Is it Too Late to Start Over?
by Theodora Snowbird
Summary: Draco think's Hermione's his mate, which pisses Kat off because, well, she hates him. But when it turn's out that Kat herself is his mate, she nearly gets them both killed. The War is over, and Voldemort is long gone. So can Kat finally let go of the past? Is it too late for them to start over? FEM!Harry GWL Veela!Draco AU Chapter 19 Pregnant? COMPLETE!
1. Stolen

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

 **More summary: Remus, Sirius, and Severus are alive because well… It's fanfiction, and I like fics that have them live… The M is for language, drinking, and drug references. There may be some violence, I'm not sure yet. This is set in late 2001. Pairings: RL/SB, Ron/?, Hermione/?, Dudley/?, LMNM**

Chapter 1 Stolen

Coffee. No matter how much they disagreed, coffee always brought Kat and Hermione together. The steaming hot liquid was their life force, and when one offended the other, she could always coax her back into speaking terms with the promise of their liquid gold.

They were currently at the Leaky Cauldron on a late Sunday morning, and Kat couldn't get Hermione to stop scowling at her, despite the fact that they were on their second cup.

"I just don't get why you want to talk to the little ferret." Kat sighed dramatically when her best friend's scowl only deepened. Almost tiredly, she gestured to Tom to send another round their way. "Fine. Why do you buy the whole Veela thing anyway?"

That was probably a mistake... Hermione took a deep breath, ready to spew out an entire textbook. Kat's eyes widened when she took out notes. _Notes?!_ They were definitely going to be here a while…

As Hermione fiddled through her papers, Kat couldn't help but get flashbacks from their NEWTs year. Once February hit, her best friend couldn't be found without rolls of parchments in her arms. She would read them aloud at all meals to the point where Kat started skipping a few. In those days, it wouldn't be a surprise to find the Girl-Who-Lived in a broom closet with a Remus worthy sized chocolate bar for supper.

"Okay." Hermione pointed to the top of a page. "Veelas become extremely ill—"

"Malfoy has always been pasty," Kat butted in. "He was especially so sixth year."

"If they do not bond with their mate upon their seventeenth birthday," Hermione continued as if uninterrupted. "They will die within five years without contact. _However,_ Veelas have been known to deny themselves their mate if they believe he or she would be happier with another."

Kat rolled her eyes. Hermione and Ron had been together for over three years. Two weeks ago, they broke up over something stupid (she wasn't surprised), and like the little leech that he was, Malfoy thought he could worm his way into Hermione's life. After Hermione publicly dumped Ron for having lunch with Parvati Patel without telling her, he sent her letters daily to the point (to Kat's horror) that they were almost friends.

"Okay." Kat thinned her lips to keep from insulting the ferret, or worse, saying that Hermione was only going along with this to get back at Ron. "Since when would _Malfoy_ , Draco Malfoy, who bought his way onto his Quidditch team second year, deny himself something he wants?"

"He can't help it," Hermione said knowingly. "Once he got it in his head that I'm his mate, he thinks he's, I don't know, in love. All his life, he grew up understanding that he would meet his mate and be willing to die for her. The devotion… It's hard for even the textbooks to explain."

"Uhuh." Kat tried to run a hand through her messy black hair but gave up once it got caught in a snarl. "And I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that his 'mate' is a muggleborn. Face it, Hermione. He's trying to get into your pants."

There it was. That Hermione look of disapproval that made Kat break eye contact and start fiddling with her glasses. It made her feel like a small child who got caught using a swear word. Hermione took a long drink from her coffee before continuing. "... Lucius's mother died because her mate was a halfblood, and she chose to marry a pureblood instead. After years without so much as looking at her mate, she wasted away."

It was oh so tempting to say that Malfoy should do the same. She was being cruel, but Kat didn't want Hermione to have to spend the rest of her life with her bully out of obligation. Not sure what to say, she ran her finger around the edge of her mug. "That sucks…"

Unfortunately, Hermione could read her like an open book and of course, did not approve of what was written on the current page of _The Life of Katherine Potter._ "If you hate Malfoy so much, then why did you let him get off from a prison sentence?"

Kat snorted, trying to act causal. The only reason she cared at the time was because Narcissa saved her life, and she figured it was the least she could do. "You know I was drinking a lot after the War…"

After a tsk of disapproval, Hermione decided to drop it, even though she clearly didn't believe her. "Right. Malfoy thinks it's me, but honestly, I don't think it is." She gave a ghost of a smile when Kat raised an eyebrow. "It's very rare for a muggleborn to be a Veela's mate."

"Okay…" Kat checked her watch. She didn't have to leave for about ten minutes. "But since when has that stopped any of the messed up shite we've been through from happening to us?"

Hermione shook her head like her friend didn't understand. "There have only been a handful of cases, and with most of them, the mates were discovered to have been from a long line of squibs. It doesn't matter, Kat. He'll know once he sees me. I just don't want him to die because of me."

Kat nodded sadly, finally getting it. Too many people died because of her, and she knew that Hermione also blamed herself for her parents' deaths at the end of sixth year. Malfoy dying because he thought Hermione was his mate would be too much for her to handle. "Fine. I just don't want you to get hurt, Hermione. Malfoy isn't exactly known for his honesty now, is he?"

Hermione hummed in agreement and rose from her seat. "But remember when we saw him at school? Everyone thought he was a werewolf, but not even Remus looks that bad."

Kat grinned. "I'm meeting him for dinner. I'll be sure to pass on the message."

"Oh thanks," Hermione drawled. She gave Kat a quick hug and started heading for the Leaky Cauldron's floo. "Wish me luck!"

* * *

Just before the turn of the century, Vernon died in a car accident. Kat was still reeling from not being accepted into the Auror Academy for the second time and felt like this was the final blow. Two of the most important men in her life died within two years: Vernon and Voldemort.

She knew she should be dancing on both their graves, but Kat suddenly felt empty. Umbridge was in prison. Petunia was a shell of what she once was. There was no one left to hate, no one left to blame all of her problems on. No one that is, except Dudley.

Nearly a year after Vernon died, Kat found that simply hating Dudley wasn't enough. She had to confront him and get rid of all the anger that had been building inside her since the War ended.

After finishing school, Dudley didn't know what to do with himself, and without his father, his gluttony took on a new form. When Petunia lead her to Dudley's room, they found the youngest Dursley half dead from an overdose.

At the hospital, Kat felt like the worst sort of person as she clutched a letter full of hateful words that she planned to spew at her cousin. She vowed to herself to help him get clean.

Nearly a year later, she was still working on it. From what she could gather, Dudley stopped using and had moved on to gambling. At least he couldn't kill himself from it…

"This is the worst diner in London." Kat smiled as she slid into a booth with holes in the red vinyl. "I think there was a toe in my soup last week."

For a split second, Dudley believed her and started combing through the soup he ordered while waiting for her with his spoon. When he heard her snicker, he frowned. "You can't joke like that and sound so serious…"

Knowing that Sirius was going to try to stuff her to the brim at supper, Kat only ordered a milkshake. "Sorry, Dudders. Just assume that everything I say is a lie."

"Might as well," Dudley muttered. "Have you heard from Mum?"

Shrugging, Kat lifted up her menu and pretended to read it. She'd do almost anything for Dudley, but she wouldn't give Petunia a pair of her old socks. "Can't say I have…"

"She wants me to give uni a shot, but we haven't the money." Dudley's voice was steady, and he dug into his burger the second the waitress placed on the table. However, after being robbed blind several times, Kat doubted him. There was a reason they never ate at her flat. That and the fact that she still had bad days where she either drank the night away or rolled up a few joints.

Kat didn't look up from the menu. "I'd have to meet with the headmaster."

Dudley pursed his lips, reminding her of Petunia. "That's humiliating."

"Then get a job, Dudley. What else do you want me to say?" Finally, she put the menu down. Half of her expected her cousin to have a tantrum like he did when they were kids, but he didn't. In fact, Dudley didn't really seem to care, as long as he wasn't 'humiliated.'

Dudley's eyes darted to the clock behind her. For some reason, his shifty eyes reminded her of Pettigrew's in the Shrieking Shack. "It's Mum's idea. I don't really have a reason to go. But I might be able to get a boxing scholarship, if I'm lucky."

"Still going to therapy?" Kat knew she was going from one awkward subject to another, but she didn't know what else to say to Dudley. As messed up as it was, Dudley's addictions were all they had.

To her surprise, Dudley actually answered without sulking. He spoke for almost an hour and a half. Looking back, Kat knew she should have been suspicious.

* * *

There was a reason Hermione set up her meeting with Malfoy for Sunday instead of Saturday. Although she acted like she believed her, she knew that still Kat thought that this was some grand scheme of Malfoy's to take advantage of her. She wanted to get this over with without Kat acting like some psycho, overprotective father. Luckily Kat spent her Sunday's making sure Dudley wasn't falling apart while Remus and Sirius spent the same day making sure _she_ wasn't falling apart.

"Coming!" Hermione called when she heard an impatient knock on the door. _Here goes nothing._ Swearing when Malfoy dared to go the Muggle route and ring the doorbell, she nearly threw the plate of sandwiches on the kitchen table and darted across the sitting room of her flat to get the door.

Once she ripped the door open, Malfoy's grey eyes widened, and he stared at her as if she just screamed in his face that someone he cared about died. Maybe she had, if her theory was correct, and she wasn't his mate. If he didn't know who his mate was, he was slowly running out of time.

"No…" He took a shallow breath and ran a shaking hand through wispy blonde hair. Hermione was sure it was thinner compared to the last time she saw him at graduation. "No-no-no."

"It's not me," Hermione whispered. Hopefully if she was quiet enough, he wouldn't hear the relief in her voice.

"No," he repeated, almost to himself. "It-it _has_ to be you. I don't know who else…"

Feeling bad, Hermione opened her door wider. Surely they could figure out who it was. "Come in. I have food. You look half starved."

"I can barely hold anything down," Malfoy muttered but came in anyway. Hermione offered him a seat, and he sunk into the sofa as if exhausted. "I always felt better seventh year when I was in class with you. It _has_ to be you."

"I'm not the only girl in our year," Hermione said as she went to fetch Malfoy something to drink. She pointed her wand in the air, and the tray of sandwiches followed her. "When's the first time you felt it?"

"When you were captured." Malfoy took a sip of cool water but winced as if it was boiling hot. "And I know it's you because I felt it again when you saved me from the Fiend Fyre."

 _Oh, no._ That only left... "It has to be female?" Hermione laughed nervously when Malfoy glared at her for suggesting he was bisexual. "Malfoy? You do know that Kat's a girl, right?"

Malfoy tensed as if she slapped him. He was silent for a while and grew paler and paler to the point where Hermione was afraid he was going to faint. Finally, he spoke. "No… Anything but-but _that._ "

Hermione bristled in defense of her best friend but didn't know exactly how to react. Malfoy looked like one wrong move could kill him. His eyes were sunken in and his clothing unhung off him in a very un-Malfoy like way.

"She isn't that bad," she tried weakly.

"She's a brute!" Malfoy yelled before breaking out in a coughing fit. "We are in no way compatible! You were at least tolerable. Intelligent, rational, well mannered. Katherine Potter can't be the mother of my children, my _wife._ "

"Thanks," Hermione said sarcastically. "Unfortunately for you, Malfoy, it makes sense. Whenever you were somewhat near me, Kat was with me. And since you were reluctant to ruin your bloodline, the only time you were close enough to be able to tell the difference, you were too focused on not being burned alive."

Malfoy laughed bitterly. "So you didn't believe that _I thought you were happy with Weasley_ part in my letters?"

"Not for one second." Hermione picked up a sandwich and started picking at the crust. "Although it was nice to pretend. Nice to think someone cares that much about me."

Malfoy leaned back and stared at the ceiling. "I don't want to die. I'm not as selfless as my grandmother."

Hermione smiled sadly. She would never admit it out loud, but the tiniest part of her was a little disappointed. But it wasn't Malfoy. She just wanted _someone_ who loved her so deeply that it was hard to comprehend. Ron… She was never sure if Ron was the one, which is why she reacted so strongly when she found out had he lunch with Parvati.

"I'll tell you what." She pointed to the fireplace. "I have access to Kat's floo. She might still be at lunch with her cousin, but you can wait for her in her apartment."

"I hate her," Malfoy said flatly.

Hermione shrugged. This was going to be fun. "That's okay, I guess… Because, well, she hates you too."

Malfoy groaned but, with effort, stood up. "I guess it's better than being dead."

"That's the spirit." Hermione laughed and walked over to hand him the floo powder. "She calls it 'The Kat Box.'"

Malfoy stared, taking a moment to realize that she was being serious. Potter named her home after a cat's shit box. "Great."

* * *

The moment he stepped through the floo, Draco felt the constant dull ache in his chest lessen slightly. She obviously wasn't here but being where she lived helped. Her scent was everywhere, also a relief. She might not be Granger, but at least the waiting was over. He wasn't going to die.

After about ten minutes, it became clear that she wasn't going to arrive any time soon. He was going to have to spend the rest of his life with her, so Draco figured he had the right to snoop.

At the sight of what was in her fridge, he wrinkled his nose in revulsion. Candy, wine, a swallow of orange juice, and a packet of bacon were all he could see. Not a single green in sight. "No wonder my stomach always hurts…"

When he saw that the freezer was full of nothing but ice cream and some muggle food called chicken nuggets, he gave up and started heading for her bedroom.

He half expected to find evidence that she gained a significant amount of weight in there, but her clothes were around the same, no more than a size or two bigger. Her school days were over, but Potter must still be the same, meaning she only ate when she was either absolutely starving or being lectured by Granger.

Draco was just about to reach for a photo album on her nightstand when he heard a door open. She must be home…

"Oi! Grab the television last!" That definitely wasn't her. He had always teased her and called her manly, but her voice wasn't _that_ deep. "Dursley says she's loaded. She's got to have some cash lying round."

"I still say we should've had him do it. He's the one who owes us 20,000!" another man grunted as he put something heavy down. "I'm not going back to prison."

The first man snorted. "The bitch is fucking Hughes. Do you really think she's in a position to call the cops? I'll bet you anything she has enough weed to get an elephant stoned."

"Whatever," the second one mumbled.

Draco gritted his teeth. As hard as it was to ignore the fact that his mate was having sex with a Muggle, he wasn't about to let her get robbed. After taking out his wand, he burst out of her bedroom. "Leave at once. The authorities are already on their way."

The two men stared at him in surprise. One was small and scrawny while the other was muscular and easily three times Draco's size.

The scrawny one snickered while the big one continued to look around the apartment. "What are you going to do with that stick? Poke me eyes out?"

Draco hesitated. He got out of an Azkaban sentence, but he, like his father, was still on probation for another six years. Hexing a Muggle was sure to get him put away.

The big one opened a drawer and took out a stack of rectangular papers that Draco could only assume was Muggle money. His eyes popped out of his head in awe. "Hasn't the bint ever heard of a bank?"

The scrawny one chewed on his lip. "You heard him." He jerked his thumb at Draco. "The cops are on their way."

The big one tossed him a metal object that Draco didn't recognize. "He saw our faces. Dursley will have to sell his Mum's car to cover the rest."

The scrawny pointed the metal device at him. Draco still had no idea what it could be. Perhaps it could blind him? Before he could stun the Muggle, he heard a loud noise, followed by another. The pain was as bad as the Cruciatus.

* * *

Kat giggled as she and Dudley headed out the diner. They were talking like friends, and she felt like she was finally getting something she missed out on from her childhood. "I can't believe Aunt Petunia watches _Gilmore Girls!_ The main character had her daughter at sixteen! I thought that would be too scandalous for her!"

Dudley shrugged. "It's her favorite. She's mellowed out since…" _Since Dad died._ It was unspoken, but Kat still felt guilty that he still couldn't bear to say it.

"It's my favorite too," she whispered. She wished she had a mum who was her best friend like Rory.

Before Dudley could respond, Kat felt a white hot pain in her arm that made her cry out and fall to her knees. By the time he could help her up, another pain erupted in her chest. Then everything went black.

 **Shall I continue? Reviews would be much appreciated. :)**


	2. Suffocating

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

 **So I realized I spelled Katherine wrong… There is an actress with it spelled Kathrine though. Anyway, I fixed it. For future reference, feel free to correct my terrible spelling.**

Chapter 2 Suffocating

Kat woke up in a Muggle hospital. The pain in her chest and arm was fading, but she still couldn't help flailing. Something told her she was dying, and she had to figure out what that was if she was going to make it.

"Hey! Kat! Kat!" It took her a minute to realize that it was Dudley who was trying to calm her. He put his hands on his shoulders and forced her to lay down. "Let me-let me get the doctor. He said you were fine but…"

As he left, Kat debated apparating to St. Mungo's. A doctor wasn't going to be able to help her if something was wrong magically. Unfortunately, the doctor arrived before she could decide what to do. Since he wasn't Madam Pomfrey, Kat was brave enough to glare at him. _Here we go._

He was most likely in his late forties with short grey hair and glasses that were perched near the tip of his nose as he read her chart. With a few mumbles to himself, he attached it to the front of her bed. "Katherine? It would seem that you are severely anemic. What have you eaten today?"

Great. Kat gritted her teeth, knowing she was in for a long lecture. She pushed herself up by her elbows and tried to take a deep breath. "Three cups of coffee and a chocolate milkshake."

"You do realize that that is not nearly enough to sustain a twenty one year old woman?" he asked in a nasally voice. He sounded so condescending that Kat wished she had the strength to punch him.

"Yes," she gasped out. If she wasn't in so much pain, she would probably childishly say she was going to have a big dinner. "I think I'm having a heart attack. My chest—"

"It's because of your low iron," he interrupted. "Just wait for the IV to bring your levels up."

It was times like this that Kat wished Sirius would listen to Remus and get a phone. She was feeling too weak to protest and felt silly for insisting she was having a heart attack, considering her age. They obviously ran tests, and her diet was terrible, to say the least. If she rested, maybe she would feel better.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sirius was doing his best to keep his mouth shut. When Kat's wards went off, he thought that she was in trouble. The last thing he expected was to find Draco Malfoy in the sitting room, gasping for air in a pool of his own blood.

Currently, he was in the waiting room at St. Mungo's with Narcissa, Lucius, and worst of all, Snape. Luckily he had Remus to do all the talking.

"I sent a Patronus to Hermione," Remus murmured soothingly. "Kat wasn't responding to hers—"

"Because-because she's d-dying like Draco!" Narcissa managed to get out through her nearly hysterical tears. Sirius tensed but didn't speak. Remus warned him not to start anything and for once, he was going to listen.

"Hermione will call her," Remus tried to reassure. Lucius was stonily silent, probably for the same reasons as Sirius. "She's with her cousin. He'll answer her cellphone if she isn't conscious."

"Why," Lucius managed to get out through clenched teeth. "Would the _Girl-Who-Lived_ not have stronger wards up? My son—"

"She has them up for wizards, not Muggles," Remus said. It was hard to defend her, since he clearly agreed. He could only imagine what the future was going to be like and sighed in exasperation. "Kat… Kat has lost her way, I'm afraid. She doesn't always keep the best company, so I think she was lax on her wards for that reason."

"Remus," Sirius growled. Who Kat spent her time with was certainly none of the Malfoys' business.

"Well it's true, Sirius," Remus muttered. He squeezed Sirius's hand, knowing that he was worried out of his mind for their goddaughter. "Maybe this will help her—"

"Being chained to Draco Malfoy isn't going to—" Somehow, Sirius managed to stop himself. Narcissa was staring at him as if he had shot Draco himself. Frustrated, he forced himself up and stomped off.

Hermione was calling Kat nonstop, but she wouldn't answer. Of course her stupid cousin wouldn't think to do so. There were too many hospitals in London for her to look herself. She was pacing outside St. Mungo's trying to figure out what to do.

"Hello?"

Oh thank Merlin! Over an hour after she started calling, Kat finally answered. Unsurprisingly, she sounded pretty beat up, and Hermione wasn't exactly sure what to say. There was no easy way to explain it…

"Kat…" Hermione chewed on her lip. "So I was right. I'm not a Veela's mate…"

"Yay." Her voice was flat and tired, like she was trying to make a joke out of it and didn't have the strength to do so. "Hermione, I feel like shit. So I'm not planning on listening to anything you have to say…"

"Kat, it's you!" Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself. She cursed silently and stamped her boots impatiently into the pavement. They didn't have time for this! "I bet you can't breathe and are in a lot of pain. And I'm sure you can't really move your left arm too well."

Silence. Only the occasional cough told her that Kat was still on the other line. Finally, she moaned, "Please tell me you've dropped out of law school and want to be a healer now."

"I'm sorry." Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione could see Sirius hovering in the background and held a finger up to silence him. "Can you apparate? Ron's at your flat if you're closer to it. You need to get to St. Mungo's."

"Why's Ron…" Kat made a frustrated noise and started giving Dudley directions. "Turn here. Apparently I'm needed elsewhere."

Sirius must've heard that because he snatched the phone out of Hermione's hand. "Kat! If Malfoy dies, you die, so you better get your scrawny arse over. If you stall, so help me—"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Kat grumbled. Hermione knew she was going to be alright because the Marauder in her added, "So I guess Dudley and I can't stop for a burger?"

As always, she managed to get her godfather riled up. "KAT!"

* * *

It was only because she felt like shit that Kat wasn't freaking out. Malfoy must've hexed her or something. He was so proud of being a pureblood that there was no way he was a Veela.

She waved Dudley goodbye with an eye roll and told him that she'd see him next week. He made a face that was almost guilty and sped off before seeing that she got into the building. Shrugging, Kat brushed it off to get to the matter at hand. Narcissa would tell her how to get off the hex. She owed her that much.

But by the time she made it to the waiting room, Kat could tell that Mrs. Malfoy thought just the opposite. She pointed at Kat as if she had killed Draco. "You! What did you do to my baby?"

"She didn't do anything!" Sirius spat, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Kat's eyes rested on Snape, who she hadn't seen since the Final Battle. She told Kingsley that he was a spy all along and thought she would have the privilege of never seeing the slime ball again.

"Kat," Remus said loudly before fighting could erupt. "Your flat was robbed. Draco… I don't think he knows what a gun is, and well, he was shot in the chest and arm."

"Oh, erhm, well, I wasn't home." Kat tried not to look at Snape, whose soulless black eyes could sense guilt a mile away. She didn't want to get Dudley in trouble, but she knew he was the only one who would rob her. Everyone else in town was afraid of her boyfriend. And she knew the two loan sharks who were stupid enough to break into her flat.

Narcissa (and probably everyone else) could see right through her too. She took a deep breath, like she was trying to be patient. "Both my and Lucius's mothers were Veelas. That makes Draco half as well. You-you need to see him, please."

"But—"

"Katherine Lily Potter." Remus was using that no nonsense tone that only Hermione was able to master. "You can argue until your blue in the face once he's stable, but until then, he's in room 104."

With an annoyed growl, Kat stormed off to room 104, not bothering to wait for Mrs. Malfoy to get up. She had questions, but everyone was acting like it was _her_ fault Malfoy got shot. Because of his Dark Mark, he shouldn't be able to even set foot through her front door, leading her to believe that Hermione let him use her floo. And Malfoy should have stunned the Muggles. He wouldn't get in trouble for doing so since they were a threat.

* * *

Kat only felt bad when she set foot in his room to see the healer working frantically to save him. She locked the door behind her when she saw that Malfoy's heart wasn't beating. Mrs. Malfoy didn't need to see him die.

But when she took a few steps closer, the strangest thing happened. Like, well, magic his heart started up again. He still looked like death warmed over, but even the healer stopped to stare in awe. Maybe… No, she was going to deny it until Malfoy woke up and admitted to hexing her. There was no way they were 'mates.' It was the biggest load of rubbish she had ever heard.

"Oh thank Merlin!" A healer grabbed her by her hand and led her closer to the bed. Kat was sure her green eyes were about to pop out of her head. "Just-just stay here. He needs some potions but now that you're here…"

She scurried off before Kat could question her further. Probably to get those potions because Malfoy looked like he needed a lot of them. But he was looking a little less blue…

"Okay." Kat poked him in the arm, but he didn't spring to life like she half thought he would. "Wake up, Malfoy. Because I want to know what the hell is going on, and no one wants to tell me until your ferret face opens its eyes."

Nothing. Kat narrowed her eyes. If he was a Veela… they're sex creatures, right? She could already hear Hermione calling her crude and ignorant, but what if…

"What are you doing?" As soon as she heard Mrs. Malfoy, Kat froze. She was leaning over the bed, about to kiss Malfoy.

As if Mrs. Malfoy had thrown cold water at her, Kat jumped away and laughed nervously. "I-I… When Veelas were at the World Cup, they had all the boys staring at them and… It works in fairytales."

"Fairytales," Mrs. Malfoy repeated. Kat had a feeling she was thinking, _You're just as stupid as my son says you are._ At least she was polite enough not to say it.

Feeling like an idiot, Kat took a deep breath and started babbling. "In Muggle fairy tales, the prince kisses the princess, and she wakes up, even if she's nearly dead."

"My son…" Mrs. Malfoy covered her mouth. It must be hard to be patient when her only child was lying there, dying from something she didn't even know existed. "Contrary to popular belief, a Veela bond is dependent on love. However, with a bond as strained as yours, it _is_ currently physically dependent. Physical, not sexual, Katherine."

Kat almost asked what the difference was but didn't want to look any more like an idiot. She glanced at Draco, suddenly very uncomfortable. It was too late for love. "I-We don't like each other. I don't think I can fall in love with him."

"Unfortunately…" Mrs. Malfoy paused, like she wasn't sure how to put her words together, or if she should say them at all. "That is not necessary. Draco is the Veela. He needs to fall in love with you. I will have to remind you that that gives you a lot of power."

At first, Kat had no idea what she was talking about. She had to remind herself that she was dealing with a Slytherin. Narcissa was telling her not to abuse this 'power' she was given. "This is a mistake."

"Magic doesn't make mistakes," Mrs. Malfoy said stiffly, although it was clear she didn't believe her own words. She obviously didn't like who Magic wanted her son to spend the rest of his life with.

"Right." Kat just wanted to go home. Surely Ron would be gone by now and wouldn't question her until tomorrow, after he got a good breakfast in him. Sleeping a thousand years seemed like a grand idea.

"Come here." A little annoyed, Mrs. Malfoy grabbed her arm, and Kat reluctantly let herself be lead to Malfoy's bed. She opened Draco's robes to reveal blood soaked bandages. To Kat's horror, she took out her wand and magically split them open.

Before she could scream, Mrs. Malfoy grabbed her hand and placed it over Malfoy's wound. Kat closed her eyes, expecting to feel hot blood flooding through the tiny spaces between her fingers.

But there wasn't any blood. With a surprised gasp, Malfoy's eyes snapped open.

 **Yet another cliffhanger for you guys! ;) So, I think to get reviews, maybe I should ask some questions I'm on the fence with. Should Fred be alive in this story? What about Tonks or Teddy?**


	3. Fleeing

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 3 Fleeing

Kat fled. It wasn't entirely unreasonable. All this talk about Veelas and bonds and worst of all love was too much for her to handle. The fact that no one chased after her led her to believe she was right.

Thankfully, Ron and the other aurors weren't waiting for her at the flat. They were also kind enough to get rid of the blood. She wondered what they said to her Muggle neighbors.

As soon as she got home, she threw her coat on the sofa and opened a bottle of red wine. As cruel as it was, she didn't hesitate to call her boyfriend, Lou.

"Did you hear what happened?" she asked as a way of greeting. She took a swig from the bottle as she waited for him to answer.

"Yeah." For a moment, she heard loud music in the background, but as he went into his office, it quieted down to a rhythmic thumping. "Who was the bloke? Did he die?"

Exhausted, Kat threw herself on her scarlet sofa. "Just someone as I was shagging for the weekend," she lied smoothly. She smiled. "Jealous?"

"Get stuffed," he muttered, cursing when she laughed. "You know I hate it when they sleep over."

"You know I hate it when yours think you fancy them." Kat sighed tiredly. If only Malfoy was just a small fling to be forgotten. "Anyway, he's going to be alright. I've just had to deal with his mother."

Lou didn't say anything, and it took her a moment to realize someone was in his office. She heard a whiny voice in the background before Lou yelled at the girl to go home. "It was your cousin, you know that, right?"

"It was Lenny and Travis," she hissed. "You know that, right?"

"The red haired detective said they made off with the five thousand in your desk."

Kat sneered, although she knew he couldn't see it. "If I so much as see them again…"

"Forget about it, Kat. Their father sells a lot of coke at the club. Maybe you should control your cousin. Get an alarm. I don't fucking know."

"You know how I get when there's fighting," she muttered. He had no idea about the War, obviously. She told him she grew up in a violent home, and considering Dudley's current state, he bought it. At least she wasn't entirely lying.

"Tell you what." Although she couldn't see it, she knew he was smiling. "We'll play husband and wife for the week, and by the end of it, you'll feel safe again."

Kat pretended to consider. He was a jerk, to say the least, but he was constant and didn't expect anything of her. "I get the side of the bed closest to the window."

"Deal."

* * *

To say that Lucius was furious was an understatement. When Draco confessed that Granger was his mate, he was absolutely revolted. He didn't force himself to act differently until Draco started getting sick, and he saw that his son was avoiding the mudblood because of him. He was disgusted but not disgusted enough to lose his son.

And so, he gave Draco his blessing, but the boy was still afraid, afraid of ruining generations of tradition and tainting the family with Muggle blood. When he heard that Granger dumped the youngest Weasley boy, he practically shoved Draco to the owlery.

At first, Katherine was a relief. She was a halfblood, which was much better than a mudblood. Potter was a good name.

Then she ran off. She wasn't in her apartment. Three days went by, and they still hadn't heard from her. Draco was awake, but obviously suffering because he was so hurt, and his mate was nowhere to be found. Finally, Lucius decided to lower himself by talking to Granger.

"I know you know where she is." He glared at her as if it were her fault. "Get her or I will."

Granger groaned, probably regretting going to the hospital café alone. "I don't like where she is. And-and her, erhm, friend hates me."

Lucius narrowed his eyes at the word 'friend.' Potter was… He didn't want to so much as think of it. Cissa would be heartbroken. "Take me there, and we'll retrieve her."

Potter must be in a really awful place because Granger set her coffee cup down and agreed. "Just don't tell Sirius or Remus."

At first, Granger was relieved when Katherine opened the door. That is, until she realized she was drunk. The mudblood wasn't surprised, however. She was more exasperated and disappointed. Lucius had never been more appalled.

His son's mate opened the door wide. "Welcome to the Hughes home!"

"Kat," Granger tried. "I know you're upset, but no one knows where you are, and Sirius is worried sick."

Potter's glassy eyes focused on Lucius. "I can't. I'm married this week." She held up her hand, which had a plastic ring in the shape of a black spider. "Ma-Malfoy thinks he can just waltz in and—Well he can't! I have a husband."

"Kat, you know Lou isn't going to marry you," Granger pressed gently. "And you and Malfoy can just start over. He actually cares—"

"Because he has too," Potter spat. She swayed slightly and would have collapsed if Lucius hadn't picked her up by her arms. He looked past her to see a lavishly furnished flat. The building was a dump, but inside, it looked like an upper class home.

"Kat." Granger glanced at Lucius, silently telling him to play along. "You can't drink like this while Draco's sick. He's dying again."

Potter blinked, clearly confused. "N-n-no… I've only had one glass."

Granger shook her head. "Draco knows that isn't true. He hasn't stopped throwing up since last night. You need to go take a sobriety potion or he'll die."

"He won't die," Potter slurred stubbornly. Lucius frowned, wondering if this was why Draco was getting so sick so fast while separated from his mate. Potions bought him about six extra months, but he was looking like he was in the final stages of the Separation Sickness.

"My son can die because of you." Lucius didn't feel guilty in the slightest for lying but could tell by Granger's face she was starting to. They had to get out of here fast. "So we're leaving."

Before Granger could protest, he grabbed Katherine's arm and apparated.

* * *

Lucius made sure Kat took a sobriety potion before seeing his son. She supposed that was for the best because Remus would have lectured her for days if he saw her drunk. Sirius would have tried to get her to move back to Grimmauld. She hated it when they pitied her.

Malfoy wasn't exactly angry with her. As she entered his hospital room, he was staring at her like he thought _she_ was angry with him. Kat felt too guilty meet his eye.

"Are you alright?" he asked awkwardly. Behind her, Lucius laughed bitterly.

"Yeah." She could feel Remus watching her. She probably reeked of booze.

"We should give them some time alone," Narcissa said loudly. No one made a move to leave, however, not even her. Everyone wanted to protect Draco, even the people who were supposed to be on _her_ side.

Malfoy was propped up by pillows, and his arm was in a sling. He tried to sit up on his own but literally cried out in pain, causing his mother to rush over to him. Narcissa ignored him when she tried to wave her off. Kat wanted to hide under her bed for the rest of her life.

"Don't bother," Kat muttered. "Hermione said we aren't friends anymore if I don't stay."

"Do you think I want this?" Malfoy growled through the pain. "Because if you do, you're out of your bloody mind."

Kat was used to him hating her. It almost felt _normal._ "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Resentment was practically radiating off him. He was obviously sorry that they were so called mates and was sorry for himself, not her. It pissed her off, but she supposed it was justified. "We can't start over with you doing whatever it is you were doing."

 _I don't_ _ **want**_ _to!_ Kat screamed in her head. But she didn't have much of a choice. Hopefully she could find a way to make this as painless as possible. She held out her hand. "Hullo. I'm Kat Potter. Nice to meet you."

He stared for a moment for taking out his good hand. His eyes widened when his hand touched hers. She felt the spark too but did her best to keep her face blank. "Draco Malfoy."

* * *

"Favorite color."

As boringly cliché was it was, they sat around asking each other questions after that. Remus had to pretty much drag Sirius out of the room once they all had a quick, extremely awkward supper. Narcissa was the only one who refused to leave. She was so fiercely protective of Draco that Kat wondered if she should be offended.

Kat shrugged. "Purple. Dark blue. You?"

"Green." Malfoy blushed as if noticing for the first time that her eyes were bright green. She was sitting with her legs folded at the edge of his bed, right by his feet. "But because of Slytherin."

"Nice save." Kat could've sworn she saw Mrs. Malfoy, who was pretending to sleep in a chair by Malfoy's bed, crack a smile. She paused, trying to think of a question. "Let's see. You don't watch the tele. Or go to the movies. I bet you've never even had cheese fries."

"I bet it's revolting, judging by the contents in your kitchen," Malfoy said snobbishly. "And Father says Muggle films are depraved."

"Father says," she mocked in a whiny voice, grinning when he scowled. "You've never wanted to rebel, and I don't know, eat a hotdog or something?"

"No." Malfoy shuddered in revulsion. "I guess Pansy rebelled after the War and got a disease called an STA or something. She wouldn't tell me how though."

"She…?!" This had to be the best thing Kat heard in a while. She stared openmouthed, too shocked to even laugh. After taking a second to collect herself, she cleared her throat and acted like it was nothing. "Oh? I hope you didn't shag her because you'll have an _STD_ too."

"Why would I sleep with her if she isn't my mate?" Draco asked as if she had said something ridiculous. "I mean, we were hoping. Some think that if a couple spends enough time together, Magic will see that they are meant to be. That was the case with my parents anyway. But Pansy's happy with Theo now."

"You mean you've never…" Kat trialed off when she saw that he was silently saying not to bother asking. "Well…"

"How many?" he growled. Kat bit her lip and pretended that she didn't hear him. It was tempting to ask if he could turn into a harpy, like the Veelas at the World Cup. He was looking pretty feral… "How many men how you slept with?"

"How am I supposed to know?" she snapped defensively. Her heart sunk when his eyes widened. It wasn't _that_ bad. She didn't have any 'STAs' like stupid Pansy Parkinson. After the War, she was just very _casual_ for a while. "Less than twelve."

" _Twelve?_ " he repeated, sounding like she said a hundred.

"Is that a problem?" She tried to keep a straight face. This was why she didn't live with Remus and Sirius.

"No," he lied poorly. "I'm just _surprised._ "

"I'm twenty one years old." Kat sneered at him. She didn't have to explain herself to him or anyone. "And it's not like we're married. _You_ claim to have some animal instinct to—"

"Favorite food."

Kat blinked. "What?"

He swallowed and looked away from her. "What's your favorite food?"

It was because he had to. He was just acting like it didn't matter because he had no choice, Kat told herself. Otherwise, he would be calling her names and making fun of her. She chewed on her bottom lip, not sure how to feel about it. "Chinese."

* * *

Draco found that it was easier to learn about Katherine when she thought he was sleeping. At first, mother was worried because he was 'sleeping' so much, but soon enough, she caught on and stopped fussing. He almost 'woke up,' however, when he found out the Weasel was in his room.

"Kat, don't make us arrest you for not cooperating," the Weasel murmured so low that Draco had to strain his ears to properly hear him.

"I'd rather not have a bullet it my head." Katherine laughed almost genuinely. If he remembered correctly, bullets were what the healers had to take out of his arm and lung. "Since when do you care about Malfoy, Ron?"

"Since his life is tied to yours," Weasley grumbled.

Again, Kattherine laughed. "Oh that's good. I thought you grew up for a second. Then who would eat sugary cereal and watch cartoons with me?"

"It's not funny." The Weasel paused, probably to make sure Draco was still asleep. "Listen, I've been talking to Sirius, and he wants you to move back in with him and Remus."

"I live alone."

Although it was a risk, Draco opened his eyes just slightly so he could at least get a glimpse of what they were doing. Katherine seemed dangerously close to losing her temper while Weasley seemed like he didn't know what to say. Finally, he settled for making a threat. "I'll tell Malfoy."

Katherine raised her eyebrows and folded her arms over her chest. "Tell him what? And what's he going to do? If it wasn't for this stupid Veela bullshit, he wouldn't care who was going to steal my mother's earrings or whatever they would have found."

"I don't trust him," Weasley admitted. "But Hermione does. And she's worried about you, Kat. Which tells me she knows a lot more than I do."

"Ron…" Katherine let her hands fall to her sides and sent a quick glances in Draco's direction. Her eyes widened, and she swatted at the Weasel. "Get out! He's waking up!"

The Weasel sighed, sounding fed up. Before he left, he said, "Neville and I will continue investigating."

"You and Neville should use the resources of the Auror Department for something that's worth it," she hissed, but Weasley was already gone. She gestured rudely to the door he left from and then turned to Draco. "How much did you hear?"

Draco pretended to struggle to open his eyes fully. "Something about Veela bullshit. Thank you, by the way, for so eloquently describing my grandmothers' heritage."

"You used to 'so eloquently' describe Hermione's ," she snapped. "Pureblood wizard my arse."

"Magically pure," he stressed. "And yes, I was cruel. But I guarantee you that I will love our children unconditionally."

Apparently that was an odd thing to say because Katherine stared at him as if he had grown another head before her eyes. She looked torn between laughing and yelling at him. "Malfoy, you do realize that we aren't together."

Draco flinched but did his best to ignore her. Mother told him to be patient. Katherine was sleeping at the hospital and was with him for most of the day. Things were going better than they had hoped. "Call me Draco."

"Malfoy," she said flatly.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "I'm trying to be nice."

"Because the animal in your head thinks I'm-I-I don't know but don't act like it doesn't bother you!" she yelled. "You let yourself rot for years because you didn't want to wreck your bloodline! The only reason I'm here is because I don't want another person to die because of me!"

"You mean you don't want to die," Draco accused. "Yes. I'm nice because I have to be. And yes. I'd much rather be on a boat in Italy right now with Hermione like I'd planned. But I don't want to do this because I 'have to.' I want the life my Grandmother Druella had and my parents have!"

"Newsflash, Malfoy, you don't always get what you want." She glared at him, reminding Draco of the second time they met, which was on the train when he was making fun of Weasley.

"I just…" Draco yanked at his hair. "What is that incessant buzzing?"

Katherine frowned and cocked her head to the side. She must've been tuning it out these past few days. "What? Oh that… It's my phone. Your father apparated me away from a Muggle's house."

"Your what?" Whatever it was, it was driving Draco mad. It had been going off nonstop since a few hours after she returned.

Katherine walked over to her purse, took out a strange object, and pressed a button to stop the buzzing. "It's no one important." She stared at the device, but then shoved it back into her purse. The interruption must have calmed her because she softened a bit. "I'm sorry. You… Hermione is much kinder than I am, much more forgiving."

"I'm going home soon." The Veela in him was screaming at her rejection and left a dull ache in his chest. "My parents are throwing a ball to celebrate. Will you come?"

Katherine fiddled with her glasses. He could tell she really didn't want to go. "I can't dance. I butchered Ron's feet at the Yule Ball."

"I won't be dancing either. My lung… I'll be out of breath for a while. Probably on potions for a year." Draco felt his face heat up. He didn't really think about dancing with her, touching her. He just instinctually wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. "Mother invited Black and Lupin. And Hermione, of course. And my friends... I'll tell them to be nice."

"Pansy can call me Four Eyes for old time's sake," she mumbled. Once he said Lupin's name, he could tell that she was going to force herself to go.

"So you'll go?" he asked, almost eagerly. He hated how desperate he sounded.

Katherine shrugged and wouldn't meet his eye. "For a couple of hours."

* * *

Kat couldn't remember the last time she had to go to a formal event since Bill and Fleur's wedding. She usually avoided the balls that went with the revealing of the War memorials like plagues.

Hermione left on time, of course, so Kat had to tame the wild beast that was her hair on her own. She had yet to get a Patronus from Sirius, meaning she still had enough time on his watch. After breaking a brush while trying to flatten the tangled me, she gave up and scooped up her hair with a thick silver clasp that Sirius said was her great grandmother's. Some hairspray held down the stray spikes, but Kat knew better than to hope that would last all night.

 _SLAM!_ Kat jumped and felt her heart pounding with a ferocity she hadn't felt since right after the War. She almost took out her wand from the thin pocket of her long black dress robes until she heard who it was.

"WHAT THE FUCK, KAT?!" Lou. Kat took a deep breath. She disappeared with his door open a week ago and had been ignoring his calls since. She had this coming.

That didn't stop her heart from pounding when he came into her room and grabbed her by her arms, shaking her slightly. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut. Being afraid wasn't going to do anything.

"Get off!" She pushed him hard enough to make him stumble backwards. "Remus was in the hospital again."

"Oh please!" he shouted. When he took a step closer to her, Kat did her best to hold her ground. "You say that every month! You could have at least have had the decency to answer the phone or shut my fucking door before you leave."

"Do you want to ask him?" she spat, although she knew that would be a problem since Remus didn't know about Lou. Sirius was usually the overprotective one, but when Remus thought a line was crossed, well… It wasn't pretty to say the least.

"I want you to stop lying to me like a fucking bitch!" he screamed. "I mean." He gestured to her outfit. "Where the hell are you going? You look ridiculous."

"It's my friend Luna's birthday," Kat lied automatically. Actually, she was testing him and every time, he failed. This was the third 'birthday' Luna had in six months.

"Yeah?" He laughed bitterly but yet again, didn't catch on. "What is she? The queen of England? Forget her. We're going out."

Kat shook her head and turned back to her mirror to put in some pearl earrings. If she just acted like everything was normal, maybe she wouldn't feel so nervous. "Look, I'm sorry. But I was really worried about Remus."

There was a tense silence for a while. He was probably trying to figure out how to get her to go with him. Eventually he saw that she was going to be stubborn, even if they had to fist fight over it. "Fine. You're not worth it. Never were."

Kat jumped and closed her eyes when he slammed the door to leave. He didn't mean it. If she wasn't so rude…

"Kat?" Sighing sadly, she looked over to see Sirius's Patronus. "For some reason, Remus is upset with us for being two hours late… So… I'll be ready in fifteen minutes. Don't come for twenty so he isn't sore with me."

Smiling to herself, Kat grabbed her shawl and apparated straight to Grimmauld so poor Sirius could get a lecture.

* * *

"I suppose she's better than Granger." Pansy frowned when she saw that Katherine had finally arrived and was being greeted by Draco's mother. "At least she doesn't have a stick up her butt."

Theo snorted and wrapped an arm around Pansy's waist. "Watch it, Pans. I think Draco still fancies the _muggleborn._ "

"I'm right here," Draco growled. They always thought it was funny to talk about him like he wasn't there. Probably because he fell for it every time and got irritated. As if they were one person, they snickered at the same time. "And Katherine and I are already discussing children."

Pansy giggled. "Liar."

"Alright fine." Draco grabbed two champagne glasses from a house elf as Katherine started reluctantly making her way towards him. "But we're almost friends."

Katherine walked up to them and didn't say anything. It was more out of awkwardness than shyness.

She wore stunning black dress robes, and her glasses were nowhere to be seen, but something else was missing too. Smiling shyly, Draco reached up and took out the clasp in her hair, allowing the wild mess to fall to her shoulders.

Katherine stared for a second, almost in awe, until Pansy had to be the worst friend ever and let out of small laugh. She smirked and then said, "Nice try."

"Nice what?" Draco sent a dirty look to Pansy, silently telling her to keep quiet. "I like your hair."

"Nice try," she repeated, smiling now and looking a little bashful. "Remember fourth year? When I cut my hair short, and you called me Porcupine Head?"

Theo snorted. "My favorite was when he called you Harry because of the way your hair stuck out everywhere."

"Oh? I didn't know about that one." Katherine sighed. "One bad haircut, and I become Harry Potter."

"Well I was stupid." Draco stared his friends down until they left but not without laughing at him, of course. "Sorry about that. You look beautiful by the way."

Something flashed in her eyes, but only for a second. Without asking, she took one of his glasses of champagne and downed it in one gulp. "Sirius says to keep your hands to yourself tonight."

Draco frowned. So 'nice try' meant that she thought he was trying to sleep with her. "You can tell Black that I'm not an animal."

"Just a harpy." Katherine eyed the bar and briefly looked ashamed of herself before turning away from it.

Draco shook his head and put his hand on the small over her back. She shivered involuntarily, which he took as a good sign. "That would only happen if I thought you were in danger. Female Veelas can do it more easily, so they can protect infants. Although my mother did say that Father almost transformed when a healer tried to check her over after her water broke."

"Cool," was all she said. She started searching the crowd, probably for Hermione. "This place is so different than I remember."

"Now it actually has life in it." Draco became distant, remembering all the horrors that the Dark Lord tainted the Manor with. "Aunt Bella heard me telling Mum that Hermione was my mate. She put a Sleeping Draught in my tea and when I woke up… I felt so terrible. Like my heart was being ripped out. Mum said that Hermione was being tortured, but you all escaped. Did something happen to you?"

"Yeah." The anger welled up so quickly in Katherine that Draco could feel it. She stepped away so he was no longer touching her. "Dobby died in my arms. Remember Dobby? You spent your childhood torturing him."

"I…" He shouldn't have opened his big mouth. There was no reason to bring up the past, especially since it always reminded her how of cruel he could be. He had no idea how to prove to her that he had grown up. "Regret it."

To his horror, her eyes started to glisten. She really must've cared about Dobby, although Draco wasn't exactly sure why. He couldn't exactly label any memories with the house elf as positive. She pursed her lips, trying to hold back a bitter smile. "Oh, good for you. Do you want a medal?"

"Katherine," Draco tried. Hermione warned him about this, that it would be hard to start a future with Katherine because she was so focused on the past. _That's why she spends so much time in the Muggle World,_ Hermione had said. _I think it hurts less._

She held up a hand to silence him as she started to walk away. "I can't do this. I can't. We're too different and—"

"I can't change how I treated Dobby." Draco could feel the nearby house elves watching him. None of them liked Dobby, so he was sure they had mixed feelings about what he was saying. "But with Hermione… The other house elves… The Manor looks so different because it _is_. It's less cold, less—"

He had to wonder if she was listening. Her watery eyes scanned the ballroom until she spotted the fireplace. "I-I need—"

"To drink yourself silly?" Draco accused harshly. "Listen Katherine—"

"It's Potter to you!" she snarled. "People I loved where _murdered_ by people your family and friends!"

"I am not Bellatrix or Severus or my father. I was a kid just like you!" he finished with a scream. Several people around them were starting to quiet down and stare.

He couldn't tell what was she was thinking. That's what bothered him the most when she fled for the floo. There was no clear way to fix this, and he didn't know what to do.

 **Next chapter: Draco and Kat go out on a date! What would you guys like to see in it? Please answer! It's starting to bum me out. :(**


	4. Kissing Fish

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 4 Kissing Fish

Narcissa wasn't entirely sure if she was doing the right thing. Draco was devastated, but she thought he was taking what happened too seriously. Katherine didn't flat out reject him, so their relationship wasn't beyond repair.

And so, Narcissa found herself knocking on the door of Katherine's apartment the following morning. Things weren't going to fix themselves.

A young man answered the door. He was about thirty with a scruffy beard and black hair to match. Narcissa's eyes widened when she realized he was wearing nothing but a pair of white boxers. He smirked. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Katherine," Narcissa said stiffly.

"Oh?" He opened the door wider to let her in. "Are you… Molly? You can't be Petunia."

"Narcissa." The young man was polite, she supposed, by Muggle standards, at least. She wasn't sure if she should tell Draco about this.

The young man frowned, obviously not recognizing her name. "Right... Kat's sleeping. Well, pretending to sleep so I'm stuck opening the door."

"Tell her that Draco wants to see her." Narcissa studied him closely, trying to detect jealously. He looked like he could care less.

"Listen." He held up his hands. "I get that he's your son, and he was hurt. I don't know what he told you, but he and Kat just had a one night stand. She's already in a relationship."

"One night what?" Narcissa shook her head. She doubted Muggles had any legends about Veela. "No. Actually, they were… _friends_ at school. I… was hoping to invite her for dinner tonight."

"She's busy." There was a finality in his voice that Narcissa almost found intimidating. "Listen lady—"

"What are you doing here?" At least Katherine had the decency to put a robe on. If only she would instruct the Muggle to do the same.

Narcissa stood up a little straighter and looked down on Katherine to try to show that she was far from pleased. "I was coming to invite you for dinner. To try to set things right."

"I said she's busy!" the young man snapped.

"Shut up Lou!" Katherine rolled her eyes when Lou glared at her but stomped into what Narcissa assumed was her bedroom. No. She wasn't going to tell Draco until they started dating. "Look, Mrs. Malfoy. I'm sorry about last night. I lost my temper…"

"Draco is very upset." Narcissa glanced at the door. "And for good reason, I believe. I also believe that he has come to care for you."

"How much of it is instinctual?" Katherine asked bitterly.

"It doesn't matter." Narcissa lowered her voice to a whisper. Surely the Muggle was listening. "He secluded himself for the rest of the night and would only talk to Miss Granger. Whatever she told him has Draco even more upset."

To her surprise, Katherine paled. Interesting. Perhaps she would have to ask her son about this. "Her-Hermione can overreact sometimes. He's not heading over here, is he?"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. She would definitely have to get the full story from Draco. Maybe he knew about the Muggle after all. "No. He wanted to. But he can't get into the building with that wretched Mark on his arm. Hermione wouldn't let him use her floo, and the Manor doesn't have access."

She breathed a sigh of relief. After thinking about it for a moment, however, the girl became worried again. "I can't see him. He's going to freak out on me."

"He most certainly won't," Narcissa promised, not entirely sure if she was lying. "But I think coming over tonight will be a step in the right direction."

Katherine shrugged. "We'll see. If I'm not there by seven, forget it."

* * *

Like the ass that she was, Kat didn't apparate to Malfoy Manor until 7:01. She expected a house elf to open the door and having to apologize to a broody Malfoy. What she didn't expect was Malfoy throwing open the door and yanking her inside the second she landed on the doorsteps.

"Jeez, Malfoy," she cried as he started inspecting every inch of her. "You'd think I just waltzed out of a burning building or something."

He didn't say anything until she removed her coat, and he looked her over _again._ "I've been apparating outside your flat all day. And I kept checking Grimmauld. You haven't been answering any of Hermione's Patronuses. I almost called the aurors."

Kat shrugged and scanned the room, looking for her 'in-laws' as Sirius jokingly called them. "Hermione pissed me off."

"He _hits_ you," Malfoy yelled. "If Hermione was willing to tell me anything about this guy, he'd be dead!"

"I hit him back," she defended so weakly that she flinched. "And it's only when we're drinking or I do something stupid or—"

"Do not defend him!" Malfoy growled. "Are you fucking kidding me right now? Katherine Potter, who defeated the Dark Lord, let's a _Muggle_ hit her!"

"It is not like that, and Hermione knows it!" she shouted. "We shove each other when we argue! It's hardly ever more than that."

"Hardly ever?" he repeated incredulously, voice rising by the second. "What's his name? What's his fucking name?"

Kat's eyes widened when Malfoy's skin started turning darker and a little scaly. His shoulders tensed as if they were bothering him. If there was any doubt in her mind, she definitely believed he was a Veela now. He was turning into a harpy. "M-Malfoy…"

He tried to clear his throat, but Kat could've sworn she heard a squawk. If this was any other situation, she would have laughed. With a few deep breaths, he started to turn back to normal.

His fists were clenched, and he was staring at the floor, obviously embarrassed. Kat had no idea what to say. She didn't want to apologize, but maybe she should…

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" he asked quietly, keeping his eyes on his shoes.

"What? No!" Kat was going to kill Hermione. Best friends were supposed to keep each other's secrets no matter what. "Hermione blew it way out of proportion."

"No, she didn't." Malfoy met her eyes and hesitantly reached out to brush his fingers against her cheek. Kat tried not to react but nearly closed her eyes at his touch. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

It would be too easy to kiss him, but part of her felt like that was admitting defeat. If that was how she felt, she definitely shouldn't. It would taint the memory.

Malfoy must've been thinking along the same lines because he leaned forward as if he wanted to kiss her too. Thankfully, or maybe not so thankfully, Mrs. Malfoy interrupted them. "Dinner's ready, Dragon. Are you two ready?"

Malfoy swore under his breath and pulled away. "Yes. We're coming."

Kat smirked. They almost sounded like Dudley and Aunt Petunia. "Lead the way, _Dragon_."

"Shut up."

* * *

It took a little while for Draco to figure out that Katherine wasn't comfortable being around Father. She wouldn't look at him and kept glancing over her shoulder, thinking someone was going to try to attack her from behind. Once the food had arrived, she pushed it around with her fork, but obviously wasn't planning on eating it.

Trying to act like it was nothing, Draco picked up her plate and switched it with his. "If it tastes funny, it's because I put butter in the potatoes. I can see you covered yours in salt."

Faintly, he could hear Father, who was sitting at the head of the table next to him, mutter, "It's like having dinner with Mad-Eye Moody."

"Lucius," Mother chided as she cut up her steak. "We want Katherine to feel comfortable here, so she comes over as much as possible."

At least Mother was trying. She didn't like Katherine very much, but she wasn't showing it like Father. It was times like this that Draco really wasn't sure of the future. He might have to move out of the Manor, if he ever managed to convince her to marry him.

"Sirius and Remus should be here next time," Katherine said quietly. Draco almost asked why until he realized that meant they would be evenly matched if there was a duel. He didn't want to be rude, but it was rather tempting to explain yet again that if she died, he would too, so his parents had no reason to harm her.

"So." Father glared at Mother as if to say, _Fine. I'll talk to her._ "Katherine. The papers often wonder why you haven't become an auror. Do you have a Muggle occupation?"

Slowly, Katherine's bright green eyes slid to Father. "I babysit sometimes."

"Oh?" Father forced himself to smile. It was so awkward that Draco wanted to bang his head against the table. "Draco doesn't have much experience with children. When's your next job? Perhaps he can help you."

Katherine looked at her watch. "I dunno. If it's tonight, I'll get a call around five in the morning."

"That's… interesting." Father glanced at Mother for help.

"Draco's always wanted brothers and sisters." Of course Mother had to embarrass him. Hopefully she wouldn't try to show off his baby pictures. "But Lucius and I didn't want a big family."

"Oh." Katherine smiled to herself and started fiddling with her napkin. Draco narrowed his eyes when he saw that she was trying not to laugh at him. "At Christmas, I'm going to prank Sirius and tell him I'm pregnant. So if you're there, just remember it's not true."

"I'll have to make sure I'm not there," Draco said before Mother could try to ask Katherine how many children she wanted. He knew she was planning to ask the moment she heard that Katherine liked to babysit.

Katherine smiled to herself. "I like making Sirius faint."

The rest of dinner was still awkward, but instead of wanting to get it over with, Draco wanted it to stretch on until they turned into a close family. He frowned at the thought. Perhaps he was getting a little too sentimental.

* * *

"I'm sorry again… For yelling," Malfoy repeated for what Kat thought was the millionth time. Of all the things he could apologize for…

Kat rolled her eyes. They were standing in front of the floo in the entrance hall, and she could tell he was stalling. "Forget it, Malfoy. And you don't have to stalk my building tomorrow. And if you start, I'm telling the little old lady who lives next to me to pepper spray your creepy arse… Anyway, Remus is sick. And when he's is sick, I sleep over and take care of Teddy."

Malfoy shifted uncomfortably. She had to wonder if he ever met Teddy or Tonks. "Oh. That's good…"

"But I don't care if you can't control it. You can't have a fit and expect me to change my life to your liking." Kat frowned. It wasn't worth being stubborn about Lou. If Malfoy wasn't her mate, and it was someone else, even someone she didn't know, she probably would have dumped Lou by now. At the hospital, Remus told her to take a risk, that Malfoy couldn't intentionally harm her. The teenage girl inside was telling her that he couldn't help it though. Malfoy was too spoiled rotten to treat anyone decently.

Malfoy rubbed at the back of his head. Hopefully this stupid Veela magic didn't make him be able to read her thoughts. "You can't expect me to let you get hurt."

"Hmmm…" That's it. She was definitely going to throttle Hermione the next time she saw her. Her best friend had promised not to tell any of their friends or Sirius and Remus and had obviously found a loophole in her promise.

Kat reached for the floo powder but hesitated. If it was someone else, she would tell her to dump Lou and give Malfoy a shot. What was stopping her? A boyfriend who owned a strip club? Certainly not. But she could pretend that was the case. Then it would be a lot easier to say, "Malfoy? Do you want to go on a date this Saturday? See if we even like each other?"

"A date?" he repeated, sounding like he couldn't believe his ears. "With you?"

She pretended to be offended. "Well Saturday's Hermione's _reading_ day. So I'm afraid you can't go with her."

"No-no-no!" Malfoy shook his head quickly. Once he realized that she was joking, he turned pink. "I, erm, I'll be outside your building at eleven?"

"I won't wake up until twelve, so you'll being waiting for a while." Kat grabbed a fistful of floo powder. A big part of her still felt like she was making a big mistake, but when Remus, who still went to the Shrieking Shack during the full moon, said to take a risk, it had to be worth a shot. "I'll see you then."

* * *

"She's-it's just _bizarre_ ," Draco told Hermione while they had tea at her flat during her day off from classes. "She doesn't like me, and I can tell she's forcing herself to spend time with me. But then she asked to go on a date, not long after I flipped out on her. It doesn't make sense."

Hermione took a sip of her tea while Draco supposed she was trying to think of what to say. At least he could count on her to be honest. "Kat's been rather _aimless_ since she was rejected from the Auror Academy. She's been drinking, using drugs… having 'fun,' she calls it. But as much fun as she claims it is, I think it's also wearing her out."

"She was rejected?" Draco always thought she was simply tired of all the fighting, that she was the one who turned the Auror Department down. He couldn't imagine why they would reject someone who defeated one of the most powerful wizards out there.

"She applied too soon after the War. She was just a little skittish," was all Hermione would say on the subject. "Anyway, I thinking you symbolize a way out. A chance to start over. Part of her must find that appealing while another part of her wants to cling to what she currently has. I think she wants to test out what life would be like with you and compare it to her life now. So I would be very careful tomorrow, Draco."

Draco was about to ask more when the floo lit up with dark purple flames. Hermione swore, and before he knew it, she was shoving him in her coat closet. When he heard Katherine's voice, he strained his ears to hear them.

"At first the different color flames made me feel special," she said. "But now I think you're warning yourself of my arrival, Hermione."

"It's not just you," Hermione muttered. "Ron's red."

"For your passion?" Katherine joked. Draco figured Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I don't know if I want to work it out with Ron…" Hermione sighed, and Draco heard footsteps get closer to him before she closed the door all the way, most likely to make sure Katherine couldn't see him. "And I know that's not what you're here for."

There was a silence for a while. It wasn't awkward, however. Draco sensed that they were too close for that. Finally, Katherine spoke. "I feel like I'm being shoved into a relationship with Malfoy. It's frustrating because…"

"Because you like him?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"I don't know," Katherine said honestly. "I feel like I'm giving in, but, I also want to see— He's not the total arse who used to refer to me as a 'he' back at school. It still hurts though, Hermione. And sometimes I think it's sick that I have to spend the rest of my life with him. But at the same time…"

"Would it be easier if he apologized?" Hermine asked, probably for his sake. "I mean, Kat, you weren't always nice to him either. I know he started it. You-you have to let it go. Not for him… You don't want to wind up like Snape."

Katherine laughed, although Draco felt like it sounded forced. "And what? Spend the rest of my life picking on blonde kids? Just because I don't want to jump into bed with him doesn't mean I'm a bitter old piece of shite."

"That's not what I meant." Hermione sat down on her white leather sofa, and Draco heard Katherine do the same with a frustrated sigh. "I mean… You like him, at least enough to question your opinion of him. If you think you could be happy with him…"

"I don't know," Katherine whispered so low that Draco barely heard her. "But you shouldn't have told him about Lou. It felt like you were shoving him at me by telling him my secrets. It was manipulative and embarrassed me."

"I'm sorry. I love you, Kat. You're my sister. But I don't think you've really been happy since the War ended, and Sirius was freed." Hermione paused to let her words sink in. "I think you should sit down and talk to Draco about this."

Katherine grumbled something that Draco couldn't understand. "Maybe after our date. I asked him out the other day."

"You asked him out?" Hermione sounded so surprised that Draco almost believed this was the first time she heard it.

Katherine hummed in affirmation. Draco leaned against the door to make sure he could hear what she thought about it. "I don't know if it was a good idea. I have to meet with Dudley the day after, and I'm already nervous about that."

Hermione was silent for a while as Draco racked his brain to try to remember who Dudley was. The Muggle's name was Lou. When Hermione started speaking again, his blood ran cold. "Ron says you know who shot Draco."

"Ron _assumed_ ," Katherine said stiffly. "And I didn't know you were talking to him again."

"We're trying. I don't know if it's worth it, but I at least want our friendship back. What I don't know is if I want us to be together." Hermione clucked in disapproval. "And don't change the subject, Kat."

"I thought I knew." He couldn't tell if she was lying or not. At the hospital, she claimed to know, but he was so uninvolved in her life that he wasn't sure if she could have been mistaken. "But I talked to Dudley on the phone and talked to the old lady who lives next door to me. The description she gave wasn't familiar to me."

"Uhuh." Hermione sounded like she wasn't sure if she believed Katherine either. "Just don't too anything stupid."

"On my date?" Katherine teased. When Hermione didn't laugh, she sighed. "I won't. Will you come over and help me pick something to wear? Ginny refused."

"Well, only because I'm your second choice." Hermione laughed lightly, but Draco supposed she wanted to let him escape. "And I'll tell you about my date."

"Your date?! Hermione you went on a date and didn't tell me?! Who was it? I have to give him my Treat Hermione Right Speech!"

"Oh joy," Hermione drawled. They were gone through the floo before Draco could hear who she went out with.

* * *

Kat spotted Malfoy sitting on a bench outside her window just after noon. He had flowers in one hand and the _Daily Prophet_ in the other. This was a mistake. A stupid mistake! No. It wasn't a mistake. Oh Merlin. She couldn't keep jumping back and forth like this! It was just one date… If it went poorly, they could just be friends. Roommates like Neville and that girl from school named Hannah.

Groaning, Kat pointed her wand in the direction of her bathroom to start up the bathtub. She just had to get today over with.

* * *

He knew he was early, but Draco was too worried about being late to care. Hopefully Katherine wouldn't think he was desperate.

The bench was cold, but there were so many Muggles out that Draco didn't want to cast a heating charm. He simply pretended to read the paper and agonized about what he was going to say. There was no way he was going to admit to being at Hermione's yesterday.

 _Be careful_. That was the only advice Hermione had for him and was rather hard to follow since he literally knew exactly how Katherine felt about him. He just had to get the awkward first date over with, and then they could talk seriously with each other.

* * *

Kat rushed to get ready since Malfoy was literally waiting for her out in the cold. That meant no makeup and glasses instead of contacts. She didn't even bother to with her hair.

"Malfoy!" She ran across the street and waved to him, giving the finger to whoever was beeping at her for not using the crosswalk. "I'm driving! The red car's mine!"

"Car?" Malfoy had to know what a car was. Maybe not, judging by the blank look on his face.

Fumbling for her keys, Kat pointed to the flashy red car a few feet away. "Don't worry. I've only crashed it once because the dick hole who cut in front of me was going too slow."

For some reason, that didn't reassure Malfoy too much, but she had to give him credit. He got in a few seconds after she did. Kat chuckled to herself. He was going to regret it.

Since Malfoy didn't know what a car was, she drove the speed limit for a while. "We're going to the pet store first. The shit face who was watching my goldfish while you were in the hospital never cleaned the tank and hardly fed her. Rest in peace Tuna."

"T-Tuna?" Malfoy forced himself to say. Kat couldn't help but smile when she saw how tightly he was gripping the seat. She probably should explain seatbelts to him…

"My fish." Kat sped up a little and had to swallow a laugh when Malfoy tensed. "I think I'll name my new one Salmon."

"Can people die in these things?" Malfoy asked nervously.

Kat shook her head as she sped up to make the light before it turned red. "No," she lied, although she was unable to keep a straight face. "Don't worry about it. The shopping center's right down the road."

* * *

Although Katherine claimed to want a fish, he could tell she wanted the little black and white kitten in the window display at pet shop. She made faces at it and cooed as if it were a baby.

"I'm sure it wouldn't mind being called Salmon." Draco put a finger against the glass, smiling when the kitten tried to swat at it.

"My building doesn't allow cats or dogs," Katherine said sadly. "I don't want it. After Hedwig… I have a soft spot for black and white animals."

"Why not?" Draco frowned as she started dragging him towards the fish. It was a tiny kitten, not a blast ended shrewt!

Katherine shrugged. "Cats scratch. They spray. The landlord owns the building, so they'd have to pay for any damage."

"So they can just charm it back… Oh." Draco blushed when she started laughing at him. Well it wasn't like he had ever spent any time with Muggles! He was too used magic to be able to picture life without it.

"Did you know I didn't know about…" She paused, not wanting to say 'magic' in a Muggle area. "Our world until Hagrid came and gave me my Hogwarts letter on my birthday? It was one of the best days of my life."

"Didn't your aunt and uncle talk to you about it?" Draco asked, but she didn't say anything. In fact, he couldn't remember her ever telling him anything about her childhood. Before he could decide to press the matter, she changed the subject.

"Over here!" Katherine grinned as she waved him over to the fish tanks. "I bet you I can make you blush. And if I do, I get to order your food tonight. If not, we can go to a wizarding restaurant of your choice."

"With fish?" Draco said flatly.

"Yes." Katherine blushed a little herself and held out her hand. "Deal?"

Reluctantly, Draco took her hand. "Deal."

* * *

Kat didn't know what she was doing, but she thought it was cute when Malfoy blushed about being stupid. She would never in a million years admit it out loud though. Instead, she gestured to a saleswoman to come over and help them out.

"Two kissing fish, please." Out of the corner or her eye, she saw Malfoy look suspicious. She pointed to the two in the back of the tank who were actually kissing each other. "I want those two."

"Alright." The saleswoman grabbed a net and a plastic bag. "Make sure they aren't in the car too long. It's freezing out."

Kat nodded and then turned around to look at the large tanks behind them. "I think Katherine and Draco will need a bigger tank then the one I have at home." She smiled evilly when Malfoy tensed behind her. "And a little hut so they can kiss in privacy."

"Did you know that's actually their way of fighting?" the sales woman asked as she put them in a plastic bag filled with water. "They can kiss other fish so much that they die from the stress."

Kat turned around to peer at the kissing fish. "Talk about liking it rough. Draco better not kiss Katherine to death. I'd be very upset."

"Oh my God." Malfoy was almost watermelon pink, and Kat had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from bursting out laughing.

* * *

"I think we have to stop at Gringotts." Draco wanted to kick himself when he saw Katherine paying for the fish and a tank, among other things. He brought enough money to go on a small vacation but forgot that Muggles didn't use galleons. They were so stupid that they used paper to pay for things. What if it ripped?

Katherine was driving the car as if it was the magically protected Knight Bus again, and although her eyes were on the road, he could tell that his words excited her. "What's this? Draco Malfoy doesn't have any money? And the peasant Katherine Potter is going to have to buy him dinner?"

"I called you a peasant once, Katherine," Draco grumbled. The thought of her paying for their first date made him beyond uncomfortable. "And this isn't funny. Pull this contraption over so we can apparate. I'm sure it wouldn't take long to switch out the money."

"Oh." Katherine slumped her shoulders, feigning weakness and disappointment. "It's just… It's nearly three, and I haven't eaten yet today. I haven't eaten since that bacon sandwich at four yesterday…"

Draco scowled. She should have been in Slytherin. In all the time he had known her as his mate, he had barely seen Katherine more than nibble on her food. At the hospital, she and Black argued about it at supper sometimes. "Fine. But I'm paying you back right after we eat."

Instantly, Katherine came back to life. "Not to worry, Malfoy. Unlike you, I have money."

Draco hung his head. At least those stupid fish were in the back so he didn't have to look at them. "I hate you."

* * *

"You aren't lactose intolerant, right?" Kat asked. Malfoy was still sulking about not having money to pay for anything, and she was loving every minute of it. Wait until Ron heard this. "Because if you are, there can't be a second date."

"No," Malfoy said slowly. They were sitting in a pizza place, but they weren't ordering pizza. Since he passed the test, she supposed they could next time. "I would have taken us to a much better place than this."

"Sorry Malfoy. No fancy French food tonight." She snickered when his eyes widened. That must have been exactly what he had been planning. "I like the flowers by the way."

Malfoy blinked, realizing he had left them in the car and had forgotten to offer them to her. "Damn it…"

"Not to worry Malfoy." She smiled as the waitress started heading their way. "Plenty are nervous in the presence of celebrities."

"Severus was right about you." Malfoy hid behind the menu although he barely recognized anything on it. Who would eat onions cut into rings?

"Nah. I punch a reporter last year. Had to give him a settlement." Kat turned to the waitress. "We'll each have large chocolate milkshakes and loaded cheese fries."

"You punched a reporter?" Malfoy said in shock as the waitress left.

Kat shrugged. "I don't like being crowded. That one got too close, and I broke his nose. What about you? Do you get bothered after the War?"

Malfoy shook his head. "We were spit on a few times in Diagon Alley the first few weeks. But now we just get dirty looks."

"Gross." Kat shuddered in revulsion. "I would've broke more than their noses."

"I'd rather not spend the rest of my life in prison because some idiot spit on me." When Kat gave him a confused look, he sighed. "Father and I are still on probation. Father has to have a permanent tracker on him too."

Kat frowned. Ginny was right. Lucius deserved it. But she couldn't help but remember Malfoy saying he was a kid at the time, just like her. "Next time someone spits on you, I'll break their nose for you."

"Thanks," Malfoy drawled just as the food arrived. He looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head when he saw the portion size. "What the…?"

"Cheese, bacon, and sour cream on fries," Kat said proudly before licking some of the whipped cream off her milkshake. He probably wasn't used any fried food, let alone this much. "Prepare for the worst stomach ache of your life."

Malfoy lifted up a fry and watched the cheese slowly drip off it. "I feel like I should be afraid."

Kat bit her lip to hide her smile. "Yes," she informed him as seriously as she could. "You should be."

* * *

"I feel like the life has been drained out of me," Draco complained once they arrived back at her building.

Katherine giggled. "I didn't expect you to force yourself to finish it!"

"Well I thought I had to since you managed!" Draco groaned at the thought of apparating home. "It's bad enough I couldn't pay for it."

"You're still on about that?" Katherine opened her door to get out, and Draco followed suit, hoping the fresh air would do him some good. She opened the back door to get the fish. The little plastic bag had several charms on it, so they would be fine while they ate. "Money isn't everything, Malfoy."

"When are you going to start calling me by my first name?" Draco asked, searching her face for offense or stubbornness.

But there was none. Awkwardly, she repeated, "Money isn't everything, _Draco_."

Before Draco could stop himself, he closed the gap between them and kissed her. She started in surprise, and he grabbed her hands so she wouldn't drop the fish. The kiss was breathless and fast, and although it wasn't that long, Draco found himself gasping for air when he finally pulled away.

Maybe it the lack of light, but he could've sworn Katherine's eyes were a darker shade of green. She took a minute to collect herself before saying, "I could take the wards down in my flat."

As tempting as it was, Draco forced himself to smirk. "Nice try."

"What?" Katherine asked dumbly.

"Nice try." He kissed her on the cheek and apparated home before she could figure it out.

 **Special thanks to Gemmstone and gr8rockstarrox for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

 **Was I the only one who wanted Draco to get that kitten?**

 **What will definitely be in the next chapter: Dudley and Kat talking, some time at Grimmauld, and Kat getting into trouble! Draco won't like the sound of that…**

 **I would like to update every week, but with school, I write when I can, so I can't always be sure of when I post. If you're a guest, check in the middle of the week or Sunday.**


	5. Gone

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 5 Gone

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" Kat asked coolly before taking a sip of terrible coffee. They were at the same diner she had met Dudley in a little over a month ago. She had been avoiding him for weeks and supposed he was doing the same to her.

Dudley sighed as the waitress brought them each a slice of apple pie. "I-I was going to pay you back. My luck was out… But-but I knew it was going to come back. It always does."

Kat stabbed her pie with her fork and as she took a bite, was glad to note that it wasn't terrible like the coffee. "I was under the impression that the therapist I set you up with wasn't wasting her time."

"She isn't," Dudley insisted. "But in September, I won a—"

"My friend was in my flat that day!" Kat yelled so loudly that the other patrons in the diner quieted down. She lowered her voice and added, "He nearly died."

"I didn't know," Dudley tried, but Kat was sick of hearing it.

"No. You didn't care," she hissed. She leaned closer to him so he could hear her. "You aren't always going to have me to back you up. One day, you'll bleed me dry just like you did your own mother!"

Dudley sneered at her. "I don't need your pity."

"Clearly you do!" she snapped. "If I'm not willing to give you something, you just take it! Well I'm not the servant under the stairs anymore! I don't _have_ to clean up your mess!"

"You are such a hypocrite!" Dudley laughed bitterly. "When's the last time you went a night with drinking or smoking? Maybe you aren't 'out of control,' but you're just as miserable as me. If not more so."

His words felt like a slap in the face. She gave him a wounded look and could have sworn she saw a flicker of guilt in response. Trying to look angry instead of hurt, she jammed a fist into her pocket and threw a few bills on the table for the waitress before storming off.

* * *

Teddy frowned as he watched his dad jinx the doorknob to his other dad's bathroom. "Dad?" His dad jumped. "Daddy said that Kat's here and that you aren't 'llowed to prank."

"It's been four days since the moon!" Dad whined. "He's fine."

Teddy smiled shyly. Neither of his dads were willing to tell him why Daddy got sick during the full moon. They said they would tell him when he was older, but Kat said that Daddy was acting like a baby, and that Teddy should be patient since he was a big boy. Teddy didn't like being patient.

"Kat says we're to the movies!" Teddy said proudly as they headed down the stairs.

"Really?" Dad asked. "When?"

"Friday!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Friday?" Dad smiled. "Can I come?"

"No way!" Kat grinned when they finally made it to the foot of the stairs. "Teddy Bear is meeting my new boyfriend!"

"We cousins!" Teddy yelled happily.

" _We're_ cousins," Daddy corrected softly. He ruffled Teddy's hair and gestured to the kitchen. "Kreacher made Dad's favorite for lunch."

Teddy giggled when Dad pouted. Dad hated chicken salad, so Kreacher made it all the time.

"So what's this about a boyfriend, Kitty Kat?" Sirius asked as he pushed around his salad. Of course that stupid elf had to mix it with his least favorite dressing.

Kat snickered and took a bite of her food, chewing slowly so he would have to wait for her to answer. "I suppose I got a little ahead of myself. No one's really my boyfriend until Teddy approves. Right Teddy Bear?"

Teddy nodded. "He has to like Quidditch."

"He does." Kat smiled as Sirius started sulking. "But he's terrible at it. I think you'll have to give him a few lessons. I always beat him back at school."

Teddy dug into his food and said with his mouth full, "I help him."

" _I'll_ help him," Remus said absentmindedly. "What movie are you seeing?"

" _Monsters, Inc._!" Teddy answered excitedly.

"I think we need to have dinner with this _boyfriend_ ," Sirius spoke the word as if it were a swear, "before we let him take off with our two favorite people, Moony."

"I suppose we should make sure they don't only have popcorn and candy for supper." Remus chuckled when Kat narrowed her eyes. Now that she was expressing interest in Draco, she knew that he and Padfoot were going to sniff him out to make sure he was 'suitable.' She knew because she did the same thing to Hermione and Ginny, which is why Hermione refused to tell her who she was seeing.

"If you scare him, I'm siccing Narcissa Malfoy on you," Kat mumbled.

Teddy hunched over to whisper, thinking that Remus and Sirius wouldn't be able to hear him. "Daddy says you gonna marry Drake."

As Sirius started choking on his food, Kat pretended to consider. "We'll have to see what you think of Draco first, Teddy. I can't marry a loser now, can I?"

Teddy laughed while Remus rolled his eyes and thumped Sirius on the back. "Nope!"

* * *

Many wondered why Severus was trying to cure lycanthropy. Draco heard people say they thought it was a way to redeem himself after the War, especially to Remus Lupin, but he knew better. Research projects meant grants from the Ministry, and with grants, Severus wouldn't have to teach anymore. He had already discovered cures for a few strains of Dragon Pox, earning him enough prestige to have the medical field take a former Death Eater seriously.

"I thought the date went well." Draco ignored the _I don't care_ look Severus had on his face. "But mother wants me to give her an ultimatum in regards to the Muggle. She seems to think I am in a position to do that."

"Contrary to popular belief…" Severus adjusted the flame on his cauldron. "Potter is a very selfish creature, Draco. Threaten to tell Black about the Muggle. I'm sure he still believes in the fairy tale that her date with you was her first."

Draco almost laughed. "That will earn me a few hexes…" He hesitated, not sure if he could continue. Severus knew when and how to keep secrets, however, so he took the risk. "Hermione told me… That the Muggle split her lip open once. And that their fights often turn physical."

Severus tensed, and for a split second, Draco thought he actually cared about Katherine. "She won't leave him, Draco."

"What? Why?" His voice became a little high, and he blushed.

"Because that is the way Potter is. That is the way she was raised." Severus had such a cold indifference about him that Draco wanted to knock his cauldron over instead of waiting for him to continue. "In your fifth year, I was given the impossible task of teaching her Occlumency. To no one's surprise, she was terrible at it. Before Lupin and then Black, the only father figure she had beat her and starved her. I don't believe she sees her relationship with the Muggle as depraved as you see it."

Draco stared in disbelief. "Wait. You knew about-about whatever the bloody hell happened to her and let her go back there after fifth year?"

"That was where she had to be," Severus said simply, as if it was nothing. "A word of advice, Draco. The more you push her away from the Muggle, the closer she will be with him."

"That is where she had to be?" Draco repeated. "How can you say that?"

But Severus had shut down. He didn't realize that the potions master was talking about himself and his own mother more than he was talking about Katherine and Draco. "Get rid of the Muggle somehow. Potter doesn't have the mental strength to do it herself."

* * *

Stopping by Grimmauld made Kat feel a lot better after her failed meeting with Dudley. Her cousin wasn't talking to her but teaching Teddy how to fly a toy broom and taunting Sirius took the sting away. Remus sensed something was off, naturally, but he was nice enough not to say anything. Maybe because he thought being with 'Drake,' as Teddy mispronounced, would fix everything.

Kat wasn't so sure, but she was looking forward to Friday. She couldn't wait to see Draco's reaction to seeing a movie for the first time. She'd have to do something he liked next, she supposed.

The next day, Kat was scarfing down breakfast when Aunt Petunia called. Like any sane person would do, she didn't answer. Looking back, she should have answered it and hung up because it went to voicemail. Looks like she upset Dudley enough to actually get Petunia worked up. The woman rarely showed any emotion since Vernon died.

 _Beep. "Katherine! Are you really so ungrateful that you can't help out your cousin? We fed and clothed you for sixteen years, and this is how you repay us? I know how much money that Potter left you. What is a fortune to us is barely a penny to you! Dudley needed you to get him out of trouble, and you treat him like dirt beneath your shoe. Those men are threatening him! You said they hurt one of your_ _ **abnormal**_ _friends. Get them put away! It's the least you can do."_

No matter how old she was, Aunt Petunia could always make her feel like shit. The rest of the morning, Kat tried to go about her business as usual. Soon, she realized she had nothing to do but pace and feel sorry for herself. This was all Lenny and Travis's fault. If they hadn't shot Draco, she wouldn't have been as angry with Dudley. They had to pay.

Before she could stop herself and try to calm down, Kat found herself running off to her car and speeding towards the dump they called a flat. They almost killed Draco. They were the reason he started wheezing if he walked or stood for too long.

Their flat was empty. With a quick _Alohomora,_ she was in.

Telling Ron would only get her into trouble, so Kat decided to hit them where it hurt and hope they were too stupid to figure out it was her. She pointed her wand in the air and cried, " _Accio Money!_ "

A few wads flew her way, and she didn't hesitate to throw them out the window. Next, she found the drugs and stomped on the pills, flushed the weed. Finally, she settled on pure vandalism.

" _Reducto!_ " The tele was busted.

" _Incedio! Aguamenti!_ " The floor ruined.

Breathing heavily, Kat pocketed her wand and took out a permanent marker from her pocket. She wrote obscenities on the wall and started drawing an extremely inappropriate picture when Travis arrived.

"What the fuck?!" he screamed. The prostitute who was with him yelped at the scene and ran away as fast as she could in her heels.

Kat dropped the marker as Travis started stomping over to her. He was the bigger of the two, meaning she couldn't beat him in a fist fight. By the time she thought of apparating, his hands were around her throat.

Without thinking, she reached in her pocket for her wand and gasped out, " _Stupefy!_ "

* * *

Draco was heading to a pub with Hermione when she got Katherine's Patronus. She had just finished with her classes, and Draco was asking her about law school, wondering if he should enroll or continue his apprenticeship with Father.

The silvery stag stamped its feet nervously. _"Hermione?"_ Katherine's voice echoed out. _"Are you alone? If not… Please go to the loo or something."_

Hermione frowned, most likely unsure if she should take this privately or not. Because Kat had recorded the message, it didn't give her much time to decide.

 _"Ron arrested me! I thought he'd do me a favor and modify the guy's memory for me, and he fucking arrested me! I-I need you to bail me out! I'll pay you back as soon as I'm released from the Weasley and Longbottom tag team. And please don't tell Draco. I'm a little hurt, and I don't want him to go harpy on me."_

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but as soon as Katherine said she was hurt, Draco panicked and apparated to the Ministry.

* * *

Kat was so relieved when someone asked Neville to sign the paperwork so she could be bailed out. There was only so much of Ron's good cop and Neville's bad cop that she could take. If she wasn't in deep shit, she would laugh and give them the hint to switch roles.

"Katherine?!" Great. That certainly wasn't Hermione. "Oh Merlin! What happened to your neck?!"

Kat cleared her throat and wouldn't meet Draco's eye. "Erhm. My scarf was too tight."

Ron snorted. "Are scarves shaped like meaty fingers the new Muggle fashion craze?"

"I bruise easy," Kat muttered as she sunk into her seat. No wait. Draco paid her bail. She didn't have to stay. As fast as she could, she shot up. "Okay. Let's go." She grabbed Draco's sleeve. "I'll even have awkward dinner with your uptight parents again."

Unsurprisingly, Draco clenched his fists and refused to budge. "I'm taking you to the hospital. Unlike these idiots, who arrested you instead."

"She used magic on a Muggle, Malfoy." Ron opened his file, and Kat closed her eyes when he took out Travis's picture. "Recognize him?"

Although she didn't think it was possible, Draco tensed even more. "That's one of the men who shot me. The smaller one had the-the weapon."

Kat almost groaned when Ron took out another picture. He held up an old mugshot of Lenny. "You mean his older brother?"

"Yes, that's him." Draco started shaking, and Kat hung her head guilty. Her grip only tightened on his sleeve. "What happened? Did he attack her?"

Ron nodded, satisfied. He got up, probably to arrest the two criminal brothers. "You're free to go, Kat. She didn't seem hurt, Malfoy. But you can drag her to St. Mungo's if you want."

"Didn't seem hurt?" Draco snarled. "She was choked! If the healers find anything remotely wrong with her, Weasel, your head along with Longbottom's is going to be mounted to the wall!"

Ron shrugged. "We were too busy arguing with her. And do yourself a favor, Malfoy. Don't transform. You're surrounded by people just itching to use force on a Death Eater."

As he left, Kat covered her mouth to muffle a scream. She shouldn't be mad at Draco. She knew that… "Thanks," she snapped before she could stop herself. "Now I have to move and never see my Muggle friends again. People depend on me to babysit, you know."

Draco blinked at her harsh tone. For a moment, he looked confused. "Are you angry with me for identifying my would-be murders?"

Kat scoffed. "Of course not! Why would I ever be mad at Prince Draco? The perfect boyfriend who's willing to lower himself to watch a movie with my godson!"

"I don't understand." He was still confused, but now sounded like he was trying to keep his own temper in check.

Kat shook her head and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just having a shitty day. A shitty week."

Draco summoned a tissue from the interrogation table. "We'll go to the hospital. And then I'll take you to a guest bedroom in the Manor. No one will know you're there, and we can talk about it after you've had some rest."

Kat pushed him away. "I've been choked before, Draco. I'm fine. Just-just let me pack my things. I'll talk to you tomorrow. If you don't leave me alone, I'll say something I'll regret."

Draco stared dumbly as she ran off.

* * *

Father didn't believe him, but since Draco was going mad with worry, he apparated with him to try to remove the wards from Kat's building. Two days went by, and no one had heard a word from her. Not even Black or Lupin. She even barred off her floo.

"She probably has a lot of things to pack, Draco." Father put a hand on the doorknob to the flat and yanked his hand away, hissing in pain after the magic burned him. "This will take hours to remove. _If_ we can at all."

"She was hurt," Draco pressed. "And what if she's with that Muggle?"

"We can always kill the Muggle," Father murmured as he inspected the door. He almost sounded hopeful. "Then there will be no threats to your mate."

Draco almost smiled. "You're just sore because Mother saw him in his knickers."

Father shook his head. "No. I—Oomphf"

Draco turned away from the door to see Father lying on the ground. "What the…?"

Before he could turn around, something cold and metal hit his head. Everything went black.

* * *

Kat knew she should pack her things like she said, but she was feeling so sorry for herself that all she could do was drink, have sex with Lou, and smoke weed until she fell asleep. She didn't want to dump everything and start her life over, but Draco yanked the rest of her old life away from her when he identified Lenny and Travis. It was wrong to resent him for it, but she didn't care.

Luckily, Lou was working when Mrs. Malfoy showed up. She imagined she wouldn't have been as civil as last time.

She was banging on the door, and Kat was so hungover that it took her a minute to realize the woman was frantic. "Where is my son?! I know you know where he is! Just like you know who tried to kill him!" Mrs. Malfoy was pounding on the door as Kat struggled to get off the sofa. "What? Are you going to do nothing again?! Open this damn door Katherine!"

Ignoring the pounding in her head, Kat opened the door and stared with half open eyes. "What are you talking about Mrs.—?"

Mrs. Malfoy slapped her in the face before she could finish. "He was trying to figure out if _you_ were alright! And Lucius woke up in front of your apartment with a cut on his head. That was hours ago, and your stupid friends in the Auror Department can't find him!"

"What?" Rubbing at her eyes, Kat summoned a sobriety potion and downed it. Thank Merlin it was mint flavored. "I told Draco I would talk to him when—"

"When you stopped blaming him for something he can't control?" Mrs. Malfoy was near hysterical, but Kat could tell she didn't care. "He's falling in love with you, and you don't even have the decency to let him in your home!'

"Okay, okay." Kat held up her hands in surrender. "Did Lucius see anything? Never mind. I need to talk to Ron."

"My son is gone," Narcissa said through her tears. "He's gone, and you don't even care!"

"I care!" Kat grabbed her nearest cloak and hastily put it on. "And I know exactly where he is."

 **Poor Draco! If you want to know who took him, there's a clue in chapter 3! Thanks gr8rockstarrox, Guest, and justaislinn for reviewing!**


	6. Fight to the Death

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 6 Fight to the Death

Lucius was tempted to stun the aurors interrogating the Muggle and start threatening him. He was Katherine's cousin, the only one they could get a hold of. Narcissa was retrieving his son's mate, but that was taking too long for his liking. For all they knew, Draco was so badly hurt that he couldn't apparate. It was only a matter of time before… No, he couldn't bring himself to think it, not yet.

"Dudley knows." Granger was the only one who would lower herself by sitting next to him. _How ironic,_ Lucius thought dryly. "But he's angry at Kat. And he doesn't know anything about magic. So he doesn't trust Ron and Neville when they try to explain things to him."

Lucius clenched his fists. "So he knows where Draco is?"

Granger hesitated but eventually nodded. "It wasn't Kat's friend Lou. Ron said he was arrested this morning and was bailed out an hour ago. So I don't know. The only other friends Kat has in the Muggle world are prostitutes. She babysits for them when they're in jail for the day. They wouldn't take Draco."

"And why would the cousin know?" Lucius was having a hard time keeping his temper under control. Draco was his only child, and Magic thought he belonged with someone like Katherine Potter. Ever since this all started, Lucius, for the first time in his life, wished they weren't Veelas. Then, they could convince Draco to marry Pansy or one of the Greengrass sisters. Potter would be left to rot in her own misery.

Granger glanced at the door the filthy Muggle was behind. "The people that hurt Draco back in October loaned him money. It's no coincidence that Draco suddenly went missing after he turned them in. The only question is where he's been taken."

* * *

"We can't apparate," Katherine said as she hurried Narcissa into the contraption Draco described to her not long ago. "The area's too crowded, and I don't want to deal with any Muggles seeing us. A Muggle has him… Actually, Draco must still be knocked out if he hasn't apparated by now."

Wrinkling her nose in revulsion, Narcissa only sat in the bright red machine because she knew it would lead to Draco returning home safely. Afterwards, hopefully she could convince her son to merely have a close friendship with Katherine. "Where are we going?"

Katherine didn't speak until they started speeding down the street. "The people who shot Draco… It was more their father I was worried about. That's why I was angry. He and his wife pretty much run Muggle London. I didn't think they'd do anything to Draco though…"

"Because you only could see how it affected yourself," Narcissa said stiffly as Katherine blew through a sign that said "STOP." Another vehicle beeped at them, causing her to jump when she realized it almost hit them.

Katherine didn't even bat an eye. "Don't worry about it. If a cop comes, I'll put a Notice Me Not charm on the car."

"Draco did say you were a terrible driver," Narcissa mumbled. Thankfully, the girl was slowing down. She was worried that she was going to be sick and hold things up.

With a small chuckle, Katherine parked. She frowned at a rather large apartment building that looked abandoned. "I wonder if I should wait until he goes to the club. No… He might not since he knows I'm coming…"

"Katherine…" Narcissa felt a balloon of anxiety well up in her chest. Draco was here. She just knew it. "I wanted us to bring the aurors."

"I don't have time to argue with Ron." Katherine turned the vehicle off but then thought better of it and turned it back on. "Keep the car running. If I'm not back in half an hour, come in and stun everyone you see. They're Muggles. They won't expect it."

"But—" There was no way in Hell… Narcissa wanted to go in and tear apart every one of those blasted Muggles that had her baby. How could Katherine expect her to sit around and wait? She had done too much of that during the War.

"But they won't let me in with someone they don't recognize!" Katherine hissed impatiently. "Trust me. It's easier if I just go in. I'll give Dan some money, promise him some more, and tell him that Draco will recant his statement about his sons."

 _He most certainly will not!_ Narcissa wanted to shout, but she had already wasted too much time. Reluctantly, she nodded and let Katherine go.

As soon as Katherine started to cross the street, a young man zipped past her on a bicycle. He skidded to a halt and glared at her, pointing at the car. Katherine said a few harsh words in return to whatever he said. It took Narcissa a moment to realize they were talking about her.

Finally, the young man sped off. Katherine swore and started for the building, casting a Notice Me Not charm over her shoulder as she went.

When Katherine reached the door, another man ripped it open and pointed something at her back before leading her in. It couldn't be a gun. Draco told Narcissa that guns were small. This metal contraption looked somewhat similar to his description, but this was much longer. Perhaps this was some sort of metal device that Muggles beat each other with. She was too far away to see if Katherine was afraid of it.

Every second felt like a year, but Narcissa waited. She saw more young men in bikes. Sometimes they yelled at scantily clad women shivering in flimsy coats. Other times they just watched them menacingly. She watched vehicles pick up the women and come and go. The air was heavy and depressing, and Narcissa wanted to be as far away as possible.

Hopefully Katherine and Draco would be out soon.

* * *

Kat made up that her wand was a wood carving that her mother was in the middle of making before she died and said that she always kept it with her for sentimental reasons. She was never here often, only when Lou wanted her to pick something up, but the Stefano family's bodyguards always searched her and took it, saying it could be used to poke someone's eye out. They had to have taken Draco's, so she wondered what they thought about it.

"The bitch is finally here!" the bodyguard called out as he rammed the assault rifle into her back. He roughly shoved her up the stairs. "I'm bringing her up."

A sarcastic barb was on the tip of her tongue, but Kat forced herself to hold it in. She was reckless and had a temper, but that didn't make her stupid.

She was lead to Dan's office and tried not to look at Draco when she saw him handcuffed to a radiator. Thank Merlin it was broken. As the bodyguard backed away to wait outside, she whispered harshly, "Apparate, you idiot."

Draco's eyes widened, and he shook his head slowly. "K-Katherine…"

"Did you really think I bought that _fucking_ barely finished wood carving sob story?" Daniel Stefano rose from his seat behind his giant mahogany desk. He was huge, a giant wall of muscle that would make Uncle Vernon look like Colin Creevy, and his face reminded Kat of an angry tortoise. "Try to apparate Kat and see what happens. You'd think the great Girl-Who-Lived would be able to detect anti-apparition wards."

Kat didn't bother. No Muggle would have such information. Instead, she paled and took a step back before trying her best to stand firm. She couldn't make a run for it with Draco stuck to the radiator. "I-I'll pay you back."

Dan raised his eyebrows. "You'll pay me back if you have to fuck your way across London to do it. You owe me hundreds of thousands of pounds for what you did in my sons' flat. But first, this little shit you call a boyfriend is going to get them out of prison."

Kat sneered at him. "He can't do that all chained up, now can he?"

He moved fast for such a big man, Kat always thought. With a growl, he was across the room in a flash and twisting her arm. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco trying to yank himself free. "He's going to leave, and you're going to take his place by the window."

Draco continued to try to free himself. "I'm not leaving her, you ape!"

Dan snickered and started advancing towards Draco, so Kat figured she had to try to distract him. "Then how come you never said anything? How come Travis got confused that time back I apparated to Lou's and arrived two minutes after I called and said I was leaving my flat?"

Dan tensed, and Kat felt bitterness coming off him in waves. "My sons are Squibs. They know nothing. My parents told me to divorce my wife after our second son was proved a Squib. I refused, and they disowned me. In a way, I disowned them too and took my wife's name."

"Oh?" Kat continued to stall. If she could long enough, Narcissa would take the hint and bust in to save them. "What was your original last name?"

Crabbe. Goyle. Bulstrode. Hell, even Malfoy or Black wouldn't have surprised her. For some reason, she was floored when Dan smirked and said, "Perhaps you know my mum. My name used to be Daniel Umbridge."

* * *

Because he was just starting out as an auror, Ron wasn't used to fighting crime and solving mysteries without Kat and Hermione. He was used to Hermione doing the research, and the three of them doing the fighting and figuring things out together. Now, it was all up to himself and Neville… And their supervisor, Proudfoot.

"You do realize that withholding information is a crime, Dursley." Neville was trying to be tough, but Ron had a feeling that he wouldn't hurt a fly unless he absolutely had to. Proudfoot said that made him a good auror, actually.

Ron leaned over the table, looming over Dudley. "I can make sure you don't get into trouble, Dudley. Kat told me how good you were doing. You wouldn't want to ruin all that hard work, would you?"

Dudley narrowed his small eyes. "Kat's a liar. I don't know where her bloody boyfriend is. I can tell you where Louis Hughes is though."

Neville shook his head and folded his arms over his chest. "Not good enough, Dursley. We need to know where Daniel Stefano has him."

"Stefano?" Dudley snorted, not bothering to pretend not to know who they were talking about. Foolish move, Ron thought. "If Dan has him, you'll start getting pieces of him soon enough. Or, if Kat's realized the guy you're looking for is missing, she'll already be there. She can use her…" He hesitated. From what Ron knew, he figured the oaf was still reluctant to talk about magic. "Her freaky powers."

Ron frowned. They _were_ dealing Muggles. Malfoy should have apparated the second he became conscious. Before he could pull Neville aside to discuss this, the wards around the interrogation room fell, and Lucius Malfoy burst in.

"Where is my son?!" Malfoy demanded as he was being pulled out of the room. Ron and Neville glanced at each other and waved off the other aurors who were trying to drag him away. This could work. "I don't care how much money you want! I'll give your weight in gold if you tell me where he is."

Dudley blinked in surprised. He must not know what his weight in gold was worth, and Ron remembered when they were kids Kat describing how stupid her cousin was. Like he was proud of himself, he smiled and said, "One hundred thousand pounds."

Malfoy looked at Ron, probably not knowing how much that was and wanting to make sure he actually had that much money. Sighing, he did some quick math in his head. "It's about twenty thousand galleons."

"Done," Malfoy said without thinking twice.

* * *

"Umbrige?" Kat laughed awkwardly. "Well we can both agree that she's a bitch… Did you know—?"

"I don't give a flying fuck about my mother!" Dan barked. He turned away from Draco to face her. "What? You think that since I live in the Muggle world with my Muggle wife and Squib sons that I should be on your side?" He laughed. "Let me tell you something, Kat. I'd break your pretty little neck if it was even remotely in my way. Not all the good guys are tolerant of Muggles, and not all the bad guys are pureblood supremacists."

"Well you're in my way." Kat did her best to sound brave. "I didn't tell your dipshit sons to break into my flat. I turned fucking Voldemort into dust. You're lucky all I did was wreck a few weeks' worth of drugs and get them locked up for a few years. Kingsley would put them away for life if I pushed it."

Dan laughed and shook his head as if she were a misbehaving child. Before she could blink, he backhanded her and knocked her to the ground.

Kat's eyes widened, and she almost scrambled up. Draco grunting pain distracted her. He was starting to look like before, when he was trying not to transform. She could have sworn his hair even looked a little feathery. He must be too used to trying to hold in it to think about _not_ doing so. It could be their ticket out of here.

"So you gave up magic? Just like that?" Kat forced herself to laugh. "For two idiots for sons and a wife who never leaves the house? Damn. That's like trading a galleon for a chewed up piece of gum to the sidewalk."

He fell for it. Kat closed her eyes, bracing herself for the pain. Therefore, she didn't see that he hadn't given up magic as much as she thought. He still had his wand in his pocket, not in an underused safe like she expected. In no time, he took it out and said, _"Crucio."_

* * *

The second all the aurors started apparating in the street, Narcissa burst out of the vehicle while prostitutes fled and the extra aurors scrambled to modify their memories. She rushed over to her husband and pointed at the old building. "They're in there. It's only been twenty minutes. Katherine said—"

The sound of glass breaking seemed to stop time. Even the aurors who were about to storm the building stopped.

With a bird-like shriek, a creature that could only be Draco burst from the window of the top floor. He was covered in white feathers, with enormous wings for arms and monstrous claws for feet. The claws slammed a rather large Muggle to the ground and started shredding at his chest, trying to tear out his heart. Blood spattered everywhere.

"DRACO!" Katherine screamed from the window. Her head popped through the gaping hole that used to be the window and surrounding wall and looked almost comical. Right before her head disappeared to head back down, she yelled, "STOP IT!"

Narcissa grabbed Lucius's hand, knowing that Draco wasn't going to listen until he was sure the Muggle was dead.

Muggles were screaming and running around like mad while the aurors tried to control the utter chaos. They knew better than to try to stop Draco.

"He won't get in trouble," Lucius said faintly. Narcissa barely heard him through the screams.

Her eyes filled with tears as Draco slowly but surely started to calm down. "I-I should have been there for him."

Absolutely covered in blood, Draco swayed slightly and started to turn back to normal. Katherine had finally arrived and started sprinting for him across the street. She caught him just as he fainted.

"I think he'll be alright." Lucius almost smiled sadly when Katherine held him tightly and started sobbing. Sighing, he held Narcissa closely. "He's safe now."

* * *

At first, Draco didn't remember what happened. When he woke up and found himself in his bedroom with Katherine sound asleep on his chest, he sighed happily and wrapped his arm around her, drawing her closer to him. Then, unfortunately, reality set in.

"Oh my God," he said breathlessly, causing Katherine to awaken and shoot up like a snake ready to strike.

Her bright green eyes bounced around frantically until she thought to grab her glasses and shove them on her face. "Draco, I am _so_ sorry. Let me get your mum. She's talking to some lawyers to make sure nothing can happen to you and—"

"Are you alright?" Draco blushed when she frowned. He must say that all the time. "You were hit with the Cruciatus right in the head."

"I'm fine. It was only once, and he didn't hold it that long…" Katherine looked down and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry I ignored you. If I had just let you in—"

"Forget about it. I will." Draco squeezed her hand in return and added, "If you'll let me in now?"

Knowing he was talking about a lot more than her flat, Katherine swallowed and looked a little reluctant, but then looked ashamed of herself because of it. "I will."

* * *

Draco felt like a fool for being so nervous. His palms were sweaty, and he wasn't sure if he was overdressed for the theatre. He couldn't wear just anything to Grimmauld and was too embarrassed to ask Katherine what to wear. With a deep breath, Draco grabbed a bouquet of red roses and flooed to Number 13.

Katherine said that Black kept Grimmauld because he enjoyed tearing it to shreds and destroying everything dear to his mother while remodeling. Therapeutic, she said Lupin called it.

Draco only recalled visiting once and stopped going after his Great Aunt Walburga called him a halfbreed when he was four, but the house looked totally different from his fuzzy memory. Instead of dark and lifeless, it was warm, and the sound of a giggling child drifted into his ears before he could so much as step out of the fireplace.

"Look Teddy Bear! Draco brought Dad flowers!" Katherine exclaimed as a little boy laughed again while riding on her shoulders. She set him down and said, "You better go get him! He loves roses."

Draco narrowed his eyes as Edward ran off giggling. "Why?"

Katherine shrugged. "I like to mess with you." She blinked and did a double take. "Are you wearing dress robes?"

"Mother and Father always dress formally for the theatre." But his cheeks were already burning, and Draco was almost afraid to ask as glee filled her eyes. "They see plays all the time."

"Oh…" Katherine smiled brightly, and Draco noted to his humiliation that she was wearing Muggle jeans and a black t-shirt. "This date is already going better than the last."

* * *

Black watched his every move while they ate. Lupin seemed amused and every once and a while ran his thumb over Black's hand, the one with the knife in it, seemingly to soothe him. They sat next to each other, across from Draco and Katherine while Edward happily sat at the head of the table.

"Daddy says you knowed my gran," Edward informed him with a mouth full of potatoes.

"I said Draco's mother knew her," Lupin said softly. "I'm sure she has pictures of her as a child."

Lupin sounded hopeful while Edward looked merely curious, not fully understanding death. Draco wondered if the boy understood that Black wasn't biologically his parent. Probably not.

Nymphadora and her mother died in a fire during the War. A fire set by Bellatrix. Rumor had it that Lupin was taking a two week old Edward for a nightly stroll in his pram to allow Nymphadora to take a nap. He returned to find a house full of flames under a Dark Mark. Draco wasn't sure if he believed it though. Only an idiot would take an infant outside during the War. It hurt Mother that she didn't have the privilege of knowing exactly what happened, but Draco was afraid to ask Katherine, afraid that she would blame him again like she did for Dobby's death.

"She does," Draco mumbled. "Under her bed. And a picture of Nymphadora. Aunt Andromeda sent one the day she was born."

A thickness set in the air that made Draco want to kick himself. Lupin cleared his throat and looked at his plate. "I'm sure Teddy would like to see it one day."

"Yup!" Edward grinned, innocently oblivious. "Daddy said I comed out of Mummy's tummy. And she went to heaven two weeks later."

Draco forced himself to smile. The boy pronounced heaven as 'heb-been' and later sounded more like 'labor.' "Yes. I, erhm—"

"I have to use the toilet." Katherine's voice was thick, and she was ducking so her face was hidden behind her wild hair. He had a feeling that she was forcing herself not to run for Edward's sake.

"I'm sorry." If he had any idea where the bathroom was, Draco would have gone to find her. She probably ran as soon as she was out of Edward's sight.

"No… It's my fault." Lupin sighed tiredly. Black wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "All the pictures of her childhood were burned. I couldn't resist asking."

When Katherine returned, she acted like nothing happened and started teasing Black. "Hey, Teddy Bear, did you know Draco and I are going to give you a friend soon?"

"How soon?" Black snarled, causing Draco to involuntarily lean away from the table.

"I don't know…" Katherine shuddered and pushed her plate away. "I haven't been feeling well lately…"

"Sirius…" Lupin rolled his eyes when Black's face started to turn red with anger. He decided to ignore the other man and turned to Draco. "Kat's been telling Sirius she's pregnant since she was fifteen. And he's been falling for it every time for years."

"This is your second date!" Black shouted, making Edward laugh and clap his hands. Apparently he had seen this joke in action more than a few times…

"Oh Merlin…" Lupin sounded beyond exasperated while Draco wasn't sure if he should flee or not. "Katherine, one day, you're actually going to be expecting, and Sirius won't believe you. And you'll be put out that your announcement was ruined."

"Padfoot will always believe me," Katherine said happily while Black blushed and was so mortified that he tried to make himself small. She wiped her hands and threw down her napkin. "Enough of this. We need popcorn and mars bars, right Teddy Bear?"

"Sweet fish!" Edward yelled, copying Katherine and throwing his napkin, even though he wasn't using it in the first place.

Black gritted his teeth. "I have a few questions for _Draco_ first."

"Too bad! The show starts in ten minutes!" Katherine grabbed Draco's arm. "Although I'm sure you want to know why he's dressed like this. And it's because we're getting married at the court house! Sorry Padfoot! Teddy's my witness."

* * *

"Why do you have to sound so serious when you do that?" Draco asked while they waited in line to buy tickets.

Kat smiled. "Sirius's face is too funny. I can't help it. It's not my fault a forty two year old man can't detect sarcasm."

Teddy tugged on her arm. "Up!"

Kat picked him up and grinned, knowing that Draco probably forgot to trade galleons for pounds again. "Do you know which bill is which?"

"What are you talking about…?" Draco's face fell. "Damn it!"

Teddy giggled. "You owe a sickle to the swear jar!"

Kat bounced Teddy on her hip. "Sorry, Teddy Bear. Draco's too poor for that."

"Then he shouldn't swear!"

"Katherine!"

While Edward giggled and yelled at the screen, Katherine leaned into Draco, and he wrapped an arm around her waist. "The armrest has to be digging into your back."

Katherine shushed him. "You remind me of Randall."

Draco frowned at the chameleon like creature. He was a slimeball. "Thanks," he whispered. "You're Sulley."

"Oooh, forbidden love!" Katherine grinned when a mother behind them shushed her and then shoved a fist full of popcorn in her mouth. Draco had a feeling she thought the night was going perfectly. Between their talking and Edward's loudness, he had a feeling the other Muggles in the theatre were ready to have them thrown out.

* * *

Draco held his hand out as they walked away from the theatre. "Does Edward care if I'm the one apparating?"

"We aren't leaving." Katherine made a face at him like she thought he was out of his mind. "After the movies we go to the toy store."

Draco looked at his watch. From what he could gather, Edward was just under four. "It's getting late."

"Pssh." Katherine waved him off. Edward tried to mimic her but wound up spitting all over. "Kat and Teddy don't care about bedtime! We need a new movie and… an American football! Did you ever see one Teddy? You can't even really kick it!"

Edward's eyes popped out of his head in amazement. "No! Let's go!"

Katherine picked him up and grabbed Draco's hand and started dragging him to the nearest toy store. "Okay. But we can't go too fast. Draco has a boo-boo on his chest."

"Kiss it! Then it get better!"

Draco turned crimson at the mental image, making Katherine smile warmly and kiss his cheek before crossing the street. Maybe their second date wasn't such a disaster after all.

 **Next chapter is Lou vs Draco! In all seriousness, the last half of the next chapter is about domestic violence, so I'm sorry if it is upsetting for you.**

 **I almost ended this chapter after the scene where Draco woke up in bed with Kat, but I decided to add more in since I missed last week, and gr8rockstarrox requested the movie date with Teddy. :)**

 **Oh and the hint from Chapter 3 was when Lou said, "Forget about it, Kat. Their father sells a lot of coke at the club. Maybe you should control your cousin. Get an alarm. I don't fucking know."**

 **Oh and thanks to Guest, gr8rockstarrox, and Sakura Lisel for the reviews!**


	7. Letting Go

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 7 Letting Go

"What's French for fish and chips?" Katherine asked with a frown as she scanned the menu to the French restaurant Draco took her to for their third date.

"You can't read French?" Draco swore under his breath when her frown deepened at how surprised he sounded. She was going to think he was making fun of her.

Instead, Katherine laughed at his embarrassment as usual. "I'm joking. But no, I can't. Although some words look close to English."

"We should go." Draco snapped his menu shut and felt like an idiot. All of his friends and family spoke French, and he simply assumed that most people did too. Merlin, he was such a—

"I'm not as picky as I lead Sirius to believe." Katherine shut her own menu. "Just order for me. I'll eat it. But if I don't like it… Well I guess you'll ruin the evening."

"I can never tell if your joking or not," Draco muttered as he started scanning the menu again. What did Katherine like? Anything greasy, salty, and low on nutrition. Great.

Katherine's eyes widened, and she grabbed her menu again. "Do they have snails?! I don't know if I'll eat them, but I have to see them. And the frogs legs."

"Merlin, you're more uncultured than a Weasley." Okay. She was joking this time. Draco spotted an infuriating twinkle in her eyes. "I'm ordering you duck."

"Fair enough, since I almost killed you with those fries." Katherine glanced at an elderly couple holding hands a few tables away from them and smiled softly. "So… Today, Ron helped me fix up my wards. You can walk into the building now."

"Oh really?" Draco cleared his throat and tried to act like it was no big deal. "Perhaps I can stop by later."

"Perhaps," Katherine mimicked before hiding behind her menu like he was. The only difference is that he could see gleeful green eyes peeking out of it. He was sure his were a nervous grey.

* * *

They were kissing like mad. Kat was trying her best to be as close to him as possible and lead him backwards into her bedroom at the same time. For some reason, he wanted to stay put, and she didn't want to break away from him to say what she wanted. She didn't even want to stop kissing him to take breathless swallows of air.

"What are you doing?" he managed to gasp out between kisses. He smiled into her lips when she kissed him again.

Finally, she pulled away and smiled slowly. "My room."

"On the third date, Katherine?" Draco tried to laugh but moaned instead when she kissed his collar bone. "How scandalous."

"Why don't you call me Kat?" she asked as she tried to unbutton his shirt.

Draco grabbed her hands and laid them flat against his chest. "Because I like your full name. It's beautiful."

"How romantic." She halfheartedly tried to pull herself away. "Now let's go in my room."

"Not yet." Draco had a strange, reluctant firmness about him. "I'm not ready."

For a split second, Kat started to doubt herself, thinking that he thought she wasn't attractive or that she was dirty because she slept with a dozen men before him. But then she saw he was serious and almost said, _Really?_

"Can you sleep over?" Kat bit her lip. She did tell him that she was going to be more open with him… "I don't like to sleep alone. I have nightmares."

Draco blinked in surprise. Then, he put on a cocky smirk. "You won't take advantage of me while I'm sleeping, will you?"

Kat shook her head. "Hermione says I'm an extreme cuddler when I sleep, and it makes her uncomfortable. But she also said I snored in her ear, so she's probably a liar."

Draco pretended to be grossed out and wrinkled his nose in revulsion. "I guess I'll find out."

Kat kissed him again. "I will admit I'm a blanket hog though, so you'll need me to keep you warm."

* * *

Once she fell asleep, Draco actually wished Katherine snored. She cried out in her sleep a lot, so he made the mistake of touching her back to try to comfort her. As a reward, she rolled on top on him, and it felt like all her weight was on his chest. He wasn't sure whether to push her off or laugh.

When he managed to start falling asleep, she snored once, but so loud that he woke up with a start. He couldn't help but laugh that time. Her eyes opened for half a second, and she slowly sat her head up. Thinking that she was awake, Draco started to sit up to apologize, but she was out like a light and threw her head back down, causing her forehead to smack into his chin. Somehow, the pain didn't wake her up.

After that, Draco thought he could sleep through the morning. But long before noon, he heard arguing and forced his eyes open.

"It's none of your business who sleeps in my flat!" Katherine yelled.

"I told you I don't like it!" hollered a voice that Draco didn't recognize.

"Oh fucking well!"

There was a sound of breaking glass before the man continued his tirade. "Dan dies, and I've been calling you and calling you to find out what happened, and if you do answer, you fucking hang up on me! I thought something happened to you, you stupid bitch!"

That got Draco out of bed. This must be the Muggle. He started rushing out as Katherine yelled, "So you storm in here and start breaking my shit? Get out. I'm clearly busy."

He was into the living room just in time to see the Muggle shove Katherine so hard that she fell. She glared at the Muggle, and as she started to get up, he made to kick her. Draco lost it.

Before he knew it, he was across the room and punching the Muggle in the face until they both were on the ground. Katherine was screaming, but Draco didn't care. He didn't stop until he noticed that his fist was slick with blood.

"DRACO!" Katherine shoved him away and, to his horror, started fawning over the Muggle. "Baby? Can you get up? I'll drive you to the hospital."

The Muggle blinked, trying to stay conscious as she wiped some of the blood away so it wouldn't get into his eye. Draco felt like his heart stopped and jumped into his throat.

Katherine never looked at him like that. She cared about the Muggle more than him. That was why she didn't leave him when they started dating. As she helped the Muggle up, Draco apparated home.

* * *

Kat didn't expect Draco to be there when they got back from the hospital, but Lou did, she supposed, because he searched every room including the closets. She watched in silence, feeling lower than a slug. There was no excuse for this, but for some reason, she kept dragging out whatever it was she had with Lou. It wasn't fair to Draco. Hell, it wasn't even fair to her.

"It was because you pushed me, you know," Kat whispered so quietly she barely heard herself. "He didn't just start pounding on you out of the blue."

Lou stopped his search and stared at her like she was out of her mind. "I didn't push you. You fell."

Kat frowned. "No. I…" He pushed her. She knew it. Well, everything happened so fast… And Draco's Veela instincts drove him crazy. "I don't think…"

"Who are you going to believe?" Lou demanded. "Me? Or some idiot you've been fucking on the side?"

Kat rolled her eyes. "Don't act like I'm the only one you're sleeping with."

"Do you see them hanging around my flat?" Lou snapped. "Are they beating you so bad you need stitches?"

"Just go." Kat turned away from him. "I need to be alone."

"No. You need to stop acting like a piece of shit." Lou strode over to her and grabbed her by her shoulders, shaking her until she lifted her eyes to look at him. "I don't want you seeing him. I don't want you hanging around that bitch Hermione. And if your godfathers don't know about us, they obviously aren't important enough that you need to visit them so much."

Kat tried to shake herself out of his grasp, but his grip only tightened. She glared at him. It was too tempting to stomp on his foot. "Stop it."

"God." Lou threw her backwards, causing her to land on the couch. Kat got up and started backing towards the bathroom, preparing to lock herself in it. "You must not care about me at all. You surround yourself with people that don't believe in us. How can Hermione care about you and tell you that your boyfriend's scum?"

Kat threw her arms in the air, forgetting about hiding out in the bathroom. "Well maybe you shouldn't have punched me in the face for skipping out on yet another night of getting wasted!"

"You told her that?!" Lou advanced towards her and slammed her into the wall. "Why would you do that? Why would you tell her something that's between us?! I thought you loved me! You don't see me telling my friends about mistakes you make!"

"Mistakes?" Kat kneed him in the stomach to try to get him to back off. "You call that a mistake? What? Did you fist accidently collide with my mouth?"

Lou gripped her shoulders and threw her to the floor. "You called me a drunk. It's your fault!"

"It always is, isn't it?" Kat screamed. She got up, only to have him push her back down. She should run in the bathroom. She knew better than to keep pushing him like this. But she couldn't help it. He was pushing her too. "Is it my fault that you got arrested the other day too? For not paying child support? When were you going to tell me you have two kids?"

"That's none of your business!" Lou screamed. Veins were popping out of his neck, but Kat didn't care. It would be his business if it were the other way around.

"Well it's none of your business who I spend my time with!" Kat shot back. "Get the fuck out of my flat."

"I'll leave when I'm good and ready." Lou looked down on her, but this time let her get up. "When you learn to do what you're told."

Kat didn't care that he had stitches above his eye. He sounded too much like Uncle Vernon. She threw the first punch, right in the nose, and they fist fought until one of the neighbors called the police.

* * *

"Dragon! What happened?" Narcissa asked at lunch when she saw Draco putting his fist in a bowl of ice. Lucius frowned but said nothing.

Draco shook his head, and for a second, Narcissa thought he was going to cry. "He pushed her. She couldn't expect me to just sit there…"

"Oh Draco." Narcissa tried her best to sound surprised, but she thought things were going too good between her son and Katherine lately to be true. "Do you want me to—?"

"No." Draco looked away, and she could have sworn she saw his eyes glisten. "I don't want to see her for a while."

"She loves you, Draco. I can tell," Lucius surprised Narcissa by saying. He started eating and was acting like he was talking about something as simple as the weather. After a few bites of food, he started speaking again. "Just let her sort herself out."

Draco pressed his hand deeper into the ice. "I can't keep getting caught up in her mess."

"You don't have to, Draco. You have tell her how much she's hurting you." Narcissa brushed some hair out of his eyes. "In a few days. Tell her you can't do it anymore."

"I will," Draco mumbled. But they all knew it wasn't true. The Veela in him wouldn't let him leave her.

* * *

Sirius was reading Teddy a bedtime story when Remus heard a knock on the door. Only Kat would show up this late unless there was an emergency. Actually, he was still worried because Kat hardly visited anymore unless she wanted to see Teddy. The fact that she waited until she thought Teddy would be asleep unnerved him.

When he opened the door, his heart dropped to his feet. "Oh my God…"

Kat had a suitcase in her hands, and behind her, he could see her car parked out front. It was her appearance that made him speechless. Her face was bloated and red, even cut open in some places. One eye was swollen nearly shut, and the other was red. Before he could try to form words, she started rambling and fat tears started rolling out of her eyes.

"I-I thought I was better than-than, like, women on the telly," she sobbed. "Because-because I f-f-fought back and stuff. But-but I'm not. I'm worse because… Because I thought it was okay. That it was better. It's not. It's not, and I'm stupid and—"

"What happened?" Remus cried. "Was Draco…?"

Kat shook her head, only crying harder. "He-he tried to st-st-stop it."

"Come in." Remus tried to hurry her in but was afraid to touch her and hurt her further. "Come and… We'll get you cleaned up. And… We'll talk about it once you're comfortable."

* * *

Kat told them bits and pieces. Mostly what happened with Draco. But soon, she was crying so hard that they didn't want to press it further. Remus asked Kreacher to start her a hot bath, and afterwards, she fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. He wished he could do the same, but Sirius was ten times as upset as he was.

"I-I shouldn't have kicked her out." Sirius's voice shook as he paced, and he ran his hands through his long hair. "How could I do that?"

"You didn't kick her out, Padfoot," Remus said softly. "She was bringing random men into the house, and Teddy was only a baby."

Sirius sat on the bed and put his face in his hands. "I was so mean to her, Remus. What else could she do but leave?"

"You lost your temper," Remus admitted. "But she wasn't being safe, and we had an infant in the house. She couldn't even tell you more than a nickname of some of them."

"It doesn't matter." Sirius sat up and gestured weakly to the room next door where Kat was sleeping. "She's our goddaughter. And I just let her go. Didn't talk to her for nearly a month! Look at her, Remus!"

"I saw," Remus said firmly. "And we'll take care of it tomorrow."

"Like Malfoy did?" Sirius had to force himself to keep his voice down. "Because look how that turned out! She took _him_ to the hospital and brought _him_ back to her house to beat the crap out of her!"

Remus clenched his fists. "We're supposed keep her safe. We promised Lily and James—"

"Well we failed," Sirius yelled. "We failed since the day they died. We fucked up from day one. But not anymore! She's moving back in, and we're going to forget what happened. And everything will be perfect."

"Until she gets back together with him," Remus said bitterly.

"She's not going to—Remus!" Sirius was ignored, and Remus turned off the light. They both pretended to sleep and ended up staring at the ceiling all night.

* * *

Because misery loved company, Draco always went to Severus's apothecary when he wanted to sulk. Severus didn't care and ignored him half the time. Draco worked the register and dealt with customers. The few that showed up were happy, since Severus had poor customer service when he was in a good mood.

He didn't expect Lupin to show up and froze in horror at the sight of him. Lupin did the same, making Draco suspicious.

"Draco, ah, hello." Lupin wouldn't meet his eye. "I was looking for Severus, but obviously, he isn't here—"

"What is it Lupin?" Severus boomed from his laboratory behind the store. "Black get fleas again?"

"Never mind, Severus." Lupin started to back away and swore when the dour man emerged. "I-I just needed something. But I'll try Muggle remedies for now."

Severus raised his eyebrows. The only reason he had customers was because they were customers who had secrets that they didn't want out. Lupin must not want Draco to know his secret. "We're closing. So no other customers are coming in."

"I know." Lupin glanced around, just to make sure. "But, its private, Severus…"

"Oh? What did Katherine do know?" Severus sounded like he didn't care, but Draco felt his blood turn to ice. "It's not like I don't know her situation."

"Well, I didn't." Lupin gave him a strained smile. "And she didn't do anything, Severus."

"Very well." Severus gave up and already started heading back to his lab. "Good luck buying something for her elsewhere and not having it make papers."

"She was in a car accident," Lupin lied poorly. "Like last time."

Severus stopped and turned back around, never wanting to miss an opportunity to argue with Lupin, Draco supposed. "Was that what it was, last time?"

"Yes. Because Sirius bought her a new shiny deathtrap," Lupin ground out. "And I saw what was left of the original."

"You spoil the girl," Severus chided sarcastically.

Lupin gave him a sickly sweet smile. "Sorry, Severus. Sirius isn't here, so there will be no fights today."

"What the hell happened?" Draco yelled impatiently. He felt something happen yesterday but was too angry with Katherine to really focus on it. His eyes were bothering him, so he figured she was doing something with those Muggle things called contacts she raved about. Now not so much.

Lupin sighed and seemed to deflate as he did it. It was clear he hadn't slept a wink last night. "They fought. A neighbor called the police. She was in jail for a few hours before the domestic violence charges were dropped. Then she packed up her things and moved in with us."

"She was charged too?" Severus laughed darkly. "Oh this keeps getting better and better."

Draco was tempted to yell at his honorary uncle to shut up, but Lupin beat him to it. "So just give me the damn salves, Severus. I don't care how ridiculously overpriced it is this time. I just want her to feel better."

Severus rolled his eyes but went in the back to get what he was asking for. Draco stood in awkward silence with Lupin. Only when he realized that Severus was taking his sweet old time, did he decide to speak up. "How bad is it?"

"I don't know," Lupin said honestly. "She won't let anyone near her. But she won't pick up Teddy, which tells me she can't."

After returning, Severus mumbled a few complaints under his breath and snatched a scrap of parchment off the counter. He scribbled a few weights and coordinated them with dosages. "I'm not a member of the Potter Fan Cub, so I don't know how much she weighs, so there are some guidelines. That will be twenty five galleons."

Lupin gave him a tired smile but handed over the money. Draco could barely hear the sarcasm when he said softly, "A pleasure doing business with you as always, Severus."

Severus rewarded him with another eye roll and headed for his laboratory once more. Lupin started to leave, and for a moment, Draco felt rooted on the spot. As soon as he heard the bell from the door signaling that the other man was leaving, however, he ran away from the counter and chased after him.

"Wait!"

Lupin was just about to apparate and looked like he was hoping to leave before Draco caught him. His shoulders slumped, and he reluctantly turned around. "I don't think now it is a good time, Draco. She's humiliated."

"I need to see if she's alright." Draco winced when Lupin gave her a look that said, _What about what she needs?_ He knew it was selfish, but he didn't care. "If she was at the Manor instead, don't act like you wouldn't be pounding on the door."

Lupin fidgeted with the bag of salves but eventually gave in. "I'm not stopping Sirius from kicking you out."

"Thank you." Draco almost felt relieved. But then he remembered what he couldn't stop remembering. Yesterday, Katherine chose the Muggle over him. Hopefully now she changed her mind.

* * *

"SIRIUS! Stop it! I have to go!"

Lupin opened the front door to see Katherine and Black wrestling over her car keys. Black had them in his hands while she was trying to pry his fingers open to get them. Edward was nowhere to be seen, so Draco assumed he was either taking a nap or not at the house.

"There's no fucking way I'm letting you drive to his flat!" Black shouted, grunting when Katherine yanked at his hand.

"He said he's going to kill himself! I can't just stay here and ignore him!" Katherine screamed. She grabbed a key chain and started pulling on it as hard as she could, but Black wouldn't budge.

"You bloody well can ignore him! He's lying!"

"And if he's not?!"

Lupin put two fingers between his lips and whistled loudly, causing them both to freeze. Black jumped back when Katherine finally let go and momentarily seemed ashamed of himself but put the keys behind his back anyway. Lupin frowned, probably trying to think of a solution. After half a minute, he held out his hand. "Let me see your phone, Katherine." She didn't move. "I'll give it back, I promise."

Katherine thought about it but must have realized that Black wasn't going to give up the keys and handed over a small device that Draco assumed was her phone. He remembered it from the hospital and tried to focus on that instead of the fact that she had yet to acknowledge him.

Lupin sighed and pressed a few buttons on the device. Draco tried to keep the surprise off his face when he put it against his ear and started talking to it. "Hello? London police department? Yes… I'm afraid my daughter's ex-boyfriend is threatening to commit suicide. Hold on. Katherine? What is his address?"

Katherine's eyes widened… or Draco assumed that was what she was trying to do. Merlin, she looked terrible. "But—"

"But if he's serious, then he needs professional help that you yourself can't provide," Lupin said darkly. "If he's not, then perhaps this will teach him not to make such threats."

"I…" Katherine's face scrunched up as if she were going to cry but was forcing herself not to. "He's in the Pinewood Apartment complex, number 312."

Lupin repeated the address to the phone, thanked them, and then pressed a button before handing it back to Katherine. As if disappointed, he glared at both her and Black. "I hope Teddy is at the neighbor's house."

"The girl next door got a new hamster," Katherine muttered, not meeting his eye.

That didn't seem to appease Lupin, and he handed her a bag. "I told Severus you were in another car accident. However, it seems he knows more about what's been going on than I did."

"What are you talking about…?" Katherine tensed and slowly turned to Draco, as if seeing him for the first time. "What did you do?"

Draco wasn't sure if he should be thankful or embarrassed as Lupin edged out of the room and forced Black to go with him. After a few stutters, he managed to speak. "I-I-he's like a father to me."

Katherine tossed the bag Lupin gave her on the sofa and ran a hand through her hair before sitting down. "If I didn't want you to know, what makes you think I'd want _him_ to know?"

The bitterness was clear, but Draco wasn't sure if he should apologize or not. He stayed by the door, feeling a bit of the coldness from outside. He suddenly felt like he was trespassing and wished she would invite him to sit down and talk. "Why didn't you break up with him when you asked me on a date?"

Katherine snorted. "Oh? So now it's my fault?" He didn't take the bait and remained silent, but she still tried to push it. "I guess it is. Since I broke his nose and ripped his stitches out. And poor Draco got his feelings hurt."

Cold and blank. Malfoys were always supposed to be able to keep their composure. He could never stay calm around her though. It seemed like she either made him really happy or really angry. "Yeah, I'm hurt! I feel like you force yourself to be with me. Like I want to go Christmas shopping with you and Edward, and you want to drink yourself into an early grave with that filthy Muggle! I want to spend every moment with you—"

"Because you're a fucking Veela!"' Katherine snarled as she shot out of her seat. "If not, you'd be laughing over _The Daily Prophet_ with Pansy Parkinson right now! _Oh! Look at Potter! Not even a Muggle is happy around her! I mean I know she's ugly and all—_ "

"Stop it!" Draco screamed. "Why would you rather be miserable with him than happy with me?"

"Because he chooses to be with me! He loves me, and you _have_ to be with me!" Katherine yelled, breathing heavily as if exhausting herself.

Draco let out a loud, fake laugh. "He loves you? Really? Is that how Muggles show love? I mean, I know they're animals and all—"

"And you wanted them all dead," Katherine accused. "Like Hermione's parents. I don't know how she can even look at you. You always called her the Mudblood. And you made fun of me because no one loved me—"

"What?" Draco had no idea what she was talking about. If she wasn't so beat up, he could read her face better and perhaps understand.

Katherine smiled sarcastically. "First year. You would make jokes about how I never got any letters and how I didn't go home for Christmas. Did you ever think of why? Or were you so impressed with yourself for thinking of a clever joke that you had to say it immediately? They _hated_ me. From the second I was dumped on their doorstep before my parents' bodies were even cold."

At first, Draco didn't remember what she was talking about. That only made it ten times worse. He could barely remember something that still hurt her ten years later. There was nothing else he could say but a measly, "I'm sorry."

Katherine folded her arms over her chest but then winced and unfolded them. "Good for you."

His instincts were screaming at him to do whatever he could to make her feel better, but he forced himself to remain rooted on the spot. "Tell me. Tell me that you're happier with him than me. And I'll leave. Only see you when I have to so we don't die."

Katherine's lips became a thin line. For once, she must not be so willing to lie to him. Her Slytherin qualities popped up, and she slyly tried to change the subject. "Teddy's going to be home soon."

"Why then?" he asked. "Why are you trying to go back to him? We could have the perfect life together, and you want a life with someone I can bet anything will eventually kill you."

Katherine looked away, staring at Walburga Black's speck of a portrait. Her son magically shrunk it so that it was so small that it was barely seen and not at all heard. "I don't deserve it," she said so quietly that Draco had to take a few steps closer to properly hear her.

"Don't deserve it?" he repeated. "What? Us? Because I think we both do, considering how much work its taking for us to stay together at this point."

"Anything." Again, her voice was barely above a whisper.

"What are you talking about?" Draco started walk towards her but stopped when she turned away from him even more and seemed to being trying to shrink inward.

She sniffled and a few tears fell down her cheeks. "Tonks should be here. And Hermione's parents. And Fred. And everyone else. My parents."

"But not you?" Draco said in disbelief. She shook her head and hunched into herself more.

"Tonks would still be here. If I was there. I should have been there. When Remus went to go talk to Sirius, I should have been there to babysit Teddy. He's my godson." She choked back a sob. "But I was at Shell Cottage, and he took Teddy with him. If I had been there, I would have been awake with the Teddy and stopped the fire."

"Or you and Edward would have died in it." Draco had a hard time wrapping his head around this. So she blamed herself for every death in the War? Apparently because she continued.

"Fred and Colin Creevy and all those other people were at the Battle for me. Hermione's parents were a target because of me. My mum was only nineteen when she found out she was going to have me. Why would she keep me?" she sobbed.

"Because she loved you." Draco suddenly felt a sick, cold fear snaking its way around his heart. It sounded like she wanted to die.

"Well she shouldn't have!" Katherine's voice was rising with hysterics and resentment. "She should have taken a potion when I was just a little bundle of cells! Then I wouldn't be here."

 _I love you._ Draco wanted to say it but knew it wouldn't make anything better. "Well I'm glad she didn't. And I'm not the only one."

"Because I'm already here," Katherine stated flippantly, like it didn't matter.

"Do you really think the Dark Lord would have left your parents, or anyone else, be because you weren't around?" Draco waited until he saw her looking at him out of the corner of her eye. She probably said this to herself a thousand times but never believed it. "Hermione's parents were a target because she's a Muggleborn. He would have gotten to them eventually. And everyone you love would have fought whether you were there or not. And who knows. Maybe they wouldn't have won."

"They would have," Katherine insisted, as if she absolutely had to believe her words. She probably did, since all her self-loathing depended on it. "Probably a lot sooner too."

"You're wrong." Draco growled to himself when she didn't respond. "And even if you weren't, I don't care. Call me selfish. But I… I don't want anyone else to be my mate."

Katherine's lips quirked into a smile, like she thought he was joking. "Thanks. Means a lot."

"I'm glad you told me this." Draco wasn't entirely sure if he was lying or not. He wanted to know, but he wanted more than anything for her not to feel like this. "I thought you didn't want… us."

"I want to be with you," she admitted. "But I don't deserve it. And you wouldn't care about me—"

"The Veela bond does not create false feelings," Draco snapped, flinching at his own tone. He felt like it was obvious and that she was consciously making herself believe otherwise. "It's like a magical match maker. But we could be close friends, and I wouldn't get sick. What I feel for you is real, so I'm glad it exists."

"I'm tired." Katherine picked up the bag from Severus and gestured to the stairs. She still wouldn't meet his eye, but he sensed a new calmness between them. "Will you stay with me? Like the other day."

Draco wanted to say no, that they needed some time apart. He wanted to take a break and start all over again in a few days. But it was too late for that. "Alright. But if Black flips out on me in the morning—"

"I'll tell him I'm pregnant, and we'll let him freak out and embarrass himself again." Katherine grabbed his hand and started leading him up the stairs. "I like waking up to you sleeping next to me."

Draco squeezed her hand and followed. Hopefully everything would be better in the morning.

* * *

It took Dudley three days to spend all the money from that blond man, and he was tired. Tired of losing everything. Tired of feeling empty. Tired of missing his dad.

He quit seeing the therapist Katherine set him up with. She meant well and made him appointments with the best one she could find, but Dudley wanted to go where he was comfortable, even if it wasn't "the best."

Only Dudley knew what the real problem was. Or maybe not. It was obvious that the competing forces of guilt from his childhood and grief over losing his father were what was eating him up inside. He figured he'd deal with the grief first. It was easier.

And so Dudley found himself in a support group for people who have lost loved ones. Everyone sat in a circle, and he was half afraid that the cheap fold up chairs they sitting in would break under him. He felt stupid and was just about to get up and leave when the group counselor came in.

"Hullo." Her hair was in a messy bun, and she threw an overstuffed backpack to the floor. "Sorry I'm late. I got held up at uni. My name is Cho Chang. I'm starting my doctorate in clinical counseling. I started this group because… Because I know how it feels. The emptiness. I still miss my boyfriend every day, and I want to help others cope with the every day."

She was the most beautiful woman that Dudley had ever seen. Needless to say, he stayed put.

 **Phew! That was intense! But, it had to be done so Draco and Kat could move forward. The next chapter will be a lot calmer. :)**

 **gr8rockstarrox, thanks for reviewing! I might have given up if you hadn't started!**


	8. Love

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 8 Love

They slept for twelve hours. Draco was surprised he managed to, considering how Katherine slept the other night. However this time, instead being restless, she slept like a rock and clung to him instead of trying to crush him like before. The only reason he woke up the next morning was because Edward spotted him.

"You still here?" was the only warning Draco got before the little boy jumped into the middle of the bed. Katherine sighed contently but turned away from them. "Dad says you aren't 'llowed."

Draco blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes and was surprised to hear Katherine snoring softly beside him. They were just jumped on! "Yes… Well…"

"But Daddy wants to know if you want brekkie." Edward waited for him to answer while Draco's sluggish brain tried to recall who was 'Dad' and who was 'Daddy.' Black probably wouldn't offer him food…

"Erhm, let me…" Draco looked down at his rumbled clothes. "Let me call one of my house elves. I need to get dressed."

Edward frowned but started crawling off the bed. "Dad says you sleep in my bed instead tonight. So I can keep eyes on you."

"Wonderful," Draco muttered as Edward ran off to give him some privacy. He tried to wake up Katherine, but she didn't budge.

* * *

"We didn't know she felt like that," Lupin said before Black could interrogate him as soon as Draco entered the kitchen. Edward was chomping on toast, happily oblivious as he should be.

Draco shrugged, feeling extremely awkward. He should have just went home… Mother had to be worried. "I thought she just…" He glanced at Edward, not wanting to go into detail. "Didn't like me."

"Kat said she likes you almost as much as Gen Sow's chicken," Edward informed him with his mouth full.

"General Tso's chicken," Lupin corrected and smiled sadly. "That really means a lot, doesn't it, Teddy?"

Edward hummed in agreement and then laughed when Black pretended to try to steal his sausage from him. Reluctantly, Draco sat down and accepted a plate from Lupin. Katherine had to wake up eventually.

* * *

Draco was absolutely shocked that Katherine didn't wake up until supper time. Like a nervous new mother, he kept checking on her to see if she was still breathing. No one could sleep _that_ long.

But she did and shuffled to the bath as soon as she woke. When she emerged, it was clear that she finally put Severus's salves to use and almost looked back to normal. Her face was only slightly red and puffy as she drowsily walked over to Black and hugged him.

"I'm sorry too, Kitty Kat," Black said before kissing the top of her head.

"Sorry enough to let Draco sleep over again?" Katherine asked lightly as she snatched a chicken leg off Black's plate.

"At least use a napkin," Lupin said with exasperation.

"No!" Black yelled at the same time. "He wasn't even allowed to last night!"

"But you said Drake could sleep in my room!" Edward protested loudly while Draco couldn't help but shrink in his seat.

"Actually—" Draco tried.

"Can I sleep in your room too Teddy Bear?" Katherine asked while sitting next to Draco and helping herself to some pumpkin juice.

Edward pouted but obviously didn't want to hurt her feelings. "I guess."

* * *

And so, that night Draco found himself crammed in an only slightly magically enlarged toddler bed. Between Katherine's snoring and Edward's hair changing colors in his sleep, Draco couldn't wait for the sun to rise so he could escape. To make matters worse, Katherine wrapped her legs around his waist at around two in the morning. He wasn't sure how he was going to survive the next hundred years of this.

"I'll need to invest in a bigger bed," Draco told Pansy the following morning while nursing his third cup of coffee. They were in his kitchen, and she arrived to see if he had returned from his two day disappearance. "Although I think I could get one a mile wide, and she'd still manage to find me…"

Pansy smirked. "I'll make sure to tell your mother of your adventures next time she's frantically searching for you."

Draco rolled his eyes and mumbled, "I'm twenty one for Merlin's sake."

"My mother used to say that yours is so overprotective because there's only one of you." Pansy sipped her tea and put down her cup with an evil smile. "If only there was another of you to distract her."

Draco wasn't sure how to respond to that, since Pansy and most of their friends were only children too. Her mother let her be 'free to make her own mistakes,' as she put it. "Right… So did Theo propose yet?"

Pansy snorted. She had found an engagement ring in her boyfriend's sock drawer months ago, but he had yet to find the courage. "At this rate, you'll be married first. I suppose there's no rush. But now that I know that he wants to…"

"Unless he's planning on proposing to another woman and is trying to figure out how to kick you out," Draco teased, enjoying being on the other end for once. The two of them liked to torment him mercilessly. Pansy scowled in a way that reminded him that even the older Slytherins at school used to fear her. "Propose yourself then."

"I want that ring!" she hissed, making Draco laugh at her. "You should see it! Prettier than anything you would pick out."

"Ah yes, the impeccable Nott taste," Draco drawled so she would crack a smile.

"Better than the Malfoy Most-Expensive-is-Best style." Pansy stuck her nose in the air. "You'll need help picking out Potter's. I don't think she'd tolerate a ring the size of a bolder. Plus, she's bound to get it dirty."

"So what would you suggest?" Draco asked, doing his best to sound uninterested. He reached for a scone but mostly tore it up. "One of those plastic rings with a blood pop attached to it?"

Pansy shook her head. "Potter has no fashion sense. But you'll have to get her something up to the Malfoy standards. In other words, you're screwed."

"Thanks." At this point, Draco hadn't even thought of proposing. It was a distant fantasy. They hadn't even said, _I love you,_ yet. Yet. Suddenly, Theo didn't seem like such a coward.

* * *

"I can't believe I slept so much." Kat was at the mall with Ginny, looking for an outfit for the youngest Weasley to wear to the press conference after her first Holyhead Harpies game.

Ginny held up a pair of dangly purple earrings but put them back when Kat wrinkled her nose. "Well you _were_ in a car accident." The lie left a bitter taste in Kat's mouth, especially since Ginny believed it without a second thought. "You're coming to my game, right?"

Pushing away her guilty feelings, Kat forced herself to nod. "As long as Teddy and I get free nachos."

"Why are you not twice your size?" Ginny complained halfheartedly. "Oh yeah. Because you only eat with Teddy or when someone forces you to."

"I know Mrs. Weasley," Kat whined with a smile when Ginny glared at her. She held up a black and white floral blouse, but Ginny rejected it almost immediately with a wave of her hand. "I'll eat better when my metabolism goes to the toilet."

"I'm looking forward to it." Ginny strode over to the shoes. "Black heels or green?"

"Green," Kat said, almost automatically. "Then you can get the green trousers—"

"You mean the puke green pants?" Ginny laughed when Kat pouted. "I'm thinking I'll get a black skirt and a dark green shirt. And then black robes over it."

"So you want to look like a Slytherin?" Kat joked, but Ginny tensed.

"Maybe a yellow blouse then." Ginny paused to look back at the shirts but ultimately turned back to the shoes to save her decision for later.

More guilt piled onto the previous guilt. Kat tugged on her sleeve. "I'm sorry, Gin."

Ginny kept her eyes on the shoes. "You were on my side. Until _he_ came along."

"The ferret?" But Kat saw she was in no mood for jokes. "I wanted to give things a chance."

"You wouldn't have if it wasn't for the stupid Veela thing." Ginny picked up a display shoe but slammed it back in its place. "You would hate him just like me."

"I know," Kat said honestly. "But I'm happier now…"

Ginny didn't say anything. She took Fred's death hard, almost as badly as George. After Snape got off without a jail sentence, she didn't speak to Kat for nearly two years. Only after Kat explained the memories and how she couldn't bear to let Snape get the Kiss, did Ginny reluctantly agree to be her friend again. She saw it as a weakness in Kat, and because she promised not to tell Remus and Sirius, Kat let her.

* * *

The next day, Draco stopped by to visit Katherine and didn't expect Ginevra to be there. Hermione said they were still talked, but their friendship was strained. Ginevra glanced at him as he entered the living room but said nothing.

"Hey!" Katherine smiled brightly, but it didn't quiet reach her eyes. "Sorry. I didn't think you were coming. Ginny's first game's today, so the Lupin-Potter-Black family has to embarrass her!"

"Oh." Draco tried not to notice how rigid Ginevra's back became. She clearly didn't want him to ask if he could join them. "Are you free tomorrow then? I'm going on a business trip with Father for a few days on Monday."

"Just come over in the morning." Katherine put her face close to Ginevra's hand as she started painting yellow lines over the green polish. "If I'm not up, Teddy will be."

"Hermione wanted us to get brunch," Ginevra murmured. She was trying not to acknowledge his presence, which Draco tried to tell himself was better than her trying to pick a fight. "She said she wants to before her finals week."

 _Hermione would invite Draco._ He could tell that's what Katherine wanted to say, but she merely thinned her lips and kept her eyes on Ginevra's nails. "Oh. I forgot…"

Ginevra narrowed her eyes. It was getting harder and harder for her not to say anything. Draco almost didn't blame her when she whispered, "Bellatrix was his aunt. Tonks's aunt."

Katherine tensed and shook slightly but pushed her feelings back down. No wonder she blew up on him the other day. She dropped Ginevra's hand but started painting the other. "And my aunt put a cat flap on my door and kept me in solitary confinement. Ginny, please… Today's supposed to be fun."

"I almost died in the Chamber." Ginevra sighed. "But I'm sorry… Kat."

Draco almost laughed. She had to add Katherine's name to let him know she wasn't apologizing to him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Katherine."

She finally looked up and smiled, thankfully thinking that he understood. He didn't, however. Katherine was willing to stand up to anyone, including the Dark Lord, but she was afraid to confront someone she had been friends with for almost ten years.

* * *

Kat came home from her late morning with Ginny and Hermione to find Grimmauld empty. She felt like a teenager again, reminded of when the Dursleys would go out and forget to lock her door. If she was particularly hungry, which she usually was, she would eat herself sick. She almost felt like she _had_ to do something that Sirius wouldn't approve of.

And so, Kat firecalled Draco. She didn't tell him at first and watched him sign some documents that were probably for the trip with his father. He looked so serious. Too serious for her liking.

"Drakey-poo!" Kat sang, doing her best thirteen year old Pansy Parkinson impression.

Draco jumped from his seat and spun around so fast that he nearly fell out of his chair. For a second, he must've thought she was Pansy. "Don't ever do that again."

Kat ignored him. "Come over! The godfathers are gone! This is not a drill!"

"What?" Draco frowned, probably not understanding the 'drill' part.

"Come on! This is a once in a life time opportunity!" Maybe that was a bit of an understatement since she had been living with Sirius and Remus for less than a week. Oh well.

Draco, almost fearfully, walked through the floo, but Kat didn't want to waste time teasing him about it. Silently, she grabbed his hand and hurried upstairs to her room.

As usual, Katherine tried to initiate their sexual encounters. Draco was tempted to let her as she unbuttoned his shirt after taking off her own, but he didn't want to risk Black walking in on them. Thank Merlin she shut the door with her foot after he entered. He was too nervous to remember.

She wore a lacey black bra and pressed her breasts against him as they sat facing each other on her bed. "I might get another flat soon. Then you _can't_ say no."

Draco wanted to act natural, to tease her and pretend that Malfoys waited until marriage. However, he was too nervous to speak, let alone say something clever. He gasped when she wrapped her legs around his waist and inched closer to him.

"Kiss my neck," she instructed, trying to cover up her impatience with sweetness.

"Ever heard of please?" he somehow managed to say.

"But that would imply that I'm asking."

There was no way he was going to give her what she wanted now. Draco kissed her lips, her jawline, her shoulder. Katherine closed her eyes but that snapped open when Draco stupidly started to say, "I love—" The obvious hope in her eyes gave him stage fright. "Your family. I love your family."

Katherine froze. She knew what he was going to say, and for a moment, he saw a flicker of disappointment in her expression. Then, she threw herself backwards and started laughing hysterically.

"What...? They're… They're somewhat nice people." Draco was sure that he was the color of a tomato. He literally could have said anything else. _Your hair, your eyes, the way you sleep,_ _ **you.**_

Katherine wiped tears from her eyes before sitting back up. "I'll let Sirius know... Are you really that scared of having sex?"

So she didn't know. Her explanation for his outburst, unfortunately, made Draco feel even more cowardly. He looked away. "No. I…" He cleared his throat. "I just don't want to rush it."

"Wanna hear something stupid?" He was too embarrassed to respond so she went on anyway. "Before sixth year, I had sex with one of my cousin's friends because I was sad because I thought Sirius was dead."

Draco furrowed his brow. "That doesn't make sense."

Katherine went on as if she didn't hear him. "Piers Polkiss. A rat faced boy who was shorter than me… I didn't even like him. And he didn't like me. But his girlfriend had just dumped him, he had beer… and I thought it was my fault that Sirius was dead…"

"Wait. Was that the first time you ever…?" Draco's eyes widened when she shrugged. "Why?"

"I felt better in the moment. For a very brief moment." Katherine made a repulsed face that could have been regret. She looked like she swallowed something sour. "He told everyone, of course. I punched him in the stomach. And the rest is history… So even though I tease you, I don't mind that you're hesitant."

"I don't think it would be _that_ bad." Relief rushed through him when she smiled. "I don't think you would feel the need to hit people if you talked about how you felt. Maybe not to them, but hopefully to me?"

Katherine's smile widened as she leaned over and hugged him. "Okay. Secret number one. I'm falling in—"

"KITTY KAT!" Black bellowed from downstairs. "WE BOUGHT YOUR CHRISTMAS PRESENT!"

"IT'S A SECRET!" Edward yelled worriedly, thinking Black was going to tell.

"Oh really?" Black said with false surprise. "Sorry Teddy Bear, I forgot."

"Sirius," Lupin chided. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw Katherine snatch up her shirt. The werewolf called up, "We're coming upstairs, Kat. This is your final warning."

"What are you talking about, Moony?" Black asked loudly. Before Draco knew it, he was being silently shoved into Katherine's closet. A second later, Black opened the door. "See, Moony? She's reading. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Really?" Clearly, Lupin didn't believe it for one second. Draco held his breath, half wondering if he could hear him breathing. The sarcasm was so light in his voice that Draco could barely hear it when he said, "My apologies, Kat. And here I thought you were wrapping _our_ Christmas presents."

"Har, har, har. You're so witty, Remus." Katherine snapped shut her book and gave Draco a chance to escape. "C'mon. I want hot chocolate."

* * *

Somehow, Draco managed to sleep through his alarm. That meant he only had a few minutes to say goodbye to Katherine before going to France for the week with Father.

He rushed over to Grimmauld to hear Katherine and Edward giggling in the kitchen. "Katherine?" he called from the living room. "I-I kind of have to go! I'll see you Friday night!"

The giggling continued. Draco, who was still waking up, rolled his eyes and figured he'd firecall her later. He was already late. "Bye!"

He was in the floo and just about to drop the powder when Katherine skidded into the living room. He was already starting to be sucked up the fireplace, but her timing was perfect, and right before he was completely gone, he heard her say so infuriatingly casually, "Bye, Draco! I love you!"

 **Finals week is fast approaching, so I decided to give you guys what I had. gr8rockstarrox last chapter was nearly 6,000 words, so twice as long as this chapter. :( Thanks for the review!**

 **So, I was thinking of putting up a poll, but I don't think guests can vote… The problem is who Hermione's dating. I was originally going to have her date Snape, but then I realized that that is probably a terrible idea… So here are the choices:**

 **Severus Snape**

 **Blaise Zabini**

 **Viktor Krum**

 **EDIT: I created a poll since the Stats seem to be down. At least for me. So I don't know if anything else is wrong. So if you'd prefer a poll, its on my profile.**


	9. Christmas Special

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 9 Christmas Special

"How could she do that?" Draco asked for what felt like the thousandth time. Lucius was being to regret coming to the board meeting early. It had been two days since they left, and his son couldn't stop talking about his latest encounter with Katherine. "She knew I was already going up the floo! But what if she didn't and thought I didn't say anything? No… She's evil. She always does stuff like this."

 _Just two more days,_ Lucius thought. _Two more days and then I can get rid of him._ He sighed. "I think we should focus on the merge."

Draco ignored him. "Or what if she was joking? What if she didn't really mean it?"

"I think the Ironsmiths are asking for too much gold." Lucius was beginning to wonder if it would look bad to fire his own son. No… Narcissa would kill him.

Draco glanced at the paperwork for about half a second. "I wanted to say it to her the other day, but I was afraid things were moving too fast. Or that she would think I only said it because we were…"

Finally his son shut up. When Lucius saw why, that his son's face was bright red, he groaned. He certainly did not want to hear about Draco's sex life. Perhaps this was his chance to rid himself of the conversation. "So I was thinking of taking ten thousand galleons off the asking price."

* * *

"How could I do that?" Kat whined while having coffee with Hermione and Ginny. "This has to be the stupidest thing I've ever done. What if he doesn't love me? Or what if he thought I was joking? Or—"

"Or what if you don't actually love him?" Ginny asked while mixing sugar into her tea. "What?" she asked when Hermione glared at her. "You've only been dating for a few months. What if you wanted to say it just because he was going to? While you were about to fuck him I might add."

Kat frowned while Hermione rolled her eyes and gestured to Tom to levitate the coffee pot to their table. "Yeah it's only been a few months…"

"And we've hated him for years," Ginny pressed. "About a decade."

Kat squirmed in her seat. "But everything's so much better when he's there. And I want to tell him everything. And he makes me happy. And he's just… everything. I can't explain it."

"You know he'd expect you to live in the Manor, right?" Ginny leaned forward. "Where Hermione was tortured."

"Ginny! Stop it!" Hermione warned, sounding like she was trying to push her temper down. "How do you know Draco's incapable of change if you can't even look at him? You don't know him anymore. And we get it but…"

"No, you don't," Ginny mumbled.

"So I guess this means you don't want to be a bridesmaid," Kat tried to joke. She flinched when she realized the air was too tense. "I do love him, Gin."

Ginny forced herself to smile. Probably since she knew it was a battle she wasn't going to win, Kat thought. "Charlie's still single, you know."

Kat grinned, glad Ginny was willing to drop it. "I'll make sure Luna's wearing mistletoe at the Christmas party then."

* * *

As the time for Draco to come over drew near, Kat started becoming so nervous that she could only halfheartedly tease Sirius while they colored at the kitchen table with Teddy.

"What are you going to get Drake?" Teddy asked as he colored Santa Claus with a blue beard to match the current state of his hair. "Daddy said we get him Quidditch tickets."

"I don't know. I think the baby I'm giving him will be enough," Kat said absentmindedly while she checked the clock for what must have been the millionth time since breakfast. She didn't even smile when Sirius started choking on his hot chocolate.

"Katherine Lily," Remus halfheartedly chided, but it was no use once they heard the floo roar to life. Kat jumped up, swearing when she knocked over a bunch of crayons and Teddy started laughing at her.

As she ran into the living room, she heard Teddy whine, "But I wanna say hi to Drake too!" Remus quietly promised him that Draco would sleep over if he stayed put, which led to a small family fight with Sirius.

"Hey!" Kat did her best to smile while Sirius threw a fit in the background and Teddy yelled that Draco was his brother and that he had to move in too.

Draco cleared his throat while Remus said he didn't see what the big deal was if they were going to get married anyway. "Want to go get coffee?"

Kat glanced at the kitchen door. She would bet her Firebolt that Remus said that loudly on purpose. "Please."

* * *

They were being very… awkward. Draco wasn't sure if he should bring up what she said or not, and he could tell that she was thinking the same thing. They sat by the fire because Katherine started shivering the second they apparated outside The Leaky Cauldron, but that only made Draco worry that he was sweating.

"So I got a job," Katherine announced, trying to be causal. Ignoring how shocked he looked, she took a sip of her coffee before continuing. "But Remus fired me. He owns a book shop. Did you know? Anyway, he said I have poor costumer service."

"What a surprise," Draco drawled, smiling when she scowled. "So you managed to get fired in less than five days?"

"I don't see how those boys could be considered costumers if they clearly weren't going to buy anything," Katherine grumbled, reminding him of a spoiled child being forced to apologize. "They were making a mess, and Remus tripped over one of the books they were playing catch with. So I screamed at them to get out."

"You actually screamed at them?" Draco asked with a laugh.

"In their faces." Katherine sounded almost proud of herself. "Remus says that I'm not good with people over the age of twelve. He says I scare the other cashier too."

Draco smiled and then forced himself to bring up what had been driving him mad all week. "Father almost fired me because I couldn't stop talking about your little declaration at the floo."

Katherine turned scarlet while Draco had about a million thoughts running through his head. Was she going to tell him that she was joking? Or was she going to try to avoid the subject? Her green eyes slid to the coffee mug in her hands. "Oh… Sorry. I just really wanted to say it. Because I thought you were going to the other day. And I wanted you to know that I felt the same way, so you wouldn't be afraid to."

"Really?" Draco asked in disbelief. Relief soared through him when she hunched into herself and nodded. "That's good… Because I love you too."

Katherine smiled genuinely for the first time since he had returned. Unfortunately, her smile quickly dropped. "God damn it…"

"What?" Draco swore when he realized who was behind him.

"Katherine?!" Rita Skeeter gushed. "Are you on a date?" He could hear the scribbling of a Quick quill, telling him that she already answered her own question. "With Draco Malfoy? The Death Eater? Is it true that he killed the heir to the Umbridge fortune a few weeks ago?"

"No comment." Katherine frowned. "Don't I have a restraining order against you?"

Skeeter sat in an armchair adjacent to the both of them. "It expired two days ago," she said happily. "So, tell me about your new love!"

"Sorry, we have to go." Draco rose from his seat and held his hand out for Katherine.

"Oh? Tell me, is there a wedding in the near future?" Skeeter practically yelled as she bounced out of her seat to follow them. "Tell me Mister Malfoy, how does your father feel about your relationship? Or is this an attempt to save the family's reputation? Katherine, I heard you were in the hospital yesterday."

"I got a flu shot!" Katherine started trying to drag Draco away before he could start panicking. She muttered under her breath so only he could hear, "Apparate before I explode."

* * *

"So I take it your date went well Draco?" Mother asked over supper. She appeared to be trying not to laugh at either him or Father, who immediately soured at having to hear about Katherine after hearing about her for a week straight. "You'll have to tell us what to get her for Christmas."

"I was thinking about getting her a puppy, but Lupin said no." Draco wanted to ask Katherine when she was planning on moving out, but he had a feeling that Edward wouldn't be too happy. "She likes black and white animals, so I wanted to get her a Dalmatian. Or at least a crup that looks very similar."

"Well…" Mother glanced at Father, daring him to say otherwise. "If we got her one, and kept it here, perhaps she could come over to the Manor more often."

"Wonderful," Father mumbled, seemingly very interested in his string beans.

"Actually…" Draco laughed awkwardly. "I want her to get over her fear of Father before we did anything like that."

Mother stared, not quite understanding. "Why would she—Lucius wouldn't…"

"She's not a Veela. She doesn't understand." Draco sighed. "Well, I mean, she knows, but not instinctually. And she will never admit it, but I can see she still hasn't moved on from the war. She did admit to blaming herself for everyone's death, but she would never admit to being afraid. You saw how she was at dinner."

Mother tapped her nails on the table. "I thought she faking it and was using her fear as an excuse to leave."

Father rolled his eyes. "A Gryffindor isn't intelligent enough for that, Cissa."

Draco thinned his lips to keep from yelling at him. He was still hesitant to confront his parents about their obvious dislike of Katherine. They had every reason to be wary of her. "Well, we'll try again at the Christmas Eve's Ball. Just try to remember that she's a part of our family too."

Mother wrinkled her nose while Father actually shuddered in revulsion. It was going to be quite the Christmas.

* * *

"I don't want Teddy there, Remus," Sirius whined. He was sitting on the bed, and they were getting ready for the ball. "Molly would be more than happy to babysit."

Remus straightened his tie before answering. "Narcissa is his aunt, Sirius."

"And I'm his cousin!" Sirius snapped.

"You're his father," Remus corrected, knowing that would soften Sirius up at least a little bit. "His bedtime is in two hours anyway, Padfoot. And Kat's going to be living there one day."

"Over my dead body," Sirius mumbled.

Remus turned away from the mirror. "I wouldn't be surprised if he proposes before the summer. Teddy doesn't understand blood status and why you don't like Draco's parents, and I want to keep it that way. At least for now. He's going to have to deal with it enough when he starts school. My condition is coming knowledge. On top of that he has two fathers. A famous sister. And he's a metamorph—"

"Alright, alright!" Sirius waved him off. "Stop guilting me, Moony! I'm not letting Teddy out of my sight though! Even if I have to follow him around as Padfoot."

"You mean Snuffles?" Remus teased, laughing when Sirius threw a pillow at him. Poor Teddy was going to have to grow up with Kat and Sirius being over protective of him. He could only imagine what it was going to be like when the boy started dating.

* * *

Kat had to say that she never thought Lucius would have the balls to threaten her, but there he was, in the coat room being his usual slimy self.

"Ever be unfaithful to my son again," he said menacingly. "And I will put wards up in the Manor to make sure you can't leave it."

Kat, who was hanging her coat and had her back to him, tensed. So he wasn't much different from the man who tried to curse her when she wasn't even thirteen.

Before he knew what was coming, she sped towards him and slammed him against the wall. She looked him dead in the eye as she jammed her wand in his neck. "Ever threaten me again, and I'll hex your fucking dick off."

Lucius forced himself to laugh, but she could tell that he was scared. "So Draco is right. You _are_ afraid of me."

Kat narrowed her eyes but didn't lower her wand. "Why would I be afraid of you?"

"I want my son to be happy." Lucius tried to lean away from her wand. "And so far because of you, he has nearly been killed. He's been kidnapped. He's been forced to kill a man. All the while you've expected him to ignore the fact that you were sleeping with another man. So don't act like my concerns are not valid, Katherine."

"Yeah well…" Kat gritted her teeth. She couldn't come up with a single excuse for herself. "Well you and Narcissa need to realize that Draco's grown man and can handle his own problems."

"You're deflecting." Lucius smiled, sounding so cocky that Kat wanted to punch him. "I'm not stupid, Katherine. You're a puppy that's been kicked a few times too many. But it is not my son's fault that he is the first significant other of yours that has treated you decently. Grow up."

Kat shoved him hard into the wall. "Thanks, Dr. Phil. I'll be sure to take your advice into account."

"What?"

"Fuck you!"

* * *

"Hey look!" Theo whispered loudly to Pansy. "Potter actually looks hot for once."

Pansy giggled as Draco growled at him. "No wonder I didn't recognize her. But that _is_ her. I'd recognize that self-righteous Gryffindor pout any day."

"I hate your father," Katherine announced in a way of greeting. She grabbed a glass of champagne from a floating tray and downed it in one gulp.

Draco closed his eyes, not wanting to know. At least Mother seemed to be on her best behavior. He should have said something right away because Pansy of course had to swoop in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are just super protective of Draco," she said, more than happy to make fun of him. "Once, he scrapped his knee, and his mother took him to the hospital."

"What did you do to your hair?" Draco asked to try to change the subject. No wonder Pansy didn't recognize her. She had those contacts in, and her hair was no longer a spikey mess. It was long and smooth, curling just past her shoulders.

Apparently she didn't like his tone and became upset. "You don't like it?! It took Hermione three hours to fix it!"

"Pansy and I like it," Theo offered, laughing when Draco not so playfully shoved him.

"There was nothing that needed to be fixed," Draco muttered.

When the next tray floated by, Katherine set her empty glass on it and almost grabbed another. Her fingers curled back into her hand before she let it fall to the side. "So you'd object to me not washing my hair for over a month so it stays this way?"

"That's revolting," Draco said as Pansy laughed. He wondered if Katherine knew that his friend was laughing at her and not with her. Probably since she had yet to look at her.

"If I use the potion too much, my hair will fall out." Katherine scanned the crowd until she spotted Lupin, Black, and Edward. "Which is why I had that awful haircut fourth year."

Shaking his head, Draco grabbed her arm. "We're going to dance before you freak me out with more stories of you poisoning yourself."

Katherine smirked but let herself be dragged away. "Poisoning myself? You haven't heard the half of it. Last year, I got my bellybutton pierced. I think Snape almost threw up when I asked for a potion for the infection, and he said he needed to see it to know exactly what to give me."

"Thank you for sharing," Draco said through clenched teeth. His Veela side wanted to ask her a million questions while the rest of him was annoyed that she thought this was funny.

As he walked away, Pansy made sure they heard her say, "She better make me a bridesmaid."

"I'm not making her a bridesmaid," Katherine informed him flatly once they were on the dance floor.

Draco smiled and kissed her jaw. "You will if you want to live." He twirled her around and drew her close to him. "And I'm sorry for whatever Father said."

Katherine pursed her lips. "Did I ever tell you I was sorry?"

"Sorry?" Draco repeated, confused. They weren't really dancing. They were more holding each other and swaying slightly on the dance floor.

"I don't think I did…" Katherine scanned the crowd again and relaxed a bit when she spotted Edward eating chocolate cake with Black. She focused her eyes back on him and bit her lip. "For being cruel. For Lou… I'm sorry."

Draco swore under his breath. He wanted to forget about that. "It's fine."

"No it isn't." Katherine glanced in Edward's direction but went rigid when she saw Black and Lupin take him with Mother out of the ballroom. "Where are they going?"

"Huh? Oh, Mother offered the picture of Nymphadora as a newborn." Draco grabbed her wrist when she tried to leave to follow. There was no reason for her to get so panicky. "Katherine, Mother wouldn't—Lupin and Black are there. Katherine, breathe!"

"I can't leave him. Not in this house," Katherine gasped out in a way that scared him. "I left Hermione alone—"

"He has Lupin and Black. And look." He pointed to where Father was speaking with Severus. "Father isn't with her. So Mother's outnumbered."

Katherine seemed torn between bursting into tears and yanking her wrist out of his grasp. She was still breathing shallowly but looked down at her feet as if embarrassed. "I don't want anything to happen to him."

"Neither does my Mother," Draco said slowly. "She loved Andromeda. She didn't show it. Not even when she died, but she did. She wouldn't let anything happen to her sister's only grandchild. And if I thought otherwise, I would apparate you to them myself."

"That does wonders for easing my fears." Katherine laughed at her own sarcasm and hugged him tightly. "Who knew such a snob could be so sweet."

"Gee thanks."

* * *

When Kat woke up to a giggle from Teddy Christmas morning, her eyes snapped open. He only laughed like that when he was with Sirius, and they were about to something they knew they shouldn't. Before she could grab her glasses, she felt a bunch of cold chunks of ice tumble all over her. Sirius's bark like laughed boomed over Teddy's giggles.

"You gotta wake up, Kat!" Teddy yelled. "It Christmas!"

"Oh joy." It wasn't even light out! Kat groaned and reached for her glasses so she could peg a few ice cubes at Sirius. She'd have to get him back later.

Draco could tell that Hermione liked Katherine talking to the Weasel under mistletoe about as much as he did. However, Hermione was willing to push her feelings aside and shoved a gift bag at him.

"These are Ginny's favorite chocolates," she whispered. "Give them to her as a peace offering. She's driving me mad. You'll find her in the kitchen."

Draco scowled. Malfoys didn't ask for forgiveness, especially not from Weasels. "With the knives."

Hermione smirked. "Good luck."

"Hermione gave me these to give to you." Draco tossed the bag on the counter where Ginevra was pulling cookies out of the oven. "Look, I'm not going to beg. I'm sorry I was a prat, and my father does owe you a big apology and then some."

Ginevra set the tray down a little too gently. "Hermione? Of course. Hermione, who you were prepared to spend the rest of your life with a few months ago. First you steal her from Ron, and then you steal Kat. And you know what's fucked up? She's happy. Happy being your second choice."

"It's not like that!" Draco snapped. "I love—"

"You think I don't know?" Ginevra turned away from the cookies and put her hands on her hips. "Every guy Kat has been with has treated her like dirt. I know that wasn't a car accident. They just keep getting worse and worse. So tell me. What makes you worse than the last? I know that being a Veela makes you possessive."

"Protective," Draco corrected. "And I don't know what you've heard—"

"I didn't hear," Ginevra hissed. "I saw. Saw what you were like at school. Lay a finger on her—Kat or Hermione—, and I'll kill you."

"Right…" Draco heard her say she understood he was a Veela. She was a pureblood. She should know that he'd sooner hurt himself. "I won't."

For a moment, Ginevra looked a little sad, like she lost something. She snatched the bag up and said, "Whatever. Happy Christmas."

* * *

"I heard you went toe to toe with Gin-Gin!" Katherine snickered as she snuck him up to her room. "Right before fourth year, I had the biggest crush on Charlie, Ginny's second oldest brother. I would of married the guy. I mean, I knew him for like two days and was afraid to talk to him, but we were going to get married and have our own Weasley clan."

"How much have you had to drink?" Draco held her steady as she wobbled up the stairs. She seemed to think the story she was telling was hysterical, but if she wasn't intoxicated, he had a feeling she wouldn't be telling it at all.

Katherine acted like she didn't hear him. "So Ginny wanted me to be with Charlie and Hermione to be with Ron so we could all be sisters. She doesn't like seeing me with anyone. Or Hermione, which is part of the reason why her mystery man is still a mystery. It's a childish dream, I guess, but it's sweet in its own way. Did you ever date anyone besides Pansy?"

"No." They stopped in front of her door, and Draco was hesitant to let her go until he realized she was very tipsy but not totally wasted. "Unlike you, one whack job was enough for me… Well, two I suppose."

"You should have dated." Katherine fumbled with her door even though it wasn't locked. "Just for the stories."

"Astoria Greengrass fancies me." Draco smiled as she stumbled into her room and started looking for his present, which she left right in the middle of her bed. "Well she did. She now claims I'm too feminine."

Katherine turned around and gave him a once over before resuming her search. "Yeah. I can see it."

"Hey!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" She didn't sound sorry at all. "Astoria wants a lumberjack guy. Dirt, sweat, and muscles. You would cry if you got dirty. I should introduce her to Ron."

"Please don't." Daphne would kill him for sure. Draco walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're piss drunk."

"No. No." Katherine tried to keep a straight face and tell him seriously, but she wound up choking on her own laughter. "Just a little tipsy." After turning around to face him, she brought her index finger and thumb together. "I got you the perfect gift. I just have to find it…"

Draco was tempted to let her keep searching like an idiot, but he wanted to give her his gift too. Smiling, he pointed to her bed. "It wouldn't be that, would it?"

"Oh yeah!" Katherine walked to her bed (not without nearly tripping over a shoe) and snatched up a small box. "If you don't like it, I'll spiral into a depression."

"But no pressure." Draco reached into his robe pocket and handed her a similar box with dark blue wrapping paper. "Happy Christmas."

Katherine didn't say anything and seemed to sober up as she ripped the paper off the small box. Draco bit his lip to keep from laughing. She obviously thought it was an engagement ring and was afraid of having to make a decision so soon. As much as he hated to admit it, it felt good to have one on her for once.

Once she saw that it was a family ring, Katherine lit up. It had an emerald stone with delicate platinum dragons forming the ring. Draco had to go to a jeweler because he was afraid to give her one with the family motto _Purity Will Always Conquer_ in Latin on it. Perhaps it was time to get rid of that…

"Open mine!" Katherine exclaimed without taking her eyes off the ring. "This is the best! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Draco was tempted to open his gift as slowly as possible, but he was also insanely curious. For some reason, seeing his gift made her more excited about her own. "Really?"

 _"Virtus in aruda,"_ she said so proudly that Draco didn't have the heart to tell her that she spoke Latin terribly. She'd blame it on the alcohol anyway. "Courage against difficulties."

"You bought me a family ring too?" It was dark gold with a sapphire. The Potter family motto was written on around the outer ring.

Katherine shook her head. "I dug my grandfather up yesterday for it."

"Wh-what?" Draco ripped the ring off his finger, scowling when Katherine started laughing at him. "He died of Dragon Pox, Katherine!"

"Kidding! Can you believe his name was Fleamont? I never heard of that name until I found out that's what his name was." With a satisfied smirk, Katherine slipped the ring back on his finger. "It was in my vault. Griphook says it hasn't been worn for about two hundred years, so I think you're safe from Dragon Pox."

"Thank you." He kissed her softly and admitted when he pulled away, "I didn't want you to wear a ring that said Purity Will Always Conquer."

"Why?" she said with feigned ignorance. "I'm plenty pure."

"It's Christmas, so I'm not going to argue with you." Draco laughed as she shoved him onto the bed. This was the best Christmas he had in a long time.

* * *

"I can't believe your making me do this." Draco scowled behind his white beard. It was Boxing Day, and he and Katherine were dressed up as Mr. and Mrs. Klaus.

Katherine put her hands on her hips. "It's your fault for not making sure Teddy's gift would ship on time. Sirius was all for telling him that you're an arse, but _I_ wanted to save your reputation and blame Santa."

"I can't walk." The amount of pillows that she had stuffed into his shirt was starting to make him sweat. He didn't want to know where she had gotten the costume. The beard smelled…

Katherine looked at him like he was an idiot. "Then waddle. I don't know what to tell you, except that you'll want to watch what you eat when you hit fifty then."

"Thanks for the concern," Draco drawled. "All this for a bloody toy Firebolt."

Katherine sighed with obvious disappointment. "You better not do this to little Lily and James. Or Mason. Or Alexandria and Minnie. Or—"

"Who?" Draco dared to ask.

"Our children," Katherine said casually, as if it were obvious.

Draco opened and closed his mouth several times. Five! She listed five names and was about to say at least one more! Before he could answer, Edward found them.

"Santa!" Edward ran over to him and hugged him while Draco hoped he was young enough not to notice that he was mostly hugging pillow.

"What am I chopped liver?" Katherine said in the voice of an older woman. She jerked her thumb in his direction. "He's the one who forgot to bring Draco's present. _I_ had to remind him."

Terrified by such a hideous creature, Edward hid behind Draco. Draco patted his currently light brown hair in comfort. "She scares me too."

Katherine scowled, looking like a cranky old women with her white wig and wiry gold glasses. She tilted her chin up. "We put Draco's present in your room, Teddy. And make sure to give Sirius the bag of coal. He's been sending it back to us for thirty years."

Edward nodded, afraid to disobey Father Christmas's terrifying wife.

* * *

"I need to ask you something," Draco said gruffly. They were half asleep, and it was the day before New Year's. The day before that, he wasn't too please to stop by and find the Weasel listening to a Chudley Cannons game on the radio with Katherine and Edward.

Kat rubbed at her eyes but didn't open them. "No."

Draco kissed her bear shoulder. "It's stupid but… Did you and Weasley ever…?"

"Excuse me?" Katherine sat up and finally opened her eyes. "Me and Ron? No. Not in a million years."

"He was your date to the Yule Ball," Draco defended. "I just forgot that you were so close to him."

Katherine frowned. She took a deep breath before speaking. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes!" Draco said, a little too quickly.

Katherine scratched at her scar. It didn't hurt her anymore, but she told Draco that it was a nervous habit when something was really bothering her. "I-I get it."

Draco brushed some of the hair out of her face. "Katherine."

"I said I get it!" she snapped. She brought her knees to her chin. "But I need to be alone for a couple days."

"A couple days?" Draco repeated. "Because I'm jealous of Weasley?" When she nodded and shook her head in the negative a few seconds later, he sighed and got out of bed. "You're impossible."

* * *

It was New Year's Eve, and Kat was still hiding from Draco. The fact that he didn't trust her hurt. The fact that she deserved it made it hurt worst.

"And technically," Kat slurred before downing another shot. She was spending the holiday at a bar with Ginny. "I wasn't cheating on him. I was cheating _with_ his royal highness."

Ginny scoffed and took a sip of her firewhiskey. "And you and Ron? That's worse than me and Ron… Wait…"

Kat laughed loudly. At least the bar was full of obnoxious drunk people, so they blended in enough to not get kicked out. "I love him. I love him so much! I was a prat, Ginny. A real wanker."

Ginny put a hand on Kat's shoulder, but she wasn't sure if it was out of comfort or to steady herself. "No! You weren't ready! Just because he was ready didn't mean you were ready."

"To grow up?" Kat took half of her shot once it was refilled. "That's what his father said. That I needed to grow up."

"Lucius said you needed to grow up?" Ginny snorted. "Now that's rich."

"I grew up plenty in the past few weeks." Kat blinked, hoping it would stop the spinning in the room. "I had a job! So Draco should trust me now!"

Ginny drank the rest of her firewhiskey. "Malfoy isn't going to trust you until you have his name branded on your arse. He's a control freak."

"No. No…" Kat tried to get up but nearly fell out of her seat. "He just doesn't know that I grew up! But you gave me and idea, Gin. I'm going to show him!"

* * *

Draco was at Pansy's and Theo's, sulking during the New Year's Party. He must look pretty upset, since they only teased him about it for half an hour.

Alright, maybe he didn't completely trust Katherine, but that didn't mean she had to give him the silent treatment like a spoiled child!

He knew that he hurt her feelings, and honestly, he could tell that Weasley saw himself as her protective older brother. He just wanted to hear her say that she wouldn't hurt him again and didn't take her feelings into account. If only he had explained that to her…

"I'm surprised I was invited." Hermione sat next to him. She was unusually late, unless she was with someone else during the party, which he doubted. "Where's Kat?"

"I offended her." Draco rolled his eyes and stared at his butter beer. "So I don't know."

Like she wasn't surprised in the slightest, Hermione shrugged. "Then she's probably out with Ginny. Especially if it's her fault. She'll need Ginny to tell her that it isn't."

"Great." Draco twisted his shoulder, trying to ignore the dull throbbing feeling. He probably hurt himself playing Quidditch with Blaise and Theo. They were against Pansy, Daphne, and Astoria and lost miserably.

Hermione smiled at someone, but when Draco looked to see who it was, the person vanished. "Don't worry about it, Draco. She's proud. She'll try to win you over by giving you sweets later but don't fall for it. Make her apologize."

Before Draco could respond, the pain in his shoulder sharpened, causing him to double over and hiss. "I'm going to kill her."

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Draco gripped his shoulder with his other arm. "I don't know. But if she's hurt, I'm going to kill her."

"Teddy's sleeping over Victoire's." Sirius kissed Remus on the couch in the living room. "Kat's out terrorizing London. When's the last time we're had New Year's to ourselves? Better yet, when's the last time we've been able to have sex out here?"

Remus frowned as Sirius started unbuttoning his pants. This used to be Walburga's house. "Have we ever?"

"December 31st, 2001. Mark the calendar, Moony." Sirius pulled Remus's pants off and was about to go for the boxers when Draco ripped open the door.

"OH MERLIN!" The boy shielded his eyes and backed into the wall.

"MALFOY!" Sirius yelled when Remus shoved him off and hastily tried to put his pants back on.

Draco kept his eyes covered. "I was just looking for Katherine."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Kat and Ginny yelled as they kicked open the door. Thankfully, Remus managed to pull up his pants in time.

"What happened?" Draco demanded over their laughter. He paled when he saw an odd looking bandage on Katherine's shoulder. "Did you get in an accident?"

Ginny giggled. "He's so dumb."

"That guy at the tattoo parlor was so dumb," Kat whined. Remus's eyes widened. Lily would have a fit. "He refused to put your name on because he didn't think it was a real name."

"Tattoo parlor," Draco repeated, sounding as horrified as Remus felt. "You got a tattoo?!"

"Shhhh!" Kat held her hands up to try to calm him. "Don't worry," she said sleepily. "It's wicked."

* * *

Kat woke up with a splitting headache. Every time she got drunk, she swore she was never going to do it again. Next year she'd turn in early with Teddy and Victoire and drink nothing but apple juice.

She didn't realize that she had fallen asleep in Draco's arms until she sat up to try to find a glass of water. He didn't wake up until she tried to stretch and winced.

"You deserve it," he mumbled. "You passed out and hit your head, so the hangover is probably worse. You deserve that too."

At least he was nice enough to leave water and a pain potion on her nightstand. He couldn't be too mad. "What happened?" she asked before grabbing the potion.

"You and Ginevra drank your way through London." Draco opened his eyes. "And you somehow managed to find a tattoo artist who wasn't afraid of getting sued. I suppose the feathers on your shoulder are in honor of our undying love?"

"What?" Kat tried to twist her shoulder to see, but it hurt too much.

Draco opened her dresser drawer and took out a pocket mirror. As he handed it to her, he said, "Lupin is picking you up ointment to take care of it. Black says you're grounded for ruining December 31st, 2001. You don't want to know."

"Fuck." Kat took the mirror and took a peek. "At least the artwork is good."

"If you can't remember, Ginevra claims that it was an attempt to prove to me that you are serious about our relationship." Draco raised an eyebrow when he could tell by her embarrassed expression that she vaguely remembered. "You're an idiot."

"I'm sorry." Kat laid back down to doze in his arms. "I know I don't deserve it, but I do want you to trust me. I won't hurt you again."

"I trust you," Draco whispered as she started to drift off.

* * *

Kat woke up around supper time, so she and Draco walked a few blocks from Grimmauld to pick up some Chinese food. They walked in comfortable silence while Kat clutched a list of what everyone wanted in one hand and Draco's hand in the other.

To try to get Draco used to dealing with Muggle money, she made him order and pay, silently laughing as he tried to lean away from the cashier while handing over the money. The cashier glared at him, thinking he was racist until Kat happily informed her that he was a germaphobe.

"You enjoy making me look like an idiot," Draco groused as they sat down to wait for the food to cook.

Kat smiled brightly. "It's not my fault your father told you that Muggles can suck the magic out of you."

"I should have never told you that," he grumbled. Late one night when they were talking, Draco told her that Lucius told him that to keep him from wandering off at the train station.

Kat opened her mouth to torture him some more but sunk into her seat when she saw someone she recognized. "Oh God…"

"What?" Draco tensed and turned around, thinking it was someone dangerous. If only.

"Kitten!" A blonde man a few years older than them walked up to the booth they were waiting in. Draco gaped and for good reason. They looked so much alike that they could be brothers. "How have you been?"

"Fine." Kat felt her face turning redder and redder. "This is Draco."

Thankfully, he had a big bag of food in his arms, so he didn't hold out his hand for Draco to shake. "Cool. I'm throwing a New Year's Party if you want to join in."

"Nope. Nope. We can't," Kat said instantly. "We… We're visiting Draco's dad at the hospital. He just had heart surgery. Sorry Tim."

Tim frowned. "You're bringing Chinese food to the hospital? After the poor bloke had heart surgery?" Kat pursed her lips. Fuck! Luckily, he laughed it off. "You always knew how to torture people, Kat."

Kat breathed a sigh of relief when he left. She grimaced at Draco, who was looking at her as if she were nuts. "Old boyfriend."

"You mean my twin?" He was trying to sound light and carefree, but there was at least a little jealously in his voice.

"Don't tell Remus and Sirius but…" She lowered her voice into a whisper. "He was like perfect. Polite, smart, funny, but…"

Draco fidgeted. "Somehow this isn't making me feel better."

"He had a foot fetish!" Kat hissed. Draco blinked. "I'd like to think I'm an open person, but one thing I learned from that relationship is that I don't like my toes sucked."

Draco stared for a moment before bursting out laughing. The cashier, who had to think he was out of his mind, put their brown paper bag of food on the table and backed away. "Are you serious?" he asked in between laughs. "You actually…"

Kat glowered when she realized he was laughing too hard to finish his sentence. "He's a nice guy!" she defended. "Just—whatever. I only told you because didn't want you to go Veela on him."

"Katherine." His lips were twitching with an effort to be serious. "I trust you with him."

"I hate you."

 **Phew! I feel like I haven't updated in forever! I stayed up all night last night to make sure I could post today! :)**

 **Thanks for reviewing Snowfire the Kitsune, Guest, crazypagen, gr8rockstarrox, Guest, and justaislinn!**

 **crazypagen: At first I thought you were saying that Kat didn't love Draco because of what she did and added a lot to this chapter because of it. I had this whole explanation in my head saying it's because she's selfish and although she would never admit it, a little afraid of Lou, but not because she doesn't really love Draco. Oh well… :) Dudley will come back in the story in a few chapters. There's just so much I want to write!**

 **So far I believe Blaise is winning! But Hermione's going to keep her mystery man to herself for a while, so we'll see. Happy Holidays!**


	10. Umbridge the Quidditch Star

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

 **Two chapters in one week! It's a miracle! :0**

Chapter 10 Umbridge the Quidditch Star

Valentine's Day was only a few days away, and Kat was determined to make it the night that she and Draco finally slept together. She made reservations at a hotel that he wouldn't turn his nose up to, kept Rita Skeeter out of her hair by telling her that she was going to a restaurant in Paris instead, and only had one thing left to do.

"Hey Snape, how's it goin'?" Kat plastered a fake smile on her face as she waltzed into his shop. _Just act like it's nothing,_ she thought. _This is the only place Rita wouldn't dare to follow you into._

The permanent scowl on Snape's face didn't waver. "What do you want, Potter?"

Kat forced her smile wider. "Nothing. Nothing. Just a potion…"

Snape raised his eyebrows. She knew that look. He was getting ready to insult her intelligence. "Unless it is on the counter, Potter, you're going to have to tell me. Or have you already forgotten the reason you've decided to grace me with your presence?"

"Right…" Kat scanned the counter, but none of the bottles were labeled. Great. She was hoping to point, so Snape could just ring her up, and she could escape. "I would like… some contraception because I don't know if Draco has magical Veela sperm that will make mine not work."

Snape stared, and Kat knew he was trying his hardest not to pull the _you're just like your father_ card somehow. She probably shouldn't have said 'magical Veela sperm.' The dungeon bat knew that Draco was half Veela, so he'd get her an appropriate potion if it was necessary. "Sometimes, Potter, I wonder how you managed to complete your Hogwarts education."

Kat forced herself to laugh. That was a joke, right? She was a decent student, not Ravenclaw worthy, but she did well enough. "Hermione."

"Of course. How could I have forgotten?" Snape turned away from her and pulled a few small vials from the shelf behind him. "Take one right before… the act. If you forget, take two within 72 hours. For twenty five galleons, I'll make you a month's supply."

"Awesome." Trying not to look at him, Kat scribbled the amount on a scrap of parchment and signed it so Snape could take it to Gringotts. "If Remus stops by, you didn't see me."

Snape took the parchment and handed her the vials. "Potter, why would I willingly strike up a conversation with Lupin?"

Kat opened her mouth to make a joke about Snape being lonely but thought better of it and quickly shut it. "No idea, Snape. Thanks for the potions. For some reason, Remus said you overcharge."

"I do. But I believe you are doing me a favor by making sure the Potter line is not continued," Snape drawled.

Kat wrinkled her nose. She was hoping that Snape would mellow out after showing her all those memories. Maybe he was angry with her for telling Hermione to use the anti-venom. At the time, she wanted to interrogate Snape in case Voldemort went into hiding because he had so few horcruxes left. There was nothing she could do about it now. "Thanks, Snape. It's good to know you're always on my side."

* * *

Because she didn't want Sirius to see her tight black dress, Kat shivered on the steps of Grimmauld waiting for Draco on the big day. Then fifteen minutes went by. Then half an hour. Then an hour. Kat gave up when her teeth started to chatter.

"What the bloody hell are you wearing?" Sirius yelled when Kat stomped in and threw off her cloak.

"Kat pretty!" Teddy grinned and then turned back to his Quidditch action figures.

"Thanks Teddy Bear. At least someone in this house is a gentleman," Kat muttered before throwing herself on the couch. "Break out the ice cream, Padfoot. I've been stood up."

"Don't you think it's a bit odd?" Remus snapped his book shut and put it on the coffee table before Sirius could try to lock her up in a convent. "I don't think Draco would just decide not to show up."

"Yeah, I guess." Kat didn't want to say that she knew that Narcissa and Lucius didn't like her. For all she knew, they asked Draco not to come. But they wouldn't do that because they're Veela… "I'm just annoyed!"

Remus smiled. "It's not his fault you dressed like that and sat in the snow for an hour. It's probably an emergency."

Kat shrugged and headed for the floo while Sirius yelled at Remus for encouraging her to go. This "emergency" better not be something work related.

* * *

She should have brought her coat. A Sirius-like voice in her head added that she shouldn't have chosen such a short, low cut dress to begin with. Narcissa was the first one to find her after she slowly climbed out of the fireplace in her black high heels.

Draco's mother seemed worried out of her mind but stopped in her tracks at the sight of her. Her eyes popped out of her head, and it took her a moment to recover. "Kat-Katherine! I was just going to find you. Draco said you were waiting for him."

"For an hour," Kat said grumpily.

Mrs. Malfoy glared at her. "I'm sorry, Katherine. Believe it or not, Draco didn't get charged with murder to simply inconvenience you."

"What?! There's no way." Kat made to walk past her to find Draco, but then she realized she would have no idea where to look. It would take hours to check every room. "Kingsley said that wouldn't happen."

"Wrongful death." Narcissa hissed out the words as if she shouldn't dare speak them. "That is what Dolores Umbridge is suing him for."

"But she disowned Dan…" Kat was starting to feel sick. Draco was a known Death Eater, but they could never prove it with Umbridge. The toad didn't have the Mark. "She didn't give a damn about her son."

Narcissa's lip curled in disgusted. "Now there isn't a magical heir to the Umbridge fortune. Her late husband's vaults are closed to her. The money would have gone to the next magical heir, but there isn't one to be found."

"So?" Kat yelled. Narcissa finally started walking to lead the way to wherever Draco was. "I can't see her bitch Fudge letting her go hungry."

Narcissa shrugged. "She hasn't been able to get a job after the war. The problem is that Draco is still on probation. If he loses, he could go to jail along with having to pay her."

"That isn't going to happen," Kat promised as Narcissa led her into what had to be Lucius's office. Lucius was sitting behind his desk while Draco was sitting across from him as they spoke in hushed tones.

"As long as she visits, I'll be fine," Draco whispered. "They got rid of the dementors. It will only be two years."

"You are not pleading guilty!" Lucius snapped. "It was clearly self-defense. And that woman is not getting a knut out of this family!"

Without being invited to, Kat sat next to Draco, making him jump. His eyes widened at her dress, but he quickly averted his eyes. "You're not going to jail, Draco."

Draco turned away from her. "Have you seen what Skeeter's been publishing? That I've bewitched you. I'm a Death Eater, who's bewitched the savior of the wizarding world. The public will think they're doing you a favor by locking me up. I'd rather be in prison for two years than ten, Katherine."

"No!" Kat yanked at her hair, trying to think of _something_. This shouldn't be happening. They should be in that hotel room without a care in the world. "I-I… Fifth year! She used a Blood Quill on me!"

"She did what!" Draco yelled, way more distracted than she'd thought he'd be with his life on the line. His skin did that weird darkening scaly thing that it did when he was trying not to transform. He didn't stop until Narcissa put her hands on his shoulders and shushed him.

Kat cleared her throat, feeling a little guilty. She should have known he would do that since his emotions were running high. "So I'll threaten to press charges on her for that, and she'll panic and drop the lawsuit."

"The statute of limitations for child abuse is five years," Lucius said flatly. "It doesn't matter, Katherine. I'll take care of it. Go out with Draco… Or put a robe on."

First Snape and now this! Kat growled to herself before continuing. So Umbridge needed a magical heir so she could keep buying cat plates. That shouldn't be too much of a problem. "No. There has to be something. I'm sure Lenny or Travis has a few kids. They fuck anything that walks… There's bound to be a 'magical heir' toddling about somewhere."

"So crude," was all Lucius said as he thought it over. "And how will you get this information Katherine? The two criminals are in prison."

"Miranda." Kat was met with blanks stares. "Dan's wife, er, widow. The only problem is she doesn't leave the house. She's agoraphobic or something. And I don't know where she lives."

Narcissa shook her head. "She's not going to let her grandchildren become the heirs. Not after how her in-laws treated her and her sons."

"She will if it means getting some of that money." Kat never met Miranda, but if she loved Dan as much as he loved her, she was probably already plotting revenge. This might not go as well as she was acting like it would. "… Lou would tell me where she is."

"Absolutely not," Draco snapped instantly. "I'd rather rot in Azakaban."

Kat looked at her hands, which she was fiddling with nervously in her lap. Her voice sounded so small when she spoke. "I'd let you go with me."

"So I could get in trouble for killing someone again?" he asked coldly.

"Draco," Narcissa chastised. "This could be over a lot sooner if you—"

"You didn't see what he did to her, Mother!" he yelled. "I'm not giving him the opportunity to do it again."

"Believe it or not, he's safer than the drug dealers who work for Dan… Now Miranda." Kat bit her lip. Lucius and Narcissa were staring at her as if she were some kind of criminal. "C'mon Draco. I've been wanting to tell him that it's over anyway."

"I think that was implied," Draco growled. "When you moved out of your flat and stopped talking to him."

"I need to do this. For us. For me." Kat shrunk under Narcissa's stare. She wondered if Draco's parents would ever not be wary of her. "It'll be over before you know it."

* * *

Draco couldn't believe that he agreed to this. The only reason that he did was the promise that Katherine would never see this low life again. He'd rather go to Azkaban with dementors than let her be near him again. Unfortunately, Draco was afraid that if he didn't agree to this, she'd go by herself. There was no 'letting' her do something.

So Draco found himself hidden under her Invisibility Cloak when they parked outside of a strip club. Katherine opened the passenger door to let him out and grabbed her purse.

"We're going in through the back," Katherine whispered, hardly moving her lips so it didn't look like she was talking to herself.

They walked in tense silence, and Draco had to make sure he didn't walk into anyone or knock over a trashcan. It was bad enough he was leaving snow prints behind him.

They went through an alleyway, and the first thing Draco noticed (besides the revolting smell) was a girl with dyed white blonde hair who couldn't be older than eighteen. A much older man was screaming in her face and had her backed against a wall. Her bloody nose told Draco that he had already hit her.

Katherine barely looked at them. Instead, she walked behind a dumpster and pulled out a wooden plank. Draco gasped when she slammed it into the man's head without hesitation. He tumbled to the ground a split second later.

"What the hell Kat?!" the girl shrieked. She sounded so young that Draco shivered. "You're going to get me in trouble!"

"I need to see Lou," Katherine said, sounding a little out of breath. "Chanel, I thought you were going to the community college I enrolled you in."

"I can't afford to pay the rent and childcare by just waitressing." The girl held up her hands. "And I'm not taking any more money from you, Kat. I just… need to save up."

Katherine looked disappointed but not surprised. After tossing the plank, she shoved her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket. "Fine. Just open the door and take me to him, 'kay? I doubt the bouncers will let me through without you."

The girl sighed, and Draco wondered how someone could sound so young and so old at the same time. "Alright. Where've you been, Kat? I needed you to babysit two weeks ago."

"Sorry," Katherine muttered before they walked in. "Lou did a number on me, and I've been licking my wounds at my dads' place ever since."

"Oh." Chanel didn't seem surprised at all. "I don't blame you."

"Thanks, 'Nel."

* * *

The more they walked through the club, the more appalled Draco became. Some of the girls looked sad as they danced for men more than twice their age. Some had emotionless stares that would put any Malfoy to shame. A few seemed content, happy even, but the general atmosphere was so miserable that Draco wondered how anyone could enjoy this. It was too cold for him.

No one looked twice at the young girl walking past with a dripping, bloody nose. Even the women she waved to didn't seemed concerned. They waved back like it was normal as they took off their clothing for their audience.

The bouncers said nothing as Chanel lead them down a hallway, although one showed Katherine that he had a gun and another cracked his knuckles at her. Chanel told them to fuck off. One shoved her but let them through anyway.

"I'll see you later, Kat." Chanel wiped her nose on her fingers. "And I am still going to school. I'm taking three classes this semester."

Katherine smiled for the first time since they had arrived. "Good luck."

* * *

"How old is her child?" Draco whispered, trying to stall once the girl ran off to do Merlin knew what.

Katherine frowned with her hand on the doorknob. "Two. It's her stepfather's. So she ran away."

Draco let that sink in as she opened the door and walked in, trying to focus on that instead of what was about to happened. He jumped when Katherine slammed the door behind him.

The Muggle was talking on a phone that was much larger than Katherine's and had a coil on it. He raised his eyebrows and slammed into its holder. "I was wondering when you'd come back."

Katherine shrugged and took a seat. "I'm not coming back. I need to speak to Miranda."

Louis smirked. "Do you now? And what makes you think I'm going to tell you where she lives?"

"Because I need you to," Katherine said honestly. "And I told you to fire Stevens. He keeps roughing up the girls."

"Don't tell me how to run my fucking business," Louis snapped. "You need me? What about when I needed you? The cops locked me up in the hospital for three days for what your dad or stepdad or whoever the fuck that was did."

"If you weren't serious, then you shouldn't have said it," Katherine muttered before looking away. Draco's blood boiled when she added, "Your boot prints were on my stomach. Did you expect me to come back?"

"Yeah!" Louis jumped out of his seat and threw his hands up in the air. "I thought you loved me!"

"I thought I did too," Katherine said so quietly that Draco wanted to grab her and apparate home. "But I don't. And I want you to know that I'm never coming back."

Louis charged at her and ripped her out of her seat. Draco almost threw the Invisibility Cloak off but hesitated when Katherine turned her head in his direction and glared at him. She struggled for a minute and eventually pushed the Muggle off.

Breathing heavily, he folded his arms over his chest. He almost sounded genuinely upset when he gasped out, "You always come back."

"Not anymore."

As Katherine turned to leave, Draco silently cast a sleeping charm on the Muggle so he wouldn't follow. He didn't even care that she didn't find out where the woman lived. He was just happy to leave.

* * *

Once they were outside, Katherine laughed in relief and took something out of her pocket. It looked a lot like her phone, but it was black instead of gray. "I nicked it when he grabbed me! Didn't think I'd forget about you, did I?"

Draco checked to make sure no one was around before taking off the Cloak. "Never scare me like that again."

Katherine ignored him and started pressing buttons on the phone. "Let's see. Melissa… Michelle… Here we go. Miranda."

Draco frowned as she started talking in the device to arrange a meeting. Hopefully this will end smoothly.

* * *

They drove to an upper class section of Muggle London. Kat couldn't believe how relieved she felt when she told Lou that she was never coming back. Draco didn't understand, but at least he let her without taking off the Cloak and hurting him. She needed to do this herself.

Kat parked and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

Draco rang the doorbell, and a Muggle servant opened the door. She looked them over. "Katherine?" Katherine nodded. "We aren't going to search you. But be aware of the consequences if you decide to harm Mrs. Stefano."

That made Katherine frown, but she went in so Draco followed. They were led to a sitting room where they met a sickly looking woman in her mid-fifties. Draco couldn't shake off the feeling that her days were numbered.

"So you're the one who did it." Miranda was so pale and frail that Draco wouldn't picture her with the ape-like Daniel. She had dark eyes and maybe once had dark hair, but it was now a dark grey, white in some places. "I didn't want Dan to watch me die, but you didn't do me a favor by killing him."

"I'm sorry." Draco didn't feel sorry until now. She looked so weak, so defeated. And now her entire family was gone.

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Katherine grabbed his hand and squeezed. "I'll get you back before I die… So, Katherine tells me that my dearest mother-in-law is after you. I'd like to get her back before I die too."

Katherine gulped before speaking. "No one ever said you were sick."

"Dan couldn't bear to talk about it." Miranda leaned back in her cream colored sofa. "Besides, we'd have to lie anyway… Muggles don't live to old age when they are infected with lycanthropy. The only reason I've made it this long is because Dan sold drugs to make sure he had the money to keep me going. I can't exactly go to a hospital with this."

Katherine squeezed Draco's hand tighter, making him wonder if she was thinking about Lupin. "What happened?"

Miranda laughed bitterly. "Dolores. Lucky you. If not, I'd be able to focus all of my energy on killing the two of you."

"I don't understand," Katherine said slowly.

With a look of anguish, Miranda shifted to try to make her brittle bones comfortable. A servant hurried over to her with a pillow for her back and a potion. She didn't speak until she drank it. "I meet Dan when I was sixteen. He had just graduated from Hogwarts and was partying with his friends… He went to my father's bar and… We didn't fall in love instantly, but we slept together. And then I didn't hear from him for about three months."

Miranda sighed in relief as the potion started working. "By the time he came back to the bar to see me again, I was three months pregnant with our first son. We barely knew each other, but it was nearly forty years ago, so my father made us marry."

Draco started becoming hopeful. From their files, he knew that Lenny and Travis were in their early thirties. "So your first son has magic?"

Miranda shook her head. "No. He abandoned us for a military career. I haven't heard from Drew since he was eighteen. It's a miracle he survived… Because Dolores tried to get rid of me by sending Fenrir Greyback to get rid of his son's wife. She didn't expect me to live. And she didn't expect her son to turn his back on his family for a half dead Muggle werewolf who was six months pregnant." She paused as she broke out into a coughing fit. "I guess Dan was already starting to fall in love with me."

Katherine gaped. "That's why she hates werewolves? Because of you?"

Miranda shrugged. Draco could tell that she wasn't entirely sure what Katherine meant, but she didn't care either. "Anyway, Drew isn't as much of an upstanding citizen as he leads everyone to believe. He got a girl pregnant when he was fourteen. I made them give the baby up because I wanted him to finish his education. That's why he doesn't talk to the family. He and his girlfriend wanted that baby."

"Do you know where it is?" Katherine asked hopefully.

Miranda nodded, and for a moment, Draco saw some life in her. She hated Umbridge with every fiber of her being. "Unlike Drew and Dolores, I don't abandon my family. Dan had the baby tested, and he had magic. So we gave him to a family that would send him to Durmstrang."

"What's his name?" Katherine asked eagerly.

Miranda smiled. Clearly, she couldn't wait to ruin Umbridge's life. She hated her mother in-law more than the people who took her husband and children away. Most likely because she figured she'd be reunited Dan soon enough. "He was adopted, so I don't know if he knows. But surely you've heard of him. His name is Viktor Krum."

 **The latest bombshell is for the Krum fans! :) Is it too weird? Please let me know!**

 **Thanks gr8rockstarrox for reviewing!**


	11. An Interesting Proposal

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 11 An Interesting Proposal

"You know," Kat said as she met Draco at the Manor for supper. Krum, who was currently playing Quidditch in Paris, agreed to meet with them at the end of the month. Thankfully, he knew he was adopted. "I was planning on sleeping with you the other day."

Draco tried not to smile as he walked her to the dining room. "I think the whole world knew because of that small amount of fabric you called a dress."

Kat pretended to be offended and pouted. "Hey! Less fabric means less fabric for you to rip off, Veela Boy."

Draco shrugged. "And here I was going to offer to reschedule. Pity."

"What?!" Kat squeaked.

Narcissa blinked as a house elf poured her some wine. "Is something wrong, Katherine?"

"No, no." Kat hastily sat down. Draco was laughing at her as he sat across from her. She'd just have to get back at him now, wouldn't she? "Draco just asked me to sleep over."

Draco turned bright red. "N-no. I didn't!"

Narcissa shifted uncomfortably in her seat while Kat smiled evilly at Draco. She cleared her throat. "Well, you're both adults… And I'm sure you don't want Edward disturbing you. Lucius and I didn't wait until marriage. Actually we didn't even wait until—"

"Mum!" Draco yelled before she could finish. He was getting so red that Kat wondered if he was starting to get a headache. It was getting too hard not to hold in her laughter.

"Cissa, the girl is messing with you and our poor son." Lucius kept his eyes on his plate, equally mortified as Draco.

"Oh." Narcissa stopped her nervous babble. "Remus did say you had a… _peculiar_ sense of humor."

Kat was sure Remus said something like 'terrible' or 'horrific' instead of peculiar. Maybe she took it too far. Oh well… "Sorry, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Not to worry, dearest. But you are sleeping over, aren't you? I would like you to live here in the future." Narcissa sounded so genuine that Kat almost believed her. She wanted Draco and her grandchildren to live at the Manor in the future. That's what she really meant. Kat was sure of it.

"Erhm…" Kat squirmed in her seat while it was Draco's turn to smile evilly at her. He must have forgotten that she was nervous about being here alone for long. Lucius would never carry out the threat he made Christmas Eve though. Draco wouldn't let him. "I don't know…"

Narcissa frowned but shrugged as she started cutting up her steak. "Alright. But there's also a guest house on the property, if you'd feel more comfortable there. I'm sure you and Draco would want to move in together soon."

"It's been less than six months, Cissa." Lucius laughed awkwardly. "Leave them be."

"No." Kat pounded her fist on the table. The Malfoys jumped, not used to such horrible table manners. She wasn't going to let a fear of Lucius hold her back, even if it wasn't exactly irrational. "I-I'll stay tonight."

* * *

Once a storm started brewing, Kat started regretting agreeing to sleep over. She would have gone home, but she didn't want Draco's parents to know she was afraid. They must think enough about her already.

Draco's room was fine. There was an adjoining bathroom, and if she kept the curtains closed and the door shut, she could pretend she was in a hotel. If only she had a better imagination.

"Are you scared of storms?" Draco asked after she jumped because of the thunder for the third time.

"No." Kat slid into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. "Just sadistic Death Eaters."

Draco sat on the bed and started at his unbuttoned shirt cuffs. "Does my Mark bother you? I've tried to remove it, but Severus couldn't even brew something to get it off. And I don't want him to keep experimenting on himself."

Kat shook her head. She hadn't really thought about it, surprisingly. "It's more the memories." With a tired sigh, she threw off the covers. "C'mon. I want to go there… The room where Bellatrix…"

"Are you sure?" Draco sounded unsure of himself, but he started buttoning up shirt again anyway. Kat nodded, so he led the way.

Kat didn't know what to expect. Bellatrix wouldn't be there, certainly, and neither would Hermione. However she could still hear her friend's screams as if it were yesterday. She doubted she would ever forget.

The Manor was cold. Her bare feet felt like they were padding against ice instead of stone. Draco's floors were wood, so they weren't as bad as they halls. It still seemed dark to her even though candles magically lit when they walked by. During the day, she felt fine. Awkward and nervous around Draco's parents, but not like this. With every step she took, she felt more convinced that something bad was going to happen.

Draco didn't say anything as they walked, although he grimaced when she dug her nails into his arm. He looked like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure if it would help. Kat didn't think she'd really listen anyway. Draco stopped just before the stairs.

"We don't go in the dungeons anymore. Father was thinking about filling it with cement." He removed her hand from his arm and put it in his own. "We just don't want to go down there."

"Make the house elves do it." Kat stayed rooted on the spot. "I don't want to live here, but I know it's important to you."

"Not that important," Draco mumbled, but she knew he was lying. She wondered how many generations of Malfoys lived here. Surely they wouldn't be the only ones to live on their own, at least for a little while.

Draco started walking again, and Kat didn't want to be alone in the dark, so she let him lead her. Even if she didn't want to live here, she had to get over this. She planned on staying in the room until the uneasiness passed, like Draco made her do in the ballroom when Narcissa took Teddy out of her sight.

But the large sitting room by the gardens behind the house looked nothing like she remembered. Only the walls remained the same. Dark pink carpets covered the stone, and there were several bookshelves and reading chairs. The fireplace roared to life as they walked in, showing off red vases on end tables with gold handles.

"You did this for Hermione." Kat looked up to see that the huge ceiling was even gone, replaced by a lower one.

"Mother paints in the new room upstairs." Draco looked out the window and watched at the storm for a moment. "And yes. My parents were freaking out, thinking I was actually going to not mate with her and die. I was afraid, but I wasn't going to let myself die."

Kat sat in a chair in the corner and tried to picture herself in here. The place she pictured them walking into, the place that would never erase itself from her mind, was totally gone in the real world. Draco waited for her to say something. She rested her chin in her hands before speaking. "I like it. It's a sweet old lady's room. Prefect for Hermione"

Draco sighed in relief, sounding like he was holding his breath. "I'll be sure to let her know your thoughts… I thought you'd have a panic attack or something."

"I haven't had a full blown one since Dudley nearly died at the hospital," Kat muttered, but she didn't want to think about Dudley right now, not until she was sure Umbridge wasn't going to win her lawsuit. "Next full moon, if Teddy sleeps here, can he sleep in our bed?"

Draco raised his eyebrows at 'our bed' but smiled. "Of course."

* * *

"I simply do not know vhat is right," Viktor explained to Hermione as they walked through the park in London. When she told him that she studied law, he seemed to think she was already a full-fledged lawyer. She tried to explain it to him, but he insisted that she was the smartest lawyer in London even though she didn't have a license and still had three years of school left.

Hermione shoved her near frozen hands in her pockets. "I'm biased. I don't want Draco to go to jail."

"Neither do I." Viktor chuckled at her shocked look. "He was a little boy last I saw him. And he killed bad man. Besides, Umbridge does not vant justice. She vants the money. I do not vant to help her."

"You don't have to," Hermione offered. "You don't even have to change your name. The goblins would just give you the money."

"Money I do not need or vant." Viktor glanced at a group of children playing tag. "I vould use it to expand my charity to England."

Hermione nodded. Viktor ran a charity that taught local witches and wizards how to fly and play Quidditch. It also allowed young muggleborns to play in hopes of allowing them to get used to the wizarding world and breaking some of the animosity certain purebloods still felt. "You could do that. The inheritance laws here are astonishingly old fashioned."

"But then the old woman vould have nothing." Viktor scowled. Hermione noticed that he didn't call Umbridge his great grandmother but said nothing. She wasn't going to push him to do anything he was uncomfortable with. "Vhat should I do, Hermione? You always know vhat to do."

 _Let her starve,_ Hermione thought darkly but couldn't bring herself to say it. It wouldn't solve anything, and Viktor would just think she was callously cruel. Umbridge was at their mercy, so she needed to earn what she wanted from them. "I have an idea."

* * *

Umbridge must have figured out that there was nothing she could do, so she agreed to meet with them at the end of the first week of March. Kat knew Draco was nervous, so she went with him to the meeting. Lucius was acting as his lawyer, and despite her protests, Hermione was Krum's. Kat was surprised to see Fudge at Umbridge's side. The toad had no one else, but she couldn't see Fudge doing something that could make him look bad… well, worse than he already did. They must really be good friends.

They were in a conference room at the Ministry that Kingsley provided them with. Draco wasn't too happy when she slipped the Minister a galleon as a joke bribe, but he didn't say anything, not even when Kingsley jokingly asked for another so he could go out to lunch. He must really be scared.

Umbridge stared at Krum like she had never seen him before. Kat smiled to herself. If Draco wasn't such a wreck, she would whisper to him, _She must be wondering how her toad genes lead to a giant bear being born._ As they sat at a long, round table, she couldn't wait to get this over with.

"May I see a copy of the genetic test results?" Fudge held out his hand to Hermione, not daring to look at Lucius, which surprised Kat. They used to be friendly, especially when Lucius had pockets full of gold. They both had equally destroyed reputations as well. Hermione nodded, already looking like a serious lawyer, and handed him the parchment.

"It was done by a third party, as you can see," Hermione said calmly. "St. Mungo's has close ties with the Ministry. We had the test done by an independent potions lab in Italy."

Fudge's brow furrowed as he checked the test, searching for any sign of a mistake. "It doesn't matter. He is not legally an Umbridge. He doesn't have a claim."

"Yes…" Hermione started sifting through her papers. "So that means the money and the manor will go to… Richard Umbridge of Wales? Dolores can either declare Viktor heir or she'll have to move out of her home by July. Draco is not settling. We simply have an alternative proposal to prevent us from taking this to court."

"But we will take this to court if necessary," Lucius said coldly.

"You look just like my grandfather," Umbridge whispered, speaking for the first time. Krum frowned but didn't look away. "He would not stoop to—"

"Offering to help someone?" Krum asked sarcastically, making Kat feel oddly proud of him. "I vill open a stadium in London. You vill keep it running. You vill handle the paperwork, make sure the vorkers get paid, and the volunteers are properly trained. Or you vill not keep your home. You vill get monthly allowance for your work."

"And you won't win the lawsuit," Hermione pressed. "Draco acted in self-defense—"

"According to her!" Umbridge spat, showing her true colors. She pointed at Kat. " _She_ resents the fact that I tried to uphold order at Hogwarts during the War!"

"Is that what you called it?" Kat shot out of her seat but slowly sat down when Draco tugged at her sleeve. "Do you know how long it took me to get that scar off my hand? You should be in prison! You—"

"Katherine," Draco whispered in her ear, making her freeze. Embarrassed, she took a deep breath and looked at her hands. She shouldn't have done that. This was about Draco and Krum, not her.

Lucius broke the awkward silence that followed. "I think the alternative, as Ms. Granger put it, is best. Nothing will change for Mrs. Umbridge except for the fact that she will have to work. Therefore, she will not lose anything she has claimed to have lost. She had no contact with her son. In fact, he seemed to have placed a restraining order against her in the early sixties. We understand her… grief, but the Ministry decided at the time of the incident that no crime was committed."

Fudge sighed. "We already can't find you a proper lawyer, Dolores."

Umbridge turned bright red. "You-you can't expect me to work with a bunch of snot nosed mudblood—"

"I do not," Krum snapped so loudly that Dolores jumped and quieted down. "But you vill be dedicating the rest of your life to their enjoyment. However, you vill have no contact. You vill work… behind the scenes." He glanced at Hermione to make sure he used the expression correctly. She nodded with a small, satisfied smile.

When Umbridge sagged in defeat, Kat knew it was over. They won.

* * *

Later that night, Kat was sitting on Draco's bed, watching him get dressed. His parents wanted to have a celebratory dinner, so he was putting on dress robes. She wondered why everything always had to be so formal and vaguely wondered if Lucius and Narcissa noticed that she only had one fancy dress that she felt was up to their standards. At least they had yet to say anything…

Meanwhile, Kat was trying to figure out how to apologize for her outburst in the conference room. She'd like to think she didn't care enough about Umbridge to react like that. With a sigh, she laid flat on her back and stared at the ceiling. Clearly, she was wrong.

"I'm sorry." Kat jumped when she realized that she and Draco said the same thing at the same time. She pushed herself up by her elbows and frowned. "What are you sorry for?"

Draco turned away from the mirror. His bowtie hung untied around his neck. "I was the leader of the Inquisitor Squad. What are _you_ sorry for?"

"For almost jumping on a soap box in the middle of the meeting!" Kat yelled. That must be a Muggle expression because he only gave her a puzzled look. "You were all worried about being sued, and I tried to make it about 5th year."

"Oh… Well your hand was sliced open. Among other things." Draco turned back to the mirror to tie the black bowtie. "I didn't really care. I simply wanted to get out of there."

Kat groaned. Why'd he have to be so nice? Malfoys weren't supposed to be nice! "Well I don't care about you being leader of the Inquisitor Squad. As long as I can tell our kids that you were a dork." She laughed quietly. "Hey Jimmy! Daddy was a member of a _squad!_ "

"And Mummy was the leader of an army, Scorpius," Draco muttered. "They wore funny hats and their knickers outside their trousers."

"We-we did not!" Kat scrambled out of bed and tried to brush the wrinkles out of her dress. "And what kind of name is Scorpius anyway?"

Draco gave her a blank look like it was obvious. "The name of our first son."

Kat snorted. "Yeah. Our first son after James Sirius and Remus Edward."

"Who names their kid James Sirius?"

"Who names their kid Scorpius?" Kat shot back, trying not to laugh. "There's a reason Ron laughed at you on the train first year!"

"Because he's an uncultured bumpkin!" Draco growled as Kat couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. Some things would never change.

* * *

As summer neared, Kat and Teddy took it upon themselves to find kids to play Quidditch for Krum's children's field. McGonagall, or the Scary Lady as Teddy called her, gave her a list of Muggleborns that she had already spoken to and were due to go to Hogwarts in September. They started off with a few games of football and explaining Quidditch to the Muggleborns. Teddy liked that he could teach the big kids the sport, and other kids who knew they were magical were excited to play in a stadium created by the famous Viktor Krum and be coached by the Girl-Who-Lived. Luckily, Kat barely saw Umbridge until the day before they were scheduled to open.

"Oh, hey." Kat tried to smile but couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't know what to do and tried to strike up a conversation that would be short so she could escape with at least saying she tried. "How are the permits coming along?"

"Fine." Umbridge gave her that sickly sweet, condescending smile. "I had them completed back in April."

"Oh, cool." Kat shuffled her feet. "Well… I'll see you…" _Hopefully never,_ she added in her head.

"He was my son." Umbridge looked her dead in the eye. "I did care about him."

 _Clearly not enough,_ Kat thought bitterly, but she was sure, in her own sick, twisted way, that Umbridge thought that trying to kill her son's wife and her unborn grandchild was a loving attempt at keeping her son from being a teenage parent. And of keeping her son from ruining their bloodline… Kat tried to be the bigger person and say, "I know."

* * *

Miranda smiled from her car as she watched Katherine rush over to her own vehicle before Dolores could try to talk to her. They were making it too easy for her to get revenge. Once she got her strength up, she'd be able to kill them both together.

* * *

The first game was completed a week later, with Teddy as the proud referee, and Narcissa invited everyone over to celebrate. To Kat's surprise, Lucius seemed more put out with having to sit near Sirius than Remus, but she soon found out it was because Sirius had a ton of embarrassing stories about Lucius to tell, like how he used to have house elves braid his hair.

And so the table was full of bickering. Teddy asking Severus why Sirius said that he slept hanging upside down, Ron asking Pansy the difference between spoons, and Hermione trying to tell Narcissa and Remus about law school in between all the yelling. Kat was loving every minute of it. She didn't want it to end. Maybe it could happen all the time…

"Draco?" Kat felt her heart jump to throat when he stopped talking to Theodore Nott and waited for her to say something. "Er…"

"Katherine?" He smiled at her, thinking she was teasing him. Meanwhile, Kat was freaking out. She was getting too caught up in the moment! She'll just ask him to pass the asparagus. No… She had some on her plate. She was having so much fun with everyone that she had barely touched her food. "Are you alright? You look like you're going to be sick."

Yes! Yes! That can be her excuse! Then she can go to bed and call herself stupid for the rest of the night. No… It wasn't stupid. Before she could stop herself, she burst out, "Will you marry me?"

 **:0** **Thanks again for reviewing gr8rockstarrox! I've already started the next chapter, so reviews will make me want to update faster! ;)**


	12. Cycles

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 12 Cycles

The silence that followed made Kat want to throw up. She was such an idiot for saying it loud enough for everyone to hear. They were all staring, except for Snape, who seemed to be laughing to himself at her own stupidity. _I bet you don't regret coming now,_ she thought bitterly.

Narcissa was the first to speak. "Draco? Answer before your mother has a heart attack."

Kat shrunk into her seat. If he said yes, he might just be saying it because everyone was watching! It was too soon! Less than a year! He had every right to say no, not yet. She should tell him to forget it.

"Yes… Of course. Although, I would have liked to have asked." Draco grimaced when his mother cried out and jumped out of her seat to hug him.

"Too slow. Just like on the Quidditch field," Kat muttered, feeling ridiculous as everyone else continued to blankly stare. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Pansy Parkinson glaring at her boyfriend. She hoped Draco wouldn't resent her from stealing the moment from him.

"We'll see about that," Draco ground out through the choke hold hug that Narcissa seemed to have him in. "Mother!"

"My baby's getting married!" Narcissa yelled. Kat could've sworn she saw tears in the woman's eyes as she finally let go. She didn't expect that. Lucius's reaction seemed more in character.

"Oh joy," he drawled, sounding like he felt just the opposite.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius snapped.

"It mean Kat getting married!" Teddy said loudly, thinking his dad didn't understand the situation.

"You better not treat her like you did at school, Malfoy." This was why Ron wasn't invited to any of the balls. Hermione looked pretty smug, knowing this is what Kat would do to her. "I broke Seamus's nose once! And I'd do a lot worse to you, ferret face!"

"Ron!" Kat whined. "That was when he stood me up during a Hogsmeade trip _fourth_ year!"

"And I'm a lot stronger now," Ron said threateningly.

"Sorry. But Katherine and I have to go." Draco grinned when Kat jumped out of her seat and practically ran out of the dinner room with him before Sirius could stop arguing with Lucius to see that she was leaving. Unsurprisingly, the bickering continued behind them like before, only much, much louder.

"I'm sorry!" Kat shouted as they ran through the halls. "I just really love you and our families together and—"

 _Pop._ Before Kat knew it, Draco, who was holding her hand, apparated. She didn't recognize the place, but when she looked out the window, she could see the Manor in the distance. This must be the guest house Narcissa referred to a while back. They were in a sitting room with soft blue couches and wooden floors. Like in the Manor, all the candles lit to life upon their entrance.

"I had no idea we were racing each other to the altar, Katherine." Draco took off his coat and threw it on the floor. Kat held her breath until he smiled. "And I am the better seeker."

Kat gulped took a step closer to her. "You could've said no."

"Why on earth would I do that?"

Kat gasped as he kissed her and unzipped the back of her new dress at the same time. "Are you sure?"

"I was thinking of proposing on your birthday actually." Draco tensed but didn't stop her when she took off his belt. "Was your proposal a trick to seduce me?"

Kat laughed. "Obviously. That's all I've been after this whole time… So I didn't ruin one of the best moments of our lives by rushing it and asking in front of our horrible families?"

"You almost gave me a heart attack," Draco admitted and hesitated before saying, "I was afraid you were joking."

"I'm not _that_ mean." Kat fiddled with the buttons of his shirt before looking up to meet his eyes. "I don't really think about it. I just couldn't help it, I guess."

"You guess?" Draco kissed her again until they tumbled onto the couch. "You're lucky I love you."

"Yes." Kat shivered as he pulled her dress over her shoulders. "If not, my evil plan wouldn't have worked… I love you too."

* * *

"I came _twice_ ," Kat said over coffee with Hermione and Ginny. Hermione glanced at the exit, wanting to flee, but Ginny clung to her every word.

"No way." Ginny smirked when Hermione excused herself to use the toilet. "I thought you said he was a virgin."

"Yeah." Kat poured sugar into her coffee. "So I thought he'd rush through it! Like you said Dean did."

Ginny waved her off. "He was seventeen. He was worried about getting caught. But Malfoy didn't even get a little nervous?"

Kat shook her head. "He was fine after we fell off the couch."

"I can't believe I missed it!" Ginny whined. "And here I am, getting details a week later."

"That'll teach you to get over yourself," Hermione muttered as she rejoined them. "How are the Harpies, Ginny?"

"Don't change the subject!" Ginny hissed. "Kat's never done it with someone she actually loved! And no, Kat, you didn't love the toe sucker."

Kat rolled her eyes. "I hate you. Besides, it's your fault Hermione's a prude. You called her and Ron gross."

Ginny shuddered. "I don't want to hear about Ron making Hermione come twice!"

"Fine! I won't change the subject." Hermione stuck her nose in the air. "You did use birth control, didn't you, Kat?"

"Prude," Ginny grumbled, until she noticed Kat paled. "You idiot!"

"I bought stuff and everything!" Kat put her face in her hands. "And left it under my bed at Grimmauld."

Hermione clucked in disapproval. "You two sleep in the same bed all the time. You should always keep it with you!"

"This is all your fault!" Kat hissed before snatching up her purse. "If you were like Ginny and wanted to hear about what happened, you could have reminded me the day after when the potion would've worked!"

"It's the hormones," Ginny whispered, laughing evilly when Kat ran off to go freak out by herself.

"Honestly, Gin. They're not ready!" Hermione sighed as Ginny only laughed at Kat more. "And I thought you hated Malfoy."

"I do," Ginny said honestly. "Which is why it took me a week to meet up with you two. But I was so bummed when I found out I missed one of my best friends getting engaged. I don't want to miss anymore."

"Like the birth of Malfoy Jr.?" Hermione asked dryly.

Ginny snickered. "I can't wait until she tells Sirius."

* * *

Of course she was late. Of course! With her luck it was triplets or septuplets or something. It was only by two days…

"Is something the matter?" Draco asked as she glared at the calendar in his room. "Because I have to go to work."

Kat shook her head. She didn't want to tell him. Not until she knew for sure. "No. But I think I'll meet up with Hermione when she's done with school. I think her class tonight ends at 8:00."

"So you'll be staying at the stadium?" Draco wondered as he put gel in his hair.

"Yeah. I'll help out the toad and clean the bathrooms or something." Kat kept staring at the calendar, hoping she had miscounted. "I almost felt bad when I told her to clean it after a little girl threw up the other day."

"As always, you have a heart of gold, love." Draco kissed her cheek, oblivious to how badly she was freaking out.

* * *

Kat waited until exactly eight to call Hermione, although she wanted to call her at six. Instead, she focused on scrubbing the toilets and avoiding the Toad, who was double checking the accounts. At least her friend recognized the seriousness of the situation and picked up after two rings.

"I got my period," she announced.

There was a pause. "That's good. Isn't it?"

"I guess." Kat started walking out but stopped when she heard something fall. "But should I tell him? Because I'm a little disappointed, but I still don't want one, and what if he thinks I do?"

Hermione laughed awkwardly. "Just tell him what you told me. That you can't count, and your relief is bittersweet."

"I can count," Kat mumbled as she headed in the direction of the sound. "I have to go, Hermione. I think the Toad fell and broke her hip or something."

* * *

Draco was surprised to find Molly Weasley dropping off Edward shortly after supper. Katherine must've forgotten he was coming over.

Mrs. Weasley put her hands on the boy's shoulders. "We made a cake while we were waiting for her. A house elf put it in the kitchen for you. Sirius dropped him off. You know how Remus gets…"

Draco nodded, despite the fact that Katherine seldom spoke of Lupin's lycanthropy. Mrs. Weasley was trying to be polite, and he didn't want to push it. "Right. I think Hermione needed her."

"Oh." Mrs. Weasley's lips thinned, reminding Draco that Hermione had broken up with her youngest son. Her grip tightened on Edward's shoulders protectively. "Well, I can take him back to the Burrow. You've never looked after Teddy alone before."

Draco forced himself to smile while Edward started pouting at the thought of not having a sleepover at the Manor. "My parents are here. And half a dozen house elves. I'll be fine for a few hours."

The woman was obviously reluctant but knew it wasn't her place since she wasn't Edward's guardian. "I could stay until Kat comes back."

"The lady at the candy store want you to have this." Edward handed Draco a folded up piece of paper. "Dad took me dis mornin'."

Draco frowned, distracted from Mrs. Weasley's smothering. "Who?" Edward shrugged as he unfolded the paper. When he read the shaky cursive, his blood ran cold.

 _Today was your last day with her. It's a shame you didn't know. But I didn't know it was my last day with the love of my life either, did I?_

* * *

Kat froze when she walked into Umbridge's office. The hairs stood up on the back of her neck when she tried to flick the light on. The power must be off… That's it. It's only the power.

 _"Lumos."_

Blood. It was everywhere. Covering the walls, the seats, the desk. Kat put a shaking hand over her mouth to muffle a scream. Umbridge didn't even make a sound! There was no way she—or someone— was attacked in here!

Kat ran over to the desk to find Umbridge lying on the ground. Or what was left of her. Her throat had been torn open, and there were several bite marks all over her body. She gagged and shakily rose to her feet. What happened?

The growl behind her told her the answer.

* * *

Hermione was lighting candles, getting ready for her date. Two more weeks and she'd be done with her summer class, meaning more time with her boyfriend. She'd bring him to Kat's wedding, if her friend planned to have it soon. She didn't want to admit it, but it was exciting to sneak around with him. Everything about him was exciting.

The sound of the floo made her jump, but her shoulders slumped in disappointment when she realized it was Draco. Hopefully they didn't fight over the nonexistent baby.

"Hermione!" The panic in his voice made Hermione tense. "Where's Kat? She's with you, right? I'm afraid she might have poisoned."

 _Damn it_ , Hermione thought as she rushed into the sitting room. "Poisoned? She's not with me. She called me after my class, but I think she was heading to your house."

"Then maybe she wasn't." Draco ran his hands through his hair and handed Hermione a piece of paper. "I-I don't know. I can't get a hold of Black. Do you think she's still at the stadium?"

Hermione checked her watch. It wasn't even half past eight. "I think so. She said Umbridge fell or she thought she heard her fall."

Draco apparated out, and Hermione swore and left a note for her boyfriend. This couldn't be good.

* * *

Every time Kat tried to apparate, she wound up only getting a few feet away and splinching herself on the arm. The werewolf was chasing her, and she could only concentrate on running fast enough to get away.

Umbridge's office was on the top floor, and she didn't want to risk using the elevator. If it paused at the stairs, maybe she would have time to stun it.

Kat screamed as it snapped at her heels. It was nothing like Remus. It seemed weaker, slower. That was the only reason that she hadn't been knocked over and eaten by now.

She cut through the cafeteria, hoping there was a soup pot hanging around to hit it with. No such luck.

When Kat finally made it to the stairs, she ran halfway down before turning around. The werewolf didn't hesitate. Instead, it leapt in the air to try to knock her down. It was heading right towards her to rip her throat out.

 _"Stupefy!"_

* * *

By the time Draco arrived, he thought it was already too late, that she had hit her head, causing brain damage or worse. Katherine was lying unconscious at the bottom of the stairs with her leg twisted at a sickening angle. There was a woman at her feet, lying face down. Draco would later learn that it was Miranda. Katherine stunned her, and it stopped her heart. Thank Merlin she wasn't bitten.

Now they were in the waiting room at St. Mungo's. Just him and Hermione. He was too nervous to try to contact anyone and just sat there unconsciously rubbing his knee, which was stiff because it matched the leg that Katherine broke.

"If I had just skipped class." Hermione wiped her eyes. "She's going to feel so guilty about this."

Draco sneered at the thought. "Miranda was already dying. Painfully. Katherine did her a favor. _I_ wouldn't have let her go so peacefully." Hermione sniffled but didn't respond. "So… Why did she need to talk to you?"

Hermione gave him a watery laugh and shook her head. "She'll kill me if I tell you. I sent a Patronus to Sirius. I know it's killing you that you can't see her."

Draco played with the Potter family ring on his finger. He and Kat decided to use them as engagement rings. "I'll be her next of kin soon enough."

Black skidded into the waiting room a few minutes later, agitated and demanding as usual. "What happened?" he barked. "Where is she?! Why the bloody hell aren't you with her?"

"They wouldn't let us," Hermione said calmly. "But I think she only has a broken leg and a concussion."

"Only?" Black repeated. He growled and left to go stalk down a healer.

"I'm sure her leg is mended by now," Hermione muttered. Before Draco could respond, Black returned with a healer.

He pointed at Draco and Hermione. "List these two as next of kin also. For Christ's sake! Why would you want people who are sick or hurt to be alone?"

"I-It's hospital policy, sir," the healer babbled. "Unless it is a life or death situation."

"Hospital policy?"

Draco and Hermione followed as Black continued to berate the poor healer. She was trying to explain about a patient's right to privacy and that she was only following protocol. Black seemed to be stubbornly refusing to believe there was a reason for the rules.

"Congratulations," Hermione whispered so quietly that he could barely hear the laughter in her voice. "I think you just earned Sirius's approval."

* * *

Even though Katherine woke up an hour after he arrived, and was only forced to stay overnight at the hospital as a precaution, Black didn't leave until it was close to sunrise. They stayed up all night, and Draco almost fell asleep to Katherine trying to make Black go home.

"Finally!" Katherine breathed out, making Draco jumped. To his surprise, Black was nowhere to be seen. "I had to guilt him, saying that Remus must be worried out of his furry little mind!"

Draco blinked sleepily and then rose from his seat to grab her hand. "Are you alright? Does your head hurt? And don't ask me to quote 'bust you out' again. You could have been seriously injured."

Katherine squeezed back. "I won't… I thought I was pregnant. It's not as funny when I'm pulling the joke on myself instead of on Sirius… I wanted to take a Muggle pregnancy test with Hermione."

"Without me?" Draco asked numbly.

Katherine squirmed guiltily. "I wanted to know for sure before I told you. It sounds so stupid now. If I wasn't such a coward… She'd still be alive."

"Not for long, considering she was after you." Because of his flat tone, she mumbled an apology, but Draco couldn't really concentrate. She thought they were going to be parents… "You should have told me. Are you sure you aren't?"

Katherine nodded. "I stole my chart when Sirius was in the bathroom. Besides my leg, my arm, and my head, it only said that I needed some iron and vitamins."

"What a surprise," Draco drawled, although he was still a little hurt. He couldn't fathom why she wouldn't tell him. Wait… "Did you think I would be angry with you?" She fidgeted. "Katherine!"

"I'm the one who forgot!" She blushed. "And then the time after that you pronounced the charm wrong! Hermione told me!"

Draco closed his eyes. So that was why she was insisting on casting the charm herself. "You aren't the only one who has to remember. I suppose that makes us both idiots."

"I suppose," she mimicked. "But now that I know there's no baby, I'll use the potion."

"It's feels weird. Almost being a father for thirty seconds." They only talked about children jokingly, and when Katherine joked, she spoke of having a Weasley size brood. Draco wasn't sure if he could handle _that_ many. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen a child younger than Edward.

Katherine shrugged. "I'm kind of bummed too. But I want to be married first. And now that Umbridge… Well, I want to make sure Krum's community center stays on its feet. So I'll make sure to take that potion every night."

"And tell me if you forget?" Draco asked as lightly as he could. Part of him wanted to be angry, but the rest of him was still in shock.

"You'll have to steal me another Remembrall from Neville," Katherine teased. She smiled sadly. "You'll be the first to know. I promise."

* * *

Draco did not expect a horde of reporters to be waiting for Katherine outside St. Mungo's floo. Because she was recently hurt, and he was still thinking of the almost baby, the Veela in him was one high alert. If only they were on the emergency floor, the only place in the hospital that allowed apparition.

"Katherine! Katherine!" too many voices to count hollered. Draco put an arm around her waist when they were blinded by several flashes.

"Is it true that Draco Malfoy has bewitched you?"

"No comment," Katherine ground out through clenched teeth as she tried to push her way past them. He could tell that she sarcastically wanted to yell, _How would I know if I was being bewitched or not?_ Draco tightened his grip when there were several more flashes.

The questions continued as they were surrounded. How long had they been dating? Is it true that her cousin recently entered a rehab facility? Was Edward really _her_ child? There was one question that sent her reeling, however.

"Katherine!" a man yelled. "Is it true that Remus Lupin bit you last night? Is the monster going to be put down by aurors?"

"What did you say?" Katherine screamed.

He didn't expect her to react so strongly, although she did mention doing so a few years ago. Before Draco knew it, she had shaken herself from his grasp to charge at the reporter. There were so many pictures being taken that he couldn't see, and because of the questions from the reporters, he couldn't hear her either, causing him to panic more. When a woman screamed, he lost it.

* * *

Kat had the scumbag reporter against the wall. His camera woman screamed when she lifted her fist to punch him, and a heartbeat later, she heard an all too familiar squawk. Oh no…

Before she could turn around, Draco scooped her up by his talons as the reporters and cameramen started screaming and trying to run and take pictures at the same time. That was probably only agitating him more.

Kat kicked her feet as he started flying, but it was no use. No matter how loudly she screamed his name, Draco didn't seem hear her. They were in a building! They had nowhere to go.

"Draco! Put me down! I know birds have ears!" Kat tried to wiggle out of his grasp as several stunners were sent their way but thought better of it. If she fell, she doubted he would change back any time soon.

When they reached the emergency room, Kat had the bright idea to try side-long apparition. Note to self: never freak out Feral Harpy Draco.

* * *

Narcissa had tea with Lucius by the floo, hoping that Draco would come back soon. She knew it wasn't likely, and that he was probably at Grimmauld. If only Sirius liked her enough. Then she could go over uninvited.

"He wasn't hurt, Cissa," Lucius tried to soothe. "And the potions will heal up her concussion by the afternoon."

Narcissa pouted. "I miss having him around all the time. I hope that they'll move in to the Manor permanently after the wedding."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you were so giddy when she proposed? I was mortified, personally."

Although she was sure her husband would laugh and call her a liar, Narcissa wanted to say that she was happy that Katherine loved Draco as much as he loved her. The popping noise of apparition stopped her, however, and was immediately followed by Katherine screaming in agony.

Draco was in his harpy form and had fallen when Katherine apparated. He was panicking, shrieking and trying to right himself to protect his mate. Little did he know he was actually slicing her skin open with his talons as he did so.

"Draco! DRACO!" Narcissa shouted as loudly as she could. He didn't respond.

"He's too young! He can't control it!" Lucius yelled before transforming himself. He knocked their son over. The only way she could tell them apart was that Draco's feet were covered in blood. Katherine's blood.

Narcissa rushed over to her, hissing at Draco when he tried to fight his way out of Lucius's grasp to get to his mate. She was still conscious but sobbing hysterically. "Shh… You're fine. Severus will fix you right up."

Katherine didn't believe her and tried to crawl away to escape. She must be in shock, but she was only upsetting Draco more. He shrieked and tried to scratch Lucius in the face. Although she didn't want to, Narcissa took out her wand and stunned her son.

* * *

Draco was revived less than fifteen minutes later. His whole body hurt, but since there wasn't a mark on him, he knew it must be Katherine. The last thing he remembered was her apparating and his Veela instincts completely taking over.

"She's with Severus and your mother in the kitchen." Father was watching him cautiously. "Draco, you can't lose control like that. Just because you can't reach her—"

"I couldn't see with all the cameras." Draco slowly rose out of bed, wondering why he was in so much pain. The most Katherine should be suffering is pulled muscles in her arms from the flight. "Did someone attack her?"

Suddenly, Father didn't want to meet his eye. Draco felt his heart slamming against his ribcage as he tried to hobble towards the door. She must be really hurt if Father was hesitant. Finally, he spoke. "You did."

Draco stopped. That was impossible. Sure, he lost control, but his Veela instincts had taken over. They would never make him hurt his mate. "No, I didn't."

Father sighed. "She apparated when you were in mid-flight. You fell and couldn't see but knew that she was hurt because you fell on her. You panicked and started clawing to try to right yourself, and you kept tripping over her. I don't know if you thought you being restrained or if you thought someone took her… It's pretty bad, Draco."

"No, I didn't," Draco repeated. Denial was slowly starting to ebb away, and he started to feel sick.

"I'm not entirely sure if there's a way to _teach_ you to control it," Father muttered. When Draco started to sink to the floor, he rushed over to him to hold him up. "I'll take you to see her."

* * *

Kat tried to act like it didn't bother her. It wasn't that hard, since Snape was around to torture as he applied the salve.

"You know, Snape," she said as he put a bandage over the nasty cut on her arm. "I never thought you'd see me in my knickers. I think I'm going to have to make you buy me dinner. Don't worry. I like cheap food."

"Shut up, Potter," the dungeon bat snapped. She had so many cuts on her that she had to take her clothes off for him to get them all. Most of them were small, but there were three large ones on her stomach, leg, and arm. "Of course you had to be the hero instead of letting someone stun him."

"Severus!" Narcissa admonished, sounding surprised. She must not know that this was Kat and Snape being _nice_ to each other.

"If I don't get some Chinese food tonight, I'm telling Sirius," Kat went on, trying to ignore her quivering lip when he put the salve on a deep cut on her calf. "And he's always cranky after the full moon. Weird. You'd think Remus would be the cranky one."

"You're lucky you didn't bleed to death." Severus put a bandage over the last large cut. Kat wondered if he got some satisfaction out of the few tears that slid down her cheeks. If he hadn't given her blood replenishing potions, she might have.

"Oh my God!" Draco. Kat tried to smile as he ran over. Snape said the salve would heal everything up by morning. He reached out to touch her but thought better of it and let his hand fall to his side. "I-I'm so sorry."

"Forget it," Kat said, although she knew he wouldn't. She wouldn't either. Maybe they shouldn't go out in the wizarding world together anymore.

Snape handed Narcissa the paste, which she started applying to Kat's smaller cuts. "Do not bathe until it sinks in. Do not do anything to reopen the cuts. The skin will be thinner until tomorrow night. That'll be seven hundred galleons."

Kat felt her eyes widened, and she could have sworn she saw Snape do the impossible and smile. There was no way she was paying his greasy arse that much. "Well that's how much I charge blokes to see me half naked, so I s'pose we're even."

Snape looked like he wanted to argue, but Narcissa rushed him out with promise of payment when Draco started to cry.

"What are you crying for?" Kat tried to keep her voice light, like it was nothing. "Ron broke my nose playing Quidditch once. There was _way_ more blood than this."

"Can you stop making a joke out of everything for once?" Draco ran his thumb over a tiny cut on her hand. "I didn't—I don't even _remember._ "

"Tomorrow it'll be like nothing had ever happened." _Can you believe that Snape willingly touched me?_ Kat stopped herself from adding. It was an accident, so she wanted to downplay it. In the moment she was terrified, but she blamed him about as much she blamed Remus for being a werewolf.

"You need to rest." Draco moved as if he was going to pick her up from the table she was sitting on but stopped himself. "I'll firecall Black."

* * *

Kat thought Draco would apologize to the point that it was annoying, but he secluded himself in his room when Sirius arrived. Then a day went by. Then another. By the third day, she was ready to storm the Manor. Luckily, she had Hermione to distract her.

"How am I supposed to help you pick an outfit for meeting your boyfriend's parents if I don't know your boyfriend?" Kat complained. They were in Hermione's bedroom, drinking wine and scrutinizing every outfit she owned. "Like, if it was Percy, I'd say a shield because Mrs. Weasley would kill you. If it was Neville, I'd say something conservative because his grandmother looks scary."

"You don't know him." Her best friend held up her red dress but then sighed and threw it on the floor. Kat raised her eyebrows. Hermione never purposely made a mess.

Cautiously, she handed Hermione her dark blue pants suit. Maybe she was worried about her reaction. "Is it a woman?"

"What? No!" Hermione laughed when she saw that Kat was reluctant to believe her. "I'm worried about you not liking him. And I feel awkward because I know you were rooting for Ron and me."

 _I think Ron might be still rooting for the two of you,_ Kat thought. But that was Ron's business, and she didn't want to risk getting caught in the middle. "He wasn't seeing Parvati. They were just talking about Lavender. I don't think Parvati will ever get over her death… But that was a while ago, Hermione. And I know you're smart enough to figure that out. So I'm not going to try to make you be with him when you clearly don't want to."

"Sometimes I feel that Ginny and Mrs. Weasley are more upset about it than Ron." Hermione started undressing to try on the suit. "Will this look like I'm going to work instead of meeting his mum?"

Kat shrugged. "I don't know. I just like it."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

"You need friends with a better fashion sense." Kat walked over to Hermione's dresser to try to find some stud earrings that would match the outfit. "So only his mum is in the picture. That narrows down the suspect pool."

"He's a Slytherin!" Hermione blurted out. "I don't want his friends finding out. With you and Draco… It's different. He's a Veela. After all these years… I still don't want to be called a mudblood."

Kat turned away from Hermione's jewelry box and looked at her sadly. "Oh Hermione…"

"I don't like it when you're protective," her best friend admitted. "You do stupid things like attack reporters. And I still consider Ron one of my best friends. So keeping it a secret seemed like the best thing for both of us."

Kat frowned. She'd give in to Hermione's wishes for privacy… for now. "But I'll still be invited to the wedding?" She waved her off when Hermione scowl. "Yes, yes I know. You don't rush into things like me. Speaking of which, have you heard from the ferret? He's ignoring me."

"Avoiding you," Hermione corrected. Kat narrowed her eyes. So she knew and was in contact with him this whole time! "Hold on."

With a quick glance at the suit in the mirror, Hermione padded to her bathroom. Kat heard a shuffling sound, and if she wasn't mistaken, the newspaper under Crookshanks's litterbox was being pulled out.

Hermione returned a minute later and paused to wipe some litter off over the trashcan in her room. She looked grim when she handed Kat _The Daily Prophet._ "I think this pushed him over the edge."

It was about the incident at Saint Mungo's. Kat groaned when she read the title. Rita Skeeter must be getting back at her for renewing that restraining order.

 _ **Katherine Potter, Heroine to the Wizarding World, Caught in an Endless Cycle of Abusive Boyfriends?**_

The article went on to talk about Lou and their domestic disputes that ended up with one or both of them in jail. Then, it speculated that Draco was an animagus and that he was the reason she was in the hospital the other day. It also questioned why she hadn't been seen in public the past few days and implied that Draco had beaten her up or had her held captive at the Manor.

"Just fucking great," she swore. So what? He believed every flowery word that Skeeter wrote? "He knows it wasn't on purpose. And he can't _avoid_ me forever. If he kills himself with… What'd you call it? Separation Sickness? Then I die too."

Hermione shrugged. "Not if you're in love with someone else. You're not a Veela, so you can form a magical bond with someone else and still live. It's complicated, but Unspeakables can do it."

Kat snorted. "Oh yeah," she said sarcastically. "Like I've got suitors lining up."

Hermione glared at her. "He's depressed, Kat. He's not trying to be a martyr and end things with you. He just needs to accept what he did, which is hard because he didn't make the conscious choice to do it and can't remember his thought process in the moment. Give him time."

Kat didn't want to give him time. She wanted to test wedding cakes on his birthday this Wednesday and trick him into going to a Quidditch game with her and Ron. For now, she'd have to settle for tormenting Hermione to feel better. "It's Blaise Zabini."

"What?!—I-I don't know what you're talking about, Katherine." Hermione was barely blushing, but Kat knew she was right. She grinned evilly.

"Sorry, Miss Granger, but you always call me Katherine when you're trying to lie to me." Kat laughed loudly as Hermione tried to kick her out before finally confessing. At least she had her best friend to keep her from getting too upset about Draco.

* * *

Day 5. Kat was going nuts. Not even Teddy dressed in the Snape costume Sirius made could cheer her up. She couldn't sleep or eat and had to force herself to go to the Quidditch stadium, but Draco kept ignoring her letters. Times like this made Kat wish his parents liked her. Narcissa would surely tell her how to fix things.

For now, she settled on sulking in her room and trying to catch up on the one hundred and one books Hermione had recommended to her. Remus found her staring at the first page in the library at Grimmauld and her pout turned to a scowl when she saw he was laughing at her.

"You're supposed to be the nice one," she grumbled as she turned the page even though she had no idea what she was reading or what was written on the previous page.

Remus chuckled and sat in the arm chair next to her. "Teddy says the opposite, because Sirius gives him candy before supper."

"Only Sirius would have to bribe his way to the title." Kat shut the book and read the title for the millionth time. _Goblin Law: 1400-1650._ Boring. "Remus, you think you can talk to Draco? You both have the feral thing going on."

Remus laughed again, although he seemed mildly repulsed. "You know what this reminds me of?" Kat narrowed her eyes. She should have known he'd want to get back at her for that. "When you locked yourself in your apartment, and Draco was trying to get ahold of you."

"So you're saying I have to get kidnapped to get him back?" Kat asked flatly.

"No." Remus had that twinkle in his eyes that told Kat he was going to say something Dumbledore worthy. "I'm saying that unlike your situation, he doesn't have wards up to prevent you from talking about this like adults. He didn't completely close you off, Kat. Unlike you before, he's not entirely unwilling to let you in."

Kat frowned. That had to be the worst pep talk ever. She was afraid that Draco was going to give her some stupid _I'm too dangerous for you_ speech and call off the wedding. Hermione didn't believe that was true, and clearly Remus didn't either. Well, she wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing…

* * *

Draco felt too guilty and disgusted with himself to do anything. _The Prophet_ was at least partially right. Katherine was going to have to seclude herself from the wizarding world around him if she was going to constantly be bombarded like that. It didn't seem like she was too safe in the Muggle world either. If he didn't figure out how to control himself, they might not be able to do normal things like shop for their wedding or see Edward off to Hogwarts. He felt like he messed up both their lives.

Father never lost control like that. The Dark Lord threatened Mother, and he still managed to keep himself in check. Draco was sure he would've gotten Katherine killed if they were in the same situation.

Draco came down to breakfast Monday morning only because he knew Mother would bother him nonstop until he forced himself to eat something. She and Father didn't understand. They never hurt each other like he did to Katherine.

He expected Mother with her not so subtle hints to go see Katherine and Father acting like he didn't care while he tried to focus on the newspaper. What he didn't expect to see was Katherine sitting next to his normal place at the table with a magazine and greeting him like nothing ever happened.

"Hey!" She turned away from the magazine and smiled in a way that made his heart skip a beat. "So Teddy and I vote chocolate cake for the wedding. _But_ we are willing to compromise with vanilla icing."

"Katherine…" So that's what she was going to do? Ignore the situation until he brought it up? He could have killed her!

The magazine she held up looked rather dusty. Perhaps it was Walburga's and Kreacher had given it to her. She pointed to a revolting wedding dress that had to be from the 1980s. "What do you think of this one?"

"I think I need to remind you that it's the twenty first century," he couldn't stop himself from saying. He swore when her eyes lit up. "So you just want to ignore what happened?"

"Yes," she said stubbornly. "And I like the sleeves."

The sleeves made her shoulders look like puffed up cotton balls. Draco shuddered in revulsion and tried to focus. "I love you, and I sliced you open like that."

"I'll move into the Manor." To his disbelief, her eyes filled with tears. "I'll do anything. Please. Just talk to me again. I'm more upset by the fact that you don't want to be near me. I don't even have scars."

Draco gritted his teeth and walked to the table to sit next to her. She tried to grab his hand, but he pulled away. "I feel bad, Katherine! It scares me that I did that to you! You don't understand!"

"Don't understand?" Frustrated, Katherine tossed the magazine across the room. "I got you shot, kidnapped, and not to mention I've probably shaved at least a year off your life with all that fast food—"

"This isn't funny!" he yelled, hating himself even more when she flinched. "You didn't actually shoot me or hit me on the head and hand me over to that wretched man!"

"So, what?" she yelled back. "You want to break up with me now? Is that it? Because I'm not giving up that easily, and frankly, I'm insulted that you would!"

"No." Finally, Draco started to calm down. He didn't want that at all. Most of the reason he was at a loss was because he had no idea what to do. "But I'm scare that it'll happen again."

"It won't," she said firmly, as if she had control over it. "I'll be more careful. And if you think that you're about to transform, tell me, and I'll start stunning reporters or I'll apparate us home or we'll just make a run for it, I don't know! We'll move to Antarctica if we have to!"

"You're ridiculous." Draco cracked a smile, despite the fact that he was far from happy. "I'm going to start practicing Occlumency again. Severus thinks it might help."

"And I'm going to stop attacking reporters," Katherine promised, sounding dead serious even though he knew, well hoped, she was joking.

"It's good to know your making such sacrifices for the sake of our relationship," Draco drawled, feeling a little like his old self.

She sighed as if she were making a true sacrifice but couldn't help herself and grinned. "Anything for you, my love."

* * *

Since Draco was still feeling sulky for a couple days, Kat took him out for his birthday a week later. She knew he _had_ to be feeling better because he was already regretting letting her pick the restaurant. They were at Red Lobster so he could get something nice, and she could order off the kid's menu.

"I don't know if I should order seafood from a Muggle establishment." He eyed the menu warily. "At least the cutlery is real. I suppose that's a good sign."

Kat chose to ignore his usual snobbery. "I'm getting Macaroni and Cheese. And hey look! They have slushies!"

Draco shook his head. "I'm not even going to ask."

"Welcome to Red Lobster! Would you like to start with drinks or appetizers or are you ready to order?" Wait… Kat knew that voice. No way.

Kat tore herself away from the menu and gaped. The waiter took a step back when he realized who she was. "Dudley?"

 **Phew! That was long! I had to add in that little scene with Hermione because I realized that whole Veelas leaving their mates part in chapter one was a plot hole…**

 **Anyway thanks for reviewing justaislinn, RaevnWilliams, and gr8rockstarrox!**

 **justaislinn- Stick with the positive one! :)**

 **Sorry Krum fans, Blaise won. :)**

 **Oh and for future reference, should Kat and Draco have canon children? As in James, Albus, Lily, and Scorpius?**


	13. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 13 Forgiveness

Draco heard the name Dudley mentioned once and a while, but he couldn't remember exactly who he was. He looked nothing like Katherine so it couldn't be her cousin… He just hoped it wasn't _another_ Muggle boyfriend.

"I-I get off work in two hours," the Muggle stammered. "If you want to talk or something."

"My fiancé is coming," Katherine said stiffly. Something told Draco that she was forcing herself to agree. "You owe him an apology."

Dudley frowned like he was struggling to remember who he was. Draco got the feeling that he wasn't too bright. They had never seen each other before. "Okay. Do you want a different waiter?"

"No. I want free dessert." She gave the Muggle a ghost of a smile. "And the waiters and waitresses to sing Happy Birthday to Draco."

* * *

Draco was absolutely mortified. Throughout the meal, Katherine was quiet and pushed around her food, worrying him. She only cheered up when the waiters came out.

His plan was to make them stop once they started singing, but he didn't think they would make a huge spectacle out of it! They didn't even listen when he insisted it wasn't his birthday. Every waiter and waitress in the establishment came out, clapping and singing, and bringing out a small cake with sparklers on top. He didn't think they could even hear his protests over all the singing and laughing costumers.

Katherine didn't stop laughing until everyone left, and she spotted him glaring at her. She had to wipe tears from her eyes before bringing herself to speak. "That's what you get for refusing to look at wedding cakes with me last week."

"Excuse me for being upset about hurting you," Draco mumbled. He swatted her away when she tried to take a bite of the birthday cake. "Not until you finish that slop you call food."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Okay, Dad."

* * *

They sat on a black bench outside, waiting for the Muggle. Katherine's knee bounced up and down with nerves, but Draco didn't think she noticed. She didn't stop when he stared but did when he put a hand on her knee.

"He's my cousin. You know that, right?" Katherine smiled when his eyebrows shot up. "My aunt looks nothing like me or my mum. Although he looks more like my uncle, who I'm not related to, thankfully. Ron said your dad bribed him when you were kidnapped. Totally illegal by the way."

"Oh." Draco couldn't remember Katherine ever talking about her aunt or uncle. Come to think of it, he couldn't remember her ever telling a story about her childhood before first year. They weren't kind, that much he could gather. Severus said her uncle was a monster, but he didn't know anything about her aunt. "Why does he owe me an apology?"

Katherine frowned. "He told Lenny and Travis to rob my flat. Ring any bells?"

"Of course I remember that!" Draco subconsciously touched where the wound on his chest was. He felt loads better, thank Merlin, but he knew he wouldn't be flying any time soon. Hopefully he could by fall. "I just didn't know that he told them to do it."

"He owned them money that he knew I wouldn't give him." Katherine leaned forward to watch Dudley walk out of the restaurant and towards them. "If he wants to go to my aunt's house though, we're leaving."

"O-okay." Draco wanted to ask about a dozen questions, but the Muggle reached them before he could gather the courage to voice them. Dudley told them he was rooming with a friend, so Katherine said they'd follow him in her car.

* * *

Kat was beginning to wonder if Draco was going to meet every guy she ever slept with. She almost turned around and left when she realized that Dudley's flat mate was Piers. Hopefully Draco wouldn't remember. He didn't remember Dudley, so there was no way he would remember his name.

"Piers Polkiss." He put his beer on the counter and held out his hand for Draco to shake. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Draco's eyes widened. He put on a glare that he had to have learned from Snape and refused to take his hand. Piers laughed awkwardly and let it fall to his side.

"You gonna offer me a beer?" Kat asked to try to change the subject. Thankfully Piers took the hint, tossed her one from the fridge, and headed off to his room.

Dudley turned off the telly and gestured for them to sit down. "Sorry. I forgot about erhm…"

Kat sat down and laughed when Draco carefully sat down in an armchair. The look on his face would make one think it had shards of glass sticking out of it, not that it was merely owned by a Muggle. "Draco's just jealous."

"I'm not jealous of pigs," Draco muttered. Kat had to force herself to keep a straight face when Dudley put a hand over his bottom. _I love you Hagrid,_ she thought to herself.

Dudley cleared his throat before sitting in the armchair across from Draco. "I've had a few slip ups," he announced. "But I haven't gambled or used since February."

"Cool." Kat picked at a loose thread on the dingy, creamy colored couch. "I've been better too."

"And I've been seeing someone." Dudley rubbed at the back of his head. "Look, Kat. I-I just wanted you to know that… Last we spoke… It really bugged me when you said you weren't the servant under the stairs anymore. I haven't seen you as that since I was fifteen and attacked by the dementoids."

Kat didn't bother to correct him, although she could tell Draco was just itching to. "It feels like that. When you want something, and I don't want to give it to you."

"I won't do that anymore," Dudley promised. Kat wanted so badly to believe him, but she couldn't. Not yet. Enough time needed to pass without something happening she supposed. "Mum still sends me money. I try to use it to take her out to dinner. She never does anything nice for herself…"

 _Probably because you've crippled her with debt,_ Kat thought but forced herself not to say it. Aunt Petunia never did anything for herself. She was too busy serving her husband and son. "She still watch _Gilmore Girls_? I'm a little behind, so I hope they put on a marathon soon."

Dudley nodded. "I'm sure the reruns are on somewhere… Look Kat, I'm sorry. For everything, not just the past few years. For Kat Catching and blaming things on you and laughing when Dad yelled at you or hit you." He turned to Draco. "And… Kat's fiancé, I'm sorry too."

Draco wrinkled his nose, reminding Kat of Narcissa at the World Cup before fourth year. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." His lips twitched when Kat covered her mouth to hide her smile. "And if I wasn't a half Veela, and Katherine wasn't capable of healing me, I would have died."

"Oh… Okay. I'm, er, sorry." Dudley glanced at Kat, who wanted to bang her head against the wall. Draco must assume that Muggles had folklore about Veela since they did about witches and wizards. At least it gave her the opportunity to change the subject and not think about the past.

"He turns in Big Bird and then fucks shit up," Kat said seriously while Draco eyed her suspiciously and Dudley leaned as far away from him as he could. At least Dudley still believed her no matter what. It never got old. "Forget it, Dudley. I forgive you. Draco just hates people without magic. It's racist if you ask me, but I love him, so what can I do?"

"Thank you, Katherine," Draco said dryly. "You always know how to paint me in the best light."

"When are you getting married?" Dudley asked politely, even though he was scared out of his mind. If he wasn't sitting, Kat knew he'd be covering his butt and backing into the wall.

"As soon as possible," Kat answered while Draco said at the same time, "In the spring."

" _Spring?_ " Kat repeated, as if he said in ten years.

Draco held out his palms, face up, as if to say, _What? That's perfectly reasonable._ "Katherine, the guest list is at two hundred and climbing. And I'm sure it's going to take you a while to find a dress that won't make you the laughing stock of the wizarding world."

"I don't even _know_ two hundred people!" Kat cried. "I don't even know _fifty_ that I like!"

Draco smirked. "Okay. So the guest list is at two hundred and fifty and climbing." Kat's eyes popped out of her head. What the fuck? "It's my friends, their family, distant cousins, Father's business associates, the women and their families of Mother's book club, anyone we want to impress, Pansy offered to invite her cousins who have children so Edward doesn't get bored, and I'm sure you want to invite Krum and his Quidditch team. Father is estimating that once we complete the list, it'll be close to four hundred."

Kat wanted to throw up at the thought of saying her wedding vows in front of that many people. Numbly, she rose from her seat. "I guess I'll see you later, Dudders. You'll get an invitation if we can rent a hall big enough."

"A hall?" Draco knew she was freaking out and seemed to be enjoying this. "Mother was looking into renting a castle."

Kat hung her head as they walked out. She should have known this would happen. The Malfoys would probably have strokes if she suggested getting married at the courthouse…

* * *

"What did he mean by the servant under the stairs?" Draco asked later that night. They were lying in naked in bed together, so this was probably a bad time, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to ask for hours, but he was afraid of upsetting her.

Katherine tensed. "You have a funny memory… You don't remember Dudley's name, but you remember Piers effing Polkiss. And now you remember one little thing that Dudley said."

"It doesn't seem little." Draco kissed the top of her head, and she closed her eyes. She didn't say anything at first, making him think she was going to pretend to be asleep.

Finally, Katherine sat up with her chin on his chest. "I never told anyone about that. Not Sirius or Remus. Not even Hermione and Ron."

"What happened?" Uneasiness settled into Draco's chest. Knowing that she didn't have a good childhood and hearing about were two different things.

Katherine sat up completely and covered herself with the white sheet. "We'll never so much as spank our children, got it?"

"Yes…" Draco sat up too. She was starting to scare him. "I never intended to." If he ever did, he could tell by her tone that it wouldn't be pretty. "Severus told me he saw some things when he was trying to teach you Occlumency."

Katherine laughed bitterly. "I saw some of his memories too, and you don't see me telling his fucking sob stories."

"Hey, Katherine!" Draco put her hands on his shoulders to try to comfort her, but she looked away. "It's okay."

"Petunia and Vernon didn't think I was worthy of a room like Dudley." Katherine blushed and still wouldn't look at him. "So until I got my Hogwarts letter, they made me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. And I did all the chores. Because I was _lucky_ that they took me in."

Draco tried to picture the scrawny little girl he used to make fun of sleeping in a tiny cupboard. _Servant under the stairs._ She was treated like a house elf, almost as badly as Father used to treat theirs. "I'm sorry."

Katherine shrugged. "Uncle Vernon is dead. But I can't forgive either of them. Sometimes I like to pretend I just fell from the sky at eleven and landed at the train station with Hedwig on September 1st. I know it doesn't make sense. I just like to pretend it never happened."

"What about Dudley?" Draco asked. She said she couldn't forgive her aunt and uncle but teased her cousin like they were friends. They obviously had issues, but they didn't seem like unforgivable.

"Dudders?" Katherine smiled brightly. "He's just a bully like you."

With a sigh, Draco threw himself back on the bed. "Thanks."

Katherine laid next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "I used to hate him. But when he almost died, I felt guilty about it. So I guess I didn't hate him as much as his parents. He's been spoiled rotten, and when kids know they can get away with it, they can be incredibly cruel."

"Like me?" He felt horrible when Katherine didn't say anything. "Who did you hate more growing up? Me or Dudley?"

"Gee, that's a tough one." Katherine snickered, trying to make a joke out of it to get out of truly answering.

"Katherine!"

She thinned her lips. "Is there a third option? Like Snape?"

"No." He supposed the answer was obvious since she didn't want to tell him. He was a royal prat as a child, but it still hurt. "I fancied you first year."

"First year I fancied Ron." Katherine giggled at the revolted look on his face. She fancied the Weasel! Absolutely disgusting… Cleary she had horrible taste before he came along. "And I hated you more because I loved Hogwarts so much, and I felt like sometimes you ruined it. But don't worry. I hated Snape more. And Umbridge and Flich. You slightly beat Pansy on the hatred scale though."

"I'm sure she'll be pleased." Draco snickered, remembering the last time Pansy was over. Last week, she just started wearing the engagement ring that Theo had hidden. Pansy said he was relieved and that he was secretly worried that she never got over Draco. "Oh and she said she wants the bridesmaids' dresses to be dark blue. She's sending you the ones she likes."

"Fuck her!" Katherine groaned. "Hermione is the maid of honor. Do you think she'll take care of it for me and tell Pansy she can be the barmaid or something?"

"No." Draco smiled when she whined. "Don't worry. Perhaps you'll get lucky and Pansy and Ginevra will fight to the death."

"Would you object to getting married at the Ministry tomorrow instead?" Katherine asked lightly, trying to act like it was no big deal.

"Sorry. I don't want to kill my mother." Draco shifted so he was on top of her. "We'll make a deal. Pansy is a bridesmaid, and you can pick where we go for the honeymoon."

Katherine scowled, but the Slytherin in her must not be willing to miss out on the opportunity. "But I get to pick what we eat for dinner at the reception."

 _I'd rather hear Severus giggle like a school girl,_ Draco thought. "You can pick an _option_ for dinner. We'll have a menu because there will be so many people."

Katherine thought about it for a moment. Finally, she nodded. "Deal. Dino nuggets it is! Wait until I tell Teddy!"

Perhaps he had spoken too soon.

* * *

Kat wasn't lying to Draco when she said she went out to breakfast with Dudley a few weeks later. She did. What she didn't tell him was that she may have bought a wedding dress on the way home... He insisted that he had to help her pick it out, but Mrs. Weasley said that it was bad luck for him to see the dress before the wedding. Kat thought that they both already had enough bad luck to last a lifetime.

Unfortunately, she didn't expect Draco to be playing with Teddy when she got home that Sunday. The dress was zipped up in a bag, but he eyed it suspiciously as soon as she stepped through the floo.

"Hey!" Kat tried to act like she wasn't holding anything. It was hard, considering that when Teddy ran over to her and hugged her, she could only return it with one arm. "I didn't know you were coming over today."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Whenever you don't sleep over the Manor, I sleep over here…"

"I know…" Damn it! She had no time to hide the dress! "But, I didn't think you'd be here so soon."

"Edward agrees that we should celebrate your birthday early." Draco was looking at the bag instead of at her. "He wanted to go swimming."

"Oh cool." Kat started heading for her room as fast as her legs could carry her. "Let me just grab my bathing suit."

"What's in the bag?" Draco asked right before she reached the stairs.

Kat stopped at the foot of the stairs. He'd _accio_ it if she tried to make a run for it! "Well… I may have bought an outfit. For a later date."

"How much later?" Fuck! He knew.

Reluctantly, Kat told him the date they decided on for the wedding. "May 10th."

There was a pause. The slight hesitation some have before they try to kill someone. "KATHERINE!"

Slowly, Kat turned around. "It's very pretty."

"I'll be the judge of that." Draco tried to snatch the dress out of her hand, but Kat back up several steps up so she was taller than him and held the dress up as high as she could. Since he knew she could out run him, he tried to be sweet. Or at least, that's what she thought. "Katherine, you know I love you dearly, but you have the fashion sense of a colorblind Weasley. And I added Weasley to the description because I knew it would be an insult to colorblind people."

Kat took another step back. "The saleswoman agreed that it was pretty."

"What are the odds that someone who gets commission would agree with you?" Draco drawled. "Let me see the dress."

Hopefully a compromise will solve things. "I'll let your mum see me in it."

"She's excited for the wedding. She'd approve of you wearing a paper bag." Draco made to grab the dress again, but Kat leaned away so he couldn't reach. Narcissa wouldn't do that. He just wanted to get his way. "Are you really going to be difficult about this?"

"I'll let your mum see it." Before he could try to take it again, Kat spun around and darted up the stairs to put it in her closet. She put up every ward she knew so not even Sirius, the magical owner of the house, could take it. That's what Draco gets for wanting the wedding to be so far away.

 **Wanna see Kat's dress before Draco? It's called Simple White And Green Bow Sweetheart A-line Wedding Dress WQ572. Try goggling it, and it should come up since that's what the dress was called on the website. (I didn't want to send you guys to a site that I'm not familiar with.) The model has her hands behind her back and white dangly earrings, so if it doesn't come up, please tell me so I can delete the author's note! :)**

 **I think someone wanted Kat to flip out on Dudley. I didn't write it like that because I feel like Kat enabled him a little bit. Not by trying to get him help, but she did hang around with a lot of people who were triggers for him, and she wasn't always sober herself. Personally, I think her getting an apology is better.**

 **Thanks for the review gr8rockstarrox! I did fix all the mistakes I could find in the last chapter. My problem is that sometimes I read sentences in my head like they're supposed to be, so I don't always see typos!**

 **Next chapter, Mr. Zabini will finally make his grand appearance! ;)**


	14. Double Dating

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 14 Double Dating

"Do you have house elves?" Katherine asked Blaise. "Hermione _hates_ it when people own them."

Blaise, Draco, Hermione, and Katherine went out to dinner the day before Katherine's birthday. She and Blaise were equally protective of Hermione, even though Draco had a feeling that she could beat both their arses in a duel.

"No. When I want something done, I do it myself," Blaise said darkly.

Although she didn't let her guard down, Katherine nodded as if Blaise wasn't being overdramatic. "If you were in a burning building and only had time to push Hermione out of it or run before it collapsed, what would you do?"

"Kat!" Hermione cried while Draco sunk in his seat. Hopefully none of the other patrons could hear his _lovely_ fiancé.

"I'd tackle her so we'd both get out and survive," Blaise answered slyly.

"So you wouldn't consider dying for her?" Katherine narrowed her eyes as if Blaise just said he'd kill Hermione for money like his mother did to all of her husbands.

"And you wonder why it took Hermione so long to tell you," Draco mumbled. He was beginning to regret this whole "double dating thing."

Katherine ignored him and leaned back in her seat, waiting for Blaise's answer. He was surprised that Hermione hadn't threatened to leave. At least Blaise wasn't bothered by the pressure. Judging by the subtle smirk on his face, he seemed to be trying to think of an answer that would upset Katherine the most.

Finally, Blaise leaned forward and whispered, "I'm willing to kill for her."

Hermione put her face in her hands, and they heard a muffled, "Can't we just have a nice meal together?"

Draco could tell that Katherine wanted to stubbornly (and childishly) say no. In fact, it was killing her to stop bothering Blaise. After mumbling to herself for a moment, she finally gave up on the interrogation only to challenge him. "I'm getting the ghost pepper wings."

Blaise detected her challenging tone in an instant. "I'll get the same. With hot sauce on the side."

"Me too."

* * *

When it was finally over, Hermione threw herself face down on her bed. If she was honest, it went a lot better than she expected. That didn't make it any easier.

Blaise sat next to her and ran a hand through her hair. "You know I couldn't let her win."

Hermione turned around to face him and laughed quietly. After the wings, Kat ordered the restaurant's spiciest chili. "I thought she was going to throw up."

Blaise grinned. "I thought she was going to cry. Do you think Draco would flip out on me if she made herself sick?"

"No. He knows what she's like." Hermione smiled and started playing with his fingers before linking them with hers. They both managed to eat both dishes, but she had a feeling that Kat was either lying in bed or getting sick at the toilet right now. "Thank you for putting up with her. I won't subject you to Ginny. She's just plain mean."

Blaise's smile widened. "Not to worry. I'll pass her challenge too."

* * *

Kat had a feeling that Narcissa knew Draco was desperate to see her wedding dress. When they went out to breakfast late one Sunday morning, she couldn't stop talking about it.

They were in a restaurant so fancy that Kat was sure a pancake would cost more than her outfit. She glanced at the Malfoys, who again, were all dressed up. That probably wasn't the case for them.

"You should see it Draco," Narcissa gushed as the food arrived. "It is so cute, and I can't wait to see your face when you see her in May!"

"Will it have a look of horror?" Draco asked as lightly as he could as he stabbed at his scrambled eggs with his fork.

Kat scowled as she slowly chewed on her pancake and watched Narcissa try to reassure him without giving away any details. If he didn't trust her to pick the right dress, then she was going to have to mess with him. "And I only spent like 30 galleons on it too."

Draco immediately started choking. The meal they were having was probably going to cost more than that, judging by the atmosphere. They were overlooking the ocean and everything somehow managed to look brand new and antique at the same time. "You spent _what?_ " he choked out in between coughs. "Katherine, the cheapest dresses I wanted you to look at were fifty times that price."

Kat shrugged, loving every minute of this. "Oh, well, it was on sale at the Muggle place I went. It was less than a 104 pounds, so that's about 30 galleons."

"You bought a Muggle dress," Lucius hissed, starting to get just as upset as Draco. This was just getting better and better.

"Yeah." Kat nodded. "When I saw it from the window on the clearance rack, I just had to get it!"

"So Katherine…" Narcissa must be on to her and smiled as she cut up her lobster omelet. "Have you decided where you want to live after the wedding? You can't keep jumping between Grimmauld and the Manor forever."

 _Oh she's good,_ Kat thought as Draco started grumbling about impulse buys. She still felt funny at the Manor, and usually only slept there because she didn't want Teddy to ask why her door was locked sometimes. Well two can play at that game. "I don't think it's that much of a problem. I mean, try as they might, I don't think Sirius and Remus are going to have another baby. And if those two jackrabbits somehow manage the impossible, there are still several extra bedrooms."

Lucius pushed away his plate at the implication that Sirius and Remus had sex like rabbits, but Narcissa didn't bat an eye. "Yes, but what about when you and Draco decide to start a family? Draco cried until he turned dark red whenever he had to suffer through a floo trip."

"Well, Mother, there's plenty of time for that." Draco laughed awkwardly, trying to keep the peace.

Kat frowned. She hadn't thought of that. "How far of a drive do you think it is? Can't be more than three hours. Babies like car rides."

Narcissa cut in before Draco could object. "I don't know if that's a good idea, Katherine. I've been told that you crashed your car a while back. Was that February two years ago? Draco was awfully sick."

"Okay. Okay." Kat held her hands up. She didn't have much of a defense for that… "I will admit, that was my fault. I was speeding. And there was ice. I was trying to make the light, and then when I hit the other car I got t-boned by the car who had the green light… Anyway, I don't drive like that with Teddy in the car. And babies have car seats to keep them safe."

"I am not putting our child in that machine!" Draco snapped. "I don't even like you in it."

They immediately started bickering, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Narcissa smirk and whisper something to Lucius. He chuckled, and since Kat was only half paying attention to what she was saying to Draco, she let it slip that Madam Pomfrey gave her a potion to regrow her spleen anyway, so it didn't matter that the Muggles had to cut it out. That, of course, freaked him out even more, and the next day, Kat couldn't find her car keys anywhere.

* * *

After having to get a new key made, which cost more than her wedding dress, and having to promise Draco a million times that she would drive more carefully in the future, Kat needed a break from Malfoys and drama in general. She thought she would find that with a tea date with Teddy and Victoire, but she had no such luck.

They were sitting in Victoire's room with her toy tea set, cookies, and a tea pot full of milk. Victoire was about two and a half now, so Kat expected her to still be sweet like Teddy. However, she even managed to give Draco a run for his money.

"Are you sure you don't want to be flower girl?" Kat asked gently. Fleur would be heartbroken if her little girl wasn't.

Victoire folded her arms over her chest and had such an angry pout on her face that one would've thought she was being asked to eat dirt or kill her first born or something. "No."

"Not even for a new toy?" Draco pressed. He was immediately enamored with her because she looked like she could be his daughter. "I'll buy you anything you want."

Victoire lit up for a moment, but then she must have realized that to get the toy, she would have still to be flower girl. "No!"

"I'll be flower boy!" Teddy offered loudly as he munched on a chocolate chip cookie.

Kat ruffled his hair bright blue hair. "You're ring boy silly!"

"I ring boy!" Victoire yelled, sounding insulted that she wasn't offered the position.

"Sweetheart, you're a girl," Draco tried. Kat covered her mouth. That was the worst thing he could say. Victoire didn't understand the difference between the sexes yet, so sometimes she said she was a boy and others a girl, usually depending on what was most convenient for her at the time.

As she predicted, Victoire turned bright red and threw a cookie at Draco. "I ring boy!"

She ran away crying, probably to tell Fleur that Draco was being mean to her. Kat sighed. Well, they didn't call it the Terrible Twos for nothing…

"I don't like her anymore." Teddy eyed the doorway warily as they heard Victoire wailing downstairs while Fleur tried to tell her that she could be a boy but that her mother really wanted her to be flower girl… boy.

"She might just need a nap." Draco looked at Kat, silently saying, _Please tell me she just needs a nap._ Victoire could be very sweet, when she got her way. She probably didn't even know what a ring bearer was, but she didn't like flowers because, ironically enough, they made Bill sneeze. Poor Fleur.

"Well…" Kat was hesitant to say that Victoire had tantrums often lately, but Teddy, who had been stuck playing with her one time too many, didn't mind horrifying Draco with epic tales of the little girl not wanting to share. She didn't want Victoire to be ring bearer because she thought the toddler might lose or worse eat the rings. Hopefully she would change her mind by May.

* * *

Because her engagement party was in a six months, Kat forced herself over Theodore Nott's house to have dinner with Nott and Pansy Parkinson. The only good part was learning that Pansy's engagement story was even more awkward than hers.

"Nearly a year went by." Pansy gazed at Theo lovingly as if the story was funny and cute. To be honest, Kat thought it was a little sad. Then again, she was used to friends who prided themselves in being brave. "I couldn't take it anymore. So I just slipped the ring on and went about my business as usual."

"I didn't notice at first." Theo ran his thumb over Pansy's engagement ring. "I was so afraid of her saying no. Our life is perfect. Why change it?"

 _Because perfect is boring,_ Kat thought. _You two are boring._ She glanced at Draco, who must have read her mind and was trying to keep a straight face. Perhaps this was Pansy's and Nott's way of showing off… "Oh. I didn't think much of it. It just popped out of my mouth, you know?"

Clearly, by their blank stares, they didn't know. Maybe it was a Slytherin thing, wanting to have everything planned out to perfection. She thought it would be more of a Ravenclaw trait, but she had a feeling Pansy would be having a crisis is her flower girl was acting like Vicky.

"We don't want you to feel like we're racing to the altar." Pansy's tone made Kat think that was exactly what she wanted. "But since our wedding will be smaller, we're thinking February. We only have our friends, my mother, and a few cousins left."

"Valentine's Day?" Kat snorted at how ridiculous she thought it was, but the awkward silence that followed told her that was exactly what Pansy and Nott wanted. "Oh…"

"Your dress will be red, I think." Pansy eyed her. Kat didn't dare to risk making a joke about baby cupid's hanging from the ceiling. Once she ate all her food, she'd pretend to feel sick so she could leave. "I don't care if you don't want to be a bridesmaid. I will not have you distracting my guests with whatever you decide to show up in. That orange bridesmaid dress you sent me a picture of made me want to puke. The purple dress however…"

Of course she had to pick the one Hermione liked and not the one she liked! Kat finished her wine before answering. She was going to need it. "Our engagement party is in the beginning of April. So I completely understand if you want to stay on an extended honeymoon and can't come."

Pansy clucked in disapproval and wagged her finger at her. "Nice try. But it isn't quiet Slytherin worthy, Potter. A true Slytherin would have moved the party up to the end of February."

"Well damn…" Kat was beginning to think that Draco was right and that she should hope for the best, that Pansy and Ginny would fight to the death. "You'll miss my bachelorette party though. Ginny wants to have it on the 28th of February to celebrate the start of the Quidditch season."

"Oh?" Pansy raised an eyebrow. "So a party for you has turned into a party for her?"

"We decided together." Kat glanced at Draco but then remembered that he didn't like Ginny and wasn't likely to defend her. "And she's the only one who's willing to get wasted with me."

"So you can come home with _another_ tattoo?" Draco groused.

"Are you two doing couple's counseling before the wedding?" If she didn't know better, she would've thought that Nott was changing the subject for her benefit. The glint in his eyes told her otherwise though. "Pansy's mother is making us."

Kat tried to wave him off. "That isn't necessary."

"Actually…" Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat. No! They couldn't see a therapist! They always threw ridiculous words around like anger issues and forgiveness. "Mother made us an appointment for the beginning of December."

"I think it's a terrible idea," Kat said before she could stop herself. "I mean, anything we've needed to say we've already screamed at each other."

Pansy erupted in that shrieking laughter that had been like nails on a chalkboard to Kat since first year. Thinking it was equally funny, Nott leaned over the table and whispered loudly to Draco, "I'd move that appointment up if I were you."

* * *

Roller skating with Dudley. Kat was actually looking forward to this double date because she was eager to meet her cousin's new girlfriend. Little did she know, she already did.

"Cho!" Kat was beyond shocked, but Draco didn't seem to recognize her. "No way! H-how? He still refers to me as having freaky powers!"

Dudley must say the same thing to his girlfriend because Cho smiled like she thought it was a term of endearment and linked her arm in his. "He was in my group therapy session at a local community center. I referred him to one of my professors for proper therapy because when he asked me out for coffee after a few meetings, I couldn't say no."

Kat was tempted to ask why. When it was clear that Draco was going to actually do it, she stomped on his foot. She gestured to the roller skating rink they were about to walk into before he could think another rude thing to say. "I bet Draco will fall more than Dudley."

Cho gave Dudley a once over. Dudley wasn't as wide as he was tall like when they were teenagers, but it was clear that he wasn't very active. "It's a bet."

* * *

"The dress is hideous," Ginny told Draco a few weeks later while they ate at the Leakey Cauldron. She was annoyed because Kat jokingly called lunch with her and her brother a double date. Also, she didn't like that the bow on the dress was Slytherin green. "It has this huge, obnoxious bow on it."

"I think it looks great!" Ron said with a mouth full of a tuna fish sandwich.

Draco looked at him with disgust. "Somehow that doesn't comfort me much," he drawled. "I can still remember your dress robes from fourth year as if it were yesterday, Weasley."

Kat rolled her eyes. "He didn't choose them. Ron's a nice guy, Draco. I want you two to be friends."

Ron and Draco looked at each other as if she asked them to kiss on the mouth. Maybe friends was asking for too much. Friendly acquaintances sounded much more feasible.

Ginny wasn't going to give up on Kat getting a new dress without a fight. "When Kat showed us, she was wearing green lipstick."

"Okay. I will admit that did look dumb," Kat confessed. She could sense Draco going into panic mode. "But when Hermione did my makeup with it, it looked nice! Blaise agreed."

"Blaise?" Draco repeated. "Has everyone seen this dress but me?"

Tom the bartender smiled as he brought Ron an extra order of fries. "It looks stunning, Mr. Malfoy. The dress is absolutely stunning."

Kat smiled guiltily when Draco glared at her. "I'm excited! It's not every day I find a dress that everyone else likes! Hermione and Ginny usually have to shop for me."

"I do think you should let mum add the rhinestones," Ron said before shoving several fries into his mouth. Kat had a feeling Draco would have a stroke if she had fake stones on the dress. "Is Vicky going to get a matching one?"

Ginny snickered before stealing a fry from Ron. "Vicky refuses to wear anything but her unicorn pajamas right now. I don't know what Phlegm is going to do when she outgrows them."

Kat shrugged. "I think I'm going to try to convince her the day of. Fleur said she wouldn't mind if I bought her a kitten."

"I didn't know what the term spoiled rotten meant until that day," Draco muttered. As soon as the words left his mouth, everyone immediately started laughing at him, causing him to stare. "What?"

"Oi!" Ron yelled loudly enough for all to hear. "Mr. Nimbus Two Thousand and One wants to know what's so funny!"

Draco's face turned red as the other people in the Leaky Cauldron stared. Kat put an arm around his shoulder but instead of defending him, told Ginny and Ron about the picture she saw of him when he was around Victoire's age. Narcissa was trying to dress him in a Quidditch Costume, and he was literally kicking and screaming while his grandmother tried to bribe him with a giant lollipop. She could only imagine what their children would turn out like. She couldn't wait.

 **Hi! I didn't want to skip right to the wedding, although it was rather tempting. So I figured I'd write a nice fluffy chapter until I knew what to put in between. Up next will be the couple's counseling and I might jump to some of the parties I mentioned. Unless anyone wants to see something else in between? I'm open to suggestions!**

 **Thanks for the reviews cookyc, justaislinn, gr8rockstarrox, and Imnotsurereally!**

 **Justaislinn- My interpretation of Kat is that she's selfish and childish because she wasn't able to be selfish and childish at a time when it was age appropriate, so I suppose our interpretations match up! :) Also, I made her a reckless driver because I see the way she drives as something Uncle Vernon would complain about. Like how in the first book, he was complaining about things like that on the way to the zoo.**


	15. Looking Towards the Future

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

 **The song referenced towards the end is** _ **Jumpin' Jumpin'**_ **by Destiny's Child, if you want to listen to it to know what's playing.**

Chapter 15 Looking Towards the Future

Today was the one year anniversary of their first date, and although Katherine made no indication of remembering, Draco had been planning their day for weeks. First, they were going to take Edward to the magical section of the London Zoo. Then, the two of them were going to go to the best restaurant in wizarding London. He made reservations at a hotel for the evening. What he didn't count on was Katherine being disposed of.

"Kat and Dad is sick!" Edward announced shortly after he stepped through the floo. "I'm a healer!"

"Sick?" Draco had a bit of a stomach ache, but he didn't think much of it. A million thoughts ran through his mind before Edward filled him in. He doubted Katherine had the proper vaccinations as a child.

Edward nodded as he hurried up the stairs. "Daddy says that they gots food poy-zoning."

Food poisoning. Of course. That would explain why Edward and Lupin weren't ill. He doubted the werewolf would allow his son to consume whatever toxic waste Black and Katherine ingested last night. He entered Katherine's room to find her curled up in bed. He didn't dare look into the bucket that she had next to it.

"I'm sorry!" Katherine moaned as Edward ran off to get Black some soup. She reached for her nightstand but grabbed her wand instead of her glasses. Silently, she cast away the sick in the pail. "Sirius wanted to try the new buffet a few blocks away, and Remus wouldn't go with him because it got bad reviews!"

"I wonder why." Draco conjured a stool. Once he sat down, he brushed her sweaty bangs out of her eyes. "Do you know what day it is?"

She nodded and slid her arm out of the covers to weakly point to a horrendous looking sweater hanging on the doorknob of her closet. "I asked Mrs. Weasley to make it for you."

Draco squinted to get a better look at the creature that was sown onto the green sweater. Oh for Merlin's sake! She's lucky she's sick. "Is that a ferret?"

Again, she nodded. "Hand me the bucket. I think I'm dying."

Draco handed it to her and leaned away when she started retching. "No… You're just learning what it feels like to be an idiot. I'm assuming you ate several times the amount of artificial food that you normally eat?"

Katherine glared at him before covering her face with the blanket. "They had rainbow ice cream."

Draco sighed and took the bucket from her. "Happy anniversary, darling."

"Happy anniversary, ferret face."

* * *

Katherine stuck to soup and bread for a while after she stopped getting sick, so they didn't get a chance to reschedule their anniversary date. First, they had to go to couple's counseling. Katherine still wanted to get out of it and pouted the entire day until their appointment.

"Isn't our love enough?" she grumbled as they walked into the building.

Draco smiled. Not according to his mother. Since he was still hoping for living at the Manor after they married, he didn't add that, however. "No."

Like a petulant child, she slumped in her seat in the waiting room and had her arms folded over her chest. Draco hoped she didn't scare the therapist into quitting on them. At least patience was part of the job.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy?" the therapist called out from the waiting room when she was ready for them. Katherine immediately soured. Wonderful.

"It's Potter. Miss Potter," Katherine said as soon as they entered the room. She sat on the beige couch without being invited to and continued her sulky slouching.

The therapist blinked in surprise. She had rectangular glasses that rested on her thin nose and her frizzy light brown hair was tied back in a scrunchie. "Oh. Then that's always the first discussion we'll have. Are you going to keep your last name? Or perhaps hyphenate it?"

Katherine laughed as if she thought the therapist was stupid. "Of course I'm going to keep my last name."

"You are?" Draco tried to keep the hurt out of his voice but couldn't help it. He didn't think he even needed to ask. They were going to be the Malfoys.

Katherine frowned, not understanding why he was offended. "I'm the last Potter left."

"Yes but…" Draco glanced at the therapist, who only gestured for him to continue. "But I feel like part of us becoming a family would be the both of us having the same last name."

"Sirius and Remus have different last names. And Teddy has Tonks-Lupin because Remus doesn't want him to forget about his mum. So the four of us all have different last names," Katherine said flatly, sounding like she was getting a little annoyed. "But I still think of us as family. And Teddy calls you his brother, but you have a different last name as well."

"I know." Draco didn't feel comfortable arguing against it, but he could feel the therapist staring at him, like she knew he was still hurt and wanted him to voice it. "Would you be willing to be Potter-Malfoy then?"

Katherine finally sat up straight and tilted her chin up so she was looking down on him. "Would you be? Do you want to be Draco Potter-Malfoy?"

 _No,_ Draco thought. His family was very important to him, and he didn't want to change his family name, even if it was just adding to it. "What about our children?"

Like it wasn't a big deal, Katherine shrugged. "I figured they'd decide."

Draco snorted. "So they wouldn't have last names until they were able to?"

"Well-I- _No._ " Frustrated, Katherine growled to herself and glared at the therapist as if this conversation was her fault. "It'd just be Malfoy until then because I don't want the tabloids saying that we aren't legally married."

"Oh really? So Rita Skeeter has determined the fate of our children?" Draco snapped. "At least she's making the right decision!"

Katherine stuttered several times before thinking of what to say… Well, yell. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I want my children and my wife to share my family name!" Draco shouted.

Furious, Katherine shot out of her seat. "Well sorry for thinking something so superficial isn't important to you!"

Draco didn't feel funny until after Katherine slammed the door. He smiled awkwardly at the therapist who didn't look up until she finished writing down a few notes. She didn't seem fazed in the slightest and said, "I'll see you next week."

* * *

Later that night, Kat slipped into Draco's bed, feeling guilty. She wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered, "I'm sorry. It's not superficial. That's why I reacted so strongly. I know I have pictures and jewelry and stuff, but Potter is my parents' last name. I don't want to get rid of anything that's theirs."

As she suspected, Draco was still wide awake despite the late hour. "It's alright. I just never thought about it. I thought it was something automatic, that maybe one of the children would take the name Potter to be the heir… But I thought you would want to be Mrs. Malfoy."

"That's your Mum." Kat kissed his shoulder and laid her head on his chest like she always did. "I like being Katherine Potter."

"I like Katherine Potter too." Draco shook slightly with laughter. "Even though she has the worst temper."

Kat closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep now that Draco forgave her. "Katherine Malfoy would be much worse. Everyone knows Malfoys are spoiled rotten."

"Yes," Draco said dryly. "We storm out of therapist appointments when we don't get our way."

Kat snickered. "I love you too."

* * *

The next appointment didn't start with an argument, thankfully. They started off with an exercise. Katherine was taking forever to draw their future. Draco's picture had two stick figures and a lump in his arms because he was holding their son Scorpius. There was another lump that was supposed to be their crup, and the Manor with his parents was in the distance because he wasn't sure what was going to happen with that situation yet. He was waiting for her to make fun of his horrible drawing skills, but she was still hard at work.

"Okay." Katherine held up her drawing to show him. "I'm done."

Draco stared open mouthed at the crowded picture. Even the therapist was shocked. "You do know that this is only five years in the future, Katherine?" she asked gently, not wanting a repeat of last week he supposed. "I don't think this is possible to accomplish in that amount of time."

"Yeah I know," she added, thankfully. Five children in five years? Draco didn't think he'd survive. "But I didn't like that rule, so I just drew ten years in the future."

The picture also had stick figures, but there were several children along with several pets, including a giant squid in the loch that he assumed was by the Manor. He hoped the blue haired tall child was Edward and not their eldest. When he recognized her spikey black hair and glasses, he couldn't stop himself from asking, "Why are you shaped like that?"

One side of the stick figure Katherine was shaped like a capital "B" while the other was a backwards capital "P." She smiled like it was funny. "Well I'm not sure if I want six kids, so I figured we'd talk about it. So that's me maybe pregnant but maybe not."

He was marrying a lunatic. "So my opinion is asked after five children?" Draco asked sarcastically. "Thank you for including me in important life decisions."

Katherine pointed at his Scorpius lump. "See? You want kids. Ugly kids, judging by the drawing, but I guess I'll love our ugly baby."

"I want children." Draco couldn't take his eyes off the drawing. Two of the children, brothers it seemed, were arguing. Another boy seemed to be talking to Edward like they were close. He himself was hugging a little girl with blonde hair. A black haired little girl was playing with all the pets, and the oddly shaped Katherine was smiling at them all. "Not a Quidditch team."

Katherine waved him off like he was being silly. "You like Quidditch."

Sometimes, Draco wondered if those wretched Dursleys liked to drop Katherine on her head for sport when she was a baby. Five children were way too much. "I'd prefer not to be outnumbered."

"Such a Slytherin." Katherine shook her head and tsked at him. "Well your parents make four. Plus the house elves equals ten. That's double what I wanted."

"So you want to live at the Manor?" Draco asked hopefully. He was planning on asking her if she wanted to start off in the guest house and try to slowly get Katherine and his parents to like each other, which he had a bad feeling would take a while.

Katherine shrugged. "I don't know. I don't like your dad. And your mum scares me." Perhaps he was getting too hopeful. "But they've been polite to Remus and Teddy… I think it's cool that you all live together, but they don't like me."

"They like you," Draco lied so poorly that even the therapist looked uncomfortable. "Well, they like you more than they did last year."

"We haven't really tried." Katherine didn't really sound upset by this, and Draco couldn't tell if she was bothered by it at all. "I like how we jump back and forth between Grimmauld and your house. I just want to see how it goes in the future. Same with kids. I thought we'd just _know_ when we were done."

Draco looked at the paper again and laughed. "So you won't wait to talk to me until there's five of them?"

Katherine pretended to be annoyed. "I guess not."

Thank Merlin. Now all he had to do was figure out how to get his parents to like his future wife.

* * *

The following weekend, Draco was finally able to take Katherine and Edward to the zoo. Victoire tagged along too, and Draco was happy to say she only had one tantrum because she thought Charles Weasley was going to be with the baby dragons and was sorely disappointed to find out he was still in Romania. At least she didn't put up much of a fight when it was time for bed.

"Doesn't she look like an angel?" Katherine asked as they all crammed themselves in Draco's bed.

"No," Edward mumbled sleepily. His eyes were drooping, and he turned over in the crook of Katherine's arm.

Draco looked down at Victoire, who had spread herself out like an eagle on his pillow. He wasn't sure what would happen if he tried to push her to the middle of the bed. "I'm going to have to agree with Edward."

Katherine closed her eyes but smiled. "You love her." She grabbed her wand and slowly and silently magically slid Victoire to the middle of the bed. "That's why you bought her the stuffed blast-ended shrewt."

"I bought it because I didn't want to hear her high pitched wailing," Draco said as he slipped into the bed as gently as he could. "Why is she here again?"

"Because Mrs. Weasley is sick, and Fleur and Bill want another baby," Katherine replied with a yawn. "And Vicky keeps climbing in their bed at night. The little devil must know."

Draco sat up to try to study Katherine's face to see if she was joking. As usual, he couldn't tell. "They want _another_ one?"

"Hmmm…" Katherine yawned again. "There's about to be a Weasley baby boom. Percy's wife is pregnant and so is George's. And now Victoire is going to have her Beelzebub. Mrs. Weasley is over the moon… And trying to see if Ginny, Ron, and Charlie are looking to get hitched." She hugged Edward, but the boy was in too deep a sleep to respond. "Teddy's my favorite."

"I'm telling Victoire." Draco stared at the ceiling. Katherine was usually the one who tried to initiate the next step in their relationship. She proposed, asked him on the first date, and tried to be the one to initiate the first time they had sex. She usually beat him to it. Not this time, however. "Katherine… I was thinking…"

"Don't hurt yourself," she mumbled.

Draco glared at her, but it was too dark for her to see. "I was thinking…" Although he was starting to get nervous, he did his best to go on like she hadn't spoken. "That after the wedding, we could start trying. You know. For a baby… Katherine?"

She was sound asleep, and she was starting to snore, so he knew she wasn't faking. Draco sighed. He would have to ask her later.

* * *

"How did you last through sixteen years of this, Padfoot?" Kat groaned as they sat through the reception of Pansy and Nott's wedding. Sirius wasn't invited, but Draco bought Pansy a summer home in the Bahamas, so she figured she was entitled to bring an extra guest.

Sirius sipped his champagne and watched everyone dance and talk quietly. It was too quiet for their liking. "Well, I had James. But by the time we were ten, people started to not invite the Potters to parties because of all the pranking we were doing."

Kat wrinkled her nose as she watched Draco suck up to some business associate of Nott's. "Even the kids are quiet. It's creepy."

Sirius shook his head in disapproval. "They don't even have a chocolate fountain."

"We're having three." Kat smiled. "Don't tell Draco."

"Good." Sirius surveyed the crowd in disgust. "I bet everyone's asleep by eight. I think Remus and Teddy are having a better time bowling."

"I'd hug Pansy, if this was over by eight." Kat picked up a piece of asparagus and started chewing on it as if it were beef jerky. Even the food was boring. They could only make fun of them for so long… "If my wedding is this boring, Padfoot, kill me because that means Draco infected me with upper class pox."

"Sorry, Kitty Kat. I'm still feeling like crap from my last stint in Azkaban." Sirius smirked when she looked at him worriedly. He was going to live forever. He had to. "I'm joking."

"Jokes hurt." But Kat reluctantly smiled. "Remember? Angelina gave George a black eye for calling her a gassy penguin."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Some people have no class."

"I know." Kat scanned the crowd until she spotted Pansy and Nott. "Okay. They aren't looking. I'm going to tell the house elves to stop the music. The boom box is under my seat."

Sirius grinned. " _The Electric Slide_?"

"No." Kat started to walk towards the band but kept her eyes on the newlyweds to make sure they were still on the other side of the dancefloor. "I changed my mind. Number 11 on the CD is _Jumpin' Jumpin'_."

* * *

Kat did not expect Ginny to bail on her last minute for her bachelorette party. Luna was in Romania. Victoire sleeping over did the trick, because Fleur was currently puking her brains out. Audrey was so boring that she made Percy seem like a fun guy. Angelina was on bedrest because she almost had Fred too early, and Hermione said she had to be home by midnight because she was already worrying about her midterms. Kat was too annoyed to hear Hermione talk about what she was worried about flunking. Ginny was dog meat the next time she saw her.

And so, Kat was driving around, not wanting to deal with anyone. She knew Ginny still hated Draco, hated her wedding dress, and hated that Snape and several other Death Eaters were going to be at her wedding, but this was beyond rude. Ginny wouldn't even tell her why she couldn't come all of the sudden.

She stuck on empty country roads because she knew if she got in a road rage argument with some poor sucker, that she would hex them before they could so much as get their first f-word out.

When her phone rang, Kat let out every swear word she knew before pulling over. "What?" she yelled into the receiver.

It was Hermione, and Kat had to give her credit. She didn't say she was being silly and immature. "Kat. Leave your car and apparate. Sirius is in the hospital."

 **:0 I realized I needed to explain what happened to Sirius in the DoM. It's the reason he's in the hospital. So, I'm thinking flashbacks because I want to explain his relationship with Remus and why Kat thought he was dead. (It was mentioned in the chapter where she talks about losing her virginity.)**

 **Thank you for the reviews gr8rockstarrox and justaislinn!**

 **justaislinn- Victoire wants you to know that she is going to be the ring** **boy** **, thank you very much. ;)**


	16. Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 16 Broken Heart

Kat didn't wait for the healer to finish explaining what was going on with Sirius. After she heard the words heart attack, she pushed past her and barged into Sirius's room. This couldn't be happening.

"You're ruder than me, Kitty Kat," Sirius said breathlessly. Remus shushed him and put a breathing mask to his face.

"He's going to be alright," Remus said as Sirius tried push him away so he could take the mask off and talk. "He'll just need to be on potions from now on."

"But-I-is it because of…" Kat glanced at Sirius, who scowled. He hated hearing Bellatrix's name, and she didn't blame him. "And these potions—"

Remus smiled while Sirius turned his glare to him. "Were invented by Severus. So Sirius will be leading a nice, long, healthy life thanks to him."

Kat wasn't so sure about that. Sirius was an odd grey color, and it was obvious that he was in a lot of pain. What if he died? "But…"

"The potion he just took will take another hour to stop the heart attack." Remus put a hand on the top of Sirius's head and ran his hand through his hair. "So I'm sure he'll make his medi-witch cry by morning."

Kat hugged Sirius and said nothing until he fell asleep, ignoring him when he complained that Remus was petting him like a dog. "I should never have gone to the Department of Mysteries."

"You know it drives Sirius nuts when you say that." But Remus looked equally guilty. "I should have looked for him."

Kat shook her head. This was her fault, not Remus's. "Then Teddy might not be here. I was the one who ran off. I started it all."

 _June 18_ _th_ _, 1996_

 _Kat felt like she had tunnel vision. If one of her friends got hurt, she reluctantly left them behind and felt like she could only move forward. Sirius was with Voldemort, so he was in the most trouble. That's all she had to worry about. But then the Order showed up… And Sirius was with them._

 _Because she was so shocked, Kat froze during her duel with Bellatrix and was rewarded with a disarming charm to the neck._

 _"Oi!" Bellatrix cackled as Kat flew into the wall behind her. "These disarming charms_ _ **are**_ _useful! No wonder you sillies use them so much!"_

 _"Stay away from my goddaughter!" Sirius roared. They immediately started dueling, and Kat couldn't help because Lucius Malfoy immediately started trying to stun her. She supposed it would look good for him to hand deliver her to his master._

 _Lucius didn't hesitate to try to slow her down with a Cruciatus, and when he missed, Kat didn't hesitate to kick him in the nuts so she could stun him and try to get to Sirius. But there were too many Death Eaters, and it seemed like they were trying to separate her from Sirius. She should've known something was up._

 _Since she was dueling two Death Eaters at once, Remus swooped in to save her. She wanted to yell at him to go help Sirius, but she was too busy concentrating as a third one joined the fray. She didn't notice what was happening until it was too late._

 _"We got him! We got him!" Bellatrix cheered, sounding like an excited child who caught her first fish._

 _Bellatrix's husband… or brother-in-law… Kat could never tell the Lestrange brothers apart... Anyway, he had a belt around Sirius's neck and was dragging him through one of the doors. Kat screamed and tried to run over to him, but it was too late._

 _The doors started spinning, and when they saw a familiar green flash through the one that Sirius was taken from, they thought it was already too late._

 _Remus tried to hold Kat back, but she was so devastated that she elbowed him in the chest and ran after Bellatrix._

"Sirius told me they cast the Killing Curse over his head to get him to stop struggling," Remus mumbled. Kat didn't say anything. Sirius only told Remus what happened to him after that. "He said he gave up on us finding him after he heard Dumbledore died."

Kat stared off at nothing. "Once, I called Lucius a loser. In a store in Diagon Alley before sixth year. Narcissa said that I would be reunited with Sirius sooner than she would with Lucius. I bet she knew."

"Don't start," Remus warned, although very softly. He flattened the wrinkles out of Sirius's blanket. "I don't know, and I don't want to know. Do you think she could have stopped Bellatrix?"

"I don't think she wanted to," Kat said darkly.

"Narcissa can be just as cruel as her husband," Remus admitted. "But… I honestly think the cruelty that Sirius was forced to suffer under… Only Bellatrix and Voldemort were capable of it. If she, if anyone with half a heart, took one look at him, I don't think she would have left him there. Bellatrix may have gloated, but I think Narcissa remained silent out of fear for herself and her family."

"Out of indifference," Kat hissed, suddenly disgusted with herself for having spent time with the woman.

"Out of fear," Remus insisted. "I've spoken to her, Kat. She wanted out once Draco was forced to take the Mark. If she didn't care about Sirius, she would have at least used him to get her and her son a safe place to hide with the Order. If she knew, she was too afraid to get him."

Kat didn't want to hear it. "All she had to do was unlock his bloody cell."

"He couldn't walk." Remus suddenly wouldn't look at her. He was staring at Sirius, and Kat could tell he felt guilty for telling her this. "Kat, you didn't see him until he had a few weeks to start to recover. It was so bad…"

 _August 1996- April 19_ _th_ _1998_

 _They were starving him and only fed him thick, disgusting soup when they thought he might die. Sirius was so hungry that he tried to eat his own hair. Bellatrix giggled like a school girl when she saw him doing it and started shaving it with her wand._

 _"Not worry!" Bellatrix exclaimed as she vanished the hair. "I'll kill you after you watch the Dark Lord kill Baby Potter! It'll be quick." She snapped her fingers in his face. "Just like that, little cousin!"_

 _He was chained to the wall and wasn't allowed time to go to the bathroom, so he had to go where he was seated. It took him months to stop being ashamed, to actually be able to ignore Bellatrix when she jokingly offered him nappies. She unchained him once she realized he was too weak to move much._

 _"Drink up, little cousin!" she cooed as she poured water down his throat. "I have news for you! It seems my friend Severus did my nephew a favor! He killed Dumbledore last night!"_

 _Sirius immediately started choking as she laughed hysterically, which he regretted because he wouldn't get more water for too many hours for him to count. He had no idea what day it was. A few weeks could have went by or ten years. He didn't know if Kat was ready to fight Voldemort without Dumbledore. Bellatrix didn't seem to think so._

 _"So you'll be reunited with Baby Potter soon enough," she informed him happily before prancing off. Sirius wished he had the energy to scream._

 _Then, there was a day when light actually entered Lestrange Manor. Sirius squeezed his eyes shut and cried out for the first time in nearly a year._

 _"Who's there?" That couldn't be Fred Weasley, could it? Sirius thought that he must finally be losing it._

 _"Oh my God." Kingsley. Sirius had yet to open his eyes. "There's no way! You're dead!"_

 _"Damn it." Fred again. Or was it George? Sirius used to be able to tell the difference. "Remus would be able to ask a proper question."_

 _"Who cares who he is?" Charlie Weasley, if he wasn't mistaken. "Look at him! We are_ _ **not**_ _leaving him! Bellatrix isn't here. And I'll be damned if she's going to leave a horcrux here unsupervised. This is a rescue mission now."_

"I wasn't even there." Remus put his face in his hands. "I wanted to get to know Teddy before I went out on another mission."

Kat wanted to ask how Sirius was still sane. But then she remembered that Sirius never went to bed without Dreamless Sleep. Never, not even during the full moon. She joked and called him an addict sometimes, and Sirius always said the same thing back, that his life now was as good as any dream, so he had no reason to up his dose and form a habit.

"I always thought I would die first," Remus went on. "Because of… Because of my condition."

"No," Kat snapped but flinched at her own tone. "Snape will make sure you both live longer than Dumbledore! He owes me that much."

Remus gave her a knowing look that often made her wonder if he knew about Snape's memories. He smiled weakly. "He is brilliant, isn't he? I suppose we're lucky you have some dirt on him."

So he had some idea. Kat was sure that Sirius didn't, considering the fact that Snape's head was still connected to his body. She swallowed at a lump in her throat. "Tell me about… About him meeting Teddy."

"It was June before he could hold him, if you recall." She could tell that Remus wanted to ask if she was sure, but he didn't. Kat had to give him credit for that.

 _April 20_ _th_ _1998_

 _Sirius slept for an entire day after he returned home, and Remus couldn't blame him. Tonks told him to go, because he was so nervous. She knew about their past, but she was too worried about Sirius to get jealous over it. It only made Remus love her more._

 _Teddy had been up every hour that night, and because Tonks was breastfeeding, she was the most exhausted out of the two of them, so Remus figured he'd do her a favor and bring him. He was sure that Sirius wouldn't have the energy for a long visit._

 _"I thought you wouldn't come," Sirius said hoarsely in a way of greeting. His eyes were so dead that it broke Remus's heart._

 _"Did Molly tell you?" Teddy whined slightly in his arms, and Remus hoped that this wasn't the first Sirius knew of his existence. "I thought you were dead… Tonks helped me through it…"_

 _"So you got my little cousin up the duff?" Sirius asked. Remus could tell that he was trying to make a joke, but he was so pale, and Remus could see every bone in his face sticking out. "That's fucked up, Moony. You know that right?"_

 _Remus grimaced. "I tried to put a stop to it. I stopped talking to her for months. And then Kat said you would want me to be happy. Next thing I knew, Tonks was telling me that she's pregnant."_

 _"Don't worry about it, Moony." Sirius was lying flat in his bed. The only part of him that was moving were his lips and his eyes. "Do you love her?" Remus nodded. "Do you love me?"_

 _"Yes." Remus laughed, even though he was crying. "And yes I know. 'That's fucked up, Moony. You know that right?'" For the first time in nearly two years, Remus saw Sirius smile. "Tonks and I are married with a baby now."_

 _"Not to worry, Moony." Sirius tried to force himself to sound cheerful. "Molly was trying to set me up with Hestia Jones, last I remember."_

 _"We'll start double dating," Remus joked, knowing that Sirius wasn't bisexual like himself. "… I want to apologize. But that would mean apologizing for Teddy's existence. I can't do that, Sirius."_

 _"No, no." Sirius slid his eyes to the ceiling. "I want you to be happy, Remus. Because I don't think I'll ever be happy again. Even if you came here with flowers instead of the pink haired sprog."_

 _"Yes you will." Remus tried to sound like he knew for sure. "Kat thinks you're an imposter. But once she realizes you aren't, she'll be so happy."_

 _"She's only fifteen," Sirius said, making Remus's heart sink. He hoped he wouldn't accidently start calling her Lily again. Or worse, start drinking again to the point that he would call her James._

 _"Almost eighteen," Remus corrected. "The War is almost over. I just know it."_

 _Sirius didn't answer. Perhaps he didn't have time too because people were yelling downstairs that there was a fire. Remus felt like his heart stopped. Part of him already knew that Tonks was dead._

"I wish she was here." Remus was so heartbroken that Kat now knew for sure that he still had some guilty feels about being with Sirius. They didn't so much as hug until Teddy was almost three. "I-I'm not one hundred percent sure if we'd still be married. But it doesn't matter. She should still be here. Bellatrix was so angry that we got Sirius back."

"I saw her. With the Resurrection Stone." Kat never told Remus this. She thought it would hurt him too much. Now, she didn't think so. "She said that it was lucky, that we found Sirius. That's when I knew he was really alive."

"She would say something like that." Remus looked down at his hands. Kat saw a few tear drops fall into them. "She was too kind for jealousy."

* * *

Meanwhile, an oblivious Draco was being forced to have a bachelor party. He was beginning to regret it, because Theo still had a week left on his honeymoon. The only male friend he had left after Greg killed himself three years ago was Blaise. Or so he thought.

His old Quidditch captain, Marcus Flint decided to show up along with the rest of the team. Draco wanted to flee but then realized that he couldn't leave a party that was in his own home. He and Blaise _were_ just going to go out to eat. This had to be Father's doing.

Marcus smiled, showing off his brick-like teeth. "You don't have to worry about tonight, Draco. Your father gave us money."

Draco forced himself to smile. He was going to kill Father. "Did he? That was kind of him. So I'm assuming you spent it all on alcohol?"

"Some of it." To his horror, Marcus pushed a girl with bleach blonde hair forward. She must have been hiding behind him. "And we got a stripper. A Muggle one, so Potter won't find out."

"My name's Vixen," the girl simpered while Blaise tried to look anywhere but her.

Draco almost forgot that he was wearing the Invisibility Cloak, so she wouldn't recognize him. "Your name is Channel." The girl immediately paled. "And I'm marrying _Katherine_ Potter."

Channel's mouth formed a perfect 'O.' She started looking frantically around the Manor as if Katherine would pop out and start screaming at her. "I-I…"

Draco glared at Marcus. "Give me the rest of the pounds. Now!" he yelled when Marcus hesitated. He grumbled a few complaints under his breath but handed the money over. Draco rolled his eyes and handed Channel the stack. "You weren't here."

Her eyes popped out of her head, but she took the money and nodded. "I wasn't here!"

She ran out, and a second later, Draco heard a car start, splutter, and then start again before speeding off. At least Marcus was smart enough to get that Katherine knew "Vixen."

"So we should have gotten a magical one?" Marcus asked, just to be sure. "But did you really have to do that, Draco? If you didn't want to sleep with her, I would have. She charged… about fifty galleons up front since she had to travel so far."

"Yes because Katherine would have killed me." Draco groaned when he saw how much alcohol the Quidditch team was holding. He was going to do worse than kill Father. He was going to tell Mother. "Listen, I didn't really want to have this party. I'm not much of a drinker."

"You just have to build up a tolerance," Marcus insisted while Draco heard Blaise laugh behind him.

"Draco can't drink," Blaise lied for him. "It's part of his probation."

Thankfully, Mother saved him before Marcus told him not to worry about it. She looked at all the alcohol and gave Draco a look of disapproval. "There you are. Sirius is in the hospital, sweetheart. I'm afraid your friends will have to go."

Like he had just saved Draco's life, Blaise gave him a dark look that said, _You owe me. Big time._ Then, he gestured to the floo. "We'll move the party to Zabini Manor."

"What happened?" Draco asked when they were gone. If anything happened to Black, Katherine would be heart broken.

Guilt flickered over Mother's face. "He had a heart attack. Luckily, Lupin knew he had a weak heart, so he knew the early signs. Severus is already brewing him a daily regimen."

"Then what's the matter?" Father was nowhere in sight, but that didn't surprise Draco. What surprised him, was that Mother's eyes filled with tears.

"I didn't know that she had him," Mother whispered. "Bellatrix. She didn't trust me because she knew I was becoming resentful of the Dark Lord. If I had known… We could have hidden in Grimmauld. Sirius wouldn't be sick. You would have known Katherine was your mate sooner. I should have been better at hiding it!"

Draco swore under his breath. If Mother was thinking of this, Katherine had to be too. He hoped she didn't accuse Mother, Father, or himself of knowing that Black was alive and being tortured. He suddenly wasn't in such a rush to go to the hospital. It wouldn't be pretty if she didn't believe that they didn't know Black was alive.

Mother was equally fearful. "We-we'll go in the morning with Severus. I think we should help him brew Black's potions."

Draco knew he was being a coward, but he agreed anyway. "I'll get Father. He should help too."

* * *

Draco was stuck in the waiting room with the Weasleys and Hermione the next morning. He hadn't slept because he was afraid the situation with Black would set him and Katherine back. That made him feel worse since he knew it was ridiculously selfish to think of that while Black was sick. At the very least, he thought she wasn't going to talk to Mother or Father. Finally, she emerged at almost noon.

"He's going to be alright," she announced, causing everyone to sigh in relief. Draco's heart jumped to his throat when she smiled at him. "But I want to live at Grimmauld until the wedding."

 _Is that all?_ Draco wanted to say, but he was too nervous and relieved. Ginevra wasn't too afraid, unfortunately.

"That's it?" the youngest Weasley snapped, ignoring her mother when she swatted at her to try to silence her. "I bet he knew! Maybe he was too busy planning to kill Dumbledore to tell us that Sirius was alive!"

Katherine shrugged, looking very tired. "Narcissa said she didn't know, and Remus believes her." She quietly added, "So I do too."

"What does Sirius think?" Ginevra asked loudly. "Or do you care?"

Katherine must have really feared for Black's life last night because her eyes filled with tears, and she ran off crying. Draco suddenly felt horrible for not being there for her last night. He was about to run after her, but Hermione distracted him.

"What's your problem?" she yelled at Ginevra. "We've been waiting for hours to hear about Sirius, and that was the first thing to come out of your mouth?"

Ginevra wouldn't look at her. Her hateful eyes focused on Draco. "How dare he show his face? He took Katherine from me, and he doesn't even deserve her!"

Draco frowned at her word choice. _He took Katherine from_ _ **me**_. That's what she said, not _us_. Draco backed away and ran off to find Katherine when her eyes widened because Ginevra knew what he just realized. She was in love with Katherine.

 **I almost waited until Sunday to post this. Then I thought it was too sad and that you shouldn't have to wait a whole week for a happier chapter!**

 **If you remember, Ginny stopped talking to Kat when she let Snape get out of jail. It was also when Kat started sleeping around.**

 **One chapter left until the wedding!**

 **Thanks for the reviews gr8rockstarrox and justaislinn!**

 **justaislinn- I'd never kill Sirius! I think if he did live, he'd have health problems later on because of Azkaban. I also think it would be ironic for him to have to depend on Severus, who he almost killed as a teenager. The next chapter will have Teddy meeting Severus! I didn't think he'd been in the hospital because they wouldn't want him to see Sirius like that, so Teddy will have some questions for our favorite potions master!**


	17. Cut off

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 17 Cut Off

"No, Sirius! You can't have bacon!" Katherine yelled up the stairs as she made Black breakfast in bed. It was late March, and Black had made a full recovery, but she was still worried about him, especially since the engagement party was coming up.

Draco tried to ignore the fact that she was making Black pancakes but said he couldn't have bacon. He snaked his arm around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "So I was thinking that tonight, we could sneak back to the Manor."

"We'll go back after the wedding." She flipped a pancake and ignored him when he kissed her neck. At Grimmauld, she didn't feel comfortable having sex, so he had been cut off for nearly a month.

"We should lock your door tonight," he whispered in her ear. "Or as soon as you're done cooking."

Katherine squirmed. "No. Sirius doesn't like it when I have sex in the house. It's why I moved out the first time."

Draco scowled. It was too hard not to get jealous of her past, especially since they weren't doing it now. For revenge, he let her go and picked up the plate of bacon she just fried up, "I'm giving the whole plate to Black."

"No!" Katherine turned off the stove, but it was too late. He was already halfway up the stairs. "He can't have fatty foods!" she yelled as she chased him. "I read it on the computer at the library!"

Draco stopped outside Black's door. "Then we'll go out tonight? All night?"

Katherine paused and almost gave in, but unfortunately for him, Black's bedroom door was open. Before she could agree, a giant black dog knocked him over and took the plate. "SIRIUS!" she screamed as the dog started wolfing down the bacon like he hadn't eaten in days. "SIRIUS! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER HEART ATTACK!"

Draco sighed as Lupin started yelling at Black and trying to tell Katherine that because of the potions Black didn't have any diet restrictions at the same time. It didn't matter. Katherine was going to blame him, so he would be lucky to have sex on the honeymoon.

* * *

Because they were dunderheads and still had a lot of planning to do, Lupin asked Severus to drop off the months' supply of both their potions. Severus decided to charge them double just because he could. At this rate, he'd be able to retire soon because of these idiots.

He flooed into their sitting room, fully prepared to start an argument with Black and say something about the dog's health to scare Katherine. What he didn't expect was to be confronted with the boy.

The child was playing with a toy car and stopped when he heard the floo. "Drake?"

"Unfortunately no," Severus said dryly. "Where is your Father? The stupid one."

The boy frowned and his hair turned bright red. "Dad said you eats kittens."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes. That one. The other doesn't have two sickles to rub together."

Edward wrinkled his nose, and his hair turned an odd green color, which Severus took for a sign of confusion. "Daddy says you fixed Dad up. How?"

"Medicine." Severus glared at the staircase. First Dumbledore was foolish enough to entrust him with children, and now Black and Lupin were. "Retrieve him for me. Or he won't get it."

"Was Dad gonna go to heben with Mummy?" Edward stared at him and seemed too worried to bother changing his hair. Severus assumed that he had overheard something he shouldn't have. "Because Daddy said he jus' didn't feel good."

 _Typical Lupin danced around the subject_ , Severus thought. He was tempted to be blunt, just to spite Lupin and Black. Unfortunately, Katherine's graduation picture caught his eye. Lily's eyes smiled at him. "He didn't feel _well,_ " Severus corrected. "And he'll get sick again if he doesn't buy his potion, Edward, so I think you should go fetch him."

Edward tensed and ran off. He didn't return, but Black did and was already suspicious. "What did you say to him?"

"That I do in fact eat kittens," Severus drawled. Black laughed awkwardly but as expected, wasn't ashamed in the slightest. "Tell Lupin to drink the blue potion an hour before the full moon. I believe it will ease the transition."

"I believe that Remus is turning into your Guinea pig," Black mumbled. He rubbed at the back of his head, not sure how to have a conversation with him that wasn't hostile. "… So you didn't tell him that I could've died?"

Severus shoved the bag of potions at Black, suddenly wanting to leave. "He's Lupin's spawn, not mine. I don't care how much you fuck him up."

"Thanks Snape. That really means a lot." Black almost smiled. To Severus's horror, he actually tried to be friendly. "Kat got mad at me this morning and told me she's naming a child after you. Especially if he looks like James. So can you do me a favor and tell her I can eat bacon?"

Severus stared until Black started to become uncomfortable. Then, he stared some more. "Send a thousand galleons to my account Black. I'm leaving before you become any more disgusting."

* * *

"Six more weeks, I'm so excited!" Katherine growled excitedly at their engagement party. They were dancing to very soft, classical music, so her childishly loud declaration turned a few heads.

"Are we still sleeping at Grimmauld tonight?" Draco asked grumpily, not even caring that Pansy was giving him a look of pity as she danced past him because of who he was marrying. Why did Katherine have to press herself so close to him? She couldn't still be upset about the bacon incident, could she?

"Yes," she said stubbornly. Her bright green eyes slid to the doors. "You have an hour until cake, Mr. Malfoy. Use it well."

They were out of the ballroom before he could say Quidditch.

* * *

Kat figured Draco must've wanted round two because he kissed her in places that made her legs turn to jelly, but she didn't want anyone to start looking for them, so she was evil and left his room to go to the bathroom to clean up. After opening the door, she came rushing back in half a minute.

"Guess who's in our bathroom? Guess what they were doing?!" Kat yelled excitedly. She had to tell Draco before—

Ron rushed in and zipped up his pants before skidding in the doorway. "Kat! If you consider me your brother, you won't finish that sentence!"

Draco narrowed his eyes at Ron and sat up to a sitting position. "Weasley… What were you doing in my home?"

Kat could barely hold in her laughter when Astoria Greengrass came in. Ron's ears turned scarlet when she wiped her mouth before speaking. "Don't tell Daphne, Draco!"

Draco gaped like an idiot. He once told Katherine he saw the other girl as a little sister. "Storia!"

Astoria cupped her hands together and started begging. "Please don't tell her! I'll do anything!"

"I'm telling everyone!" Kat smiled widely when Ron glared at her. He had yet to date anyone since Hermione, so she knew she should be supportive, but it was George's birthday, so she had to make his day by humiliating Ron. "It'll be in the paper! _Ron Weasley the War Hero gets a blowjob from Astoria Greengrass._ "

Kat almost felt bad when she realized Astoria thought she was being serious. Almost. "Please! Please don't! Daphne scares off all my boyfriends! And he's funny and kind and clever—"

"How much have you had to drink, Storia?" Draco asked the second she called Ron clever.

"I haven't had any!" Astoria swore. "We met at the Cannons game last week. C'mon Draco! I never thought I'd meet another Cannons fan!"

"This is the best day of my life," Kat announced, causing Ron to flip her off.

"Katherine!" Draco rubbed at his eyes as if he could rub away the memory of what he just saw. "Get cleaned up! The four of us are going downstairs and acting like this never happened!"

"Thank you, Draco!" Astoria cried while Kat couldn't help but sulk when she ran over to the bed and hugged him. No one would believe her if Draco, Ron, and Astoria said she was lying. He was her fiancé! The least he could do is back her up.

* * *

"You should have been there," Kat whined to George as they watched Draco dance with his mother.

Angelina raised an eyebrow before passing Fred Jr. to George so she could eat. "If he was with you and Malfoy in his bedroom, I'd have to reevaluate our relationship."

"Gelly." George smirked because he knew she hated being called that. "You know you're the only woman for me." He pretended to check Draco out. "However—"

Angelina slapped his shoulder. "Oh, stop it. Kat, leave Ron alone. I doubt he'll be able to find another woman who will willingly watch a Chudley Cannons game."

"Oh come on!" Kat whined. "She wiped her mouth! Because Ron exp—"

"Finish that sentence and I'll tell Sirius that you weren't really looking for a shawl because you were cold," Angelina warned. "There's a child present."

Kat snorted. "He can't understand."

"I'm sure Sirius would like to know what took you so long." Angelina rose from her seat, and George gave Kat a look that said, _It's your funeral, mate._

Kat sighed dramatically. "Fine."

* * *

"I haven't seen Ginny since…" Katherine sighed, and Draco felt guilty for not telling her what he suspected. It had to be a touchy subject for Ginevra, so he felt that it definitely wasn't his right. "I haven't spoken to her, but I still want her at the wedding."

They were lying in her bed at Grimmauld, and Edward was asleep between them. Draco laughed quietly when his hair turned from bright red to bubblegum pink. "She's not a child, Katherine. You can't make her do something. Although I'm sure she'll regret it if she doesn't attend."

Katherine sighed and hugged Edward, hiding half her face in his spikey pink hair. "She's been in love with me since she was eleven."

Draco tensed. So Katherine knew. For years. "Are you sure?"

"I think that's why she wanted me with Charlie. She hated every guy I ever dated, but she couldn't hate one of her brothers." She eyed him cautiously. "Does it make you hate her more or less?"

"Neither," Draco muttered. "It's not my fault, so she shouldn't take it out on me. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I've never told anyone." Katherine tried to shrug it off. "Not even her. I don't want to actually reject her. She's my friend and talking to her about it will hurt her."

"You should tell her." Draco dropped his voice to a whisper when Edward stirred. "Because I don't think she's going to come to the wedding unless you do."

Katherine wouldn't meet his eye. He could tell she wanted to get out of it and was already dreading it. He also knew that she saw that he was right. "I will."

* * *

A week later, she and Draco agreed to have their picture taken for _The Daily Prophet_ to officially announce they were getting married. Kat only did it because she was tired of Rita Skeeter publishing articles saying that Draco was having an affair with Hermione and was going to leave her at the altar.

But she was still excited to see the pictures! It wasn't everyday she was willingly in the newspaper. Draco wasn't too eager to see them though because she used that potion to flatten out her hair, and he was still sore about it, so she went to see the sample by herself. It was ready three weeks later, and Kat wanted to see what took so long. Maybe the reporter had trouble deciding what to write.

"What the hell is this?" Kat spat once she saw the sample edition of the paper. This looked nothing like her!

The publisher pretended to have no idea what she was talking about. "You don't like it? It's scheduled to be released tomorrow morning."

At first, Kat was speechless, and that caused the publisher to think she got over it. Once he started up on his typewriter, she snapped, "Print this and I'll sue you."

* * *

Katherine was in a foul mood. Even Edward steered clear of her. Draco wasn't sure what to do. He tried to cheer her up with Chinese food, and she flipped out on him and refused to talk to him until the next morning. All Draco knew what that he didn't want to be called a "racist ferret faced snob" again.

This went on for nearly a week before he found out what was the matter. It was almost two in the morning, and Draco woke up to an empty bed. When there was no sign of her in the bathroom, he found her in the kitchen eating peanut butter straight out of the jar. "Katherine?"

"I haf eberone." Katherine scowled and washed the peanut butter down with milk that she was drinking straight out of the carton. "I hate everyone."

"Even me?" Draco asked while he made a mental note not to drink milk until a new carton was bought.

Katherine mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "Especially you." She took a rumpled piece of newspaper out of her robe pocket and handed it to him. "They hardly changed you."

Draco squinted at the picture. This must be the picture for _The Daily Prophet_. It took him a minute to realize the image was magically altered. Katherine's waist was smaller, her arms were a little bit thinner while her breasts were larger, and her hair was longer. He was a little more muscular and less pale. "Oh."

"Your nose is less ferret-like." He had a feeling that Katherine said that to make herself feel better. He had an aristocratic nose. "I told them if they printed it, I'd sue them. Then I threw a vase and stormed out."

"So what's the problem?" Draco dared to ask. No one was going to see it, and she got to damage their property. After nearly a week, he would've thought she would've gotten over it by now.

Katherine pointed at the photograph. " _I_ want to look like this. So I've tried to go on a diet, but every night, I fail miserably." She glared at the empty peanut butter jar as if it were its fault that she devoured its contents. "Last night, it was strawberries… And I poured chocolate whipped cream in my mouth straight from the can."

Draco felt his lips twitch with the effort not to laugh. "I don't think you need to go on a diet… Unless you keep this one up."

"Ha, ha, ha. You're so funny, Mr. Malfoy," she said in a whiny voice. She took another swig of the milk before being serious. "Are you sure?"

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Yes. By some miracle, you aren't fat... You're beautiful. Much more than that freaky looking picture."

"You have to say that because you're going to marry me in two weeks." But she smiled anyway. "No wonder I was getting on Sirius's nerves. Diets are no fun."

"No wonder you were so angry with me." Draco pulled her up from her seat to try to lead her back to bed. "You were having sugar withdrawal."

"Hey!" Katherine stopped at the foot of the stairs. "Just because I gave up cookies, ice cream, and chocolate for five days and was a _little_ testy doesn't mean I'm addicted to sugar."

It was rather difficult not to comment on the "little" part. Draco pretended to think about her statement. "What do I get if I agree?"

Katherine smiled brightly. "Chocolate chip waffles for breakfast."

"Sorry, darling, I'm going to have to pass."

"Jerk."

* * *

Before her honeymoon, Kat had to make sure the community center stayed on its feet. Therefore, she rounded up a few senior Business majors from Hermione's college to be interns for her. She had Teddy to help her out, although Hermione insisted he was there to make sure she didn't scare anyone off. Kat didn't know what Hermione was talking about. She was supposed to help them be prepared for adulthood. Everyone had to have a mean boss at least once.

"I won't hesitate to fire you," Kat said as Teddy handed out lollipops to soften the blow. "I don't care about you. I care about this place. And I won't feel guilty about firing you and delaying your graduation. You do your job or you won't get the damn credits." She put a sickle in the swear jar when Teddy held it up to her. "Any questions?"

One of the interns raised her hand. "The college's policy is that you're supposed to give us two warnings before you fire us."

Kat raised her eyebrows. "Are you going to need two warnings, Simmons?" The girl shook her head frantically. "Because if you make it through the summer semester, I'll also give you a letter of recommendation, and you can list me as a reference. But you have to survive the summer with me. And I'm as crazy as Rita Skeeter says. So, anymore questions?"

No one said anything. Kat didn't know what Hermione was talking about. She was a great boss. Not even the slightest bit obnoxious like she said. She couldn't wait to tease her with the horror stories. "Okay, Teddy Bear. Let's give them the tour."

"Dis way!" Teddy started leading them to the indoor field. "We keep the bludgers in the back! They don't get along with the snitches!"

Now that that was settled, all she had to do was talk to Ginny and then she could get married. Kat sighed as she glanced at the picture of her, Ginny, and Hermione after they graduated from Hogwarts. Ginny was hugging her so tightly that Kat remembered that it was hard to breathe. If only it was as easy as it sounded.

 **The next chapter is the wedding! I was thinking of ending this after the wedding and doing a sequel, but so far, I'm leaning towards keeping this one big fic. :)**

 **A bit of a timeline in case it isn't clear- 1998-1999 Kat, Ginny, and Hermione graduate, 1999- 2000 The Death Eater trials start, Kat is rejected for the second time from the auror academy, and Ginny and Kat stopped speaking because of Kat letting the Malfoys and Snape get off without sentences**

 **Thanks for the review gr8rockstarrox! No, Ginny and Kat were never together. I could see Kat being curious, but if she did experiment, I think it would be too cruel for her to do it with Ginny, knowing how Ginny feels. Being a lesbian is something Ginny struggles with, which I will address in the next chapter. She never felt comfortable telling anyone.**


	18. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 18 Surprise!

A week before the wedding, Kat finally found the courage to talk to Ginny. She was so nervous that she wanted to throw up, but she forced herself through the floo anyway. Mrs. Weasley told her that Ginny was upstairs, getting ready for a Quidditch game, and Kat felt an overwhelming sense of dread with every step she took up the stairs.

"Ginny?" Kat knocked lightly. "It's me…"

There was some fumbling and a curse, but Ginny eventually opened the door. She wouldn't look at her. "Hey."

"Can I come in?" Kat could tell Ginny knew what this was about and didn't want to let her, but she very reluctantly opened the door wider. She sat on her bed, leading Kat to do the same. They stared straight ahead at the Quidditch posters on her wall. "I'm sorry it took me so long to come over."

"Because of Malfoy," Ginny said bitterly. She hesitated before continuing and brought her knees to her chest. Blaming Draco was easier to talk about than what was really going on. She had been doing it ever since she found out he and Kat were together. "…You kissed Luna at that party. In my fifth year."

Kat winced at the memory. She thought Ginny was going to dance around the subject or maybe deny it. The incident she was referring to was a Christmas party, and she was wasted. When she saw the mistletoe, she didn't think much of it and neither did Luna. They kissed briefly on the lips and broke away to laugh when everyone started cheering. "It didn't mean anything."

"To you," Ginny mumbled. "But I thought…"

"I'm sorry." Kat looked at her feet. Her white laces were half tied and in knots because she let Teddy practice tying shoes on her black Converses. "I never said anything because—Remus and Sirius always kept things private. I thought you wanted to too. But I should have told you that you didn't have to-that I don't care about stuff like that."

"I had a date," Ginny said so quietly that Kat had to strain her ears to hear her. "During your bachelorette party. That's why I bailed." She laughed bitterly. "I've tried so hard. For _years_ , Kat. And sometimes, I can ignore it. I can giggle with you when you talk about fucking Malfoy. But then I come home, and I'm all alone in my room… I used to think it was just you. I used to wish that you were a boy. Then there wouldn't be something wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you, Ginny," Kat said quietly. "If I was a boy, would you still—would you still be in love with me?"

Ginny was quiet for a long time. She probably wasn't used to hearing that she was in love with Kat out loud. "I don't know."

"You're date was with a woman?" Kat asked. Ginny nodded. "I think you should bring her to the wedding."

Ginny tensed and whipped her head over to her. "Are you insane? The only people who know are you and Malfoy! There are going to be _hundreds_ of people there!"

"So you won't have to tell anyone…" Kat smiled awkwardly when Ginny glared at her. "Think about it. I want you to be happy. I love you, Ginny… Just not in the way you love me."

"She _is_ going to be there." Ginny cracked a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "And if I bring Neville as my date, I think she'll kill him."

Kat laughed but forced herself to say what had been in the back of her mind for years. "Do you hate me? For not… For not being…"

"A little bit," Ginny admitted. "But not like after graduation. Not like when you said you loved Malfoy for the first time."

Kat squeezed her eyes shut. She had wanted Ginny to say no, that she couldn't possibly hate her, but she couldn't expect her to lie either, not after hiding her feelings for so long. "Bring your date to the wedding, Ginny. It'll mean a lot to me if you do."

* * *

Ginny didn't start crying until after Kat left, and Daphne didn't come out of the closet until she heard a sniffle.

"There, there, Ginevra." She was the only one who could get away with calling her that. With a sigh, she wiped a tear off her cheek. "Katherine doesn't know what she just lost. She's as stupid as Theo says."

"She's not stupid." But Ginny smiled anyway. "What would you have done if she wanted to be with me?"

"Clawed her eyes out," Daphne said without hesitation. "Are you going to let me walk down the aisle with you? I have black and white dress robes, so I'll match your brothers'. I'll stand right next to Ronald. I need to let him know that I know he's taking advantage of Astoria."

"We'll see." Ginny felt her heart leap to her throat. She feared her parents' reaction the most. She was the only daughter, so she felt like she was disappointing them.

In Daphne's eyes, she had already said yes. "I'll get a black bowtie. And I'll get you emerald earrings. Astoria has a pair."

Ginny waited for Daphne to ask if she still loved Kat or if she would ever stop, but the accusations never came. Perhaps Daphne sensed this because she kissed her instead of demanding answers. As they leaned back on the bed, Ginny wrapped her legs around Daphne's waist. For once, she didn't worry about locking her door.

* * *

The day before the wedding, Draco woke to the sound of Katherine retching. She and Black were up late last night with the seating chart and ordered a ton of Chinese food an hour before the restaurant closed. Great.

He opened his eyes to see Katherine's face hidden in the trashcan. If she had food poisoning again, he had no idea what they would do.

Draco held her hair up while trying not to react to the sound. "Do you need some water?"

"No!" Katherine finally lifted her head from the trashcan. "This can't be happening."

"Maybe you should try—"

"Jesus fucking—" She gave up on vulgarity and settled for screaming like a savage. "I can't get married like this!"

Draco tried not to look at the trashcan as she slammed it on the ground. "I think—"

"Don't rub it in my face because I don't want to hear it!" Growling to herself, Katherine got up and stomped to the closet to get dressed. "I'm going to Saint Mungo's, and if they can't cure me, you can visit me in prison because I'm going to burn the Chinese food place to the ground!"

Draco rolled his eyes. Katherine loved that restaurant to the point that she bought the owner's daughter a small used car for her sixteenth birthday. He'd give her a week before she wanted to go back. "We have the rehearsal."

"I can't go to the damned rehearsal!" Katherine fumbled with her contacts before giving up and throwing the box before snatching up her glasses. She looked like she wanted to yell some more but had to run over to the trashcan to get sick again. "Go by yourself!"

"But—" Draco sighed as she slammed the bedroom door and stomped off to the floo. Hopefully she only had a mild case of food poisoning.

* * *

Because Katherine was acting like a child, Draco had to take Hermione to the rehearsal and practice the ceremony with her. Blaise was watching them in the church next to the castle where they were having the reception. His arms were folded over his chest like he thought his friend was going to start making out with his girlfriend any second.

"This could have been us," Hermione said to Draco before smirking at Blaise, who scowled. "If you were correct."

They were standing in front at the front of the church, and Draco had just read his vows. Kingsley had just left, and Blaise was in the front row of the wooden pews.

"I can't picture it now." Draco frowned, realizing that he actually couldn't. He remembered when he was in the hospital, wishing that Hermione was sitting with him instead of Katherine. It felt so wrong now.

"Me neither." Hermione looked at the mostly empty pews, perhaps trying to envision them full of people. "I was going to agree to a date. If you know, we were mates. And I liked you, but it was so awkward! I had to really think about if I liked you in _that_ way. I don't think I could."

"I fancied you," Draco admitted. "I did third year too. Did you ever—?"

"No," Hermione said instantly. She laughed when Draco's face fell. "What? You were a prat!"

"You didn't even have to think about it," Draco mumbled, causing Hermione to laugh even more.

"I think Kat fancied you sixth year." She grimaced. "But don't tell her I said it!"

"She sliced me open," Draco said flatly. If anything, he thought Katherine never hated him more than in sixth year.

"Ron and I were never sure," Hermione admitted, looking like she was still confused by the whole thing. "Kat has a thing for blondes."

"I've noticed," Draco drawled, remembering the foot guy. "Thank you. For answering my letters back then. You didn't have to. You could have gotten Unspeakables to bond you to Weasley."

"Where's the fun in that?" Hermione glanced at Blaise, who was still scowling. "Everything turned out better this way, don't you think?"

"Definitely." Draco wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

After the rehearsal, Draco found Katherine lying in bed flipping through a magazine, which she rarely did. Upon closer inspection, he saw that she wasn't really reading it, just staring at a Quidditch supplies advertisement. The picture had a bunch of children zooming around the field, and her eyes were following the seeker.

"Feeling better?" he asked lightly. They couldn't move the wedding the day before the event, so he didn't know what they would do if she was still sick.

Katherine looked up. She had an odd look on her face as if someone just slapped her. "Y-yeah. I was a little dehydrated, so they gave me something for that."

Draco raised an eyebrow. Perhaps she was embarrassed for reacting so strongly this morning. "So you did have food poisoning?"

She still had that odd, shocked expression. Katherine bit her lip and said, "I have to start eating better."

"Finally." Draco sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I can't have you shitting yourself at the altar."

With a smirk, Katherine turned back to her old self, meaning she was going to torment him. "I won't," she promised. "But you're going to have to wait until after the wedding for your surprise!"

"Surprise?" Draco looked around her room, expecting to see a giant box on the floor that she would taunt him with. "Like a gift?"

Katherine nodded and pushed him away slightly so she could take his belt off. "And you'll have to wait until tomorrow night to get it! And you won't find it anywhere!"

"I'll find it," Draco growled as she pushed him flat on his back so she could straddle him. "You actually want to do it here?"

"I bought Sirius, Remus, and Teddy tickets to see that new _Winnie the Pooh_ movie." Katherine grinned as she started unbuttoning his shirt. "I don't mind fucking when Sirius isn't home."

"Thanks for telling me after two months." Draco gasped when she shifted and slid her hand down his pants. "And must you be so crude?"

"Yes." Katherine let go so she could kiss him. Then, she looked him dead in the eyes and said, "You aren't finding my surprise."

"Katherine!"

* * *

The following morning, Draco barely opened his eyes before Katherine started throwing every blanket and sweater she owned at his face. For Merlin's sake!

"Are you insane?" she yelled before Draco heard her shut herself in her closet. He almost agreed and said that he had to be out of his mind to marry her. "You can't see me before the wedding! Get out! Get out! Get out!"

"Katherine!" Draco tried to yell back through all the fabric. He had to throw several things off himself before he could sit up. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She wouldn't come out of the closet. "We need all the luck we can get right now!"

Draco rolled his eyes. It was rather tempting to yank the door open. "Why?"

There was a pause. "Because we're about to get married, you wanker!"

"Are you really that superstitious?" No answer. His robes were at the Manor anyway, but Draco wasn't going leave until he saw if he could use the situation to his advantage. "I'll leave if you tell me the surprise."

No such luck. "If you don't leave, I'll scream until Remus and Sirius come in and remove you!"

Damn. Well it was worth a shot. "Alright, darling. I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye!" she called out from the closet, sounding happy and carefree. Draco once again rolled his eyes before going downstairs do use the floo. At least he only had to wait one more day.

* * *

"Please Victoire?" Fleur pleaded. After an hour of hearing the tot scream, Kat had such a bad headache that she felt like she was going to be sick. She could do without a flower girl, but Fleur was a bridesmaid, making Bill a groomsmen. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in the front row, meaning that's where Victoire would be having her tantrum if she wasn't involved in the wedding.

"I ring boy!" Victoire screamed. Kat had no idea how she still remembered. She offered her a kitten _and_ a puppy, but she still refused to be flower girl.

Kat was ready to send Victoire across the country in a box. "Teddy's ring boy, Vicky. You can't take his job. It'll hurt his feelings."

"I don't mind." Teddy eyed the flower basket that Victoire had thrown. "Then I can walk up with you and Dad and Daddy."

"I ring boy!" Victoire yelled while Fleur tried to shush her.

"Are you sure?" That sounded a lot better, actually. Then she could have her whole family with her at once. They could always charm the rings to stay on the pillow…

Teddy nodded and with a smile, changed his hair to match the bow on her dress. "Then we can go as a family! Can Drake be flower boy too?"

"No. He's going to be waiting for us." Kat glanced at Fleur.

Fleur sighed, and Kat felt bad because her bridesmaid dress didn't fit this morning, and they had to magically let it out, so the emerald dress looked a little distorted compared to everyone else's. Now her little girl wasn't going to be flower girl. "Perhaps next time, Victoire."

"I ring boy!"

Kat knew one thing for sure, she was happy never to hear that again.

* * *

Because Theo refused, Blaise was stuck standing next to Weasley at the altar. His ears were still red because everyone gasped when the hillbilly walked in with Astoria. Blaise didn't know what his problem was. People were still whispering when Ginevra walked in with Daphne. Blaise glanced at Weasley, who was trying not to look at his sister. Oh, perhaps that was it. This was the first the Weasley family knew of Ginevra's interest in women. Blaise couldn't help but smile. This is great.

Blaise was still laughing to himself when Katherine walked in. Draco's breath hitched when he saw her walking down the aisle with Black and Lupin. So he liked the dress. Thank Merlin because Blaise didn't want to hear him whining about it while Theo bragged about how stunning Pansy's dress was.

By the time Katherine arrived, she already had tears in her eyes. Blaise glanced at Hermione, silently asking, _Seriously?_

She shrugged as if to say, _I don't know what's wrong with her. You know she's crazy._ Okay. Blaise may have added that last sentence in himself, _but_ it was true.

The best part was when Kingsley Shacklebolt announced, "Katherine and Draco decided to write their own vows."

Now Blaise was there when Draco asked Katherine if they wanted to write their own vows. It was another one of those ridiculous double dates. However, Draco's words were, _Do you want to say our own vows?_ Katherine looked at him like he was crazy and said of course. The fool must've thought Draco was asking if she was comfortable speaking in front of so many people. She looked absolutely mortified as Draco started speaking after sliding her ring on her finger.

"The first time we met, I had no idea who you were. That meant something completely different to me when we were eleven. I was annoyed that you didn't tell me you were The Girl Who Lived. I was even more annoyed that you didn't want to be my friend.

"Ten years later and I find out that you are my mate. I was terrified. Instinctually, I knew I couldn't be with anyone else, but I didn't see that all of my past memories of you were tainted with jealousy. I couldn't see the real you, and you couldn't see the real me. I thought you would never be able to love me, and I only wanted to be with you because I thought you were my only option. I was an idiot.

"Although there were some difficult times, I have never been so happy in my life. I promise to always stay by your side, even when you have food poisoning, to endure your terrible jokes, and to not be afraid to try new things, including those in the Muggle world. You are everything to me, and I am so glad we were given the opportunity to start over."

Katherine covered her mouth, and Blaise had to hold his breath to keep from laughing. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mrs. Malfoy wiping her eyes and Black trying to discretely do the same. He couldn't wait to hear whatever Katherine made up on the spot. He smiled at Hermione, who was doing her best to keep a straight face. Draco was clueless and eagerly awaiting to hear what his soon-to-be wife head to say.

"Erhm…" Katherine was turning redder and redder. Draco's face fell when he realized she didn't know what to say. She slipped his ring on his finger with shaking hands. "I-I promise to love you, and, er, you know, forever… And… To love you through sickness and in health… And-and you are the love of my life, and no words can describe how I feel about you."

 _You could try._ Draco was clearly just itching to snap at her, and Blaise had to give him credit for not doing so.

Katherine smiled awkwardly, silently saying, _That's all I got._ At least Shacklebolt had the sense to save her before she started rambling.

"If anyone has an objection to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." Shacklebolt paused but went on quickly before Katherine could open her mouth and make a fool of herself some more. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You made kiss the bride."

Blaise could tell that Draco was tempted not to. Finally, he gave into her halfhearted pout and kissed her. Everyone started cheering so loudly that Blaise wanted to cover his ears.

* * *

"I can't believe you!" Draco hissed as they had their first dance as husband and wife. Kat blushed at the memory of saying her vows. "You've had weeks to prepare!"

"I thought you meant repeating back the vows that Kingsley said!" she whispered. "Instead of just saying 'I do' when he's done! I didn't see you writing your speech!"

"Because I didn't want you to know what I was going to say!" Draco twirled her around, and she wondered if the people watching them could see the angry look on his face. "That was humiliating."

"Imagine it from my end!" Kat stole a quick kiss to keep him from saying it was her fault. "We'll laugh about it later." From the look on his face, it didn't seem that Draco would be laughing any time soon. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

Draco smirked, and she already regretted making such an offer. "Ask Severus to dance."

* * *

Ginny hid from her family during most of the reception. She mostly stayed with Daphne and listened to Nott tell boring stories while she thought about how much of a stupid mistake she made by attending the wedding with Daphne. Her heart skipped a beat and started pounding when her father finally found her in the sea of people and asked her to dance.

At first, they danced like nothing was wrong, like they had a George and Angelina's wedding two years ago. Dad only started speaking when it was becoming clear that Mum wanted to intervene.

"You could have told us, Gin," he said softly. "We're surprised, but surprised isn't the same as angry or sad."

"Dad…" Ginny glanced at Daphne, who was dancing with her own father and circling her protectively. "I wish I was normal."

"You aren't normal, Ginny." Dad smiled when she tensed. "You are incredibly extraordinary. And not because you brought Daphne Greengrass as your date to the wedding."

"Thanks." Ginny still felt ashamed, but she could see Mum watching them hopefully. She wasn't angry. She could tell at the altar that her brothers just felt incredibly awkward. It was an awkward situation, especially since she lied and told them that Neville was her date. They weren't expecting it. So it wasn't her family that wasn't accepting her. She wasn't accepting herself.

* * *

For the sake of her marriage, Kat slunk over to Snape, who was eating with Blaise and Hermione. Blaise laughed at the sight of her and kept a rare smile on his face when Hermione slapped his arm.

"So… Snape…" Kat smiled, but the permanent scowl on Snape's face only deepened. "Draco wants me to dance with you."

"I'd rather square dance with Arthur Weasley," Snape drawled.

"You can't be sour forever Snape!" Kat looked over to see Draco and his parents laughing at her at the head of the table. He just told her to ask Snape to dance so he could make fun of her with his parents! Those bastards! "Alright, Snape. I'm still feeling sick from my food poisoning. Send this to me tomorrow."

Snape narrowed his eyes and took the folded up napkin. To everyone's shock, he actually smiled when he read it. He had to be drunk. "I'll floo it to your hotel room."

* * *

"My little Kitty Kat is all grown up," Sirius said sadly as he danced with Kat. "It seems like only yesterday I was changing your nappies and putting the soiled ones in Remus's coat pocket."

 _You mean Pettigrew's_ , Kat thought since she knew the story, but she didn't bother correcting him. Sometimes Sirius liked to act like the fourth Marauder never existed. "Remus said you were a terrible babysitter."

"Remus is a liar, Kat." Sirius's eyes darted around to make sure Remus wasn't close enough to hear that. "Anyway, I think you should cancel your honeymoon. Teddy wanted to know why we couldn't go with you. We don't know how to explain that you are going to start being… intimate with Malfoy."

 _Start?_ Kat didn't have the heart to correct him. In fact, she wanted to ignore most of what he just said. "When are you going to call him Draco, Sirius?"

"He calls me Black," Sirius said stubbornly.

"Can't you be the adult for once?"

"No."

Kat stepped on his foot on purpose. "You're taller than him, so you're the adult."

"Only by like two inches," Sirius nearly whined.

Kat sighed. What was she going to do with him?

* * *

While Draco danced with Pansy, Kat was stuck with Nott. She wanted to dance with Ron, but he wanted to stay with Astoria, who was feeling lightheaded.

"It is a shame," Nott said with his usual nasally voice. "That our spouses are best friends. I find you insufferable."

Kat shrugged. "It's okay, Nott. I find you just as repulsive."

"Good. I couldn't have you thinking that we could be friends." Nott flinched when she stepped on his foot. "You're the worst dancer, Potter."

"Oh I've been stepping on your feet on purpose," Kat lied smoothly. "I wanted to scuff your shoes. They look new."

Nott snorted. "I'll throw them away anyway since your filthy Muggle heels touched them."

Kat decided to take that as an invitation to step on his feet some more.

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" Pansy asked as she watched her husband try to step away from Katherine's feet.

Draco winced, understanding his pain. "Probably how much they hate each other."

Pansy smiled. "I'm surprised her dress isn't a frumpy mess. Not as stunning as mine, but the bow was cute."

"She is so beautiful," Draco said quietly, almost to himself.

"I'm shocked too." Pansy giggled when Draco nudged her. "What would you have done five years ago if someone told you that you were going to marry her?"

"Hexed them into a stupor." Draco chuckled. "It seems like you're the only one who isn't paired off with a Gryffindor, Pans."

Pansy shook her head in disapproval. "I have incredibly stupid friends." They danced past Daphne, who was threatening the Weasel. "Astoria has to be the stupidest of the lot."

Draco watched Weasley puff out his chest and most likely say something stupid like that he wasn't afraid of Daphne. Astoria was cowering behind him and trying to drag him away. "I think you're right."

* * *

Draco raised his eyebrows when Katherine chose the filet mignon instead of the dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets for dinner. She even chose the broccoli and a baked potato instead of those oddly shaped potatoes she called "tatter tots." "How bad was this food poisoning?"

"I almost went _in_ sane," Katherine said. She ordered a chocolate milkshake instead of champagne, so at least he knew she wasn't dying of some junk food related illness. "And I told you I need to start eating better." She smiled after he snorted when she took a sip of her milkshake. "One step at a time, my dearest husband."

"Yes, we don't want you to die from sugar withdrawal." Draco kissed the milkshake off her lips. "I love you."

"Love you too, Drakey Poo!" she chirped before digging into her food.

"I hate you." No, he couldn't say that. They had only been married for a few hours. She smiled brightly and wiped whipped cream from her milkshake on the tip of his nose. "I _really_ hate you."

* * *

"What are you going to tell Teddy?" Kat wondered sleepily as she danced with Remus. She was about to leave for her honeymoon and somehow forced Remus to have the last dance with her. He hated dancing.

Remus obviously had no idea what she was talking about. "He fell asleep an hour ago, Kat."

"No. I mean…" Kat lowered her voice. "Sirius said that he was asking why he couldn't go on the honeymoon. You aren't going to tell him we're having sex, are you?"

Remus stared and then shuddered in revulsion. "He did no such thing. Sirius just wants you to stay at Grimmauld."

She was going to kill him! If there was one thing she hated more than talking about sex with Sirius, it was talking about sex with Remus. "Sirius is dog meat next time I see him."

"It was nice knowing him." Remus stopped dancing and hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy for you, Kat. This is exactly how Lily and James would've wanted your wedding."

 _They should be here,_ Kat wanted to say, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. "Today was perfect."

"Words can't even describe how I feel," Remus teased, quoting her from earlier today. "You didn't inherit your father's talent for last minute speeches, I'm afraid."

Kat felt her face flush. "I thought—Never mind. You'll take care of Sirius while I'm gone, right?"

"I'll do my best," Remus said dryly.

"Teddy will help." Kat felt like she was going away for years, not two weeks. "I'll bring you back a gift."

Remus's eyes twinkled like he already knew what it was. "I can't wait."

* * *

"So what's my surprise?" Draco asked after he managed to catch his breath. They had just finished having sex for the third time, and he didn't want Katherine to fall asleep without telling him. He had a feeling that she would do it on purpose so he would be up all night wondering.

But she was wide awake and had this odd, shy smile on her face. She didn't say anything until she got out of bed and put her silk green robe on. "Okay." She walked to the closet in their hotel room and opened it to show that it was empty. Then she walked to the bathroom. "So. No Sirius in here." He stared when she looked under the bed. "And he's not here."

"If he was, I'd be concerned." Draco sat up and laughed at his own joke. "Why do you need prove that Black isn't here?" What could Black have to do with his surprise? His smile faltered and his heart skipped a beat. She always teased Black and told him… "Wait…"

Her smile widened. "I'm pregnant."

 **Anyone see that coming from my little hints throughout the chapter? :)**

 **I was thinking about writing a two shot of Ginny and Daphne and Ron and Astoria getting together, but I was** _ **really**_ **tired this week… Anyway, I'll tell you when I get around to it. Hopefully within next couple weeks!**

 **Thank you for the reviews gr8rockstarrox and remeyqueen74!**


	19. Pregnant?

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 19 Pregnant?

Draco stared with his mouth open until she started laughing and jumped back in bed. Pregnant? As in, they were having a baby? "But-I-When? Are you sure? I-I thought you had food poisoning again."

"The engagement party!" Katherine grinned. "I was going to go take the potion, but as you know, I was a little distracted by the sight of Astoria sucking Ron off."

So he had Weasley to thank for his first born child. Great. Draco felt like someone dumped cold water on him. The clearest thought he had so far was about the stupid weasel. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"That's my line." She had yet to stop smiling while Draco felt himself starting to panic. They were in a hotel on a tropical island. He didn't know where the nearest city was let alone the nearest healer. Katherine must have sensed this because her smile fell. "Are you alright? I'll be honest. I almost shit my pants too when the healer told me yesterday."

"I-I'm fine." Draco was sure he looked far from it. He gulped and forced himself to focus on her worried face. "I just can't believe it. That's all."

Katherine frowned. "Well, you've got over thirty weeks to get over it. Fred Jr. came two weeks early. Vicky was almost two weeks late."

"Thanks." Draco took a deep breath and tried to make himself smile. He was sure he looked demented. "We should go home. I doubt you've had a proper checkup."

"No…" Katherine narrowed her eyes, daring him to try to force her. "My appointment is in two weeks. You do want it, right? I'm keeping it."

"Of course I do." Draco wished his heart would stop pounding. He's wanted a baby for a while, actually, but she doesn't know that. He was sure he looked far from excited. "You always know how to scare the living daylights out of me."

"It'll be alright." She put both of her hands on her stomach. "I'll swell up and then have a huge thing ripped from my—"

She didn't stop until he kissed her. Draco was sure she was going to spend the next nine months torturing him. He never thought he'd look forward to her messing with him.

* * *

The next morning, Draco thought they would go out. There wasn't much here except for the beach and a bunch of restaurants, but Katherine said something about a festival, so he figured they'd go as soon as they woke up. But then she slept through breakfast… and lunch.

As dinner neared, Draco started to worry, but just before he planned to try to wake her up, she popped her head up and blinked drowsily. "What time is it?"

"Half past four." Draco pointed his wand towards the bathroom to start a bath for her. For the past few hours, he had been telling himself that yesterday was a big day and that it was perfectly reasonable for her to sleep so long. He had a feeling she would laugh at him if he suggested she see the resort's healer. "Do you want to order room service? You slept for nearly thirteen hours."

Katherine rubbed at her eyes. Her hair was in a spikey mess that he found adorable. "This is worse than any hangover… Make sure the water isn't too hot!"

Draco frowned. Now what? "Why?"

"Healer said." She shook her head when she saw steam coming from the bathroom. "You killed us both. An entire family, wiped out."

Draco rolled his eyes as she walked into the bathroom and emptied the tub. "And what else did he say?"

" _She_ said no fish, no alcohol, lots of water, and not to panic if the baby comes out with feathers," she said so casually that Draco almost bought it. She didn't continue until she started refilling the tub. "Sorry. I think we missed most of the festival. I was looking forward to it too. I wanted to get Sirius a coconut bra as a souvenir."

Poor Black. Draco shrugged, even though she couldn't see him. He still felt numb from last night and barely slept. It was tempting to ask how she could be so casual about this and not want to go home and be tested for everything imaginable, but again, he figured she'd only laugh at him. "We'll just walk around the beach after we eat."

"And have sex on the beach!" she called out from the tub. "Just like the drink."

Draco blushed to the roots of his hair but didn't say anything. Hopefully she wouldn't get them arrested.

* * *

For the next few days, Katherine was sick to the point where she barely got out of bed. If she wasn't famous, Draco would've called for a healer, but then he worried about reporters finding them and stressing her out. He knew next to nothing about having a baby and had no idea how she could be so lax about the fact that she could only hold down toast. Out of fear, he foolishly suggested that they cut the honeymoon short, and to his horror, she actually started to cry. And by cry, he didn't mean she just wiped her eyes a little. She was nearly hysterical.

"You-you don't want to b-be alone with me," she sobbed. "Because y-y-you can't stand the s-sick!"

Draco stared. That was not what he said at all. He only said that he was worried that she was getting sick so much. Unfortunately, she took his silence as him agreeing.

"You spoiled rotten little brat!" He suddenly had to duck because she threw a slipper at him. "What are you going to do when the baby gets sick? Pass him off to a house elf? I bet you won't even change his nappy!"

"What?" Draco yelled, barely having time to duck away from the other slipper.

Katherine reached over the bed and grabbed one of his loafers. She held it threateningly and yelled, "GET OUT!"

* * *

Because he was frustrated, Draco made the mistake of leaving and going to the lobby for a butterbeer. When he returned, the door was locked. He yanked at the handle when _Alohomora_ didn't work. "Katherine! Act your age for once!"

Apparating didn't work. He couldn't get in through the balcony. The window was shut. He was only gone for twenty minutes! Thank Merlin the hotel manager was able to override the wards and let him in.

"Sorry." Draco peered into the room to see Katherine sound asleep with a half-eaten sandwich in her hand. The manger was staring, so he figured he should explain. "Well, erhm, when you're married, sometimes you go through rough patches…"

"How long have you been married?" the manager asked slowly. He had to be around his age.

Draco did his best to keep a straight face despite the blush he could feel creeping up his neck. "Nearly a week."

* * *

A few hours later, Kat woke up with a start. She didn't mean to fall asleep… Draco was going to be pissed.

Somehow he managed to get in and was sleeping next to her. As quietly as she could, she tried to sneak out of bed without him noticing. Unfortunately, his grip only tightened around her waist when she tried to slip out.

"Nice try," he mumbled with his eyes still closed. "Hold on. I need a chance to wake up before I can properly kill you."

"I didn't fall asleep on purpose!" Kat whined before looking around. "And where'd you put my sandwich?!"

Draco sighed and rested his chin on the top of her head. "I'm going to blame last night on the hormones. And if it wasn't the hormones… You're a lunatic, and I'll visit you at the nuthouse every weekend."

"It's your fault for hurting my feelings." He finally let her sit up, and Kat was happy to note that for the first time in days, she didn't feel sick. "Think I should risk a boat trip?"

"God no." With a yawn, Draco sat up and blinked sleepily, making Kat wonder how long he was locked out for. "Let's just do nothing. It'll be a while before we can do that again."

Kat frowned, feeling uneasy. He said he wanted the baby, but because of his reaction, she wasn't so sure. What he just said made her feel a little worse. "O-okay. Order room service. I'll be out of the bathroom in a couple minutes."

* * *

"Are you alright?" Draco asked over dinner while Kat picked at her steak in the hotel's restaurant later that night. Maybe they weren't ready for a baby.

She shrugged and rolled her Brussel sprouts onto her napkin with her fork. "Are you still mad at me for locking you out?"

"No…" Draco was giving her that _you're being weird_ look. Kat hoped it wasn't turning into a _you're being hormonal_ look. His lips quirked into a smile. "I suppose it's preparing me for the future."

Kat wasn't sure if that was a jab at her or a jab at them being parents in the future. Or it could've just been a joke. She felt like she was going crazy. "I'm sorry that the honeymoon turned into a watch-me-puke-and-throw-shoes-at-you-moon."

"You're apologizing?" Draco raised an eyebrow before taking a bite of his broccoli. "The hormones are really driving you nuts."

"That's not true!" It didn't really help her case when her eyes welled up. Damn it… "I just feel like you don't want the baby."

Draco glanced at the nearest table to see if anyone were listening. "I told you I did," he whispered. "I wasn't lying. You know how I worry."

"It's just…" Kat was ashamed to have to wipe her eyes. Seven more months… "You didn't _seem_ happy when I first told you."

It was hard to read what Draco was thinking. He looked somewhat guilty, but there was something else she couldn't quiet figure out. "I'm scared," he admitted, too embarrassed to meet her eye. "About everything. The pregnancy, the birth, being a father. I want this but… What if I'm not a good father? What if he's sick? What if you get sick and we have to…?"

"I'm scared too, but it'll be fine. I just know it." Well, she didn't _really_ know, but she wasn't about to tell him that. Although she was a sobbing mess yesterday, it wasn't that big of a deal if they went home. "But if you're that worried, we can leave early. You'll just give me a babymoon in a couple of months."

"A what?" Draco shook his head. Severus was sending her potions, and if she had a glass of water in the morning, she didn't get sick as often. Today was one of her better days, so she supposed he wasn't as worried as he was yesterday. "I'm overreacting. Tomorrow afternoon we'll go snorkeling like we planned, and I think there's another festival tomorrow morning, so we'll make sure to get up early enough for that."

"And go skydiving?" Kat did her best to sound hopeful but couldn't help snickering when Draco's eyes popped out of his head. "Alright fine! No flying for James until he's born."

Draco glared at her. "Scorpius."

"James Sirius."

"Scorpius Hyperion."

What the… Kat started choking on her steak. "Scorpius Hyperion?" she exclaimed between coughs. "Do you want this kid to get beat up?"

"James Sirius?" Draco sounded just as outraged by her name as she was about the one he wanted. "Do you want our child to burn Hogwarts to the ground?"

Kat sighed. She'd just have to convince him later.

* * *

When they got back, Kat wanted to tell Teddy first, but then there was the whole waiting until three months thing. She thought that was stupid, but she didn't want to confuse Teddy if something _did_ happen. Then thinking of the 'something' made her all emotional (Draco's fault), so they decided to keep it simple and tell Draco's parents first and Remus and Sirius when Teddy was at a friend's house. Well, simple was a rather strong word.

"You're back!" Narcissa hugged Draco tightly the second they stepped through the floo. When she let go, she smiled awkwardly at Kat. "Welcome home, dearest!" Lucius scowled. "Are you going to stay here for a while? You haven't slept here in months."

"We'll stay for at least a month." After not really seeing them for so long, Kat sort of forgot that Narcissa and Lucius didn't like her very much. She didn't know what was worse. Narcissa pretending to like her or Lucius not bothering.

"I apologize, Katherine," Lucius said dryly. "We forgot to stock up on… What do you call them? Cheese puffs?"

Her diet wasn't so bad that she needed a constant supply of cheese puffs! Kat plastered a fake smile on her face. "Not to worry, Lucius. Draco and I will get some after my healer's appointment."

"Over my dead body," Draco mumbled. He could at least pretend to be on her side! The thought of the orange, powdery cheese made her nauseous, but that was beside the point!

Narcissa frowned worriedly. "Are you sick? Perhaps you drank contaminated water."

"Oh yeah." Kat threw herself on the pink couch by the floo and ignored Draco's questioning and very suspicious look. "I'm nauseous, and I get sick every once and a while. I've been really tired lately too."

Unsurprisingly, Narcissa started focusing on Draco while Lucius rolled his eyes and poured himself some brandy before sitting on the couch across from her. "You should get tested too, Draco. Were you at a Muggle resort? They can't know how to clean water properly. Do you have any symptoms?"

"Actually—" Draco started.

"Make sure to tell the healer if you missed two periods too, Draco," Kat added, smiling evilly when Narcissa froze and Lucius started choking on his drink. That's what they get.

Draco sighed and sat next to her. "This is why I wanted to tell them."

"You're having a baby?" Narcissa looked so happy that Kat almost felt bad. Not quite though, especially since Lucius was frowning at Draco, who nodded with a small smile on his face. "Oh my—A baby! I-we didn't think—Is it early? When's the baby—"

"January-ish. We'll get a due date today." Kat couldn't take her eyes off Lucius, who got up to pour himself another drink. Malfoy men must not take baby news well. Narcissa was too happy to speak while Lucius was acting like she told him she had an STD. If he had a problem with James… The old man was going down.

Draco seemed to sense a fight brewing between her and his father, so he oh so kindly decided to distract her. "So no more cheese puffs."

"Dude! I haven't had Cheetos in like three weeks!" She knew what he was doing, but she didn't care. Her diet wasn't _that_ bad… Usually. Well she ate healthy stuff too! Especially when Remus cooked.

"What did you call me?" Draco cut her off before she could call him a "dude" again. "It was a joke, Katherine."

"Can we come to your appointment?" Narcissa asked before Kat could respond.

They probably should have waited to say something after dinner. Kat started to say no, but Draco beat her to it. "Of course."

* * *

Paperwork. It was almost as bad as sitting in a waiting room with Malfoy-in-laws. Kat tried to focus on the lesser of two evils as she was stuck waiting for her appointment. It didn't help that they were upset by what she was putting on the damned forms.

"You haven't had any magical vaccinations?" Narcissa asked incredulously. "Not even for Dragon Pox?"

"I've had a flu shot…" Kat chewed on her lip as she left the page for her mother's family medical history blank and could only write _look it up yourself_ on the page for her father and his side of the family. The Malfoys probably had cases of the sniffles documented from 1592.

"Not to worry, Cissa." The moment they sat down, Lucius grabbed a newspaper and had yet to look up from it. "Katherine can remain isolated until the New Year."

 _Why did you even come?_ Kat wanted to shout. Instead, she doodled on the medical sheet while Draco filled out his without a problem. Stupid Malfoys and their ability to remember everything about their family. "Well, my parents went into hiding after I was born. The Dursleys hated magic, so…"

"Do you want to find out if it's a boy or a girl today?" Draco squeezed her hand and smiled sadly. "All the James and Scorpius fights could be for nothing."

Kat tossed her forms to the side and smirked. "It's a boy."

"What makes you so sure?" Draco asked lightly, but she could tell he thought so too. His family tree was huge, bigger than Sirius's, but Kat couldn't find a daughter anywhere. Sure, her eyesight was terrible. And sure, the Malfoys picked such bizarre names that there were some instances where she couldn't be one hundred percent certain, but they were having a boy. She just knew it.

"It's a boy," Kat insisted. "And I thought you can't tell the sex until twenty weeks."

Narcissa frowned and brought her brows together like she thought that Kat was either stupid or trying to make things up to mess with them. "What makes you think that, Katherine? I found out Draco was a boy the moment I found out I was expecting. And I believe I was… four weeks along at the time."

"Well on the telly…" Kat sighed when Draco rolled his eyes. Thankfully, she didn't get a lecture on how magic was so much better than Muggle technology, although she had a feeling that she didn't only because the secretary called her name. He tensed, so Kat let it go and kissed his cheek. Here goes nothing…

* * *

"Hello!" The healer was bright and bubbly, all smiles and rainbows. Kat hoped they didn't send her running away crying. "My name is Healer Embers! How are we feeling today?"

Silence. Kat almost laughed at the look on Lucius's face, but she didn't want the healer to think she was laughing at her. He clearly thought she was had a head full of cotton. She supposed Malfoys liked stuffy healers who were about a thousand years old and knew their patients by what treatment they were having instead of their actual names.

She was surrounded by Malfoys and lying on an examination table. At least she didn't have to change into one of those gowns that Muggle hospitals uses. It would be weird to be lying next to Lucius and Narcissa only wearing a thin paper dress.

"Well…" Kat did her best to smile and not let a laugh slip out. "I'm just hoping that I'm not going to lay an egg."

The healer blinked before getting the reference. Once she understood, she laughed so loudly that Narcissa jumped. "Oh yes! I've never had a patient carrying a Veela baby before. My friend did last year, so we'll have lots to talk about when she comes back from Africa!"

"Excuse me?" Lucius hissed, jumping on the opportunity to criticize the healer. "How many patients have you had Ms. Embers?"

The healer's lips twitched, but her smile didn't falter. " _Healer_ Embers," she corrected, although she forced herself not to sound offended. "And this is my fifth year. I've delivered forty babies."

Lucius scoffed as if she said four instead of forty. "I think we should find a different healer."

"Well I like her." Kat knew a big part of the reason she did was because Lucius obviously didn't, but she couldn't help it. There was no way she was going to let him bully her into making decisions for her own baby. "She's Angelina's healer."

"I have a picture of Freddy in my office." Embers acted like Lucius hadn't tried to reject her, which Kat had to give her credit for. She herself would have started to sour. "How are you feeling, Katherine? No pain or bleeding? Light bleeding and cramps can occur but don't hesitant to send me a Patronus if it happens."

Kat shook her head. "I feel like I'm slowly entering that phase where you can't tell if I'm pregnant or just fat."

Embers tilted her head to the side. "You've only gained two pounds since two weeks ago. You're probably just bloated."

"Awesome." Kat felt her face heat up when she heard Narcissa try to cover up a giggle with a cough. She was already regretting letting them come, and the appointment barely began. "So no egg?"

"Nope. Your little bugger is due on December 23rd! If not, we'll induce by January 2nd!" The healer took out her wand so quickly it made a loud swishing noise. "So what is first? The tests or the heartbeat? Some people want to know the sex immediately. Or we could talk some more."

"The tests." Draco was so pale that Kat was tempted to ask if he wanted to sit down. He seemed more worried than usual lately, so she hoped finding out everything was alright would calm him.

With more energy than Kat thought anyone could muster for having to run tests, the healer ran across the room as fast as she could in her black stiletto heels. She wheeled over a machine that kind of resembled a fax machine but was made of wood and put a patch on Kat's stomach from under her green t-shirt. "We'll print everything out on this. But we can put the sex on a separate piece of parchment if you want to learn it."

"It's a boy." Kat wrinkled her nose at Draco, preparing to tease him, but he was staring at the machine like he thought it could jump up and attack him.

Embers silently cast the diagnostic spells over Kat but hummed as she did so, making Lucius cringe. Kat stared at the ceiling. Everything was fine. Draco just worried too much.

The second they were done, Embers snatched them up and read the results so fast that her eyes were zipping across the parchment. Draco was squeezing her hand so hard that it hurt.

"Everything's fine!" Embers chirped. "Just try to eat a little more and drink some more water. Easier said than done in the first trimester, I know, but you only have another month left! Then, hopefully you'll feel a little better."

 _Hopefully?_ Kat thought. Some days she was fine, but others she couldn't hold anything down. At least Draco lessened his death grip on her hand. "I usually hear I need more iron… And everything else."

Embers grabbed her chart and played with her thick brown braid as she read through it. "Yes… That's why you were prescribed the strongest prenatal potion available when you saw a general healer two weeks ago. Looks like it's working!"

"Yay…" If Narcissa laughed at her one more time, Kat was going to explode. She tried to distract herself by looking around the room. "Do you guys do ultrasounds?"

"Ultra-what?" She must be a pureblood. Kat looked at Draco and his parents to see that they also had no idea what she was talking about. St. Mungo's had to have one somewhere...

"You know…" Obviously they didn't. "The thing you where use the soundwaves and get a picture of the baby."

"Inside of you?!" she asked eagerly in a way that reminded Kat of Mr. Weasley. "I've never seen a live fetus this early in gestation!"

Merlin this was so awkward. "Yes. Never mind. So, you just do the heartbeat and the sex?"

"And I'll make sure everything's positioned correctly!" Embers scribbled _"ultra-sound?"_ on a notepad before continuing. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." She was looking forward to the ultrasound too. Maybe she could tell a clinic that she getting most of her care from a midwife who didn't believe in ultrasounds.

"Alright! The moment Nanna and Gramps have been waiting for!" All the disappointment rushed out of Kat when she saw Lucius's and Narcissa's face. The healer might as well have slapped them. Now it was her turn to laugh at them. She wondered if they were going to expect an infant to be able to pronounce Grandmother and Grandfather. Lucius's eye twitched, and Narcissa wrinkled her nose in absolute revulsion.

There was a really loud whooshing sound that kept Kat from teasing them. That was the baby? Draco sagged in relief next to her.

"Can you attach a recording to the parchment with the gender?" Narcissa asked, speaking for the first time. Kat didn't say anything. She didn't think she could. No wonder Draco was so worried about James. Hearing his heartbeat made it feel like he was already here.

"Yes of course!" Embers tapped the machine, and Kat wondered how she could be so excited if she did this every day. She leaned over to watch it scrawl out "male."

"It's a boy," Kat said when she finally found her voice. She had never been so sure of anything.

FE

MALE

"Why does it look like that?" Lucius snapped immediately before Kat could think to ask what that meant.

Embers tapped the machine with her wand. After a moment, it finally spluttered out FEMALE. "The ink was probably jammed up. Congratulations! It's a girl!"

* * *

Katherine was still in shock when they flooed home. Luckily, Mother was over the moon and was able to shake her out of it.

"This is so exciting!" she gushed. "I have no idea how many years it's been since there's been a little girl in the house! Come on! We have to tell the house elves to make a pink cake to celebrate!"

Katherine reluctantly followed, leaving Draco alone with Father. The man clenched his jaw and started heading for his office. It had only been a day, and Draco was already fed up.

"If this is about the bloodline, then get over it," he snapped. "Or Katherine and I are moving out."

Father gritted his teeth, but he didn't say anything and gestured for Draco to step into his office. He didn't speak until the door was firmly shut behind him. "I've been meaning to talk to you about this…"

Draco narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the sound of that. "About what?"

"Have you been on edge lately?" Father seemed to already know the answer. Of course he was nervous! His wife was having a baby! "I didn't want to tell you this because first, I thought you'd make an arrangement with Granger and end up miserable. Then, I thought Katherine would get pregnant and run off. I would have told you if it was life or death, but I didn't want you do something stupid."

"What are you talking about?" An overwhelming sense of dread replaced the anger that Draco had been building up towards his father for the past few hours. He thought he was going to have an argument with the man about accepting the baby.

Father sighed and sat behind his desk. "You understand that Separation Sickness is meant to make sure you are form a bond with your mate?" Draco nodded impatiently. "Evolutionarily speaking… If you and Katherine were to die, there may not be someone to take care of the child. So Veelas with that type of bond died out a few hundred years ago."

"What type of bond?" Draco asked nervously. Father was telling him and not telling him at the same time. Whatever he was trying to say, it couldn't be good.

"You'll still be magically linked." Father rubbed at his temples like he was getting a migraine. "But once the child is born, if you die, Katherine won't, and vice versa. And you can be separated for as long as you want."

That's it? Draco let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Believe it or not, Father, but I don't want my wife and unborn daughter to die if something were to happen to me."

Father glared at him, telling Draco that he wasn't finished. "That also means you won't feel it if she gets hurt. The Veela in you won't understand, and it will panic, which is part of the reason you're feeling so anxious. You subconsciously know that the bond is weakening, but because you are not the female, you don't instinctually know why. So you'll be more protective for a while. I'm worried about a repeat of the St. Mungo's incident. As she gets further in the pregnancy, the less you will feel. I know you wouldn't forgive yourself if something were to happen to the child before she is born. I was hoping the two of you were going to wait a couple of years when you had more self-control."

"So you weren't going to tell me?" Draco yelled, feeling like his father had reached into his chest and squeezed his heart. Once she started to show, there were going to be reporters following them everywhere in the magical world. They would be surrounded, just like at St. Mungo's that day. "What if-what if my instincts knew before I did? You should have told me this before I came into my inheritance! How could you—"

"I'm sorry, Draco. I was in prison!" Father snapped sarcastically. "I was trying to keep myself under control while I had no idea what was happening to you and your mother! I get it! It's not easy when there's danger. I didn't tell you because I don't trust Katherine! You're mother wants you to be happy, and so do I, but she is the worst person that Magic could have chosen for you. When she isn't looking for trouble, it finds her. I didn't want her running off with my grandchild to be raised by that filthy savage Muggle!"

"Don't talk about my wife like that! He's _long_ gone. You could have told me after we got engaged!" Draco didn't know what else to say as the words started to sink in. He had no idea what he was going to do.

Before Father could respond, Katherine opened the door and poked her head in. "Help me!" she hissed. "I am not naming the baby Daffodil! Kids will call her Daffy Duck!"

For the first time in well, ever, Father smiled warmly at Katherine. His poor Gryffindor wife thought it was genuine and seemed taken aback. "My apologies, Katherine. I'm sure you know that Daffodil is another name for the Narcissus flower."

Katherine's cheeks turned pink. "No. And I don't think I can stomach cake right now. The smell…"

"Not to worry, Katherine." Father kept his eyes on her and kept up the father-in-law of the year charade. "You and Draco have had a long day. Both of you should go lie down."

He was giving Draco an opportunity to tell Katherine what they were just talking about. Suddenly feeling lightheaded, Draco sank into the nearest chair while she sniffed the air once Father left to find Mother.

"It doesn't smell like you guys have been smoking anything." She smirked. "Did you yell at him?"

"No-I…" Draco took a deep breath. She wouldn't be angry with him. But what if she thought he would hurt the baby? She might not want him around anymore. "He's worried that you won't want him around the baby. He was hoping we would wait a few years, and by the time we did start a family, the two of you would have a better relationship."

At least there was a tiny element of the truth in that boldface lie. Father did want them to wait a few years. He only felt ten times worse when Katherine actually bought it and even looked a little guilty. "I was worried he wouldn't want anything to do with the baby. Like your mother would love her and Lucius would be standing next to Narcissa and ignore her."

"Poor Daffodil." Draco forced himself to smile and change the subject. "So… No Scorpius. I like the name Aster."

That did the trick. Katherine bristled and put a hand over her stomach as if she could shield the baby from the name. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Her name is Minnie!"

"Mini?" Draco repeated, pushing his worries to the back of mind. "She won't be small all her life, Katherine."

"Short for Minerva," she said hotly. "Minerva Hermione. The next brightest witch of her age."

"Aster Carina does not need that kind of pressure." Draco forced himself to stand and kissed her softly. "C'mon. I'll have supper brought up to us. Mother will be too busy buying tiny dresses for Daffy to notice."

"Draco!"

* * *

For the next two weeks, Draco tried to act like the conversation with his father never happened. He was nervous about the pregnancy and becoming a father, that didn't mean that he would lose control of his instincts. Nothing bad had happened, so he didn't feel overprotective. It was getting easy to convince himself that Father was exaggerating.

And then Katherine came home one day after having dinner with Black, Lupin, and Edward. He was getting ready for bed and turned around to greet her, only to see that she was sporting a black eye.

"Thanks for not swooping in." She threw off her brown shoes and yawned. "Tonight was one of Sirius's and Remus's many anniversaries. Sirius opened a bottle of champagne, and the cork hit me right in the eye! At least I wasn't wearing my glasses! That would've been awful."

Draco felt himself go rigid. Very slowly, he reached up and touched his own eye. He didn't feel a thing. Usually, he ignored the occasional stings because Katherine used those ridiculous Muggle contacts, but he still _felt_ it when she poked herself. Her left eye was currently red and twice its usual size, and he couldn't feel the slightest amount of pressure.

"So now, when we tell Sirius, we'll also tell him that he's given a pregnant woman a black eye," she said brightly. "I can't wait. Teddy's going to Vicky's tea party in two days. We'll tell them then!"

"I'm sorry," Draco said so flatly that she stopped putting her pajamas on. "I-I think I'm coming down with something. C-can we start the shopping next weekend?"

Katherine shoved her pajama bottoms on and walked over to feel his forehead. "Did you get all worked up? You could have come over. I just worried about you asking in front of them if the baby was alright. You know how you panic and go bananas."

"No." Draco tried to swallow at the lump in his throat and walked past her to lie on the bed. "You should sleep in the other room. I don't want you to catch it."

Like it was nothing, Katherine waved him off. "You don't have a fever. I think you just got really nervous because—"

"I said go in the other room, Katherine," he spat venomously, feeling like a horrible person right afterwards. He didn't want her to know, not yet. "Just-just leave me alone."

Katherine's eyes filled with tears, but through the tears, he could see that she ready to rip his head off. She grabbed a pillow, and although she was having hot flashes and didn't need it, she took the blanket too. Draco did his best to ignore her when she took his robe next. He narrowed his eyes when she purposely knocked over his cologne, causing it to spill all over the carpet, but he didn't say anything because he knew she was trying to start a fight. There would be hell to pay in the morning, but Draco didn't care. He had to figure out how to prevent himself from hurting her again.

 **Poor Draco. :( We'll see how he deals with this next week!**

 **Thanks for the reviews remeyqueen74, Guest, gr8rockstarrox, and draco7347!**

 **Now it's Aster vs Minerva! Which do you like better? I like Carina and Minerva, so half and half. :)**

 **Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**


	20. Liars

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 20 Liars

 _Something wasn't right. Draco opened his eyes to see Katherine sleeping next to him. Without thinking, he lifted the blanket, only to see blood everywhere. "KATHERINE!"_

 _She woke up with a start, equally horrified by the blood. "Oh my God…"_

 _"We need to get you to the hospital," Draco tried, but she leaned away, clearly blaming him._

 _"Why didn't you wake me?" she screamed, suddenly angry with him. "You should have felt something! Our baby is dead, and it's all your fault! You're supposed to keep us safe!"_

Draco sat up with a start and looked around frantically for his wife. As his heart rate slowed, he remembered that he had kicked her out and sent her to the guest room next door. He wiped his sweaty bangs out of his eyes before jumping out of bed to find her.

A split second later, he ripped open the door to find her sitting in bed, eating peanut butter out of the jar again. Slowly, she lowered the spoon that she was about to put in her mouth. "Er… This exactly what it looks like."

"I'm sorry." He must look as bad as he felt because she put her hand on his forehead when he sat next to her on the bed. "About before."

He expected her to be as angry with him as she was when they went to bed, but for once, it seemed that the pregnancy hormones were working in his favor. Katherine shrugged and started eating again. "No big deal. I only cried myself to sleep, that's all."

Draco sighed. He shouldn't be frustrated with her. She couldn't take a situation seriously if she didn't know what was going on with him. "Yes, you look so distraught."

"I've been _so_ hungry lately!" Katherine complained. She must have sensed something was up because she patted the pillow next to hers. "Don't worry about it, Draco. Just sleep on my sweaty pillow, and we'll call it even."

"I had a dream you had a miscarriage," Draco said before he could stop himself. "And that you blamed me."

"Why would I do that?" Katherine frowned when Draco didn't reply. She placed the peanut butter on the nightstand and grabbed a glass of milk that was sitting by the lamp. "It was a dream, Draco. Last night, I dreamed Minnie was born with vampire teeth."

"Aster," he corrected softly. He still felt uneasy but climbed into bed anyway. "You blamed me because I didn't feel it, that you were bleeding and hurt, so I couldn't have stopped it."

"Hmm…" Sleepily, Katherine ran her fingers through his hair with half open eyes. "How could you have stopped it? Minnie says we should forget about this and go to a convenience store. They're bound to have peanut butter cups."

"At two in the morning?" No store would be open this late. Draco closed his eyes when she nodded. Obviously Muggles were so gluttonous that they needed to be able to buy things at all hours. "And I don't know how. It was a dream."

"Exactly." She paused, and for a second, Draco thought she was going to ask what else was wrong. Then he remembered that she had the emotional intelligence of her Weasel friend. "So we aren't going to the store?"

"No Katherine," he drawled without opening his eyes. He rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her middle, which was a bit thicker than it was last week. "You'll have plenty of time to stuff your face tomorrow."

"You're lucky I'm a nice person," Katherine grumbled, ignoring his small laugh. "Here I am, trying to make you forget about your bad dream, and you call me, your pregnant wife, a pig."

Draco opened his eyes and sighed. If he pretended to fall asleep, he had a feeling that she would forcefully try to wake him up. "There's been something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Go for it, Drakey-Poo," she said with a yawn.

 _One day I'll get Pansy back for that,_ Draco thought tiredly. Already worried about her answer, he sat up and drew his knees to his chest. "Would you have still gone out with me if the Veela bond didn't connect us? As in, you wouldn't have eventually died if we didn't spend time together."

Gryffindors were good at being sickeningly sappy, almost as much as Hufflepuffs. She was going to comfort him by saying that she would have and then explain how much she loved him. Then, he could tell her the truth, and she would understand, so everything would go back to normal.

"Fuck no!"

"Katherine!"

Like it was funny, Katherine smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "I mean, I would have visited you at the hospital, but after I knew you were going to survive… Well, I'd probably still be hiding from you."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically. Did she think this was some sort of joke?

Apparently so… "I _really_ didn't like you." She laughed. "So it's a good thing our lives depended on it."

Sometimes, Draco wished his wife was a bit more clever. "So would you care if it just went away? If I could snap my fingers, and that part of the bond would be gone. What would you do?"

Katherine frowned like she was confused. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Finally. He took a deep breath. "If it was gone, and I attacked you… Like that time at St. Mungo's… Would you leave me?"

"No." But she curled into herself like he was about to transform, and it was all she could do to protect the baby. So she would, if it meant protecting the baby. It made sense, but it still hurt that she would leave. "Is this what your dream was about? You hurt the baby, and I left you?"

Draco tensed. This was the perfect opportunity to come clean. He could even leave the part out about being more likely to lose control. Unfortunately, he was too much of a coward. "Yes," he said quietly, feeling as small as a mouse. "Because you know reporters will be swarming around you in a couple weeks."

"I had a dream about Minnie biting my nipple off with her vampire teeth!" Katherine laughed quietly, and Draco turned to the window so she wouldn't see that he was lying. "Don't take it too seriously, Draco. You're just dreaming what you're worried about. I won't leave you, and the most you'll do to Minnie is deny her a cookie before dinner."

"Yeah. Sorry," Draco said, sounding robotic. He kept his back to her and closed his eyes. Katherine didn't say anything, but it took a while for him to hear her snoring next to him so he could stop pretending to be asleep.

* * *

A few days later, Kat walked out of the kitchen to see the Malfoys sitting around piles of parchment and old books. She narrowed her eyes and strode over to snatch a piece off the dining room table before they could hide any.

"Pyxis? And Corona is a beer by the way… Hydra sounds like a hose. Mensa? _Mensa?!_ " Kat could already hear her poor baby being called Menses. "This better be the reject pile!"

"Oh yes, Katherine." Lucius barely looked at her as he wrote down the name _Ara_. "We discarded them hours ago. We were looking for you, but you were nowhere to be found."

Kat was willing to be her Firebolt that they checked the kitchen a few hours ago and that was it. Sure, she wasn't home, but that was beside the point! "Minnie doesn't appreciate—"

"Do you have any other names in mind, Katherine?" Narcissa asked lightly before taking a sip of her tea. "Because no one else is too fond of it."

It didn't matter what they thought! She could at least try to cover it up by saying, _Your husband isn't too fond of it._ Kat stuck her nose in the air and tried to act like it didn't bother her. "As a matter of fact, I do. Sage and Candy."

They stared like she grew another head in front of them. Sage and Candy were perfectly good names! Way better than _Mensa_. Draco broke the awkward silence by saying, "You are not naming our daughter after your cravings, Katherine."

"Short for Candace!" Kat hissed. She would do anything to slap the smirk off Lucius's face. All she had to do was think of a name that would blow them away… And then put Minnie on her birth certificate when they weren't looking. "I'll think of more after I see her in three weeks."

Lucius snorted. "You mean in six months?"

Kingsley probably wouldn't throw her in jail for killing him. Probably. Kat plastered a fake smile on her face. "I scheduled an ultrasound for the end of the month. _So_ I'll see her in three weeks."

"Is that really necessary, Katherine?" Narcissa asked as she crossed off the name _Lynx_ on the list she was holding. "She's perfectly healthy. Anyway, what do you think of Lyra? Or Cassiopeia? You could call her Cassi."

"Yes, I want to see my baby!" Kat snapped before she could stop herself. She was not going to let Lucius and Narcissa pick her name. "You don't even know what it is! Her picture comes up through the machine after they put the wand-er part of the machine over her! Teddy's going come—"

"A machine?" Draco repeated. She shouldn't have used that word... When Draco called something a "machine" that meant that he thought it would ultimately kill the person using it. That's what he called her car and the telly, because once he heard Remus tell Teddy that cartoons will rot his brain, and he thought Remus was being serious. "I don't want the Muggle healers poking you and exposing her to Merlin knows what."

She just had to open her big mouth. Kat ran a hand threw her messy hair. "It's perfectly safe. They won't poke me! They press—"

"Just like you said the car was safe?" Draco said loudly, causing his parents to stare. Narcissa glared at Lucius who held up his hands as if to say, _What do you want me to do?_ "You're not going."

"My appointment is the 28th." Kat had to bite her tongue to keep from childishly adding, _You can't tell me what to do!_ This was supposed to be fun, damn it! "It uses soundwaves—"

"What the hell are you talking about, Katherine?" Draco snapped. "There's no reason to expose our baby to something dangerous—"

"It's not dangerous! You just don't understand it!" She definitely should have brought Hermione to explain everything. At the very least, he would be lulled to sleep with the boring textbook explanation. "People use them all the time—"

"That doesn't mean anything! _You_ just want to see her! There is no benefit to her!" Furious, Draco clenched his fists and opened and closed his mouth several times. Malfoy manners must be stopping him from cursing at her. "It's selfish, and you aren't going!"

Kat felt her face to bright red. So she was selfish? He was the one trying to bully her by talking loudly over her and bossing her around. "I'm going whether you like it or not."

To her complete shock, Draco shot out of his seat, and his skin started changing like it usually did when he was trying not to transform. Before she could think of anything to say, Narcissa hissed at him and her hair turned a shade lighter. Draco immediately backed off while Lucius covered his face with a hand.

"I—" Draco paled when Narcissa hissed at him again, looking scarier than he ever managed to. "I have to go. I'm suddenly not feeling well."

He darted off before Kat could think to stop him. For hours, he hid himself in one of the many rooms in the Manor. Narcissa tried to distract her with offers to go shopping and even an offer to go to the clinic Disillusioned so she could see exactly what an ultrasound was. Kat ignored her and searched half the Manor before getting too tired and falling asleep. When she woke up the next morning, she was in their room and Draco was forcing himself to go about his business as usual. He barely spoke, so Kat figured she'd wait for him to calm down before talking about it. The only problem was that he didn't.

* * *

This week, Draco's birthday came and went. He didn't want to do _anything._ She offered to go to his favorite restaurant, have his friends over, hell, she even offered to let him pick out her maternity wardrobe. When he declined, she left and returned with a maternity t-shirt that had an ultrasound image of an unborn baby flipping them off. He barely even looked at it!

As a result, Kat was forced to visit Hell on earth. She took a deep breath with her hand on the door handle before entering Snape's shop. As usual, he didn't hesitate to embarrass her.

"Sorry Katherine," he boomed for all to hear. "I do not currently have anything in stock for uncontrollable flatulence."

Kat felt so embarrassed that she started to sweat a little. The two costumers wouldn't look at her, but she was sure this would be in _Witch Weekly_ tomorrow. "Sometimes I wonder why I didn't let Kingsley arrest you."

"Because you're a softhearted Gryffindor fool," Snape said matter-of-factly. He gestured to the door behind his register. "Come on, Katherine. The sooner you tell me of your family's latest affliction, the sooner I don't have to see your face for the rest of the day."

"I think Draco's depressed," Kat confessed once he shut the door of his office. "If you give me something for him, will you not tell him? Because I think it's more a chemical thing—"

"You want to drug your husband," Snape said flatly before shaking his head. "No. I will not give Draco something against his will because you are having communication problems a month into your marriage."

"He won't tell me what's bothering him!" Kat cried. They were supposed to tell Remus and Sirius tonight, and Draco had yet to get out of bed. "Whenever I ask, he just changes the subject and acts normal for a few hours! I thought it was about a fight we had, but that was a week ago! It _can't_ be that. It wasn't that big of a deal. So I think it set things off with him, and now he's stuck."

"Potter…" Snape sighed. He glanced at his cauldron, and for a second, Kat thought he was going to give in. "Draco does get depressed. In incidents like his sixth year, after the War, and when he attacked you. When he does get depressed, there is usually an event that caused it, Potter, not a chemical imbalance. So I don't think secretly drugging him is going to help if he doesn't deal with whatever the reason that he became depressed is."

"But—I…" The greasy git leaned away in disgust when her eyes filled with tears. "I don't get it! We just got married. We're having a baby! And he's so miserable and I don't know why and—"

"Stop crying!" Snape spat. "He'll tell you when he's ready, Potter. Talk to his parents about it."

Kat sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve, causing Snape to scowl. "I don't like them! More than I don't like you! They'll blame me!"

"Believe it or not, Potter, disliking you is not equal to stupidity. I'm sure they've noticed." Snape handed her a large vial. "Here is your prenatal potion for the month. Now leave before you get your mucus all over the place."

* * *

Since the visit with Snape was a bust, Kat tried to put a smile on her face as she started getting ready to go to Grimmauld. She didn't even complain when her favorite jeans barely buttoned. "Did you know that the first time I tricked Sirius into thinking that I was pregnant that I told him it was your baby?"

She didn't know if it was forced, but Draco actually seemed interested. He even _smiled._ "So told him that we were together?"

Oh… Kat turned away from the mirror and smiled awkwardly. "Well… Not exactly."

 _August 1995_

 _Ginny was a genius. Hermione was refusing to be part of the prank. For some reason, she thought it was cruel. Kat almost told Sirius that she was having some random Muggle's baby, but Ginny thought it would be so much funnier if it was someone Sirius knew, someone he hated. Because she didn't want the Ministry to be contacted, Kat settled for Malfoy instead of Snape. Ginny couldn't stop giggling, so she had to listen from the living room as she slipped into the kitchen to see Sirius having a late breakfast while talking quietly with Remus._

 _"Padfoot?" Kat forced herself not to blink so her eyes watered. Remus raised an eyebrow suspiciously but didn't say anything. "I think…"_

 _"What's the matter Kitty Kat?" Sirius asked worriedly. Remus narrowed his eyes when they heard a distant laugh from Ginny._

 _Kat rubbed at her eyes and sat on the one of the stools at the counter. She sighed and looked at the countertop instead of meeting Sirius's eye. "I messed up, Padfoot. I-I was feeling so awful, and I was stuck going to the Dursleys. He-he said he cared about me. That he loved me all this time! I should have pushed him away when he kissed me."_

 _"Who?" Sirius shouted. Kat bit her cheek hard to keep from smiling. If Sirius was this upset over a kiss, she couldn't wait to see how he reacted when she told him about the "baby."_

 _"We were on the train home," Kat continued before pretending to sniffle. "He said that he would make sure nothing happened to me. But he hasn't written back all summer! And now-and now…"_

 _"Who?" Sirius repeated loudly while Remus sighed in exasperation and tried to act like he was reading the paper. "What happened on the train? If he hurt you, Katherine so help me—"_

 _"I'm pregnant!" Kat wailed before she would lose control and burst out laughing. "And Malfoy hasn't written back to me all summer!"_

 _"For Merlin's sake," Remus muttered before draining his coffee and placing the mug in the sink._

 _ **"MALFOY?"**_ _Sirius screamed over Ginny's background laughter._ _ **"YOU'RE WHAT?!"**_

 _"I knew you would hate me!" Kat was laughing so hard that she was crying, but Sirius thought she was sobbing, so he forced himself to soften. "I sh-sh-should have made-made a p-p-potion to get rid of it, but-but I don't want to!"_

 _"I'm sorry, Kitty Kat," Sirius mumbled. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Then, shockingly, he perked up. "You can just stay here with me, and I'll raise the baby next year when you go back to school!"_

 _Kat abruptly stopped sob laughing. She planned to tell Sirius after he yelled for a while. She didn't expect him to put a positive spin on things two minutes after she told him. "Actually…"_

 _"You don't need, Malfoy, Kitty Kat." Oh no… Sirius was starting to sound excited. "I'll clean out the room right next to mine for the sprog."_

 _Remus glared at Kat, who was starting to feel a tiny bit guilty. "I'm sorry, Padfoot. But there isn't going to be a baby."_

 _"Moony!" Sirius pounded his fist on the table to get his attention. He looked genuinely angry with Remus. "Kat said she wanted to keep it. I have nothing else to do in this dump. I'm happy to watch him."_

 _"Uh…" She was the worst! She should've taken to account how lonely Sirius was going to be once school started._

 _Sirius looked at her worriedly. "But you can always stay home too, Kitty Kat. You'll have to figure out how to graduate though if you want to be an auror."_

 _"It was a prank," Kat said in a quiet voice that was barely above a whisper. "I'm not pregnant."_

 _"What do you mean?" Sirius asked dumbly, sounding like he didn't want to believe it._

 _"I didn't sleep with Malfoy." Kat squirmed in her seat. Remus gave her a look that said,_ That's what you get. _"I was joking."_

 _"You don't have to lie." Was Sirius really going to be in denial about this? Apparently… "I know Malfoy is a snake. Just like Lucius. He's disgusting, and I'll gut him the next time I see him for taking advantage of you!"_

 _"He didn't!" Although she still felt bad, Kat smiled and tried to turn this back into a joke. She couldn't believe Sirius changed his mind about the fake baby so fast. "Do you think I'd let that ferret touch me? I'd rather braid Snape's greasy hair!"_

 _Sirius blinked. "But…"_

 _"Sirius, I'm a virgin." Kat grinned when he frowned like it was a bad thing. A few minutes ago he was flipping out because someone kissed her on the train. "You're so dumb, Padfoot."_

 _"Oi! Excuse me for caring about my goddaughter!" He sounded offended, but poor Sirius's face was still blank with shock._

 _"I bet I could make you fall for it again!" Kat taunted while Remus abandoned all hope for them and headed upstairs for the library._

 _"I will not!" Sirius shot back._

 _At Christmas, Sirius nearly had a breakdown when she told him she was pregnant with Voldemort's baby._

Unsurprisingly, Draco wasn't too happy with how he was portrayed. "You are an animal."

"I'm not the one who can turn into a giant monster bird!" she teased. At her words, Draco's face fell, and he turned away. "What?"

"Nothing…" It was a joke! Maybe she shouldn't have used the word monster... Draco grabbed his jacket and started to head out. "Let's go."

* * *

Although she was worried about Draco, Kat was not about to waste an opportunity to torture Sirius. She didn't really look pregnant yet, but it was clear if she wore a tight tank top, which is exactly what she did. Instantly suspicious, Sirius stared but didn't say anything until halfway through dinner.

"So," he asked, already annoyed with Kat for "tricking" him. "It's really getting old, Kat. You're going to be twenty three this year. Did you take some sort of potion just to trick me?"

Draco frowned, but thank Merlin he didn't say anything. Kat pretended to have no idea what her godfather was talking about. "Huh?"

Sirius gestured to her. He ignored the warning glance from Remus and barreled on. "Did Snape give you something to make you look bloated? Because it wasn't worth the money. I'm not believing that you're pregnant this time."

"I-I'm not pregnant." Kat covered her mouth with her hand to make it look like she couldn't believe what he was saying. Sirius's face fell and his eyes widened. "I didn't put on that much weight, did I?"

"No-no-no-no!" Sirius back tracked immediately. "I-I didn't mean it, Kitty Kat. I—"

"Yes you did!" Kat put her face in her hands and her shoulders shook with silent laughter. "I've just been stressed out lately and—How could you say that?!"

Sirius gulped and turned a shade lighter. "I'm sorry, Kitty Kat. Remus thought—"

To make Sirius think that he had gotten Remus in trouble, Kat rounded on him. "Is this why Teddy asked why my stomach isn't as big as Fleur's?"

Unlike Sirius, Remus didn't fall for it for a second and asked dryly, "When are you due, Kat?"

Sirius went rigid. "Remus!" he hissed. "She's not—"

"December 23rd," she said happily. Kat put an arm around Draco, who gave her a ghost of a smile. "It's a girl."

"But-but…" Sirius looked at Remus, who patted his shoulder sympathetically. "I… You're a terrible person, Kat."

"Is it my fault you're so gullible, Padfoot?" Kat asked lightly as she poured herself some more water. "I'm not even that good of an actor."

Sirius stammered several times before he could get anything coherent out. "Are pregnant or not? Because—You've been saying it for years!"

"Well I'm going to lay the egg next week." Kat grinned when Remus groaned and Sirius's eyes bulged out of his head. "She'll hatch in December."

"Katherine Lily," Remus chided as he started cutting up his chicken. After all these years, he was tired of hearing of Sirius falling for his goddaughter's pranks. Just once, he wanted to see Sirius figure it out. "How are we supposed to celebrate with you torturing Sirius?"

"That's how I celebrate!" Kat snickered when Sirius started pouting. "Can you believe Draco wants to name her Aster?"

"Asters are beautiful flowers," Draco mumbled, speaking for the first time since they had arrived. Remus frowned but said nothing.

"You'd think pretty flowers would have prettier names." Kat laughed when he rolled his eyes. "She doesn't feel like a Lily… Maybe next time."

Draco snorted. "You thought she felt like a James."

"Hey!" Sirius must be willing to get over being tricked again if it meant joining the argument. "What's wrong with naming a girl Jamie? Her full name can be Jasmine."

"Here we go," Remus said with a sigh.

"Her name is Minerva Hermione!"

"Katherine! We are not naming her after that terrifying woman!" Draco yelled, finally getting some life into him.

"You want to name her after a flower that sounds like ass! They'll call her Ass Flower!"

"Now you're just making things up!"

"And don't get me started on Mensa!" She was never going to let that go. The Malfoys were simply writing a list of constellations when they were first thinking of names, but she didn't care. They shouldn't have even written it down.

"For the last time, we discarded that one as soon as Father wrote it down!"

"The fact that you considered it speaks volumes!" Kat wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You wanted to name our baby after the menstrual cycle."

"Kat!" Sirius pushed his plate away. "We're eating."

While Draco was mumbling to himself about how much he hated them, Kat turned to Remus. "What do you think?"

For a second, Kat thought Remus was going to refuse or say something ridiculous to tease her. He definitely considered it before saying, "Phoenix."

Draco liked it while Kat thought it was a horrible idea. And he thought the name Minerva Hermione was too much pressure! But now it's perfectly okay to name Minnie after the Order of the Phoenix! At this rate, they'd be still arguing while she was being wheeled into the delivery room.

* * *

 _Today was the big day. Draco tried to smile as he helped Katherine onto the hospital bed. In just a few short hours, they would finally get to meet her._

 _"Can you get the healer?" Suddenly, Katherine was pasty white. Her eyes were sunken in, and her breathing was shallow. How… Two seconds ago she was perfectly fine. Out of nowhere, the healer appeared._

 _"You just need a potion," she chirped as dozens of flashes blinded him. Before he knew it, reporters were swarming in like bees. They weren't supposed to be in here._

 _Draco blinked, and he was in another hospital room, lying in bed and alone with Father. "Draco—"_

 _No… It couldn't have happened again. Draco shot out of bed and ran down the halls. An occasional flash blinded him, but he couldn't see any more reporters. He felt like he was running for hours before he finally found Katherine's room._

 _He kicked the door open to see Katherine lying in the bed with a vacant, disturbing look in her eyes. Mother was clutching a faceless baby and sobbing. "Can-can't you do something?!"_

 _"I'm sorry." Embers glanced at Draco but quickly looked away. Something bad clearly happened, but she still had that permanent, giddy smile on her face. "I couldn't give Kat the potion in time. Please be quiet. The baby only has a couple minutes. Make them peaceful."_

 _Wait. Katherine wasn't blinking. Draco started to run over to the baby, but somehow, the baby turned to dust in Mother's arms. She was dead too._

Draco sat up and felt his heart pounding. He transformed and attacked the healer, so Katherine couldn't get the medical attention that she needed.

"What's the matter?" Katherine turned a nearby light on and rubbed at her eyes. So he didn't… She jumped out of the bed and grabbed the trashcan when he started retching. He didn't actually get sick, but the dream was so real to him that he honestly thought she was dead. "Do you want me to firecall a healer?"

Draco shook his head and set the trashcan down. "I'm sorry. Bad dream."

Katherine waited, but he didn't want to talk about it. He could still see her dead eyes staring straight through him. After a while, she whispered, "You can tell me anything."

"I know." He smiled sadly as she climbed back into bed and put a hand over her stomach. The other day, they woke up to see that she had grown significantly almost over night. Katherine was a little annoyed because most of her clothes didn't fit, but he knew she secretly loved it. "I'm worried about attacking the healer when she's born."

"That's it?" Katherine winced at her own words. "I'm sorry. I…"

"Father says…" Draco bit his lip. She would understand. He just had to find the courage to tell her. "You'll be in a lot of pain, and I'm sure reporters will be swarming the maternity ward. And, remember I told you Father almost lost control when I was born and…"

"Barely." Fear clouded Katherine's eyes, and she seemed to be forcing herself to say, "I could have her here."

"I'll be fine." Draco bit his lip. They could buy things through catalogs or in Muggle London. "And if I start, you know. I'll leave. Lupin can be there with you."

"I'm sure he'll love that." Katherine kissed him slowly, and he thought that she was going to drop it. No such luck. "Is there anything else? Because Tonks had Teddy at home. I'm sure we can find a midwife."

"No." He was being ridiculous. He knew it but continued lying anyway. "And I want you to be where you'll be comfortable."

"I don't think I'll be comfortable anywhere," she joked. "And if we donate enough money, I'm sure Saint Mungo's will lend us a couple of healers for a day or two."

"You'll have her where you want to have her," Draco said firmly. There was no way he was going to allow himself to be a burden on his family. If he had to, he'd simply stay home until he knew he could control himself. "We'll talk about it later."

Before Katherine could say anything, he turned all the lights off with his wand, laid down, and turned his back to her. She sighed, sounding tired and not at all surprised. Hopefully she understood.

* * *

A few weeks later, Narcissa was the one to finally tell Kat what was wrong with Draco. She was tending to her flowers in the garden outside the ballroom, speaking causally while Kat sat on the grass. It seemed that Draco partially told her the other night.

"Draco is a ruminator," Narcissa said after explaining the partial collapse of the bond and how it would affect Draco. She leaned over to smell a rose. "When he gets something in his head, he can't let it go. But you know that, after what happened at St. Mungo's last year."

There was a big difference between not letting something go and barely functioning! Kat couldn't believe Narcissa was talking about this so flippantly, like Draco had a cold or the flu. "He won't talk to me! He flipped out because of the ultra—"

"Are you still going?" Narcissa asked lightly. There was a disapproving look in her eyes, however. The appointment was in a few hours. "Of course you are," she said when Kat didn't say anything. "We can't let someone else's struggles get in our way, now can we?"

"I spent most of my life afraid of a man." Kat looked away and picked at the dark green grass. Uncle Vernon, Sirius third year, Voldemort, Lou. "I'm not going let him freak out on me like he did a few weeks ago, and I'm not going to put my daughter through it just because he's afraid."

She could feel Narcissa's eyes on her, but she was too cowardly to look up and meet them. "Draco will gain more control with age," her voice was emotionless, so Kat couldn't tell what she was feeling. "But don't give up on him, Katherine. Part of being married is being considerate of your husband's feelings."

"I never said I was going to give up on him!" Kat shouted, finally looking up to see Narcissa's unreadable face. "Maybe he isn't being considerate of my feelings! He didn't care to ask how I felt about it! He shut me out but still expected me to understand! What do you expect me to do? Shut myself in the Manor and wait for him to "gain more control with age?" Everyone in this house knew what the fuck was going on but me! And then you finally decide you can tell me in between pruning the fucking roses and call me inconsiderate for not giving into the Veela side of him that you say he needs to learn how to control!"

Narcissa frowned, and Kat wondered if she would ever like her. She set her hedge clippers down and sat across from her on the grass. "He's my son. I want everything to be perfect for him. I don't like to see him upset."

"I'm not leaving him," Kat said quietly. "But I'm going to the appointment, and I'm not going to hide from the reporters. I'm going to go about things like I normally would and try to get him to do the same."

To her utter disbelief, Narcissa actually smiled at her. "I'll talk to Draco. Make sure to bring home the pictures."

* * *

Kat spent the rest of the day with Teddy, who thankfully managed to cheer her up with finger painting and a game of hide and seek in the backyard. They were playing with blocks in his room when she finally told him.

"I'm going to have a baby," she announced with a smile. "Just like Aunt Fleur."

Teddy's hair turned an assortment of colors. Patches of pink, green, purple, and orange told Kat that he was confused. "Why?"

"Er…" She expected him to ask how and was prepared to give him some bullshit magic lie to buy Sirius and Remus some more time. She was prepared to tell him that she'd still have time for him after the baby came too, but not why. It was hard to put into words why they were having Minnie, especially since the baby wasn't exactly planned so she and Draco didn't really talk about it. "What do you mean?"

Teddy wrinkled his nose and paused to put a green triangular block on the top of the house they were making. "Fred cries a lot, and he pooped on Daddy when he comed over. Daddy said babies can't use the toilet. They gross."

"They can be pretty gross." Kat wasn't sure if she should tell Teddy how many times he pooped on her when he was Fred's age. And when she changed him, he had such good aim that she had to wear a smock if she didn't want her clothes to be covered in pee. "But Fred will grow up to be cool like you one day, Teddy Bear."

"He smells," Teddy grumbled, making Kat wonder how bad this poop explosion was. He seemed genuinely disappointed that she was having a baby, but it at least it was only because of poop.

"We are going to look at the baby in my belly. Just me and you," Kat added. Hopefully this will prevent Teddy from thinking she and Draco wouldn't have time for him when the baby came along. "Then we'll go get ice cream."

Teddy seemed more excited about the ice cream than seeing Minnie, but at least he happy to go.

* * *

Kat figured Draco was going to be waiting for her when he came home and that they would have a big fight. That was why she didn't come home until Teddy was asleep. After that, Remus made her go. To her surprise, he was the one who got Narcissa to talk to her.

After stepping through the floo, she noticed that the house was too quiet. Not its usual _Malfoys have no fun_ quiet, but a _something bad happened_ quiet. _"Lumos."_

The entire sitting room was a mess! The couches were ripped open, and the stuffing was leaking out. Their new wedding portrait was slashed and barely recognizable. Pieces of broken glass and vases were sprinkled across the floor.

Silently, Kat headed up the stairs to the room she shared with Draco. She shouldn't have waited so long to come back. He was going to be ten times more miserable now.

Draco was wide awake with his back turned to her when she slipped into the room. Kat kicked off her shoes and crawled into bed. "I love you."

"It's not as bad as it looks," he muttered. He still wouldn't face her. "That's what Mother says anyway."

"That's what people who have slaves say," she teased lightly. "Because they don't have to clean up the mess."

Finally, Draco turned so they were face to face. He looked exhausted but not angry or sad. "Hermione took me to the Muggle library after Mother… _calmed me down._ She said to tell you that I thought it was like something called radiation. She also says congratulations."

Kat shifted closer to him and brushed some hair out of his eyes. "You could've told me. I wouldn't leave you. You've put up with plenty of my shit. I'll put up with yours for a while."

"If I was endangering our daughter, you would." Draco grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers. "And you should. But I don't want that. I didn't want you to know because if you knew you could leave without me eventually dying, you'd be less hesitant to."

"I wouldn't just give up," Kat yell whispered. "St. Mungo's was an accident. If I thought you were going to lose it again, I'd stun you. And I don't think your parents are going to let you go feral. Especially while I'm gestating the next heir."

It was too dark, but she was sure that Draco rolled his eyes. "I feel… Like nothing. I don't want to eat or sleep or doing anything. But at the same time, I know I'm missing it. She's going to be kicking soon. I've been avoiding telling my friends. I've been avoiding work. Astoria has been trying to get ahold of me, but I can't even bring myself to open her letters."

"You aren't nothing." Kat hugged him tightly, and he hesitated before hugging her back. "You're everything."

"I'll keep that in mind," Draco drawled, sounding like an exhausted version of his old self. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

"It's alright. Like I said, I think I owe it to you to put up with your shit for a while." He didn't say anything, and Kat smiled to herself when she realized he was sleeping deeply for the first time in weeks. She'd tell him about the appointment after he had time to get better.

* * *

"So can I see it?" Draco asked quietly the next morning. Kat was tempted to pretend to be asleep. After all that happened, she wasn't ready to talk about her appointment yet, but if she was hesitant, she was afraid of freaking him out again. Slowly, she sat up and glanced at her purse, causing him to look suspicious. "What?"

"Nothing!" Kat jumped out of bed before he could start looking for the pictures himself. After rummaging through her bag, she grabbed a few and then zipped it shut. She handed the pictures to him a little too quickly. "Here!"

Draco smiled softly and ran a thumb over Minnie's tiny head. "Why is Baby A written on the bottom?"

"Uh…" Okay, no big deal. She would just have to tell him, but she had no idea how he would react. Because of the past few weeks, she didn't want to risk a bad reaction. "Because… Because… I had a name in mind and told the doctor to write it on the bottom, but I figured you wouldn't like it, so I told him to stop."

"What was it?" he asked while looking at the other pictures that showed Minnie's arms and legs instead of only her head. Well, she pretty much walked right into that one.

"A…" No, he'd look at her like she was nuts if she said a Muggle name like Ashley, which she loved. He wouldn't believe Amanda either. "Artemis."

"Artemis," Draco repeated, sounding awed. Great. She _hated_ that name and had hoped he would too. She wanted a name that the baby would be able to pronounce herself when she learned to talk. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as Minerva," Kat said quickly to try to show him that she changed her mind. She just had to pick the first non-Muggle name that popped into her head!

And of course Draco was absolutely in love with the name she pretty much pulled out of her arse. He looked happier than she had seen him in a while. "We can call her Arty."

No, they won't! She had to do it. She was going to admit to being a big fat liar two seconds after telling the worse lie she ever told. "Actually—"

"There you are, you fucking idiots!" Daphne ripped open their door before Kat could confess. "Your stupid Weasel upset Astoria, and now she's missing!"

 **Ever have stupid dreams like Draco did that you think are real but you wake up and feel stupid for thinking they really happened? :P I hate those…**

 **Thank you for the reviews SO-LONG-LOVE, Guest, crazypagen, gr8rockstarrox, beserkerbeast, and waterflygirl!**

 **Waterflygirl: Bits and pieces of what you pictured are actually what I have planned. But not all of it! :)**

 **I was going to go with Minnie when she was born, but now I've changed my mind! Feel free to join in the name war, but I think I know what her first name will be. That being said, there's plenty of time for me to change my mind! :)**


	21. Baby Boom

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

 _ **WARNING**_ **: Past abortion is discussed in this chapter. If it makes you too uncomfortable, skip the first scene and the scene after Pansy's announcement.**

Chapter 21 _Baby Boom_ or _Liars, part 2_

Kat felt like she was walking into an episode of _Jerry Springer._ If only it wasn't Hermione and Ron who were screaming at each other. Then, it would be funny.

"DON'T YOU DARE BLAME THIS ON ME, RONALD!" Hermione screamed louder than Kat ever heard her speak.

Ron wasn't all sunshine and butterflies either. "IF YOU HADN'T HAD THAT ABORTION, MAYBE I WOULDN'T HAVE REACTED THE WAY I DID!"

"OH? SO NOW IT'S MY FAULT YOU BARELY REACTED WHEN YOUR GIRLFRIEND HAD A MISCARRIAGE?" Hermione's face was dark red, and Kat was tempted to turn around and leave. She always felt bad for Ron, but they were barely nineteen when Hermione got pregnant! Hermione liked to act like it never happened, but Kat always felt it was the beginning of the slow end for her and Ron.

"Astoria was never pregnant." Daphne laughed at the absurdity of the suggestion. "She would have told me."

Yep. It was defiantly time to leave. _Why are they even at the Manor?_ Kat thought. The only explanation she could come up with was that Draco was Astoria's only close friend besides Daphne and Ron. Unfortunately, Ron was so busy blaming Hermione that he didn't realize who he was talking to when he turned to Daphne and started screaming at her.

"BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T WANT YOU TO KNOW SHE GOT PREGNANT THE FIRST DAY WE MET!" Ron bellowed to everyone's shock. Kat silently told herself that she would make sure there were bacon sandwiches at his funeral.

Even Draco seemed to be afraid for Ron as Daphne's face went blank, and he grabbed her just in time when she tried to fling herself at her sister's boyfriend. She kicked like mad and clawed at the air as she tried to get out of Draco's grasp. "You were her first boyfriend, you son of a bitch!"

"How'd you get sucked into this?" Kat whispered to Hermione as Daphne struggled and nearly knocked Draco over while Ron yelled that Astoria couldn't have a life because her sister was so overprotective.

Hermione held up a book with a pregnant witch on the front. "I thought I'd bring you a present and see how things went with Draco. Ron was panicking, and I guess he figured it was easier to yell at me than worry about Astoria."

Kat chewed on her lip as Draco and Daphne fell to the ground, and she called Ron a particularly foul name. "It went a lot better than this."

Finally, Daphne calmed down, although Kat had a feeling that it was a temporary calm before the storm type thing. Ron didn't calm down in the slightest and rounded back on Hermione. "When she asked what we wanted to do, I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. I acted like I didn't care, like you wanted me too that day! You didn't even ask me, Hermione! We could've been a family!"

"A miserable one!" Hermione snapped. "It was four years ago, Ron!"

"So I should just get over it?" he spat. "Why did you even tell me? You didn't care about my opinion anyway. You never did! You just said you were pregnant, and Kat was taking you to get rid of it the next day. You didn't even want me there with you! I had absolutely no closure! You didn't care. Fine. BUT I DID!"

"I CARED!" Hermione shrieked. "I cared about our future! I cared about us not being able to afford it and that I do not even know if I want children! I wasn't ready! And you weren't either!"

Kat's heart sunk when Ron' eyes glistened. After all these years, it still hurt him. "You could have talked to me about it."

Hermione swallowed and looked away. "I didn't want you to change my mind."

"Because that would have been so awful, wouldn't it?" Ron couldn't resist saying before Hermione had enough and tearfully walked to the nearby floo. Kat wondered if he'd ever be able to let it go.

"So let me get this straight," Daphne growled as she righted herself. "You got my sister up the duff, acted like you didn't care, and then acted like you didn't care again when she lost it."

"No! I mean…" Ron's ears turned red. "I thought she didn't want it, so when she told me, I tried to be nice and told her it was okay to be relieved."

" _Nice?_ " Daphne shrieked before lunging herself at Ron again. This time he was quick enough to step away, causing her to crash to the floor. "You call that nice?!"

"Either way, it doesn't tell us where Astoria is," Kat said loudly. She didn't want to see what would happen if Ron tried to stun Daphne. Wait a minute… "Ron, you met Astoria in late February. It's July."

For someone who had six siblings, Ron clearly knew next to nothing about pregnancy. "So?"

"So…" Kat rubbed at her sleepy eyes as Daphne called Ron a "shit eating weasel." And Draco said her friends were uncivilized. "If it died, there would have been remains for her to cremate or take home to be buried. The pregnancy would've been viable in like a month. St. Mungo's would have given them to her, I'm sure."

Ron shook his head. "She fainted, and I took her to St. Mungo's. I was in the waiting room while they checked her over. She came back an hour later and said we lost the baby. That was yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Daphne composed herself once more and started laughing again, a little crazily in Kat's opinion. "I think I would have noticed if my sister—"

"You were too busy screwing mine!" Ron ground out through clenched teeth. "She used charms at home. I don't know. You were with Ginny. She slept over my flat, and when I woke up, she was gone."

Kat glanced at Draco, who seemed already exhausted. She didn't blame him. Daphne was out of her mind. "Ron, I don't know how to tell you this, but you've duped. If she had really lost the baby, I think she still would be at St. Mungo's. They won't discharge her right after it happened."

Draco yawned. "So you two should go look for her. Katherine and I need to eat breakfast. And get better friends."

"I haven't seen Luna in a while," Kat said as he grabbed his hand, and they started heading for the kitchen. If only it was that easy to escape.

"Wait just a damn minute!" Daphne yelled. Behind her, Ron, who was as white as a sheet, sunk into the couch and put his face in his hands. "If you're so smart, Katherine, where is she?"

Kat groaned. All she wanted was so oatmeal and pumpkin juice. "I don't know. Isn't your mother still alive?"

"She's in Romania, and Astoria hates her," Daphne grumbled. "She left us. But she won't even give Father the benefit of a divorce."

"Here we go," Draco muttered. Later, he told Kat that Mrs. Greengrass married and had Daphne when she was seventeen and their father was about thirty. She wasn't ready for children, and Draco said he thought she never would be. Her children wouldn't except that excuse, and Kat didn't entirely blame them.

"Because that would mean letting the Greengrass money go," Daphne went on bitterly. "Merlin forbid Father is allowed to happy. All she does is travel. She couldn't even be bothered to come to Astoria's graduation a few years ago."

"Well… Let's be honest. The only people Astoria is one hundred percent comfortable with are in this room… with me. And I don't think Astoria is cable of hating anyone. She could try, but I think she'd just wind up hurting herself." Kat shrugged when Daphne and Ron glared at her. There was no denying it. Astoria was a mouse that didn't have a mean bone in her tiny body. "So my bet's on Mummy. Feel free to think of someone else while I go eat my weight in oatmeal."

"She's not with Mother," Daphne insisted hatefully. At this point, Kat was starting to get irritated so she just left her to argue with Ron. An hour later, they were on their way to Romania.

* * *

"What a fun trip," Kat mumbled after losing all her breakfast to the international floo. Draco kissed her cheek and left to go buy her a bottle of water in the lounge next to the Ministry's immigration offices. If she wasn't insanely curious, she would have left Ron to fist fight with Daphne. It wasn't every day her best friend's girlfriend ran away to Romania.

"She's not even here," Daphne said stubbornly as she strode over to the passport line. "So all we're going to get is Mother joining the search party and pretending to care."

"What does Ginny see in her?" Ron muttered once there was enough distance between them. He gritted his teeth and started heading for the line before Kat could make a sex joke. "Congratulations by the way. I saw the book Hermione was holding and knew it wasn't for her."

Kat winced but followed him anyway as Draco jogged up to them and handed her the water bottle. She took a swig before speaking. "I wanted to tell everyone over a nice dinner, but this is loads better."

Ron grimaced. "I've had a tough few weeks. I should have known something like this would happen since she had been avoiding telling anyone for over four months. I didn't know what to do."

"Why is it," Draco said through clenched teeth once they reached the line, "that Gryffindors call us uncompassionate but completely lack basic emotional intelligence?"

Daphne huffed and folded her arms over her chest. She started straight ahead, seemingly blaming people in front of her for the line moving so slowly. "What idiot tells a woman it's okay to be relieved after losing her child?"

"Oh so you do believe it now?" Ron laughed sarcastically. "She didn't want to tell _you!_ She was afraid of _your_ reaction. That's why she's been practically living at my flat. She was petrified! To the point that she was talking about giving it away when she clearly didn't want to. She cried all the time—"

"And you let her!" Daphne spat, finally turning around to face him. "I bet you felt like such a hero! Protecting Astoria from her big, bad sister! You took advantage of her! She's just a kid!"

"She's twenty!" Ron yelled. "When are you going to realize she can't handle her own problems because you never let her? And excuse me for wanting to make someone I love feel safe!"

"Shut up! Both of you" Draco snapped. _Or we're turning this car right around,_ Kat added in her head. They got along worse than Sirius and Snape. "Daphne, do you know where your mother is specifically staying or do we have to ask the Ministry? Because I doubt they'll tell us."

"Last I saw her, she said she was spending her winter with the dragons." It was summer! But Daphne's tone was so nasty that Kat didn't dare say so out loud. Maybe the dragonologists would know where she was heading.

* * *

"Astoria Greengrass?" The head of the dragon reserve rubbed at his stubbly chin with a hand covered in old burns. "Delilah Greengrass is here. Hold on. Let me ask Charlie. I've been supervising the mating all week."

"Kinky," Kat whispered as they headed past the apparition point. Draco scowled, but at least she earned a smile from Ron. Daphne was too much of a dark cloud for her to want to risk looking so closely at.

Once they got to the mess hall, Kat wished she had thought to invite George. Charlie was eating lunch with an older woman who almost looked almost exactly like Daphne, and they looked awfully cozy. Ron was in too much of a bad mood to call Charlie a sugar baby with her. Draco gave her a look that said, _Don't say a word._ Kat didn't think she could without laughing anyway.

"Mother!" Daphne stomped over to them with her fists clenched. Charlie paled when he saw Ron and quickly took his hand off Mrs. Greengrass's thigh. "This is my girlfriend's brother!"

"Have you seen Astoria?" Ron asked desperately before another fight could start. "She isn't at her house or my flat. She wasn't with Malfoy. I don't—"

"So you're the one who tarnished my baby's reputation." Mrs. Greengrass smiled slowly, like she thought it was funny but was waiting for everyone else to start laughing before she did.

"She is not your baby!" Daphne growled. "I've always taken care of her! Not you!"

Mrs. Greengrass frowned but didn't try to correct her. Charlie squeezed her hand but kept quiet too. Kat wondered if they were in love or if they just liked spending time with each other. She couldn't tell and ultimately decided they had something in between.

"She's sleeping at Charlie's," Mrs. Greengrass said coolly. "Poor thing looks like she hasn't slept in months. I told her we'd live together in Paris for a while."

Daphne's eyes popped out of her head, and she had a crazy look in her eyes that reminded Kat of Sirius's wanted posters. "And you just weren't going to tell anyone?"

Mrs. Greengrass shrugged. "She's an adult, and she didn't want me to. Would you rather me turn her away?"

"You've never had a problem with turning us away before!" Instead of giving her mother a chance to answer, Daphne whipped her head over to Charlie. "Tell me where you live or I'm telling my father about this!"

Charlie didn't hesitate to show the way, but instead of being bothered by it, Mrs. Greengrass simply rolled her eyes like Daphne was a small child having a tantrum. _No wonder Astoria ran off,_ Kat thought. She was getting tired just watching all of this.

"I'll talk to her," Kat said before Ron and Daphne could start fighting over who would wake Astoria up. Charlie lived in an apartment building carved into a mountain for all the dragonologists. Needless to say, it was wicked. "If I'm not back in half an hour, it's because I'm eating all of Charlie's food."

"The milk's expired," Charlie warned weakly. Kat nodded in thanks and headed for the second door on the first floor.

* * *

Astoria was stretched out on a sofa bed, breathing deeply as she slept. She was sleeping so peacefully that Kat decided to eat Charlie's leftovers from the other night before waking her up. Those nut jobs outside could wait. Charlie made the best lasagna.

It was only when Kat tried to make grilled cheese and burned it that Astoria woke up. She didn't even stir when Daphne started banging on the door after Kat put temporary wards up. When she and Ron started fighting, Kat laughed evilly and put up Silencing Charms.

"What's that smell?" Astoria rubbed at her eyes but was too tired to really open them. She didn't fully wake up until she recognized Kat's voice.

"Blackened bread." Kat shook her head sadly. "If Charlie didn't have bananas, I would have paid more attention."

Astoria drew the blanket up to her chin to try to hide herself. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

Kat shrugged. "You're too adorable for people to be mad at for long. Lucky you. Everyone's going to be pissed with me for hanging in here without getting you for four hours. It's not my fault that Charlie has such good food."

Astoria cracked a smile, even though her eyes were already starting to water. "He made me chicken cutlets for breakfast."

Kat groaned. "I should have married him instead… You know that your sister is happy to be mean to Ron about this instead of you, right?"

Slowly, Astoria lowered the blanket. She was wearing oversized pajamas that Kat vaguely recognized as Ron's and put two hands over her stomach. "You don't understand! Muggles don't care about this sort of stuff! I'm not married! Not even engaged! People are going to call him a bastard!"

"If anyone calls him a bastard, I'll punch them myself," Kat said lightly as she dumped the burnt grilled cheese in the rubbish bin. "I haven't punched anyone in a while, so you'll be doing me a favor."

Astoria sniffled and shook her head. "My dad's going to hate me. Ron's going to hate me for lying. Daphne won't want me to be near Ron. She's going to say I was stupid!"

"Doubt it." Sometimes, Kat thought Astoria acted more like a shy fifteen or sixteen year old. If Daphne didn't want her near Ron, she should just say that wasn't her problem. "So what were you going to do? Live with your mum from now on? Because I don't think she's one to stick in one place for long. Unless Charlie Weasley is there."

"Draco wouldn't answer my letters," Astoria whispered. "I wanted to live with you two."

So she wanted Kat and Draco to be her parents. Kat mentally tallied Astoria age down to fourteen or thirteen. Maybe she wasn't one to talk, but the younger girl's plans didn't make much sense. "Erhm... Draco's been in a bit of a funk lately. He didn't read them. He's a jerk, I know."

Astoria lit up. "So I can live with you two?"

Damn it! Kat chewed on her lip. It was so hard to say no to those big blue eyes! Ron wouldn't mind if she lied. "Actually, Ron wants you to live with him."

"He does?" Astoria sounded excited for a split second but quickly deflated. "No, he doesn't. I told him our son died. He has every right to hate me."

"Probably." Kat winced when Astoria's started overflowing with tears. "But he doesn't! All day, he was defending you and blaming Daphne. And Daphne was defending you and blaming Ron! So they don't hate you. They just hate each other."

Somehow, that didn't help matters, and Astoria started crying. "I just wanted it to go away! And Ron did too! I could tell! But now... When I feel him moving... I love him. I don't want to give him away."

"Tell you what." Kat forced herself to smile. Draco was going to kill her. That is, if Daphne didn't get her first. "If Ron doesn't want to live with you, you can move in with us. Just name the sprog Scorpius, so Draco gets off my back."

Astoria took a minute to stop crying and then scrubbed at her eyes. "Promise?"

 _Sort of_ , Kat thought. Instead of answering, she just smiled, walked over to the couch bed, and held out her hand to help Astoria up. "Let's go home."

* * *

Thankfully, Daphne was in the bathroom when Kat finally came out with Astoria. Ron blamed himself for what happened or what he thought had happened, so it was a huge relief to be able to hug her and whisper in her ear that he loved her without Daphne trying to forcibly separate them. She buried her face in his neck and instantly drenched it in tears, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was put this day behind him.

"You scared me," Ron said roughly. "And made me spend the day with your terrifying sister."

"I'm sorry." She was on her tippy toes but wouldn't let go. "Do you really want me to move in with you?"

 _Huh?_ Ron thought dumbly. Thank Merlin he was too shocked to say so out loud. His luck must have had to balance out, however, because Daphne was back from the bathroom and ready to start fighting again.

"Absolutely not!" She pulled Astoria off him and started up her tirade again. "We were so worried about you! He is not the type of man for you to be spending your life with. We'll find a home for the baby and—"

"That is Astoria's decision, not yours." Mrs. Greengrass had an evil look on her face that rivaled Mum's. "We should just—"

"You have no right to suggest anything!" Daphne screamed. "I don't know why she even ran off to you!"

"Maybe she thought you wouldn't take it well," Malfoy mumbled as he leaned against Kat with exhaustion. "For some odd reason."

"I'm going home with Ron," Astoria said so quietly that Ron doubted anyone but himself heard her. Still, his heart soared at the thought that she was willing to stick up to Daphne for him. "I love him."

Daphne tensed, and Ron had to give her credit. She didn't try to deny her sister's feelings. "He can't take care of you."

"I think…" Astoria hunched over, trying to shrink into herself. "I think I should start taking care of myself."

Daphne's expression fell as if Astoria had slapped her, but Ron had never been prouder. They could finally be a family without having to hide it.

* * *

"I'm never complaining about your friends again, Katherine," Draco whispered later that night as they were trying to fall asleep. The day was finally over, and now their biggest worry was throwing Astoria a baby shower.

"What are you talking about? It was an adventure!" She kissed his neck and climbed on top of him. "I just think Ron and Hermione are never going to speak to each other again."

"I would never speak to that Weasel again if I was her." Draco took her hands and kissed her fingers to stop her from unbuttoning his shirt. "Are you going to try to get them to talk?"

"After twelve years of getting stuck in between their arguments?" Katherine glowered like a cat who had been woken up from a nap. "Yeah. Maybe in a few months. Are Daphne and Astoria talking?"

Draco smirked. "They can't go more than a few days without talking. The Sorting Hat wanted to put Astoria in Hufflepuff, but she told it to put her in Slytherin because she was afraid of being without Daphne for long."

"Hmm…" Katherine ran a hand over the slight swell of her stomach. If it wasn't for Daphne, Astoria would have been eaten alive in Slytherin. "I like the name Delilah."

Draco laughed and drew her closer to him to kiss her. "If you want to live, you'll never say that around Daphne. Sorry, love. I'd sooner allow Minerva for your safety."

"Pity." She climbed off of him and snuggled into the crook of his neck. "I have something to tell you."

"Is it good? I don't think I can handle any more stress." Draco laughed at his own joke, but it made Katherine pause, and it was too dark to try to read what she was thinking.

After a moment of silence, she muttered, "Is my trousers not fitting anymore too stressful?"

She hid her face in his chest, but Draco assumed she was merely embarrassed. "As long as you don't pick the pants out yourself, I think we'll be fine."

He heard a muffled, "Good because if you lose your hair, I'm divorcing you. It's the only reason I married you."

"So you want me to grow it long like Father's?" Draco smiled as she giggled and begged him not to in between laughs. He supposed he wouldn't spoil the moment by mentioning they were having dinner with everyone at Pansy and Theo's tomorrow. He'll simply have to bribe her with ice cream before they went.

* * *

Kat was ready to forget about the peanut butter ice cream Draco promised her. They were dressed formally _again._ She felt like her dress was either going to split at her arse or if she took too deep a breath she would cough up Minnie. All the while she had to listen to Nott talk about his collection of antique cauldrons. Even Percy wasn't this boring!

When Astoria and Ron showed up, she almost did a double take, and Ginny started snickering. She must be using the charm Ron mentioned yesterday because he was looking particularly sour, and Astoria seemed to be trying her hardest not to waddle. Pansy gave her a funny look, but since her stomach was flat, she couldn't put the pieces together.

"I really wish I hadn't slept in yesterday," Ginny said wistfully.

Pansy squeezed her teacup so hard that her knuckles turned white. "Why are you even here, Ginevra?"

"Why wouldn't she be?" Daphne sounded ready to kill, and Pansy immediately backed off.

"Anyway…" Nott smiled, not because he wanted to stop a fight, but because he didn't care in the slightest about Weasley-Greengrass drama. "Pansy and I have an announcement!"

Pansy lit up and grabbed Nott's hand. "We're having a baby!"

Awkward silence immediately followed. The only one who wasn't affected was Ginny. "When are you due?" she asked brightly as Astoria turned pink and Ron's ears colored to match. "How exciting!"

Pansy seemed taken aback. _And for good reason,_ Kat thought. Cautiously, she set her teacup down and said, "December 23rd."

Kat felt her eyes bulge out of her head. No… Draco grinned as if this was a good thing. "That's when our baby is due!"

At least Pansy knew that this was not cause for celebration. She looked just as devastated as Kat felt. Nott, on the other hand, seemed just as cheerful as Draco. "Really? I just thought Potter was finally getting fat."

Pansy sneered at them. "So you got pregnant before your wedding. How uncivilized of you, Draco."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron said so loudly that everyone stopped and stared at him. Kat put her face in her hands when Astoria started to cry.

"Well it means that Parkinson and Kat are going to be in the delivery room together!" Ginny couldn't seem to stop smiling. "Are you going to hold each other's hands when things get particularly painful?"

"What's wrong Storia?" Pansy asked gently while Daphne said to Ron, "It means that Nott is responsible unlike you!"

"Daddy's alright with it! Why aren't you?" Astoria wailed.

Everyone started arguing yet again, and Kat almost cried with relieve when Draco offered an escape. He grabbed her hand, and they silently slipped out of the sitting room unnoticed. "I think you've earned the ice cream."

"I've earned your ice cream too," Kat told him as they snuck off to the floo on the other side of the first floor. Pansy was going to have to hold her baby in until she went into labor. No one should have to share a birthday with a boring old Nott baby.

* * *

The next day, Kat went to Hermione's flat to see how she was doing. Ron had yet to be murdered by Blaise, so she supposed her best friend wasn't too upset. She wondered if Hermione even told him. Her friend was embarrassed by it and hadn't mentioned it since the day it happened.

Kat flooed in and knocked on Hermione's bedroom door. "I brought you a triple expresso. I can't have any, so I'll try not to go through withdrawal while you drink it."

Hermione was in her bed and surrounded by books. Her head was bent over one textbook as she highlighted a few sentences. "Did you find her?"

"Yup." Kat put the drink on Hermione's nightstand and pushed a few heavy books to the side so she had a place to sit. "It wasn't that hard, but I think I might be developing an irrational fear of Daphne Greengrass."

Hermione smiled but didn't look up until she put the cap on her highlighter. "I think Ginny likes her because she's mean, although I think she uses the word "tough" instead."

"I prefer the term potential murder." Kat pointed to the coffee cup. "Are you going to drink it? Because I haven't had coffee in nearly two months and am ready to chug that thing, even if I have to fight you for it."

Hermione snatched up the cup and laughed. "Don't worry. I know safe charms to stun you with."

"Good." Kat watched Hermione take a sip and try to read without her noticing. "I know Ron's not going to apologize, so I wanted to for him."

Hermione stiffened but kept her face neutral. "It hurt him so much, but I still don't regret it. Maybe I should have given it up for adoption… I don't know. I just… I was horrified at the thought of carrying a child I didn't want. It made me feel like something is wrong with me. I don't want children. Ever. When Ron said he told Astoria that…" She closed her eyes, lost in the painful memory. "I told him that day that I was relieved that it was over. I'm still relieved that I never had to go through with it. Does that make me a terrible person?"

"No." Kat never thought of it as Hermione being a bad person or Ron being a bad person for resenting Hermione for it. She just thought it was an incredibly sad memory. "You panicked, Hermione. That's why you didn't talk to Ron. I think he was just blindsided and still is. It was a tough situation. I don't know what I would have done."

Hermione snorted. "You would have kept it and loved every minute of it. I was afraid of hating it. It would have known, even if I was nice to it. People just know. It would have been miserable. I would have been miserable. But I should have given it to Ron and left. Then he wouldn't hate me."

"You did what was best for you, Hermione." Kat bit her lip and hesitated before saying, "It was best for Ron too."

"No, it wasn't." Hermione sounded so sure of herself that it broke Kat's heart. "I just couldn't do it, Kat. I couldn't handle it. Not even for a day. He's right. I didn't care what he thought. I was so scared."

Kat leaned over all the books and hugged Hermione tightly. She exhaled, so Kat could tell that she was holding back tears. "It's okay, Hermione. It's all over now."

There was nothing more she could say. Hermione had moved on, and she was sure that Ron was going to one day too.

* * *

The interns at the Quidditch Center must not be able to deal with Katherine's hormones because they staged a revolt and tried to get one of their professors to take it over about a week later. It wasn't the slightest bit legal, and Draco figured they were just trying to scare Katherine since she knew nothing about law. Their little plan worked, and his wife was hysterical. All Draco had to say was that he was glad he didn't have to deal with it.

Poor Hermione was stuck trying to mediate a deal, and Draco decided to sneak off with Edward so he wouldn't get sucked into things. What did Katherine expect after she fired an intern for getting donuts without sprinkles?

He and Edward were at the park, feeding bird seed to pigeons in peace. It was a beautiful day, so Draco was happy to be outside instead of listening to Katherine argue while Hermione pretended to take her seriously. Sometimes he wondered if Katherine had some sort of hormonal imbalance, but he had a feeling something else was bothering her. Mother thinks that she may be worried about becoming a mother herself. He would talk to her about it when she wasn't engaging in war with university students over sprinkles.

They were sitting on a wooden bench, and Edward frowned when a baby squirrel ran up to the pile of seed and started cautiously nibbling. "Drake?"

One day he'd have the heart to correct the boy. Draco smiled and made a small pile for the squirrel. "Yes?"

Edward reached out to pet the squirrel but pouted when it ran off. "How'd Kat get two babies in her belly? Aunt Fleur only gots one."

Draco tensed. They weren't having twins… Edward must be mistaken. Perhaps Fleur was the one having twins. Still, a good Slytherin would fish for more answers before jumping to conclusions. "Well, what did the Muggle healer say when you two went the other week?"

"He said they were freneral." Edward frowned as he struggled with the word. Unfortunately, Draco had no idea what he was referring to. "And he called them Baby A and Baby B."

"Oh?" Baby A... He was going to kill her! His tone must have revealed how upset he was getting because Edward stopped feeding the birds and looked up at him. Draco tried to force himself to smile. "I'm not sure how we got two babies. We're just lucky I guess."

Edward wrinkled his nose. "Fred smells."

Although he was starting to get light headed, Draco laughed, albeit a little breathlessly. She had been lying to him for weeks! "Does he? Malfoys don't smell. So you don't have to worry about the bab—I mean the twins."

Edward didn't seem to believe him, but he must have inherited Lupin's manners because he hummed in agreement and resumed feeding the birds. He had a playdate with Victoire at lunch, so Draco had the rest of the day to figure out how to confront Katherine.

* * *

The more he thought about it, the more furious he became. How dare she keep this from him?! He was fully prepared to scream at her until she cried when she finally made it home, but apparently they had other plans.

"Can you believe Hermione made me agree to take the rest of the summer semester off?" she asked as she swept in the room. Draco glared at her as she tried to eat a sandwich and put a dress on at the same time. "Anyway, get dressed. Ron wants us at his flat. He's trying to prove to Daphne that he's father/husband material."

"No," Draco snapped, causing her to stop hobbling about the dresser with the dress and the sandwich. "We need to talk."

Katherine froze and turned away from the closet. "What's the matter?"

 _What's the matter?_ Draco wanted to scream back at her. He took a deep breath. There was no need to blow up like a Gryffindor idiot. He'd guilt her first. "I feel like you're hiding something from me."

Katherine turned pink but didn't fess up. "N-no, I'm not."

So Edward wasn't confused. Draco narrowed his eyes and stared her down, waiting for her to confess. They were seeing the healer in two weeks, and she was bound to notice now that the babies were much bigger.

But Katherine didn't confess. Instead, she turned away from him and continued to get dressed. "I'm worried about you," she said quietly. "You've just started to have fun again."

There was no way she was going to turn this on him. She didn't want to tell him? Fine. He'd just have to make her pay for it.

* * *

Everyone was crammed into Weasley's matchbox of a dining room. Pansy refused to sit down after Katherine wiped some crumbs off one of the seats, so Draco decided to act before she left.

"I've noticed, Katherine," Draco said just as she was stuffing a dinner roll in her mouth. "That you're closer to Astoria's size than Pansy's."

"Draco!" Pansy hissed. Theo laughed loudly while Astoria turned bright red and Katherine started choking. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"Actually," Draco went on with a lie as Ginevra stared open mouthed and Daphne had a moderately amused expression. "I think you're a bit bigger than Storia."

The Weasel snorted. "Probably because she's having a litter of ferrets."

Finally, Katherine managed to stop choking. He figured she'd get angry, blow up on him, and accidently let slip out that they were having twins. He should have known she would do her best to embarrass him in return. "You didn't seem to mind when you were ploughing me this morning."

"We're eating!" Daphne and the Weasel said at the same time while pushing away their plates of spaghetti and meatballs. She glared at Weasley as if he had insulted her.

"Eating for two doesn't literally mean eating for two, Katherine," Draco drawled despite the blush he felt creeping up his neck. "You're barely four months along."

Katherine looked like she was going to explode. This was it. She was finally going to admit it. "You—"

He should have accounted for the possibility that she would burst into tears. He also should have been prepared for her to start pegging dinner rolls at him.

"I'm sorry I can't keep up with Malfoy beauty standards!" she sobbed in between dinner rolls. "Thanks for being supportive when I lost my job, have deal with your stick up the arse parents, and can't go half an hour without peeing!"

"You didn't lose your job, Kat," Ginevra said with an eye roll just before Katherine apparated out of Weasley's flat. She sighed and started cutting up her meatballs as everyone started openly starting at Draco.

He smiled awkwardly until Astoria shot out of her seat and threw the last diner roll at him. Her face was already getting blotchy with the effort to not start crying herself.

"I just wanted e-everyone to get along!" she choked out. Weasley put a hand on her back, but she swatted him away. "I wanted to start over with R-Ron, and you-you ruined everything!"

"Storia," Draco tried, mostly for his own safety because Daphne was glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

"I wanted you here to support me!" she cried. "No one is on Ron's side but Kat! How could you?"

"I—" Draco gulped as Astoria stomped off to Weasley's bedroom before he could come up with an excuse. Once the door slammed, everyone went back to staring at him… Well shit.

* * *

"You're such a git!" Pansy whispered loudly the next day while they looked around a baby store in Godric's Hollow. Katherine was at Black's and not talking to him. Black had barred him from the floo, but Draco stubbornly refused to see his wife anyway. It was her fault for not telling him.

Draco held up a stuffed rabbit and ran his thumb over the nose before speaking. "You don't understand."

Pany snatched the rabbit out of his hand. Because she was having a boy, it turned blue at her touch. He wondered if their other baby was a boy or another girl. "You called the woman who's carrying your child fat! In front of everyone! I can't stand Potter, and I still felt bad for her."

"She's having twins," Draco muttered. Pansy's eyes widened, so he quickly added, "And she's known for weeks but has yet to tell me. Edward mentioned it."

Pansy was silent for a while, probably trying to make sense out of what he could not. Finally, she yell whispered, "That cow!"

"I was angry with her and tried to goad her into telling me." Draco held up a large, blue stuffed bear. "Do you think this will make Storia forgive me?"  
Pansy snorted. "I'd buy the sprog the most expensive crib here if I were you. I can't believe she's not getting married. Anyway… What are you going to do about Potter? You should have just told her that you knew, Draco. You could have guilted her into allowing the baby to be named something suitable."

"Which one?" Draco asked bitterly. "She had no reason to do this to me."

"Really Draco?" Pany raised an eyebrow when he frowned like he didn't know what she was talking about. "You barely got out of bed a few weeks ago. Maybe she was afraid you wouldn't take it well."

"I—" Draco growled to himself. If he wasn't so angry with Katherine, he probably would be even more worried about losing control. He wasn't about to admit it though. "I would welcome another child. I am _trying_ , Pans. And finding out she was lying to me doesn't help."

Pansy sighed and mumbled something that sounded like, "I can't believe you're making me defend Potter." She walked over to the outfits and started looking through the Slytherin color onesies. "Remember your seventeenth birthday? When we broke up? I was afraid to tell you that the Dark Lord killed my father because you were so upset that we weren't mates."  
"But you told me a day later," Draco said flatly. "Don't make up excuses for her, Pansy."

"Whatever." Pansy rolled her eyes. "It's better than calling her fat. Good luck getting her to tell you now."

"Thanks." He was going to confront her tonight, so he was going to need all the luck he could get, no matter how sarcastic it was.

* * *

Draco had to knock on Number Thirteen's door to get in. Luckily Lupin answered and not Black. His eyes were twinkling like he thought the situation as funny.

"She's in the living room." There was in laughter in his voice! This was their first major fight since the wedding! It was serious!

Katherine was on the couch, curled up in a blanket and crying to something on the Muggle television. A male Muggle named Jack seemed to be half frozen while his girlfriend was telling him that a boat was coming. Draco cleared his throat, but she must have seen him in her peripheral vision because her tear filled eyes turned to him, and she stared at him as if it was his fault the Muggle just sunk to his death.

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked quietly. "I'll take you to that deplorable diner you like."

To his disgust, she sniffled and wiped her nose on the blanket. He thought she was going to refuse, but instead, she muttered, "And you'll get chicken parm so I can eat what you don't finish for breakfast?"

Of course she had to pick the most revolting meal on the menu. Draco had a feeling that if he said no, she would burst into tears and not talk to him for another day, so he had to agree. "As long as you promise to never wipe your nose on any of our blankets."

She pretended to consider, but at least she nodded before Black found out he was here. "Deal."

* * *

They mostly ate in silence. Draco wasn't sure how to apologize, and he had a feeling that Katherine only agreed to come for the food. She barely looked at him as she inhaled her cheese burger. She only stopped eating when she saw two oddly dressed Muggles heading their way.

"Katherine." The older one, who had to be in his late thirties nodded at her in greeting. He tipped his hat to her before leaving, but the other one, who had to be not much older than them stayed put. If this was another one of Katherine's psycho boyfriends, he was going to hit the roof.

"This is my husband." Katherine wouldn't look at the Muggle and seemed mortified. Great. "We got married two months ago."

The Muggle gave him a once over, but Draco wasn't sure what to make of it. He didn't seem jealous, but he still seemed to be sizing him up. "Congratulations. I was wondering why we hadn't seen you in a while."

Katherine smiled feebly but kept her eyes on her plate. "Did you miss me?"

"I thought I would be zipping you up in a body bag the next time I saw you." He gave Draco another once over, daring him to start a fight. "You know my number, Katherine. Don't be shy."

Draco gaped as the Muggle gave him a death glare before leaving. He leaned over to see that he didn't really leave and was waiting outside the door. "Katherine, if this is another old boyfriend with a weird fetish—"

"He's a police officer," Katherine mumbled. "Like an auror. They patrol near my old flat, so it was always them who… He was saying that he thought Lou was going to kill me."

"Fuck." That earned him a small smile, even though it was far from funny. So the Muggle thought he was just like Louis. Now he really felt bad. "Look, Katherine, Edward enlightened me to the fact that we're having twins. I was angry, but I shouldn't have said those things."

"Oh." He felt cruel for getting a small amount of satisfaction when guilt filled her features. "I... I was afraid you would get upset. I was going to tell you last week, but then I thought you'd get mad at me for waiting so long, so I figured I'd just wait for the healer to say something and pretend to be surprised with you."

So Pansy was right. Draco picked at his untouched food with his fork. "That Muggle used to beat you bloody. I don't want you to be afraid of me, because it feels like you're seeing me like you saw him."

"I'm not…" Katherine pursed her lips. Hopefully she wasn't coming up with a lie and was only trying to put her emotions into words. "I'm not afraid of you hurting me. I'm afraid of hurting you. I fucked up when I lied to you the first time, and it snowballed, and I didn't know what to do, so I did nothing."

"Ever the procrastinator, Potter," Draco joked as he reached over for her hand. "I'll forgive you… One day."

"I'll forgive you when I'm eating your food for breakfast," Katherine said tiredly. "I guess," she added with a cheeky grinned.

"Thanks," Draco drawled as she started digging into her burger again. He was still hurt that she didn't think he could handle knowing that they were having twins, but he wasn't angry anymore… at least, not until they left the diner, and the officer asked Draco for his full name so he could run a background check. His _lovely_ wife was all too happy to say that she was Mrs. Ronald Weasley. Why did he even bother?

* * *

Because Katherine still felt guilty, she allowed him to tell his parents about the twins without interruption. She was planning not to tell Black at all, so he supposed it was up to Edward to make sure he didn't have another heart attack on the twins' birthday. They were in the garden having lunch when Draco decided to make the announcement. Father was already suspicious since Katherine was going out of her way to be quiet and polite today. She continuously ate carrots to stop herself from blurting out the news to freak them out.

"So it seems the Muggle healer spotted something a few weeks ago." Draco could stop himself from smiling, so his parents only became worried for a split second. "We're having twins!"

Mother gasped, and Katherine's mouth was too crammed with carrots to stop her from running over and hugging her. From Katherine's face, one would have thought that Mother had punched her instead.

"Are you going to be alright?" Father whispered as Katherine tried to pretend to choke to get Mother off of her. Mother was watching him out of the corner of her eye, making Draco wonder if the theatrics were to give Father a chance to talk to him.

Draco chuckled as Mother told Katherine that she loved her and Katherine reluctantly said, "I like you too."

"Never better." He was sure that things wouldn't run as smoothly as he was hoping, but for the first time, he believed he could actually do it. He could be a good father.

 **Phew! That was a long chapter! Did I make Astoria and Daphne too unlikable? I think it took a lot for Daphne to mother Astoria, considering she's not that much older than her, so she wasn't going to handle it perfectly. And Astoria, she's just too used to everyone solving her problems for her, so when she had to solve a problem herself, she did so very poorly.**

 **This week I'll be writing some separate one-shots called** _ **The Weasleys and the Greengrasses**_ **, so look out for them if you're interested.**

 **I hope the Hermione scene didn't upset anyone too much. I wasn't sure about writing it but didn't want to censor myself. :/**

 **Thanks for the review gr8rockstarrox!**


	22. Scared

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 22 Scared

"Are you sure, Draco?" Astoria asked fearfully through the floo while Katherine was having one of her pregnancy tantrums in the bathroom adjoining their room.

Draco tried to smile as she threw her bra out the doorway, and it hit him in the face. "She'll be there."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Katherine yelled from the bathroom. "My tits feel like they're going to explode!"

"I'll just tell her I'm sick." Astoria shook slightly when Katherine screamed at him that he was taking her to the hospital to have her breasts removed. Weasley was supposed to introduce Astoria to his parents today, but he got called out on a mission. Mrs. Weasley still wanted to meet her, and she was terrified of going alone.

"She'll be there," Draco repeated as Katherine knocked over something in the bathroom.

"No I won't! They're too big! They'll be down to my knees by December!"

Draco sighed. She didn't even go up half a cup size. Hopefully her meltdown would be over by lunch time.

* * *

Kat was under the impression that Astoria couldn't hear her from the bathroom. When she apparated to Ron's, she wanted to turn heel and leave when the younger girl wouldn't look at her. Oh God…

"Um…" Astoria cleared her throat. "It's perfectly normal…"

"I know..." Kat shuffled her feet awkwardly. "I just get a little emotional sometimes." Astoria was looking at her like she was nuts. She was the one who they had to chase across the map the other week! "Anyway, rule number one with Mrs. Weasley. She tells everyone they're too thin. Don't take it personally. Rule number two, ignore her passive aggressive comments. I don't think she even knows she's making them. Rule number three, act like any advice she gives you is the best advice you ever heard. Even if it isn't. She's stubborn."

Perhaps she should have only said rule number one because Astoria looked ready to faint. She sunk into the couch and closed her eyes. "Tell her I'm sick."

"She's not that bad," Kat lied as best she could. "And if you say you're sick, I can guarantee she's coming over with soup. If she bothers you too much, I'll tell the story of Ron and me kissing at the Yule Ball. Don't worry," she added quickly. "We both agreed that it was the most disgusting thing in the world, even though I threw up on him once."

"I-I…" Astoria did actually look sick now. Still, Kat had to give her credit for heaving herself up and heading for the floo. "We'll leave early. You can say that _you_ feel sick."

Kat had a feeling that Mrs. Weasley would just take her home and try to get Astoria to say longer, but she said nothing. Ron would kill her if she scared Astoria into running off again.

* * *

"Kat! I didn't know you were coming!" Mrs. Weasley smiled in a way that didn't reach her eyes. She must want Astoria all to herself.

 _I didn't know either,_ Kat thought grumpily as she sat down. The floo trip made her feel a little dizzy. Ron was dog meat the next time she saw him. Sure, he had to save lives and all, but that meant she was stuck babysitting when she just wanted to crawl into bed at complain all day. "Ron sent me. He worries about Astoria."

"Then maybe he shouldn't have a job that takes him away from his family." She turned to Astoria, who was awkwardly waiting to be offered a seat, and smiled sweetly. "Don't you agree, deary?"

So that's why Mrs. Weasley wanted Astoria alone. She wanted to try to make Ron get a desk job. Astoria glanced at Kat, who wasn't sure how to silently tell her what to say. "Erhm, well, I miss Ron, but he loves being an auror."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, but Kat thought she was simply bidding her time. "He'll change his mind once the baby comes. When is he due, sweetheart?"

While Astoria blushed furiously as Mrs. Weasley gestured for her to sit and practically shoved a plate of cookies at her, Kat tried to do some quick math before she answered. Astoria was short and small, and the baby must take after Ron because it made her as big as a house. Ron said they met at the end of February, so…

"November 21st," Astoria mumbled as she nibbled on a cookie.

"And Ron's going to take a leave of absence by late October?" Mrs. Weasley pressed. "You can't allow him to miss it."

"I don't know," Astoria said quietly. Her eyes were cast in her lap, and Kat had a feeling that Mrs. Weasley was unintentionally making her feel unprepared and afraid that Ron would miss the birth.

"Actually," Kat nearly yelled, making Astoria wince. Hopefully, Ron wouldn't mind if she bought him a few things if it meant keeping his girlfriend from cracking under Molly Weasley pressure. "Ron gave me some money. He wanted you to help Astoria pick out some clothes for little…"

"Reid," Astoria said softly. Ron must be trying to save up for the baby because she saw right through Kat's lie and turned a shade redder. Luckily for Kat, Mrs. Weasley immediately started cooing at the name, causing her to jump. "But I don't think…"

"We'll have to find something for him to come home from St. Mungo's in!" Mrs. Weasley gushed while Kat was feeling pretty clever. At this rate, she'd be Reid's godmother in no time.

* * *

"Ron wouldn't be comfortable with this," Astoria whispered as Mrs. Weasley was talking to the salesman at the baby store in Ottery St. Catchpole. "He got really embarrassed when my dad bought us a changing table and a bassinet. We can't afford anything right now."

"That's what he gets for making me come out when I don't feel well," Kat hissed as Mrs. Weasley started heading their way. "Just give the outfits to me after he grows out of them. I'm going to need a shit ton."

"They really should sell mittens," Mrs. Weasley complained. The store must not have any in stock because of the heat. "Not everyone comes right before the birth."

Out of the corner of her eye, Kat saw Marietta Edgecombe staring at her through the store's window. Like any other sane person would do, she gave her the middle finger until she jumped and ran off.

"I want him to wear white, but Ron wants him to wear red," Astoria said quietly as Mrs. Weasley held up a soft green outfit in one hand and a dark blue one in the other.

"The blue is best," she insisted. "Babies are too messy for white. We can't have people thinking he's a girl wearing red."

"Merlin forbid," Kat mumbled as Astoria hesitantly nodded. She'd just have to get a blue onesie, a white, and a red one. She'd tell Ron and Astoria to fight to the death over it in November. "But there's a white onesie over there with a blue elephant on it."

While Astoria and Mrs. Weasley went over to look at it, Kat turned to the window to see a few reporters trying to casually walk by and take a picture at the same time. Good thing Draco was at work today because apparently gossip in Ottery St. Catchpole spread faster than it would at Hogwarts. Well, she could only pretend to be on an all donut diet for so long…

Kat tried to ignore the uneasy feeling she had and even bought two tiny Santa outfits for her babies. But then Mrs. Weasley wanted to go out for lunch, and Kat was so hungry that her brain was too sluggish to think about the reporters hiding outside. That changed the second she stepped out the door.

"Katherine! Katherine!"

"When's the baby due?"

"Is it true you only married Malfoy because he got you up the duff?"

"Is he the father?"

"Is it true that you're having an affair with Lucius Malfoy?"

That last one must've been a hallucination because it the last thing Kat remembered before falling to the ground like a ton of bricks.

* * *

"What the bloody hell happened?" Draco barked at Astoria after receiving a Patronus from Mrs. Weasley. The poor girl's lip quivered, and he didn't have time to so much as pretend to feel bad about it when a few reporters flooded into St. Mungo's waiting room.

"Mr. Malfoy! Did Katherine lose her baby?"

"Is it true that she isn't pregnant at all and has a large ovarian tumor?"

"Mr. Malfoy, is Katherine divorcing you because of the abuse?"

It was their fault. Draco knew it. He growled and almost charged at them, but Mother squeezed is arm so tightly that he almost cried out. Father straightened his tie and cleared his throat. "Remus Lupin will be answering all questions, thank you."

After a few tries, he managed to drag Draco down the white hallways that the reporters were forbidden access to. He looked over his shoulder to see a white feather fall to the floor. At least Katherine wasn't around to make fun of him.

* * *

"What are you giving to her?" Draco snapped as soon as he set foot in Katherine's room. Her green eyes widened at the sight of him, but the rest of her face was hidden by the pewter goblet she was drinking out of.

As bubbly as ever, Katherine's stupid healer spun around and gave him a big smile. "We just had some low iron levels! You should have told me you were having twins! I would have—"

"You should have known!" Father hissed as Mother swept into the room after dealing with the reporters. "You're fired!"

"She is not!" Katherine said stubbornly. She smiled at Draco like she wasn't sitting in a hospital room, hooked up to a magical device that monitored her and the babies' heart rate. "You have some feathers in your hair."

"Because—" Not wanting to explain himself, he rounded on the healer. "Is she okay? Or do you need six weeks to figure that out too?"

Embers's smile finally dropped, causing Katherine to look at him like he was some sort of monster. She fainted! She fainted, and she was acting like it was no big deal! "Y-yes. Iron deficiency is common with multiples. So now we know what to look out for."

"Anything else?" Draco snapped while Katherine started to glare at him. "Because so far a _Muggle_ has proved to be a better healer than you. Are you going to tell us we're having Squibs next month?"

"Draco," Katherine snapped. "I wanted to know if we were having another girl or a boy, but you've officially fucked up the memory! Go comb the feathers out of your hair!"

"Perhaps I'll give everyone some privacy," Embers said quickly as she tried to flee and wound up slamming foreheads with Black. Edward ran past them and jumped into Katherine's bed while Black apologized profusely.

"Kat! Daddy said you needs to eat more spinach!" Edward yelled, happily teasing her while Draco had to force himself not to comment on his continuous jumping. Katherine laughed and only put her hand over her stomach to try to prevent him from jumping on her.

"What happened, Kitty Kat?" Black asked after he let Embers finally escape. "Your mum fainted once with you too. A few times actually. Your dad nearly shit himself the first time."

Katherine hugged Edward and put her face in his bright green hair. "Teddy's right, Padfoot! More spinach for me at dinner tonight!"

"You aren't leaving the hospital tonight!" Draco shouted, mostly because he was feeling ignored. He got called out of work and had no idea what was happening! She was acting like her health and their children's health was nothing to worry about! He only felt bad when Edward's currently bright green eyes clouded with fear.

"I was actually being discharged when you came in, bird brain," Katherine huffed. Mother gave her a dirty look, but she was obviously planning on ignoring all Malfoys today. "C'mon. I want to go home before our friends want to visit. I'm not ready to deal with Ron and Hermione in the same room again."

"Fine." She was so lucky that Edward was in the room because Draco wanted to fight with her and make her be checked over by every woman's health healer in the hospital. Instead, he would have to settle for the inquiries he knew his parents were going to be making. If Katherine didn't want another healer, he was going to have to ask for a second opinion for every decision they made from now on.

* * *

Kat knew she was being mean to Draco at the hospital, but she didn't want him to know that she was scared too. Her back was already starting to hurt, and she was so tired all the time. She still had days where she threw up three or four times. What if her body couldn't handle two babies, let alone one? Kat almost apologized after Draco spent the night taking care of her while she was sick for literally hours, but then she opened her eyes the next morning to see him putting a strand of hair into a tiny plastic bag.

"What the fuck?" she mumbled before reaching for her glasses to see that her shitty eyes didn't deceive her. Draco smiled sheepishly. "Is _the Prophet_ correct? Are you Polyjuicing as me because you want to be a woman? If it's true, we might have a problem."

"No." Draco shoved the bag in his pocket and was fully prepared to drop the subject. "So I noticed that you split your pants when you fainted. We're long overdue for a shopping trip it seems."

Kat blushed to the roots of her hair and sat up to see that her white tank top was no longer able to entirely cover her stomach. Her wedding ring was a little tight too. She was going to get so—Hey! "Why the hell are you sampling my hair, Malfoy?"

He raised his eyebrows at the use of his surname but tried to change the subject again. "Pansy suggested—"

"Fuck Pansy. Why are you taking my hair?" Kat repeated. "Are you building a nest?"

"No." Draco rolled his eyes but still didn't want to say anything. He was already giving her a splitting headache. "Well… For the past week… We got you another healer. I took your urine out of the toilet when you were in the shower the other day. He said he would take a hair sample instead of a blood sample."

Kat stared as he called for Kreacher to make her oatmeal for breakfast. "Oh," she said sarcastically. "At least you aren't doing anything weird."

"Your urine sample was fine." Draco laughed awkwardly while Kat continued to stare. "Although he wants you to drink more water. He said the low iron could lead to anxiety, which is why you've been so irritable lately."

"I haven't been irritable lately!" Kat screamed so loudly that Remus called from the hallway to ask if she was alright. "Yeah!" she hollered back. "I'm just getting ready to divorce my husband!"

"Okay," he called back lightly.

"You are so dead!" Kat yelled as she jumped out of bed. She paused and closed her eyes to ignore the spinning room. "So fucking dea…"

"Katherine!"

* * *

When Kat woke up, she felt terrible and found herself listening to her healer arguing with what had to be the one the Malfoys picked out. Draco kissed her cheek and put her glasses on. She had a terrible taste in her mouth but couldn't quiet put her finger on what it was.

"Dad!" Embers said to the other healer. If Kat had more energy, she would have smacked her forehead. Leave it to the Malfoys to pull something like this. The healer's father must have been the only one willing to take her patient behind her back. "This is my patient—"

"Not anymore, Natalie," the other healer, the other Healer Embers, said coldly. "You should have scheduled a follow up. And not for two weeks from the incident," he added when his daughter opened her mouth. "I'm putting her on bed rest."

"She doesn't need to go on bed rest!"

"What's wrong with my babies?" Kat yelled over both of them. She winced and rubbed at the cramping in her lower abdomen. Right now, she wanted to fire them both, but everything was happening too fast for her to process. Her eyes filled with tears when she realized she just wanted her mum.

"Nothing," Embers said quickly while her father said, "You were severely dehydrated."

"Not severely!" Embers said loudly.

Her father shook her head. "It's causing her to have contractions, Natalie. What do you call it?"

"Give the potion another hour," Draco whispered as they kept arguing. He sighed when Kat rubbed at her eyes. "I'm sorry. The waiting room is filling. Do you want me to get Edward?"

 _I want you to get my mum!_ Kat wanted to cry out. Instead, she only shook her head and took the glass of water he offered. She was being stupid. "Just stay here. No one else can come in, okay?"

He must have seen how terrified she was because instead of freaking out himself, Draco only nodded and conjured a stool to sit on. The potion kicked in fully before the healers stopped arguing, and Kat almost fired them both, the father for being too extreme and the daughter for trying to downplay that she was having contractions fourteen weeks into the pregnancy. Together, unfortunately, they made a good healer, one that she and the Malfoys could agree on, and it was decided that she should be on bedrest for two weeks. They said the best thing to do is see where she was from there.

* * *

And so they moved back to Number 13, although Kat had a feeling that Draco was so eager to do it because he knew Sirius would be more comfortable breathing down her neck than his mother. Draco must know her better than she knew herself because when she left the hospital, she was fully prepared to stay in bed without protest the whole time. Two days later, she was ready to go mad.

"Hey, Kitty Kat!" Whenever she was getting ready to make a run for it, Sirius would suddenly appear with food and a pitcher to refill her water. There was a glint in his eyes that told her he knew exactly what she was up to. "Remus will be making steak and potatoes when he gets back from the bookshop, but I figured I'd bring you a sandwich before I pick up Teddy from Quidditch camp."

Kat perked up. That meant the house was going to be empty for nearly an hour! "Really?"

"Yup." He smirked. "I'm just waiting for Narcissa to come over. Can't leave you alone when you're sick, now can we?"

"Sirius, if you love me, you'll take me with you." Kat made her best puppy eyed _why don't you love me_ look, but her godfather only grinned. "Padfoot!" she whined. "I feel great! Please!"

Sirius didn't falter, not even for a second, and ruffled her hair. "You'll thank me when you're holding the sprogs."

Kat sighed and started picking at her sandwich. "Padfoot? Did my mum ever take care of me when I was sick? I mean, did she ever get the chance to?"

Like whenever she mentioned her parents, a bittersweet sadness filled Sirius eyes. "Of course, Kitty Kat. You were a snot factory."

"Thanks, Sirius," Kat mumbled before shoving a piece of crust in her mouth.

"Kat…" Sirius thinned his lips but eventually smiled. "She used to sing to you. You'd always stopped crying when she sang. Granted I think it was because you were shocked at how horrible she was at it but… James wanted to take you to St. Mungo's every time you coughed, but Lily knew you just wanted to cuddle all day and drink warm soup from your bottle."

"Did…" Kat bit her lip, suddenly wanting to be alone. What if she couldn't be a good mum because she never had one? "Can you bring me home some grapes? Red ones."

Sirius nodded and kissed the top of her head before leaving. "You'll be a great mum, Kat. A crazy one, but still a great one."

Kat frowned. Sirius used to chaperone her chess games with Ron, and he was saying that she was going to be a crazy mum. "Coming from you, Padfoot, that means a lot."

* * *

Draco knew that Katherine was going stir crazy from being in bed all day, but he was busy at work, and he wanted to make sure he could take at least a month off when the babies came. He didn't think she would do her best to terrify him during her final days of bedrest.

He walked into their bedroom after a long day hoping to sink into bed Friday night. The smell hit him first. Edward was right.

"We're babysitting tonight!" Katherine said cheerfully as she tossed a nappy into the rubbish bin. "Have you ever held a baby before?"

Fred Jr. giggled and kicked his feet as Katherine tried to put a new nappy on him. She made a horrific looking face that made him pause and used the opportunity to redress him. He cooed as Katherine scooped him up and used his chubby hand to wave at Draco.

Draco involuntarily took a step back as those big brown eyes stared at him. "Katherine, you need to rest, and perhaps Astoria would prefer to watch him."

"Nope! Ron's out again, so she's with her Dad and Daphne." She narrowed her eyes. "I'll get out of bed and chase you with him."

"I…" It was rather tempting to run. Baby Fred gave him a drool filled smile. "I think Lupin should take him. Is he sleeping through the night yet?"

Katherine snorted. "Angelina and George haven't slept through the night since April. That's why we're babysitting. Hold him. He bites, but he doesn't have any teeth yet."

Draco only walked over to the bed when Katherine started to get out of it. She didn't even ask before shoving the baby into his lap. He could actually feel himself starting to sweat when the transfer made the baby start to cry. Katherine made another odd face at him, but it didn't work this time, and he only started to cry harder.

"Freddie!" she whined, although she was still smiling. With a swish of her wand, she summoned a bottle that took a minute to zoom upstairs. "Uncle Draco is just like Daddy, only less handsome."

"Thanks, Katherine." To Draco's horror, she handed him the bottle and leaned back into her pillows to watch him fumble with it. Baby Fred refused to take it and turned his head away when after he put the nipple of the bottle to his lips. "I don't think he likes me."

Katherine yawned and shook her head. "No, he's just fussy." She paused and made her voice a higher pitch. "Sorry, Freddie. No Mummy for fourteen hours!"

"What?" They weren't arriving until ten in the morning! She must be joking.

* * *

But she wasn't. As much as Katherine denied it, he could tell that Fred hated him. It wasn't until nearly four in the morning that he stopped crying when Draco held him. Katherine was so tired that she must not be able to hear him over her own snoring, so Draco had no choice but to try to calm him down.

"Six more hours," Draco informed him. Fred made a face that almost looked like a smile, which after hours of being screamed at, made Draco feel relieved. Unfortunately, it wasn't a smile at all. The stench hit him first. Draco only dared to look down when his legs felt wet. "Oh God! Katherine—"

If the smell wasn't going to get her up, nothing was. Because of his pride, he didn't want to call Kreacher. He wanted to prove to himself that he could be a father, but being soiled on was where he drew the line. Draco tried to stand, but that only made the feces run down his legs. If he wasn't mistaken, Fred made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

"You like me about as much as your namesake, don't you?" Draco muttered as he tried to inch over to the bathroom without getting anything on the floor. "I'd tell your Mum, but I think she'd reward you for this."

Lupin found them in the kitchen a few hours later. Fred was sound asleep, but Draco could only stare at the clock. He felt terrible about it, but he couldn't wait for the baby to leave. Two hours to go.

"He's a tough one," Lupin commented as he started making coffee. "He doesn't like Sirius either."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel better," Draco drawled. He winced when Fred opened his eyes at the sound of his voice and started to whine. "The good news is I learned to change a nappy. The bad news is…"

"You hated every minute of it?" Lupin filled in for him. Draco didn't say anything. He couldn't even last one night. In less than six months, he'll have to take care of two of them. "It's a lot. And Fred doesn't know you, and you don't know him. So it's okay to be afraid. I actually almost left Tonks before Teddy was born. A few times actually."

Draco stared as he took a coffee cup from Lupin. Surely he was making that up for his benefit. "Yeah, right."

Lupin smiled sadly and closed his eyes for a moment at the memories. "Kat is his godmother because she made me go back. She said her dad and Sirius would do anything to be in my place… The point is, Draco, that everyone doubts themselves, even if only a little. Sirius claims that Kat is afraid too."

"She would have told me." The coffee was too hot, but Draco was too tired to care and drained half the cup anyway. Lupin raised an eyebrow at his words. "Alright fine. She wouldn't have. But at least she knows the basics. And doesn't flinch when she's spit up on."

Lupin laughed and picked up Fred, who was looking a little teary eyed. "She threw up the first time she tried to change Teddy. He peed in her face… Don't tell him though. I think he takes pride in being cleaner than Fred."

"Right." As much as he hated himself for it, Draco let Lupin take the baby. He only dared be near him again when George and Angelina finally came to pick him up.

"There's my boy!" George had an enthusiasm that only someone who hadn't been up for over twenty four hours straight could muster. Draco was too tired to hate him for it as he watched him scoop his son up. "Do you shit on him like we talked about?"

Never mind then.

"George!" Angelina chided halfheartedly. She kissed her son's head before looking around. "Where's Kat? I wanted to thank her for offering to babysit."

She did what?! Again, Draco was too tired to do more than stare dumbly at her. It took him a moment to realize she was waiting for an answer. "Snoring upstairs. I'm guessing she didn't tell you she's on bedrest."

Angelina looked surprised, but George only laughed as he tossed Fred in the air. "Ron told me this morning. Do you know how great it is to sleep without a screaming hourly alarm?"

 _I'll know once you leave,_ Draco thought darkly. He knew it was wrong, but the next time Edward called Fred smelly, he would wholeheartedly agree.

* * *

After Fred finally left, Draco was too tired to do much but sleep and drowsily lay in bed with Katherine all day. She seemed a little put out that she didn't get to see George and Angelina, but he could tell that she was mostly bored out of her mind. He tried to cheer her up as best he could over the weekend, but there was only so much they could do. Edward seemed to be the only one who could make her happy with stories of the day's flying lessons, and the girl in his class who tried to kiss him. Luckily, she only had five days left on bedrest. Draco made the mistake of hoping that it went by as smoothly as possible.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Draco asked Monday evening after work. Katherine was reading a magazine and barely batted an eye at the fat kneazle who was growling at him from their bed. With every step he took closer, its growl deepened.

"Oh that's Orange." Katherine flipped the page and ran a hand over her belly. "I want to get them a trainset. I always wanted one when I was a kid."

"Orange?" Draco repeated. Its yellow eyes narrowed as he tried to take another step closer to his wife.

Katherine hummed in affirmation and finally closed the toy magazine. "Because his fur is orange, and he's shaped like one. Teddy wants a crup, so Remus and Sirius took him to the shelter in Diagon Alley. So I had Teddy take my phone and send me a video of all the animals to Hermione's phone. When I saw Orange I just had to have him! Can you believe they were going to put him down?"

"Yes! Yes I can!" Draco said loudly as the cat growled at him again. "Send it back."

Katherine's eyes widened with horror, and she looked at him like he was the anti-Christ. "This is Orange's fifth home! We can't just throw him away!" She leaned over and opened the drawer to her nightstand. "Hold on. He didn't like Sirius either until…"

"What?" Draco asked right when she sprayed liquid catnip in his face. He coughed and spluttered, but to his amazement, the wretched beast started purring. "Katherine—ack— this-this thing—"

"Orange," she corrected before leaning over to kiss the monster.

"Orange," he said through clenched teeth, "cannot be near out children. I'm sorry. But he has to go."

"But…" Great. Of course she had to start crying. "If we send him back, they'll kill him! I love him!"

"Katherine," Draco seethed. "You've had it for less than a day!"

"And you've known him less than ten minutes!" She hugged him tightly, and Draco held his breath, waiting for the demon in disguise to start clawing at her. If it so much as glared at her, he was going to mount it on the wall. "Just spend the rest of the night with him, and you'll see he's family."

Draco sighed. The second she was off bedrest and went out, Orange was going to have an unfortunate accident if he couldn't find a home for it. "Fine. One night."

She immediately stopped crying and smiled brightly. "Really? You won't regret it! He's already killed the rat Sirius has been trying to catch. And he likes mash potatoes."

"I already regret it," Draco muttered. He tried not to look at it as he ate a late supper, but it started growling at him until he handed over half a meatball. Katherine thought it was the most adorable thing in the world. Draco was already planning on poisoning any leftover meatballs Lupin put in the fridge.

* * *

Later that night, Draco was in a deep sleep and thought he was waking up to Katherine snoring. When he realized it was a slightly familiar growl, he tensed and snapped his eyes open only to see the monster sitting on his chest and staring down at him with its glowing yellow eyes. With a scream, Draco fell off the bed and started flailing. Katherine turned on the light to see the beast tearing him to shreds.

"Orange!" she squeaked. Immediately, the monster ceased his attack and started purring as it hopped on the bed to greet her. "Draco! Are you alright?"

"Never better," Draco hissed from the ground. Every inch of him stung. Slowly, he sat up and winced. "I am taking off work tomorrow. If I can't find a place for that monster, I'm skinning it alive!"

Katherine's eyes filled with tears but thankfully she didn't say anything. In the bathroom, he would see it was because he had a deep cut right above his eye. He hoped to Merlin that he couldn't find a home for that creature.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, he couldn't. He was all too happy to take it back to the pound, but when their list of friends who could possibly take Orange started to dwindle, Katherine started throwing up. She locked herself in the bathroom and refused to talk to him, so all he got out of her were gags and toilet flushes. Draco rolled his eyes and picked up the kneazle carrier. There was one last person that he didn't try.

"Severus, you have to," Draco pressed. His shop was supposed to close in ten minutes, and Draco had a plan. A brutish Gryffindor plan, but a plan nonetheless. "I don't know why, but she loves this thing."

"It's fat, angry, and doesn't like you," Severus couldn't stop himself from saying. "Of course Potter loves it. It's just like her in her _delicate_ condition."

 _Misery loves company, so they're a good fit,_ Draco thought dryly. At least he knew to keep his mouth shut. Silently, he put the carrier on the ground and let the monster out. "I will literally pay you to keep it."

Severus watched the kneazle waddle about his shop. It disappeared behind an aisle, and they heard a growl, followed by the squeak of a dying mouse. "No."

"Snape!" Black threw open the door. At the sound of his voice, Orange abandoned his prey and started charging at him. Draco had to say the mouse blood on his chin was a nice touch. Black backed away and slammed the door shut just in time.

Severus raised his eyebrows but didn't give in. "While making my shop Black proof is good incentive, Draco, I am not keeping it. So you can tell Black to stop pretending that he needs my services."

"He actually does." Draco felt his cheeks burn but went on to reveal watch he had done. He almost felt dirty, pulling a Gryffindor prank like this. Unfortunately, his marriage depended on it. "I put something on the toilet paper in his private bathroom. So either you have to look at the rash on Black's arse hole to give him the proper antidote or you keep the kneazle so I tell you want to sell him."

Severus narrowed his eyes. Orange sat in front of the door, waiting for Black. It licked the blood off its chin. "You are disgusting…" He paused and walked over to the kneazle. It glanced at him and rubbed its head against his leg before waddling off to kill another mouse. "You're paying to feed it, and you are paying to house it."

Draco frowned but felt lucky for getting off this easily. He knew Katherine wouldn't keep it if it was a danger to the twins, but he didn't know if he'd survive with the beast until December. "Deal."

* * *

Kat honestly thought if she cried enough, that Draco would let her keep Orange. He only needed training! And he was nice to Teddy so in her eyes, that meant he was good with kids. She couldn't believe he gave her baby to a monster like Snape.

"What's it going to take for you to forgive me?" he wondered tiredly as she ignored him over dinner.

Kat glanced at Draco's pillow, which still had a few of Orange's hairs on it. "I think I'm going to divorce you."

"Then I guess you won't know until Friday." He smirked when he saw her watching him curiously out of the corner of her eye. Friday was when she was supposed to be cleared off of bedrest. " _I_ know," he said proudly.

"What?" Kat asked. Her eyes popped out of her head when he held up a white rabbit from the baby store in Diagon Alley. They were popular for witches who did gender reveal parties.

He chuckled and held it just out of her arms reach. "I stopped by during lunch, but you were taking a nap. So what do you think, Katherine? Did the bunny turn purple when I put your hand to it, or pink?"

Kat clawed for it, but he leaned away so she couldn't reach. "It's a boy!"

"Are you sure?" he asked teasingly. "All you have to say is that I was right to get rid of that beast."

"You slimy git!" Kat cried. "I love him!" He only smiled and leaned further away. Since he was playing dirty, she hid her hand behind her back and crossed her fingers. "But fine. He could have hurt the babies."

Laughing triumphantly, Draco finally handed over the rabbit. Kat snatched it out of his hands and squealed with delight when it turned purple. It's a boy! "Scorpius Hyperion is glad to hear you have his best interests at heart."

"James Sirius." Kat hugged the rabbit and pouted. "Although I'm willing to compromise with Remus James. RJ."

"Compromise?" Draco snorted. "RJ sounds revoltingly Muggle."

"N-no it doesn't!" Kat turned away from him and tucked the rabbit under her chin. She was too angry about Orange to argue about names with him. For now anyway.

* * *

"Today's the big day!" Draco found Katherine looking through a photo album an hour before her healer's appointment. She was staring at a picture of her father pushing her mother on a swing. She was giggling in her mother's lap and couldn't have been more than a year old. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Katherine snapped the album shut but kept staring at the cover. "Did you see the family picture Teddy drew today? Orange was in it."

If he had to hear about the ball of pure evil one more time... Draco gritted his teeth. "Mother bought you a dress. If you don't like it… Well, the only advice I can give you is never get pregnant again."

Katherine almost smiled and ran a hand over the cover of the album. "What was she like? When you were little?"

Draco frowned. "What are you talking about, Katherine? She's my mum. When I was thirteen I thought she was incredibly annoying, but I think that was just me."

"I… I think I called Aunt Petunia Mum once. When I was about three and had forgotten my mum." She clutched the album as if she thought it could slip from her fingers. "I think that's when she started to hate me."

"Katherine…" Draco sat on the edge of the bed, but she refused to meet his eye. "I'm sure you know by now that she's incredibly stupid."

"What if…" She still refused to look at him and hunched her shoulders to try to shrink into herself. "What if I can't be a good mum because I can't remember having one?"

At first, Draco didn't know what to say. She was great with children. Horrible with everyone else, but she was a natural when it came to children. "Katherine, you know that Edward's face lights up whenever he sees you. You'll be a great mum."

Katherine shook her head and brought her knees to her chin. "The healer told me to drink more water, and it went right over my head. And that night, I kept throwing up, but I was too tired to think about drinking anything before bed. If you hadn't woken me up… I didn't think of them, and mums are supposed to think of their kids. I've been trying to get out of bed for a week and a half when I almost lost them."

"I should have stayed home with you, and I should have made sure you stayed hydrated," Draco said softly. She peeked at him through the mess of her hair. "And I should have been happy to watch Fred, but I couldn't wait for him to go home. The second you gave him to me, I wanted him to leave."

She covered her face with her hands, and Draco thanked Merlin that she was shaking with silent laughter instead of crying. "So they already have a sucky mum _and_ a sucky dad."

"Apparently." Draco smiled when she finally looked at him, but she didn't smile back. "I think you love them too much to be a bad mum."

"Yeah, I guess." She obviously didn't believe him, but he didn't know what else to say. When his parents came over for her appointment, she acted like nothing was wrong, although she kept her distance from Mother. He had a feeling that she was going to have to work this out on her own. Or at least he hoped she could. He was worried that the only person who could make her feel better has been dead for over twenty years.

 **I think we can all agree that Orange is the best character in the entire fic. ;)**

 **Thanks for the reviews gr8rockstarrox and justaislinn!**

 **Oh and I posted the first part of** _ **The Weasleys and the Greengrasses**_ **a little while ago, so check that out if you're interested!**


	23. Explosions

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 23 Explosions

Draco planned to surprise his wife on her birthday with breakfast in bed, which he didn't think was going to be too difficult, considering the fact that if she could, Katherine would snore her way through morning. Therefore, he showered and shaved without a second thought, only to find his… _eccentric_ wife wide awake, chugging ice water, and poking herself in the stomach.

"Katherine, I love you dearly, but I hope whatever is wrong with you isn't genetic." Draco smiled when she ceased whatever the hell she was doing, thinking she would get offended or at least explain. Instead, she only took another big gulp of her water and started crunching on an ice cube. She took her sweet time before saying anything.

"Probably not genetic," she said before taking another swig. "Having a mad man up your arse your whole childhood can make you a little off. And you know, there was the whole Voldemort thing."

She never mentioned her uncle, so Draco decided not to push it and questioned the oddity at hand. "Do I want to know?"

Rolling her eyes like he was stupid for not knowing, Katherine smiled shyly but seemed a little disappointed. "I thought I felt a kick a little bit ago. But I can't get either one of them to do it now."

"So you figured you'd torture them so they'd try to run away?" Draco somehow managed to joke even though his heart suddenly felt like it was doing summersaults.

"No, I—" She gasped and put a hand over a spot just under her ribs. A big smile spread across her face while Draco was doing his best not to drop the tray he was holding. "Come here! I wanna see if you can feel it!"

Draco felt his mouth run dry when she lifted up her shirt and tried to feel it with her own hand. Stiffly, he walked over to the bed and placed the tray down. "Does it hurt?"

She must think he was as crazy as he thought she was, judging by to look she was giving him. "Of course not! It feels weird but…" She scooted over to him and grabbed his hand, placing it over the place she was previously poking. "Can you feel it?"

"No." He knew he wouldn't be able too, but the moment still felt bittersweet. It seemed like only yesterday she was taunting him with the surprise she had for him after the wedding. Although it wasn't possible yet, Katherine wasn't willing to give up without a fight.

"Well poke her! She might kick you back harder!"

"You want me to poke our daughter," Draco said flatly. She nodded firmly. "You're out of your bloody mind."

Katherine seemed to be used to it because she only smiled and kissed him deeply. "Love you too."

* * *

Kat felt like a sweaty whale. It was early August, and the day of Astoria's baby shower at Ron's flat. The Weasleys spent all night decorating, and it looked nice, but that didn't mean Draco had to wear dress robes. Kat was only wearing an oversized t-shirt and black shorts. She and Draco gave each other the same _you look ridiculous look._

"What are you doing?" Kat said slowly as Draco started drowning his poor hair in gel.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" He sounded a little cautious. Her hormones weren't that bad! Not lately…

Kat heaved herself off the bed and shoved her feet in her black flip flops. "Okay. I'm ready."

With an exasperated sigh, Draco opened her dresser and took out the dress robes his mother had bought her for her birthday. "Do these already not fit? Because you're going to embarrass yourself."

Kat narrowed her eyes and put her hands behind her back. It was so hard to let that one slide. "Why would we need to get all dressed up to go to Ron's? He's taking Astoria to the movies before bringing her home to the surprise, so he's not going to be dressed up."

Draco frowned before paling. "Um… Daphne rented a hall. Is that why you only bought nappies? I got a height chair."

Oh no… Kat hoped Daphne didn't do it on purpose. Well, she hoped she had the decency to pretend to not do it on purpose. "Ron has been saving every spare knut since Astoria moved in! Since before that! He wanted to be able to buy everything himself! He wouldn't look me in the eye for days when I bought him three onesies a few weeks ago! And he only stopped being embarrassed when I said they were a loan and that I would use them when our babies were born!"

Draco smiled awkwardly, and Kat knew it wasn't his fault, but she didn't know what else to do. Ron only wanted them to buy small things like nappies and wipes! "I guess that's why Daphne said she would be bringing Astoria to the party instead of Weasley."

 _It wasn't his fault,_ Kat reminded herself again but couldn't help ranting anyway. "You mean kidnap her from the original baby shower! Ginny told her about it! Mrs. Weasley has been cooking since four in the morning! I went to the computers at the library to look up games! Fleur drew and painted the banner! It took her nearly a week to put all the details in it! She usually charges twenty galleons for her art! George—"

"What do you want me to do?" Draco asked loudly. He sounded more like he was panicking instead of yelling. "There's no way Weasley could have fit everyone in his flat! When Daphne told me she rented a hall, I thought it made perfect sense!"

"You are not going to Daphne's party!" Kat hissed. "When she shows up at Ron's, tell her that I went into labor again and that everyone's at the hospital."

Draco glared at her. "Don't even joke about that, Katherine. The pregnancy isn't even viable yet."

"I'm not joking!" If Daphne wasn't so scary, Kat would knock her out and leave her in a bad part of London. "Do something that will get rid of her for a few hours. Ron will never forgive her for this!"

* * *

"Draco," Daphne drawled as he drank his coffee very slowly at the Leaky Cauldron, "I told you second year. I'm not interested in you and would rather snog Pansy."

He was twelve! He fancied her for about a week when he was _twelve._ Katherine wanted him to distract her while they threw the shower for Astoria, but he wasn't like her! He couldn't drink coffee for four hours straight! He wasn't sure what to say to Daphne and found himself taking tiny sips of coffee in silence.

Daphne narrowed her eyes. "We're already running late. Father's going to worry."

"Oh, well, um…" Draco cleared his throat. What could he say to distract her? "I need to talk to you…" She raised an eyebrow and stared at him expectantly. He had to say something that would keep her still for hours. "About… I'm thinking of… Leaving Katherine… Pansy and I are having an affair."

Daphne frowned and waved at a beetle that was flying around her head. She didn't buy it for one second. "Really? Do you think she would be interested in a threesome with Ginny and me then? I've always wanted to do it with a celebrity, and Ginny… Well, you know."

"Shut up, Daphne!" Draco barked before he could stop himself. He swore under his breath when she smirked. Daphne was too terrifying to lie to properly. "Fine. Why would you plan another shower behind Weasley's back? He's the father. Not you."

"Oh please." Daphne rolled her eyes and downed the rest of her black coffee. "Weasley can barely afford a one bedroom flat! He should be thanking me! He can't afford to take care of Astoria, let alone my nephew."

"He's a Gryffindor. What do you expect?" Draco growled. "I don't care about Weasley's feelings, but you should. Who do you think Storia will choose? Someone disrespects her relationship or the father of her child?"

"Disrespects her relationship," she grumbled with a snort. "You know what she told me? That she wants to work at the Leaky as a waitress. She walks like a fucking duck, and she wants to get a job on her feet all day. She—"

"Needs to tell you to mind your own business," Draco hissed. "Maybe she's bored. Weasley's often gone on missions, and it looks like you're pushing her away. I have to deal with the pregnant blast ended shrewt that was my wife, so I can't spend time with her. What else is she supposed to do all day?"

"Set up her nursery," Daphne said stiffly. "Oh wait. Weasley can't afford a place with room for a nursery or anything to put in it. I guess she'll just have to work until she drops."

"Daphne!" Draco yelled as she got out of her seat and started to stomp outside to apparate. "Don't you dare!" He banged his head on the table when she slammed the door behind her. Katherine was going to kill him.

* * *

Kat had zero faith in Draco, so half an hour into the party, Kat tried to keep Astoria away from the door, meaning keeping her with the food in the kitchen. At least that meant she had an unsuspecting Mrs. Weasley on her side. Poor Ron was in the living room trying to figure out how the Muggle baby monitor Mr. Weasley brought worked.

"The chicken is the best," Kat said, while Astoria was trying to politely nibble on everything she shoved at her. "Mrs. Weasley will be offended if you don't eat a lot of it."

"Katherine," Mrs. Weasley chided but said nothing else to correct her. After nearly an hour of nibbling, Astoria looked like she was starting to panic. Hopefully Ron wasn't stupid enough to take her out to lunch before they came here.

When Daphne finally kicked open the door, Kat swore loudly but had to admit to herself that she was surprised Draco held her off this long. Astoria sagged in relief and hastily put her plate down. If only Kat had thought to put on music so she couldn't hear the door.

"Daph! Where's Dad?" she asked happily. She peered over her sister's shoulder to try to see if her father or any of her other friends showed up, not knowing that they were waiting for her somewhere else.

"He…" Daphne took a second to glare at Ron. "I rented out the ball room in Diagon Alley so you could have a proper party."

Ron turned bright red at her words, and even little Fred started crying as the rest Weasleys went silent. Astoria frowned as Kat was waiting to for RBW (Ronald Bilius Weasley) bomb to explode.

To her complete disbelief, Astoria managed to speak before the RBW explosion. "But this is a proper party."

Daphne laughed sarcastically. "Come on, Story. You can't seriously think…"

"I told you," Ginny sang mockingly as Astoria remained firm for once, and Daphne's face fell.

"I think you should go," Astoria said quietly. Her sister looked like she slapped her instead of meekly whispered at her. There was a finality in the younger sister's voice that made Daphne stare blankly before briefly looking absolutely crushed and leaving.

* * *

Later that night, Kat met Ron at a bar because from the Patronus he sent her, she could tell he was totally wasted. It was at a Muggle bar so at least she wasn't recognized. She already had to get find a way to get back at Draco for the latest evening edition for _The Daily Prophet._ The papers were now referring to her as the pregnant blast ended shrewt! They only just stopped calling her the Girl-Who-Lived too!

"She chose you," Kat said as she stole one of his cheese fries. "And Ginny said she's going to get Daphne to donate all the stuff from the other shower. After she stops drinking like you are, that is."

"I can't do it," Ron slurred. "You know-do you know how long it took to save up for the bloody effing crib she wanted? Daph-fen-knee could buy it with a snap of her fingers."

Kat wrinkled her nose as she tried to make sense of that. "Daph-fen-knee" seemed to finally realize that she was no longer in charge of Astoria, and Ginny said she was devastated because that also meant not taking care of her anymore. She thought Ron would be celebrating. "You're up for a promotion—"

"Does matter… Don't matter!" Ron yelled before ducking his head and falling asleep for a second. "She's right. I can't even make sure he's got a room! Even my parents made sure I had a room! Can't buy her a ring either."

"Well Ron…" Kat chewed on her lip. She knew it must be hard for him. She and Draco had money. Blaise and Hermione were just getting back from another holiday in Italy. Ginny was on her way to being the next biggest Quidditch star. "I think Astoria is happy with the way things are. You've got a few years before Reid needs a room. Babies don't notice that stuff. They just want food and a dry bum. They aren't that different from you."

"Thanks!" Ron said a lot louder than Kat thought he wanted to. He slammed his fist on the table and knocked down a bowl of peanuts. "You don't understand! You can accept gifts without needing to!"

"I know I don't." Kat sighed and waved to the bartender to ask for a pitcher of water and secretly pay Ron's bill. "But you're a great auror, Ron. A better one than I would've been. I think you're going to get that promotion, and you'll be head auror by the time he's out of nappies. It's going to suck for a while but not forever."

"Great pep talk," he slurred as he took one last swig from his beer. "That's why I'm a better auror. You can never get the team excited, Neville."

"I'm telling Neville you called him fat," Kat declared as Ron started to nod off. She hoped Ron remembered at least some of her words when he woke up the next morning.

* * *

"Daphne's been drinking with baby toys for three days," Draco said as he was getting ready for work. Kat did her best to ignore him as she tried to pull the comb out that was stuck in a nasty knot in her hair. From what she could tell, Astoria was refusing to talk to her older sister. "What does Ginevra say?"

"Ginny says that if you're really leaving me for Pansy, that Daphne's offer still stands." She laughed to herself when Draco groaned. "She said that she thinks Daphne will apologize when the baby gets here."

"In four months?" Draco said incredulously. "I'm surprised Ginevra hasn't dumped her."

"Three and a half." Kat cried out as she finally ripped out the comb. "Although she scares the shit out of me, I know Daphne meant well. Ginny knows too. Can we get pizza for dinner?"

"Katherine…" Draco rolled his eyes. "And no. Mother is still worried about your iron. You're being stuffed with vegetables tonight. Sorry."

Great. Narcissa must think she was eating Cheetos at Number 13 all day because she made sure every food group was at dinner whenever she ate at the Manor. If she had to choke down one more Brussel sprout… "Fine. And if Daphne really misses Astoria, she'll apologize."

"Okay, Katherine." He kissed her cheek as he started heading out of the bathroom. "I'll make sure to tell you went hell freezes over."

"'Kay, bye." Now that he was gone, Kat had bigger problems to worry about. She was going to get pizza if it was the least thing she ever did.

* * *

The next day Draco was having coffee with Hermione when Katherine called her cell phone. It was still morning, so he was surprised to hear that she was awake. They were trying to figure out how to tell Katherine to leave the business side of the Quidditch center to the interns and to try to be a full time coach instead.

"Speak of the devil," she muttered before answering. "Hey, Kat." Hermione took a sip of her coffee and tried not to smile. "Oh? I'm sure Remus loves that you're taking Teddy out for pizza for breakfast." She shook her head at the absurdity of it. "Putting broccoli on it does not make it healthy."

"Are they walking to the one down the street?" Draco was starting to hate that one because it was open all night, meaning that Katherine felt she could make him get her one of their sandwiches at two in the morning.

Hermione shook her head and covered the speaker with her hand. "Sounds like they're driving."

"What?" Draco snapped before he could stop himself. He hadn't noticed if she had been driving lately, but he really didn't want to do it while pregnant. He didn't want her to do so period because she drove so fast and had gotten in that accident a few years ago. In the back of his mind, he knew it was the Veela side of him that was making him so angry, but he couldn't help himself. "Give me the phone."

Hesitantly, Hermione handed it over but not without trying to lecture him. "Draco, I think you should take a minute to—"

"Katherine!" he yelled into the phone. "Pull over and apparate!"

There was a pause, followed by a stubborn, "I like to drive."

"I don't care!" He stood out of his seat at the round café table when Hermione tried to reach for the phone. "You're pregnant, and you drive like a maniac. Get out of the damn machine!"

"Listen. I know your Big Bird instincts are driving you—" Katherine shrieked, and there was a sound that he would later learn were tired skidding across the pavement followed by a loud crash. "Mother fucker…"

"Katherine!" She ignored him, and he distantly heard her ask Edward is he was okay. The poor boy was crying and demanding to be out of his car seat.

"Hey lady!" someone yelled. "Don't you know break lights when you see them? I just bought this car!"

"I'll pay for the bloody thing," Katherine grumbled. "Did you call the cops?"

"You're damn right I called the cops!"

There was the slam of car door, and Draco couldn't hear anything else over Edward's cries. Finally, Katherine seemed to take him out and pick up her phone. "I'll call you later, Draco. Tell Hermione to tell Remus that Teddy's fine, and I was in a minor accident."

"Minor?" Draco yelled. "Katherine!" But it was too late, she snapped the phone shut, and he didn't hear from her for hours.

* * *

Draco paced Grimmauld while Hermione tried to reassure him that it sounded like Katherine only hit someone in the back. Only? She drove too fast for any accident to be minor. Lupin and Black were with them, and Black sent an annoyed Patronus stating that Teddy thought getting into an accident was fun because Katherine bought him a candy _and_ ice cream to get him to stop crying. Hermione tried to send Katherine a Patronus, but like her phone, she didn't answer, which only made Draco more furious. When she finally came home, he was ready to explode.

But she must think he was over it because she simply sunk into the couch tiredly and casually told him what happened. "The guy I hit thought I was ready to pop, so he panicked and called an ambulance. I'm not _that_ big yet. Anyway, they said my blood pressure was a little too high, so they made me hang out in the hospital until it went down."

Hermione slipped out the front door and asked Black, Lupin, and Edward if they wanted to go out to eat. They must have sensed the storm brewing because they left for Edward's sake.

"You were in the hospital," Draco seethed. With each word his voice rose. "You were in the fucking hospital, and you didn't tell me?"

"It was no big deal," Katherine muttered, but she must know that it was because she wouldn't look at him. "I wouldn't have gotten into the accident if you weren't up my arse anyway."

Draco was so angry that he felt his hands shifting into talons. Katherine glanced at him but quickly went back to staring straight ahead at Lupin's and Tonks's wedding portrait. He couldn't stop himself from saying the stupidest thing imaginable. "You tell me that you worry about being a good mother, and you pull shit like this. A good mother wouldn't endanger her children for no reason."

Katherine tensed and then shook slightly at his words. She finally turned to him like she was looking for reassurance. "You don't mean that."

"Of course I mean it!" Draco spat. "The only reason you kept driving was because you wanted to prove to me that my opinion doesn't matter to you! You could have seriously hurt them! If this is what it's going to be like in the future, then you shouldn't be a mother!"

"GET OUT!" As soon as he heard the hurt in her voice and saw her eyes well up, Draco realized what he just said. "GET OUT **NOW!** "

* * *

Kat and Draco ignored each other for a week. Not even Remus tried to get her to talk to him after Hermione figured out what she was saying when she tried to explain what happened in between sobs. She did see his side of it, but she was too angry and hurt to care. He took the one thing she was most insecure about and threw it in her face.

After a few days of crying in bed all day, Kat realized that she missed him. She got about of bed, but only acted like everything was normal for a few days before gathering the courage to head off to the Manor. Sirius tried to persuade her to stay home with promises of Chinese food, but she headed over around lunch time anyway.

She headed to the dining room by the lake, because that's where the Malfoys liked to have lunch. All the walls were windows except for the hallway, where Kat paused to hear what they were saying.

"We really should get her family history, dragon." Narcissa sounded like she was trying to act like everything was normal when it wasn't. "Who knows what Muggle diseases her grandparents had."

"Mum." Draco sounded exhausted. Good.

"Aren't you curious about her aunt?" Lucius laughed to himself as he got ready to make his joke. "You've got to wonder what they did to raise _that_. I wouldn't be surprised if they locked her in a closet for ten years."

"Lucius!" Narcissa chided, but there was laughter in her voice that made Kat feel sick. They didn't know but… She didn't wait to hear if Draco defended her or not. She didn't care. She just wanted to be as far away from them as possible.

* * *

Draco felt terrible. So terrible that when Father made the joke about Katherine, he flipped out and threw his great grandmother's teapot across the room, shattering it into tiny pieces. He screamed and cursed at his father while telling him what little he knew about his wife's childhood. Then he locked himself in his room and didn't get out of bed until Lupin knocked on the door.

"Fuck," he muttered, fully expecting a punch in the face when he opened it. Instead, Lupin awkwardly handed him a suit case. "I… I have more clothes here."

Lupin frowned, and Draco's heart thudded as he waited for the werewolf to tell him that Katherine wanted to be separated. "These are Kat's maternity clothes. She flooed over to talk to you hours ago."

"No she didn't." Draco felt the color drain from his face. "I've been in here since one. I haven't seen her."

Like he didn't believe him, Lupin leaned in the doorway and looked around his room. "She flooed over at around twelve thirty."

Draco shook his head in denial. Surely she didn't hear what Father said. "I—No she didn't."

Lupin's eyes darted around the room again, and Draco could tell that he was starting to panic. "Can your house elves tell if she's here? Perhaps she's hiding from you."

Draco nodded numbly. The Manor was big enough. She was probably sitting in the library getting peanut butter on the books or something.

* * *

Katherine was nowhere to be found. After two days, they filed a missing person's report, which was a bad idea since she was a celebrity. They got dozens of letters within a few hours, and most of them were false. Weasley found a promising one that stated she was seen in Godric's Hollow, sitting on a swing in the rain. She apparated when the person who spotted her got too close.

Draco was going crazy. Every night he couldn't stop himself from transforming, and Weasley had to stun him when he was spotted flying over London.

Hermione stopped by after three agonizing days. "She used to do this. And I used to cover for her. It happened the first time on the one year anniversary of Tonks's death."

"And your just telling me this now?!" Draco hissed. He wanted to strangle her when she shushed him. He was sulking by the floo in the Manor, waiting for her to pop out like she got lost in the fireplace for three days.

"Yeah because I'd find her high out of her mind!" Hermione yell whispered. "So I don't think she's in some drug house considering the circumstances! Besides… I checked, and she's not at any of her old hangouts. Not even that girl Channel knew where she was. Flint's having an affair with her by the way."

"Fascinating," Draco drawled. He didn't know whether to scream or start crying. "Believe it or not, Hermione, you've only made me feel ten times worse."

Hermione sighed tiredly and awkwardly hugged him. "What I'm saying is, she's doing it again. But she's not. Kat avoids her problems, but… if she was at Godric's Hollow… I don't know where she is, but I think she's trying to face what's bothering her instead of covering it up."

"So what?" Draco yelled. He flinched when thunder clapped outside the window behind him. "I'm supposed to sit here and wait for her to come home?"

Hermione winced and reluctantly whispered, "Yes."

* * *

A woman with dead eyes pulled a pot roast out of the oven. Almost robotically, she set it on the table and watched the girl who she hadn't seen in years pour them both some juice. It had been almost three days, and they barely spoke. Petunia didn't even ask why until now. Perhaps it was because she already knew the answer.

"Why are you here, Katherine?" she asked as she cut up the roast that was more suited for a dinner for four. Vernon's empty place at the table made her chest ache.

Lily's green eyes met hers, and they filled with tears. "I-I want to know why you wouldn't be my mum."

 **:'( I guess everyone's on Kat's side for this one? Remember she did have him waiting and worrying for hours…**

 **Anyway, I wanted to explain why Petunia let her stay over. I think without Vernon and Dudley, she doesn't have much left in her. She devoted her whole life to them, and I think with Vernon dead and Dudley living on his own, she doesn't care much about anything anymore, so when Kat showed up, I don't think she cared either way, especially since there was no confrontation for three days.**

 **Thanks for the reviews gr8rockstarrox, justaislinn, and crazypagen!**

 **crazypagen: I'm sure it was hard, but I hope everything turned out okay!**

 **justaislinn: Orange is a little inspired by my crazy dog. She is in love with my mom and used to try to attack my dad if she got to close. I used to joke and say that she think's my mom is her wife. :D**

 **gr8rockstarrox: I probably should have said magenta. I was mixing pink and blue in my head, but I know red and blue makes purple and not pink and blue. I might change it to dark magenta later tonight.**


	24. Tense

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 24 Tense

Kat would never say so out loud, but she secretly always wanted Aunt Petunia to be her mum. The first time she remembered desperately wanting it was when she was about six. She had had a fever, and Aunt Petunia thought she was asleep. Thinking no one was around to witness her actions, her aunt tucked her into bed and put a cool towel on her forehead. Kat hadn't dared open her eyes at the time, but she convinced herself that Aunt Petunia was watching her worriedly, that putting the towel on her head was a simple gesture of love.

"You weren't her," Aunt Petunia said quietly with hardly any emotion in her voice. The words were barely above a whisper, but they broke Kat from her thoughts as if they were screamed in her ear, causing her to jump. "You smiled like her, laughed like her… But you weren't her."

Kat bit her lip and started playing with her food. She had expected… She had hoped that Aunt Petunia would finally admit to being jealous of Lily, that she had forced herself not to love her sister's only child. "So it's my fault."

Aunt Petunia didn't confirm her words, but she didn't deny them either, making Kat feel as small as a mouse. "And I knew. I knew you were going to leave, just like her. You were going to die, just like her." Aunt Petunia turned away from her. "Why would I waste my time?"

"But…" Kat would never be able to understand Aunt Petunia. Someone like Hermione or Remus would look deeper into her words. They would say that Aunt Petunia was afraid of getting hurt again, not wasting her time. Maybe Aunt Petunia made her too small to be able to see it that way. "But you're supposed to… I'm going to be a mum."

"Clearly," Aunt Petunia snapped coldly. Her eyes flickered to Kat's wedding ring, and she detected a hint of surprise. "I think it's time you left, Katherine."

The simple dismissal made Kat want to explode. "You were supposed to protect me!" she screamed as she subconsciously leaned away from Uncle Vernon's empty place at the table. "You were supposed to make me feel safe! You-you were supposed to be my mum!"

"No!" Aunt Petunia spat, becoming more defensive by the second. " _She_ was supposed to be your mother! _He_ was supposed to be your father! Vernon didn't know how to handle your kind! And frankly, I didn't either. It was a blessing when you went off to that freak school!"

"It wouldn't have been that hard," Kat said in defeat. Her voice was thick with unshed tears. "I just wanted you."

"You just wanted _her_ ," Aunt Petunia corrected sharply. "I don't know what you're looking for, Katherine, but I don't have it. And I don't know what Albus Dumbledore was thinking either. Because I never did."

* * *

Draco wasn't satisfied with Hermione's answer, so, stupidly, he went over to Black and Lupin's once he was sure Edward was asleep. Hopefully Lily Potter had some property that Katherine was hiding at. His mother-in-law was the only clue he had, and he knew next to nothing about her.

"Get the fuck out!" Black snapped the moment he flooed into the library. As Hermione said the other day, they were trying to find a tracking spell that didn't require months' worth of potion making along with it.

"Sirius!" Lupin chided, but he sounded so exhausted that he could barely raise his voice. "He's her husband."

"Not for long," Black growled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco shot back before he could stop himself. They didn't have time for this.

"It's not just you," Black said hatefully. "It's everything about you. Your traditions, your history, your family. She doesn't belong with you. You expect her to live in a house where Muggles were tortured and murdered, with people who would spit on her _mudblood_ mother's grave if it wasn't for the fucking Veela bond! How are the portraits at the Manor taking the end of the Malfoy family's place with the Sacred Twenty Eight? How are you going to explain it to your daughter when she gets called a filthy halfblood by good old Abraxas's portrait? Are you going to say, _Why don't you ask Mummy? I don't let her do anything besides stay in the house all day, so I'm sure she could use something to do._ "

"It's not like that!" Draco screamed. After the past few days, he couldn't stop himself from starting to shift. Black looked eager, like he was waiting for it.

"Sirius." The sound of her voice seemed to stop everything. Draco whipped around hopefully, but only saw her Patronus. The stag shifted its hooves nervously. "Can-can you come get me? At the place… The place where we first met after you got out of Azkaban."

"Where are you going?" Draco demanded as Black started running out of the library and heading for the stairs. Lupin exhaled in relief and sank into the nearest chair.

"If she wanted you to know, she would have said!" Black roared as Draco tried to run past him to block the front door. He elbowed Draco in the ribs when they were halfway down the stairs. "Go home! She obviously doesn't want to see you!"

Draco doubled over and started coughing. Black hit him so hard that he slammed into the wall. He swore loudly when he heard the _pop_ of apparition.

* * *

Kat felt like an idiot. She only called Sirius when she could make herself stop crying and sat on the swings while waiting for him. He would know not to bring anyone.

Like she hadn't been missing for days, he casually sat next to her on the swings a few minutes after she sent the Patronus. Kat closed her eyes and waited for him to start yelling. Instead, he put his arm around her shoulders. "You okay, Kitty Kat? Remus was really worried."

Kat smiled sadly. It used to get on her nerves that he sometimes tried to pretend his own feelings were Remus's. "I'm sorry, Padfoot. I… I don't think I can be a good mum."

"Don't listen to Malfoy." Sirius sighed and got up to help her off the swing. They slowly started walking away from Number Four, Privet Drive. "And you're wrong too. If you can't be a good mum because you can't remember Lily, then I guess that makes me a crummy dad. My dad couldn't even remember my birthday half the time. He'd just sit there reading the paper when my mum would hex me."

"Yeah but…" Kat frowned when she felt one of the babies kick her ribs and coughed before continuing. "But you had my dad's dad. I didn't like spending time with Mrs. Weasley after I thought you died. Face it, Padfoot. I'm selfish. I'm irresponsible. I… I can't do this."

"You're going to be a great mum." Sirius stopped walking and put his hands on her shoulders. "And Petunia Dursley certainly does not get to be the deciding factor. You're the one who decides, and you aren't alone in this either, Kat… Teddy has been telling everyone that he's the baby's godfather. He's named her Dora. I can't tell if it's after Nymphy or that weird cartoon he likes…"

Kat tried to smile but immediately burst into tears. Sirius hugged and told her everything was going to be alright. She had to force herself to belief him.

* * *

Black wouldn't let him see her. Since Katherine was letting him, when Draco finally saw her the next morning, he got angry, and they fought. He didn't say how worried he was about her or how sorry he was. He called her selfish and cruel, and she responded by saying that she wished she never married him. They stopped speaking for another week, but Katherine eventually sent him a peace offering by allowing him to pick Edward up from his last day of summer camp.

"Drake?" Edward asked once the ice cream was gone, and he ran out of the day's stories. "How comed you don't come over anymore?"

It was rather tempting to offer him more ice cream. He could only imagine what Black told him. Draco couldn't stop himself from asking, "What does Katherine say about it?"

Edward frowned and his hair turned an odd grey color. "She doesn't say. Dad said she's grounded for running away and can't have boys in her room no mores. Daddy says she sad."

So Black didn't tell him. Draco didn't know why he was surprised. The man was beyond immature, but Edward was only just about to start school. "I made her sad."

Edward's eyes widened like he couldn't belief his ears. "You better say sorry!" he said loudly. When Draco didn't respond, he yelled, "You have to! Or-or you aren't my friend no more!"

Draco forced himself to smile. If only it were that easy. "I will."

* * *

Kat was tired of Sirius hinting that she should get a divorce but wasn't ready to see Draco yet. She felt guilty about it, especially when the babies were particularly active, but she needed a break. She also needed someone to goof around with, someone who wasn't pushing her to act. Lunch with Ron should do the trick.

"Hey!" The second she walked over to his desk, Kat had to say she was certainly distracted. She snatched up the picture off his desk and waved it in the air. "Why the hell did you frame the newspaper headline of me being called a pregnant blast ended shrewt?!"

Ron grabbed his lunch and looked over at the photograph before shrugging. "I had to replace the picture of us at graduation. Hermione kissed me in it. Astoria doesn't like her picture taken, so what else could I use?"

"Literally anything else!" Kat glared at the black and white picture of her taking Teddy out for ice cream. It had to be doctored. She didn't waddle like that.

"What? It's funny." Ron chuckled to himself as if to prove the point. Gently, he pried the picture from her fingers and put it back on his desk. "Whenever I'm having a bad day, I just have to look at it, and I feel ten times better."

"Your girlfriend is pregnant too!" Kat hissed, but again, Ron merely shrugged. "You're such a jerk."

"That's special agent jerk to you." Ron's ears turned pink when Kat perked up. He got the promotion! "So I only have half an hour for lunch. There are riots in Azkaban that I have to check out."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kat squeaked.

"Actually…" Ron laughed awkwardly. "My first case without supervision was trying to find you. I found you by the way, after interviewing your cousin. But Neville and I decided you needed to be there, so we only told our boss, who agreed."

He didn't even tell Remus or Sirius? Kat didn't think he, or anyone for that matter, was _that_ loyal. She wasn't entirely sure if it was good that he was. The only thing she learned was that she couldn't count on Aunt Petunia to help her, which she honestly already knew. "Thanks?"

Ron shrugged like it was nothing. "The riots are also about you. Sort of. The Malfoy spawn leeching off you. The Death Eaters aren't too happy about the Sacred Twenty Eight becoming the Sacred Twenty Seven. There's a hit out on Lucius for "allowing" it."

"What a shame," Kat said dryly. "Do you know who's behind it yet?"

"Confidential." Ron cracked a smile. "Neville's going undercover with Polyjuice." If she wasn't mistaken, he looked a little disappointed. "I would go, but we don't know how long this is going to take. So I'm taking turns with the other guys following him around under a cloak."

"Poor Won-Won." Kat pinched his cheek when he scowled. "Are you jealous that Neville gets to take shits with the Lestrange brothers and not you?"

"You know me, always dreaming big." They started walking to the lunch room in silence until Ron asked what Kat knew he was itching to since she arrived. "So… Do you want me to beat him up?"

Kat smiled sadly. "No. I got this."

"Damn." But Ron left it at that and spent the rest of lunch telling her about his new responsibilities as a special agent. He was the greatest friend anyone could ask for.

* * *

Things were tense. August was coming to an end, and they still were living separately. Hermione reluctantly told him that Black wanted them to divorce. Katherine refused, thankfully, but they still barely spoke when he took her out to dinner every night this week. He mostly got baby updates and the occasional story about Edward. It took nearly a week for him to get a laugh out of her. He was going to pretend that it was intentional…

"Pansy and Theo are going to name their son Herb." Draco frowned when she froze with her fork to her open mouth. "What? They can hardly name him Rose."

"Herb?" she repeated. Her face broke into the first smile he had seen in ages. "What is up with Slytherins and old people names?" He raised his eyebrows when she laughed so hard she snorted. "Herb and Aster. Sounds like the perfect eighty year old couple."

Draco tried not to smile as she continued to laugh so loudly that people around them were starting to stare. As she calmed down, he couldn't help asking, "Do you still love me?"

She immediately sobered up and seemed to scrutinize his every feature. Relief flooded through him when she said, "Of course I do. Do you think I'm here for the weird French food?"

"No." He looked down at her belly but quickly looked away. He felt like he was missing so much because he only saw her for an hour or two a day. "You're here for them."

Katherine shook her head and drummed her nails against the table. "If I didn't love you, we would be trying to work out a visitation schedule."

"But we aren't ready to live together again?" Draco's heart sunk when she shook her head again. At least she was honest with him.

* * *

Lupin, Black, and Edward rented a beach house for two weeks, so Draco could go to Grimmauld without Black staring at him like he was the Dark Lord's son. He was a little annoyed that Katherine didn't tell him until halfway through the first week but tried not to say anything. She might be afraid of spending more than a few hours with him.

She put on what she informed him was her favorite movie as soon as he arrived. _Mulan_ , she said it was called. Draco was tempted to ask her to turn it off, but she leaned into him as soon as he sat on the couch and let him wrap his arms around her, so he was glad he didn't.

"I love the cricket," she whispered. Draco wondered if she was actually watching it, because the stupid cricket was nowhere in this scene. "… Do you want to sleep over tonight? We'll have to buy you a new toothbrush. Sirius stuck yours in Kreacher's ear."

"When is he going to let Mother take that poor elf?" Draco muttered. He kissed the top of her head and smelled the sweet scent of her shampoo. "I will if you want me to."

Katherine sighed, looked down, and then craned her neck forward to get a better view of her feet, which she had rested on the coffee table. "You might not fit."

"I think I'll manage." Draco never thought he'd be looking forward to her rolling on top of him and snoring in his ear.

He thought he heard a small laugh, so he should have known what was coming when Katherine turned around and looked him dead in the eye. "You have to leave by morning though because I have a date with Neville."

She sounded so serious that Draco's heart stopped and dropped to his feet. It took him a second to see the laughter in her eyes. "I hate you."

"I…" Katherine started laughing so hard that she could barely speak. Apparently his terrified, heartbroken face was just that funny. "I-I haven't felt like I could mess with you in such a long time!"

"Pity," he muttered.

She stopped laughing and did her best to look serious. "He turned me down. Said something about only dating pregnant chicks if the baby is his. I think his standards are too high."

"Yes, he'll never get himself a girlfriend at this rate." Draco held his breath when she leaned in to kiss him. When was the last time they kissed? Her lips barely brushed against his when she tensed.

Katherine backed away and grabbed his hand before he could ask what was wrong. "Can you feel this?!" She placed his hand on her left side, where he believed his son was. "Teddy claimed he could the other day, but I thought he might just be saying it because he knew it was what I wanted."

Draco almost said that he couldn't, but nearly jumped out of his seat when he felt something, _someone_ , press against his palm. "Oh my God…"

"Really?" Katherine looked happier than he had seen her in a long time, and it only made Draco feel terrible. "Soon we'll be able to see their little feet pushing through! Can you believe they'll be here in less than four months?"

 _No._ Draco swallowed at a lump in his throat. "Katherine, I'm so sorry." She blinked like didn't know what he was talking about. "For saying those things to you. I love you."

She didn't say it back. The other day she said she did, but she didn't actually say the words. "It's okay…" It clearly wasn't because she turned away from him. "It's more that I miss my parents than what you said."

"Don't…" Draco took a deep breath. For some reason, he was having a hard time getting through the apology even though he knew he was completely in the wrong. "I was scared, and I overreacted."

"It's okay," Katherine repeated. "Fine. It's not okay. But I feel like I really need you right now."

Draco kissed her temple, and she turned to him and leaned into the crook of his neck. The other week, Hermione told him that her healers gave her a mild anti-depressant potion, but she only took one dose because it made her nervous about its effect on the babies. He had wanted to go see her, but Hermione said she was a nervous wreck over the one dose, and it was best not to freak her out more. He should have been able to tell her that everything was going to be alright. "I love you."

There was a pause that felt like an hour instead of a few seconds. "I love you too."

* * *

Kat somehow managed to sleep through all the pushes against her ribs and bladder and turns until six in the morning. She wondered how Draco was able to since she woke up half sprawled on top of him. When she realized what woke her up, she broke out in a cold sweat.

"Draco!" she hissed, shaking him roughly before he had a chance to respond. "Wake up!"

He snapped his eyes open and started looking around. "What? Is it Black?"

"No!" She sat up and put her hand on the bottom of her belly. "It feels really tight here, and then it relaxes."

"What does that mean?" he asked so slowly that Kat wanted to smack him.

"It means take me to the hospital, you git!"

* * *

It was too soon! They wouldn't be able to breathe! Kat was so scared that she felt like she was going to throw up. When they got to the front desk, and the receptionist gave them forms to fill out, she immediately became a sniveling, sobbing mess.

Draco, who was as white as a ghost, glanced at her before starting a verbal assault on the poor receptionist who barely looked at him. "This is a fucking emergency room!" he barked. "My wife is losing—It doesn't matter! Someone see her before I sue this place for all its worth!"

"Ho-hospital policy states—" She squeaked and hopped out of her seat when his talons scraped against and actually cracked the wood of her desk. "Right this way, sir."

* * *

Kat had never been so embarrassed in her life. The whole time she was in the emergency room, she thought her water was going to break any minute like in the movies. Healer Embers swooped in with her usual chirpiness after an agonizing fifteen minutes.

"It's false labor!" she announced cheerfully after a few swishes of her wand. "Nothing to worry about! As long as it's painless, it's just your body getting ready for the big day! Did you know it's possible to feel false labor as early as eight weeks into the pregnancy?"

"No…" Maybe it was time to start reading the books Hermione gave her instead of watching the telly all day… Kat looked guilty at Draco, who seemed to be just catching his breath. She had to give him credit for getting her checked into the emergency room so fast. He even dared to pick her up to put her in the wheelchair in the waiting room. All for nothing…

"So she's alright? And the babies?" Draco pressed while Kat wanted to crawl under a rock. While they were waiting for the healer, she was crying hysterically and saying that her babies weren't going to be able to breathe, if they were going to be born alive at all. She probably scared the crap out of him.

"Perfect." Embers smiled brightly. "Any ideas for names yet?"

"No." Kat heaved herself off the examination table and only felt more embarrassed when Draco rushed over to help her. "I-I think we should go."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Draco asked once they returned to Grimmauld. He wanted Katherine to stay at the hospital until the false contractions ceased, but it was clear that she was too embarrassed, and he didn't want to risk an argument right now. He tried to ignore his nerves when she took a deep breath and rubbed circles over her belly and stiffly sat next to her on the couch. "I can get the healer to come over here."

Katherine shook her head and fidgeted in her seat. "Make sure your parents don't come over. I'm sure it's in the papers that the blast ended shrewt's ready to blow."

"What?" Draco asked before realizing what she was talking about. The next time he saw a beetle, he was going to smash it. He bit his lip when he saw her stomach muscles tense again. "We should go back."

She shook her head, and her face turned a shade pinker. "It doesn't hurt. It just feels really weird. Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." Draco sat next to her on the couch and pulled her into a hug. "It's been a stressful… month. We'll just relax for a while, okay? You don't have to see my parents yet."

"I don't think I can forgive your dad," Katherine admitted. Draco wanted to protest but knew he couldn't. The two of them never liked each other, and he knew Father couldn't care less about her absence in the Manor. Mother on the other hand…

"Draco!" she cried out from the floo. Katherine groaned at the sound of her voice. "People are saying Katherine had a stillborn—"

"Everything's fine, Mother!" Draco called out so she could hear him. Katherine absolutely was rigid next to him. "I'll see you next week."

"Next week!" she yelled, but Draco pointed his wand at the fireplace and doused the flames with a water charm. Katherine was too vulnerable right now. His parents could wait.

* * *

Whenever she and Daphne snuck into the gym after it closed, Ginny was always worried about getting caught, but after having her girlfriend wallow in self-pity for weeks, she was happy to do something besides drink and listen to slurred speeches about how horrible Ron is. Daphne had left that day at the shower mostly without a fight because she thought Astoria would beg for forgiveness a few days later. So far, Ginny had yet to notice Astoria do more than look sad at the mention of her sister.

"All our friends are _breeding_ ," Daphne said with distaste as she slowly swam around Ginny. "We need new ones. They're going to be awfully boring soon. More than they've already become."

 _You mean Kat and Pansy remind you too much of Astoria right now,_ Ginny thought dryly. She was leaning against the corner of the gym's pool. The rest of the Harpies were long gone, and the only lights that were on were the ones at the edges of the pool. Daphne shifted so that she was floating on her back.

"Well Blaise and Hermione don't want kids." Ginny smiled as Daphne pretended not to hear her. "Hermione isn't as boring as she seems. Just don't ask her anything related to academics."

"I don't mind her." Daphne kept her eyes on the ceiling. "Blaise thinks he's better than me."

"You mean more frightening," Ginny said as she swam over to Daphne. "Don't worry. I don't think he is."

Daphne shivered and closed her eyes as Ginny ghosted her finger tips over her back. She took a deep breath and flipped around to dive into the water before coming up to face her. "I'd prefer an older child. If we were to have one. Older than Lupin's."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, wondering if this was a distraction to make sure the conversation didn't head back to Astoria. At least Mum wasn't around to witness it. She was already not so subtly asking if Daphne and her were going to get a flat together. "I'm twenty two."

"Relax, Ginevra. It's a fantasy. Ever heard of one?" Like a hungry shark, Daphne started swimming closer to Ginny with a predatory look in her eyes until she had backed back into the corner of the pool. Ginny's breath hitched when Daphne stood up and pressed her body against hers. "We would go to his Quidditch games. Be pulled into McGonagall's office when he gets caught sleeping in Binns's class. Spy on him during his first date and get caught on purpose just to embarrass him."

"Something's wrong with you," Ginny said breathlessly as Daphne's lips brushed against her jaw. "You're even mean to our fake son."

"Don't act like you wouldn't go with me." Daphne laughed softly in her ear. "You would just pretend that it was all my idea."

"Because it is!" So much for getting her to apologize to Ron… That was another thing Mum was hinting at. She also wanted Ron to accept the gifts from the other shower. Ginny was having a hard time focusing on that though and was tempted to tell Mum that it wasn't her problem.

"He won't look anything like us," Daphne went on. "Some parents want their adopted brats to look like them. I think that's rubbish. If I wanted a kid that looked like us, I'd get Draco to get you up the duff. I'm not dealing with shit and vomit on my clothes just for a blonde child."

Ginny tried to pretend to shudder in disgust but only wound up shaking with laughter. "I don't want anything of Malfoy's inside me. Plus Kat would claw our eyes out… And possibly try to steal him. She loves babies."

"I told you the War addled her brain." Daphne frowned and grew serious. Or perhaps she was being serious before. Ginny wasn't completely sure. "Do you still love her?"

Ginny paused, but mostly because Daphne's eyes seemed to be trying to drill into her soul. "Not like that. She's my first love, but…"

"But now she's fat, married, and miserable." Again, she wasn't sure if Daphne was being serious. "Her tits have filled out nicely though."

"You're disgusting." Ginny rolled her eyes as Daphne backed away and hid half her face in the water. "I don't think I'm selfless enough to love someone who doesn't love me back. And all that time, I thought she didn't know or told myself she didn't. The fact that she knew and never said anything… I know that's how she is. She's not good with emotions, especially difficult ones. But I think that's when I started to stop loving her like that. She should have told me she knew."

Slowly, Daphne stood up and narrowed her eyes. "Would that have changed anything?"

"No." Except for the fact that she would've avoided Kat like the plague, deathly afraid that she would tell someone else. Then they wouldn't be friends. Maybe she would have just hated herself even more. "I don't know. It's better that you were around when we talked about it. If I didn't have you…"

Daphne was quiet for a long time. Her eyes shifted everyone once and a while as if she were somewhere else. "You'll be there if Astoria never talks to me again, right?"

"Of course." Ginny knew she should have repeated back what Mum said, that Daphne wouldn't like it if Ron tried to force help onto her or that Astoria needs to be able to take care of herself if she's going to take care of a baby. Yet again, she decided to ignore her mother's voice in her head. "Always."

* * *

Kat knew she shouldn't have put honey in Draco's shampoo but she wanted to tease him after he said over breakfast that he hopes the babies have manageable hair. It was the day before Teddy and Sirius and Remus were coming back, and he took her good spirits as a sign that she was feeling better. She was feeling loads better actually, but that didn't mean she wanted to see his parents! They almost fought over it, and she felt a little bad when Draco quickly compromised to tea with only his mother. Sure, he had been ignoring his parents for ten days, but that wasn't her problem. Kat was trying to figure out how to get out of it when Draco ran up the stairs.

"Okay, fine. I'll get ready," she grumbled. At least Narcissa would force herself to be nice.

Draco shook his head quickly, and Kat frowned at the fear in his eyes. "We have to go. Pansy's water broke."

 **Thanks for the review gr8rockstarrox! I added the scene you requested!**

 **Next time Kat and Draco will fully make up!**


	25. A Step Towards Recovery

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

 **With this chapter, I didn't get as far as I wanted. Well, I did but then it was over 8,000 words, which is way too much. So I split it. Draco and Kat will make up in the next chapter, which will be up on Sunday. I still have to fix it up a little. So if this chapter feels incomplete, well, that's because it is. :P**

Chapter 25 A Step Towards Recovery

Pansy had the same due date as her, meaning that she just past twenty six weeks. Kat didn't say anything, but she didn't have much hope.

"She wants me there," Draco said quietly when he returned from the front desk. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not," Kat whispered, even though she knew his parents would be here any second. She wondered if Nott minded but figured he might be too scared to notice. Draco hurried off without a word.

"Katherine!" Narcissa hurried over to her, and Kat forced herself to focus on her, not Lucius, who was hovering in the background. "What happened? Is there anything they can do?"

"I don't think so." Kat glanced down the hallway Draco just ran down. Surely he would be born alive. He was only… fourteen weeks early. Things seemed to be going fast and agonizingly slow at the same time. "I think they're going to deliver."

"Like we thought you did nearly two weeks ago?" Lucius hissed. Kat did her best to ignore him. "Katherine! They are my grandchildren!"

Draco would understand if she went home… Kat sighed and rubbed at her eyes. No one was here to stop her from saying, "I don't care."

"Clearly," he snapped. "I didn't know about your upbringing, Katherine. But it makes a lot of sense."

"Lucius!" Narcissa glared at him and then turned to Kat. "We were worried, sweetheart. That's all. And we're sorry."

Kat shrugged and slowly rose from her seat. _I don't care,_ she repeated to herself. "Everything's fine. Draco would tell you if something happened. I'm going for a walk."

* * *

She knew Pansy's baby wouldn't be with the healthy babies, but she went to the nursery anyway. There were only about five of them in there, reminding Kat of how small the wizarding world was. She watched them get weighed and examined with a small smile on her face and barely noticed when Remus walked up to her.

"We just got _the Prophet_ stating that you went to the hospital the other week." He chuckled at the memory. "Sirius nearly wet himself. You would think he would know not to believe it anymore."

Kat pursed her lips. At least he wasn't there to witness her little break down. Actually, if he was home, he probably would've been able to tell her that she was getting all worked up over nothing. "It was false labor."

"I thought you merely fainted again." He rolled his eyes. "I should have known not to say that to Sirius. So… Is everything alright? With you and Draco, I mean."

"I guess." Kat bit her lip. The past few days were great. They laughed together and bought a few things for the babies. They even discussed going on a second honeymoon in October. But that was because they were just lazing around at home, not really dealing with their problems. "He wants me to forgive his parents. But I don't want to."

Remus glanced down the hallway, probably to make sure Teddy and Sirius weren't anywhere nearby. "Andromeda didn't like me when I married Tonks. She knew about me and Sirius, but she didn't exactly know about me and Tonks until she told her we were getting married and having a baby. She was worried about Tonks being pregnant in the middle of the War. The night we told her, she got drunk and called me a halfbreed pedophile."

"What?" Kat stared when he merely shrugged. Andromeda was Sirius's favorite cousin! And Tonks wasn't a child when she and Remus started seeing each other.

"She was intoxicated and afraid for her only daughter. She didn't mean it, but knowing that didn't take the sting away…" Remus sighed at the memory. "She apologized after Teddy was born. And I forgave her because it was best for Teddy. People say stupid things."

"At least Andromeda had a reason for it," Kat grumbled. Lucius just thought he was being funny.

Remus grimaced. "I didn't think so in the moment."

"So what's his excuse?" Kat muttered as Teddy found them and started running down the long hallway. Behind him, she saw Sirius waddling with a huge stuffed rabbit that was at least partially obstructing his vision. It was blue, so she assumed Teddy made him get it for Pansy's baby.

"Teddy Bear!" Kat immediately brightened, causing Remus to laugh quietly behind her, and bent over to pick him up. "What's the matter?" she asked when he took a step back. "Vicky didn't give me her cooties."

Cautiously, Teddy glanced at Remus, who was suddenly very interested in the ceiling. "Daddy says your tummy's too big for you to picks me up, and that you hurt your back."

"Did he now?" Kat shot a dirty look at Remus, who kept his eyes on the ceiling, but was trying not to smile. "Well I don't believe him. Come here. I'll show you the babies in the window."

Teddy shook his head and stood on his tippy toes. "I see 'em."

Kat narrowed her eyes and tried not to wince as she straightened up. She wasn't giving up that easily. She always held Teddy. The boy was a sucker for guilt, so she did her best to sound sad. "So I can't pick you up until December when the babies come?"

Teddy shook his head and put his chin on the windowsill, keeping his eyes on the newborns. "Daddy said no. Where Pansy's baby?"

 _So he mastered the art of changing the subject while they were gone,_ Kat thought dryly as Sirius put the rabbit on the floor. "I'm not sure."

Remus smirked at Sirius, who was out of breath from carrying the rabbit. He didn't bother to remind Sirius that he could've used a feather weight charm. "I think you should go ask Narcissa to help you make a card for Pansy and Theo. Your dad's terrible at drawing, I'm afraid." Sirius growled at him. "I'll take you."

Kat almost asked him not to go but didn't want Teddy to know that she didn't want to hear whatever Sirius had to say. If she had to hear one more time that there was nothing wrong with being a single mum… She was annoyed just thinking about it! Yeah, there was nothing wrong with it, but that didn't mean she wanted to get a divorce!

"Remus wants me to play nice with Malfoy," Sirius said bitterly once they were out of earshot. "He stayed over while we were gone, didn't he?"

"Yes." Kat clenched her jaw, trying to keep herself from saying anything, but when Sirius shook his head and rolled his eyes, she couldn't take it anymore. "You've said dumb stuff too Padfoot! And so have I! Doesn't being sorry for it count for anything?"

"Not unless you mean it," Sirius muttered. Kat wanted to yell about him trying to let Remus loose on Snape during the full moon when they were kids or about how Remus once told him that before he died, her dad felt bad about picking on Snape but thought that it was too late to apologize. But Sirius surprised her by saying, "And I know he wants to, but what if he can't help it? I don't want him to stuff you in a little box, Kitty Kat. I'm sorry, but you don't have the best taste in men."

Kat's eyes widened, causing her godfather to flinch. He didn't know how true his words were either. He didn't know about Piers or anyone else besides Lou. But Draco was different. She didn't doubt that, even though Sirius was saying she should. "I…"

"It's my fault." Sirius shrugged like admitting it was no big deal. "When you were a kid, the only real time we spent together was when I was a miserable drunk. Remus and I tended to be blinded by our own problems. And it took more than thirty five years for us to grow up. Meanwhile… I'm worried about you, Kat. I want you to have a healthy marriage."

Kat rubbed at her eyes as if she could scrub away the wounded look. She wasn't exactly a little cherub in her relationships. "I will, Padfoot. Just give it a chance."

Sirius sighed like the choice was his and that it was a really tough one. "If he sleeps over, I'm putting something in his food."

Well… That was something, she supposed. Unless he was referring to deadly poison… She'd have to tell Draco to watch out once Teddy started school Monday. Hopefully Sirius would be on his somewhat best behavior when Teddy was around.

* * *

"He was turning blue," Pansy said numbly as she helplessly lay in her hospital bed. She stared straight ahead as if she could see through the door, where Theo was talking to the healers. "Before they hooked him up to the machine. He can't breathe."

"He can now." Draco knew that did nothing to reassure her. Sure, he was breathing, but not on his own. That could take months. If he made it, that is.

"I didn't even feel anything," Pansy went on. Draco wondered if she had heard him. "I just stepped out of the tub, and there was this gush…"

"It's over now," he whispered, not sure what else there was to say. It was far from over, actually, but at least now Herb was being treated by healers.

"He's not much bigger than the healers' hands." Pansy swallowed but ignored Draco when he offered her a glass of water. A few tears slipped down her cheeks. "He's going to die, isn't he?"

"No," Draco said with more confidence than he felt. He squeezed Pansy's hand, but it remained limp on the mint colored hospital blanket. "H-he just needs time, Pans."

Draco felt like the biggest liar in the world when Theo rushed in and yelled that Herb's lungs collapsed.

* * *

"I'm never complaining about stretch marks again," Kat mumbled as she picked at the sandwich she was eating in the hospital cafeteria. It was nearly nine o'clock at night, and everyone had been brave enough to see the baby but her.

"I'm never calling you a pregnant blast ended shrewt again." Draco had yet to touch his food, and she doubted he was going to. Little Herb (she still couldn't believe they were going with that name) was too weak to even cry or swallow. "The healers say he has an eighty percent chance, but he might have problems later on."

"That's… good." Eighty percent is a lot better than Kat thought, but if it was her, she wouldn't think it was "good." She put a piece of crust in her mouth, but it tasted like dirt. "What was it like? Being there?"

Although she knew it wasn't possible, Draco seemed to age right in front of her. "His heart rate started to fall, so they had to cut him out. That silence… I was waiting for a cry, but when it didn't come… It was one of the most horrible things I ever experienced. I thought he was dead."

Kat waited for Draco to say that the baby was going to be fine, but he only looked away and started fiddling with the straw in her water cup. "I'm sorry. That I didn't tell you I was in the hospital that day. Or where I was when I ran off. I should have at least sent a Patronus."

"S'fine," he muttered but still wouldn't look at her. "I wanted to… Mother mentioned marriage counseling. And I think we should do it."

 _No!_ Kat had to bite her tongue to keep from yelling that. "But—I forgive you." He only raised an eyebrow at her words. "Mostly… Well, I want to. That counts for something, right?"

"Yes." He gave her a small smile, but Kat thought it was an evil one. "It counts for a once a week session with a mind healer."

"Once a week?" Kat repeated. "But-but we're fine now!"

"We're starting a family, Katherine." Again there was that tiny, heartless smile. "Don't you think we should solve our problems before they get here?"

"No," Kat said stubbornly. "I'd rather lay in bed all day while you bring me food."

"We can do that." His grin only widened. Not a good sign. "After our session."

* * *

Kat felt a little guilty getting caught up in her own problems while Pansy's baby was sick, but she couldn't help it. Thinking about him scared her. She knew she was being self-centered but still avoided seeing him at all costs. Her pregnancy was more high risk than Pansy's. She could easily be in the other woman's position.

But when Draco told her that he might not make it through the night, she had to do something. Little Herb (she tried not to think of the name) needed a bit luck, and she was in a position to get him some.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Pansy hissed in the hallway outside Herb's hospital room. "Don't you dare stop me from seeing me son!"

Draco shushed her and cast a charm on the door to Herb's room so it acted like a one way mirror. "She's been up to something all night."

"Who the fuck cares?!" Pansy yell whispered. "My son is dying, and you want to waste my time with him stalking Potter?!"

Draco was quiet for a minute. Theo was too scared to be near the baby while Pansy only left his room to use the toilet. After not seeing Katherine for hours, he wanted to know why she slipped into the room as soon as Pansy left it. "Whatever she's doing, she doesn't want you to know. What if she's helping him?"

Pansy opened her mouth to protest, but once Katherine started speaking, she shut up because of the slight possibility. He knew Katherine had a minute, maybe two, before Pansy decided to hex him unconscious.

"Your parents gave you a name that will probably lead to you getting beat up by my kids." Draco heard a bit of laughter in her voice and felt Pansy swell with suppressed rage beside him. "But I guess you'll be somewhat even with my son… I just doomed him with the middle name Horace."

"Slughorn," Pansy whispered, still rightly suspicious. If Severus couldn't do anything, he doubted Slughorn could.

"Your godfather said that if you were lucky, the potions would develop your lungs and help keep them from collapsing again, so…" Katherine reached into her pocket and took out a small vial. "I got you the good stuff. And it only cost me a middle name, season tickets to the Holyhead Harpies games, and for some reason, he wanted me to sign one of my old wanted posters from the War. Anyway, since you're less than two pounds, you'll only need a drop to make it through the night to give the potions a chance to fix you up."

"Felix Felicis! That's not going to fucking work!" Pansy whispered again, but she stayed put. Draco wondered if the person had to be aware of taking the potion for it to do its magic. Herb's lungs collapsed twice so far, and the healers said that if they collapsed again, they might not be able to reflate them. They weren't sure when or if it was going to happen again, since he had a breathing tube and said that if he was lucky, it wouldn't. The potion they gave him needed twelve hours before it prevented further collapse and developed his lungs.

Draco held his breath as Katherine put a drop of Liquid Luck in the bag that was connected to Herb's feeding tube. "Don't tell your mum. I hate the bint and don't want to suffer through a conversation with her."

"That little—" Pansy gasped as Draco grabbed her and dragged her around the corner. They peeked around it to watch Katherine leave. "She's your wife! What's the big deal if you know that she potentially poisoned my son?"

"I don't know," Draco said as they started heading for Herb's room. "I don't think she wanted anyone to know. Gryffindors are weird like that."

Once they were inside, Pansy ran a finger over her son's tiny cheek. "He has a bit more color to him. If anything, he'll be giddy while he…"

Draco knew she didn't want to say "dies" again because the possibility was even more definite than before. Herb looked like a skeleton covered with thin skin, but he could have sworn the baby's veins were a little less visible. That made no sense though. Felix Felicis didn't heal people, but he knew better than to say so out loud. "He's going to make it, Pansy."

With a soft snort, Pansy shook her head. "Theo won't come in because he overheard the healers talking. They were debating whether he was suffering, and if they should advise us to take away his tubes and let him go peacefully. If he makes it, I'll literally kiss Potter's arse."

"Well that explains why she didn't want you to know." But Draco could tell that Pansy wasn't listening, especially since Herb managed to wrap his hand around the tip of her finger. When the sun came up, the surprised healers told Pansy and Theo that the potions worked exceptionally well and that Herb might actually be able to go home by October. They said that he was lucky. The potion wasn't used often because it only had a one percent success rate, and they only gave to babies as a last ditch effort when the better potions didn't work.

* * *

The next day, Draco found Katherine lying in bed and (to his disgust) eating a raw potato like it was an apple. It had been two days, and she had yet to say anything. "So Herb's being taken off the breathing machine. He only has a small breathing tube in his nose to make sure he's getting enough oxygen, along with the feeding tube."

Katherine tsked in disapproval and flipped the page of her Quidditch magazine. "Stupid name."

Not only was she not saying anything about saving him, she was also suddenly acting like she didn't care. "Do you want to go see him?"

He shuddered when she took a bite of the potato. "Will Pansy and Nott be there?"

"You know what?" Draco frowned and pretended to think about it. "I think they might be."

Katherine wrinkled her nose at the thought. "Maybe I'll go when they're sleeping."

He was married to a lunatic. "You were worried about him the other day. Now, it's almost like you know he's going to be fine."

"Yeah. Because you said he was." Katherine tossed the magazine aside and started to get out of bed. "I need ketchup."

But he had known this lunatic for more than half of his life. He was hoping it wasn't the case, but he knew what would stop her from acting so oddly. "And yes. It was me and Pansy watching you the other day. She says she's perfectly fine with still thinking you're a, and I quote, bitch."

Katherine straightened up and turned away from the door to face him. He thought she was going to be insulted by his words, but they seemed to cheer her up instead. "Well why didn't you say so? I was afraid she would hug me or something."

 _Yeah! People tend to be grateful when you save their children's lives!_ Draco yelled in his head. Instead of saying so out loud, he forced himself to smile and say, "You don't have to worry about that. Theo won't touch you either. He said he doesn't want to catch that Muggle disease called cancer."

"Then let's go!" Katherine tossed the half eaten potato in the rubbish bin and clapped her hands together. "I want to hold that baby!"

Draco glared at her as she started waddling towards the stairs. So she was that emotionally stunted that she couldn't accept a thank you from someone she didn't like. He didn't realize until now how lucky he was to get that first date from her.

* * *

"He's so tiny!" Kat cooed after Pansy made her scrub herself raw. Thankfully Nott was stupid enough to think one could wash away cancer. Apparently he was in the hospital library when he was scared Herb was going to die and had nothing to do but read about diseases. "Can Teddy hold him?"

"No," Pansy snapped. "He's dirtier than you!"

Kat pretended to ignore her and tried not to sigh with relief. She didn't think she could handle a gushing, eternally grateful Pansy Parkinson. "Actually, Teddy rolls around in mud much less than I do. Have you thought of a better name yet?"

"What's wrong with his name?" Nott barked. "It was my grandfather's!"

"An old man's name," Kat pressed. "Look. I know he's wrinkly, Nott, but—"

"Get out!" he spat. "I don't want you breathing Muggle germs on my son any longer!"

"Sheesh." Kat handed Pansy the baby and slowly got out of her seat. "You think you'd be kinder to the one who saved his life."

"You're a monster," Draco muttered as Nott's started eye twitching, and Pansy chewed on her lip nervously. "You do know that using Felix Felicis on infants is illegal, right?"

"Yup." Kat kissed his cheek and started heading out. She knew Draco thought she was being weird, but after having people slobber all over the Girl-Who-Lived and the Chosen One, she didn't like people looking at her as some kind of savior. She wanted Nott and Pansy to treat her like they normally did. "Let's take Teddy out for ice cream."

* * *

Kat was not looking forward to marriage counseling. If she wasn't pregnant, she would eat one of George's Puking Pasties to get out of it. Sure, there was a brief, brief, less than a day period where she secretly wanted a divorce, but that didn't mean they needed a mind healer!

"So." She looked like Professor Trelawney except with black hair and eyes that were slightly less crazy. "Draco told me about the issues we will be trying to work out during our sessions."

He spoke to her before? "That's not fair," Kat blurted out childishly. She glanced at the healer's gold name plate on her desk and saw that her last name was Crown. "I mean…"

Healer Crown leaned back in her seat and scribbled something on her notepad. "I don't pick sides, Katherine. I think we should start with some trust exercises."

"Sounds like a load," Kat muttered and not quietly either. Draco flushed with embarrassment. Well he knew she didn't want to go!

The healer cleared her throat. "First, I think that you, Katherine, may be more willing to have a relationship with your in-laws if you trusted Draco to defend you when they upset you." Kat thinned her lips to keep from interrupting her. She was so picking sides! "And Draco, I think that you would be more comfortable with Katherine driving if you knew more about it. So I think she should teach you how to drive."

Never mind then. Kat grinned evilly when Draco paled. He immediately started babbling and trying to get out of it. "But-but you don't understand! Those-those machines—"

"I've had my license for three years," the healer told him calmly. Draco's skin was starting to resemble sour milk. "And I think if you learn how to drive, you might realize that it isn't as dangerous as you think it is. You'll have to trust Katherine to make sure the experience is a safe one."

"She doesn't know how to drive safe," Draco growled. Kat never thought she'd say it, but she was beginning to like marriage counseling. She had to stop herself from laughing.

"That's what the problem is." Kat did her best to look sad and not snort at Draco's _I want to strangle you_ look. "He doesn't trust me."

Unfortunately, Healer Crown was smarter than Kat gave her credit for. "But dinner with Draco's parents will come first. Katherine, if they say something that bothers you, you can't say anything. Draco will."

What?! Kat's face immediately fell. "How is he supposed to know if I don't say anything?"

Draco smirked. "Don't you trust me to know when to defend you, Katherine?"

That's it. She hated marriage counseling again. Kat huffed and folded her arms over her chest. "Fine. We've got our homework. Session's over."

"Weekend homework." Crown chuckled when Kat glared at her. "Before next Friday's session, I want each of you to do something special for each other."

What were they? Fifty and tired of each other? Kat heaved herself off couch. "Alrighty. I'm marinating his spawn. Sound's special enough. See you next week."

* * *

"Katherine!" Draco hissed later that night while they were with Edward at the toy store. "We should still be there! We had an hour session! You stayed less than ten minutes!"

"I stayed that long?" She picked up a Muggle… Draco forgot what it was called but knew it was a disk that put a movie on the television and waved it at Edward. "We should get this."

Edward turned away from the action figures and shook his head. "I don't like Digimon."

"What's wrong with you, boy?"

Draco wanted to bang his head against the wall as Katherine started halfheartedly arguing with Edward. He wanted to talk about Pansy, and why Katherine was so against getting a "thank you" from her. He also wanted to talk about her insecurities about motherhood, along with his own about fatherhood. There were a lot of things he wanted to talk about, actually. At this rate, their marriage would be stable by the time the twins started Hogwarts.

* * *

"I guess Pokémon's better," Katherine said as she was trying to figure out how to work the little toy Edward lent her while he went to a friend's house. "I guess."

Draco took a deep breath and massaged his temples before speaking. They were in her room but getting ready for dinner with his parents. Well, he was getting ready. The most Katherine had done so far was put a bra on. "Remember. Don't say anything."

"We're really doing along with that?" She groaned when he glared at her. "Fine. Can I pinch you to let you know then?"

"No." Draco sighed. She was lying on her bed in her pajamas and holding the Game Boy, he thought it was called, in front of her face. "It bothers you when Mother tries to tell you… us what to do. And you hate it when Father mumbles something under his breath."

"I hate it when he breathes in general." He stupidly waited for her to say she was joking, but she only put down the toy and covered her face with a pillow. "Do I have to be there for you to defend me?"

"I think that's the point, actually." Draco tried to gently remove the pillow but had to yank it when she refused to let go. "C'mon. It's only one meal."

"I'm eating for three. That's a long time." Katherine pushed out her bottom lip to try to look cute. It wasn't working. "I _trust_ you enough to defend me without me having to witness it."

Draco leaned over and kissed her, but she still wouldn't budge. With a roll of his eyes, he forced himself to say, "If you don't go, you can't teach me how to drive tomorrow."

She sat up so fast that her forehead slammed into his.

* * *

"Draco?" Mother asked as soon as they sat down for dinner. Katherine immediately started shoveling food into her mouth. Well, at least she had a plan to make sure she didn't say anything. "What happened to your forehead? It's turning pink."

"It doesn't matter." Draco forced himself to keep a straight face when Father entered the dining room and stopped in his tracks to stare at Katherine's mash potato filled cheeks. "Er… How was your day?"

He should've had known Mother was going to give him a run for his money the second the meal started. She sat down, put a napkin in her lap, and smiled. "Wonderful! I'm almost finished the nursey."

Katherine immediately started choking, and Draco closed his eyes before thumping her on the back so he wouldn't see her hack up half a plate's worth of mash potatoes. Father sneered, but Mother, as expected, seemed surprised by her daughter-in-law's reaction.

"Uh…" Draco cleared his throat. Mother poured Katherine a glass of water, and because she couldn't say anything, she snatched it out of her hand, only to send it flying in her own face. He tried to ignore her surprised gasp and Father's quiet laughter. "Mother… That is something that we should be doing."

Mother blinked in surprise and sent a quick glance to the half drowned Katherine. "Yes. I know. But I figured the two of you don't need any more stress right now. Wouldn't it be nice to come home from the hospital and have everything in place?"

"Well…" Draco started cutting up his steak so he wouldn't have to see Katherine drying her face and slowly smearing mascara down her cheeks. He didn't know whether to laugh or cringe. "I-I'm not sure if…"

"What was that, Dragon?" Mother leaned forward after his meek mumbles became too quiet for her to hear.

Katherine opened her mouth, so Draco knew he had to act quickly to appease her. "We're getting our own house."

As expected, her eyes popped out of her head at his outburst, but she didn't immediately sour at the idea either. Instead, she only handed a house elf her disgusting plate and started making herself a new one. At least someone was open to the idea…

Father snorted and muttered, "Getting a house right before having twins? You might as well sign the divorce papers now."

Mother cast him a dark look. "Lucius!" As quickly as she could, she plastered a fake smile on her face before address them, well him. "Draco, I don't think you know how stressful starting a family is. There's so much to do, and you don't even have a house picked out yet, to my knowledge."

"Father, Mother…" This was a lot harder than he thought it would be. Draco had no idea how _involved_ his parents were when it came to decision making until he had to force himself to pay attention to it. "I think it would be best for us to live independently and…"

"And December will be here before you know it," Mother pressed. "Remember the healer said that twins usually come early."

"Well we could always rent until we find what we want," Katherine said happily. She was actually smiling as she started eating her broccoli, and he knew for a fact that she hated it. "I have my furniture from my flat in storage, so we have that until we pick out new stuff."

Mother must've realized they were serious because she had a look on her face that reminded Draco of when she heard that one of the house elves died. "But-but you have to baby proof! And you can't live in a Muggle area! Children can start showing signs of magic as early as two! And… And do you really want to be alone with two babies when Draco goes back to work?"

Shit… All the happiness immediately drained from Katherine's face. Father must of sensed a fight and subconsciously leaned away from the table. He had a feeling Mother was panicking over the loss of control, but she said the worst possible thing! She knew Katherine was insecure about her future parenting skills.

"Black will be more than happy to come over while Edward's at school. But I have complete faith in my _wife,_ Mother." Draco swallowed at the lump in his throat when Katherine looked down at her lap and started fiddling with her hands. "I think we should go."

 **Thanks for the reviews saku hyuuga and gr8rockstarrox!**

 **saku hyuuga: I hate sad endings, so you're in luck!**

 **I've posted some one-shots, which will be side stories to this universe, so check them out if you want. It's called** _ **Katherine the Great.**_


	26. Broken

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 26 Broken

"She didn't mean it," Draco said later than night when Katherine had stopped secluding herself in Edward's room. The poor boy had to silently play checkers with her for nearly an hour. "She would've said anything to get us to stay."

"To get you to stay." Katherine curled up in a ball and brought her knees to her chest. "Do you think she'd care if I died in childbirth since now you won't die too?"

"Yes and don't talk like that." Draco sat next to her on the bed when she rolled her eyes. "I mean it."

"I was kidding. She kind of reminds me of Mrs. Weasley." Katherine cracked a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Only sneakier."

"Right… Do you want to move? I kind of blurted that out without thinking." Draco bit his lip and forced himself to add, "We could just live here."

Judging by how much Katherine brightened, he knew he might as well start looking at houses now. "You meant it, right? We could get one of those plastic swing sets and oh! We have to find a house with a tree!"

"I suppose..." Draco frowned. Maybe she just didn't want to talk about what happened. "And you'll be a great mother, Katherine. You know that, right?"

Katherine's smile faltered, but only for a second. "Sirius will be there… And Remus and Teddy if you're working late."

"And you." Draco sighed when she suddenly wouldn't meet his eye but decided to drop it. He wouldn't end his paternity leave until she had some confidence in herself, but surely she would be alright once they were born. Until then, he would just have to do his best to keep her happy.

* * *

Kat thought Draco was going to bail on his driving lesson, but he was up bright and early Sunday morning. Now that she thought about it, it didn't look like he slept much at all. He had dark circles under his eyes and clutched his coffee cup like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

"We're going to an empty parking lot," Kat said cheerfully. She did her best to obey all the traffic laws, but Draco still looked pasty. Was she mean to think that today was going to be especially fun? "I can drive you know. I learned from a guy that taught teenagers for a living."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Do I want to know?"

"Nope. But I'll tell you anyway." Kat grinned as he started grinding his teeth. "I was nineteen and he was a little over thirty five—"

"For Merlin's sake, Katherine! What's next? Did you and Dumbledore have a fling?" Draco spat. He must be grumpier than she thought. Sweet.

"No, he was gay. But that's not to say I didn't try," Kat joked while Draco was starting to resemble Crookshanks when Ron was in the room. "Anyway, it didn't last long because I called his house after our third date, and his wife answered."

"So you didn't sleep with him?" Draco asked hopefully, but Kat only laughed at him like he was being a naïve child. "I hate you."

"Anyway, in exchange for not telling the wife, I got free driving lessons! I learned from the best!" Kat pulled into the parking lot of an abandoned grocery store and stopped the car. "Are you ready?"

"I _really_ hate you." But Draco bravely took his seatbelt off and got out of the car to trade places with her.

Kat sat down and pretended not to notice when he waited for her to put her seatbelt on. After a few minutes ticked by, she started to fidget. "It's too small! I got a bigger one for the driver's seat! You aren't going to go that fast. I can already tell by how you're grinding your teeth to dust."

"We could get into an accident." There was not a bloody car in sight! Kat stared to see that Draco was dead serious. Did he really think cars were that dangerous?

With a dramatic sigh, Kat fumbled with the seatbelt. It wasn't exactly tight, but the babies could feel it, and the little monsters shifted away from it towards her lungs. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Draco bit his lip and started to reach for the steering wheel but almost immediately backed away. "I trust you with the car. Can we go home now?"

Kat tapped her chin and pretended to consider it. "Not until you drive around the parameter, Drakey Poo. Now. The car's in park. Press your foot on one of the pedals."

Cautiously, Draco complied and nearly jumped out of his seat when the engine revved. From the look on his face, one would think the engine was about to blow up any second.

"Good. That's the gas. The opposite one's the break, which you'll use to slow down." Although it was a bit of a struggle because of the stupid seatbelt, Kat leaned forward and ruffled his hair. "Ready?"

"No."

If she could get Draco to take his driver's test, she'd have to hide in the car under her invisibility cloak because he was being too cute. "Okay. So put your foot on the break peddle and then grab this knob and put it to D for drive."

Draco closed his eyes and if she wasn't mistaken, started silently counting to ten. Then, to her surprise he actually listened. "Can we go home now?"

"No." Kat pointed at his feet. "Now put your foot on the gas pedal, the one you were pressing before."

After a tense moment, Draco listened, but she probably should have told him gently because he practically floored it. Kat was too shocked to enjoy the fact that he actually squeaked before slamming on the breaks, causing them to surge forward. He started breathing heavily as if he had run a mile.

"That's it," he gasped out. "We're going home."

"No-no-no!" Kat felt a little bad about the laugh that slipped out. Just a little. "Just gently press on it. It goes fast or slow depending on the pressure."

"I'm not risking our lives over this!" Draco yelled. "Can't we just go flying or something?"

Kat held her hands up in surrender. "One more try. I'm sorry I teased you."

Draco laughed crazily. "Oh, well since you apologized, I'll just go on driving us into the oblivion!"

"You won't!" Kat swore. He was gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white. It was tempting to just tease him at home, but his fear was only going to get worse if they left now. "C'mon. I'll tell you the constellation name I like."

Draco tore his eyes away from the front window. "For who?"

"For one of our children," she said sweetly.

Very reluctantly, and after mumbling a few curses under his breath, Draco eased on the breaks to drive a few inches. And then slammed on them. Kat raised her eyebrows, but before she could correct him, he did it again. And again. At this rate, they'd be around the parking lot in a few hours.

"Gently, Mr. Malfoy." Kat smiled as he slowly started driving like a normal person. She thought things were going to start to go smoothly until she heard the siren of a cop car.

Draco jumped and slammed on the breaks again just as the cop got out of his car to knock on the window. He looked at the cop stupidly as he gestured for Draco to roll down the window. With a swear, Kat unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over to press the window button.

"License and registration please." Great. She could already tell from his voice that he was a no nonsense stick to the rules like he worshipped them type.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked before Kat could stop him. Oh no…

The cop frowned. "Sir? Are you under the influence of drugs or alcohol?" Draco blinked like he didn't understand the question. This just keeps getting better and better. "Step out of the car please."

"Why?" Draco asked haughtily while Kat nudged him and tried to silently say this wasn't the time for the oh so eloquent Malfoy charm.

The cop put his hands on his hips. "Would you prefer the breathalyzer or a blood test, sir?"

"You're not taking my blood," Draco yelled before Kat hung her head. Muggles can _not_ perform blood rituals! "Who knows what you'll do with it."

"Officer." Kat smiled charmingly. Whenever she got pulled over, she acted like it was the first time and started to cry to try to get out of a speeding ticket. From the looks of things, it wasn't going to work for Draco. "I'm trying to teach my husband how to drive—"

"Then I'd like to see his permit." The cop held out his hand. Whelp, she walked right into that one. "You do realize that you're trespassing. You'll have to find somewhere else to practice."

"Permit for what?" For Merlin's sake! If Draco didn't shut up, she was going to let him get arrested! The cop wasn't going to perform any rituals with his blood!

"You're driving without a permit?" From his tone, it sounded like he was accusing them of drug dealing and selling said drugs to babies.

"We left it at home," Kat lied poorly. "My husband is…"

"Step out of the car, M'am." He took off his sun glasses and stared her down. "You look familiar."

Of course she did, and if she told him her name, he'd see a record as long as his arm. It would be mostly of speeding tickets and drunkenness in public, but there was also the domestic violence charges, and the fact that this guy seemed to have already decided that he wanted to arrest them. Kat wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing that Draco got out of the car when she did.

Scratch that. She already knew it was bad, judging by how angry he looked. When he opened his mouth, he sounded even more psycho than he already did. "You are not taking my wife's blood."

The cop gave her a once over in response. "Ma'am, you do realize that drugs and alcohol affect the fetus."

"Yes." Kat really wished she spent more time with Dudley and Cho recently. Cho was studying to become a psychiatrist, so she would know what to say Draco had to make the cop give them a sympathy warning. "This is all a simple misunderstanding—"

"Then you won't mind coming to the station for a blood test," the cop said firmly. Kat wanted to rip his Hitler mustache right off his face. Unfortunately, it seemed that Draco was willing to do just that.

"You are not taking my wife's blood!" Draco shouted before charging at him.

At least the cop tasered him before he could transform…

* * *

"You are so lucky Ron has a Muggle badge!" Like it was funny, Katherine couldn't stop chuckling to herself about what happened the following evening. Weasley took his sweet time, and he had to spend the night in jail! With a bunch of drunken Muggles! He had to go to work that morning reeking of them.

Draco rubbed at his eyes. "You can't let just anyone take your blood, Katherine. Not even Muggles."

Katherine only laughed again. "So what's life like on the _inside?_ Are you forever changed? Are you having trouble adjusting to life out here?"

"You've been to jail." Now that he was back on the "outside," his wife couldn't seem to stop smiling. "I was vomited on. It smelled like urine. There. I told you about my night. Can we drop it now?"

"So testy." Katherine shook her head. "I guess I'll give you some time. It's a big adjustment, being part of society again."

"Fine. I learned my lesson. I can't attack officers. Although I don't get why I couldn't apparate," Draco complained. According to Katherine, they would think he escaped, and he would be in even more trouble, but after listening to men fight over a cigarette all night that they had no means to light, he wished that he ignored her.

"I told Teddy you were arrested for not eating your vegetables." Katherine snuggled up to him and closed her eyes. Draco closed his own and figured he'd ignore her jokes until he fell asleep. She must've sensed it and woke him right up. "I want to name him Castor. Well, I'd call him Cas. Although I still love RJ."

"Really?" He wouldn't put it past her to laugh in his face and say that she was kidding, that Castor was a stupid name. It was a risk, but he added, "And her name would be Pollux? Polly?"

Katherine opened one eye before snorting. "Don't push it. Minerva Lily."

"Cynthia Pollux," Draco shot back. How could Castor be without Pollux? "You do realize that Castor is a Gemini twin, right?"

"You do realize that Castor is a Gemini twin, right?" she mimicked in a whiny voice. "Yes! But I like it better than Aries." She shrugged when he raised his eyebrows. "I nicked a list from your father's office back in July. Can you believe he wanted our son to be named Sagittarius? I can't even pronounce it."

"I guess he thought you couldn't hold him in until he could be Capricorn," Draco muttered. "I'm not sure about Castor."

"Are you kidding me?!" Katherine squeaked at a higher pitch than he thought she was capable of. "Why? Because I'm not willing to name our daughter Polly Pocket?"

"What does that even mean, Katherine?" After the other night, Draco felt that he had enough of the Muggle world to last a lifetime.

"It means-it means you're a butthead!"

Draco supposed that was a mood swing because Katherine turned over and suddenly wouldn't speak to him. With a yawn, he turned off the lamp and forced himself to go to sleep.

* * *

"You don't even have a house yet, Kat," Hermione halfheartedly chided as they walked around the toy store. It was Hermione's day off, so they were spending the afternoon looking at swing sets.

Kat was only half listening as she ran her fingers over a yellow slide. They'd go outside every day during the summer. "What kind of swings should I get? I suppose I could just transfigure them later."

"I'm not sure if the wizarding world uses swings." Hermione frowned in a way that told Kat she was going to spend the night researching the typical wizarding childhood. She never understood why her best friend felt that she had to know everything. "Surely they do. But if they don't, get the ones that they can't fall out of. Then Draco will be more open to it."

With a sigh, Kat rolled her eyes and put her hands behind her back to support it. "Childhood is no fun unless you get a few scrapes. Or papercuts in your case. Nerd."

"Thanks." Behind them, there was a child having a tantrum and throwing himself on the floor because he wanted a new bike. Hermione glanced at him and snickered. "You know I like children, right? Just because I don't want any of my own… it doesn't mean that I don't like them."

Kat blinked in surprised. She never really thought about it. "That's good. Because part of being a godmother is liking the sprog. Don't tell stupid Pansy, but you have first dibs. Boy or girl?"

Hermione looked shocked for a splint second, but then her eyebrows shot up after she heard Kat's last two sentences. "Is that the deal? Pansy and Nott can be godparents if I have "first dibs?""

"Yeah." Kat shrugged. "Compromise. And he gets Blaise too! All I wanted was car seats for my beautiful babies."

"So the driving lesson went well?" She didn't have to so sound suspicious! Sure, it went terribly, but for all Hermione knew, Draco could be well on his way to getting his driver's license!

"It went great," Kat lied poorly. She still couldn't talk about it with a straight face. "Anyway, I've been driving us around all week, so he's less nervous about it since I stopped speeding and blowing through stop signs. I felt like an old lady driving like that, but it was worth it."

Hermione tutted in disapproval at her obvious lie but otherwise ignored it. "I can't choose between your children, Kat. I'll love them both." She snorted when Kat mumbled to herself that she was being stupid. "How's marriage counseling by the way? _The Prophet_ saw you heading into the building. They're speculating that you're on the brink of divorce because Lucius is the true father of the babies."

Kat chewed on her lip. Her counseling appointment with Draco was in a few hours, and he knew what he was going to bring up. If she ignored her, Hermione would be nice enough to not push it. For now anyway. "You can pick have the one that weighs the most when they're born. The winner in the fight for my food."

Hermione called her ridiculous, but thankfully, changed the subject to the vacation home she was thinking of buying with Blaise.

* * *

Katherine became quiet when they started talking about the fight that caused her to run off. Draco only took it as a good sign that she didn't try to leave the session again. She was giving one word answers, and the healer must have sensed that she was starting to shut down.

"I think," Healer Crown paused until Katherine slid her green eyes to her, "that you should tell Draco why what he said hurt you so deeply."

"He knows," Katherine muttered quietly. He could detect a note of impatience in her voice. She rested her chin in her hand and looked out the window.

"If he knows," the mind healer pushed gently, "then you shouldn't be so worried about telling him."

Katherine squirmed on the mauve couch and didn't say anything. The silence seemed to stretch on forever, and when she finally spoke, Draco had to strain his ears to hear her. "I can't let her go. I'm a bad mother because I can't let her go."

"You don't have to let your mother go to be a good mother," Crown said softly while Draco was trying to figure out what his wife meant.

A few tears slipped out of Katherine's eyes, but she wiped them away before they slid down her cheeks. She started picking at a thread on her sleeve and focused on that instead of them.

Again, she was quiet for a while. Draco could tell that she was thinking about leaving because she stared at the door for a long time before giving in. With every word, her voice rose with the effort not to cry. "I can't let _it_ go. She shouldn't… I wish she didn't die for me. But if she didn't, they wouldn't be here. But I can't-I can't—I still think she should have let me go. But thinking that means thinking the twins shouldn't exist either."

When she saw the horror on his face, Katherine seemed to have realized what she just said. He felt even worse when she looked ashamed of herself and started back peddling. "I-I mean, they _should_ be here. I do love them. I mean, I won't think that anymore when they're born—"

"Katherine," the healer interrupted before she could become anymore hysterical. "Your love for your children has nothing to do with your guilt. And Lily made a choice that night." She paused and scribbled something on her notepad. "Similar to the choice you made when you went into the Forbidden Forest during the Final Battle with You-Know-Who. Your guilt has to do with your own self-worth, and while it is something you need to work on, I don't think it makes you love your babies any less than you should."

Katherine shook her head, and by the completely shattered look in her eyes, Draco could already tell she had enough. She started shaking but still managed to stand up faster than he thought she was capable of at this point in the pregnancy. "I have to go."

* * *

"No wonder she ran off when I said that to her," Draco whispered while visiting Pansy at the hospital later that night. After their session, he felt too guilty to stay home and told Lupin to keep an eye on her. Edward lucked out because from the looks of things before he left, the boy was being pumped full of sweets so he could stay up late with her and watch movies.

"You would think she would see how little that made sense after saying it out loud." Pansy smiled softly when Herb sucked on her finger. She was sitting with him in a rocking chair in his hospital room. In a week or two, they were going to try bottle feeding instead of the tube.

"She has absolutely no connection to her parents, Pansy." Draco growled to himself when she only shrugged. Hermione would have understood, but he didn't want Katherine to find out he was telling others how she felt. "Except a few pictures and trinkets. I think with her father, she was able to fill the void with Black and Lupin. You're saying you wouldn't feel guilty if your mother died for you?"

"Of course I would. But I wouldn't act suicidal." Pansy winced when Draco shuddered at her words. "I don't mean it like that. Potter is too used to fighting for her life to want to off herself. But talking like that makes it sound like she doesn't want to be here. I meant… that I would know that my mother wouldn't want me to regret her choice."

"Well she doesn't know her mother!" Draco snapped but swore under his breath when Herb let out a soft whine.

After giving him a dirty look, Pansy shushed her son and quietly said, "I think Potter's problem is that she's starting to realize that that's what mother's do, that she would die for her children. It's hard to feel bad because someone made a sacrifice for you when you are willing to make that same sacrifice for someone you love just as deeply."

 _I can't let it go._ Draco felt his blood turn to ice at the fresh memory of her words. She was feeling conflicted, and that night they fought, he told her that she shouldn't be a mother. He confirmed what she was telling herself when she was struggling. Now he had to figure out how to make it right.

* * *

Kat knew Draco wanted to talk about the session, but she knew she couldn't without crying hysterically. She also knew that she wasn't going to go to marriage counseling anymore. It was too painful. So, she acted like it never happened and spent the weekend buying toys, outfits, and tiny shoes. Draco stuck to her like glue, but she didn't mind. Teasing him about putting their daughter in a bikini this summer numbed the dull ache she felt in her chest.

But the following Wednesday, she would have to admit she was a little worried about a fight when he came to the Quidditch Stadium to see her flying and being a seeker for the team with the younger kids.

With an awkward smile, she glided to the ground while the kids continued their after school game. "I charmed balls to be soft. And if someone falls, the floor is charmed to be like a trampoline. So the babies will only get bounced."

For some reason, he was so excited that he didn't even notice. "When's the game over? There's something I want to show you."

"When their parents feel like picking them up?" Kat gave him a quick kiss when his face fell, causing the kids to yell that they were gross. "Sorry. Not everyone can afford daycare. I'll probably head home around nine or ten."

Apparently four hours was way too long because Draco couldn't stop himself from saying loudly, "I bought us a house!"

 _Excuse me?!_ Kat was too shocked to say it out loud. He bought a house without even letting her see?! "What-what…" It was so hard not to scream swear in front of all the kids. "What the _heck_ is wrong with you?!"

"In Cokeworth," he added breathlessly, causing Kat's heart to skip a beat. That was where… "On Spinner's End."

"You-you bought my mum's house?" Kat asked once she found her voice. "I didn't even know it was for sale."

"It wasn't." Draco smiled, but he looked a little afraid by her lack of reaction. "But I offered about three times what it's worth, so the family couldn't say no."

"You…" Kat felt her eyes fill with tears and wished she could blame it on the hormones. "You would live in a Muggle neighborhood, and not even a fancy rich one, for me?"

"The _house_ , if it can be called that,is a shoe box." He smirked at her blank, shocked look. If he didn't like it, then why did he buy it? "But don't be _that_ surprised. I'd live anywhere with you."

"Really?" No, she wasn't crying. Her eyes were just leaking. She had never seen her mum's house, only the outside of her parents' house in Godric's Hollow.

"Really." With a small laugh, he wiped one of her tears away. "What kind of a monster do you think I am?"

"One who needs a closet just for his shoes and enough bedrooms to house an army." Kat couldn't believe that she was going to live where her mum grew up. It was like a dream. "Thank you! I love you so much!"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You haven't even _seen_ the shoe box yet."

Somehow, Kat managed to smile through her tears.

* * *

"I have another surprise for you," Draco said as they walked through the house the next evening. The family promised to be out by mid-October after he gave them money to go out to eat. "Well, from Severus. Our new neighbor."

Kat laughed as she slowly walked through the living room and tried to picture her mum running through it to go play outside. It only had two bedrooms, meaning she shared with Aunt Petunia. She vaguely wondered how long Draco would last before offering to buy another, larger house, but she found herself not caring. No matter what, she would always have this house.

"Is it poison?" she asked lightly as she stopped in front of the kid's room. They had bunk beds and toys everywhere. Hopefully they weren't too put out about moving. Hopefully they could keep the bunk beds.

"No." Draco walked into the room and started stomping on the floor boards. "Although if it isn't here anymore, I'm sorry, and I'll even buy you ice cream for dinner."

"Oooh, this must be big." Kat's eyes widened when Draco paused at a squeaky floorboard. It had to be something of her mum's. So she hid things under her floorboards like Kat did at the Dursleys. "You have two seconds to open it before I shove you and do it myself."

"Now I'm going to feel really bad if it's not here." Draco took out his wand and gently used it to lift the floorboard. After reaching in, he sighed with relief and took three books out. Kat felt her mouth run dry. "She didn't write all the time, but Severus said she wrote in a journal when she wasn't busy with school work."

When Draco stood up with the diaries, Kat almost took a step back. She never heard a story from her mum's point of view before. With a shaking hand, she hesitantly took them. "T-thank you."

"You don't have to read them right away," Draco said just as Kat opened the first one. The first entry seemed like a normal day. Her mum was wishing that Aunt Petunia would let her play with her and her friends when they came over. Severus didn't like to play with teacups. "Do you want to be alone?"

"No." Kat turned the page to see that it was the day she got her Hogwarts letter. "You didn't have to buy the house. I would've been happy with these."

"I know." Draco paused. "But I want you to know that I-I understand how you feel. I don't like it but… I feel like I made it worse, and I want you to feel close to her. She loved you, but you didn't get the chance to know her."

Kat clutched the diaries to her chest. "I love you." And for once, she didn't feel the need to add, _But you hurt me_ to herself. With a sniffle, she couldn't resist asking, "Does this mean we're done with therapy now?"

For a moment, Draco looked relieved since she was saying that she forgave him, but unfortunately, he quickly caught on. He narrowed his eyes as she leaned into him so he could wrap his arms around her. "Katherine, I think I'm going to take a leaf out of your book, and say, "Fuck no.""

"Damn it."

Later that week, Kat was saying more than "damn it." In the session coming up, Lucius and Narcissa would be joining them.

 **Happy Mother's Day!**

 **Thanks for reviewing Ern Estine 13624, saku hyuuga, and gr8rockstarrox!**

 **gr8rockstarrox and saku hyuuga: You may not like Lucius, but at least he's honest. Narcissa's more passive aggressive, which I think can be worse.**

 **Is Castor a worthy name? ;)**


	27. Fun with the In-Laws

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

 **It's been so long since I updated! Sorry about that. I'm thinking three or four chapters until the babies are born!**

Chapter 27 Fun with the In-laws

They waited fifteen minutes before they decided to start without Katherine. Draco knew he should have picked her up after he was done working. She seemed less sulky than she usually was during therapy day.

"She feels like she's not part of this family," Draco muttered awkwardly when it was clear she wasn't going to show. Father snorted. "You could at least pretend to be surprised."

Mother frowned while Father rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat. "Tell me, Draco, does Black make you feel at home? Was the rash you had at work this morning merely a coincidence? I was his _victim_ a few times before I graduated."

"I think Draco should spend time with Sirius this week while Katherine spends time with the two of you," Crown said cheerfully, unaffected by Father's bitterness. "Individually."

"Alone?" Mother asked quietly while Draco was already dreading a day with Black.

Before the mind healer had a chance to answer, Katherine flung open the door, grinning ear to ear. "Sorry!" She didn't sound sorry at all. "I put my milkshake on my chicken sandwich and spilled it all over me when I bit into it! I had to change my clothes—"

"You ate what?" Draco didn't know why he bothered anymore. Yesterday she put mayonnaise on her apple. He had a hard time not cringing when he ate with her lately.

Katherine kissed his cheek and sat in a chair that was facing Mother. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Wonderful," Father drawled while Mother seemed to still be trying to accept what Katherine ate for lunch.

Healer Crown smiled as he and Mother shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "Great! Now that you're here, Kat, I want everyone to go around and say what they wish the current situation was. No one can say anything until everyone's finished! Lucius. How about you start?"

"I wish you were Pansy," Father said instantly. Draco gaped, but Katherine had a look on her face that said, _That's it?_ He and Pansy hadn't been together for over six years!

"I wish…" Mother paused when she saw how red he was turning. After everything that happened, all Father had to say was _I wish you were Pansy_! It couldn't be enough that _he_ loved his wife and that _he_ was happy! Mother cleared her throat. "I wish we could all live at the Manor together."

There was a tense silence as Katherine thought of what to say. Draco could tell by the tiny smirk on her face that she wasn't taking this seriously. At least she wasn't as offended as he was.

"I wish…" Katherine tapped her chin. "That Narcissa didn't think that I was stealing her son and that Lucius didn't look at me like I'm a brain dead monkey."

"I don't—" Mother started until the healer shushed her. Father only laughed softly to himself.

Draco rubbed at his temples. Wait until Katherine heard she had to spend the day with Father. "I wish that everyone would make an effort to get along without there being an ulterior motive."

Once he was done, everyone else could speak, meaning the floodgates were open. Draco wanted to bang his head against the wall when Father got the first word in. "I don't look at you like your brain dead, Katherine."

"I've always liked monkeys," Katherine said lightly. She could at least try. "I'd like to think of you, Lucius, as a vicious old dog with no teeth that no one puts down because they don't want to feel guilty. It'll be a relief when you finally kick the bucket."

"Oh. My. God!" Draco yelled before Father could reply. "No wonder you both hate each other! You're both assholes!"

And they both had equally dumbstruck looks at his words. Did they really think that what they were saying was okay?

"How are the babies, Katherine?" Mother asked to fill the awkward silence. "You look so cute—"

"I look like a blueberry." Katherine was wearing a dark blue dress that went just past her knees. "But thanks, I guess. Draco won't let me name him Castor."

"Why the bloody hell not?" Father snapped. The new development must have caused him to forget being called an asshole by his own son.

 _Merlin help me,_ Draco thought. Katherine was looking rather smug. This must be her revenge. "Because it doesn't seem right to name him Castor without his twin having Pollux somewhere in her name."

"She could be named Gemi," Mother offered. Katherine looked at her like she just spit in her face.

"I think we're getting off task here," Healer Crown interrupted firmly. There was no being gentle when the four of them were together. "Let's talk about how we can make our wishes reality."

"I'm not becoming a monkey for him," Katherine said childishly. What the healer must think of them…

"Let's start with Draco's and Narcissa's because the other two wishes make me want to reconsider my profession," the healer joked or at least, Draco hoped she was joking. He wouldn't be if he was in her position, but she grinned so he supposed she was.

Crown went on as if she didn't see Katherine roll her eyes at her. "Draco wants everyone to get a long for the sake of getting along. And Narcissa, you all can't live together as a family unless you act like one. So I think the four of you should plan a family vacation before the babies come. Sirius and Remus and Teddy can go too!"

"Katherine should be resting, don't you think?" Mother asked the healer condescendingly. Draco sunk in his seat and flushed with embarrassment.

Like Mother had challenged her, Katherine immediately said, "I'm going skiing."

Father snorted. "Good luck. The walk from the door to your chair left you out of breath."

"A nice relaxing weekend at the beach wouldn't hurt!" For some reason, Crown didn't throw down her clipboard and quit. Draco would have to get her nominated for some sort of healing award. "But you have time to plan! It'll be so much fun!"

"Water skiing sounds like fun." Katherine grinned when he glared at her. No wonder she didn't seem as put out about therapy today. She had absolutely no intention of taking it seriously.

"But for the immediate future…" Crown seemed to be enjoying ruining Katherine's week. Draco didn't blame her. "Kat, you are going to spend one day alone with Narcissa and another alone with Lucius. Meanwhile Draco is going to try to patch things up with your godfather."

Katherine's face fell. "Like a whole day?" Her jaw dropped when the healer nodded. "Actually, Narcissa's right. I should be home resting. We're getting ready to move and—"

"And you'll need to make a few trips to the baby store to get ready for the big day!" The healer's words made Katherine's eye twitch. "I'm sure your in-laws would love to go with you."

Because she knew the healer wouldn't fall for her tricks, Katherine stuttered for a few moments before coming up with an excuse. "I want to buy things from a Muggle baby store. Like monitors and stuff…"

"I'll go!" Mother said quickly. Father didn't seem as willing to call Katherine's bluff and became very interested in the tree out the window.

"Excellent! Kat, if you can't find something else to do with Lucius, you're going to have to break down with a trip to Diagon Alley." The healer wisely decided to conclude the session. "Draco, Kat, I'll see you next week!"

* * *

The following Monday, Kat was having one of her hormonal days when she was supposed to go shopping with Narcissa. All she wanted to do was lie around all day and cry to sad movies while Kreacher brought her chocolate. Unfortunately, those plans were ruined when Remus didn't fall for her crocodile tears as he told her for the fifth time to get ready.

"If you don't get up, I'll send her upstairs to fetch you," he warned. Stupid wolf with his stupid twinkling eyes.

"Hey." Kat slowly walked down the stairs as Narcissa rose to greet her. Why couldn't Remus reschedule?! "I'm not feeling well—"

"Do you want to go to the healer?" Narcissa asked worriedly. "Your face _does_ look a little swollen."

"Well I put on some weight recently," Kat snapped before she could stop herself. Narcissa blinked surprise, making her feel a teensy bit bad. Okay. Maybe more than a little. Kat wanted to run upstairs and cry. She doubted Remus would feel for that either though. "Sorry. They were kicking all night, and I'm just really tired."

Narcissa patted her shoulder awkwardly, making Kat give her a dirty look. It was one of those hormonal days where even Draco and Teddy stayed away from her. "Draco was a very lazy baby until right before he was born. I used to worry when a day would go by without me feeling anything. I went to the hospital three times before they gave me my own magical heart monitor for him."

"That sounds like you." Kat shuffled her feet. The day already felt like it was going by agonizingly slow. "Do you want to get breakfast? I usually just eat a bunch of fruit but…"

Narcissa looked at her watch. It was nearly noon. She probably already ate. "I'll sit with you in the kitchen. I take it Sirius is hiding from me?"

"Hiding from Remus who's trying to get him to spend the day with Draco." Kat smiled as she headed for the kitchen. She wondered when Remus was going to let Sirius know that Draco went to work hours ago.

* * *

Kat ate in silence while Narcissa waited for her. She wanted to eat fast, so they could go and get the day over with, but she didn't want to risk indigestion _again_. She couldn't wait until December. To Kat's shock, Narcissa actually started biting her nails during the silent meal. That seemed like a very un-Malfoy thing to do.

"When Draco was born…" Narcissa's voice was barely above a whisper, like she was embarrassed to tell her. There was a long pause before she decided to force herself to go on. "My mother stayed at the Manor for three months. I figured you didn't want to be alone with them because I didn't want to be alone with Draco."

 _Yeah right,_ Kat thought, but at least she wasn't mean enough to say it. She could see her mother-in-law being one of those mums on the telly who got caught breast feeding her six year old. "You just wanted me to feel like I _shouldn't_ be alone with them."

"Maybe," Narcissa confessed. "But not for the reason you think. I didn't want to be around Draco, and I felt so bad about it… I couldn't sleep or eat. I would just go outside and scream sometimes. Abraxas, for all his flaws, made me see a healer."

"So you think I'll have postpartum depression too?" Kat winced at her own harsh words. Maybe they sounded so accusatory because she was worried about the same thing. "Sorry."

Narcissa shrugged like it was nothing, but she wouldn't meet her eye. Kat wondered how long she had been pretending to be over it. "I cling to him so much because I don't want him to know that I didn't love him. It has nothing to do with you "stealing him." I simply want him to know that I love him."

"You loved him," Kat said after a few moments of silence. "It's just chemicals and stuff. I think. Sorry. I'm a terrible student."

Narcissa smiled sadly. "Draco did say you fell asleep when Hermione put one a Muggle docu-documentary is it called? He said you were lucky you slept through the birth scene."

"Does it hurt that bad?" Kat wondered as she got up to put her bowl in the sink. That was a stupid question, but it was an easy way to change the subject. What Narcissa told her was a lot to process, and Kat didn't feel comfortable enough with her to talk about it more yet. "I mean… Hermione said I might poop myself."

"Well…" Narcissa rose from her seat and looked caught between laughter and repulsion. "You'll be in so much pain that you won't notice if you have an accident."

Kat wrinkled her nose. "Great."

* * *

"Are you sure they won't get electrocuted?" Narcissa was looking at the baby monitor box in the store the same way Draco looked at her car. "The house you're purchasing is rather small, Katherine. I don't think you'll need this contraption to hear them."

"Well..." She had to be nice! Narcissa told her a secret that she didn't even tell her own precious son. Kat took a deep breath. This one was going to hurt. "How will we hear them when we're at your house? It might be hard to hear them over your husband calling me a monkey."

"I've asked Lucius to be less harsh." Narcissa handed her the box and picked up a stuffed dog. She ran a thumb over its brown nose. "He didn't even like Pansy when she was dating Draco. Ever since she called him Drakey Poo one summer… Do you really want them at the Manor?"

"That's the only thing I like about Pansy." Kat forced herself to smile and tossed the dog in her cart. "And yeah. You're their grandparents. Who else is going to teach them outdated manners?"

Narcissa pursed her lips, and Kat wondered if she was annoyed or simply wasn't sure if she was being serious or not. "What are you going to do with Lucius? He's cleared his schedule for the week."

"Of course he has," Kat muttered as she walked over to the cribs. She wondered if the babies would be used to sleeping with each other and just want one big one. Or maybe she should get two so they don't eventually roll over on each other. Narcissa cleared her throat when it became clear that Kat was trying to ignore her question. Lucius only wanted to spend time with her because he knew she hated him. One thing was for sure, she was going to make him regret it. "I'm not sure."

"He likes Paris," Narcissa prompted. So that meant Kat just had to find the opposite of Paris. "He'll be more than happy to side-long apparate with you."

"Sirius said that he'll paint a room at Grimmauld for the twins with Draco Thursday. Hopefully they're smart enough to open a window," Kat said cheerfully. "I don't think I've ever seen Draco drunk, let alone high off paint fumes."

Narcissa tensed as if she had just been told Sirius was taking Draco to roll around in radioactive waste. This was too easy. "I'll remind him." And Kat knew that he was going to be reminded at least a hundred times over the next few days. That's what he gets for calling her an asshole, no worse, as much as an asshole as Lucius. "Do you have any more names in mind?"

"I'm thinking I might have to see them," Kat lied. She had a girl name in mind, but she didn't want to say so out loud. Whenever she had her heart set on something, someone disliked it and stomped all over it. And that someone was usually Draco. He laughed in her face when she asked if he liked the name Sage. Jerk.

Narcissa smiled knowingly as Kat pretended to ignore her and focus on the cribs before deciding to settle on buying clothes for the day. At least the day so far was pretty uneventful…

* * *

"What happened?" Draco demanded. Weasley was a bloody auror! The least he could do was make sure Katherine stayed out of jail. Sure, he would bet money that she deserved it, but that was beside the point!

"She's sweet, in her own way, I suppose," Mother said quietly. Draco detected a bit of laughter in her eyes but could see she was too embarrassed to go into detail. He didn't see what was funny about his wife locked up with a bunch of criminals. It wasn't like she could exactly run away from them in her current state.

"They're almost done with the paperwork, Mrs. Malfoy," the receptionist called out from the front desk of the waiting room.

Mother blushed as she tried to answer him. "She hexed Rita Skeeter to have, well, her breasts appeared to have been transfigured into horns… I didn't know Katherine was so… _creative._ "

"She's something alright," Draco muttered. They were stuck waiting for another half hour before Katherine emerged. She only yawned and took a lollipop from the receptionist's desk. Was it too much for her to at least pretend to feel guilty?

"Thanks for bailing me out," Katherine told Mother. She looked at him, but although it wasn't two in the bloody morning, she only saw him as a source of food. "Take me to that nasty French restaurant you like. I'm craving—"

"Should I put your mugshot in the baby book?" he asked sarcastically. Katherine narrowed her eyes. "Sorry. I'd prefer you didn't surround yourself with criminals. Unless you can waddle faster than them."

"Oh yes." Katherine sneered at him. "All the vicious drunks and murderers get arrested on early Monday afternoons and get put in a regular holding cell. There was no one in there, you git!"

"Oh." Draco blushed, and Katherine kissed him. He had a feeling she was only being nice about it because she wanted food. Wisely, Draco decided to take her and his mother out for a late lunch at the "nasty" French restaurant. Whatever happened, Mother and Katherine were suddenly a lot friendlier towards each other.

* * *

"You never told me what happened." Draco was starting to feel like a cheap piece of meat. He thought that the first time they made love after their separation would be romantic or at least wouldn't involve her bossing him around. He understood that things were getting… difficult to maneuver, but she could've at least asked instead of told him what to do!

Katherine sighed happily while Draco was trying not to roll his eyes. Brute. "Usually when the reporters ask about me having an affair with your dad, I scowl while Ginny makes fun of me for the rest of the day. But when I was out with your mum… She looked so hurt! Like they slapped her in the face."

"Such accusations tend about other people's spouses tend to affect people," Draco drawled. So Katherine hexed Skeeter because she was defending Mother. He supposed that was a good thing, although he would prefer it if she stayed out of jail. There had to be something else that made them so friendly with each other today, but from the looks of things, he wasn't allowed to know. Perhaps it was a good thing that Mother and Katherine had something all to themselves.

Katherine yawned and snuggled against his chest. "I like your mum more now. She seems more… human. And thanks for not complaining about fucking for only ten minutes by the way."

"I hate you." But it was too late. Katherine was already sound asleep. Draco turned the lamp off with his wand and closed his eyes. Hopefully her day with Father would go a little more smoothly.

* * *

Kat was feeling particularly evil as she got ready for her day with Lucius. She had a feeling he was going to bail on her, but she had a plan if he decided to force himself through the day. Either way, it was going to be great.

"Teddy's school trip is today!" Kat ruffled his hair as her godson beamed. Lucius, who had just stepped through the floo, furrowed his brow in confusion. "We're going to the aquarium!"

Teddy tightened his grip on his backpack handles, already worried about being late. "You can't use magic!" he warned Lucius. Quickly, he changed his hair to the color of Remus's and his eyes to Sirius's. Kat didn't say anything, but she hated that he used nothing of Tonks's. "Not even a little."

"He goes to a Muggle school," Lucius ground out through clenched teeth.

"We're chaperones." Kat smirked. "Unless you want to go home. I'm sure Narcissa would love to fill in for you."

 _Leave, and I'll tell your wife._ Because he was wearing dark green dress robes and was sporting his cane, Kat almost desperately wished he wouldn't.

"I will participate in the day's events." What the hell? Kat supposed that was better than what he wanted to say, which she figured was, _Fuck you, Muggle trash._ The translation was still the same though, considering the murderous look in his eyes. Today was going to be great.

* * *

Muggle children were stupid. The teacher called roll several times before they were able to board the bus. A dimwitted little girl with brown pigtails gaped at him like an idiot.

"Why are you dressed like that?" she asked dumbly.

"He thinks he's a wizard!" Katherine called out from the door of the bus. She sounded almost giddy with excitement. Lucius wanted to send her to Draco in a box.

The little girl didn't stop gaping. "You don't have a wizard's hat."

"He can't afford one!" Katherine yelled before hopping on to the bus. He was going to kill her. "It took him weeks to save up for the outfit!"

He'd stay for an hour. That would appease Cissa. Then he could go back to hating Katherine in peace.

* * *

They were looking at jellyfish when Lucius saw Katherine whisper to the little girl. She giggled, and Katherine seemed to squeeze her hand. Before he knew it, the girl was running away as fast as she could.

"Catch her!" Katherine shouted at him. The volume startled him too much to give him time to think that she was lying. "She's in our group! We'll get arrested if we lose her!"

He knew next to nothing about Muggle law, and his fat daughter-in-law couldn't catch the little brat. Lucius didn't realize just how out of shape he was until he had to chase a giggling five year old about. He was wheezing and swearing like an uneducated halfblood by the time she stopped to buy a Popsicle. With a stupid grin on her face, she grabbed his hand with her filthy, sticky Muggle paws and led him back to the jellyfish.

"Ka- _a_ -t," Edward said once they reappeared. He sounded disappointed, as if he and Katherine had suddenly switched ages. Lucius had to hear that reprimand all day while his daughter-in-law tortured him.

* * *

It wasn't until lunch that Lucius realized that Katherine had the Muggle girl on her payroll. He had forgotten that Muggle were stupid enough to make their money out of paper, but she handed the child some once they sat down. Lucius was picking at his sandwich (he didn't want to eat something made by _them_ ) when the girl leaned over and spit a mouthful of her lunch on to this plate.

The teacher looked over, seeming to notice them for the first time all day. "Sally? Are you feeling ill?"

The hellish creature beamed. "No!"

* * *

"Is this how you're going to raise my grandchildren?" Lucius asked after "Sally" purposely stepped on his foot for the eighth time today. Earlier, Katherine not so discreetly gave her more money to cough on him. Lucius rushed off to scrub himself raw, only to realize that Katherine directed him to a place where Muggles went to the bathroom. He wanted nothing more than to turn the child into a spider so he could smash it.

Katherine shook her head. "No. It's starting to get old."

"Gee, thanks," he drawled. He almost added, _No wonder you and Draco are having problems,_ but knew better. That would only lead to more therapy and more time with her.

Katherine made a fish face at a lionfish, causing Edward and his friends to laugh. "I don't want them to know that I don't like you… Because then I'll have to explain why. So I guess I have to get it all out of my system before December."

Lucius frowned. After years, no decades, of hiding how he felt, of scheming and lying, he was simply tired of not saying what was on his mind. He spoke without thinking because he no longer had the need to. Two little needs seemed to be on their way. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

* * *

Meanwhile Draco was stuck with Black. He seemed to be challenging him as he painted the walls in an empty room mint green. He and Katherine were still fighting over what color they were going to paint the nursery in their house.

Draco felt his arms start to burn with in the first ten minutes of painting, but Black seemed to be taking all his anger out on the wall and had it half way done before he could get one line in. "I get it. I wouldn't want anyone to talk to my daughter like that, let alone her husband."

"Oh?" Black grunted before starting on a second count. "I don't care how old she is. She's just a kid, Malfoy. You two got pregnant way too young before she got to see you for what you really are."

"I feel like you would still think that even if we weren't having problems," Draco muttered as he went on painting. "If she was happily married to say, Longbottom, you would still think she was just a kid, and maybe sometimes she is but…"

"She'd kill Neville. Give the poor bloke a heart attack." Black had a small smile at the thought. "I guess I'm a bit touched in the head, as Hermione used to think. I still see her as the chubby little baby who used to gnaw on my leather jacket… You made her cry."

"I know." Draco wanted to get defensive, to mention all the times she hurt him, but he knew that would do nothing except make Black angrier with him.

"You also…" Black gritted his teeth and started on a new wall. "You also pulled out of this-this thing she was in. Where she only let herself be truly happy with Teddy. I was supposed to do that. I'm her godfather. But since it was you, you were able to take that happiness away from her. I would've made sure not to do that. Or I should've. But I kicked her out instead. Back when Teddy was a baby."

So that was why Black was so angry with him. What Draco did reminded him of the fight that originally caused Katherine to move out. "You're going to need to move past it."

"Or what?" Black snapped. Draco didn't know what to say. From what Katherine told her about her fifth year, Black had a hard time letting anything go. It was understandable, but the end result was that he would be miserable until he did.

"I'd prefer my children not to ask why their grandfather hates me," was all Draco could think to say, and the only reason he did was because Katherine told him that that was how she felt about his father.

"You would consider me their grandfather?" Black sounded surprised although he didn't know why. If they were a bit more friendly, he would joke that Katherine would punch him in the face if he thought otherwise.

"Yes…" Draco sighed when Black stopped painting so angrily. "Look, Black, I've apologized to Katherine, we've both hurt each other over the past few years, but it's between us. We aren't children, even though both you and my parents seem to think so."

"Whatever," Black mumbled, sounding like a disgruntled teenager. "Lily and James expected me to protect her, and I wasn't able to do it. Not once. I've seen her beaten by the monster before you, half-starved by _relatives_ , and nearly destroyed by her own bloody survivor's guilt. So excuse me for wanting what I thought was right for her, which being was with me and Remus."

At least he was using the past tense… But if there was one thing Draco knew about Katherine, it was that she wanted to do things her way or no way. She wasn't exactly the type who wanted to be protected. She wanted to do the protecting.

Black fumbled with his paint roller and let out a few colorful swears when it fell on the floor, staining the white rug Lupin magically installed this morning. "I know she loves you. I know Teddy loves you. And I know I have to "move past it." But you've hurt my little girl. Don't expect me to be all warm and fuzzy with you over night."

Before Draco could respond, Black took out his wand and magically painted the rest of the room. They didn't really talk for the rest of the day, but for once, Draco didn't get death glares, and there wasn't anything wrong with his food at lunch. They didn't exactly like each other but at least they understood each other. If only the same could be said about Katherine and Father.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Lucius forced himself to ask. It was (finally) nearly time to leave. Katherine seated herself on a bench and closed her eyes. Draco would kill him if she passed out again.

Katherine nodded but didn't open her eyes. "Tired."

"Kat! Kat!" Edward and the snot nosed little girl ran up to her. "You gotta look at the turtle! You gotta!"

"It's HUGE!" the girl added excitedly. Lucius cringed at the sound of her voice.

Immediately, Katherine popped open her eyes and planted an almost genuine smile on her face. She couldn't take the exhaustion out of her eyes though. "Really? What's his name?"

Edward shook his head with a smile, like he thought Katherine was being silly. "He doesn't have a name!"

"Everyone has a name!" She wrinkled her nose and added teasingly, "Tedward."

"Ka- _a_ -t!"

"His name is Loo-sus!" the brat said proudly. Lucius didn't bother correcting her. Less than half an hour to go.

"I think you're right," Katherine agreed as she waddled over to see the turtle. Edward rolled his eyes but was too eager to show her the sea turtle to care. At least it was almost time to leave.

* * *

The teacher reminded him of Dolores Umbridge. As soon as the children were back inside the building, she rounded on Katherine.

"I know you pity the girl since she lost her father," she lectured, making Lucius start in surprise. So that was why Katherine bought the child a giant stuffed seal at the gift shop. He didn't think she was the type to acknowledge anyone's grief but her own. "But that is no reason to let her run rampant during the trip! I doubt we will be invited back thanks to you."

"You'll get invited back," Katherine said coolly. Lucius doubted it, but what did he care? "I think they'd expect kids to have fun in a place for children."

"Fun," the teacher huffed. She left without another word, not seeing Katherine give her the middle finger behind her back before heading back for her car.

Lucius couldn't believe he was doing this but found himself following Katherine to her shiny red machine. At least this would make Cissa cease her nagging. That was the only reason he was saying it. "Wait!"

Katherine turned and sighed. "Let's just both pretend it went well."

"I don't like you," Lucius admitted. "But… You'll be an excellent mother, Katherine."

He apparated home before he could see her reaction.

* * *

"So how'd it go with Father?" Draco asked Katherine for the third time. They were looking for a couch that pulled out into a bed for when they had guests at their new house. The store closed in less than an hour, so they and one or two other couples were the only ones browsing in the furniture store. They were sitting together on a white one that he wanted, but Katherine kept complaining would get covered in baby stains. They were wizards for Merlin's sake!

"Hmmm…" Katherine pretended to be half asleep and snuggled into the crook of his neck. "The babies liked the red one. They were kicking like crazy when we sat on it!"

"Sorry but they can't see yet." Draco kissed the top of her head, but she still refused to acknowledge his question. "Was it that bad?"

"No." Since that wasn't followed by a long list of complaints, he supposed she wasn't lying. Katherine didn't open her eyes, but said, "I like him a little more. Like on a hundred point scale, I'd say he's at negative three hundred when he was at negative four thousand yesterday."

"Good?" Draco put a hand over her stomach and smirked. "They like this one too."

"Not as much as the red one," Katherine mumbled with a yawn. "How's Sirius on the scale?"

"Higher than negative three hundred," Draco admitted. "What do you think of the name Ajax? Jax?"

Katherine shook with laughter and opened her eyes a little. "Don't joke with me like that. Alaric."

"Possibly. But I'll probably think it's stupid after thinking about it for a while." Draco grinned when she sat up and looked at him like he slapped her. "I'll settle with the dark blue one. It'll match those ugly plates you bought the other day."

"You're a piece of shit!" Katherine said so loudly that a nearby couple stopped to stare. Draco felt his face heat up while Katherine remained unfazed. She glared at them, for some reason insulted that they were startled by her outburst. "He wants to name our son Damien. Like the boy in the movie."

"What's wrong with Damien?" Draco stupidly asked while the couple hurried off. "Besides a stupid Muggle movie. I like Damon."

"And I like James," Katherine whined. "Can we skip therapy tomorrow? My back hurts from this shitty couch."

"No." Actually, Draco had no idea when they should stop. Her words from the other week still haunted him, and he didn't think she felt any different. It would be easy to ignore it, but he felt like he would be hurting her if he did because he knew she would never go alone. "If you go every week until the twins are born, we'll buy that hideously cheap red sofa."

"Even if they're born a few weeks early?" Katherine glanced at her precious red couch and frowned. One would think she was going to Azkaban instead of spending an hour a week with a mind healer.

It was like bartering with a child who wouldn't eat her vegetables. Draco gritted his teeth. He could already see Mother wrinkling her nose at the Gryffindor colored couch. "But I pick the furniture for our matchbox of a dining room."

"Fine," Katherine grumbled before heaving herself off the couch, or at least trying to. Draco chuckled before helping her up and ignored her naming calling when he went to buy the hideous piece of furniture. Hopefully she'd sit through the whole session.

* * *

Before Kat knew it, it was time to move! They had to wait until Halloween because inspections and paperwork and all that crap. She was so excited that the day was finally here, but her stupid family didn't want her to help unpack even with feather weight charms. She had one contraction last night! One! Even Teddy was allowed to help.

"Kat! Where do you want these?" he asked. Kat pouted when he shoved a fist full of spoons in his face. She could handle spoons. "Kat!"

"Put them in Draco's sock drawer." He gave her a disappointed look and waited as she got off her precious red couch to lead him to the kitchen. When she stuck her tongue out at him, he only shook his head. He was becoming more and more like Remus every day.

"In here." Kat pointed to the drawer closest to the fridge, thinking about where it would be easiest for her to get it with ice cream when her dearest husband refused to make her a bowl in the middle of the night. "What do you think I should name the babies, Ted?"

"Kat and Drake!" Teddy said happily as he stood on his tip toes to put the spoons away.

"Hmmm…" Kat rubbed her belly, thinking of the argument he would have with Draco over that one, especially "Drake." She'd go for it later, just to keep him on his toes. Since everyone else was setting up the furniture in the bedroom, she decided to tell Teddy the name she secretly wanted for her daughter. "What do you think of Aurora?"

"Rora," Teddy tried to pronounce. His hair turned red when he realized he got it wrong. "No. I like Kat and Drake."

"I'll talk it over with Draco," Kat promised. After doing nothing for half a day, she sunk into a chair by the counter, suddenly feeling exhausted. "You know Teddy, they might be here in four weeks! Can you believe it?"

Teddy frowned but didn't say anything as he ran to the living room full of boxes. This time, he grabbed the forks. "Daddy says I can't sleep over when they come."

For some reason, Remus thought it was responsible to prepare for the future. Kat didn't know what to say. They're going to be too exhausted for a while. "I don't think you want to, Teddy Bear. They're going to be crying all night."

"I want to," he mumbled as he put the forks next to the spoons.

She couldn't say no, not with how sad he looked, but she couldn't say yes either because she had no idea if she'd be able to do it. "Wanna sleep over tonight? After they bring back lunch, I'll get the Three Stooges to hook up the telly."

"Yeah!" Teddy immediately brightened up, making Kat feel bad for tricking him into forgetting. She wanted to try breastfeeding and didn't want to keep Teddy up all night. Their house was too small for him to be able to sleep somewhere where he couldn't hear. She would have to spend as much time as she could with him now so he would be sick of sleepovers when the babies finally came.

* * *

"That was exhausting," Kat said when the day was over, and they sunk into bed. As promised, Teddy was sound asleep in between them. They still had to unpack most of their clothes, but today made her realize that they didn't have as much baby stuff as she thought. They had to stop looking and actually start shopping.

"You sat on that stupid ball for half the day." Draco frowned when he saw the babies move through her skin as she put on an odd smelling cream Hermione bought for her. He didn't understand how that couldn't hurt, no matter how much she reassured him. "I think we should start going to a birthing class. Like a month ago."

Birthing classes, parenting classes, therapy, shopping. There was so much to do that Kat found herself doing nothing. She didn't even tell Ginny, who was going to take over with Daphne, when she wanted to go on maternity leave from the Quidditch Stadium. All she had to do was pick a date, and she couldn't even do that.

"Can you go without me?" Kat was starting to feel a little overwhelmed. Everyone seemed to have a nursery set up for her own babies but her. She only had five outfits and a few toys. No nappies or dummies. Not even socks. Although she was already starting to get uncomfortable, she was secretly starting to hope that the twins would stay put until Christmas.

Draco tried to kiss the frown off her face, but she kept pouting. "I think I would get some looks. It'll be fun."

"If you say so." Kat didn't know what was fun about sitting with a bunch of pregnant women and breathing funny, but what could she say? Her husband was a weirdo.

Before he could say anything, Ron's jack russel terrier Patronus glided into her bedroom as she put the stupid stretch mark cream away. "Kat! I'm at Grimmauld! There's been a breakout in Azkaban!"

Great.

 **Thank you Ern Estine 13624, Princess101855, saku hyuuga, Morrm8894, gr8rockstarrox, RegdirbArze EzraBridger, and Ggiannoyla for the reviews! :)**

 **I'm putting up a poll for the boy's name because I can't think of any good ones and wind up picking names that I like the nickname for instead of the actual name. :P**

 **For the girl, I'm thinking Aurora but am still considering Nova and Katrina, so I might put a poll up for that later. If you're a guest, feel free to check out the poll and put what you like in a review! :)**


	28. Unusual Affairs

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

 **WARNING:** **BRIEF sexually explicit content towards the end of this chapter. If you don't want to read it, skip the italics scene. You'll be able to figure it out in the next chapter.**

Chapter 28 Unusual Affairs

Katherine barely listened as Weasley told them how the Lestrange brothers stabbed Longbottom several times with a sharpened rock before taking his wand and conjuring a row boat. She only held Edward, who was still sound asleep, close to her and stared at the wall.

"We've searched the area." Weasley glanced at the fireplace, hoping to get a call about Longbottom, who was in critical condition. "But they've probably past the point where they could apparate by now."

"So that's it?" Black demanded. "Look, I was all for getting rid of the dementors, but if they can escape that easily—"

"The guards were too busy with the five bodies they left scattered about the prison," Weasley defended before sighing. "They started another riot, but this one injured half the guards, and the other half was trying to stun the other Death Eaters. They killed one guard, three pedophiles, and a scam artist. At first, we thought it was some type of vigilante thing because they killed the pedophiles, but then we realized it was random. Whoever wasn't a Death Eater was a target. It escalated so quickly—"

"So what?" Katherine asked, finally joining in on the conversation. She was glaring at Weasley like it was his fault. "Teddy stops going to school, and we're stuck in Grimmauld? Its fifth year all over again, Ron! Only this time, I can't go anywhere. This was supposed to stop with us!"

"We're going to Lestrange Manor," Weasley said firmly. Draco doubted they would be there, but there was no place else they knew of. Mother often said that after they married, Aunt Bellatrix and Uncle Rodolphus were in their own little world. They hardly knew them, not that they wanted to. "They have nowhere else to go. Neville's wand isn't theirs. They won't be able to do much with it."

"They seem to be doing fine with it!" Katherine yelled, only lowering her voice when Edward whined in his sleep. "There are plenty of abandoned places out there. What if you don't find them?"

"We'll find them," Weasley insisted, with more confidence than Draco thought appropriate. "They didn't break out just for the heck of it." Katherine put a hand over her belly and suddenly wouldn't look at him, so Weasley turned to Draco. "Bring your family here. Don't leave under any circumstances."

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Remus said after trying for the fifth time to send St. Mungo's a Patronus. The hospital was on lock-down after an Imperiused healer tried to smother Neville. "I'm going down there."

"Remus!" Kat pleaded. She had been throwing up ever since Ron left and had a terrible headache, but it was hardly an emergency. Her face was a little swollen too, but she was pregnant and worried about the babies having to live in hiding. There was nothing wrong. "Please. It can wait until morning."

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Lucius growled. "They're toying with Longbottom. They aren't expecting us. I'll apparate to the front entrance."

"No! Don't!" Too late. Kat stared at the spot Lucius apparated from, not registering that he left without caring what she had to say. Ron told her months ago that the Lestrange brothers tried to put a hit out on him.

* * *

Ever since his _lovely_ daughter-in-law started puking her guts out, everyone was doing nothing but staring at her for nearly an hour. She was carrying his grandchildren, and they were planning on twiddling their thumbs and watching her get sicker and sicker.

"Idiots," Lucius muttered when he reached for the doorknob of St. Mungo's London entrance. When it turned into a hissing snake, he jumped backwards.

"Potter's blood pressure was a little high last week, according to her medical records." Rodolphus smiled at him, showing off black, decaying teeth. "Did you know? Bas figured killing Longbottom would set her off."

Slowly, Lucius started taking his wand out of his pocket. He kept his eyes on Rabastan to try not to give it away, but when he threw Katherine's healer's head at his feet, he hesitated at the sight of her once bright, now dead eyes. That was all the time they needed.

* * *

Narcissa thought the days of waiting for Lucius to come home were long over, but here she was, watching the sun come up and trying to tell herself that everything was going to be alright. Around three in the morning, Severus came and gave Draco a mild Sleeping Potion to slip into Katherine's water. She snored through Draco flipping out on the youngest Weasley boy when they reported Lucius missing, and Narcissa was grateful. She didn't want anyone to try to talk to her, not when Lucius was being murdered. Would she know it when he died? She hadn't felt a thing since Draco was born.

"The skeleton." Narcissa swallowed as she watched Weasley walk up to her from his reflection in the window. She was still foolishly waiting for Lucius to apparate onto the front steps. "In Lestrange Manor. That's Bella's real mate. He died when she did. I-I don't know where she stored him, but I knew he was there."

Weasley nodded. "Do you have any idea—?"

"If I knew, I'd be there right now!" Narcissa shrieked before she could stop herself. "My husband will never see his grandchildren, will never see his family again because you couldn't do your job and put those dogs down!"

Weasley frown and walked away. He had more self-control then most. He didn't throw back in her face that Lucius was once one of those "dogs."

* * *

Everyone was searching. Everyone but her and Sirius, who spent the week coloring with Teddy. Kat felt useless, no worse. She was scared out of her mind. Draco was really close to Lucius, and although she didn't like him, she didn't want him to die.

Snape said he wasn't a healer, so he only gave her a mild potion to try to keep her blood pressure in check, meaning his recommendation was to stay in bed all day. They didn't even know if it was her blood pressure! She was just upset because she didn't want this for Teddy and her babies, a life of fear and hiding.

Her healer wasn't answering her letters, and whenever she brought it up, everyone just shrugged her off. The other night they were complaining about it. Kat was worried about that too, but didn't know what to do.

She was half asleep out of sheer boredom when her phone buzzed. Since she had literally done nothing for a week, Kat immediately perked up.

 _Hey, Kat! I've been meaning to call you! I saw you in the toy store the other day! Congrats!_

Chanel. Kat hasn't heard from her in forever, but she did remember Draco saying she somehow got tied up with Flint. As in Marcus Flint, who claimed to be under the Imperious Curse during the War.

Slowly, Kat got out of bed and tiptoed out of her room as quietly as she could. She peered into Teddy's room to see that he and Sirius were sound asleep and surrounded by Legos. The full moon was tomorrow, so Remus was probably asleep too. They wouldn't even notice she was gone.

* * *

Before Kat could knock on Chanel's door, Flint opened it, trying to sneak out. Out of habit, she immediately took out her wand and pointed at him.

"Put that thing away," he snapped, sounding impatient. "Do you really think I'm with the Lestrange brothers?"

"Yes!" Kat hissed. "Considering they followed _your_ master!"

"Who you killed," Flint whispered, dropping the Imperious façade for the first time. "They're going down, and everyone knows it. It's only a matter of time. Until then, I'd prefer my wife didn't find out about my Muggle mistress. I'm sure the aurors will connect her to me if they kill her."

Chanel was only a few years younger than her, but like Astoria, Kat would always see her as a little kid. The fact that Flint talked about her like that made her blood boil. "If you hurt her—"

"I'm paying for her to go to college and for her brat to be in private school," Flint growled. "We have an arrangement. Fuck your Gryffindor morals. Go home."

"Not until I see her." Kat didn't lower her wand as Flint rolled his eyes and stomped off. She should go home. Since Flint didn't lie and say he loved her, she believed he was telling the truth. Maybe she did have stupid "Gryffindor morals," but she didn't want her friend to get taken advantage of.

* * *

They had no clue where to look. Draco spent most of his time walking around London with Mother, who was convinced she would sense when Father was nearby. He didn't have the heart to disagree.

"Lucius was happy when he found out about the babies," Mother said quietly as they sat outside an abandoned factory that had nothing but rats and dusty machinery. "He just has trouble showing it. But he already bought a few toy brooms."

"I was worried about being like him," Draco confessed, feeling rotten as the words tumbled out of his mouth. "Cold. Distant."

"He tried." Mother put her face in her hands and sighed. "When you were a baby. But I think he found it easier to buy you things. The way your face lit up when he got you that broom made him smile to himself for days. I'm not saying it was right, Draco. But it was all he knew."

"I know." That was what scared Draco, that he didn't know anything else either. It wasn't until now that he realized he might not have the chance to talk to his father about it. "Why… I thought we would've at least gotten a ransom by now. Something. They didn't kill him yet. They couldn't resist showing it off."

"They're in Muggle London." Mother sounded sure of it, and Draco didn't press it because he thought she didn't have an actual explanation that did involve a feeling. He didn't want her to feel hopeless like he was starting to feel.

* * *

Kat felt out of place in Chanel's apartment. She hadn't babysat in a while, but the place didn't look all that different. Besides the pictures of Flint with Chanel and her son that is. He looked like he could be the boy's father as they ate ice cream together and went to the zoo.

"I know what you're thinking," Chanel said as she opened herself a beer and handed her a juice box. "But I don't love him."

"Really?" Kat smiled apologetically after her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "It's just he's a piece of shit, Nel. A manipulative one."

Chanel frowned but only shrugged. "There's no reason for him to manipulate me. He tried to hire me for your husband's bachelor party, but your husband paid me to leave. Marcus approached me after that." Again, she shrugged. "We both get what we want. He wants sex, and I want a future. My son deserves to go to a better school, and I want to become a nurse."  
"I could've helped you," Kat muttered, feeling like a terrible friend. When's the last time they did more than send a few text messages?

Chanel smiled sadly. "I know. But you can't save everyone, Kat. I've had a… sucky life. And I know this isn't fair to his wife, but… But I'm happy. I have time to study and play with my son. I know you think I'm being taking advantage of, but I'm not. Don't worry about me. Worry about your baby."

"Babies." Kat felt numb as she tried to laugh and have lunch with Chanel. So neither her nor Flint had an real feelings for each other. They were both using each other. She felt sad for both of them.

* * *

At first, Draco thought Katherine was hiding, especially since Edward thought the same and was running around Grimmauld laughing as he searched. When the boy got bored and gave up ten minutes later, he started to feel sick. He was just about to start yelling her name when he spotted her trying to sneak in through the front door. She froze at the sight of him, looking absolutely terrified.

"Where were you?" Draco breathed out slowly as his heart started to pound. She was alright. There was no reason to blow up on her, like last time. "Where the _fuck_ were you?!"

"Chanel's," she said quietly.

At a Muggle's house. Meaning there were no wards up. Nothing. Draco had to bite his tongue to keep from saying something he regretted. "I would prefer, if you stayed here," he ground out, "until they are caught or until the twins are born."

"I'm sorry," Katherine whispered. "I was worried because you said she was with Flint and—"

"And that's not your problem!" Draco yelled before he could stop himself. "Our children are your problem! You aren't the bloody Chosen One anymore! You couldn't even get into the Auror Academy!"

She frowned, making Draco remember that she didn't tell him that. Hermione did. Katherine quickly caught on and gritted her teeth. "They were wrong. I don't have PTSD."

"No," Draco snapped. "You've had survivor's guilt since you were fourteen! You said you didn't want this life for our children, then stop trying to be the fucking hero—"

"When were you going to tell me I killed my healer?" Katherine asked loudly as she tried to swallow back tears. "She always writes back to me. Within an hour. Even if it's after midnight."

"You didn't kill her," Draco muttered. He looked away until she sniffled. If only saying his uncles were psychopaths was enough of an explanation. He felt like an ass, but he didn't care what happened, as long as she was safe. "You didn't kill your mum and dad either."

"Yes I did!" she screamed, more upset now that he confirmed her healer was dead. "He wouldn't have killed them if they had just given me up."

"Do you really believe that?" Draco shouted back. Sometimes, he wanted to just shake her and yell, _Don't you see how much we love you?!_ Usually, his temper got in the way though, and he said something stupid out of impatience. Like this. "Because he wasn't exactly someone who was reluctant to kill. They loved you as much as you love our children. Why is that so hard to understand? Why do you think you are so worthless that your parents shouldn't have loved you?"

"Shut up!" Katherine cried, making Draco realize yet again, that he was being too harsh. "You don't understand!"

"You did something stupid, Katherine!" he yelled. "Do you expect me to not care? You could've at least brought, Black, put some thought into protecting yourself! Even if you weren't pregnant, I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"I'm sorry." But she had this stubborn looked about her, like she knew she was wrong but didn't care. "I feel useless."

"You feel responsible," Draco corrected firmly. "Let it go, Katherine."

She only sneered at him. "That is so easy for you to say—"

"My father is missing!" he snapped. "I have a damned Mark on my arm, which is a symbol of wanting you and everyone you care about dead. People look at me like I'm some sort of monster, and rightfully so! Maybe I don't understand your perspective, but it sure as hell isn't easy! I love you, Katherine, and don't want anything to happen to you! Why is _that_ so hard to understand?"

Silence. He wasn't going to apologize this time because for once, he didn't take it too far. At least, he hoped he didn't.

"If I keep everyone safe…" She pursed her lips and then confessed quietly, "If I keep everyone safe, then what my mum and dad did would be worth it."

It would be so easy to blow up on her, tell her that she was compromising the twins' lives for the "worth" of her parents' sacrifice. Instead, he decided to bite his tongue and pull her into a hug. "I love you."

Katherine tensed and waited for the "but." He was so mad at her, and she knew it. There was a tense air about them, since they didn't fully explode like they were both planning to. "I'm sorry… How long were you looking for me?"

Draco rested his chin on the top of her head, and didn't let her go, mostly so she wouldn't see him blush. "Erhm… About fifteen minutes."

"…You're a piece of shit."

"Thanks."

* * *

That night Draco pretended to be asleep as usual. When she thought he was asleep, Katherine would read her mother's journals to the twins. He found it so adorable and sweet that he didn't want to risk her stopping by telling her he was listening. He was just starting to doze after a story of her mother and Severus going to Hogsmeade when she started talking to them.

"Your dad's right," she whispered. "At least he didn't rub it in today. He can be a real jerk sometimes."

Draco tried his best not to move. He was the jerk? Wait until he told the twins how she stalked him sixth year.

"When I tried to be an auror," she went on quietly, "I had a panic attack during the obstacle course. Somehow the dummies looked like Death Eaters to me. I wanted to protect people, but I guess I don't have it in my anymore. So you're stuck with a boring old normal mum."

Katherine shifted and turned off the lamp. "Draco?" He didn't dare move. "I don't think I can be there when they arrest your uncles. I just can't do it anymore."

Draco didn't open his eyes until she started snoring. She sounded tired and defeated, making him feel guilty. Now that she wanted to let it go like he said, she wanted to separate herself from the War. Was that even possible?

* * *

November was coming to a close, and there was still no sign of Lucius. Narcissa didn't know why she told Weasley that Bellatrix's real mate was a Muggle. She couldn't remember her sister saying anything of the sort, but no matter how much she strained her memory, she came up with nothing. She just knew that what she told Weasley was true.

Narcissa sighed and turned off the light in her room at Grimmauld, trying to force herself to go to sleep. Tomorrow she would sit with Katherine and help her order things for her grandchildren through a catalogue. Pretend that everything was alright. That's what she spent the late nineties doing. She was already exhausted.

 _Lucius had finally proposed! Narcissa was so excited that she could barely contain herself. She had to tell Bella and flooed to Lestrange Manor as soon as she could. With a stupid grin on her face, she ran up the stairs and opened her sister's door without thinking._

 _The sight was too shocking to allow Narcissa to do anything but stare. Rodolphus was having sex with her, and if that was it, she would have closed the door and pretended she hadn't seen anything. He was her sister's husband after all. Unfortunately, there was more to it than that._

 _Rodolphus was taking her from behind, like an animal, while Bellatrix had another man, a man she didn't recognize, in her mouth. Narcissa was barely twenty and lived a sheltered life. She had never seen or heard of anything like this._

 _The man, a muscular brunette, spotted her first. "Bell…"_

 _Bellatrix finally pulled away to look at her. Her eyes widened, and she turned to shove Rodolphus off of her. Narcissa started backing away when her oldest sister jumped off the bed and snatch up her robe. She looked absolutely murderous._

 _The sound of the door slamming made her jump. "You saw nothing," Bellatrix hissed. "Nothing."_

 _"_ _I-I…" Narcissa wanted to scream. Who was that man?_

 _As if she had spoken aloud, Bellatrix answered, "My mate. Don't you dare tell Mother."_

 _Narcissa nodded numbly and ran off._

 _The next morning, their families were out for breakfast to celebrate her engagement to Lucius. Narcissa tried to forget about what they saw yesterday when Bellatrix and Rodolphus sat down. He pulled out her chair and kissed her hand like nothing was wrong._

 _"_ _Did you hear about the missing Muggle?" Abraxas asked dryly. "He claimed to be a psychic. Typical Mudblood. He probably snuck into our world and stole a respectable wizard's wand."_

 _"_ _Hopefully he's dead," Father said gruffly. Narcissa noticed that Bella didn't say anything, and, if she wasn't mistaken, Rodolphus looked mildly upset. Bella always agreed with Father. "This is why the Ministry should get rid of them. They killed someone else when they stole their magic."_

 _"_ _Do we have to talk about this today?" Narcissa watched Bellatrix out of the corner of her eye, but she barely reacted. That is, until they were alone later that night._

 _"_ _How dare you?" her sister whispered angrily. "If we get caught—"_

 _"_ _What exactly are you doing, Bella?" Narcissa tried to be brave and not allow her voice to waver, despite the wand being pointed at her neck. Her sister wouldn't hesitate to use it. "Rodolphus—"_

 _"_ _Loves him more than I do, more than me." Bellatrix glared at her. "He's a filthy mudblood who never got his letter, thank God. No one needs to know about him. Not even you."_

 _Narcissa blinked. "What?"_

 _"_ _Obliviate!"_

Narcissa sat up with a start, absolutely drenched in sweat. Rodolphus loved Bellatrix's mate more than he loved Bella. He wasn't angry at Lucius for "allowing" Draco to be with Katherine. He was angry that he and Bella had to hide their relationship with her mate when Draco didn't. He was angry that the Muggle was dead. Narcissa knew how to find them.

 **Thank you Ern Estine 13624, Guest, and saroura92 for reviewing!**

 **saroura92: I love the name Elena, but Damon and Elena being brother and sister is just wrong to me! My favorite part in the whole show is when Elena tells Damon he made all the wrong choices but that she's still in love with him.**

 **Guest: James and Scorpius appear later. If you aren't reading the side story to this, you'll see in the Epilogue that Kat and Draco have a Weasley sized brood! ;)**

 **Ern Estine 13624: We'll see more of the revenge next chapter, which will make more sense out of this one!**

 **Oh and please vote on my poll! I can't tell who it is if that makes you hesitant. So far, only three people have and it's a tie between three names. :P**


	29. Babysitting

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 29 Babysitting

 _A year after they were arrested, Lennox kidnapped an Azkaban guard and started using polyjuice so he could visit them. Rodolphus knew it was hypocritical, but frankly, he didn't care. Bella did though, and perhaps that was why she hated Lennox as well as loved him._

 _Lennox sensed this as well, and always kissed Rodolphus first in greeting when they had their secret meetings. Bella didn't care. She was still grieving the Dark Lord's demise. Did she love him too? Rodolphus was too afraid to ask. Sometimes, he wasn't sure if Bella loved too easily or if she was incapable of it. He was afraid of her and excited by her at the same time._

 _"When you get out," Lennox whispered to Bella, "we should have a baby."_

 _Bella sneered at him. "Like I would taint my blood with your filth."_

 _"It would be mine, obviously." Rodolphus didn't care, but the family tapestry did. He wanted nothing more than to raise Lennox's child. "We'll name him Lennox."_

 _Bella softened, and a small smile touched her face. "He'll be beautiful."_

 _But Lennox was never born. A decade and a half in Azkaban rendered Bella infertile, which enraged her, made her hate her mate even more. Now, Draco, who turned his back on tradition, got to have what he, Lennox, and Bella couldn't have. Rodolphus felt more alone than he had the day he had lost them both._

When he returned to reality, Rodolphus gave Lucius a swift kick to the ribs. He wouldn't last long now. It was too cold. His fingertips were starting to turn black. His brother was eager to kill him, but Rodolphus wasn't ready. Bella always decided when it was time to kill. She always cast the final killing curse. At the realization of the cause of his hesitation, Rodolphus kicked Lucius in the head. He started laughing hysterically when he realized the man was too weak to groan.

* * *

Astoria was overdue while Ron was hot on the Lestrange brothers' trail, meaning Kat was stuck babysitting. Needless to say, she wasn't happy.

"I don't want you to be alone anyway," Draco said as she refilled her water bottle before leaving. "You'll be full term in four days."

Kat threw her hands in the air. At least at Grimmauld she had stuff to break, like Sirius's nose since he wouldn't stop breathing down her neck. "What's she gonna do? With my luck we'll go into labor at the same time. I'm not delivering her baby if my water breaks."

It was a joke, but Draco still turned a shade lighter. "I should stay here. If there's any word about Father, his secretary will—"

"I promise I'll hold them in." That didn't seem to reassure him in the slightest. "Look. I get that Mrs. Weasley's smothering her, and I get that she's all weepy because Ron's being an arse and she still isn't talking to Daphne, but I just want to laze about and complain."

"You can do that with Astoria." The only reason Draco wanted her there was because the place was being guarded by aurors. The only reason Ron wanted her there was because her presence would bring even more guards to protect Astoria.

Kat knew she shouldn't have pulled that little prank last night. She spilled water on herself while playing in Teddy's room and told him to run downstairs and tell everyone her water broke. It was fun hearing everyone run up the stairs, but now she was paying for it. Even Remus thought she should be babysat from now on. "Fine."

* * *

Kat expected to find Astoria crying and having to spend the whole day comforting her. What she didn't expect was to open the door to see her nibbling on cheese and crackers while reading with Hermione. _Hermione!_ Ron's only other serious, so serious they were considering marriage, girlfriend.

"Hey Kat," Hermione said awkwardly. There was an unspoken, _Don't say anything or Astoria will burst into tears._

"You look huge," Ginny happily informed her as she brought lemonade from the kitchen. "Even in your face."

"I love you too, Ginny." Well, Astoria clearly didn't need any more babysitters. Maybe Kat could sneak back to her house and get an hour or so alone before Draco firecalled to check on her, only to realize she wasn't at Ron and Astoria's.

Just before she turned around to leave, Astoria happily (naïvely) announced, "We're going to find Mr. Malfoy so Ron can start taking off work."

It was almost too hard not to laugh, but since she had potential alone time, she only said, "Well good luck with that."

"Actually, we need your help, Katherine." Mrs. Malfoy too! Great. She walked out of the bathroom and pointed at the counter, which had a laptop on it. "Hermione said we could use this to find Lucius. But she isn't very familiar with the device."

 _Yeah, right,_ Kat thought until Hermione turned pink. "Really?"

"I live in the wizarding world." Hermione sounded so ashamed that Kat wanted to shake her. It was a bloody computer! There was no need for her to know everything about it if she never needed to use one. "I can turn it on, but I can't get the search engine to work."

Ron lived above a pizza shop in Diagon Alley. She would be shocked if there was an internet connection a mile away.

"Why do you need the internet?" Kat asked grumpily. "Is Lucius on Instant Messenger now?"

Narcissa started to speak but hesitated before deciding that she was speaking Muggle gibberish and ignoring her. "I'm looking for a Muggle who went missing in 1975. I bought this machine because Hermione said there may be a record of the missing person's report."

"Do you know his name?" Kat groaned when she shook her head. "How's that going to help you find Lucius?"

"He was Bella's mate," Narcissa said quietly, like she would get in trouble for saying it out loud. "Her and her husband—the three of them were together. I think he lived in Lestrange Manor, and when Bella died, he died. So I'm hoping his original dwelling will give us some clues."

Kat conjured a chair but didn't want to admit that she was interested. All she wanted was an hour or two alone. "I thought Muggles couldn't be Veela's mates."

"We think he was a Muggleborn, which is extremely rare," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "But he didn't get his letter. Narcissa said he was a psychic."

"Bellatrix _obliviated_ me." Narcissa was sounding so hopeful that Kat felt guilty thinking Lucius was already dead. It had been nearly a month. "I saw them together! The next day, Father was talking about a missing psychic. I had a dream the other night—"

"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" Kat asked as gently as she could. "I've never heard of someone not getting a letter."

"Maybe he did," Astoria said with excitement that nearly matched Narcissa's. For Merlin's sake! If she wanted Ron to go on paternity leave, she should tell him! "But maybe he changed his mind because he didn't want to leave his family."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to leave my parents for a life with Bellatrix either," Kat grumbled.

Hermione picked up _Hogwarts, A History_ and started leafing through it. "There is mention of that, but it doesn't happen often. And there isn't a record of students who chose not to attend. Perhaps McGonagall knows something…"

Ginny snorted. "How's she going to remember something from thirty years ago? No one's memory is that good."

Narcissa slumped, making Kat feel bad. Looks like they'll have to bring their auror guards to the library to connect to the internet. Wait… Kat perked up. "Ollivander's is. _"I remember every wand I ever sold, Ms. Potter."_ If the guy bought a wand, he'll know!"

Astoria jumped out of her seat but swayed at bit while trying not to lose her balance. She blushed when Ginny started laughing at her but wouldn't let it damper her excitement. "Let's go!"

"Or we could ask Ron," Kat said quietly, remembering her fight with Draco the other day. This time, he was right, so she wasn't too eager to fight about it again. Everyone stopped and stared at her like she was out of her mind. Ron was an auror for Merlin's sake! It wasn't that farfetched. "What?"

"What did Malfoy do?" Ginny said, almost instantly. She was almost as quick to attack Draco as she was during her pre-Daphne days.

Kat pretended to consider, not seeing Hermione trying to usher Astoria and Narcissa out of the room. "You know what? I think he might've gotten me pregnant about eight months ago."

"I mean is he being controlling?" Ginny accused while Kat stared. "You wanted to be an auror, Kat! You love this kind of stuff!"

"Yeah, I do!" Kat forced herself to make eye contact. The fight she had with Draco weeks ago was none of Ginny's business. "But Ron's the auror. I'm not, and I never will be. And-and where the hell did everyone go?"

"To do what we should be doing," Ginny said bitterly. "Astoria's going."

"Then you won't be alone if you head off to Ollivander's now," Kat said with false cheer. Ginny only glared at her, causing her to sigh. "I'm scared, Gin. What do you want me to say? I think Lucius is dead, meaning I have no idea what's going to happen. If I wasn't going to be a mum, I wouldn't hesitate, no matter what Draco said, but…"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "So he's found a way to make sure you don't do anything risky for the next seventeen years. How convenient."

"Oh yeah. I should put my life on hold just in case some Death Eaters break out of Azkaban," Kat snapped. "I know he can be an arse, but I don't want to endanger my babies. Astoria didn't get rid of their precious Dark Lord. I did!"

"If it didn't bother him, you would go," Ginny insisted. "Are you not going to do anything now?"

What the fuck? Kat stared while Ginny looked beyond furious. "Are you-are you jealous of my babies?"

"We don't do anything fun anymore," was all Ginny was willing to say. "Not even for my birthday."

She was mad that they didn't go out drinking like they usually did?! Kat banged her head on the table, but Ginny refused to laugh. "C'mon, Gin! It's been a rough few months!"

"And you've hardly done anything with your friends." Ginny folded her arms over her chest. "I know you're getting ready for them, but you aren't _just_ a mum."

Kat didn't lift her head up. "Alright, Ginny. As soon as I squeeze them out, we'll get wasted."

"That's not what I meant." Ginny sighed and rose from her seat. "Never mind, Kat. Forget it."

"I'm sorry, Gin." Kat did her best to sound sincere, but Ginny wasn't Teddy. She should understand.

"Whatever." Ginny grabbed a fist full of floo to head over to the Leaky Cauldron, which was closer to Ollivander's than Ron's flat. Kat groaned but didn't follow. They'd work it out later. They always did.

* * *

Kat was snoring on Ron and Astoria's couch when everyone came back. Hermione shook her shoulder, but she only snorted and turned away.

"Kat! Wake up!"

"Did you find 'em?" Kat mumbled without opening her eyes.

"We got his name." Hermione sounded scared. Great. "And I guess it reminded Narcissa of something because she apparated off. Ron's trying to find her but…"

Kat sat up and rubbed her eyes. The Lestrange brothers were probably already dead.

* * *

 _They were celebrating her graduation. Narcissa had never been to the city. She was disappointed to find that it was polluted and crawling with savage Muggles. She naïvely expected there to be more to see. More castles, less automobiles. Within an hour, she wanted to go home._

 _"I'd rather be in the filthy Leaky Cauldron," Bellatrix said as they were trying to find a place to apparate without being seen. Her tone made Narcissa feel like it was her fault. Bellatrix always made her feel stupid._

 _"I thought…" Narcissa smiled sadly when Lucius squeezed her hand in comfort. They would celebrate by themselves later._

 _Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bellatrix freeze and dig her nails into her husband's hand. They were in a less populated section of London and were heading for an ally to apparate in. Narcissa turned to see that they were in front of a shop. Geller Family Psychics. That was what was written on the peeling paint on the wooden sign. Ollivander mentioned a boy named Lennox Geller. An old woman was in the front window, shuffling tarot cards. A younger man, clearly her son, was bringing her tea. Bellatrix couldn't stop staring._

"You killed his mother," Narcissa said as she walked into the apartment over the old psychic shop. The wood was old and charred in some places. Did Bella and Rodolphus try to burn it? "He never would have went with you otherwise."

Rodolphus stepped away from Lucius, who was, thank Merlin, shaking like a leaf on the floor. "He loved us."

"So he didn't know what you did," Narcissa whispered. "That you took away the one person who loved him."

"WE LOVED HIM!" Rodolphus roared. "WE LOVED HIM! You…" He pointed a shaking, accusatory finger at her. "You didn't love Bella. You just watched while she died. I bet it was a relief—"

"Because she crossed me," Narcissa said coldly, remembering the night that Bellatrix tortured Hermione, back when they thought he was her son's mate. "And you did something much, much worse."

She didn't even get the chance to torture him with the fact that she just killed his brother. Narcissa lost control again and transformed into a giant harpy that was twice the size Lucius could manage. She ripped his throat out before he could so much as gasp. Hot blood poured out of her mouth as she clawed him to pieces. No one hurt her family and got away with it.

* * *

Draco was afraid to go in his father's hospital room. He had lost a pinkie from the cold, and the rest of his fingers on his right hand weren't looking good. Longbottom was still in a comma, so he hid out in there.

"Sorry about the whole Remembrall thing," he muttered. Longbottom didn't move. "I thought I was being cool."

"Because you're a dork." Katherine leaned in the doorway and gave him a small smile. "Your mum ate someone. Now that's cool."

Draco grimaced. The first thing the aurors found was pieces of Rabastan. "Now I know where I get the loss of control thing."

"Your dad's fever's coming down," she told him as she walked over to him. "Good thing too." With a smirk, she ran a hand over her belly. "I thought I was going to get stuck naming our son Lucius in his honor. I would've puked a little every time I had to say his name."

"It's not funny," Draco muttered. Father looked terrible. His finger tips and toes were black while the rest of him was snow white. His bones stuck out, but judging by his vomit covered clothes, he hadn't been able to hold his food down for the past few days.

"No. It isn't." Katherine chewed on her lip nervously. "Are you okay? Your parents are asking for you. I lied and told your mum you were getting me a burger. The look she gave me…"

Draco laughed, even though he wanted nothing more than to cry. "I never thought…"

"He would die?" she filled in for him. She sighed when he nodded. "He won't."

"Not yet." Draco shook his head, knowing he was being stupid. "I just can't see him like that."

"Well you have too." Katherine tugged on his sleeve to try to force him to stand. He did his best to ignore her. "C'mon. Your mum's in a murderous mood and thinks you've been getting me a burger for an hour."

Finally, Draco stood up from his chair by Longbottom's bed. His legs were stiff from not moving for so long, but he almost desperately wanted to sit back down, pretend that he was here to see Longbottom, not his father. "Go with me."

Katherine made a face like she really didn't want to, but at least she said, "Of course."

* * *

"How was the burger, Katherine?" Lucius asked hoarsely. It was strange, not waiting to die anymore, to think about something besides dying. He knew very well that there was no burger and enjoyed teasing Narcissa for believing her. It was the first time in a while he could remember smiling.

"He forgot the onions," his daughter-in-law muttered. He cracked up his eyes to see Draco, pale as a ghost and squeezing Katherine's hand as hard as he could.

"Father, I…" Draco looked absolutely horrified as Cissa forced Katherine out of the room. Lucius laughed when Narcissa glared at her, and she immediately complied. Draco jumped nearly a foot in the air when the laugh caused him to break out into a coughing fit. "Your hand…"

"Three fingers is better than none." He lost the ring finger half an hour ago, but the healers thought they could grow it back, unlike the pinkie. He vaguely wondered if he would have trouble holding his grandchildren. "I think… I think I'll have a few decades before you have to worry about this again."

"I… I…" His son threw his hands in the air as he grappled for the words. "You were _gone_. I never thought you would… die."

 _I know you'll do just fine without me,_ Lucius wanted to say but knew it was useless. It didn't matter if his son needed him. Draco wanted him there. As much as it worried him, he didn't have the cold relationship with his son that he feared he had. He wasn't Abraxas. "I want things to change."

Draco's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What?"

Lucius forced himself to sit up and say what he had been burying for years. He wasn't Abraxas. He wasn't. "When you were born… You were the most beautiful-you were… I-I love you."

He couldn't remember ever saying it out loud. He said it through toys, brooms, books, and extravagant parties. Never with words. Twenty three years. It took him over twenty three years to be able to say it.

Draco gulped, seeming to not believe his ears. "I love you too."

They stood there, staring at each other for a while. Such levels of intimacy were usually reserved for their wives, who understood every part of them. Lucius felt unbearably guilty when his son finally broke down. Not because Draco was relieved that he was alive and that they finally said it, but because after over twenty three years, he was still afraid to hug his son.

* * *

Narcissa didn't want to leave Lucius alone. Kat should've known she'd get stuck babysitting when she cried her way out of that parenting class. She wanted to sign up for a new one. Draco picked the most expensive one he could find, and she felt like the other parents-to-be were from another planet because they were bragging about designer rattles from brands she didn't even know existed.

"If I visit Neville, will you tell on me?" Kat asked as Lucius read the paper. Merlin, he was boring.

Lucius didn't look up from the paper. "If I told, then I would have to spend more time with you."

"I'm glad to see we're on the same page here," Kat said as she heaved herself out of her seat. Less than a month to go until she could (hopefully) see her feet.

Kat was still avoiding her other healer, meaning her dead healer's father, like the plague. Draco was worried, but she figured everyone was alright since the babies still seemed to be trying to kick their way out. Her healer would be alive if it wasn't for her.

And so, she was trying her best not to be seen as she headed for Neville's room. "Hey," she whispered to Ron once she knew the coast was clear. "Any improvement?"

Ron shook his head. "…He was supposed to help me pick out Astoria's engagement ring."

"I could help." Kat pouted when he snorted. Her fashion sense wasn't _that_ bad. "Or I could just agree with whatever you like."

"His grandmother kicks me out when it's past his bedtime," Ron said absentmindedly. "I can't wait to tease him for still having a bedtime."

"I'm still trying to set him and Luna up." Actually, Kat was pretty sure Luna would go on a date with him now. She was unbearably shy around Neville, but now that he couldn't talk back, she'd probably be more willing to go on some sort of twisted coma date with him. Luna was weird like that.

"He's shagging his roommate." Damn. Ron stuffed his hands pockets. "I want to propose before the baby comes."

The baby was due a week ago. Ron looked too much like a kicked puppy for her to say so though. They would have to go as soon as possible.

* * *

"Ron's going to propose," Astoria announced while Draco was babysitting her later that week. Even though she had woken up at noon, she looked absolutely exhausted but sounded as chipper as ever.

"And you're ready to get married?" Draco asked doubtfully. _Are you ready for any of this?_

Astoria shrugged and rubbed her back. He wondered how she was able to stand upright at this point. "We still have to plan everything. And the plans will go on the backburner once Reid gets here. It won't happen for two or three years."

"Okay…" As Katherine got further and further along, Draco was learning to never disagree with a pregnant woman. Still, he couldn't resist saying, "So you aren't ready?"

Astoria gave him an odd look as she waddled to the fridge. "I told you. It doesn't matter because I have plenty of time."

"So you aren't." Wrong move. Draco held his breath as Astoria slammed the fridge shut and slowly turned around, looking angrier than he had ever seen her. "I mean—"

"How dare you judge my relationship?" Astoria spat. Before Draco could fearfully ask what the hell she was talking about, she burst into tears. She never could stay angry for long… "My-my baby is-isn't a b-b-bastard!" she wailed. "You're so h-h-heartless!"

"Uh…" To Draco's horror, she actually wet her pants in front of him. Wait a minute… Astoria immediately stopped crying, only to grip the counter in pain a moment later. Oh no…

* * *

Ron was never one for shopping, or so Kat thought. Astoria was sleeping when they dumped Draco at his place, so they had plenty of time to look for the prefect engagement ring. Typically, Ron knew what he wanted, bought it, and they left to go get something to eat within ten minutes. This time, however, her best friend had to inspect every inch of every jewelry store in Diagon Alley. Kat wanted to strangle him as they started heading back to the first store they went to.

"You know," she said breathlessly as she struggled to keep up with him. "I'm lugging around an extra forty pounds."

"What if she doesn't like it?" Ron asked, referring to the first ring they looked at, a silver one with a heart shaped ruby.

"Then you take it back," Kat growled. Her back was absolutely killing her, and Ron had her walking around for hours so they could walk back across Diagon Alley to the first store they apparated to.

Ron stopped outside the shop and to Kat's horror, turned around. "What if she thinks I only want to marry her for the baby?"

"Then she'll say yes anyway," Kat said stupidly, causing Ron to tense. "What?"

"I want her to know I want to marry her because I love her!" Ron yelled as he started pacing outside the jeweler's. They were so fucking close! "Maybe I should wait a year…"

Maybe he should have voiced these concerns before he had her sweating like a pig in late November! He was going to get an engagement ring if Kat had to force him to get a plastic one for a knut in one of those machines at the joke shop. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, you are proposing to Astoria or I'm telling your mum that you got her up the duff on the first date!"

"But what if—?"

Kat shoved him into the shop before he could say another word.

Once inside, Kat peeled off her sweaty coat and conjured a chair. Having hot flashes in the winter was the worst. Now, all Ron had to do was buy the bloody ring so she could go home.

And then the jeweler just had to show Ron a similar ring that had tiny diamonds around the heart shaped ruby. A ring that was twenty galleons over Ron's budget. Kat almost stroked out then and there.

"I finished this one while you were gone," the jeweler said proudly. "I thought if you came back, you would want something better."

Ron's ears turned red at the word "better." If he left the store to start looking again, Kat was going to cry. "Do you, er, have a payment plan?"

The jeweler, an elderly man with white hair coming out of his ears, blinked in surprise. "Oh, yes, but you won't be able to take the ring until you complete the payments."

"No!" Kat shrunk in her seat when Ron and the jeweler turned around and stared. She was _not_ walking around Diagon Alley again. "I mean… He needs it now."

Ron shook his head. Why?! After all morning, he was leaving. "I'll be back."

"I'll give you the twenty galleons, Ron," Kat practically begged once they were outside. They were so close! So bloody close! "I am not—"

"We aren't ready anyway," Ron mumbled, sounding completely heartbroken. "She'll only say yes to make me happy."

 _I hate you,_ Kat thought. By the time they were ready, the ring would already be sold, and they would have to look all over again! "No, she wouldn't. Even if you aren't ready to be married, her saying yes would mean she wants to marry you, not that you're going to get married two seconds later!"

Ron glared at her and kicked a pile of snow. "I'd marry her right now if I could."

"Then take the twenty galleons!" Kat hissed, no longer caring if Astoria or Ron were ready. Ron gritted his teeth and ignored her. "I'm going to kill—Oh!"

Ron stopped in his tracks. "What?" he asked fearfully, taking a step away from her as if he was getting ready to run and leave her to give birth in the snow.

"That-that really hurt." It was only one contraction. Kat had been having them off and on for the past few days, but this one was the most painful, too painful to try to ignore. "Take me to the hospital."

* * *

"I just don't want you to rush into things," Draco tried as they were checking into the hospital. Astoria glared at him as she eased herself into a wheelchair. "You're like my little sister."

"I'm having a baby!" she screamed. "I've been rushing into things since day one!"

Draco did his best to ignore the stares he was getting and started wheeling her down the hall. "I know. But you can say no to Weasley."

"Why would I do that?" She groaned with another contraction, making Draco pick up the pace. "I love him. I love our son. What more is there to it?"

"Erhm…" Why was he bothering? Astoria would be happy either way. "I don't know."

Astoria gave him the dirtiest look she was capable of (which honestly wasn't much). "Then butt out and go get my fiancé."

Draco backed away as a healer took over. At least he didn't have to deal with this anymore.

Perhaps he spoke too soon because Draco ran down the hall to collide headfirst with Weasley. He fell flat on the ground, but Weasley only rubbed at his forehead.

"Oi!" Weasley turned red with fury. "You're supposed to be with 'Storia, not visiting your dad!"

"Her water broke." Draco looked around, but there was no Katherine in sight. The room spun a little as he stood up. "Where…?"

Weasley shrugged. "Oh. I left her in her room to go get you. She's all in a huff because I got Sirius and everyone else before you." As if Draco's words only just sunk, the Weasel turned green. "Did you just say Astoria's water broke?"

"Why is Katherine here?!" Draco shouted, a little too loudly because a few mediwitches stopped to stare, no laugh, at him.

"Astoria's having the baby?" Weasley asked in disbelief.

"Yes, yes. It's such a shock that she's having her baby ten days after she was supposed to," Draco spat as Weasley started to run off in the direction of Astoria's room. "Where did you leave my wife Weasley?"

He shouldn't have told Weasley until he knew exactly where Katherine was. The oaf was grey and couldn't talk, only point in his wife's general direction before running off to find Astoria. Draco never hated him more in his entire life.

* * *

"Hey." Kat smiled breathlessly when Draco skidded into the room and almost tripped. "That was fast—Ah!"

"Just-just breathe." Draco winced when she snatched up his hand and dug her nails into it. If he complained, she was going to break the skin. "Astoria's water broke."

"Mine didn't." Kat slumped in relief when the contraction ended, but her relief was short lived. All the Weasleys came to see Astoria, only to find out that she wanted no one in the room but Ron. Sirius, Remus, Teddy, George, Angelina, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, and even little Vicky and Fred were suddenly crammed into her room. Then she saw two blonde heads. Oh God. Narcissa had a camera.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley soon entered too. She hurried over to Draco and handed him a letter. "Do you think you could give this to Daphne?"

"I'm a bit busy at the moment…" All the color was slowly draining from his face. Soon enough, he was an odd gray color.

George pointed at Narcissa's camera. "Are you going to stick that in between Kat's legs?"

Narcissa took a step back. "Absolutely not!"

"Don't talk to my wife like that!"

"Don't yell at my husband like that!"

"Mummy! I want ice cream! You said I gets ice cream!"

"If you were nice and quiet, Victoire. You aren't being very quiet!"

"C'mon, Fleur. Let the girl have some ice cream!"

"Bill! We talked about this!"

Remus cleared his throat and gave Kat a pitying look. "Let's all go and get ice cream—"

He tried to pick Teddy up, who ran past him to try to get to her. "KAT!"

"Teddy, I…" Kat reached out for him but stopped when she heard a thud that made Narcissa scream. Draco was passed out cold on the floor. What a great birthday this was going to be…

 **Thanks for the reviews Ern Estine 13624 and gr8rockstarrox!**

 **gr8rockstarrox: You're right! We need more Snape! He isn't in this story as much as I originally wanted. But next chapter is more Ron's, but with the Lucius scene you requested. He'll be in the one after that!**

 **You guys are running out of time with the poll! ;) Castor is winning, which a lot of you didn't like!**

 **Oh and I wrote a one-shot! It's a fem!Harry x Tom Riddle! It's called** _ **Violet Potter and the Shredded Soul**_ **if you want to check it out!**


	30. Sorry (I Ain't Sorry)

**Harry Potter isn't mine.**

 **The Frank and Marie reference is from the show** _ **Everybody Loves Raymond.**_ **They're the overbearing in-laws.**

Chapter 30 Sorry (I Ain't Sorry)

Once Draco hit the floor, chaos ensued… and Kat's contractions stopped. She had never been so disappointed in her life. Since she wouldn't be at thirty seven weeks for another three bloody days, the healers didn't see the need to induce her. In fact, they had the nerve to tell her they wouldn't induce until thirty nine or forty weeks.

And so, Draco woke up to her crying hysterically. She was more frustrated and exhausted than sad though. They did need some more time to grow, but she really thought this was it. Draco, being Draco, sat up quickly, fearing the worst.

"What happened? Are they alright?" Since she was crying too hard to answer him, he started hyperventilating. "Did they die?!"

"No you idiot! You-you ruined everything!" Kat sobbed as Narcissa came back and handed her a cup of water.

Draco stared blankly. "What?"

"With all the excitement, Katherine's contractions stopped," Narcissa said gently. She ran her hands through his hair soothingly while Kat just wanted to smack him. "Sorry, Dragon. You won't meet them today."

"Oh." Draco smiled sheepishly, and Kat could only glare at him. November 31st would've been the perfect birthday! Just far enough away from Christmas. "Sorry."

"Astoria had her baby," Kat lied bitterly. Last she heard, Astoria was crying hysterically and begging for Daphne… who was in France with Ginny because she was upset about not being invited to the hospital.

"Katherine." Narcissa shook her head and smiled like this was funny before turning to Draco. "She's at eight centimeters."

"And I'm at one," Kat snarled. They should be in her arms right now!

"I'll buy you ice cream for dinner?" Draco asked cautiously while trying to keep that terrified smile on his face.

 _Damn right you are,_ Kat thought. The stupid healers wanted her to stay overnight, but unless she was being induced, she was out of here. "Just take me home, ferret face."

* * *

Kat made a pit stop to Astoria's room. Her mum was there, which surprised Kat. It seemed to surprise her too because she was fidgeting with a book on the other side of the room, not sure what to say or do. Astoria didn't seem to notice much though. She had her eyes closed and was quietly crying in Ron's arms.

"Should you be… not here?" Ron asked as Astoria whimpered.

"Do you want me to pick something up for you?" Kat asked grumpily. If she wasn't going to have her babies, she might as well have something to do besides blame Draco.

For a moment, Ron looked angry with her, but with a sigh, he gave in. "Call Gin on her cell… And pick up that-that thing we were going to get. The donut."

For the first time ever, Kat saw Astoria get angry. She opened her eyes and growled, "You want a donut? Now?!"

Ron grinned, but Kat could see a little fear in his eyes. She didn't know why though. Angry Astoria was adorable. "Do you want one?"

"No, I don't want a bloody donut!" Astoria doubled over and screamed, making Draco take a step backward. Astoria's mum mumbled something about getting the healer and fled.

"With the sprinkles?" Kat asked as Astoria started sobbing that she couldn't do it. Ron nodded just as Draco backed out of the room. And to think, this could've been her if it wasn't for her stupid, fainting husband.

"I got Ron's Gringott's key as you were chickening out," Kat informed Draco after they apparated to Diagon Alley. "And no. I'm not going back to the hospital."

"You almost had the babies," he said weakly as they headed for the jewelry store.

"Yes. Yes, I did." As she bought the ring, Kat watched Draco out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to be on autopilot, staring off into nothing. Hopefully he wouldn't faint again.

* * *

"Poor Katherine is so disappointed," Narcissa said as she fluffed his pillows for the ten thousandth time that day. Lucius was disappointed too, but only because Katherine in labor meant that his wife would allow him to be discharged. Sure, he was still a little weak in the knees, but he could handle being out of bed.

Still, Lucius didn't say anything. His daughter-in-law was going to blow soon enough, and he would be free without having to upset his wife. Hopefully sooner rather than later. "And I thought she was huge the last time I saw her."

"Lucius," Narcissa chided as she poured him some water. "She's having twins."

"Oh I can tell," he grumbled, still disappointed that he didn't get to be discharged yet. "I wouldn't be surprised if there was another one hiding in there."

"That would be interesting," was all Cissa would say. Lucius narrowed his eyes as she started cutting up his dinner like he was an infant. "Draco's a wreck."

"Because now he's going to have three screaming banshees to deal with," Lucius drawled. "Four, if there is in fact another brat gestating in Katherine."

Narcissa smiled softly. Here it comes… "I think Katherine may ask us to stay over their… _house_ after our grandchildren are born. For a few days at least."

Their house was about as big as his and Narcissa's master bedroom. Lucius chose to ignore the word "us." "I don't mind you staying for a few days, Cissa."

Narcissa smirked. _"Us,"_ she stressed. "And I don't want us to ever be apart again."

"Going to the bathroom is going to be difficult," Lucius muttered while Narcissa rolled her eyes. "I think you took care of the threat, love."

Narcissa ignored him. "Besides, don't you want to be there for their first bath? Their first smile?"

"How long are we staying?" Lucius asked cautiously. Katherine didn't even ask yet, but he was hoping everyone would be at each other's throats by the end of a week.

"Until they want to move back into the Manor," Narcissa said, as if it were obvious. "Katherine can keep the home for sentimental value, but—"

"Leave them be, Cissa," Lucius whined. He was looking forward to a year or two without Katherine. "They'll move in once they start breeding again."

Narcissa wrinkled her nose at the mental picture. "That could take years. _If_ they decide to have more."

 _Thank Merlin,_ Lucius thought. "Katherine isn't going to ask. She hates me and is intimated by you."

"She-she is not!" Narcissa said incredulously but eventually sighed in agreement. "She's going to ask. And we are going to stay as long as we're welcome."

"I'd rather be with the Lestrange brothers," Lucius mumbled, causing Narcissa to pale. "What? Too soon?"

"You're despicable." But she was smiling anyway. He pretended to give in as she kissed him. At least he had a little while longer to plot his way out of this.

* * *

Kat turned the floo off once everyone realized she left the hospital, and Sirius kept firecalling her to come back since she didn't have the babies yet. Yes, she knew she didn't have them yet. She had two reminders napping on her bladder, and another one sulking in the living room over it.

"So I was thinking," she called out from the babies' room. "That I'm going to try to get things going. Like all at once. So spicy food, walking, sex, and then we're going to the library to figure out other ways to start labor if that doesn't work. And yes, I mean sex with you."

Kat rolled her eyes when he didn't respond to her joke. She was trying to make everything just right. There was no time for his drama. "I don't really blame you. Right now anyway. I was just being hormonal. Sorry."

She walked in to see Draco staring at the telly with wide eyes, even though it wasn't on. "I… Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I don't think I can do this."

"What?" If this was about the house… Well, he was sleeping on the couch for the rest of their lives.

He gulped and pressed the mute button on the already off television. "I-I can't be a father. We shouldn't have…"

"What? Fucked? Because we didn't plan it, asshole!" Kat shouted before she could stop herself. "You were the one who wanted to have sex that night so—"

"I'm not going to be a good father!" he yelled back. "I'm not affectionate. I'm not fun like you. I can't stand messiness. I just… What if I don't like them? I didn't like Fred. I absolutely can't stand Victoire. They aren't going to jump out like Edward, who is an exceptional child. What if I never like them? What if they don't like me? What if—"

"You're just scared," Kat insisted, realizing she was kind of talking to herself as well. She wasn't disciplined. She was too fun sometimes. And cleanliness was usually at the bottom of her list of priorities. "I'm scared too. Look, I'll talk to your mum. We'll put the sofa bed to the test, and they can stay here for a few weeks. I don't care."

Draco shook his head, and Kat felt terrible when his eyes filled with tears. "I love them, but I've never met them. What if it changes when they're here? When they spit up on me or they won't stop crying… I'm dreading this."

Her first few weeks with her newborns were going to be with Frank and Marie. Kat took a deep breath, which only made Draco freeze up because he thought she was having a contraction. "I'm scared too. Remus is just as much, if not more, of a neat freak than you. You know why this place is so spotless? He comes here and cleans. He's nuts! But he still loves Teddy, who was finger painting on the walls yesterday."

Draco glared at her and for the millionth time said, "We're wizards, Katherine. Cleaning takes all of two seconds."

"Then what's the problem?" Kat narrowed her eyes when he only shrugged and sniffled. "Well… There's nothing you can do."

Unsurprisingly, Draco didn't look too happy about that. "How did you lead hundreds of people during a war?"

"Hermione." Finally, she was able to get a smile out of him. "You know I don't feel ready either. You've held Herb, right?" Silence. "You haven't held your godson?!"

"The last time I held a baby, he shat on me!" Draco defended. "And that was the only time! Pansy would bite my head off if I didn't support his head or whatever!"

 _I'll bite your head off,_ Kat thought grumpily. She'd have to make him hold Reid once he came, so she could show him. "You can hold Reid while Ron proposes to Astoria. Is it because your dad isn't affectionate? Because if you want to be affectionate, be affectionate. If not…"

"I want to," he said quietly. "I just feel like I can't. I feel shy around my own children."

Kat took his hand and put it over her belly. He flinched but thankfully didn't snatch his hand away. "See? You'll be fine. They have to get used to being here too. We're all going to have to adjust."

Draco kissed her forehead but didn't say anything. They sat together on the couch, not moving until Sirius sent a Patronus saying that Astoria had her baby.

* * *

"Remus, I can't do this." Once Teddy led Draco away to see the new baby, Kat pulled Remus to the janitors closet and immediately started crying.

"Are you having contractions again?" Remus started shifting his eyes around the closet like he was thinking of what he was going to do if babies started falling out of her.

"No." Somehow, her face immediately scrunched up like a snotty raisin. "D-Dr-Draco says he can't do it either. Neither of us can do it, so-so I think we should give them to you and Sirius be-because—"

"Kat." Remus laughed softly. This was far from funny! "Everyone has doubts. It's perfectly natural to be nervous."

"I-I'll only feed them chick-chicken nuggets, and-and Draco won't t-t-touch them until they can use the toilet, and-and you and Sirius already know what you're doing!" Kat started sobbing into Remus's shirt when he pulled her into a hug, but she wanted to shove him the moment he started shaking with laughter.

"We're not raising your children, Kat," Remus said with an infuriating chuckle. "You two can move back into Grimmauld if you want, but I think the both of you are perfectly capable."

"We're not," Kat said into his shirt. Deep down, she knew she was being silly, but she couldn't help it. They weren't ready.

* * *

For the hundredth time since Kat gave it to him, Ron reached into his pocket and touched the engagement ring. He had to borrow twenty galleons from her, which he hated, but if there was one thing that he learned today, it was that Astoria and his son were worth it.

"I thought you'd floo as soon as Kat called Ginny," Ron said quietly when he spotted Daphne in the cafeteria, sipping at a coffee and pretending to read a Quidditch magazine.

Unsurprisingly, Daphne didn't want to speak to him. "What was I going to do? Reach in and pull him out?"

"I wouldn't put it past you," Ron couldn't stop himself from muttering. He sighed when Daphne gritted her teeth and took a big gulp of coffee to stop herself from replying. "Look, when was a kid… We didn't have much. Everything I got was usually worn out and outdated. I hated it, but it also taught me how much things are worth. I wanted to earn nice clothes and furniture. With hard work and by saving…"

"I get it," Daphne hissed. "I got it months ago when Story started ignoring me. I wounded her precious lion's pride—"

"And I don't want my son to go without because of my pride!" Ron winced when his voice rose and a nearby elderly couple started whispering. With a few curses, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked away. "So give him whatever you want. I don't care anymore. Just… Don't rub it in."

Daphne didn't say anything. She only stared at him with wide eyes, but Ron didn't want to stick around to hear whatever was on her mind. He didn't like her and probably never would, but that didn't mean she was out to get him. She loved her sister and so did he. That's all that mattered.

* * *

Astoria felt stupid, needing her mother's help to figure out how to hold her own son. She always felt stupid. Except when she was with Ron, who could turn anything into a joke, make anything seem like no big deal. She knew some people thought it was wrong to be so dependent on people, but Ron didn't care. He said things like that shouldn't matter if she was happy, and she was. The little bugger sucking on her fingers made her the happiest woman in the world. Well, almost happy.

"You weren't here," Astoria whispered when Daphne slipped into the room. "I wanted you here."

"I knew you could do it without me." Daphne thinned her lips, reminding Astoria of when they were children, and Father made her apologize for being so bossy. "And I wanted you to know you could too."

"I didn't think I could," Astoria admitted. "… I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Daphne's eyes flickered too little Reid, who was starting to whine. "I'm surprised he didn't rip you in half."

Astoria grinned and kissed the top of his head, which had bright red hair that was starting to stick up. She knew Daphne wasn't going to apologize, and for once, that didn't bother her. Maybe because she knew her sister changed and wasn't going to try to run her life anymore. "He's nearly nine pounds. I thought he was going to too."

"Weasley said I can give him the gifts from the shower," Daphne told her quietly, so quietly that Astoria could barely tell that she was asking instead informing.

"He needs some more clothes, but otherwise, he has plenty." Astoria laughed lightly when Daphne dug her nails into her own palms to keep her big mouth shut. Old habits die hard, she supposed. "But he does need an Aunt Daphne."

Daphne flared her nostrils, but didn't try to make her sister feel bad like Astoria thought she would. "He needs the stuffed dragon I bought him too. It's bigger than him."

"I think he does," Astoria said with another laugh. She couldn't wait to get a picture of him with it. She let Daphne hold him when Ron came into propose.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron was doing what he should have done a long time ago, apologize to Hermione. He was surprised she was here. The idea that she and Astoria were friends was hard to wrap his head around. He wasn't sure if that was narcissism on his part or if he was jealous that his girlfriend was currently closer than he was to someone he knew for more than half his life, the woman he originally thought he was meant to marry.

Hermione awkwardly held up what looked like a stuffed orange. "It's a cannon… I think."

"I'm sure he'll love chewing on it." Ron touched the ring in his pocket again. "Look, I'm sorry, 'Mione. I've been stuck on "what if?" for years, and if you didn't… I might not have Reid. We never talked about it, and I guess that's my fault as much as yours. If it bothered me so much… I guess I should've said something."

"I couldn't do it." Hermione's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I loved you, but I still can't face what happened. I still can't talk about it. I'm sorry."

"Not with me." Ron wanted to kick himself, but Hermione hesitantly nodded. So she had talked about it with Kat. Fine. He could do all the talking. "I wanted that baby. I still do." He swallowed at the lump in his throat. "But I have a new life now, so I guess I have to move on. I'm sorry I yelled at you, Hermione. It's how I felt but…"

"I'm not sorry I did it." Hermione wiped her eyes, but they filled again rather quickly. "I wish it never happened. I wish we were more careful. But I'm sorry that I hurt you and didn't care about your feelings."

"It's fine," Ron said, even though it wasn't. There would always be a distance between them now, but it didn't hurt as bad as it used to. Maybe someday they could be friends again.

* * *

Kat had no idea where Draco was. (She found out later that she was missing Ron proposing. She knew she forgot something…) She had to talk to her monster-in-laws anyway. Oh joy.

"Hey." They were quietly having dinner in the hospital cafeteria, so Kat pulled up a chair and put on her best fake smile. "So…"

"Kat! Kat!" Teddy ran over to her and hugged her, not letting go after she hugged him back and patted his shoulder. Once she stopped crying, Remus had said he had been asking about her all day. She figured he'd get clingy when the babies came, but it didn't make her feel any less guilty.

"I thought we were going to the candy store, Teddy Bear," Sirius whined after he finally caught up with them.

Teddy still didn't let go. "Daddy says it bad for your teeth."

Sirius only waved him off. "We'll brush them later."

"You should get some pixie sticks, Ted," Kat said quietly. "We'll put them in the salt shaker and trick Draco when you sleep over this weekend."

"Really?!" He finally let go, and Kat felt so guilty by how excited he was at the thought of sleeping over that she wanted to cry. Stupid hormones.

"Really." Kat ran a hand through his turquoise hair and smiled. "So you have to buy tons okay?"

"'Kay!" Teddy grabbed Sirius hand, and he winked at her before leading her godson away. She was the worst person in the world.

"He sees you as his mother," Narcissa said quietly. She smiled sadly when Kat froze. "And I don't think my niece would see that as a bad thing. You shouldn't either."

"I don't," Kat lied. Teddy would never hear Tonks swear after tripping over something or laugh when she spilled juice on Remus. "… I wanted to ask you something."

"We most certainly do not want to see you give birth." Lucius wrinkled his nose when Narcissa swatted at him. What was she planning on doing with that camera from this morning?

"Actually…" She had to do this for Draco. When the babies finally came, she was probably going to break at least a finger along with the name calling. This was the least she could do. Narcissa she didn't mind so much. The mother-in-law comments were getting easier to ignore. Lucius on the other hand… "I was wondering…"

They both waited. They were Slytherins for Merlin's sake! Wasn't part of being cunning knowing what people were about to do? It wouldn't be so bad if Narcissa offered instead of her having to ask.

"If you guys would stay with us for a week or two after the babies are born." Kat drummed her nails on the table and tried to focus on that when Lucius soured and Narcissa light up like a lightbulb. The house wasn't _that_ small.

"Of course!" Narcissa said instantly. Lucius tried to smile, but he only managed to turn his frown into a neutral expression. "Do you mean it?"

"If you're not out by February, I'm legally evicting you." Kat smirked when Lucius groaned at the word February. That made her look forward to this a little bit more.

* * *

Ron was sweating like a pig. The fact that he could tell Astoria knew made him even more nervous. He shouldn't have invited everyone into the room. Percy's wife reminded him of Aunt Muriel.

"Hurry up," Daphne said when he froze in the middle of the hospital room and everyone quieted down. "I think he's pooping."

Mum quickly took Reid, but Ron felt like he couldn't move until he started to whine. The smell hit him just as he got down on one knee.

Astoria smiled and clapped her hands together, so at least that was going well. Ron gulped as she started crying. Any day now… "Not as glamourous as I had hoped but… Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Years from now, he forgot about the poop, about Daphne ruining the "surprise", and about Audrey's oblivious disapproval that this didn't happen at least ten months ago. All he remembered was the pure joy in Astoria's voice. The love of his life just agreed to marry him.

 **Thank you gr8rockstarrox and Ern Estine 13624 for reviewing!**

 **gr8rockstarrox: Well, Alaric is tied, which is less hated than Castor. ;) Me and my dad are like that too, but we don't really mind it… :P**

 **And thank you guys for all the support! I remember when this fic wasn't very popular and now it has over 100 favorites and 150 followers! Thank you!**


	31. It's Time!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 31 It's Time!

"Wake up!" December 2nd, midnight. Kat was officially full-term when the contraction woke her up. Draco shot up and turned the light on with his wand. "This is it!"

"You sure?" he asked. No she wasn't sure! Kat cried out when another contraction hit, and Draco tried to scramble up but only wound up falling off the bed. If he fainted again, she was going to flip. This was getting ridiculous. "I'm getting our stuff!" he called out from the floor. "St-st-stay there! We'll floo to the hospital!"

"In a few hours." Kat rubbed circles over her belly until it stopped feeling so hard. Draco stared at her like she was out of her mind. "I don't want to be there for days. We'll go… I'll know. I'll just know."

"So… what?" The color was slowly draining from his face, so Kat patted the bed to try to get him to at least sit down. As if she would explode, he slowly eased back into bed.

"We wait." Easier said than done. They were in for a long night.

* * *

Six o'clock, seven o'clock… It wasn't until eight that Kat was willing to admit this was another false alarm. Draco was nice about it, and tiredly made her tea when she started crying, but that didn't make her feel much better. She was having several painful contractions an hour for six hours, and then, nothing.

"Kat!" Teddy hopped through the floo with Remus to stop by before school. "What's the matter?"

"I just had a tummy ache." Kat pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. He usually didn't stop by before school, but he probably was worried about what it would be like when the babies got here. Kat tried to act like she didn't notice.

"We're going to be late for school," Remus said softly as Draco came in with her tea. "They'll be here when you get back."

Teddy frowned, not entirely believing Remus. "Kat, when are you and Drake going to come home?"

Draco opened his mouth, probably to say something stupid like the truth. Kat didn't want Teddy to be worried about this all day. "How about we sleep over tonight? We'll have to come back here tomorrow though."

"Katherine," Draco interrupted, but Kat ignored him.

"We can make hot chocolate, and Draco will help you with your homework!" Kat went on, feeling a little less guilty when Teddy brightened. "Whaddya say, Remus?"

"That you'll have to put up with Sirius if you get another "tummy ache."" Remus ruffled her hair and put a hand behind Teddy's back. "C'mon. You're already late."

"See ya, Kat!"

Draco glared at her once they left. "You should have told him that we live here now."

Kat shrugged and sipped her tea. "I don't want him to think we love the babies more than him. We're only children. We don't understand."

"He's not…" Draco chewed on his lip when she stared him down, daring him to continue. He'd be dog meat. Then, she'd give him to Sirius. Narcissa said Teddy saw her as his mum. "Fuck, Katherine. Alright, he's ours too, but the babies are going to need us. He can come over during the day, but I don't think we're going to be in shape for sleep overs for a while. Including tonight."

Kat waved him off. "He's in bed by eight. Hanging out with Teddy isn't going to kill us."

Draco didn't say anything as she got up to rearrange the babies' room for the thousandth time. She was already feeling terrible. Teddy felt like he was being replaced, and she had no idea how to set it right.

* * *

"Kat?" Teddy asked when he got home from school. They were doing his homework, making Kat realize what a terrible speller she was. Maybe she should start writing letters again... "Can you comed to my Christmas party at school?"

Shit… The babies were finally starting to drop, so Kat knew they were coming sooner rather than later. She hurriedly colored his Social Studies map as Teddy waited for her to answer. "Well… When is it Teddy Bear? Your dads might want to go."

"Mums always go," Teddy mumbled as he colored the alphabet. "December 22nd. I'm bringing candy canes."

So when she'd either be in the hospital, leaky and gross at home, or ready to pop. Kat felt horrible as she looked around to make sure Draco was still in the kitchen. "I'll try… If I'm not in the hospital, I'll make sure I can."

"Really?" Teddy lit up, making Kat suddenly feel overwhelmed. She was already having separation anxiety, and the babies weren't even here yet. She'd stay for half an hour. That was forever for a five year old.

"Really." Kat swore when he got up to tell Remus, who was making dinner. Draco didn't sound too happy with her promise.

"Let's go outside!" Teddy yelled after dinner. The snow was piling up, and Kat was just summoning her coat when Draco glared at her. Hopefully sucking the fun out of everything wasn't genetic. Judging by his parents, it might be.

"Katherine can't get sick right now, Edward." At least he was trying to be gentle, but Teddy's face still fell. "She's going to have the babies soon."

There was a crash, and Remus rolled his eyes from his chair by the fire. Sirius, who was trying to build Hogwarts out of blocks, panicked and fell face first into the half built castle. "How soon?"

Like a child, Kat threw her coat at her stupid husband. "So Draco will go with you."

Luckily, Teddy found that just as exciting. Probably more so since Draco could actually run and horse around. Not that he wanted to. He gave her one last glare and mouthed, _I hate you,_ before putting on her maternity coat and heading outside.

"I hate that that coat is big on him," Kat said once she started watching them from the window. Draco looked absolutely miserable when Teddy started laughing and throwing snowballs at him. She knocked on the window and waved just to taunt him. "How's Teddy?"

Remus chucked and with a swish of his wand, Teddy's toys started putting themselves away. "Excited to be getting a new puppy. I think it'll help him."

Help him because she was going to be too busy. Kat sighed and tore herself away from the window. "I feel so bad."

"That doesn't mean you have to try more than you can handle," Remus said gently. "Don't worry about making it to the Christmas party, Kat. Especially if you're at home with your newborns. Teddy's just nervous. He'll be fine, once he gets used to things."

 _I have to do mum things for him for Tonks._ Kat felt too bad to say it out loud. Instead, she shrugged and started heading upstairs. "I'm going to take a bath."

* * *

"I have a fever," Draco announced bitterly that night. Kat stared as he started getting his clothes together. "So I'm going to the Manor to try to sleep it off. I don't want you getting sick right now."

He-he couldn't leave! Kat got out of bed, but Draco only took a step back. "But-but what if something happens tonight?"

"You should have thought of that before you had Edward pelt me with snow," he drawled, adding to the Malfoy grace by finishing his sentence with a sneeze. "Sleep in his bed tonight."

Kat immediately soured. She couldn't fit in Teddy's bed anymore. "My back hurts."

"I don't want you getting sick," Draco repeated impatiently. "Have Black firecall me if something happens."

"I hope it comes out both ends tonight," Kat grumbled as Draco rolled his eyes and left. He was such a baby.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Hermione said once she came over. "You're mad at him for not wanting to get you sick after you made him stay outside in the cold for hours."

Kat knew she shouldn't have invited her. "Yes. I _need_ to get these babies out of me."

"They still have a lot of potential weight to gain," Hermione lectured as she pulled back the covers. "You still have about seventeen days, Kat."

Kat glared at the elbow she saw sticking out of her. They seemed big enough to her. "I have two chins, Hermione."  
"You do not." There was a noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

"I will in seventeen bloody days," Kat grumbled. "I gained forty five pounds! That's about as much as Teddy weighs! I gained a Teddy!"

"I can tell." Hermione giggled as Kat turned away from her and called her a particularly foul name. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! You look great, Kat. Have you found a new healer, yet?"

No… Kat knew she should have found one because she was scheduled to have weekly appointments now, but the thought made her cry so much that Draco canceled any appointment he tried to make. "No. You should've became a healer, Hermione."

"I'll start studying." And knowing Hermione, she wasn't kidding. She would probably be ready to deliver her babies by the weekend.

* * *

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night to find Kat not squishing her like she usually did. With a yawn, she rubbed at her eyes and waited for her friend to get back from the bathroom. Fifteen minutes went by before she started looking for her.

And… She was nowhere in Grimmauld. Great. Draco was going to kill her.

Thank Merlin the lights were on when she flooed to Spinner's End. Hermione yawned and started heading for the nursery. "Warn me next time, Kat. You're lucky I didn't panic."

She found her best friend sitting in the nursery at three in the morning, surrounded by baby clothes and trying to hold back tears. "Nothing's right. I have to take everything back!"

The entire floor was covered. Hermione sleepily wondered where she could get a halfway decent cup of coffee. This was going to take a while. "What are you talking about, Kat? Everything's the right size."

Kat held up a pink dress and started crying. "I don't wa-wa-want her to think she has to dress like this! But-but I don't want him to think he has to share everything with her because they're twins!"

Hermione stared for a second before sitting across from her. "I'm sorry to break this to you, Kat. But I don't think she knows what a dress is… What started all this? Was it a dream?"

Kat sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve. Hermione tried not to shudder in revulsion. "I had to wash all their clothes. I put them in the dresser without cleaning it!"

So she was nesting. Hermione tried her best to keep a straight face and say as gently as she could, "It's new, Kat."

"So it hasn't been washed!" Kat rubbed at her eyes, so she didn't see Hermione's silent laughter. If only she could scare her into reading a book instead of trying to sterilize wood. "So I had to take everything out and-and look at this!"

"As long as they're comfortable, the clothes are fine," Hermione soothed. "And they'll let you know if they're uncomfortable. C'mon. I'll make you some soup."

Kat shook her head. "I don't have enough toys. We need to go back to the store!"

 _You have three nurseries worth of toys for babies who are going to do nothing but poop for the next few weeks,_ Hermione thought. Those babies were going to be spoiled rotten. Buy their way onto the Quidditch team rotten.

"Nothing's open for about six hours." Hermione smiled when Kat started crying harder. She could always read a parenting book while she was waiting. "Do you need help getting up?"

"I need to clean!" Kat cried before conjuring a basket and throwing all the clothes in it. Hermione never thought she'd hear those words come out of her mouth. Well... At least there was a coffee pot in the kitchen.

* * *

Draco went home around noon to find that his nostrils were burned by the smell of cleaning potions. Hermione shrugged at the sight of him and continued hand washing the living room windows that Katherine made him charm clean the other day. Speak of the devil. His lovely wife waddled in from the kitchen and handed him a mop.

"You can finish the kitchen," she said breathlessly. "Our room is a pigsty."

No it wasn't… Hermione looked at him with wide eyes and shook her head. Okay then. "Katherine?" She looked at him blankly. "Wouldn't you rather be resting? Lupin said you had a contraction at breakfast."

She looked absolutely exhausted but shook her head. "There's so much to do! They could be here at any minute!"

"They'll be here any minute if you don't sit down." Draco rolled his eyes when she ignored him and took the vacuum out of the closet. She was going to regret it.

* * *

Although Draco insisted it was from the stress of cleaning for hours, Kat knew that the babies were coming because she finally cleaned the house. She was ready, so her body was ready too. She took a deep breath and rubbed her belly when the contraction was finally over. This was it. She was sure of it.

Although he was an odd green color, Draco managed to bring her some ice water without spilling it. "I wanted to ask you something."

Kat smiled in thanks and took a sip of the freezing water. That last one was really painful. "Hm?"

"My mum wants to be there," he said stiffly, looking absolutely terrified when she winced in pain again. Maybe it was time to go to the hospital… Again. "When they're born. Like in the room as you're having them."

Kat snorted and wiped her sweaty bangs out of her eyes. "With her camera?" Silence. Oh no… That was a joke! "You can't be serious! Why would she want a picture of that?"

Draco looked like he wasn't sure either, but once again, he was afraid to tell his mother no. "Please, Katherine. It's important to her."

Kat wasn't sure if she wanted her in the room period, but her head was killing her, and she didn't want to think right now. "… I reserve the right to kick her out at any time."

"Really? I-I mean okay!" Draco smiled but only stared at her in horror when she moaned in pain. Maybe she would need Narcissa there. So far, her husband had proved to be worse than useless.

"Take me to the hospital, you git!"

* * *

"Kat? How come you can't get the babies out of your tummy?" Teddy asked as Draco signed the release forms at the hospital. She was there for three hours before her contractions stopped again. Now, she was a whopping three centimeters dilated. Kat wanted to cry.

"They aren't ready yet," Remus told him gently. "They're just giving Kat a run for her money."

Teddy wrinkled his nose at the phrase before going back to coloring on the original release form, which Kat got angry with and scribbled all over. "Aunt Daphne says Kat doesn't have any babies in her tummy. She says she's just fat."

Since when did Daphne earn aunt status? Fuck her. Kat glared at Sirius when he laughed. "She's just jealous because I get to eat ice cream with you whenever I want."

Teddy still looked a little confused. "How _do_ they get out?"

Kat grinned and patiently waited for Remus and Sirius to answer. Remus pretended to have a coughing fit while Sirius merely squirmed in his seat. She decided to make it worse for them by saying, "Same way they got in."

"Katherine Lily!" Remus yelled while Sirius jumped out of his seat and said in a high pitch voice, "How about we go get that ice cream?"

Unfortunately for them, Teddy was smarter than they gave him credit for and whined, "I wanna know!"

This was too easy.

* * *

Lucius was still stuck in the hospital. The healers claimed it was because they wanted to make sure his muscles weren't took weak for him to get around the Manor, but he was sure Narcissa was behind it, since somehow, the healers couldn't find the paperwork whenever he tried to release himself. He growled to himself when she went shopping with Draco. No wonder Katherine said she didn't want a baby shower. She could barely buy anything herself with Cissa's weekly shopping trips.

When Black slunk in, he was bored out of his mind and doing crossword puzzles. He glared at the other man before going back to the puzzle. "No one you like is here. Edward won't go near me ever since your goddaughter told him my hair is made from the pelts of baby Labrador retrievers."

Black laughed quietly. "Because he didn't believe me when I said it was made from frozen cheese."

So this was where Katherine got her _amazing_ personality from. Lucius curled his lip in disgust. "Good to know."

Ever the charmer, Black glared at him and snapped, "So Kat says you're moving in when the baby comes."

Lucius rolled his eyes. Weeks crammed in a house with Katherine. Hopefully he didn't walk in on her breastfeeding. "Unfortunately."

"Unfortunately," Black mimicked in a whiny voice. Then, like the savage that he was, he stomped over to Lucius and jabbed a finger at his chest. "She invited you for _your_ son! So don't you dare make her think she's a bad mum! She's going to be scared enough with the baby without you looking down on her with your pointy ass nose."

"Babies," Lucius corrected, thinking Black was being stupid. He frowned when Black tensed. "Don't tell me you didn't know."

"Is that why Remus bought a second crib?" So Black really was that thick.

"Yes," Lucius said slowly. "A boy and a girl. Why is this such a shock, Black? She's huge."

It was hard to tell if Black was offended or embarrassed. He stuttered a few times before defending himself. "Excuse me for not questioning my pregnant goddaughter's weight!"

Lupin knew. And Edward knew before anyone else. So Black was the only one. Lucius snorted. "I don't even blame her. You're too stupid for your own good."

Black was no longer listening and only planning revenge. "That little…"

"There's nothing little about her, Black," Lucius drawled.

"Shut up!" Black started pacing, probably to get some blood flow to his tiny brain so he could come up with a plan. Surprisingly, smoke wasn't coming out of his ears by the time he finally had something in mind. "C'mon. We're meeting Kat for lunch."

"Yeah right." Boring crossword puzzles were much better than a meal with Black. And a lot safer too.

But Black grew up with a family of Slytherins. He knew how to get his way. "I won't tell Narcissa that we went," he said slyly. "I'll tell her that I argued with you while you lazed about in your hospital bed. Then she'll let you go out to the hospital cafeteria for dinner."

Damn it. Lucius would have just left the hospital, but he knew Narcissa would just make him come right back. The hour a day she let him leave without a team of healers was the best part of his day. Today, he could have two of them. If he was lucky, Black would make Katherine cry and run off, so he could eat alone while the mutt chased him off. "Fine."

* * *

"What's he doing here?" Katherine asked bluntly and with obvious distaste. She only spoke after inhaling her chicken salad. Lucius barely took a bite of his own food, and she was wiping the bread on her empty bowl to get the leftover dressing.

"There's something I have to tell you," Black said seriously. Here we go… Lucius nearly jumped out of his seat when the blood traitor grabbed his hand. "I'm leaving Remus. For Lucius."

Katherine laughed and started buttering what was left of her bread. "Yeah right. He worships Narcissa."

Black looked down at his plate. "We're both tired of being treated like children." He only squeezed his hand when Lucius tried to rip it out of his grasp. "We both still love… Listen Kat, this isn't easy."

Again, Katherine laughed. "Isn't easy to keep a straight face while saying something so ridiculous." Black didn't say anything, causing Katherine to frown. Almost immediately she smirked. "Kiss him then."

To his absolute horror, Black was actually starting to lean into do it. Lucius shoved him so roughly he fell nearly fell out of his seat. "Not in public, darling."

It was a joke. He was so sarcastic and miserable that Katherine must've taken it for bitterness. Her eyes bulged out of her head, and she reached into her pocket, presumably for her wand. "I'm telling Remus, you prat!"

She took a black object out of her pocket that made Black turn a few shades lighter. He reached for the device, but Katherine leaned out of his way, opened it, and pressed a few buttons. "Remus! Sirius is cheating on you—"

Black had finally succeeded in snatching away the device. "It was a prank, Moony! A silly prank." He laughed nervously while Lucius was wondering if this was the best time to go to the bathroom and never come back. "The neighbor and I are just friends! It's not my fault he's insanely gorgeous. I-I mean Lucius will tell you!"

Black thrust the device in his face. Lucius stared, having no idea what was going on. Lupin was obviously somehow speaking on the other end, so their relationship must be at stake. "I have no idea what he's talking about."

That's what Black gets for trying to kiss him. He hurried off with the device, babbling a mile a minute. Katherine snickered and grabbed another roll. "Tosser."

"At least we can agree on one thing." Lucius picked at his sandwich. "And here he was worried about how I would treat you while stuck in your closet of a house."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Like Narcissa would let you say anything while she's trying to get us to move into the Manor."

Perhaps Katherine was smarter than he thought…

* * *

By the end of the week, nothing could cheer Katherine up. She was absolutely miserable and wouldn't get out of bed. Draco tried to keep her comfortable, but he knew she just wanted to hold her babies. The slightest thing, like pine needles falling out of their Christmas tree, made her burst into tears.

"I made you your favorite," Draco said quietly. Well, her current favorite. Macaroni and cheese with sliced apples baked into it. He did his best to ignore the smell.

Katherine's eyes watered. Okay, maybe it wasn't her favorite anymore. "I can't eat that. It's bad for them."

 _You ate a block of cheese for breakfast,_ Draco thought but knew better than to say it out loud. "Yes. But you ate a big salad for lunch and fruit all day—"

"So it's okay to poison them?" she barked. Draco would later deny that he took a step back in fear. "Throw that shit out!"

"Okay…" Draco took a deep breath. Two more weeks, and the healers would induce. Two more weeks with the pregnant demon. "What do you want for dinner then?"

Katherine frowned and considered for a moment. "Chicken nuggets."

Draco bit his tongue and hurried out without another word.

"Thank you for being so nice to me," the pregnant demon mumbled as she snuggled up to him later that night. Draco was sure it was a trap. She kissed him slowly and almost made him yelp when she reached down his pants. "What?"

"N-nothing. I…" Oh no… By the look in her eyes, he could tell any excuse he could make was going to be a terrible one. He was going to have to choose between making her cry or making her flip out on him. "I…"

"Do you find me attractive?" she asked before he could think of anything.

"Of course I do," he said quickly, a little too quickly, judging by the narrowing of her eyes. "I love you."

"So you find me attractive because you love me, not because you think I'm physically attractive?" she spat.

"You-you're… What?" During the past few days, Draco felt like he was paying for every bad thing he ever did. She was absolutely furious with him, and he was starting to get confused.

Looks like he lucked out and managed to make her cry _and_ flip out on him. "Fuck you! Get out!"

Draco blinked. What just happened? "But—"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Draco admitted only to himself that he was happy to be sleeping on the couch tonight.

* * *

The next morning, Draco woke up to the smell of breakfast. Eggs, toast, and bacon. So she was making his favorite. He couldn't help but wonder if it was another trap or if she felt bad. As quietly as he could, he snuck off to the bathroom to take a shower.

"I'm sorry," she said when he sat down. She put a plate in front of him that was filled with twice the food he could manage. Draco was afraid of what would happen when he couldn't finish it all. "I've just been feeling really gross lately, and I wanted you to make me feel better."

 _Why couldn't you just say that?_ Draco yelled in his head while he plastered a fake smile on his face. "You're beautiful."

Something flashed in her eyes, telling him to be very, very careful. "Too late."

"So…" Draco laughed nervously. "You said you wanted to buy some books for them?"

Katherine's eyes watered. Great. "We don't do anything just for us anymore."

"What did you want to do?" Draco asked carefully. Probably murder him.

There was a pause, and Draco prayed she would say something he wouldn't say no to. "Let's go dancing."

Draco decided it was in his best interest not to mention that she hated dancing. Just smile and nod. That was the only advice Father had for him. At least it made her happy…

* * *

Kat felt terrible. Everything ached, and every time she went into labor, she was only met with heartbreaking disappointment. At least Draco was putting up with her.

"How'd you get so sweet?" She wasn't much of a dancer when she didn't have two full term babies to lug around. They were most swaying to the music, and Kat rested her chin on his shoulder as he waddled about the dancefloor with her. "You used to be such an asshole."

"Thanks." He tried to lead him towards their table but gave up after she "accidently" stepped on his feet twice. "You should eat something."

"After this song," she halfheartedly promised. "I think the dancing rocked them to sleep. They always kick when _I'm_ trying to sleep. Think if I slept in a hammock I'd be able to get out?"

"No," he said, brutally honest as usual. "No offense, Katherine, but I'm surprised you still fit in the bathtub."

"That better be a joke," Kat grumbled. He smiled softly, so she assumed (hoped) that it was. "How was the couch last night?"

"It's weird sleeping without someone snoring in my ear and getting up for snacks every few hours." Draco smirked when she glowered. "It was too quiet."

"I missed your cold feet," Kat admitted with a yawn. "We never got to go on another honeymoon. Or that family vacation."

"What a shame," Draco drawled before leaning in to kiss her jawline. "I was so looking forward to Black in a bathing suit."

Katherine smirked. "I was going to put cooking oil in your parent's sunscreen."

"They burn easily." That only made her smile widen. He'd have to tell them to use magic instead of a salve. "By summer, we'll have six month olds."

Katherine frowned, making Draco tense and prepare himself for a mood swing storm. He should have known better than to say anything in public. Smile and nod. That's what Father said. "I… I'm worried that you'll only see me as a mum."

What? There was no way he could smile and nod to that. "Why?"

Katherine shrugged, but stopped her halfhearted dancing. "Well, I got in a tiny fight with Ginny a few weeks ago." Great. "She was mad that I've been so busy, and she said that I'm not just a mum."

"She doesn't have any children while a lot of her friends are suddenly having children, and she's the youngest," Draco said simply, trying his best to keep his voice neutral. "She just doesn't understand."

"I haven't really included her in anything," Katherine admitted. "I thought she would get bored, but I guess she has a point. But…"

"You're my wife," Draco said firmly while adding in his head _my hormone crazed, evil wife._ "Pansy and Theo have been in their own little world for months. Call me crazy but I think a new baby takes up a lot of time."

"And there won't be time for us, let alone Ginny." Katherine shuffled her feet, and Draco had to force himself not to react when he saw she was wearing two different shoes. "I'm nervous about… Everything. Just everything."

"We're screwed." Draco smiled to show he was joking, but from the sour look on her face, she didn't appreciate it. "We'll find time… eventually."

Katherine looked at an imaginary watch as if "eventually" was in a few hours. "What if we don't _want_ to? What if we have baby jail Stockholm Syndrome like stupid Pansy and that guy she's married to?"

Draco rolled his eyes at "that guy she's married to." It was true that the most he got out of Pansy and Theo lately were pictures of Herb, letters about Herb, and parenting advice, but he didn't mind, especially since they almost lost him. "We'll have a date night once a week after they're born."

And of course, Katherine looked aghast at the thought. "So soon?"

No matter what he said, he knew she wouldn't like it if he was even remotely specific. "Once you heal," he said vaguely, and with more confidence than he felt, he added, "You're amazing you know that, right? We'll be fine."

"I know," she said haughtily as she started heading for their table. "I think you're bringing me down, actually."

"Actually," he drawled, "you're the worst sort of person."

"I love you too."

* * *

He was allowed back in the bed tonight. Katherine looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. Hopefully they wouldn't get a repeat of last night.

"Are you still scared?" she asked as she waddled over to bed. What kind of a question was that? "About not being a cold asshole like your dad?"

"Why do I talk to you?" Draco mumbled as she laid next to him and lifted up her shirt. "If this is a sex thing, don't blame me because I have no idea what you're doing."

"No." She snorted as she propped herself up with pillows. "Talk to them."

"Er…" Draco felt his throat run dry, already feeling awkward at the thought. "Why?"

"So…" Katherine paused. Maybe she was trying to torture him and needed to make up an excuse. "So you'll have more of a bond with them or something like that."

"Perhaps you should read the books Hermione buys for you instead of skimming them in between commercials." Draco shrunk back when she glared at them. Nearly thirty eight weeks in, and he still hadn't learned to keep his mouth shut.

Thankfully, she decided to let that one go. She pointed to the right side of her belly. "This is our daughter." Then the left. "And this is our son. Talk to them."

Draco waited for her to start laughing at him, but she only smiled softly when they shifted under her skin. "Erhm… hello?"

Silence. He didn't know what else to say! They couldn't understand him, even if their hearing wasn't muffled. This had to be a joke. Black was going to bust out of the closet at any moment to take a picture of his mortified face.

Katherine sighed. At least, he hoped it was a sigh and not a laugh. "Tell them anything. Like that you love them."

But they weren't here! He couldn't see them, so he felt like he was just talking to her stomach, which was weird. "Um, I…" Draco blushed when she grabbed his hand and used it to push at her stomach so they would start moving. To his amazement, he could see a fully formed foot, toes and all, poke out of her side. He pulled his hand away as if burned. "Katherine…"

"Gross, right?" She grinned when he looked away. "Don't be scared, Draco. You've got like thirteen years before they'll say, "Fuck off, Dad.""

"If they're truly your children, it'll be more like five or six," Draco muttered. "… Do you-do you think they'll hate me I if I can't say it?"

Katherine titled her head to the side and thankfully didn't have a hormonal meltdown. "Well, do you hate your dad for it?"

Draco shook his head. He could never hate his father, but… He wanted something more for his children.

Eventually, Katherine turned the light off, perhaps to hide her disappointment, and snuggled up to him. He pretended to be asleep until she started snoring and stared at the ceiling until the kicks that he kept him up for the past few weeks started gently pushing against his side.

"I love you." He said it so quietly that he barely heard it himself. He doubted they did over Katherine's bear like snores, but it was a start. Hopefully he would be able to say it when they finally arrived.

* * *

Lily was going to be a grandmother. It didn't hit Severus until a frazzled Katherine came into his shop one morning, begging for drugs.

"There has to be a potion to make my water break," she begged. Black was hovering in the background. At least the fat kneazle kept him at bay. It purred as it rubbed itself against Katherine's legs. "I don't care how nasty it is. I can't take it anymore!"

"You aren't even thirty eight weeks," Severus taunted. Lily wasn't around to comfort her like she should be. "You do know that pregnancies are supposed to last forty weeks, don't you, Potter?"

"I can't sleep." Her eyes filled with crocodile tears. "I thought they were dropping, but now they've crammed themselves back next to my lungs! I can't _breathe_. And Sirius follows me around like flies on shit!"

"Oi!" Black yelled but immediately quieted down when the kneazle growled at him.

"Give me something!" Katherine hissed. "I'm thirty eight weeks tomorrow! Please!"

 _You can do this._ That's what Lily would have told her. Severus set his jaw. "No."

"Look," she snarled, showing her true colors. "I'm not asking you to reach up and do it yourself! Just give me a potion to break my water!"

She was absolutely vulgar. Severus sneered, tempted to taunt her with the imaginary potions. "There is no such thing. And the potion to start labor has to be given in a hospital because it stresses out the fetus. Talk to your healer, Potter."

That shut her up, reminding Severus that her healer was dead. He should call her irresponsible for not finding a new one, make her cry, and start a fight with Black. Lily would have known how to make her feel better.

"I have something," Severus lied. "But it's so weak that it doesn't usually work."

Katherine immediately brightened. Lily's eyes looked so relieved. "Really? I'll buy it! I know it'll work!"

"Fine." Severus headed in the back and filled a vile with water from the kitchen. He added a pinch of sugar for good measure and shook it up. "Your daughter," he said to Lily with a sigh, "is a bloody idiot."

"That'll be forty galleons," Severus drawled as Katherine was practically bouncing with excitement. "Drink it before bed, mix it with juice."

"Thanks Snape!" Katherine said cheerfully. "Make sure you stop by the hospital tomorrow!"

 _I will for Draco,_ Severus thought as she left with Black to buy more toys for her little monsters. _In two weeks when you actually give birth._ He'd have to bring a photograph to Lily's grave.

* * *

December 9th. It was dinner time, and Katherine had been having contractions since the sun came up. Not long after Severus's placebo. Draco was sure this was it, but she insisted she wasn't ready to go the hospital yet. Everyone picked at their food while Katherine would drop her fork every couple of minutes and then exhaled. Draco wanted to throw up.

Lupin tried to keep them distracted by taunting Black, who was staring at the clock on the wall with a sour look on his face. "What a shame, Padfoot. One more day and you would've won the bet."

"Bet?" Katherine asked before wincing. Draco felt himself break out in a cold sweat when she started panting.

"Six more hours." Black leaned over the table. "Hold them in for six more hours, Kitty Kat."

"Sirius thought that you would have the babies the tenth or later." Lupin grinned, looking rather smug. "So he bet that you would. If you don't, we get a small dog I want instead of the beast he wants."

"A Rottweiler is hardly a beast, Moony," Black said stiffly. "You want a damn mouse for a dog."

There was a pause, and Draco hoped she would finally agree to go to the hospital just to tease her godfather. "Sorry, Padfoot." Katherine smiled weakly. "My water just broke."

Although they had been waiting for this moment for over a week, Draco suddenly felt extremely underprepared. Edward peeked under the table and confirmed, "Kat peed her pants!"

"You ready?" Katherine asked before gripping her stomach and crying out in pain. Black yelped as if he were in pain too. Draco was too terrified to tell her no. He was going to be a dad.

Luckily, Mother swooped in and gently helped her out of her seat. Black once again asked her if she could wait until midnight. When Katherine gave him her middle finger, Edward started yelling that she was in trouble. Draco felt the room start to spin until Father pinched his ear.

He smiled softly. "She'll kill you."

"You're damn right I will." She tiredly looked at the stairs. "Will you help me—?"

Katherine's face fell like she was confused. When her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she fell to the ground, Draco felt like the world stopped. He couldn't hear Edward screaming, and barely noticed Black rush over to her as she started convulsing. The next thing he knew they were at the hospital, and the healers were asking him if they could perform an emergency C-section.

 **Thank you for the reviews saku hyuuga, Ern Estine 13624, and gr8rockstarrox!**

 **Next up the babies!**

 **Oh and gr8rockstarrox I added a few scenes for you! I'm thinking two chapters until Snape baby sits!**


	32. One Big, Happy Family

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 32 One Big, Happy Family

"Hey." Draco swallowed back tears as he looked at the two tiny babies crying in their clear, plastic hospital bassinets. Katherine's blood pressure was so high that her heart had stopped during the procedure. The healers were trying to make it start by electrocuting her, so Mother had to drag him away when he started to transform. If he could control himself, he would be able to say goodbye.

Like they knew something was wrong, the babies, his children, wouldn't stop crying. Draco shakily caressed his daughter's cheek. Her crying slowed but didn't stop. His son quieted down immediately at his touch though.

"I don't blame you for this." Draco forced himself to laugh. "Mummy's a fat head who wouldn't see her healer… I just want you to know…"

She still wouldn't stop crying. The boy just yawned and slowly opened his eyes. When they briefly met Draco's, he felt his heart skip a beat.

"I think she wants to be held." Mother nearly made him jump out of his skin. He had forgotten she was there. "… They've started her heart again. She hasn't woken up, but they have to run some more tests. They said her kidneys might start to fail too."

"I'm going to kill her," Draco said, never feeling so relieved in his life.

Mother smiled softly and nudged him. "Don't you want to be the first to hold her?"

No. Draco swallowed at the lump in his throat. _You mean the first to drop her,_ he thought. She was so tiny. "Y-you should do it."

Mother pointed at a rocking chair near a window. "Will it be easier if you're sitting down?"

Draco shook his head, suddenly terrified. Katherine was so sick. He couldn't hurt his daughter too. "She's too small."

"She's perfect." Both he could protest, Mother scooped up his daughter and practically shoved her in his arms. He only took her out of fear of his mother letting her fall out of her arms. "See?"

She was still crying. Probably because she missed her own mother, the person she had been attached to for her entire life. Although he was too scared to move, Draco took a deep breath. "It-it's alright."

After a few more whimpers, she finally stopped. Cautiously, she opened her eyes and started fearfully looking around.

"She's busy," Draco muttered. She stopped her search and briefly focused on the sound of his voice. She was so tiny. If Katherine… Then she would need him for everything. Even the thought was overwhelming. "I know. You'd probably recognize my voice better if I was yelling."

Mother reached out and let his daughter's hand wrap around her index finger. "You weren't much bigger." She smiled when the baby girl let out another whimper. "Did you two pick names yet?"

Draco glanced at the door, which Katherine had yet to be wheeled through. What if she never was? "Y-yes."

* * *

Kat woke up to the feeling of cold hands brushing the hair out of her eyes. Bright light blinded her before she could see his exhausted, worried face staring at her. The last thing she remembered was wanting to change her pants. They were soaked.

"Oh thank God!" Exhaustion leaked into his every word. She felt so much lighter, for some reason. Wait…

Kat sat up with a start, only causing Draco's forehead to collide with hers. That wasn't the pain that made her scream though. A ripping, burning pain sliced through her abdomen. She definitely wasn't pregnant anymore.

"Where are the babies?!"

A high pitched wail answered her question. They were born, and she didn't even know it.

"Right here," Narcissa said softly as Draco rubbed his head and muttered a few curses under his breath. Kat felt her heart stop when she saw the little blonde head, who was the source of the crying. Sirius held another blonde baby, who was sucking on his finger and ignoring everything else.

"Can I…?" Kat barely noticed the healers scrambling with the salves and asking to examine her wound. She just wanted to hold her babies.

Of course, the fun sucker had ruin it by saying, "Katherine, you had a cesarean section, and your heart stopped twice during the procedure."

 _So?!_ Kat started crying when Narcissa knelt right beside her bed, and Sirius did the same. She ran her hand through the wispy blonde hair, and the crying immediately stopped. It killed her that she didn't know if it was the boy or the girl.

"This," Narcissa whispered, "is little Minerva." What? She pointed at the baby that Sirius was holding. "And that's little Castor."

WHAT?! Kat tore her eyes away from the babies to stare Draco down, who was smiling like he was expecting thanks. "What the _fuck_ did you do?"

Draco blinked in surprise while Sirius started snickering. "That's what you wanted to name them…"

"Not it's not!" Kat squeaked. "I told you I wanted to see them first! Is-is that on their bloody birth certificates?!"

Draco glanced at his mother, who was trying to hold in her laughter. "Yes… Katherine, your blood pressure was rather high, so…"

"How can you expect me to calm down?!" Kat yell whispered. "That isn't their names!"

Sirius grinned. "Legally it is!"

"Shut up, Black!" Draco growled, but Sirius only let out a bark like laugh that made her daughter start crying again.

"Her name's Aurora," Kat muttered as she held her tiny hand. "Aurora Katherine."

"That's actually acceptable," Narcissa said quietly. Would it be rude to kick her out? No… Kat couldn't do that. She might leave with the baby.

"So you don't want to name him Castor," Draco said slowly as he took the baby from him mother. He smiled softly when she held out her hands. "You almost died, Katherine."

"Here you go, Kitty Kat." Sirius actually stuck his tongue out at Draco when he handed her her son. She loved that man.

"Careful," Draco stressed as Sirius and Narcissa quietly left. Kat could barely hear him. He looked just like Draco. "Are you in pain?"

 _Uh, yeah._ But Kat shook her head. "They're so tiny."

"Just under seven pounds." Draco paused and slowly sat on the stool near her bed. "Don't you want to know what happened?"

She was absolutely in love. Now that he didn't have Sirius's fingers to suck on, he opened his eyes and started to whine. Draco had to clear his throat before she realized he was talking to her. "Sorry. What?"

"You had preeclampsia. And from the looks of things, for a while. If you were a Muggle, you would've needed a new heart." Thankfully, there was no blame or bitterness in his voice. "You can thank Severus tomorrow."

"What should we name him?" Kat smiled sheepishly when he raised his eyebrows. "Sorry. I hadn't been feeling well, but I thought it was just part of being so pregnant."

Kat held her breath as she waited for him to blame her, to ruin this perfect moment. She was the one who hadn't been to the healer's in nearly two months. Draco took a deep breath, causing her to wince. "Well… Everyone's fine. Actually, you're the worst off of the lot. I thought…"

"Don't cry, Draco." She held up her son, who was starting to cry too. "He needs a name. And she does if you don't like Aurora."

"I…" Draco let out a watery laugh and quickly wiped his eyes. "Aurora is actually acceptable."

"I hate you." Kat kissed her son's forehead, but he wouldn't stop whining. Maybe he was hungry? She was a little afraid to try to feed him and suddenly wished Narcissa was back. "His middle name should be Draco."

"How about Lucien?"

"Say that again and I'll vomit on your shoes."

"Go ahead. They're still covered from when we were in the operating room." Draco frowned. "Adrian?"

Kat wrinkled her nose. "Where the hell did that come from?"

Draco bit his lip to hide his smile. "From Hadrian. The fourteenth Roman Emperor, who adopted Lucius Aelius—"

"Don't make me divorce you."

Draco's jaw set, meaning he was going to be stubborn about this. "Why can't they both have "A" names?"

"Because you turned down Alaric!" Kat hissed as she tried to shush their son. "That's why I didn't ask you about Aurora! I knew you would shit on it just to be an ass! Alaric means "everyone's ruler." He's going to have to be bossy if he's going to make it with us!"

"When did I turn down Alaric?" That piece of shit.

"When we bought the sofa bed," Kat said through clenched teeth. Her stomach hurt so bad. Would she be a bad mum if she put him down?

"Well you were being incredibly annoying." He smiled until she winced in pain. She felt bad when he quickly put Aurora in her hospital crib and picked up their son. The poor girl obviously liked being held and started crying the second she realized she was out of her father's arms.

"Sorry." Kat felt horrible as Draco tried to comfort Aurora and hold their son at the same time. "So… Ric and Rory?"

"Aurora and Alaric," Draco corrected, but he smiled again. "I'll get a solicitor to change their birth certificates."

"You better," Kat grumbled, feeling useless. Hopefully her wound would heal soon.

* * *

Aurora wanted constant snuggles and enjoyed being the center of attention, and Alaric, well, he just wanted to eat. Like clockwork, he wanted milk every two hours or less and after that, he wanted to be left alone unless he had a full nappy. Kat was in so much pain that everything seemed like a blur. Her favorite parts of her hospital stay was when everyone else was asleep, and she watched Draco through half closed eyes.

"You're just like your mother," he told Ric as he changed him. "She can't be bothered unless she wants something either."

Maybe he knew she was pretending to be asleep. The jerk. No, no he didn't. Kat tried not to react as he picked up Ric and kissed the top of his head. The baby turned his head away with his almost permanent grouchy look.

"Your sister is more like me, I'd say," Draco whispered. "But I think Mummy is disappointed that you two look so much like me. So don't take it personally if she calls you ferret face."

The hell she would! They were gorgeous. Still, it kind of looked like she gave birth to pink Malfoy clones. She thought for sure that the Potter Curse would dominate Malfoy blond.

"And by like me, I mean normal." Draco sat with her in a rocking chair a looked out the window. "Can you believe Mummy wants to dress you in a costume when you leave tomorrow?"

The Santa costumes were cute! Stupid ferret… And it made perfect sense! Christmas was in less than two weeks. They left tomorrow, so she'd have to figure out how to get them in the outfits without him noticing.

* * *

"I wanted to give her the middle name Natalie," Kat whispered when her old healer stopped in. "But I was too much of a coward. I didn't want her to ask me where it came from."

"She didn't suffer," the old man said as he held little Rory, who hummed in his arms. Kat wondered if he was just told that when he had to identify the body. "She… She knew, when they broke into her office. That… That it was the end for her. She took poison before they could catch her."

It took a minute for that to sink in. Nearly another one for Kat to realize that couldn't be true. She shook her head. "She wouldn't just have poison lying around."

Embers smiled sadly. "My daughter wasn't as happy as she liked everyone to think. I-I put too much pressure on her after my wife died."

"That's not true," Kat found herself saying. She wasn't sure if it was or not, but she couldn't let him think that. "She loved her job. If it wasn't for me—"

"She was in the process of adopting a child," Embers interrupted before Kat could continue. His eyes were flat, and Kat felt like he was pushing her away and being too personal at the same time. She didn't blame him. "I think I'll continue it for her. She would like that."

Kat nodded as he left, trying to ignore the lump in her throat. She couldn't even get out an apology. Should she feel better or worse that her healer didn't suffer because she killed herself to avoid it? Kat wasn't so sure.

* * *

"So what do you think, Teddy Bear?" After five days, they were getting ready to leave the hospital. Or at least, Kat hoped. Draco was asking so many questions that Kat wanted to throw something at him. Her wound was nearly healed! She was just sore from having two human beings ripped out of her in such a short amount of time.

Teddy shrugged. "Not smelly yet."

So he hadn't been present for any nappy changes. Kat supposed that was good. They were cuddling in her hospital bed with Rory, while Draco ask for the third time what to do if she had ripped open her wound. Just what was she going to do? The most strenuous thing she had done this week was breast feed.

"Drake was crying." He was referring to when she was sick. Kat was still on potions until January, just to be safe.

With a sigh, she kissed the top of Teddy's bright blue head. "I know, Teddy. That's why he's being a royal prat." Draco gave her a side glance and went on asking if it was okay for the babies to have so many visitors. For Merlin's sake! "We'll have to give him a break, I guess."

"You won't shake again, right Kat?" Teddy asked, which inspired yet another question from her _wonderful_ husband.

"Nope." _And I can't go to the Christmas party._ Kat was dying to say it, since it was a week away, and she was already dreading it. Aurora needed her and Ric liked to be comfort nursed if someone (usually Sirius) tried to hold him for too long. But she couldn't be that cruel. Teddy would never forgive her.

Teddy hugged her so tightly that it hurt a little. Kat tried not to wince. "Good."

* * *

"I don't think I can do this." Malfoy was pacing. Kat was taking a shower and as soon as she was out of earshot, he became an absolute wreck. Unfortunately, Sirius only got a small laugh out before getting a double glare from Narcissa and Remus. "There's going to be so many reporters."

"Don't you want to be there when they come home for the first time, Dragon?" Narcissa tried to soothe, but her stupid son didn't seem to be able to panic and listen at the same time.

Remus squeezed Sirius's hand to get his attention. "Come on Padfoot. There's a few pug puppies at the shelter that Teddy has his eye on."

"I want the black one!" Teddy said loudly while trying to drag him out of the room. "Daddy said I can name him Coal because that's what you getting for Christmas!"

And not Padfoot Junior? It was bad enough the dog would be hardly bigger than a New York rat. "I'll catch up to you," Sirius said absentmindedly. Maybe he could finally get back at Kat for his backfired prank from the other week. "I want to make sure my grandchildren aren't eaten."

Remus rolled his eyes as Malfoy stopped in his tracks and paled. Narcissa took out her wand, and as Moony waved goodbye, there was an unspoken, _It's your funeral, love._

Luckily, Malfoy gagging at the thought kept her from hexing him. He was already heading for the door as he said, "Tell Katherine I'll meet her at home. She'll understand… Probably."

"Or…" Sirius grinned when Malfoy froze. "She'll never forgive you. Remember yesterday, when she had a hormonal meltdown after you put Rory's nappy on backwards?"

Malfoy glanced at his daughter, who was sound asleep in Lucius's arms. Lucius was trying to act like he didn't hear them or maybe he didn't. Although he wouldn't admit it, Sirius could tell the git absolutely adored his grandchildren. "It will only be a few minutes, _unless_ something happens. She'll get over it."

 _"Unless,"_ Sirius mimicked obnoxiously. "What if she doesn't know you aren't there?"

Lucius snorted. "She's not that stupid, Black."

"You have spit up on your robes." Sirius snickered when Lucius jumped, causing Malfoy to growl and sprout a few feathers at the chance his father would drop his daughter. And Moony thought he was the feral one. "Snape, for a ridiculous price as usual, gave me some Polyjuice."

"So you thought it would be funny," Narcissa hissed, "to torment my son just to trick your goddaughter?"

 _But I never get to trick her,_ Sirius whined in his head. Instead, he grinned and waved the vile in the air as the shower stopped. "You're running out of time, Malfoy."

With a nervous glance at the bathroom door, Malfoy ripped a few strands of hair out and fled.

* * *

Kat narrowed her eyes as she fed Alaric before leaving. Whoever this was, it wasn't Draco. He didn't call Aurora princess like he usually did when they were alone. And he looked away when she unbuttoned her shirt to fed Alaric. By the look of disgust, she had to say it was Nott. Sirius and Remus were off to the shelter. Blaise hated babies too much to do this for Draco. It had to be Nott.

Silently, Kat _accioed_ the babies' Santa outfits. "Thanks for letting me pick their outfit out by the way."

He didn't vehemently deny it. In fact, he had yet to turn towards her because he wasn't sure if she was still feeding Ric. "They're hideous." Well, at least he tried to be Draco. "But it's the least I can do, Katherine. Since you'll have to deal with Father for weeks."

It was oh so tempting to flash him. But no, Kat would get back at Nott and piss Draco off at the same time. "I'm nervous about dressing them. Can you get your mum?"

"Draco" spun around and then sighed with relief that her shirt was in fact buttoned. "You can do it, Katherine. We'll do it together."

 _Wrong again imposter!_ Kat thought. Draco was more nervous than she was. But Nott and Pansy thought they were baby experts. It was definitely Nott. "What if I twist their arm or something?"

That would send Draco running out of the room. The imposter was too confident. "You can do this." He squeezed her shoulder. "You can do anything."

Nott was trying too hard to pretend to like her. Kat rolled her eyes but then bit her lip. Their arms were so tiny… She could easily break them. "I'll just put the hats on. The lobby is warm enough."

"Look." Before she could stop him, the Draco imposter started putting the Santa coat on. Kat winced, waiting to hear the snap of a bone breaking. Then, she'd rip his throat out.

But, the only thing that happened was Aurora giving him a funny look as she tried to understand what was happening. Kat felt her heart melt when she saw a little yawn.

"And now for the knickers." And like that, Aurora was all dressed. Nott smiled. "Your turn, Kat… therine."

 _Dumbass,_ Kat thought. Slowly, she picked up the jacket. Ric opened his eyes and made a face that looked suspiciously like a scowl. The real Draco wouldn't mind Narcissa helping her. "I can't."

"Yes you can," the fake Draco reassured. "He isn't that breakable."

Kat felt her heart start to pound. She knew she was being stupid. She had dressed Teddy a million times as a baby. "You're an asshole."

But Kat took a deep breath and dressed him anyway. Of course he started to cry half way through. Kat froze and looked at the fake Draco for help, but he merely waved her arm like he was her dad, not her equally nervous husband. Stupid Nott was probably going to laugh with about this with Pansy all night.

"You're okay." Kat swallowed at the lump in her throat and put the other sleeve on. "Mummy's just afraid your bones are made of glass."

"Blame the Malfoy inbreeding for any glass bones," Nott joked before ruffling her hair. If Kat didn't know he was at the shelter, she'd say it was Sirius. Is this how Nott showed Pansy affection? Poor girl.

Kat glared at him. "Let's go."

* * *

Kat didn't entirely blame Draco as she was wheeled to the floo area by the lobby. Reporters blinded her with flashing lights. Some whispered and some didn't bother. Kat wanted to clobber them all. But first… She had to get back a Nott.

"Let's pose for one picture," Kat said loudly. "We'll put in in their baby books."

The fake Draco raised his eyebrows. "Okay," he said stupidly. Draco would never risk it in a million years. Kat laughed evilly to herself.

She was holding both sleeping babies in her wheel chair while Narcissa and Lucius were trying to get the reporters to make a path for them. The fake Draco leaned to get in the picture and planted an equally fake smile on his face. That's when Kat leaned in for the kiss.

Nott froze but immediately backed away when she slipped him a little tongue. "Oh my God!" Lucius and Narcissa looked equally horrified as he started gagging. "Oh my GOD!"

Kat laughed when the reporters started asking a million questions. That's what Nott gets.

* * *

Draco started pacing the living room as soon as he got home. He regretted it immediately but felt it was too late to fix it. He'd come clean as soon as they flooed in.

The floo lit up, but the process was slowed because it was the hospital floo. Draco felt his heart quicken as he waited.

Black came out first and immediately ran for the kitchen. Mother pushed a rather smug Katherine out of the fireplace as he started rinsing his mouth out at the sink. Like he usually did around Katherine, Father had a look on his face like he'd rather be in Azkaban. Mother did her best to keep her face blank.

"You could've told me!" Katherine said happily as gently rose from the wheelchair, which disappeared back to St. Mungo's as soon as she was out of it. Mother took Alaric and gestured for Father to take Aurora. She looked rather proud of herself. "I think I can tell the difference between Nott and my husband!"

Draco looked at Katherine, then at Black, who was spitting in the sink and still trying to rinse his mouth. Oh no… "Erhm… That's not..."

"It's Black." Father chuckled when Katherine's face fell. "He offered to help Draco—"

"He's at the shelter," Katherine insisted, in obvious denial that she snogged her godfather. "Remus said they had to hurry before all the puppies were adopted."

"I was afraid," Draco tried as Black continued to gag.

"And he made it worse." Mother threw Black a dirty look and called out, "So he deserves this!"

"No," Katherine denied as her eyes widened with horror. She turned green when a pale Black, still looking like Draco, finally emerged from the kitchen. "That's Nott. As in Pansy's husband. Your friend who would do this for you as a favor."

"I'm going to go home now," Black said flatly. "And drink a bottle of soap."

"Home to Pansy!" Katherine pleaded as he walked robotically to the floo. She hung her head when Black ignored her and left. "I hate myself."

"That makes two of us," Father muttered. Draco frowned when the man's eyes lit up when Aurora started to wake up. "Let's hope you inherit more than your looks from your father."

Katherine chose to be mature for once and not react to that. "I'm going to go drown myself in the shower."

"Don't take too long, darling." Mother smiled and made a funny face at Alaric. "Someone looks hungry."

Katherine stared and then turned towards the bathroom. "Okay…"

* * *

"You could've told me!" Kat yell whispered. It was three in the morning, and now that they weren't having constant visitors, Rory wasn't too happy to learn that she had to sleep in her bed and not in someone's arms.

Draco winced when she wailed and took her out of her bassinet again. "I thought you would get mad. I panicked. And Black said something about me eating them."

"He wasn't being… serious." Kat smiled but then suddenly remembered that she snogged him. "I would rather you have panicked and fled than snog my godfather. Remember that next time."

Draco ran a hand over Aurora's cheek as she started to calm down. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but would you mind living in the Muggle world? Until they're older. I'm still worried going feral."

Even though their door was closed, Kat stared at it, which led to the living room where Draco's parents were sleeping. "I think we'd better make sure your father didn't go into cardiac arrest at your words."

"Katherine."

"Can I still go to WWW?" She grinned when he glared at her. "You know I'd take Chinese takeaway over Rita Skeeter any day."

"They are not eating that toxic waste." Draco held Rory closer to his chest and if Kat didn't know better, she'd think she heard the baby sigh happily in her sleep. "… I didn't think I could love anyone this much."

"Thanks," she said dryly but then kissed his cheek when he scowled. "I know. If it was between you and them, you'd be a dead duck."

"I hate you…" He glanced at Ric, who was sound asleep and didn't want to be bothered. "That is one hundred percent your son."

Kat reached in his bassinet to pick him up, but he whined so she left him be. "I'm not that much of an arse."

"I was so scared when you…" Draco sighed and kissed the top of Rory's head. "It felt weird. Being devastated and happy and terrified at the same time."

"So you're saying you don't want to start trying for another?" Kat joked. Well, she knew she was joking. She held her breath with effort not to laugh when Draco tensed and looked at her like she was nuts. "You're so gullible."

"You're an asshole." Draco held Aurora's tiny hand. "You know what's weird? I was afraid of holding them, but now I can't stand that he hates to be cuddled."

"Well if you start lactating, he won't mind it so much." Kat giggled when he glared at her. "Sooo… It was love at first sight? For me, it was love at first puke but in May."

Unfortunately, all she got out of him was an eye roll and, "Good night, Katherine."

* * *

The Christmas party. The sooner Kat got there, the sooner she could leave. Ric was already in a bad mood. He started crying as soon as she passed him to Draco after feeding him. Maybe she could stay…

"Don't worry," Draco told Ric. "I love you just as much as Mummy."

Kat spun away from the floo, only to see Draco going about his business as if he didn't say anything. His parents were with Rory in the nursery. Maybe she could stay longer.

* * *

Kat was stuck between two gossipy mums while the kids were dancing to Christmas music. They strongly reminded her of Aunt Petunia. Hopefully the pizza would arrive soon so she could sit with Teddy.

"I'm surprised you came," one of them said snootily as she sipped her punch. "Edward talks about you a lot."

The other one nodded. "So, we you a surrogate for Remus and Sirius?"

Kat choked on her juice box. They looked down on her when she coughed some of it up. "What?"

The first mum smoothed out invisible wrinkles in her dress. "He calls you by your first name, but he made you a card last Mother's Day. And he never mentions his biological mother. We know what Remus and Sirius are."

Kat gaped like a fish. The only thing that stopped her from calling her a bitch was Teddy finally spotting her from the dance floor. "You came! You came!" All her anger subsided when he ran up and hugged her. "See! I told you only mums come."

 _That doesn't mean Sirius and Remus can't come,_ she wanted to say, but she didn't want to embarrass him, so she only hugged him back. "I promised, didn't I, Teddy Bear?"

"I'm gonna bring you some candy, Kat!" Before she could get another word in, Teddy ran off to the snack table. Thankfully, he got distracted by one of his friends because the Aunt Petunia wannabes weren't done yet.

The mum to her right frowned. "But she's awful young, Alice. How old are you, Katherine? Twenty?"

"Twenty three," Kat growled, before realizing she should've said something around thirty.

"So she was around eighteen when he was born." Alice copied the other mum's frowned. "But he looks so much like Remus…"

Fuck! Kat didn't know what to say. She didn't want to tell the truth and risk Teddy hearing people talk about Tonks during the party. Causing a scene wouldn't be much better either.

"I, uh, needed money for college." Kat tried not to cringe at the thought of being inseminated with Remus's... She shivered. Gross. "I lied on the forms and said I was twenty. Remus and Sirius didn't realize until Teddy was already on his way so…"

Alice glared at the other mum. "See, Sherry. I told you. Did they use an egg from Sirius's side of the family? He looks like him too."

"Yeah." Kat cleared her throat, suddenly wishing Teddy would hurry up with that candy. "But we're close now, so I'm his mum."

"That's good," Sherry said. "The poor boy needs a woman in his life. Being raise by two men…"

"I'm going to go." Kat rose from her seat before she could get in mummy cat fight. "Be anywhere else but here."

* * *

"I think that girl likes you, Teddy Bear," Kat teased as she tried not to look at the whispering mums. Remus was going to kill her.

Kat quickly put Teddy's hood up when his hair turned bright red. "Does not!" he yelled. "She stole my cookie!"

So cute! Kat wiggled her eyebrows. "And your heart?"

"No!" Teddy's face scrunched up in revulsion. "She picks her nose!"

Kat had no idea who Teddy was talking about. She just pointed in the general crowd and apparently lucked out. "And wiped it on your cookie?"

"Daddy said she's not 'llowed over," Teddy declared, as if Remus's word was law. Sirius must've already tried to arrange a play date with the little monster.

"Oh?" Poor Teddy. She'd drop it, for now. "How's Coal?"

At the thought of his new puppy, Teddy perked up. "He peed on Dad's shoes!"

"Excellent." Kat pulled Teddy into a hug and kissed his cheek as he tried to squirm out of her grasp. "I love you Teddy Bear!"

Unsurprisingly, Teddy quickly wiped the kiss off. "Gross!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Malfoys were having a hard time taking care of two ten day old infants who were very attached to their mother. Draco wanted to rip his hair out, and Father wasn't helping.

"What's so special about her anyway?" he cooed to a hysterical Aurora. The baby let out a particularly loud wail. "You're right, I suppose," he said wearily. "She has to be special to make you and your brother."

"I think Alaric looks like her." Mother kissed his crying son's cheek. "No wonder he's so handsome!"

Did Mother just call his wife handsome? Draco wondered if they were holding this all in for the past few days since they knew Katherine was leaving.

"Let me, uh…" He tried to take Alaric from his Mother, but she only smiled.

"You get him all night, Draco. Why don't you go relax?" Why did Katherine invite them again? She couldn't have done it for him because they were slowly sucking the life out of him

"You did say Potter sleeps like a rock," Father said. "Does she even get up to feed them?"

"No," Draco said sarcastically. "She lets them starve all night." Mother's eyes widened with horror. "She doesn't! Mum, he wants to be put down! He's tired!"

"Are you sure he's okay, Draco?" Mother had yet to release poor Alaric. "I've never heard of a baby who doesn't like to be held. I know Katherine isn't big on healers—"

"It's just his personality." At this point, his parents were wearing him out more than the babies. "He had a checkup before he left the hospital. He's perfectly healthy."

Mother finally handed him over, but not before adding, "Perhaps you should contact a specialist."

No wonder Katherine couldn't stand them. Draco was ready to kick them out. "There's nothing wrong with him!"

"You won't know that until you see the specialist," Father muttered. When it came to his grandchildren, he was becoming worse than Mother. "It is better to find these things out sooner, rather than later, Draco."

"What specialist?" Draco snapped as he put Alaric in his bassinet and took Aurora from his father. Her whining slowed but only a little. "A baby holding specialist? Or any specialist you can find until you decide there's nothing wrong?"

Father raised his eyebrows like he was being the unreasonable one. "Fine. Wait until he gets sicker."

Draco had to literally bite his tongue to keep from saying anything. No wonder Katherine hated them.

* * *

"Where are my babies?" Kat yelled when she got out of the shower to find the house usually quiet. There was no crying or nagging in-laws. Not even a swear from her husband who still couldn't figure out how to use the telephone she had installed a week ago.

Draco opened the bathroom door without even knocking and grinned. "Gone."

With a squeak, Kat grabbed a towel. It had only been a month, and she still had about fifteen pounds to lose. "What do you mean gone?! It's their one month birthday, you prat!"

"And you celebrated with them all day." Draco walked over and kissed her jaw. The grip on her towel tightened. "Celebrate with me."

"Fuck no," she snapped. "Give me back my babies or I'll make sure you can't give me anymore." He only smiled and tried to kiss her again. "That's me nicely saying I'll rip your balls off, Malfoy."

"They'll be back at midnight," Draco promised as he pulled her into a hug.

That was in three bloody hours! Kat knew she shouldn't have used the breast pump. She just was sick of leaking, and figured if she used it, she could have clean pajamas for a few hours at least. "You told your parents to leave for three hours so we could fuck?"

Unsurprisingly, Draco wrinkled his nose. "I told them I wanted to catch up on some sleep. And will that be so bad? We've been too tired to do anything."

The potions made her recovery time a lot quicker. She only had one excuse left. "I'm fat."

"That never stopped us before." That prat! Like he thought it was funny, Draco grinned. "We haven't had sex in over two months."

"Go wank," Kat snapped. She wasn't going a night without her babies because he was horny. Draco glared at her. "If I do it now, can they come back in fifteen minutes?"

"Katherine…" He sighed in exasperation. "What happened to wanting time for us?"

"I was a hormonal bitch," Kat said honestly. "Disregard everything that I said. We'll have alone time when they go to Hogwarts."

"You're impossible," Draco muttered before stomping out of the bathroom. Kat felt a teensy bit bad when she ran out to follow him.

He had the living room done up like a fancy restaurant with champagne on ice and pretty music playing in the background. There were even rose petals on the ground.

"I ripped it off from one of Storia's magazines," he grumbled before throwing himself on the couch and turning on the telly. Well, trying to turn on the telly. He pressed the four button before giving it up and tossing it on the coffee table.

Kat smiled awkwardly. "Sorry. I miss them."

"You've only known they've been gone for five minutes." He was even dressed up in a white shirt and nice pants. The only thing that was missing was the coat. "Your son spit up on me before he left."

"I'm sure your parents pretended not to notice your "sleep" wear," Kat joked. "C'mon, Draco! I didn't mean it."

"You meant it."

Kat laughed nervously. "Okay. I meant it… Look, I do want to spend alone time with you, but that conflicts with my very strong desire to spend every waking moment with them. And I was kind of startled that it only took a month for your parents to successfully steal our children."

Draco shook his head and tried to suppress a smile. "They promised to bring them back."

"Did you get it in writing?" Kat padded over to the couch and sat next to him. "I'm sorry. Are you sure I'm better than a sock?"

"What?"

With a giggle, Kat kissed the tip of his nose. "Never mind. I'll just have to make it up to you."

Finally, he gave up on pretending to still be angry and kissed her deeply, removing her towel as he went. She wrapped her legs around his torso as she started unbuttoning his shirt. Once the shirt was off, he pinned her on the couch. Kat gasped out, "We fucked for the first time on a couch."

He was kissing down her sternum and stopped just below her bellybutton. "Katherine?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Kat laughed loudly as he started going lower. Life couldn't be more perfect.

 **Thank you for the reviews Ern Estine 13624 and gr8rockstarrox! I thought that this chapter was a little boring, but the next one will be better! The shit really hits the fan! ;)**

 **gr8rockstarrox: I'm ending this with the impossible! Kat actually liking Lucius!**


	33. A Golden Trio?

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 33 A Golden Trio?

"Look at them!" Narcissa cooed for the thousandth time while they were babysitting, but Lucius was barely listening. Aurora was an absolute angle. Alaric, well, he just knew what he wanted. That was all.

They were gurgling on their play mat in the nursery at the Manor, watching the clouds Cissa had painted on the ceiling. With a flick of her wand, it turned into the night sky. That earned a, "Hmmm…" from Aurora.

Narcissa tickled Alaric's tummy, earning a scowl from him. "I think you're going to like to play outside when the snow melts!"

Lucius doubted that. Katherine claimed he was simply "a grouch." The only things the boy seemed to enjoy were milk and the feeling of a wretched Weasley jumper on his skin. At times, Lucius didn't know what to make of him. Alaric kicked his feet at his grandmother's words.

"I've started looking at preschools," Narcissa said as she let Alaric squeeze her finger. "We have to hurry before Katherine tries to put them in a Muggle school. What if they catch one of their filthy Muggle diseases?"

Right… Lucius picked up Aurora, who was starting to fuss. She rested her head on his shoulder, but he found himself not caring when she started to drool. "I doubt Draco would allow that."

Cissa wrinkled her nose. "He's afraid of losing control. Of course he'll allow it. Katherine's famous. She could use that to get them into the top wizarding primary schools. Instead, she'll have them sitting around watching that picture box all day with some stupid Muggle teacher. Look at Edward! The poor boy will know no one when he starts at Hogwarts. He'll have no connections."

The Weasleys were popping them out by the dozen. The twins should have some proper friends though. Pansy and Theodore were still paranoid about their son getting sick. It'll be a while before a play date can be arranged.

"We'll look into it in the morning," Lucius said. They could never be prepared too early. Draco and Katherine clearly didn't know what they were doing.

* * *

"Look at that smile!" Kat exclaimed softly. Baths were to be added to the short list of things Ric liked. Draco wrapped an arm around her waist as they watched him grin and kick his feet in the warm water. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the flash that caused Ric to start wailing.

Narcissa lightly tapped Ric's nose as if that would make everything better. "This will go in your baby book, my little prince!"

Trying not to say anything, Kat quickly wrapped Ric in a towel and tried to comfort him. "I know! We'll just have to show her one without a flash!"

"It's February," Draco growled in her ear. "I want them out."

"They're your parents!" Kat hissed as she bounced Ric around the kitchen.

"You invited them!" he yell whispered. "Uninvite them!"

"I'm too tired!" Kat complained. "They'll manipulate me into making this permanent! They'll start talking about you going back to work and shit!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "That isn't until April. Did you see what Father did the other day? He was reading Aurora an alchemy textbook! I don't want her knowing about people's attempts to bring the dead back to life."

"She doesn't understand." Kat sighed when he glared at her for defending him. A red faced Alaric was practically screaming in her ear. She didn't have the energy to be annoyed. "I've been so tiredly lately. You talk to them."

* * *

By dinner, when Mother put the twins in matching dress robes, Draco was ready to explode. This afternoon they put preschool brochures in his briefcase. Katherine thought it was funny, but it was far from it. The house was too small to avoid them in.

"I think you should meet little Herby, Rory," Mother cooed at dinner. The girl was in Father's arms and watching her eat in awe. "A boy with such good breeding will be snatched up quickly."

"Won't they have Veela mates?" There was laughter in Katherine's eyes. This was not funny!

"No," Mother said sadly. "But Fleur said she had a feeling when she met Bill."

"Well I think she should be with Reid." Katherine grinned until she caught Draco glaring at her. "Or not… You know. She might want someone more mature. Like Fred."

"Katherine," Draco growled.

"What? She's a baby." Exactly! "Poor Ric only has Dominique. And a lot of competition. He might have an easier time with the boys. Unfortunately, he's clearly a boob man."

Draco put his face in hands. At least she took the joke too far, making his parents uncomfortable. Maybe then they would leave sooner.

* * *

A week later and his parents weren't budging. In fact, Katherine didn't seem to mind them at all. She snored away at noon while Father read to the twins about gruesome goblin wars, and Mother put a blonde wig on Aurora and took pictures by the dozen. Draco couldn't take it anymore.

"How long are you staying?" Draco asked loudly. Aurora smiled from her seat on the couch next to Father when his voice cracked with nerves. She still had that stupid wig on.

Mother stared like she didn't know what the problem was. "We really should stay until they're sleeping through the night, Draco. Poor Katherine is so worn out. Are you getting up with them when they don't need to be fed?"

"Yes," he said through clenched teeth. Until they're sleeping through the night?! That could be months from now! "They're just on different sleep and eating schedules."

"You really should try to fix that Draco," Father lectured. "She's having a hard enough time now. Imagine when you go back to work."

How the bloody hell was he going to "fix that?" So his parents figured out that Katherine didn't mind them here, and it was he who couldn't stand them. So now the roles were reversed, and they were picking on him instead of her. Great. The weekends were the worst because the both of them were here during the day instead of just Mother.

"Kitty Kat!" Black sang as he hopped out of the floo. Oh wonderful. Another one. "Teddy made you cookies!"

"Peanut Butter!" Edward yelled loudly, making Aurora whine in horror. "Sorry," he whispered. "Drake? How comed babies like quiet?"

"They sure aren't quiet," Black said proudly as he stole Alaric out of Father's arms. "Still hate me, kiddo?" The boy immediately started to cry. "Thought so."

He handed Alaric to Draco, making the meltdown his problem now. Finally, Katherine emerged from the bedroom, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Instead of acknowledging that there were too many annoying people in the house, she simply smiled softly and thanked Edward for the cookies.

"How'd you know I wanted them, Teddy Bear?" she praised as she ruffled his hair and took the blue tin from him. With a frown, she asked Draco, "What'd you do to Ric?"

"You told me, Kat!" Edward clearly thought she had actually forgotten and started laughing at her.

"He's a git," Black declared as he started cuddling Aurora, who had already forgotten about Edward yelling and was fascinated with his hair.

Katherine shoved an entire cookie in her mouth before taking Alaric. "What's the matter?" she said with her mouth full. "You just ate. Fatty."

He absolutely couldn't stand any of them. "I'm going outside," Draco announced. Hopefully he could get a moment or two alone.

Edward grinned. "I'm coming! We can make a snowman!"

Yay…

* * *

"I like them here." Katherine actually sounded sad as she nursed Aurora on the couch. "Are you really going to kick them out?"

"Yes." His parents went out for a date Saturday night, and Draco couldn't be happier. The house was actually quiet. "And you didn't like them here when Mother said it was inappropriate for you to hold Alaric in the shower with you."

Katherine's eyes flashed. "It wasn't sexual! He likes the water!"

"See." It was the first time his parents annoyed Katherine since the day everyone crammed themselves in their shoebox of a house, and he was going to hold on to it until they finally left. "They're overbearing."

"Yeah but…" Katherine chewed on her lip nervously. "What if the babies miss them? Aurora's face lights up whenever she sees your mum. And when Ric pooped on your dad, that was the best day of my life!"

"They'll get over it," Draco insisted. They'd forget in a day our two! They were babies. If he had to listen to his mother say that two and a half month old Alaric needed to make friends to be more sociable one more time…

"Well…" Katherine grimaced as she switched sides. "What if I need your mum's help, and she's not here?"

"It's called the floo," Draco growled. "And asking your husband. And trying to figure it out yourself. She still tells you how to feed them, Katherine. And look, they aren't here and you seem to be doing perfectly fine!"

"Seem to be?" Because she knew his parents were leaving sooner rather than later, Katherine was starting to become a little sensitive about her parenting skills. "Do you think I might be hurting her neck?"

"No," Draco said firmly. "I'm telling them to leave in the morning."

For a second, Katherine looked like she wanted to cry. When she saw her crocodile tears weren't working, she scowled. "Fine."

* * *

Breakfast. Katherine was nowhere to be seen after claiming she wasn't feeling well. She and Alaric were hanging out in the bedroom, so Draco decided to use little Aurora as a shield since his wife was proving to be a cowardly lion.

"Thank you for all your help." Thinking it was a general thank you, Mother smiled in blissful ignorance at his words. "But I think it's time Katherine and I had some alone time with our children before I return to the office."

And the smile immediately fell. "Draco… Don't be silly. We're more than happy to help."

"You still haven't fixed their schedules," Father said before sipping his coffee. Again, how the hell was he supposed to do that?

"Remember when Katherine hated you so much we had to go to therapy?" His parents stared like they had no idea what he was talking about. "Well, you're driving me just as crazy. Both of you."

"Katherine needs us." Mother shook her head, acting like he was the selfish one. "Maybe you need to get out of the house, Draco. It _is_ awfully small. How about everyone spend the weekend at the Manor?"

That was so smooth that if Draco wasn't just as Slytherin as his mother, he would've fallen for it. He was wondering when she would try to get them to move back to the Manor. "I mean it."

Aurora spit up all over herself and grinned. As if to prove that she was needed, Mother sprung up from her seat at the kitchen table to grab a rag instead of summoning one like she normally would. Then, she moped up Aurora's face instead of handing the rag to him. Aurora kept smiling and clumsily reached for the rag.

"Draco, you don't know how hard it is to raise a baby," Mother tried. He's had two for nearly three months! "It's a lot of work."

"Perhaps he should learn, Cissa," Father said coldly, angry that he upset Mother. Again, it's been nearly three months! "Come on. We'll start packing."

Mother's face fell, and she did her best to seem completely devastated. "Alright…"

* * *

"I feel like someone died," Katherine whispered early the next morning. His parents were gone and both the babies were still sound asleep. It was great.

Draco didn't open his eyes. He was shirtless and didn't even have to worry about his parents seeing him snake an arm around his wife's waist. Mother would've made a show of covering her eyes before loudly shutting the door, as if he could have forgotten they were there.

"Yeah. But a good death. Like the Dark Lord or that Hitler character whose mustaches you always draw on pictures."

"I feel awful," Katherine whispered. "Awful for being married to a jerk like you!"

"What?" Draco slurred, still half asleep. She hated his parents!

"They love it here!" Was she crying? "You're such a prat! We're like their best friends!"

"That's pretty sad." Draco laughed at his own joke, but Katherine found it far from funny. He didn't open his eyes until she starting getting out of bed. "Where are you going?"

"To invite them back!" Katherine squeaked when he grabbed her shirt and dragged her back into bed. She turned bright red when he started peeling off her pajama pants. "They're sleeping in here! Their bassinets are right there!"

"You're right." As quietly as he could, Draco scooped her up. "And oh look, the living room is miraculously empty. How convenient."

"Prat." But she laughed as he stripped her pajamas off. He didn't miss his parents one bit.

* * *

"I think I want to go to college," Astoria announced in the middle of March. Reid was over for a play date, although Kat wasn't sure why. The three babies mostly flopped about on their tummies and ignored each other.

"For?" Kat tried not to check her watch. Draco was trying out a half day at work. He'd be home in less than an hour.

With a smile in Reid's direction, Astoria shrugged. "Something he'd be proud of. What do you think Mummy should study, Reid-y?"

"Astrophysics," Kat muttered out of the side of her mouth. Astoria frowned, thinking she had made the word up. "What do you like, Storia? Study that."

"Food…" That seemed about it. Well, she wasn't Ron's true love for nothing. "Ginny says I should be a mediwitch. Or a teacher."

Ginny? Kat couldn't picture Ginny actually caring. Wait a minute… "You mean Daphne says but is trying to make you think it was Ginny's idea."

With a pout, Astoria nodded and ran a hand through Reid's bright red hair. "Well, she lasted three months. That's something, right?"

"Tell her to fuck off," Kat said firmly, making Astoria jump and cover her son's ears. "And study… food."

"You shouldn't swear around them," Astoria whispered. "What if their first word is the f-word?"

Kat eyed Ric, who was steadily working on trying to figure out how to roll over. If anyone was going to tell someone to fuck off, it was going to be him. "Anyway, I think you'd be a great chef. Or food studier, or whatever. You're engaged to someone who loves to stuff his face! It's passion for the art! …Of food."

"I'd like to make pastries," Astoria said so quietly that Kat barely heard her. "I just don't want him to think I sit around and do nothing all day."

For some reason, Kat was more excited than Astoria was. Just a few minutes ago, she was pouting about her husband being gone. She supposed it was a nice distraction. "You mean you'd like to own the most successful bakery in London!" Astoria looked horrified at the thought of running her own business. "Enroll in culinary school, Storia! I'm paying for it!"

"Ron wouldn't like that," she said meekly.

"Tell him you got a scholarship!"

"Okay…"

* * *

Before she knew it, April arrived. Sirius came over most days, but Kat found herself more than a little lonely. On the days he was busy, Kat snuck Narcissa over after lunch. Draco flooed over during his lunch break, so after he left, she knew it was safe to firecall her to come over.

"What's the matter, Katherine?" Narcissa asked one Tuesday afternoon. Sirius was off planning a surprise party for Teddy.

Kat shrugged as she combed Rory's wispy hair. Honestly, she didn't know. Somedays, she felt on top of the world, like when she was enrolling Astoria in culinary school for the fall. Others, she felt incredibly sad, like when Ric wouldn't stop crying no matter what she did, and Rory started crying because she wanted the attention she was giving him. "Maybe I just need to get out of the house… But it's too cold for them."

"Lucius and I could baby sit." Narcissa jumped on the opportunity without hesitation. Maybe she was asking the wrong person if she was being a bad mum for wanting to leave them. "You and Draco could go away for the weekend. A nice hotel would give you two a floo for you to send their milk to the Manor with!"

"Yeah. Maybe." Kat tried to smile. Barely four months in and she already needed a break. She was a terrible mother.

* * *

"How could I agree to that?" Kat sobbed as soon as dinner was over. Aurora figured out everyone else was eating food but her and was very upset about it. She was crying in her father's arms, and Kat felt horrible. "They need us!"

"What?" Draco glanced at Alaric, who was in a milk coma in the other room. " _They_ is a strong word."

"Your mum suggested going away for the weekend while they watched them, and I agreed," Kat cried so fast that Draco frowned as he tried to understand her. What was she crying for? All she had to do was firecall Narcissa and cancel. "I'm a terrible mum!"

Rory stopped crying and stared as if to say, _Stop this at once! Crying is my job!_ Draco kissed her chubby cheek before trying to make sense of what Kat said. "So Mother offered to watch the twins for the weekend? What a surprise…"

"I'm their mum," Kat sniffled. "I shouldn't want to be away from them for two whole days! They're only four months old! They can barely roll over and—"

"And you're exhausted." Draco sat next to her at the kitchen table and smiled as Aurora started reaching for her hair. "I'm actually surprised they haven't pounced sooner. We'll just go somewhere and sleep. It's not that big a deal, Katherine. And you're a great mum," he said before she could say otherwise. "Not many would be willing to put with that son of yours."

Kat sniffled but said nothing. Maybe she did just need some sleep. She didn't know what was wrong with her lately.

* * *

Later that night, Kat woke up absolutely starving. The house was quiet, and she, like her husband, was as exhausted as he said she was. But for some reason, she was up at two in the morning, padding her way to the kitchen with a yawn.

She was half way through the jar of peanut butter when she froze. She hadn't done this since… since she was pregnant with the twins. Oh no…

* * *

Severus was just getting ready to leave for work when Potter took down his wards and kicked open the front door. So today was going to start off on a high note.

She was pushing a double stroller and looked like she hadn't slept at all the previous night. Without the slightest explanation, she shoved a diaper bag at him. "I need—"

"No."

Lily's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Please. You're the only one who doesn't care why."

"While it has been quite some time since I've been given such a compliment," Severus drawled. "I'm going to have to decline, Potter."

"It's an emergency," Potter pleaded.

So? She could literally ask anyone else. Severus sneered at her. He'd rather have Petunia Dursley as a neighbor. At least she wouldn't ask for anything. "No."

"Please Snape!" Clearly, she thought whining and tears would allow her to get her way. She was spending too much time with infants. "I haven't asked you for anything in like four months!"

"And what a wonderful four months it has been."

"I fed them," Potter went on as if he hadn't spoken. "They'll just sleep—"

"Then take them with you!" Severus snapped.

"I don't want to drive with them when I'm upset!" Potter cried. "I won't be long. I promise."

Why was it that Potter always seemed to run to him when she was particularly desperate? As if saving her ass throughout her school years wasn't enough. It was tempting to agree and alert Draco almost immediately. There was only one reason that Severus hesitated. No matter how desperate Potter got, she never threatened to expose to everyone the memories he showed her, the memories he liked to pretend didn't exist. The thought never even occurred to her.

"You have one hour." Severus's lip curled in disgust when Potter lit up. She'd better not hug him.

"I'll be back way before that!" Potter promised. Then, at the thought of why she left, she paled. "I-I just need to make sure I didn't mess something up…"

"You do that."

Before he could change his mind, Potter sprinted out the door… slamming it behind her. The slam was immediately followed by crying. Why did he torture himself like this?

* * *

Kat knocked on Ginny's door nonstop until she answered. Unfortunately, Daphne was the one to rip open the door. She narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"I need Ginny," Kat said as politely as she could.

"She needed you when she was moving in with me," Daphne growled.

"I was over seven month pregnant!" Kat hissed. "What use was I going to be?"

Daphne shook her head but opened the door wider so she could come in. Ginny was flipping through a magazine and looked torn between laughing and rolling her eyes. "Sorry. Daphne plays overprotective dad with me when Story tells her to stuff it."

Right… Kat's head was pounding, and she was doing her best not to pee her pants. "Can we talk? Alone. In the bathroom?"

"Hmm… I have work." Ginny must be spending too much time with Daphne, who was circling Kat like a shark. She was going to make her beg. "Some people do need to do that, you know."

"Ginny, I need someone who's going to tell me I'm right no matter what right now!" Kat squeaked as she crossed her legs together. Stupid Muggles and their first morning pee rule. "And that's you. My best friend and not my mum like Hermione would be right now."

Daphne snorted. "That's fucked up."

But it got Ginny interested. It was rare nowadays when Kat didn't want Hermione to know something. "Fine. Daph, tell Gwenog I have food poisoning."

"Whatever. But you're telling me everything," Daphne yelled as she grabbed her coat and walked out.

 _Like hell she will,_ Kat thought. Ginny raised an eyebrow and took a sip of her coffee, waiting. Suddenly, holding her pee didn't seem so bad. After a slight hesitation, Kat took the pregnancy test out of her pocket. Ginny immediately started choking on her coffee.

"What the—?"

"I'm about to piss myself!" Kat whined. Ginny frowned. "Muggles use pee to test it!"

"Then hurry up!" Ginny slammed her mug down and ignored the fact that it sloshed all over her glass coffee table. "What is wrong with you?!" she yelled as they rushed to the bathroom. "Why the hell were you having unprotected sex when you have two screaming, pooping, birth control reminders?"

"I…" Kat fumbled with the box before Ginny opened it with her wand. At this point, she didn't care about peeing in front of her. "I wasn't getting my period because of breastfeeding! You can't get pregnant if you aren't ovulating."

"You also can't get your period when you're pregnant!" Ginny snapped. "This is like a bloody after school special! They aren't even half a year old yet!"

Kat fumbled with the stick and put the cap on the pregnancy test before putting on the bathroom sink counter. "Like kids still in school would be dumb enough to have sex right after having a baby!"

"Exactly!" Ginny shouted. "You're dumber than a teenager!" She grabbed the pregnancy test and started shaking it. "It's not saying anything."

"It takes ten minutes!" Kat flushed and shoved her pants up. "What am I going to do? Three babies under one!"

Ginny stared as Kat started scrubbing her hands. "Wait… What's the farthest along you could be?"

Kat didn't say anything until she dried her hands. "Three months."

Ginny's eyes bulged out of her head. "And you'll keep it?"

"I…" Kat fiddled with the cream colored towel and looked at her shoes. "I don't think I could get rid of it."

At first, Ginny looked like she wanted to argue. Then, she sighed. "You have the worst luck, Kat."

"It's probably negative…" The pregnancy test still had the hourglass symbol on it. This had to be the longest and shortest ten minutes of her life. "I've probably just been stressed out."

"Yeah…" Ginny nodded, even though her eyes were still wide with fear. "Those brats have a set of lungs on them, Kat. I'd have grey hair by now if I were you."

"When it turns negative, we'll charm it to say positive and trick Sirius," Kat said hoarsely. And they'll laugh about it for the rest of the day.

Ginny forced herself to smile. "It'll be the best day off I've had in a while…"

"Yeah…"

They sat in silence on the bathroom floor for a while. The ten minutes came and went, but they were both too afraid to look at the counter. After the clock in the living room chimed to signal half an hour went by, Kat finally stood up and picked up the test.

 _Pregnant_

 **Thank you Guest, Ern Estine 13624, and HypocriticalCommunistFromSpace for reviewing!**

 **Guest: I think you'll see how in the next few chapters!**

 **HypocriticalCommunistFromSpace: Having babies is always chaotic! ;)**

 **Poor Kat! Next up, we see how Snape handled the twins! :)**


	34. Dread

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 34 Dread

Kat sat on the Ginny's bathroom floor for a long time. Not even Ginny dared to say a word for nearly half an hour. She hadn't gotten her period once since the twins were born.

"I don't think Malfoy would care," Ginny said quietly. "… If… You, you know…"

"I would care," Kat whispered. Ginny shrugged helplessly. "It's just a baby."

 _"Just,"_ Ginny repeated. "You have two already, Kat. Do you really want another?"

"I can't…" Kat started at her shoes, the shower curtain, anything but the positive pregnancy test on the counter. "It's-it's part of me. And I know what everyone's going to say. _No one will judge you for getting rid of it._ But they are going to judge me for keeping it."

"I won't." Ginny gave her a small smile. "Slag."

"Aurora's going to take it the worst." Kat felt her eyes glisten at the thought. Little Aurora, who liked to be rocked to sleep every night, was going to have to share her parents. "Ric will be glad to get rid of me."

Ginny weakly punched her knee. "Way to focus on the positives."

"I'm a bad mum." Kat forced herself to smile when Ginny raised her eyebrows. "I left them with Snape."

"Well…" Ginny seemed to be holding in a gag but tried to act like it was no big deal and poked her in the stomach. "At least you've got a backup baby. Because the git surely ate them by now."

* * *

Meanwhile, Severus learned that quieting one monster only caused the other one to fuss. The male liked the sound of the phone ringing, so he charmed it to ring continuously to shut Alaric up. The female, however, shrieked louder than his telephone. Severus involuntarily leaned away when she held out her arms, telling him in her own way to pick her up. Like hell he would.

"Silence!" The boy laughed, but Aurora only cried harder, causing Severus to feel a migraine coming on. Although he felt like a fool, he quickly abandoned all pride as he rubbed his temples. It was dribbling all over, but he slowly reached in the pram and picked the girl up. Anything to stop the incessant shrieking. "What?"

She sniffled and reached for his hair. Severus nearly dropped her when she put a lock in her mouth. He could hear James Potter making a comment about infants consuming too much grease in his head.

Well, she wasn't crawling yet. Severus set her on the ground, figuring she could entertain herself with the dirty carpet. Katherine did say she wouldn't be long. He left his book in the kitchen.

"Ahaha!" The boy was pure evil. Severus returned half a minute later to find the girl gone, and the boy laughing at his misfortune.

"Aurora!" he called out, using his best Gryffindor in trouble firmness. Did she even know her name yet? "Aurora Katherine Potter!"

"Ha!" Alaric laughed again from the pram, perhaps calling him stupid for assuming his sister knew her full name.

"Shut up!" Severus snapped as he glanced around the living room. That only earned him another laugh. She couldn't have gotten far. She was a four month old baby for Merlin's sake. "Aurora!" Still nothing. "Just like your mother! Always running off and expecting everyone to chase after you."

He was talking to a baby. Fifteen minutes in and he was already losing it. Thank Merlin he didn't have any children.

"No!" Severus ran into his parents' old room and snatched the little brat up just as she was scrambling for the rat poison. When he saved her from a likely horrible death, she immediately burst into tears. Typical Potter. He's stuck saving her life and then listening to her bitch about it. "Shut up!"

She whined and rested her cheek on his shoulder. Alright… He dealt with Longbottom's many potions accidents. He could handle with a little dribble.

Aurora was just like Potter, desperate for attention. The boy figured the entertainment was gone and was sound asleep in the pram by the time Severus returned. He sat her on the couch, and she immediately snuggled next to him as he opened his book. Disgusting.

"I'm not fawning over you like the others," Severus muttered as he turned the page. She looked up at him with big blue eyes and smiled. "Your mother hates to read, but I do know for a fact you're read to. Lucius won't stop bragging about you. For some reason."

Aurora smacked a slobbery hand on his potions textbook and giggled when he cringed. Could Katherine have her nervous breakdown any slower?

"Your grandmother only liked books with happy endings, which is why she hated History." If he could get her to listen, she would stop getting her drool all over everything. Her eyes lit up at the word "grandmother." "No… Not Narcissa…"

She continued to slap the pages, somehow understanding that she was being talked to, not read to. So she was as demanding as her mother. Well, he never stooped so low as to read to his students. He wasn't about to do it with an infant.

"She wanted to be a healer, before the first War." Severus had never told anyone that. He wondered if Lily still wanted to be a healer after she graduated. "So she only liked happy potions too…"

Another slobbery slap assaulted the text. "Ma, ba! Ta!"

Severus rolled his eyes. "It's called a book." He was rewarded with another slap. "Fine. One chapter." That earned him a gummy smile. She must understand the tone of one giving into her demands. It probably happened all the time. Spoiled brat. "Katherine better hurry up, before I dump you at the nearest hospital…"

* * *

Kat felt numb when she apparated to Spinner's End. She didn't knock and was still in so much shock that she almost didn't say anything when she found Aurora sleeping on Snape's lap and Alaric being ignored while he cried in the pram. "What the fuck?!"

Snape didn't look up from his book. "His nappy is dry. But he tried to put his mouth to my chest. I will not tolerate such behavior, Katherine."

Kat stuttered a few times as she picked up Ric, who immediately started tugging at her shirt. "He doesn't understand that you're a man!"

"You mean he doesn't understand that I'm not a cow," Snape drawled. Stupid, greasy bat. "You were gone for nearly two hours, Potter."

"It was an emergency." Kat felt her throat close up at the thought of the "emergency." How was she going to tell everyone?

"Right…" At least Snape didn't give a flying fuck. "You could've at least told me that the girl can crawl, Katherine. I would've left more rat poison out."

Rory can't crawl… Wait… She missed her crawling for the first time? Snape recoiled when her eyes filled with tears. Before she knew it, she was bawling her eyes out, and Ric was joining her once he realized the milk wasn't coming any time soon. Rory opened her eyes and started to whimper, making Kat all the more overwhelmed. What the hell was she going to do?

"Potter!" She could barely see Snape sneering at her through her tears. "Go cry somewhere where I can't hear you. And take your spawn with you."

"I-I can't do it!" she sobbed. She should've brought Ginny with her.

"Yes, you can," Snape seethed. "You live right down the street!"

"I can't have another baby!" she wailed, freezing when she realized what she just said. Snape didn't even hurl another insult at her. His black eyes widened as her heart sunk to her stomach. "I mean…" She wiped her nose on her sleeve. Rory was full on crying now. "Thank you for watching them. I have to go now."

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Kat didn't greet Draco when he came home for lunch. She was sitting on the floor in the nursery, feeding Rory and staring blankly at Ric as he flopped round on the rug. At least she didn't miss him crawling. "Yes…"

He sat next to her, but she still couldn't look at him. "Did Black come over this morning?"

"No…"

"Mother stopped by and said you weren't home." He must sense something was off because he didn't make a joke about his mother stalking them. "There are no meetings tomorrow. I can work from home."

Finally, Kat managed to meet his eye. She should tell him. "Rory can crawl."

His eyebrows shot up, and he looked a little sad. "Did you take a picture?"

"No." _We're going to have another baby._ Kat swallowed down the secret as she gently switched Rory to her other breast. "I, er, had to stop at Ginny's. So I missed it too. Snape doesn't seem like much of a picture taker."

"You left them with Severus," Draco said slowly. "Can she disembowel toads now too?"

"Ric probably does." Kat forced herself to smile. "He tried to suck on Snape's tit."

Draco glanced at Ric, as if to double check that he was, in fact, still alive. "So what did Ginevra need?"

 _To take off work and make sure I didn't jump off a cliff…_ Kat was in too much shock to make something up as she started burping Rory. "How many kids do you want?"

"What?" With a smirk, he scooped Ric up, who made an outraged face at the interruption of his tummy time. "Ask me that after I go a week without getting shat on. Then I might say three."

"Oh." So he didn't even know if he wanted another. Kat set Aurora down and started heading for the kitchen as she buttoned up her shirt. "I'll make you last night's leftovers."

* * *

Something was terribly wrong, obviously, but Draco was too afraid to push it. The only time Katherine wasn't with the babies was when she was asleep. She even took Aurora into the bathroom with her once. She bathed once in three days and hardly spoke. He told Father he was going to take a leave of absence, and after his parents came over for dinner one night, they saw why and didn't leave. Draco honestly didn't even care at this point. Katherine would cry when she thought he was asleep.

"Did you still want to go away this weekend?" he dared to ask Friday night. The only time she smiled was when Aurora or Alaric smiled at her first.

Katherine pursed her lips. "Yeah." Aurora crawled over to her brother on the floor in the nursery and tugged on his sleeve. "I need to talk to you about something."

 _WHAT?!_ Draco forced himself to smile. "I can't wait…"

* * *

Call her delusional, but Kat figured Draco would take the news better if he had a night away from the twins, like he could somehow forget how much work they were after having a night off. She would tell him first thing in the morning, after he had a good night sleep and some breakfast in him.

But then she woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't _breathe_. She didn't realize she was hyperventilating and not having an nightmare about him hating her until he turned the light on with his wand. "Katherine!"

"I…" She grabbed her tight chest and tried not to gag. It was going to be alright. Everything was going to turn out alright. The first few months would be hard but…

"Katherine!" He gripped her shoulders, but Kat still couldn't concentrate, still couldn't _breathe_. She felt stupid for thinking she was going to die, but in that moment, she thought she was having a heart attack. "Everything's going to be okay! We'll get the healer to give you something tomorrow, and Mother and Father can stay for the next year for all I care—"

"I'm pregnant." Kat started crying with relief once the words tumbled out, but the frantic, worried look never left Draco's eyes. His grip loosened on her shoulders. "I don't want Rory to hate me but…"

He was silent for a while, letting her words sink in, especially her last sentence. "You aren't…" His breathing slowed with her own. "You aren't considering keeping it, are you?"

This was what she was worried about. She could deal with everyone else disapproving, but her own husband… Kat wiped her eyes. "It's our baby."

"No, it's not." He looked away and picked at a thread on the white hotel blanket. "Alaric and Aurora are our babies, and it's not fair to them to have another one before they're a year old."

Kat wanted to throw up. She dreaded telling him all week, and now she was dreading the fight that was about to start. He was supposed to hug her and lie and say everything was going to be alright. "It's too late. I can't trade one of our children for another."

"This isn't—" Draco put his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes. "I can't believe you're doing this. It's not even good for you. You almost _died_ last time, Katherine. You need more time—"

"It's not up for discussion." Kat didn't know what else to say. There was nothing else she could do. Well, nothing else she wanted to do. "We're having another baby."

His jaw set, and he made that face he made when he was trying not to say something he would regret. "I'm going for a walk."

* * *

Draco didn't come back to the hotel room, and Kat flooed home around eight in the morning to find Sirius, Teddy, and Remus over with their new puppy, who was hopping around and wagging its chubby tail. Everyone looked so happy while she felt so horrible.

"Kat!" Teddy waved a piece of paper in the air with a pink blob and a blue blob on it. "I drawed the twins!"

"Awesome." She forced herself to smile when Remus frowned, instantly picking up that something was off. Aurora cooed and held out her arms at the sight of her mother while Ric ignored her and kept sucking on his bottle in Narcissa's arms. Without even sticking her tongue out at Sirius, she stole her little girl from her godfather. "At least someone missed me."

"Where's Drake?" Teddy asked as he started adding his puppy Coal to the picture. Rory tugged at her hair.

"I don't know," Kat admitted. "Probably buying us candy."

"When did he leave?" Narcissa asked worriedly, probably thinking Draco was dead in a ditch somewhere. Kat shrugged and snuggled Rory. This was definitely not the time to tell everyone… "Katherine?"

"He went for a walk." Kat kissed Rory's cheek and couldn't bring herself to look at her mother-in-law. "And I got tired of waiting for him. He knows where we live."

"We should bring everyone pizza, shouldn't we Teddy?" Remus asked without taking his eyes off Kat.

"But Remus," Sirius whined, oblivious as usual. "We had pizza last night!" Remus gave him a Hermione worthy _you're an idiot look._ "What?"

"Kat's in trouble!" Teddy said loudly. _You don't know the half of it,_ she thought. What was she going to tell Teddy? Rory at least was too young to understand, too young to ask why.

Her little girl laughed loudly and reached out for Teddy when his hair turned a lighter shade of blue, which was his way of saying he thought it was funny his godmother was "in trouble." Kat closed her eyes and kissed the top of her head. She nearly had a full head of wispy white blonde hair now. Ric had a little less.

"Which is why we need to make her feel better," Remus said gently. "We'll drive around and see what we should get her."

"Not pizza," Sirius grumbled, seeming more put out than Teddy. "And we're coming right back!"

 _Don't go,_ Kat thought as Sirius complained and Teddy listed all the things they could get for dinner. Rory turned to face her and grinned, already forgetting that her mother was gone all night. She sighed as they left, waiting for the Malfoy lecture when the floo turned bright green.

"Just bring him to bed." Hermione sounded irritated and tired, a voice that she usually reserved for Ron but no, Blaise was dragging Draco to the bedroom. He smelled like a brewery. Draco never drank.

Blaise snorted. The two of them obviously knew, but he didn't seem to care. "He had like four shots."

"It doesn't smell like it," Hermione said stiffly.

"He's a lightweight," Blaise joked as he half carried Draco into the next room.

"You're stupid, Kat-ter-rine!" Draco slurred without even opening his eyes.

Hermione frowned and then turned her all-knowing eyes to Kat. "You can't be serious."

"What's going on?" Narcissa demanded. Kat wouldn't be surprised if she was worried about her son needing a new liver after one night of drinking.

"I'm not going back to therapy," Lucius muttered.

"I didn't say anything to you five years ago," Kat hissed, feeling like dirt as soon as she said it and Hermione's eyes widened. "So don't say anything to me."

"Be reasonable." But Hermione turned away, torn between hurt and giving a lecture. "At least talk… Listen, Kat, he's hysterical—"

"What's going on?" Narcissa repeated a little louder this time.

Narcissa would be on her side. She had to be. But Kat knew she had to butter her up first. She chewed on her lip. They had already outgrown their house. Maybe in a year or so they could magically expand it but for now… "Can we move back into your house?"

"The Manor," Lucius corrected as if she just suggested they lived in a cardboard box under a bridge.

"Please," Kat said through clenched teeth. At this point, she wasn't above begging. Still, she wasn't ready to explain why yet, considering how Draco took it… how Hermione was taking it.

"Of course!" And in a matter of moments, Narcissa was bouncing Ric across the living room while using her wand to pack everything up. Kat sighed as the house started looking less lived in by the hour, and Sirius came back with pizza demanding answers. She didn't even get her mother's house for a year.

* * *

Draco didn't say anything about moving back into the Manor. In fact, he hardly spoke to Katherine at all. She didn't care about his opinion, so why should he bother? She just dropped a devastating bombshell on him and pretty much told him to deal with it. It wasn't fair to the twins, and it wasn't fair to them. But she didn't care as long as she didn't have to feel guilty about something that couldn't think or feel yet.

Yet. It was going to eventually, which made Draco feel worse. It was going to be his child, and he didn't want it. In fact, he resented it. How was he going to be able to look his child in the face, knowing how he felt? Worse, what if these feelings didn't go away?

"I'm so glad Hermione doesn't want kids." Blaise seemed to think this was funny. Hermione sent him a glare, but he merely shrugged. Draco had dinner with them every night this week. It was hard to be around Katherine when the babies were down for the night.

With a shake of her head, Hermione took a sip of her wine and scribbled something on her notepad. She was going to be graduating law school soon. "What have your parents said?"

"Father says he's not going to therapy again, and Mother says she's willing to go to therapy again." They hadn't told his parents or anyone yet. That would make it a little too real for Draco's liking. "They know something's up, obviously."

Hermione clicked her nails on the table, which was her way of showing her disapproval of the entire situation. Other than that, she was suddenly neutral instead of on his side like she was Saturday night. Katherine must have said something hurtful. "Kat's first healer's appointment is tomorrow. You should go. As in if you don't, I'm telling Ginny."

"Oh joy," Draco mumbled. Katherine didn't tell him that, although he didn't exactly give her the chance to. By the time he came home, she had usually finished crying herself to sleep. Hermione glared at him again. "I'm going."

* * *

Without a word, Draco kissed Kat slowly as she was getting ready for her first healer's appointment. That was the most affection he had shown her all week, but like the rest of the week, it was silent and full of fear.

"I only feel a little nauseous once and a while." Kat tried to keep her voice light, but this was only the second time they've spoken about the new baby. "So maybe I'm only like, a week or two along or something. That wouldn't be so bad."

Draco smiled sadly but said nothing.

* * *

"You're nearly three and a half months pregnant." Her new healer was Hermione's gynecologist, meaning he was blunt and opinion-less. The guy even looked emotionless. He scribbled something on his clipboard and went on like that wasn't a big deal at all. "So since you're continuing the pregnancy and considering your past history, I'm going to add a potion to your regime to keep your blood pressure in check. We don't want to take any risks, considering—"

"What other risks are there?" Draco squeezed her hand so tightly it hurt.

The healer blinked and pushed his glasses up to his nose, seeming surprised at being interrupted. "Yes, of course." Kat wanted to ring his neck. "Placental abruption, placenta previa because you had a cesarean section, and the child has a higher risk of developing autism. Also, you are at higher risk to go into preterm labor, and for the child to be small or have a low birth weight. And if you are going to continue with breast feeding, your body may become depleted of several vital nutrients, so along with your potions, I would suggest you eat as much as possible."

"Placental what?" Kat squeaked and immediately regretted it as he gave an extremely wordy explanation that only Hermione would appreciate.

"This is ridiculous," Draco muttered as Kat felt her hand start to go numb, and the room started to feel smaller and smaller. What if the baby was sick?

The healer blinked again but went on with his lecture. "But the fetus is currently developing at a normal pace. Although, Katherine's weight is slightly less than what it was before she was expecting the twins. I want to monitor you on a weekly basis and may suggest partial or full bedrest at the end of the month."

Somehow, the healer didn't pick up on the fact that Draco was ready to explode. Kat couldn't even remember his name. It was something common like Smith. "Do you have any questions?"

"This isn't fair, Katherine!" Draco seethed. "Aurora and Alaric aren't going to want to stay in bed all day! And what are we going to do when it gets here? My parents are not a substitute for you!"

"I'll just eat more!" Kat yelled as the healer looked at the two of them in confusion. "They won't care if I'm eating while they're crawling around their room! Stop acting like I'm not going to spend any time with them!"

"They need all of our time, Katherine! They aren't even five months old!"

"Don't come to my healer's appointments anymore! I don't want you here!" Kat jumped as Draco sprung out of his seat and slammed the door behind him.

The healer frowned, and Kat thought he was finally going to comment on the fact that her and her husband weren't seeing eye to eye at the moment. "So do you want to meet with a nutritional healer to set up a meal plan?"

Kat stared. Where did Hermione find this guy? "Yes… That would be nice, thank you."

* * *

"Look at you!" A tense week went by where Kat and Draco hardly spoke, and in that week, Ric finally decided Rory was getting enough praise and decided to try out this crawling thing for himself. He crawled towards a plastic toy book in the nursery and immediately started chewing on it while he waited for their reaction. "Handsome and athletic!"

Draco smiled genuinely for the first time in nearly a week. "Now you know what all the fuss is about." Ric looked at him blankly as his father picked him up and kissed him. "Such a good boy."

The new baby was a boy. Kat decided to keep that to herself, not wanting to spoil the moment. She leaned in and tickled her son, almost jumping out of her skin when Draco wrapped an arm around her. "Now we can get you on the toy broom!"

"Like hell you will." For the first time in nearly two weeks, there was no resentment in his words. He almost sounded… playful.

Kat tried not to ruin things by looking too deeply into it. "Rory!" She looked, but Kat wasn't sure if she fully recognized her name yet. She was getting there, judging by the adorable funny look she was getting. It probably didn't help that half the family called her Aurora and the other half Rory. "Come here and celebrate, girl!"

With a breathy laugh, Rory crawled as fast as her tiny, chubby legs could carry her. Kat had motioned with her hand for her to come over, and she knew that was understood more than the words. Her heart soared when she scooped her baby up, and the little girl started giggling. This was how everything was supposed to be.

* * *

They acted like there was no third baby on the way. Draco didn't say anything in early May when she started to show, and she didn't either. He took her dancing for their first anniversary, and she stepped on his feet more times than he could count as they awkwardly made small talk that was mostly centered around the children. Then, they had sex for the first time in nearly a month, and Draco secretly wondered if she wanted to or felt like she had to.

"I needed that." Never mind then. Katherine snuggled up to him and closed her eyes. For the first time, both of the twins were asleep for nearly three hours straight. "Sorry for sleeping so much during the day."

"It's fine." Draco kissed the top of her head. They hadn't been this physically close in a while. She slept when the twins did, which was easier. Then they didn't have to talk about the new baby. Draco wondered if she was on partial bedrest but was too afraid of bringing it up to ask. "You need it."

She smiled into his chest, but her eyes were filled with worry when she looked up to face him. "Your parents think I'm getting fat."

"They think you have post-partum depression and that you're seeing the mind healer every week," Draco said flatly, trying to keep all the emotion out of his voice. His parents were mad at him too, thinking he was distant because he blamed Katherine for it. Mother has been particularly cold towards him lately.

"Oh." Katherine sat up and quickly summoned a robe. She didn't want him to see her naked anymore. "I'm telling Teddy tomorrow." She waited for him to offer to go with her. When he said nothing, her green eyes glistened slightly, but otherwise she acted like it didn't bother her. "So I'm bringing the twins to Grimmauld."

"Okay." He loved her and his family more than anything. So what was he doing to her? Draco hated this, but he was hurt and afraid and felt like she was too stubborn to care. She had her hand over the baby, as if to hide and protect it from him. "But… Can I go to your appointment on Monday?"

She nodded and seemed too emotional to speak. When they closed their eyes to go to sleep, Katherine whispered, "It's a boy."

He was going to have another son.

 **Thanks for reviewing Ern Estine 13624, JessebelleSilver, gr8rockstarrox, HypocriticalCommunistFromSpace, Gin okami99, and** **Bianca Di Angelo 0** **!**

 **HypocriticalCommunistFromSpace: I'm not sure if you got my PM, but I love the Sims! Maybe that's why I like the marriage and baby happy ending cliché! ;) But right now it is like the Sims! Too many babies! Leave it to James to come into the world like this!**

 **Author's note: I wrote a new fic called** _ **That Explains A Lot…**_ **I understand if it's too weird for some of you, but check it out! It might be my new main fic once I finish this! (Or it might remain as a two or three shot.) I'll be updating it in a few days!**


	35. Fear

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 35 Fear

Spinner's End. Kat decided to turn her house into a giant playroom since they weren't going back anytime soon. Secretly, she'd whisper to the twins that they were going to Grandma's house. She thought her mum would've liked that, a place that was dedicated to her grandchildren having fun.

Instead of a couch in the living room, they now had a ball pit in and a few beanbags around the telly. Ric didn't like the whole ball pit concept, even though she only put half of them in there, so they watched while Teddy entertained Rory, who lit up and giggled when he changed his hair color to match whichever plastic ball he was holding.

"This one's blue." Teddy frowned slightly when she took the ball from him and tried to laugh and put it in her mouth at the same time. "Why does she think everything's so funny?"

"I don't know, Teddy Bear. Maybe she fancies you." Kat tried to smile when he rolled his eyes at her. Ric had his head on her shoulder, refusing to look at the deadly plastic balls. "So Ted… There's something I have to tell you…"

"We're not getting Chinese food?" Teddy asked fearfully.

"We're always getting Chinese food." _He's going to hate me,_ Kat thought. Ric must've seen something out the window from behind her because he kicked his feet in excitement. It was tempting to ask Teddy if he wanted to go outside and see, tell him about the new baby later. Well, here goes nothing… "I, erhm, I'm going to have another baby."

Teddy turned and stared, perhaps because of how scared she sounded to tell him. Otherwise, he didn't seem to mind much. "Oh. Congrat-til-a-shuns."

Congratulations. She expected him to ask why again or at least be confused. Her biggest fear was that he would have a tantrum over it. "Are-are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?" Teddy picked up a yellow plastic ball and a red one and made one side of his hair red and the other yellow. Rory squealed with delight. "Are there two babies again?"

"No," Kat said quietly. "Just one. A boy."

"Can you name him Drake this time?" That was the only thing Teddy seemed annoyed about. She could only imagine Draco's face if she suggested naming this baby after him. "Cause you were s'posed to name Ric Drake."

"Draco doesn't like to share," Kat said slowly as her fear started to ebb away and replace itself with bemusement. Maybe she shouldn't have expected feelings similar to Draco's from a five year old. "So I guess he didn't want to share his name."

"That's dumb," Teddy muttered.

 _So you aren't mad?_ Kat wanted to repeat, but she didn't want to _make_ him understand. Draco was still angry with her, and at nearly five months pregnant, she had yet to tell anyone else. "But you can still sleepover lots, okay?"

Teddy raised his yellow and red eyebrows, probably wondering why he wouldn't be able to. He was too preoccupied with school and his puppy to notice how much time the twins took up. "Dad says you're weird, Kat."

"Oh yeah?" Although she wanted to cry with relief, Kat grinned and ruffled his hair, making him scowl. "Well we'll just have to get back at him, won't we?"

* * *

Although he was a bit confused, Teddy was in on the plan to tell Sirius about the baby at dinner. Finally, she was looking forward to telling someone. About an hour after eating Chinse, they stopped over Number 12 with hopes of stealing some Marauder chocolate cake. Kat had a feeling Remus already knew as he watched her load up her plate with their leftovers from dinner. It was hard to keep up with feeding the new baby and nursing the twins. Sometimes she felt like a cow, and sometimes she felt like she was going to pass out from lack of energy.

"Kat's having anutter baby!" Teddy announced. Sirius started choking on his cake, causing the boy to falter on his lines. "Cause… Um, Kat, I forget."

Oh well. At least Sirius choked. She was planning on making Teddy say he knew because she was getting fat again. Kat ruffled his hair once more and laughed. He looked just like Remus when he was annoyed with her. "No matter, Ted. Better luck next time."

"I'm confused," Sirius spluttered after a good thump on the back from Remus.

"I'm sure Remus will tell you where babies come from again later, Padfoot." Kat ignored Remus's worried look was she stabbed at her string beans with her fork. "But do take notes this time."

"But… but…"

"Are you alright?" Remus was definitely expecting this conversation. Sirius was as clueless as usual. "…Health wise, I mean. You do look tired."

"But," Sirius stuttered on. Everyone ignored the poor fool.

Kat shrugged and kept her eyes on her plate. The twins were sound asleep in the other room. "Actually, _health wise_ , things seem to be going a lot smoother than last time, though I'm practically swimming in potions."

"You should name him Drake!" Teddy yelled with a mouth full of cake.

"But you just had a baby," Sirius said, almost to himself. "Two, actually."

Kat leaned forward from her seat at the kitchen table and waved her hand in from of Sirius's face. He didn't seem to notice. "Yes. I'm well aware."

"But…" Sirius seemed to still be trying to figure out _how_ this happened. "Whatcha do that for?"

Remus elbowed him, but at least Sirius seemed worried instead of angry. She was dreading telling the _in-laws._ But that was for another day. Kat smirked. "Well, I got lost in the sweaty throes of passion and—"

"Ugh! We're eating, Kat!" Sirius yelled while Remus turned red and claimed that he heard one of the twins crying. He just managed to escape before—

"Dad?" Teddy asked Sirius. "What are sweaty throes of passion?"

"I-I don't know, Ted." Sirius glanced at the door Remus just ran through. "You know Kat, always making up stuff."

Unfortunately, Teddy didn't like being kept out of the loop, and his hair turned bright red. "You have to tell me! Because if you don't tell me, Ima asking my teacher! She knows everything and—"

Kat sighed happily and stole Sirius's cake as her poor godfather tried to make something up. At least everything was right as rain at Number 12.

* * *

Twenty weeks. They were half way through when Draco found the courage to tell his parents. It was one of the rare nights he wasn't eating dinner at Hermione and Blaise's, so the meal was nearly silent and awkward. Katherine inhaled her food and rose from her seat, probably in search of yet another peanut butter jar. Draco squeezed her hand with his clammy one, causing her to sit back down and start chewing on her lip.

"We have something to tell you," he said quietly. Mother's cold eyes made him feel like a teenager again, only this time he didn't break a window playing Quidditch. "In the beginning of October, we will be having another baby."

"You mean you plan to start trying again," Father said slowly, like he couldn't believe his ears. Mother's eyes became wider and wider as they drifted to Katherine's stomach. "Before their first birthday?"

Katherine, being Katherine, smirked at him. "We could start trying again by late November."

For a brief moment, he let himself forget the seriousness of the situation and muttered, "I'd rip my own balls off and stomp on them first."

"I'll get them out of my purse," she teased.

"You're pregnant?!" Mother yelled in disbelief.

Father chuckled. "They're not that stupid, Cissa. She plays this joke on Black all the time."

Unfortunately for Father, Katherine has been content with this since she started to show. She grinned. "We most certainly are that stupid."

"Katherine." Draco rubbed at his temples as his parents started openly staring. Only Weasleys were this carless. "We forgot the first time after…" Mother's eyes looked like they were going to pop out. "And after that, we thought Katherine wasn't ovulating and menstruating because of the breastfeeding."

"You're going through with this?" Mother hissed. "You're putting Alaric and Aurora through this?"

"Yes…" Katherine glanced at him, but how could he defend her when he thought Mother was right? "That's why-that's why we moved back in. We need help and—"

"You need sense! That's what you need!" Mother yelled. Katherine leaned away. Draco didn't so much as open his mouth. "What are you two think—"

"Cissa." Father was looking everywhere but at Mother. "It is not your place to—"

"Do not tell me my place in my own family, Lucius!" Mother snapped. "If it concerns my grandchildren, it is my business!"

Draco flinched when Katherine shot out of her seat and hurried off as Mother and Father started arguing about whether or not she should be pregnant. "She's twenty weeks," he said loudly once she was gone. "It's too late. So just drop it. You'll have another grandson in October."

* * *

"How could you say nothing?" Katherine screamed as soon as she was sure both of the babies were asleep. He knew this was coming as he headed up the stairs. "You always do that! He's our SON! She wants me to kill our son—"

"That's not what she meant, Katherine," he said tiredly.

"Then what did she mean?" she sobbed. "I don't care what you think! You're supposed to be on my side!"

 _I don't care what you think!_ What a surprise. Draco gritted his teeth and stomped off. It was best not to talk right now…

* * *

"Draco." Father was in his office, sipping brandy and probably thinking about which guest room his was going to sleep in tonight. "A word."

With a sigh, Draco clenched his fists and nearly kept stomping around the Manor. The only thing that made him listen was the possibility of running into Mother. "Yes?"

Father raised his eyebrows at his tone but said nothing and leaned back into his seat. "I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say this is why you and Katherine have barely been speaking for nearly two months. And that she does not have postpartum depression."

"She wouldn't…" Draco growled and forced himself to take a seat in front of his father's desk. "She wouldn't even consider…"

"Perhaps…" Father took another sip of his brandy. "Perhaps this is what the two of you should have discussed in the counseling before you were married. Instead of fighting over petty things like last names."

Draco rolled his eyes. "How were we supposed to know—"

"No one expects to be faced with an unwanted pregnancy." Father returned the eye roll. "The mind healer was supposed to prepare you for the unexpected trails of marriage. And this is one of them. You should have known how she felt about termination, and she should've known how you felt. Then the two of you wouldn't be acting like children."

"She doesn't care how I feel," Draco grumbled.

Father shrugged like it was nothing. "Because she's protecting her son. Nothing is going to change the fact that you're going to have another son. You said so to your mother. So start acting like it. And talk to Katherine. She is your wife after all." He couldn't resist adding, "Unfortunately."

"I'm trying," Draco growled before stomping off. He was struggling, and no one cared. Not even Father.

* * *

"Look at you two!" Kat cooed at breakfast the next morning. Ric bit her with his brand new tooth, so she figured the twins were ready for mashed up bananas. "So big and strong!" Rory beamed at the compliment and tried to hand her some. "Why thank you!"

"You'd think she'd want to give it a go herself." Draco smiled softly and ran a hand through her white blonde hair. "They've gotten so big."

"Her eyes are turning blue," Kat said with false sadness. Rory's eyes were perfect. "His grey."

"Better luck next time." He frowned when Ric started shoveling the banana in his mouth. "But there is no doubt he is your son. Are you sure they won't choke? We should put it through that contraption Lupin bought."

"The blender?" Kat wanted to burst with happiness when she saw Rory chew, almost thoughtfully as she decided if she liked the banana or not. "We'll put some peas in it tonight. Then your mum can take all the pictures she wants."

At the moment, Kat wasn't speaking to her and flat out told Draco she didn't want them around for the twins' first meal. She expected Narcissa to understand about the new baby, but she had a fit just like Draco. For some reason, she had gotten her mother-in-law mixed up with Mrs. Weasley. Kat wasn't sure if she could forgive her.

"I spoke to Father." Yay. Now she had to hear about how all three of them were against her. "He said pretty much told me to get over myself."

"What?" Kat said dumbly. Lucius was supposed to say that she bred like a Muggle or a Weasley, and then they were supposed to make not so subtle insults at each other like they normally did. That was at least _something_ she could count on.

Draco shrugged as Rory giggled and started slapping her bananas and getting them everywhere. "We should at least get one picture. Don't you think?"

"Yes… We definitely should." Next thing she knew, Voldemort was going to rise from the dead and throw her a baby shower.

* * *

The last thing Severus wanted to do was see Potter after he finished working for the day. But she had forgotten her prenatal potions, and as usual, the world revolved around her. He found the family from hell having dinner and hoped to Merlin that they wouldn't invite him to stay. Narcissa wasn't one to take no for an answer.

Fortunately, the monsters Potter gave birth to her slurping up one of their first meals, so Narcissa was taking photographs by the second. He doubted she would notice him. Potter barely did.

"You can do it!" she cooed. "Mmm-mummy!"

"Mmm… Mmmu…" the female said. Her face was covered in pureed peas. Severus took a step back when she saw him, and her blue eyes lit up.

Potter spun around and grinned. "That's Severus! Sever-rus!"

For the first time in a while, he wanted to punch Potter in the face. Instead, he thrust a bag at her. "Believe it or not Potter, I do not own a shop just to cater to you and your demented family. Pick up your potions during business hours."

Narcissa's face hardened, and Potter glared at her as she took the bag. Severus didn't want to know. Of course Lucius had to consider him a friend. He'd have the… _pleasure_ of knowing soon enough.

For once, Potter decided to act her age and turned back to her daughter without starting a fight. "Sever-rus is so nice, isn't he, Rory?"

"Call me that one more time, Potter," Severus threatened, knowing she was going to call him that for the rest of his life.

Potter set the bag on the table without looking at him. "Silly Sever-rus. Now, back to business. Mmmmummy."

Aurora looked at him and smiled. "Sev-us!" The entire room seemed to freeze, even the house elves stopped in their tracks. Potter looked like her daughter just murdered a puppy in front of her instead of saying her first word. The brat held out her arms, trying to get him to pick her up. "Sev!"

Draco was the first to act. He scooped his daughter up and kissed her fat cheek. "Such a clever princess!" Severus would learn later that the boy's first word earlier that day was "Da" for Draco. "I think you have an apprentice on the way, Severus!"

"Over my dead body," Severus muttered, backing away as Potter's horror turned to sadness. Perhaps now wasn't the time to remind her of his business hours.

"I'll fucking kill you, you greasy git!"

Yes. Now definitely wasn't the time…

* * *

"Princesses have their own cribs," Draco said gently as Aurora wailed and wailed. At seven months old, they were both perfectly capable of sleeping through the night. As much as he hated to do it, Draco planned on making them cry it out. Katherine was exhausted, and he didn't want them sleeping in their room anymore. They only ate once or twice during the night. He could take care of them otherwise.

"This isn't fair." Katherine seemed ready to cry herself. Alaric stared from his crib and sucked on his fingers, not caring as usual. "She—"

"Isn't hungry," Draco said as softly as he could while still being heard over Aurora's screams. "So I'll stay with her, and you can go to bed."

Aurora held out her arms, and Katherine's eyes filled with tears. With a sigh, Draco picked her up. He'd put her down once she was in a deep enough sleep. The crying immediately stopped, and she even smiled. Brat.

"She's teething." Katherine reached out for her, but Draco took a step back. "What if she gets a fever?"

"Then her father will take care of her." He stopped running off to Hermione after his talk with Father and realized by late afternoon, Katherine could barely stand. She had dark circles under her eyes and by how she was holding the edge of the crib, he could tell she was dizzy. "Katherine, go to bed. I'll get you if they get hungry. You don't have to be there every second."

"But…" Was this his fault? He was so angry that the twins would have to share their parents that he made her run herself ragged. Or was she thinking along them same lines herself? That she wouldn't be able to hold Aurora all night in a few months.

"Go to bed," he said firmly. "She's fine, Katherine. She simply has everyone wrapped around her little finger."

There was silence instead of more arguing. She must really be exhausted. "Wake me up if she gets warm."

Like hell he would. "Of course."

* * *

Four hours. Fours of trying to place Aurora in her crib before the poor girl gave in out of her own exhaustion and fell asleep. Draco practically crawled to his room because he was so tired. And he knew they would both be hungry in about an hour.

The moment Katherine felt him sinking into bed, she forced herself to wake up and say sleepily, "Is she okay?"

"I don't know," Draco drawled without opening his eyes. "I got fed up and sold her to Severus. He'll make a wonderful potion out of her."

He felt Katherine's eyes boring into him. She found this far from funny and tried to shake him awake. "Even Snape loves her… What if… What if she thinks I replaced her?"

Draco peeled open his eyes. That was a little complex for little Aurora. "She's not going to be starved for attention. Trust me. She's the only girl out of two boys. Three, including Edward. And Alaric absolutely does not give a fuck as long as he has a full belly. I'm worried about you… and him."

Katherine tensed slightly. "You're not worried about him."

He was not in the mood for her accusations, especially since he was afraid she was right. On the baby's birthday, would he have the same feelings for the new baby as he did for Alaric and Aurora? Even though he didn't want him? The thought kept Draco up at night and made him bite his nails during the day. It wasn't the baby's fault, but he couldn't help how he felt.

"I'm worried that I won't love him." Draco felt like the worst person in the world once he said it, and Katherine went rigid. Why on earth would he follow Father's advice?

It was dark, so he couldn't quite read her expression. "So you finally admit that you don't now."

"I'm scared," was all he could say. He didn't know how he felt.

"It's not his fault!" she hissed. "He-he…" He thought she was going to cry, but instead she said the worst thing imaginable. "If you don't love him, I want a divorce."

* * *

Kat felt bad about saying that to Draco, but after growing up with the Dursleys, she couldn't tolerate that for her own children. Maybe she was being unreasonable and should talk to him more about it, but she knew what it was like to grow up with a "dad" who didn't love her. She felt like shit stuck under Vernon's shoe, being stepped on throughout the day only to be thrown away into her cupboard.

Draco didn't say anything the next morning but looked near tears all day. Kat found herself snooping when the twins were down for their afternoon nap.

"Brilliant!" Draco yelled as he paced Lucius's office. "Talk to her! That was just bloody brilliant! I told you she didn't care about what I think!"

"And I told you she was protecting her son!" Lucius snapped. "A mother always puts her children first. You're having doubts. Just like you two idiots were back in December before you had the twins. And you have no connection to the child because you've pretended it didn't exist for half the pregnancy."

Draco laughed bitterly. "Oh. Well I'll just explain like you did. I'm sure she'll totally understand!"

"Here's what you're doing," Lucius growled. "You're doing everything she says from now until October. Today, you'll take her shopping. Suggest a name for the boy. I'm telling you now. She was serious when she said she would divorce you over this. Not like when you stomped over her feelings last year. She will not hesitate."

"You would love that wouldn't you," Draco grumbled, sounding a frustrated child.

"Like never seeing her face again?" Lucius snorted. "Of course I would. She's about as revolting like a Weasley and has the vocabulary of that oaf Hagrid. But I would like to see my grandchildren more than every other weekend… And she's your wife..."

"…Thanks."

Kat hurried off before Draco could leave. She didn't know whether to be insulted or grateful.

 **Thank you for reviewing Bianca Di Angelo 0, Ern Estine 13624, HypocriticalCommunistFromSpace, amata0221, gr8rockstarrox, and silentreader!**

 **Silentreader: I am SO sorry! I couldn't get the first few scenes right and thought this chapter was a bit too angst-y. Next chapter will be better. :P**

 **:( Poor Draco! Not to worry! Everything will come together next chapter. By the way, next chapter is the last. The one after that will be an 11 years later epilogue.**

 **So, I have chapter 36 finished. Tomorrow is the 1** **st** **anniversary of this story, so if my review count goes up to 105, I'll post chapter 36 tomorrow night. Otherwise, it will be posted Sunday. :P**

 **But not to worry! This isn't the last of Kat and Draco! I'm going to start a new story with them called** _ **A Match Made in Hell**_ **or something like that. It will feature an alive Lily and James!**


	36. The Great Prankster

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Chapter 36 The Great Prankster

"Do you want to go out to eat tonight?" Draco asked during lunch. "The four of us?"

Kat knew it was part of "the plan," but as she remembered her father-in-law's words, she felt a little mean. He didn't maliciously have no connection with the new baby, and because of her defensiveness, she didn't exactly try to get him involved either.

"Think they can handle a restaurant?" Kat wondered, feeling guilty when he sighed with relief. "We only have a few hours to teach them not to poop at the table."

"I've resigned myself to the fact they've inherited your manners," Draco said quietly, almost cautiously.

He was scared. He said he was scared, and she threatened to divorce him. Kat put her hand over his and brushed her thumb over his palm. "I love you."

"I love you too." He sounded so sad! Kat sighed and focused on her lunch. They'd get through this. They always did.

"Ma! Ma! Ma!" Ric exclaimed from his height chair as he reached for her breadsticks that night. He loved every food she mashed up and gave him. Rory was wary of carrots.

"Sorry!" Kat grinned and took a bite. "You can ask your Da, since you were so eager to talk to him the other week."

"Katherine," Draco chided tiredly. "How long are you going to hold that against him?"

"Until I'm dead," she said seriously. She didn't want to talk about Rory's first word. That one actually hurt. Her daughter was so close to calling her Mum or Ma. She just knew it.

"Better luck next time." The smile was so forced that Kat almost laughed at her poor husband. There must be laughter in her eyes though, because he took a sip of his water (Malfoys didn't drink soda) and looked away. "Edward wants to name him Drake."

"Teddy also wants to bring my breast pump to show and tell." She shouldn't laugh. He was trying. "What do you actually want to name him?"

"Scorpius," he whispered.

"Oh-fucking-well," Kat yelled before she could stop herself. He raised his eyebrows when she laughed. "Better luck next time!"

"Fuh!" Rory squealed, making Draco turn bright red at the thought of her cursing.

Kat wrinkled her nose and smiled. It was only a matter of time before someone cursed. Her bets were on Ric. "I'm sorry." Draco went from red to white as the waitress placed their pizza on the table. "I know that once you see him…"

"Well I don't know!" Draco flinched once he said it, and Kat's heart sunk to her feet. "I'm overwhelmed. And scared. And… resentful."

 _He didn't do anything!_ Kat wanted to shriek. Instead, she shrugged and started cutting up the pizza. "That will change once you see him. Trust me."

* * *

Draco didn't feel much better after dinner. But Katherine felt guilty. At this point, he wasn't sure if she should. He resented his own son for existing. It wasn't like anyone forced him to have sex or not use a charm.

They went for a walk in the park with the double stroller. Katherine sleepily clung to him while he pushed it. The twins were knocked out, and he was about to suggest that she rest when out of nowhere he heard the hungry, almost predatory, exclamation of Rita Skeeter.

"Katherine! So the rumors are true!" she squealed with delight. "Is Draco the father?"

"Yes," Draco snapped as Katherine forced her eyes open. Aurora whined in her sleep. "Stay away from my family."  
"Rumor has it—"

"Hagrid's the father!" Katherine roared, half asleep and not seeing Skeeter scribbling furiously on her notepad. If she was fully conscious, he had no doubt she would've done the exact same thing. "I'm only a month along. But since Rubeus Jr. is a quarter giant…"

"Stay away from my family," Draco repeated. Katherine pulled away when his arms started to tense with the effort of not turning into wings. They should leave.

"Is it true that your temper has destroyed your marriage?" Skeeter pressed. Draco involuntarily took a step towards her. The beetle remained oblivious. "That Katherine is going to leave you?"

When Aurora started crying, Skeeter peeked into the stroller and reached out to touch her. Draco snapped and shoved her. Without thinking, he squawked and started charging towards her. The fact that they were in a Muggle park didn't stop him, or the fact that he saw a few stray feathers falling to the ground. He didn't realize what he was doing until he heard the sound of Katherine apparating behind him.

As his heart started pounding, he stopped and started to phase back to normal. There was a rushing noise in his ears before he heard Skeeter and a few Muggles screaming. What had he done?

As soon as he apparated home, he ran to the parlor, where Katherine was trying to soothe Alaric, and Aurora was giggling in her pram. He snatched her up and inspected every inch of her.

"She liked apparating," Katherine announced as she bounced Alaric on her hip. For once, he clung to her for comfort. "This guy on the other hand…"

"Can I see him?" Draco pleaded. He put Aurora on the floor and took his screaming son while Katherine sunk into the nearest couch. The boy was red in the face from crying so hard, but otherwise was unharmed. He nearly dropped him when Katherine put her hand on the top of her belly and winced.

No, no, no, no. Was she going into labor? He doubted she should be apparating. Draco would never forgive himself if—

"He's just kicking my rib bone," Katherine said breathlessly. "Sometimes I think he likes messing with me. And you, I suppose."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked before he could stop himself. She gave him that _Are you stupid look?_ she learned from Hermione.

With a grimace, Katherine gestured for him to sit next to her. Alaric was still screaming in his ear, but she gave him a pained smile and took his hand. Although he remembered what it felt like from before the twins were born, he still gasped when he felt the pushing against his hand.

"It hurts," she said, "but rest easy Drakey-Poo, Drake Jr. is not coming any time soon."

"I'm sorry." What would've happened if she hadn't apparated? She smiled and kissed him, but Draco couldn't stop thinking about how he could've killed all three of them. All four of them. His son wouldn't even have the chance to take his first breath because of him.

"I…" Katherine took a deep breath and ran a thumb over Alaric's tearstained cheek before forcing herself to continue. "I don't want him to know. Because I knew… You know, what it felt like." She grimaced and her eyes filled with tears as she tried to calm down Alaric. "They didn't like me, Draco. I knew that before I knew what the word love meant."

Fuck. Draco didn't know what to say. He could count on one hand the number of times she had mentioned her aunt or uncle to him. They faded into the background, to the point that he had nearly forgotten they existed. "I'm s—"

"Don't." She bowed her head, hiding her face behind her wild hair. "Just don't. He-he's our baby… You can't…"

"I won't," he promised, even though he was afraid it was a promise he couldn't keep. Maybe she sensed it because she took Alaric and left him with Aurora. The baby gave him a gummy smile and held out her arms. She sighed happily as he picked her up, and although he loved holding her, he couldn't help but feel miserable. He ruined everything.

* * *

"So now Draco won't leave the house," Kat complained to Mrs. Weasley a week later. Astoria was at school (every Monday she tearfully announced she was going to drop out to stay with Reid), and Rory, Ric, and Reid were having a play date at the Burrow. Ric did not seem to like Reid and snatched every toy he could out of the poor boy's hands, so he was sitting in Kat's lap for now. Rory cuddled with a stuffed rabbit.

"What do you expect?" Mrs. Weasley laughed like this was normal. "It's a legitimate fear for a veela, Kat. Give him time. Although, make sure he's recovered before the new baby comes."

Kat opened her mouth and quickly shut it while Ric was trying to squirm out of her arms to steal Reid's toys again. She almost asked how, but she was sure the waddling and the basketball sized belly was a bit of a giveaway. "I don't know if I can handle three."

Mrs. Weasley was silent for a while. Kat was sure she was making judgments or was going to say that it wasn't that big of a deal, that Ginny and Ron turned out just fine, and they were a year apart and had five siblings ahead of them. Instead, her words made Kat's blood run cold.

"If there's one thing…" Mrs. Weasley paused as if she didn't want to say it herself. "If there's one thing I've learn since-since Fred, it is that your one job is to make sure they're happy. Not that they have a Ministry job or have more than two NEWTs… Don't get caught up in what you think have to be done, Kat. Nothing else matters as long as they have a smile on their face."

"What-what if I even can't do that?" Kat forced herself to ask. Mentioning Fred or Tonks still shook her up.

Mrs. Weasley laughed lightly. "I used to think that I messed Ron up. Because of how jealous he could get as a child… But he had the best friends anyone could ask for and a family that loves him. That's all that matters. My only true regret as a mother was trying to force Fred and George into jobs they didn't want. I'm glad that they ignored me and chose what made them happy, that Fred died with no regrets." She paused and looked away. "Don't focus on what should be, Kat. Focus on what makes them happy and what will help them grow into good people."

"They'll hate me for this," Kat said thickly. "But I couldn't…"

"They'll hate you for setting a curfew and not letting their grandparents spoil them rotten." Mrs. Weasley cracked a smile. "They have love, and they will be taken care of. Nothing will be perfect, but I don't think they'll ever go without love."

"They won't." Part of Kat wanted to have the baby right now. Then, her heart would melt, and she would know that there was nothing to worry about. Another part of her wanted to put a Stasis Charm on herself and waddle around for the next few years so she could give the twins all the attention they needed herself. But that was impossible. Mrs. Weasley was right. She had to be.

* * *

Kat still wasn't talking to Narcissa over two months later, although it was more out of awkwardness than anger now. Neither of them wanted to give in and talk about it. Whenever she was around, Kat simply stuffed her face so she wouldn't have to talk. To Draco's disgust, she was back to craving raw potatoes. Even worse, half the time it was a raw potato covered in peanut butter.

And so, Kat nearly jumped out of her skin when she came down to lunch to see that her mother-in-law threw her a surprise party for her twenty fourth birthday. Everyone was there. Even Mr. Weasley, who only forced himself on Malfoy property for big events like her wedding.

"Wha…" Kat said as Teddy started begging her to open his gift to her.

"I got you a shirt with a fortune cookie on it!" Teddy exclaimed as he pushed the bag at her. "Dad said we gotta get a huge one because—"

"Teddy!" Sirius grabbed him by his shoulders and started steering him away. "Presents are supposed to be a surprise!"

"I didn't let her see it!"

"Mother wants to try to patching things up," Draco whispered in her ear and wrapped an arm around her waist. He frowned when he saw Astoria trying to get Rory to dance with Reid. "She even got that revolting devil's food cake you and your family like so much."

"And the new baby," Kat said, mostly for his reaction, but he only kissed her slowly, causing Sirius to make loud retching noises in the background. "Who doesn't appreciate—"

"Katherine," he said quietly. "She can't undo what she said. You won."

Did he sound bitter? Kat didn't know. Sometimes she felt like pure hormones were flowing through her veins instead of blood. "What'd she buy me?"

Draco sighed and led her to the gift table. "Either you have to look through them all and see or you have to ask her yourself."

Kat eyed the table. "Shouldn't take _too_ long."

"I'll let her know you're being a prat," Draco muttered as he walked off to make sure no one gave Ric cake. Mrs. Weasley seemed to think his four teeth could handle anything, and he was happy to pretend they could.

"Have fun!" Kat called out childishly. She'd forgive Narcissa… Eventually. Definitely before she turned thirty.

Dances with Rory, dances with Teddy, and well, calming down Ric once he realized she was trying to dance with him and not feed him. That's how Kat spent most of the afternoon and loved every minute of it. Her face must have been similar to Crookshanks when Narcissa pulled her away.

"I'm sorry." Surprisingly, Narcissa looked like she actually meant it. "Lucius is right. I have no say in… In your family planning."

"Family planning," Kat mimicked obnoxiously. "He's my son. Not a note on the calendar. And you're just saying that now because you can't manipulate Draco into letting you decide."

There was the tiniest twinge of guilt when Narcissa looked hurt. _Tiny._ Nearly nonexistent. She probably just had heartburn. "I was worried for Alaric and Aurora. Although I shouldn't have been." She took a deep breath. Her next sentence must've hurt. "You're a great mother, Katherine."

"You'll have to be their mother." Kat turned away, hating herself. "When he gets here."

"That's not true." Narcissa grabbed her arm and led her away. "Because I will make sure of it. Do you think I'd let you forget about them?"

It was a joke, but Kat's eyes filled with tears anyway. That was her biggest fear, that her babies would think she forgot about them. "They'll know. They'll know something is wrong and—"

"Nothing is wrong, Katherine," Narcissa soothed. "You moved back here for a reason. Everyone will simply be raised by four people instead of two. Lucius and I will take plenty of pictures if you miss so much as a giggle."

"You don't want him," Kat pressed tearfully. "Draco doesn't want him—"

"We want him," Narcissa said softly. "We say hurtful things out of fear, but we aren't monsters, Katherine. He'll be spoiled just like his brother and sister. If you let us?"

Kat shrugged, thinking of Mrs. Weasley's words. As long as they're happy, there isn't a problem. "Can we dress them up as pumpkins for Halloween?"

Narcissa wrinkled her nose at the Muggle tradition. "Perhaps dress robes would be more suitable, Katherine. It is their first Samhain."

Kat stared. What? "They're going to be pumpkins."

"We'll see what Draco says," Narcissa said slyly before smirking at Kat's face. With a content sigh, she put her arm around her shoulders and led her back to the party. "They'll be the greatest pumpkins in all of England."

Kat didn't say anything as they walked. The baby shifted so he was crammed against her lungs. Part of her didn't want to forgive Narcissa, but Draco was right. He and his mother couldn't change what they said. They would just have to show her that they meant it.

* * *

Before Kat knew it, it was the end of August. Draco didn't seem to want to go out much, but after her birthday party, Narcissa made sure he and the twins had daily trips so she could rest. She wasn't as big as she was with the twins, but at nearly thirty six weeks, all Kat wanted to do was snuggle up with Teddy and watch movies. Rory was just starting to walk (surprise, surprise, her first steps were towards Snape), and as much as Kat hated to admit it, she couldn't keep up with either of her babies right now. She mostly watched and hated herself for it.

"They love sitting and reading with you or crawling over to you Katherine," Draco tried to soothe one night when Kat woke up to realize she fell asleep in the nursery, again. "It's not that big a deal."

"I can't even play with them!" Excluding the brief four weeks in December and January, she had been pregnant for nearly a year and a half. Everything made Kat cry, including falling asleep during a game of blocks.

"You played with them all day." Draco stood up and held out his hand. "They're asleep by seven, and you fell asleep at six."

"Five thirty!" she wailed, even though she had no idea when she fell asleep. Draco rolled his eyes and waited until he grabbed her hand. Things were a little different when she got to her feet. "Whoa…"

Draco frowned as she stood up. "He's definitely dropped."

"Yeah…" How he managed to do it while she was curled up on the floor, Kat didn't know. The sprog really did like giving her a run for their money.

As usual, they were both scared out of their minds. In less than two weeks, the baby would be full term. Three kids under one was clearly going to happen sooner rather than later.

"Don't be afraid to wake me up," he said awkwardly. "If anything happens. I-I know what I said. But… But I do want to meet him."

"I know." Kat chewed on her lip. This wasn't that different from their usual problems. He got scared and said something stupid while she panicked and did something rash. Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Sure enough, Kat woke up on the first morning of September having contractions. She wondered if St. Mungo's would try to stop it or let today be Baby's birthday. They hadn't even really discussed names…

"Why are you in such a rush?" Kat grunted as she eased herself out of bed. The baby answered in his own way, she supposed, because the moment she was flat on her feet her water broke. "Oh no… DRACO!"

Her oh so wonderful husband was nowhere to be found. Kat looked at her nightstand and wanted to scream when she saw the note.

 _I figured you could use a morning to sleep in. Mother and I took the twins to a petting zoo. We'll be back by lunch._

"Asshole," Kat snapped to herself before crying out in pain. She was tossing and turning all night with back pain, so he thinks it's a good idea to leave?! She'd give him a piece of her mind when she sent the Patronus. " _Expecto_ Ah!"

Okay… Maybe that nightmare of Peeves stabbing her in the stomach and ripping her organs out was her sleeping through contractions because things were moving way too fast. She couldn't even cast a spell without interruption.

"Katherine," Lucius Dickwad Malfoy drawled as he opened her door. "Draco insisted that I check on you hourly. Still alive?"

"Take me to the hospital," she said through clenched teeth. Oh joy.

* * *

"What do you mean he just said "a petting zoo?"" Lucius snarled as Katherine was rushed to the delivery room. And how the hell did this idiot sleep through most of the labor process? It was supposed to be the most painful experience in the world!

"It's not my fault your son's fucking stupid!" the monster shrieked as a mediwitch helped her into bed and set up the stirrups. "You're the one who raised him! Oh God this hurts!"

Lucius took a step back as Katherine's latest basket case of a healer walked in. He didn't even greet them and went straight for Katherine's… feminine parts. "Then I have to get Black or Lupin to send the Patronus. I'll leave you to… have the child."

"Time to start pushing!" the healer said with forced emotion. Lucius had to suppress the urge to gag when his son's wife immediately complied. More like time to leave… "Hold it!"

"What?" Katherine panted, still pushing. "I-I can't just stop! I—"

"If you push again, you'll break his neck," the healer warned. "The umbilical cord is wrapped around it, and I need a minute to unwrap it. If you push, you'll only tighten the cord."

"I can't!" she sobbed, panicking like the Gryffindor fool she was. Lucius stood frozen on the spot. He was going watch his grandson being born dead. "I can't st-st-stop!"

"So, Katherine," Lucius heard himself saying. Thankfully, insulting her was a natural as breathing. "Are you going to keep your legs closed this time? Or can I expect another grandchild by next year?"

Katherine froze. "Excuse me?"

"The Dark Lord did say you couldn't control your urges." Lucius curled his lip in disgust. "I suppose he was right about one thing, at least."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Katherine screamed so loud that Lucius winced.

"Okay." The healer was unaffected by their "conversation." "I untied it. You can push now."

Katherine blinked, making Lucius smirk at how stupid she was. "Huh?"

The healer gave her the smallest of smiles. "Now I'll perform the episiotomy."

"The what?" He must be losing it from the stress because Lucius momentarily forgot where he was and looked in the direction of the healer. As he was losing consciousness, he heard his evil daughter-in-law laugh.

* * *

Although she was in the worst pain imaginable, Kat laughed when Lucius fell to the ground in a dead faint. A moment later she heard a piercing cry that made her heart stop. The old git saved her son's life.

"Here he is," the healer said awkwardly, totally ignoring the unconscious Lucius. "A bit small but—"

"He's perfect," Kat sobbed as she took him. He wouldn't stop crying, but she didn't care and kissed his bloody cheek. He was perfectly healthy. She just knew it. For the first time in a while, Kat felt like a good mum.

* * *

"I can't believe I missed it," Draco whispered as he walked into Kat's hospital room with a baby in each arm. Kat smiled tearfully when Rory held out her arms.

She sniffled and said equally quietly, "He looks just like me."

"Nothing like Hagrid," he joked. "Father has a concussion."

"I never thought I'd say it, but I love that man." Katherine wiped tears of joy from her eyes and smiled as the baby fussed at the movement. "He saved his life. I would have killed him if he hadn't—"

"He wouldn't be here it wasn't for you." Draco sat on the edge of the bed and put Aurora at Katherine's feet. She crawled over to her lap and tugged lightly at her little brother's blanket, trying to take his place in her mother's arms. "He's beautiful. He…"

"Mmm." Aurora tugged at the blanket a little harder. Katherine grabbed her chubby fingers and kissed them. When Draco started to cry, she grinned at him like he was being silly, like he didn't previously not want their son to exist.

"You should name him." Draco forced himself to smile and nearly burst into tears a second later. "If you-if you had l-l-listened to me..."

"I love him too," Katherine said happily. "Are you sure you want me to name him? The troublemaker with my Potter cursed hair?"

"Just don't name him Minnie," Draco forced out through his tears. After worrying for months straight, it was such a relief to see him and know that he loved him.

Katherine smirked. "Well, he was ridiculously conceived a month after I gave birth. He caused a lot of trouble in our marriage. Made sure to kick me where it hurt the most. Gave me and your dad a great fright as he was coming out this morning. And has the famous hair. He sounds like a James Sirius if there ever was one."

She waited for him to argue against the name of this "great prankster" as she would later call him, but Draco was too relieved that he loved the boy and that everyone was happy and healthy. "The next one will be Scorpius."

Why did he say that? In fact, he should be getting a vasectomy right now. Aurora realized that Katherine wasn't going to hold her and burst into tears, not satisfied when Katherine pulled her into a one armed hug. He was still crying, and so was Katherine. Little James opened his eyes and started howling himself. Alaric didn't like the sound of that and started crying as well. Draco started laughing through his tears and thought to himself that this was how the next few years were going to be. He couldn't be happier.

 **Thank you for the reviews HunnyBook, Ern Estine 13624, amata0221, HypocriticalCommunistFromSpace, LilyCalliePotter, and gr8rockstarrox!**

 **That didn't take long! I should hold chapters hostage for reviews more often! ;) Out of laziness, I'm going to reply to some of your reviews here. If you want to know more about** _ **A Match Made in Hell**_ **, it'll be after the responses.**

 **HunnyBook- You earned the 100** **th** **review! And I added a little bit to this chapter because of your mention of the Dursleys! He didn't think of it because she almost never mentions them. At this point, I think she's only mentioned them once in this story.**

 **Ern Estine 13624- He's helping out his son. ;) He's been married to a mother for over twenty five years, so he knows a thing or two!**

 **amata0221- James gets back at them in! Check out the chapter titled** _ **James the Terrible**_ **in** _ **Katherine the Great.**_

 **HypocriticalCommunistFromSpace: If I still need to tie some things up, make a request in** _ **Katherine the Great**_ **, and I'll write a one-shot fixing it!**

 **gr8rockstarrox: She's only 20 in that one-shot! She could always change her mind. My mom was a hairdresser at that age, now she works as a program analyst!**

* * *

 **So,** _ **A Match Made in Hell**_ **will be an arranged marriage fic. Wizarding society is much more isolated from the Muggle World in this fic, so their society is behind in a lot of ways. I'm not going to say it's like one specific time period because I'm taking bits and pieces from some periods in history and making some up. Society is a lot more sexist, and Voldemort thinks Kat couldn't be the Chosen One because she's a girl. Neville is the BWL, but Kat didn't believe the prophecy was only about him and fought by his side. She thinks she's in love with him when she finds out that she's betrothed to Draco. You'll find out how that happens in the first chapter, which I will post when I post the Epilogue here, hopefully on Sunday or Monday.**


	37. Too Late To Start Over

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine!**

 **This is it! Last chapter! :'(**

Chapter 37 Epilogue: Too Late To Start Over

 _September 1, 2015_

"Come on Katherine," Draco drawled. He could already hear Aurora and James fighting. Alaric was probably making it worse by laughing at them. "We're either dropping off them at Hogwarts or the nearest orphanage. You pick."

Katherine's eyes filled with tears at the thought of losing three of her children for nearly four months. "How could you joke at a time like this?"

"I wasn't joking." Draco smirked as she tossed her brush aside and started slinking out of their bedroom to wake little Minerva. Alaric and Aurora were ten last September 1st, so they would be starting their first year of Hogwarts with James. Hopefully Aurora and James wouldn't be in the same house.

After taking a deep breath, Draco opened the door to find Aurora waiting outside and tapping her foot impatiently. "Dad, James says he's going to sneak Grandpa on the train as Padfoot. Tell him that's _wrong._ "

"Tattle tale!" James yelled from wherever he was hiding.

Aurora turned pink while Draco was trying to force himself to care. "It's _wrong!_ He's going to ruin everything, Dad! Grandpa makes everything smell with the dungbombs, and we aren't going to make any friends, and—"

"Well…" Draco paused when Scorpius ran by with what looked like James's broom. Hopefully Katherine would mediate that fight. "If there's one thing your grandfathers fear, all three of them, it's Professor McGonagall. So I don't think there will be much trouble."

Aurora frowned. "A little trouble is still trouble, Dad."

 _She's spending too much time with Mother,_ Draco thought. "Talk to Teddy about it." Just then, Alaric started dragging his trunk down the hall with too much effort for his liking, so he didn't see Aurora turn a shade pinker. "Alaric Malfoy, there better be _clothes_ in there and not just books." Alaric stopped but pretended not to hear him. "Did you even pack a toothbrush?"

"It's in my pocket." Alaric forced himself to say as Aurora ran off to argue with James some more.

"And your clothes?" Draco pressed as Alaric starting glaring at him. "Think before your next sentence comes out, Alaric."

"He wants to stay with us!" Katherine said dramatically as she emerged from Minerva's room. The sleepy girl rubbed her green eyes and watched them from the crook of her mother's neck. "That's why—"

"Fine! I'll get my clothes!" Alaric yelled just as dramatically, dropping his suitcase and running off before having to spend any more time with his parents than he had to.

Draco checked his watch. It was nearly eight. If the three monsters missed the train he was going to tear his hair out.

* * *

"James, that isn't a proper breakfast," Rory lectured as James start munching on a chocolate chip muffin. Kat slowly hid her own chocolate muffin with chocolate chips under the table. "There will be sweets on the train."

"What do you care?" James said rudely.

"If James wants to get a stomach ache," Narcissa said as she cut up her omelet, "that's his problem."

Alaric grinned, making Kat tense before he even said, "Grandfather says that James is going to get fat like Mum."

"Let's get dressed!" Draco yelled over everyone, not even correcting his son or Father. She'd have to get him later when he made his daily announcement.

"I'm still eating!" Lily whined.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "I know for a fact you are going to take the longest out of everyone to get ready."

" _I_ don't want to go," Scorpius announced as if he had a choice.

"Really?" Kat asked as she glared at the newspaper Lucius was hiding behind. "You can tell me all about it at the train station."

"You never listen to me!" Scorpius snapped. Oh she listened alright.

"That's because she can't stand ugly people," James taunted.

"I threw your broom in the tree!" Scorpius yelled.

"MUM!"

"I think you're all equally ugly." Kat smirked as the kids got confused, and Draco banged his head on the table. She only felt bad when little Lily started to cry. "Don't worry, love," she whispered as she ran a hand through her dark red hair. "That means you're all equally beautiful too."

"I'm beautiful-ler than James!" Lily wailed.

"Oi!"

It was going to be a long morning…

* * *

Why? Why did Katherine insist on a Ministry car? Sure, it magically drove faster than the average car since they were always running, but he still had to sit twenty minutes with all seven of them while she not so subtly insulted Father.

"You're going to be in Hufflepuff," James said to Alaric.

"You're going to be at the bottom of the Black Lake," Alaric grumbled. Albus squirmed in discomfort at the thought. Unfortunately for him, he hated when his siblings fought.

"Mummy, I want to be in Gryffindor," Lily said lightly. "So you'll write to the hat, won't you?"

Aurora smiled down on her sister like she thought Lily was being cute but also incredibly stupid. "Hats can't read, Lily."

Albus rolled his eyes. "But they can sing and talk telepathically?"

Aurora stuttered, telling Draco she wasn't entirely sure what "telepathically" meant. Alaric and Albus were the readers of the family. "Well—"

"Rory will be in Slytherin," James went on since the attention was off him for all of half a minute. "Because she's evil. And has a stick up her—"

"James!" Draco rubbed at his temples and looked at his watch. It had only been five minutes…

"What?" James had that incredulous, offended expression he had when he was trying to act like he didn't know he was doing anything wrong. "Mum said Grandpa has a stick up his arse, so he poops out his mouth."

"Mummy!" Lily leaned away from Father as if shit was going to come out of his mouth at any moment.

"He only goes number two on Wednesdays," Katherine informed her seriously. "Which is why he's so grumpy all the time… So watch out for him tomorrow."

"Katherine, are those Draco's trousers you're wearing?" Father asked lightly.

Could this car drive any slower?

* * *

"Make sure to write every day!" Kat tearfully told Rory, Ric, and James. No matter how much he squirmed, she didn't want to let James go. Rory was capable of making friends. Ric, well… He didn't seem to want any. James had a mouth bigger than hers, which worried her.

"Never!" James yelled as he tried to push her away.

"Mum?" Albus tugged at her sleeve. "Can we go to the bookstore when they leave?" Ric thinned his lips with jealousy. "Please?"

"We'll see." Kat finally let James go, and he ran off for the train without saying goodbye. "Rory—"

"I'll make sure he doesn't get into trouble," Rory promised, even though that wasn't what Kat was going to say at all. "Make sure Lily doesn't go in my room."

"Hey!"

Kat ignored her. "Make sure you have _fun._ Okay?"

"School is fun, Mum." Rory sighed like she was trying to teach her Mother a lesson. "I'm going to start a club with Severus as the advisor."

 _Good luck,_ Kat thought before turning to Ric. "Try to make friends, baby. Please?"

Alaric wrinkled his nose and as usual, had a book tucked under his arm. "Why? Reid—"

"Isn't the only student." Kat smiled, trying not to cry hysterically and try to drag all three of them home. "Take your nose out of the book once and a while, okay?"

Ric shrugged and started heading for the train. "I like maps too."

"Boys." Rory smiled, eyes lighting up like when she was a baby, and Kat had walked into the room. "You'll write too, Mum, right?"

Kat nodded and took a letter out of her cloak's pocket. "Read it after the feast."

"If I have time." Rory laughed when her face fell and hugged her. "I'll write after I read it."

Kat sniffled. "Don't forget."

* * *

"James!" Draco gasped as he chased after the boy, who was undoubtedly plotting something with Reid Weasley. Something that was probably directed at the poor, sheltered Herb Nott. "Come here. _Now!_ "

James skidded to a halt and did his best to look innocent. "But Dad!"

"Your mother is worried." Draco coughed and looked away. The boy didn't need to know that he was worried too. "So… Try to think before you do something to get a letter home from the headmistress. You know how disappointed your mother would be…"

James frowned, somewhat understanding that Katherine was more desperately missing him than worrying about him getting into trouble and not doing well in school. "Don't worry, Dad. I won't get caught."

Draco stared as the boy hopped on the train, laughing at him as he went. There would be a letter home before the feast was over.

* * *

The train whistle went off, and Draco smiled sadly as Katherine ran with the remaining children as the Hogwarts Express started speeding away. Mother was toddling behind them with two year old Minerva. Father was keeping a safe distance.

"They'll miss you as much as you miss them, even if they act like they won't." Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius jumped off the train last minute in dog form. Draco saw Teddy lean out of the train and shake his head at his surrogate father. "Sirius tries that every year."

Draco frowned as he caught a glimpse of Alaric sitting in a compartment with Herb on the train. He had never shown any interest in the boy before. "Katherine thought they'd never be ready."

Remus hummed, seeing right through him. "Yes. Kat does worry about her babies, like any mother. Although… your own wasn't crying as hard during your first day."

"You were there?" Draco asked in disbelief.

Remus shrugged. "It was too important a day for Lily and James. Did you and Kat meet for the first time that day?"

"No…"

 _He was at Madam Malkin's, and today was his special day. Not his birthday but similar. Mother and Father were so excited about him starting at Hogwarts that he knew he could get whatever he wanted out of them. They were like his personal shopping elves, scurrying about from store to store while he got his robes fitted. Draco felt like he was king of the world. Well, until_ _ **she**_ _walked in that is._

 _She was dressed in lower class Muggle clothing, like a Weasley. He wrinkled his nose at the obvious second hand oversized shirts, and the worn belt that seemed to be holding her together. She probably smelled._

 _But she didn't. Perhaps that what pushed Draco to talk to her. Well, that was what he told himself. Something about her interested him from the start. Something that his eleven year old brain couldn't comprehend._

 _"Hello." He frowned as she tilted her head in surprise. She must know that he was of higher class and thought he normally wouldn't lower himself by talking to her. Mother said that friends were won with kindness. Father said that they were won with favors. "Hogwarts?"_

 _"Yes…" she said slowly. She stared as he prattled on about what he had sent his parents to do. Malkin pinned up her hair to take her measurements. It looked like it hadn't been brushed in years. She had to be poor. If her hair was red, he would've assumed she was a Weasley._

 _After a while, he realized she wasn't paying much attention and thinned his lips. "Do_ _ **you**_ _have a broom?"_

 _He knew she didn't and planned to rub it in her face. Malfoys were meant to be listened to. There was a flicker in her eyes. Jealousy, perhaps? But then she merely shrugged like it was no big deal. "No."_

 _"Do you play Quidditch at all?" he drawled, smirking when she shook her head and turned pink. "_ _ **I**_ _do._ _ **I'm**_ _going to be captain of my house team."_

 _The girl clenched her teeth, finally having enough. "So am I."_

 _Draco snorted. "I'm sure Hufflepuff will be glad to hear it."_

 _That stumped her and caused her to start stuttering. Great. He was talking to a mudblood. There was a fierceness in her eyes that no Hufflepuff could manage. "We're kicking your arse."_

 _"Language," Malkin tutted._

 _Draco snorted. She wouldn't even be able to afford a decent broom. "Good luck. What's your surname?"_

 _"None of your business!" she snapped._

 _Draco rolled his eyes. Only mudbloods could get this upset over nothing. "Hey!" He had never heard of a giant so small or a wizard so big. He was holding up ice creams, telling the girl that he was waiting for her. "Look at him!"_

 _"His name is Hagrid," she said smugly, as if she had given him some sort of valuable information. "He's the Hogwarts gamekeeper."_

 _"The drunk?" Draco laughed. "What idiot stuck him with you? Your mum?"_

 _"My mum's dead," she said coldly._

 _"Oh…"_

 _When she poked him in the chest, he nearly jumped out of his skin. "Hufflepuff and I are going to kick your arse across the field! And you'll cry like a little baby and—"_

 _"Slytherin and I are going to make you wish you stayed with your Muggle family," he hissed. "You'll be home before Hallow's Eve!"_

 _She wasn't very clever, but she wasn't a coward either. He had to give her credit for that. She leaned as close to him as she dared and said, "You smell…" She paused to make something up. "Like cheese."_

 _Since he absolutely couldn't stand her, Draco didn't hesitate to laugh in her face. "You're as stupid as you look!"_

 _He stopped mid-laugh when her eyes filled with tears as Madam Malkin handed her her robes. Unfortunately, Draco didn't have much time to feel guilty because she kicked him in the shin so hard that he howled in pain and fell off his stool. He faintly her laughter as she ran off. Mudblood savage._

"Ah, so it was love at first sight." Lupin laughed harder than Draco thought was necessary. "You both seemed equally obnoxious."

"She assaulted me!" Draco yelled in mock offense. He wished it wasn't too late to start over and go back to that day. Too late to have a civil conversation with her, be in love with her for an extra ten years.

"DADDY!" Lily had finally fallen in the heels she stole from his mother and was getting the makeup that she stole from Katherine all over her face with her tears. "I FELL!"

"What a surprise," Draco drawled.

"DADDY!"

"Alright, let me see." With an overdramatic grunt, Draco scooped up his daughter and inspected her knees. "Lily, I'm afraid we'll have to amputate."

"DADDY!"

She continued to sob as Draco pretended to consider. "Well… I suppose a kiss will do for now, but I don't know about next time. So will you run in your grandmother's heels again?" Lily sniffled and shook her head. "Good."

* * *

Kat pouted as she watched Scorpius and Albus fill up Rory, Ric, and James's spots in the car with their chocolate frog card collection. They all were going to be in different houses. She just knew it. What if Rory got lonely? Sometimes kids at the playground thought she was stuck up. Or worse, what if James pissed off the wrong Slytherin and was getting his face smashed in right now? Ric was probably laughing at him instead of helping. What if the other kids thought he was weird? Sure, Ric was weird, but he was the good kind of weird.

"They'll be fine," Draco whispered in her ear. "Probably."

"James—"

"Is already in trouble." He snickered. "We might as well accept it now."

"I want to start over," Kat found herself saying. "To when they were babies."

From her car seat, Mini reached over and tugged on Draco's sleeve. "Daddy!" she squealed happily. "I poopy!"

"It's too late to start over, thank Merlin," Draco muttered to himself. Kat sighed happily, waiting for him to make his daily announcement. "I'm getting a vasectomy."

Kat grinned. It never got old. "I'm pregnant."

 **Thank you for the reviews Ern Estine 13624,** **amata0221, gr8rockstarrox, HypocriticalCommunistFromSpace! Oh and fifespice if you get this far!**

 **And thank you to everyone who enjoyed this story! Your support really means a lot!**

 **HypocriticalCommunistFromSpace: I hope it is too!**

 **amata0221: I'll get on it! … Eventually. :P**

 **gr8rockstarrox: I was going for more of an awkward vibe in the beginning. Like neither one of them wanted to apologize, they just wanted to skip to the part where everything was alright again.**

 _ **A Match Made in Hell**_ **is up now! So Kat and Draco actually do get to start over! ;)**


End file.
